Fleeting Embraces, Falling Feelings Naraku X Reader
by Viv Akiza
Summary: You're a girl with a love and knowledge for flowers. With a fleeting encounter with a man who possesses eyes of crimson fire, your admiration that started out in a form of flower bud will eventually blossom into a splendid flower.
1. A Young Freesia Bud

I'm a young girl, 10 to be exact. I'm living in the Sengoku era in Japan. Apparently, there are demons and monsters roaming around everywhere in this era. I don't know if the world is suppose to be like this or not, but it's something that I don't understand and it's something that my parents don't understand really either. In fact, no one that I know knows much about demons and monsters. Since it's something that is said to be out of our world or realm, it fascinates me, I guess it's because of my age and imagination. Back to my introduction I suppose, I'm a single child, our family is a middle class family that holds the titles of lords and ladies. We have maids and groundsgreepers so I suppose I'm living in an alright society, my maids are the ones that usually take care of me since my parents are always going out for important meetings and such out of town. Somedays, I don't even see them. Although I don't interact with them as much as I would like, I know they aren't uncaring. Being young, I like to go out and explore the outside world, but my maids and caretakers always tell me to be careful because of demon attacks. Not to leave out any details, there is a jewel out there, it's called a Shikon Jewel or something. At this moment I heard that it is shattered and the shards are all over the land. This shard has the power to enhance a supernatural being, I don't know how it works but it's intriguing. I just wish someone can tell me more about these demons. Are some of them like us humans? Do they have human qualities, do they look like us humans or do they have horns and such? With all these questions I really want to meet one. I've heard of demons attacks in other villages but then there are these group of people who would then save them from those demons, news travel across the land. I wonder if I'll ever meet these "heroes" that the villagers call them. But being young, I'm told that I should focus on growing up healthy and strong, have fun as much as I can, marry off into a good family and learn new things as I'm part of a noble family. Growing up, I love flowers, especially the cherry blossoms. I want to learn about flowers and I suppose I do a little bit thanks to my caretakers and maids. One day, I'm in my room taking care of a Freesia flower that was given to me by my mother and father a few years back. They gave me the Freesia flower because it symbolizes me: innocence and thoughtfulness. Although young, I was raises to be thoughtful and caring to others and learn to understand others. My youth on the other hand shows my innocence.

"Another year and I'm about to be 11 years old, I'm surprised I still managed to keep the Freesia flower alive for 3 years." I say to my maid, Sazanami.

Sazanami is 4 years older than me, she is my personal maid but I see her more like an older sister than a maid. She has been with me since I was 6. Sazanami helps me water the Freesia's back side that I couldn't reach on the table.

"It's because of your persistence and thoughtfulness of its existence that it's still alive. The Freesia suit you nicely indeed_." Sazanami says with a warm smile.

"Do you think I'm going to get a new flower when I become an adult?" I ask her again.

"I'm sure you will, I'll buy you one if you really want one, a flower that will symbolize your blooming beauty." Sazanami says fixing my hair.

I smile at her words and nod. A knock is heard at my door and my mother slides open the door. Sazanami and I both stand up and Sazanami bows to my mother. She gently gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze and leaves the room. My mother walks up to me and takes my hand, she sits the two of us down on my futon and smooths out my wrinkled kimono.

"_, mommy and daddy needs to go on a 2 day trip to meet up with another lord and discuss about important matters between the two towns. We won't be back in a few days so you'll have to be alone with Sazanami again till we get back." My mother tells me.

I let out a frown, and let out a loud exhale.

"I want to go with you and daddy on this trip, I want to see the outside world a bit more. Please please?" I say to her putting my hands together in a pleading gesture.

"Sweety, it's dangerous out there especially when there are demon attacks going around. We're afraid that if we take you with us you'll be in danger. It's safer to stay home." She replies with a sad expression.

"No, I want to go, I promise I'll be careful. Please please please. I'll follow you on a horse on my own this time if I can't go." I say to her with a pout.

My mother lets out a sigh, and it looks like she gave up arguing with me. I feel kind of bad but I want to go with them, I'm old enough.

"Alright, I'll tell your father that, knowing you you're quite stubborn. I'll tell Sazanami and have her accompany you to keep you safe. Alright, rest early dear, Sazanami will help you dress up in the morning. We're leaving after you're finished getting ready. Ok?" My mother says.

"Yes! Thanks mommy!" I say hugging her.

My mother hugs me back and kisses me on the cheek. She then tucks me into my futon.

"I know we haven't spent a lot of time together so I suppose this could be a good opportunity for some bonding time. Goodnight." She says to me with a smile.

"Goodnight." I reply back to her.

She blows out the candle in my room and walks out of my room, the door slides close and the quietness fills the room. My heart is full of anticipation for tomorrow's trip that I can't close my eyes. My eyes roam around my room and eventually lands on the yellow Freesia that is being illuminated by the moonlight.

"Goodnight Freesia." I say to it as if it can hear me.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, with my heart slowly calming down I finally fall into a peaceful slumber. I open my eyes to hear the door to my room slowly sliding open, I prop myself up and I yawn. I hear a slight laughter, I can hear the window opening and the warm sunlight coming in. I'm still drowsy and I just sit in my futon. I feel someone kneeling down beside me and smoothing out my hair.

"It's time to get ready so we can go with your parents on this trip. Your hair is a mess, you must have moved a lot in your sleep last night." I can hear Sazanami's voice beside me.

"Hmmm... morning Saza..." I say yawning still."

Sazanami giggles beside me and pull me up, she grabs a kimono and guides me to the washroom to get ready and dressed. I eat breakfast with my parents and then my parents went to gather a few guards to accompany us on the travel. Horses are prepared for us by our groundskeeper, we brought some food and necessities for the 2 day travel to the designated town.

"Who do you want to ride with_?" My father asks me as he kneels down in front of me.

"Can I ride with Sazanami? I want to talk with her." I ask him.

"Sure thing, Sazanami, please keep _ safe on the trip and make sure she doesn't fall off." He says to Sazanami.

"Yes of course my lord." Sazanami replies with a bow.

My father lifts me up and place me on the horse, Sazanami then climbs up behind me, a guard takes the reign of our horse. My parents get onto their rides and we set off into the horizon. It's so exciting. We passed mountains and streams, it's so eye opening.

"Wow look at the green grass! It's so green." I say to Sazanami.

"It is, the open plains are covered with them, you'll see them soon." She says.

Flowers line the side of the road in yellow, red, and white. They are so different and each of them full of different meanings. The morning sun soon turned the blue sky fiery orange, and then violet and brown. Morning eventually turned into afternoon and the evening moon soon has its chance to luminate the world. Our group eventually finds an open field close to the edge of a forest, we travelled a long way and a long day. Sazanami helps me off the horse, the guards help set up some tents and fire. Our family may be of noble status, but we're not afraid to sleep outside. We all eat dinner together with the warmth of the fire accompanying us. In our household, we treat everyone as part of the family. Although there are servants and maids, but my parents never saw them as such. We respect each other and I think that's what keeps this household strong. The navy sky is filled with scattered stars, the single crescent moon hung bright and shines down on the world.

"Sweety, you want to sleep with us tonight in our tent?" My mother asks me.

"I want to stay with Saza, I want to talk with her." I say taking Sazanami's hand.

"Alright, but be careful not to go outside by yourself, if you have to go to relieve yourself at any point, make sure to wake up Sazanami and have her accompany you, or ask one of the guards, or call mommy or daddy. Good night." My mother says to me.

"Don't worry, goodnight!" I shout.

My mother nods and bids everyone goodnight, I do the same, then everyone turns into their tent to get some rest. My parents in a tent, Sazanami and I in one tent, and our 4 guards in one tent, we're all very close to one another so if something were to happen we can all hear the commotions. In our tent, Sazanami helps braid my hair to keep them tidy and not become messy in the morning. She helps tuck me into bed and climbs in beside me.

"What a long day, we have another long day of traveling tomorrow." I groan.

"Indeed, but then again, you wanted to come along. We just have to hold out for another day. Get some rest_." Sazanami says with a yawn.

"Ya, goodnight." I reply with a yawn of my own to end things off.

I close my eyes and no sooner I fall asleep, the silence of the field and the faint chirping of crickets soon wakes me up. I open my eyes and I realize that I have to go to the washroom, I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. I'm still a bit hazy from my sleep, I turn to Sazanami and I see her sleeping peacefully. I think back to my parent's warning of not going out by myself if I were to go to the washroom, but seeing Sazanami sleeping I don't want to wake her up. I decide to let her be and all of them be, I won't go out too far. I quietly crawl out of the tent and look around the open field, it's quiet with a gentle faint breeze. It's calming and refreshing, how can it be dangerous. I step out of the tent and run towards the forest nearby to go relieve myself, I enter not too far into the forest. I find a tree and I lift up my kimono and went, the cool breeze hitting my bare legs giving me a gentle shiver, the breeze actually wakes me up at bit and brings back my senses. I hear a stream running nearby, I follow the sound just a bit deeper into the forest. I need to wash my hands after relieving my bladder. No sooner I come upon a small stream in a clearing, the moon is bright enough to light up the world around me. The calming sound of the flowing water makes everything seem so serene, I kneel down and I wash my hands. As I stand up from washing my hands in the cool water my eyes catches something in the corner of my right vision, I turn my eyes to see what it is. It's a small floating greenish yellow light, it's a bug.

"A firefly?" I ask myself.

I've heard of them but never seen one before, I watch it float about in the air for a little bit, almost as if it's coaxing me to follow it. It then flies into the forest again, at this point my mind is totally on the firefly, I'm probably lost at this moment. Without a second thought, I begin to run after the bright light. After about a minute of following this natural light and beauty, I come upon a small clearing with trees lining the edge. I look around the area and my eyes land at the center of the clearing, standing grand and tall is a beautiful cherry blossom tree. Dozens of fireflies are floating around the tree, it almost looks unreal to be honest, like the tree is magical. It looks like it has just bloomed, it's in the beginning of Spring so it's expected. I run up to this grand tree and I walk around it's thick trunk. Again, I have heard of cherry blossoms, but never seen one. My eyes goes wide at the beauty of this pink tree, the moonlight making it more majestic than it already is. The tree is pretty tall, and for some reason, I want to climb the tree. Just as I'm thinking of it, a firefly flies by a branch not far above me and it illuminates that area, I see a flower bud that has just started to open up. All of a sudden like an urge, I wanted to get it. I'm determined, I pull up my pale pink kimono up and I grab onto the tree trunk with grooves lacing its bark. It's deep enough for my small feet to hook onto and pull myself up, I grab onto the bark and I begin to climb. I don't know what has gotten into me, I know it isn't right to do this but I guess I just wanted to take a cherry blossom home so I can put it beside my Freesia flower. I finally manage to get onto the branch, I'm pretty far up from the ground, I slide my way across the branch, I'm surrounded by cherry blossom flowers, they were so plentiful that I couldn't even see the ground almost. The branch that I'm on is quite bare so I'm glad that I won't be breaking off any bloomed buds. As I inch my way closer to the blooming bud, I noticed the branch has thinned out at the tip.

"I don't think it can hold my weight, I'll just have to reach it from here." I say to myself.

I stayed where I am, and I begin to stretch my arm and upper body towards the bud, my legs are wrapped around the branch and my other arm is holding onto the branch as well.

"Just a bit more." I say as my arms is slowly coming closer to the bud.

Suddenly I feel the branch slightly bending down and a faint snap is heard from the back, the sudden jerk of the branch made me panic, my weight shifted. The arm that I tried to reach the bud with instinctively retreated and tried to grab onto the branch, unfortunately, my hand didn't grab hold of the branch and slipped. My hand slid passed the branch and the sudden weight of my body followed my slipped arm and the next thing I know, I completely tipped over the branch. My sudden weight shift is too much for my arms and legs to handle and my other hand slipped as well. I feel weightless all of a sudden as I realized that I'm falling towards the ground, my eyes go wide as my mind blanks out. I'm beginning to regret my decision of not calling Sazanami or my parents.

"Ah!" I start to let out.

I shut my eyes as I wait for the hard impact of the natural earth below me. My arms reach for nothingness as I fall, not soon after I feel my body coming to a sudden stop and I feel two strong, I assume arms caught me.

"Oof." I instinctively let out at the sudden stop.

I slightly bounced in the slight soft impact, this isn't the ground is it? My head tilted back at the sudden jerk of the stop. My arms right away wrapped around the first thing that it can find, and it did. I slowly lift my head up and I come to my senses, I'm not on the ground, and I'm not hurt. My eyes begin to frantically figure out what has happened, as I looked I realized that I'm in the arms of someone. My eyes then finds the face of the person, I see white pupils surrounded by crimson red irises. It's a man. Under the bright moonlight, he looks like he's in his mid 20's or early 30's. He has fair skin and is quite handsome looking. I may be young but I can say that he isn't bad looking at all, I don't know the standard for handsome is but for me, he looks pretty handsome. He has black bangs splitting from the center of his forehead and stopping just over his eyes, they are slightly curly and messy looking, he has back length black hair which is also curly looking, it's half tied up. He's wearing a dark blue kimono I assume with a purple vest. Although handsome, but his expression seem so expressionless as he looks at me. My heart begin to beat faster as I looked into his eyes. A part of me tells me I'm in danger, but the other half is telling me that maybe he's not a bad person. He doesn't look like one from the way he's dressed, is he of noble status as well? My brown eyes continue to look into his crimson red ones without faltering, no words exchanged. A few cherry blossom petals drifted down onto us from my fall, and the fireflies fly around us in silence and doing what they do best, lighting up my vision along with the moon and allowing me to see this young man in front of me.


	2. A Fleeting Encounter

The young man looks at me without any particular expression, not even a surprise. How did he manage to catch me? Did he knew I was up in the tree? How long has he been here for? I swallow slightly and I suppose that kind of broke the tension a little bit, his expression slowly forms into a slight grin. His crimson eyes narrows as he smiles, it's a bit unnerving to be honest but he hasn't hurt me yet. I'm still holding onto his neck, and for some reason my mind isn't telling me to let go.

"Such bravery and foolishness to be climbing a tall tree such as this one." He says with a grin.

His voice is calm and deep, it almost echos throughout the open field. It's captivating if I must say.

"I... I wanted to get a cherry blossoms bud..." I slowly answer him.

"And you would put your life in danger to kill a life of nature? Now do you think it's something that you should do?" He asks me.

His question seem to freeze my mind completely, it was a question that makes my head spin in thought. I look back into his defined eyes, I haven't realized but I've never seen someone with red eyes before till now.

"I suppose it was stupid of me..." I answer quietly.

"If you think it's stupid, then I suggest you should think about the consequences of your actions in the future if you happen to make a similar choice." He says calmly raising an eyebrow.

I gulp at his words and slowly lets out a nod. Without another word, he lowers me down onto the ground and that is when I finally unwrap my short arms around his neck. He's quite a tall man, I'm around the height of his navel. The night breeze gently blowing across the forest against me, almost as if it's pushing me back and away from him. He's just standing there and looking up at the cherry blossom tree.

"If you're done here, I suggest you head back to where you came from. If you haven't known, demon attacks are occuring throughout the land. Not to mention, they appear more frequently during night time. Be a good girl and run along before you find yourself in danger." He says turning his body slightly to look at me.

I inhale sharply and I feel a slight sense of chill as I hear his words, my mind went blank, he's right, I should get back as soon as possible. Without a word, I turn and I run back the way I came. I run until I'm almost within the canopy of the trees again, for some reason, something's nagging away at me. I slowly come to a stop just before I entered back into the darker areas of the forest.

"He saved me from that fall and I didn't even say thank you..." I say to myself quietly.

It's true, I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot my gratitude to the man for saving me. He may seem a bit peculiar, but he doesn't seem like a bad person. I turn around to look back at where the cherry blossom tree stood, and there he is still, looking up at the tree and walking around it.

"Maybe I'll just go back and say thank you." I say to myself.

Determined, I begin to head back to the tree. Stupid choice perhaps, but nothing has happened that shows that he would hurt me.  
I stop a few feet away from him and I play with my kimono sleeve trying to find the courage to speak up. He has stopped walking and looked at the fireflies, his long black hair gently swaying in the breeze.

"How brave of you to come back to a potential danger." He suddenly says without turning to look at me.

His words surprised me, he knew that I'm here.

"Uhm, I would just like to say... thank you for saving me..." I quietly say.

I see his head lift up a little, he then turns slightly to look at me, his red eyes glimmering in the dark. His expression is that of an astounded and confused one. After a few seconds his expression returns back to a slight grin.

"Why do you assume that I need a thank you? I didn't catch you because you were in danger, I was just there." He says coldly.

Although his words seem cold, but behind it you can hear a slight contradiction.

"It doesn't matter if it was your intention or not on catching me, in the end, the result is that you did. So a thank you is a must in this case." I say to him.

He then slowly turns completely to face me, his fair skin almost looking white under the moon.

"For a young soul like you, you sure know how to talk." He says with a grin.

"I was taught to be thoughtful and be grateful when it's required." I say to him.

"And did your parents taught you to not talk to strangers?" He asks me again.

"Yes of course, but you don't look like a bad person. I was taught to always see the good in people, and then if they do something to lose the faith that I have then I suppose circumstances will change then. Besides, we're talking right now, so do we still count as strangers?" I ask him back.

His brows slightly lifts up in amusement, and he shows me a grin again.

"No... I suppose not. Such interesting little thing. Now, if you have said what you came back to say, I suggest you head on back now before the shadows consume the night." He says turning away.

"Wait!" I suddenly say.

"What is it?" He says turning back to me with a slight annoyance in his voice.

I slowly walk up to him. He just stands there and not moving, I finally stop a few feet in front of him.

"If it's not too much, can you bend down a little?" I ask him.

"Why?" He asks me as he looks down at me.

"Please?" I ask him again with a pleading gesture.

His eyes looks into mine and he lets out a sigh, he then kneels down in front of me and we're now eye level to each other. In the moonlight I can see his face clearly once again, I asked him to do this because I want to see his eyes. They're quite unique, they're just one shade of crimson red, the pupil isn't black but white. It almost looks out of this world. As I look at his eyes, his glazes over mind as well. Without knowing I let out a smile, his brows slightly loosens as he looks at me.

"You have really unique eyes, they're like out of this world. They look a bit scary in the dark night because they look like they're glowing, but at the same time, they're beautiful." I tell him as I admire his eyes.

He blinks and continues to look at me.

"No one has ever said something like that about my eyes before. They're just like every other eyes." He replies.

"Yes I know, they are eyes just like everyone elses. But they are red, I've only seen brown eyes in my life, never red. I've heard of pink eye but it's only around the white area of the eye, yours is pure red around the iris. It looks almost inhuman like. I wonder what they look like under the sun now that I've seen it in the moonlight." I say with a slight giggle.

"They look the same, it may seem inhumanly, but I was born with them. There are other colors of eyes out in the world, you just haven't seen them yet." He replies.

"Really? Will you show me those eyes one day? I want to see them with my own. You seem to know a lot about them so I want you to take me around the world and show me." I say to him.

He lets out a small grin and stands back up.

"So naive of you, you and I most likely won't meet again after tonight." He says as he begin to turn around.

Without knowing, I grab his hand, his skin is cool and smooth, almost like marble. He stops and turns to look at me.

"I'm curious, why are you here by yourself and not home sleeping?" I ask him.

"A young thing like you is asking me what I'm doing out here. Isn't that a bit hypocritical?" He asks me.

"I'm on a trip to a town with my parents, we're camping outside and I had to go to the washroom. I happened upon here. You?" I tell him.

"I'm taking a stroll alone." He says.

"Why alone? Don't you have a family?" I ask him.

"No." He says looking back at the tree.

"Then how about I stay here with you for a bit until you go home?" I suggest.

He looks back down at me, his brows slightly furrowing.

"Why would you do that for someone you barely know?" He asks me.

"I believe that no one deserves to be alone in this world, the good or the bad. For example a flower, you rarely see them grow individually, they're always grown in a clusters or bundles, and the ones that do grow on one single stem such as a dandelion, they have other dandelions companions not too far away. Right now you seem like a lonely flower, so I want to erase the "lonely." I say to him with a smile.

His red eyes gazes at me.

"Come on, let me tell you about the cherry blossom tree. I've learned about flowers and their meanings." I say taking his hand and guiding him closer to the tree.

He doesn't say anything and just follows me.  
We stop under the tree and I pick up a blossom petal. The vibrant pink looks purple under the moonlight.

"Cherry blossoms only last about 2 weeks after they bloom in the spring. They represent spring itself. They also symbolizes the beauty of life and remind us to treasure every single moment as much as we can. It is fleeting, it's beautiful but it'll wither away in 2 weeks time." I tell him.

"Just like the fireflies." He slowly says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Fireflies' life is short as well, they are beautiful but their natural light will extinguish in just a few days." He says.

"I see, I have learned something new today, thank you. Looks like fireflies and cherry blossoms are the same, they're beautiful but so fleeting. Now that I look at it, you're like the fireflies, surprising and unique since you don't really see bugs glow in the dark. I'm like the cherry blossoms, just like every other flowers, also I'm wearing pink just like its petals." I say with a smile.

"You forgot the beauty of the cherry blossoms." He suddenly adds.

I turn to him suprised, he gently place a blossom petal in my hair. For some reason, my heart began to beat faster. What is this feeling?

"I suppose I'll say thank you for accompanying me tonight, and for enlightening me about flowers and their meanings. It's time for you to head back now before the sun comes up." He says.

"Will you be ok by yourself?" I ask him.

"I will be, you do not need to worry. Talking to such a young pure soul like you was... interesting." He says with a slight smile.

A smile... not a grin this time. What is this feeling? My face feels warm and my heart is beating fast. Is this a crush? I've heard of crushes, it's like a feeling you feel when you might have a specific type of feeling or view for someone. Similar to love? Am I falling in love with this man?

"Hurry and head on back, souls like yours require rest." He says.

"Why do you keep calling me a soul? Aren't you a soul too?" I ask him with a laugh.

"Who knows if we are even humans at all..." He quietly replies as he looks up at the sky.

"I suppose you have a point. Life is full of wonders. Will I ever see you again?" I suddenly ask him.

He looks down at me, then he kneels down so we're eye level again. He gently lifts his hand up and touches my cheek with his thumb.

"Like I said earlier, the possibility is very unlikely." He says with a slight frown.

"But fate might allow us to?" I ask him.

"I don't believe in fate." He replies.

"Well I do, and I like to believe that we might." I say to him.

"Then keep up that hope, it can get you places." He says with a small smile.

"Oh... by the way, I'm_. How about you?" I ask him.

His red eyes gazes at me, the breeze gently swaying his black bangs.

"_, what a nice name. I won't tell you my name straight out, but it's a place where all the evil goes." He tells me.

"Your name is a place where all the evil goes?" I ask him surprised and bit confused.

He nods. I begin to think of the words, a place where all the evil goes... I can only think of the word hell, but there are two words for it, Jigoku and Naraku.

"Naraku?" I slowly say afraid of getting his name wrong and offend him.

He smiles.

"You're a smart girl, yes my name is Naraku." He replies.

"Why would someone name you Naraku? I feel that you should change your name, it doesn't suit you." I say to him with a frown.

"I'm used to it, so I'll be keeping it." He responds.

"Alright then... again, thank you for saving me." I say to him.

"You're welcome." He finally says, so different than earlier.

"Hope to see you soon, and I hope you'll recognize me even when I grow up to be an adult." I say to him with smile.

He doesn't say anything but gives a slight nod.

"Goodbye Naraku." I say to him.

I lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek, I pull back and I see his eyes following me. He lets out a small smile.

"Goodbye..._." He replies.

He then lifts his left hand up and gently place it over my forehead. A sudden flash of bright light fills my vision, but before it consumes my sight, I see his crimson red eyes gazing at me softly. I think I did fall in love with him. Then my consciousness fades away and the bright light soon turns black.


	3. Meeting The Five Gems

I open my eyes to the morning sun shining in through the tent that I'm in. I sit up and I have a slight headache, I look beside me and I see Sazanami slightly stirring. I step outside of the tent, it's still pretty early it seems my parents aren't out yet. I stretch my body out and I look around the open green field that's being illuminated by the warm sun. I squint my eyes under the bright sunlight, this headache is bothering me.

"Why do I have a headache? Also, why does it feel like I was outside in the middle of the night?" I ask myself feeling something seems off.

I suddenly remember going out to use the washroom, then washing my hands. Then I suddenly remember seeing a firefly and coming up to a cherry blossom tree in an open area.

"What happened afterwards? What was I doing?" I ask myself again like I'm going crazy.

Also, why does it feel like I met someone? Why can't I remember what I was doing last night? Was it all a dream? I let out a sigh, not being able to remember a time in your life is quite bothersome. I lift my right hand up to smooth out my hair when it lands on something soft, I gently trace the soft velvety feel of the surface and I gently take it out of my hair. I look at it and I smile at the thing.

"A cherry blossom petal. I was really there at the place. But who put this in my hair? Was I with someone? Why does it feel like I was, I just wish I can remember who..." I say to myself with a frown.

Although I'm a bit down that I can't remember who that person was, but I'm hoping that my memories will return if I happen to see that person again one day. The trip ends successfully and we return back home in one peace. About a month goes by and everything's running smoothly, my parents are still going out and meeting up with other lords. I'm out with Sazanami one day looking around town, when I stop at a flower shop and start admiring all the flowers.

"These are beautiful." I say out loud.

"Yes these are aren't they?" A voice answers beside me.

I look beside me and I see a girl with a peculiar outfit kneel down beside me. She looks about 15 or 16, she has sleek black back length hair and big dark eyes. Her outfit isn't like my kimono, she wears a pair of brown shoes that doesn't look like sandals. Her outfit is green and white, a green short bottom with frills and a white top with a red bow in the center. On her back is a wooden bow and arrows, she has a beautiful smile.

"They are indeed. I'm glad to see that someone else that likes flowers as much as I do." I say with a smile.

"Flowers has so many varieties just like people, it's hard not to admire their colors and fragrances that makes them so unique. Are you here by yourself?" She asks me.

"Exactly! Flowers has so many meanings and I've learned most of their meanings. No, I'm here with my personal maid, Sazanami. How about you? Oh my name is_. Nice to meet you." I say with a slight bow.

"You're quite polite, nice to meet you too. I'm Kagome. You must be a very smart girl to know every flower's meanings." She says kneeling down to my eye level.

"Kagome is a beautiful name. Are you here by yourself? And are you a priestess? I hear that priestesses use bows, but you don't look like you're from around here." I ask her.

"No I'm here with four of my friends, they're just exploring the town a bit. I guess you can call me a priestess, I know my clothes aren't exactly in this era. But I'm not a weird peson." She says with a laugh.

"I know you aren't, you seem really nice." I say with a smile of my own.

"_." A voice calls from behind me.

"Oh, Sazanami!" I call out as I see her walk up to us.

"Be careful out here by yourself, thank goodness I found you. Oh, this is..." I Sazanami asks me as she meets Kagome.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you miss Sazanami. I met _ here as we both stopped to admire the flowers. She told me she knows a lot about flowers." Kagome says with a small laugh.

"Nice to meet you too miss Kagome. Yes, _ here studies flowers from her teachers and she knows a lot about them. Are you here by yourself?" Sazanami asks Kagome.

Kagome looks to her side and smiles.

"No actually, I'm here with 4 of my friends,here they are now." She says turning back to us.

We turn to look at a group of people coming up to us, 2 of them look normal and 2 of them look so different. A girl about the same age as Kagome is among the group, she has sleek black hair like Kagome's. She's wearing a magenta, lilac, and green kimono and she's carrying this big boomarang like object on her back, in her arms is a small cat like creature. Beside her is a young man about 17, 18 years of age, from the way he's dressed he looks like a monk. He's carrying a golden staff and purple monk outfit. Then there's a small kid, or what I assume. He has bright green eyes and auburn hair tied in a ponytail. He's wearing a teal kimono with a orange furry vest and dark blue pants. He's very short but the thing that makes him look so different is that... he has fox legs and a tail. What is he? Then, there's the last person. He has amber colored eyes and silver white long hair. He's wearing a bright red kimono and on his hip is a sword. He's barefeet and on his head is a pair of white fluffy dog ears. What is he? Is he the same as the small fox like child? They come walking up to us and stop beside Kagome. They greeted Sazanami and I and we to them.

"Guys, this is_ and her personal maid, Sazanami. I met_ while looking at these flowers. These are my friends. Miroku the monk, Sango my best girl-friend, this is Shippo, he's a fox demon, this is Kirara the cat demon, and this right here is a half demon, his name is Inuyasha." Kagome says introducing everyone.

So those two are demons... so that's what demons look like, they don't look much different than us humans. Except for some unique qualities. We talked for a bit and Sazanami and I showed them around town, they are traveling and they also told us that they were demon slayers. Surprising but fascinating. They all seem like really good people, Inuyasha on other hand has a bit of a temper. We talked till the sun has set.

"Will you all be staying here?" Sazanami asks them.

"It looks like we will be, we'll be finding an inn." Miroku says with a kind smile.

"Why don't you all stay with us? We have plenty of rooms. You guys can all have dinner with me since we're all friends now!" I say with eagerness.

"We don't want to trouble you." Sango says.

"Oh no, please, we welcome you to stay the night. _ seem to have taken a liking to you all. Finding an inn with vacancy may be difficult since our town is pretty lively. It's not trouble at all, _ parents' are out of town so it's be nice for her to have some company to talk with." Sazanami says placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"You're not afraid of us?" Inuyasha asks me.

I smile at his words. In the beginning I might have been nervous and shocked, but after getting to know them, they're not any different than me.

"Not anymore. You are all nice and kind. I like to make new friends and have fun conversations with you all. So please come over and stay the night." I ask them.

They all look at each with a smile and back at me.

"If it's not trouble for you, then we will humbly accept your offer." Miroku says with a bow.

"Hurray!" I shout.

They all let out a kind laugh at my hyperness. We all then head back to my estate. Since they all feel bad about staying the night without giving anything in return, Miroku offered to do a cleansing and exorcism around the house just in case if there were ghosts and evil within our house. We ate dinner together and talked, our maids went to prepare rooms for the five of them as we talked. They told us more about themselves, and I got to know them better. I got to know Shippo and Inuyasha better and what it's like being a demon from their point of view. Shippo is so cute and hyper, but he's actually older than me. Inuyasha is over 300 years old, but he looks 17 or 18. Looks like demons don't age like people either. There are good demons and bad demons but it just depends what happened to them that made them who they are, I suppose it's the same thing for people. There's so much in common between the two races. When midnight start to roll by, we all turn in. Kagome and the others all thank us again for the hospitality. After they all turn in, Sazanami sees me to bed as well.

"They are really nice people aren't they?" I ask Sazanami.

"They sure are, you have a very good eye for people. We had a good time with them today, they'll be leaving tomorrow unfortunately." Sazanami says.

I let out a frown as I hear those words.

"Hope I can see them again after tomorrow." I say looking at my Freesia.

"The world is a small place, I'm sure you'll see them again in the future." Sazanami says with a smile.

"Having that hope up. Never thought that I got to see a demon in real life today." I say suddenly remembering Inuyasha and Shippo.

"I know right? We always thought that demons were evil from all the news that we've heard from other towns of attacks. Meeting Inuyasha and Shippo today just shows that, we need to meet and see these wonders in the world with our own eyes before we judge." Sazanami says.

"Yes, definitely. I think it goes for people as well. I'm gonna miss them. Get some rest Saza, I'll see you tomorrow." I smile at her.

"Goodnight_." She replies.

I give her a hug and I lay down onto my futon again, Sazanami exits out of my room and and shuts the door, the quietness fills the room. I close my eyes and I try to blank out my mind and let slumber take over me. I probably fell asleep for about an hour or two, I suddenly wake up. I flip onto my back and I look up at the ceiling, the moonlight giving my room a dark silver wash from my window. For some reason something's eating away at my mind, something or someone. The cherry blossom petal comes back into my mind all of a sudden, that night at the tree, was I with someone? How did I have cherry blossom petals in my hair and perfectly snuggled between my black locks. There were no petals or flowers on the ground, did I climb the tree? Or did someone put it in my hair? Why can't I remember? After having so many thoughts running through my mind, I suddenly feel my room becoming stuffy. I sit up and I open my door. The estate is quiet due to everyone sleeping, I want to go out and get some fresh air. I step out onto the patio and into the cool night that is covered in a silver cloth from the moon. I turn to my right and I see someone leaning against one of the wooden beams, I almost got a heart attack but I squint my eyes and I see two things protruding out from the person's head, they look like ears. I then realize that it's Inuyasha as the red of his kimono becoming more clear as my eyes slowly adjust to the night. I smile and walk up to him, I see his ears twitch and he turns his head to look at me, his golden amber eyes glistening in the night, for some reason it kind of reminds me of someone. His expression suddenly turns into one of surprise as he sees me.

"_? Why aren't you sleeping?" He asks me.

I sit down beside him and I look out at the tall mountains in the distance. The gentle night breeze blowing my bangs.

"I couldn't sleep, I had some thoughts going around in my mind and I wanted to get some fresh air. How about you Inuyasha?" I ask him.

"For a young human like you, why do you have so many thoughts? I don't need sleep as much as humans do, I'm still a bit unfamiliar with this place so I'm just taking in my surroundings I suppose." Inuyasha says looking out at the night scenery with me.

"I see, I guess it's understandable. I know, I find it weird that I have a lot of things going around in my mind for my age. For some reason, I feel like I lost a part of my memories and I can't seem to remember them not matter how hard I try." I say looking at the dazzling stars.

"What, did you suffer some kind of amnesia or something?" He ask me.

"I'd like to think that I didn't but I'm beginning to think that I might have something similar. It's not a huge part of my memories, perhaps a few hours only. It's been bothering me ever since I came back from a trip about a month ago." I say furrowing my brows as I try my best to remember.

"Well, did you ask anyone such as Sazanami as to what you were doing at that moment? Or who you were with?" He asks me.

"That's the thing, I can't remember who I was with. I feel that I was with someone but I can't remember who it was for the life of me, I woke up in the morning and I was sleeping beside Sazanami in our tent. I remember going out and coming upon a cherry blossom tree when I had to use the washroom in the middle of the night, but I don't remember how I got back. Also, I woke up with a blossom petal placed neatly in my hair. I know it wasn't from me because I don't remember climbing the tree." I say groaning.

"Losing a part of your memory can be hard, but what if it's for the best? What if it's something that wasn't meant to be etched into your mind? You can try to find it again, but what if it's something that you'll come to regret in the future if you manage to gain it all back?" Inuyasha asks me.

I turn to look at him, his words hits me hard. Perhaps he has a point, what if it's meant to be like that? Perhaps I wasn't meant to remember it... Inuyasha then stands up, his long silver white hair swaying behind him slightly.

"I'm heading in, you going back in?" He asks me.

"Yea, I think your words helped me figure out some things. Thanks Inuyasha." I say with a smile.

Inuyasha shows me a kind smile, I can see one of his canine tooth sticking out slightly. He holds out his hand and I take it, he pulls me up gently.

"Demons are really like us humans, you guys have a lot of emotions and understanding for feelings." I say to him with a giggle.

"Hey! What do you mean? Of course we demons have feelings, we understand people perfectly just as you people understand each other, we're not heartless monsters you know." Inuyasha says with a pout.

I laugh at his cuteness, we walk back inside to our respective rooms, he's sharing a room with Miroku.

"Goodnight Inuyasha, thanks for the talk." I say to him before entering my room.

Inuyasha looks back at me and gives me a nod and a smile, he then enters his room and closes the door quietly. I smile and I enter my room, my heart and mind calming down a bit. I slide into my futon again and I close my eyes. In time I'll forget about what I'm forgetting, but it'll take time. And the will to forget. The night draws out and I wake up to the morning sunlight and the chirps of birds, I wake up with a start because Kagome and the others are leaving pretty soon. I get up and I dress up in my pale pink kimono, as I'm just tying up my obi, Sazanami enters.

"Oh, _ you're up early." She says surprised to see me.

"Ya I am aren't I? I want to get ready so I can see Kagome and the others off. Besides, I'm getting older each day, so I should start doing things on my own." I say spreading my arms out with a smile.

"That's great to hear, you're growing up into a wonderful young lady. Come on let's wash up and eat breakfast with the others and then see them off." Sazanami says taking my hand.

We walk to the bathroom and I washed up and tidied my hair. Then Sazanami and I went to the eating hall, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are all there waiting for us. Each of them laced with a morning smile, except for Inuyasha, he has a neutral expression pretty much. But in just this one day, I've come to understand his personality a bit. I sit down across from them and we all enjoy a nice lively breakfast, after an hour rest, it's time for them to leave. Sazanami and I go out to see them off, the clear blue sky spreads across the space above us, the emerald green grass covers the land below our feet.

"Thank you so much again for the hospitality, it was wonderful to meet you as well." Kagome says with a bow.

"Please, it's nothing, having some company over once in a while is nice. Please do come again if you happen to pass by." I say to them.

They all look at each other and then Kagome turns back to us.

"We'll see if we manage to come back." She says with a slight smile.

"What do you mean if you manage to come back. You're traveling aren't you? Aren't you guys going home after the trip? Also you guys are demon slayers, I'm sure nothing will go wrong." I ask them confused.

"It's not just any trip, we're on a quest to destroy one of the most evil half demon out there." Miroku says.

"Most evil half demon? Who is he may I ask?" I ask them.

"His name is Naraku." Sango says petting Kirara in her arms.

Naraku... hell? His name is hell?

"Naraku? How bad can he be for him to have the reputation as the most evil half-demon and to have the name such as Naraku? Also if he's a half demon like Inuyasha, he must have some kind of human qualities and conscience too right?" I ask them.

"If only you knew all the bad things that he has done, you'll come to realize that the name Naraku fits him perfectly." Inuyasha says crossing his arm.

"I see, I hope you'll all reach your goal and destroy this Naraku. We'll be praying for your success and future. Stay safe out there and hope to see you all soon in the days to come." Sazanami says with a bow.

"Yes, thank you for the luck and hope. Take care_, miss Sazanami." Kagome says.

We bid them farewell, and I watch as the five of them disappear towards the town and the exit. As I watch them leave, the name Naraku swirls in my mind. Where have I heard of that name before? Why does it sound so familiar? In this world, you don't have a lot of people with the name that means hell, in fact, there might only just be one person in this world who has that name. But, if I find that name so familiar, why can't I remember who that person is? I look up at the blue sky and I see a cloud slowly drifting over the natural color of peace and serenity.


	4. Recollection

Since that day that I met Kagome and the others, I haven't seen them since. Nothing interesting has happened since then, except for one occurance when the sky went dark and a bright purple-pink light illuminated the sky, then the next day, everything was back to normal. 12 years has passed since then, and now I'm 22. Now that I'm an adult, my life feels as if it just started. Sazanami is now 26 and she has grown into a beautiful woman, and she will forever be my older sister figure. My parents has reduced their traveling since their age is catching up to them, so if they have errands to run, they'll call on one of our guards or messengers, or me in some occasion. I actually like it, I want to go out and explore, see the world and the wonders that it holds. Just my luck one day, my parents needs to deliver a parcel to the same town that we went to 12 years prior. I'm sitting in front of my parents in the social room of the estate.

"I'll delivery the parcel to the lord, you don't need to call on someone else." I say to them with a smile.

"We don't know if it's safe or not, it's 2 day trip." My mother says.

"Mother please, I'm not 10 anymore, I'm 22. I can take care of myself. Besides, it's nice to explore a bit, go out and see what's beyond the mountains again." I tell her taking her hand.

"If you're going I feel that I should assign some guards with you just to be safe." My father says.

"We rarely hear of demon attacks anymore, we haven't heard of any since a few years ago. Besides, not all demons are bad. Don't worry father and mother, I'll be fine. I remember the way there and back, and it's only 4 days or so. Maybe longer if I decide to stay." I say with a playful smile.

My parents look at each other and let out a unified sigh.

"Stubborn as ever, alright. I suppose it won't hurt for you to go out and get use to the outside world. Let your wings spread out a bit. Just stay safe alright?" My father says.

"Don't worry I will." I say to them with a bow.

The rest of the day goes on smoothly, Sazanami helps me pack up some essentials for the trip tomorrow when night arrives.

"All right, looks like you're all set for tomorrow. Stay safe alright? Especially when out alone." Sazanami says taking my hand.

"Don't worry Saza, I'm all grown up now you don't need to worry about me anymore. All you need to do, is be my big sister and help me water my Freesia when I'm gone." I say to her with a smile.

"Alright, it's hard not to worry after taking care of you since you were 6." Sazanami sighs.

"I know, time flies and a constant routine is difficult to break. Eventually though, you'll go out and explore the world youself, and hopefully with a husband by your side soon." I say to her.

"Hopefully, that's the word that requires emphasis. Alright, get some rest." Sazanami says ruffling my hair with a smile.

"Goodnight." I reply back to her.

She stands up and exits out the room. I blow out my candle and the golden room is suddenly covered in navy blue. I lay down on my futon and close my eyes, soon, sleep takes over me. I wake up to brightness filling my whole vision, I get up and grab my kimono and head out to wash up. The birds has just started to chirp, signaling a new day. After washing up, I change into my kimono and head out to the dining hall. I ask the maids if they can just prepare something simple for me, because I want an early head start. If I can get to the town early then that would be the best, I do want to look around a bit when I get there. After finishing up eating, I get up to retreive the parcel. As I enter into the hallway, I see my parents and Sazanami.

"Oh, father, mother, Sazanami, good morning." I say to them with a morning greet.

"Good morning dear, you heading out now?" My mother asks me.

"Yes, I'm just going to get the parcel and then saddle up." I reply.

"Did you eat yet?" Sazanami asks me.

"I did, don't worry, I asked the maids to pack me 2 days worth of food, I'm coming back and getting it after I get my bundle." I say to them.

"Alright, since we met here, we won't be seeing you off then, remember to stay safe out there. Take a sword just in case." My father says.

"You don't need to worry about me father I'll be fine alright, I'll bring a sword with me just in case. Have a nice breakfast, see you all in a few days." I reply with a smile.

My parents nod and I give Sazanami's hand a gentle squeeze. I then head to my room to get my bundle and the parcel, I then return to the kitchen to retreive the food and head out to our barn. I saddle up my horse Nagareboshi, I call him Boshi for short. I tie up everything and the parcel, the sword that I brought is neatly tied to the side of the saddle. Without another second to waste, I hope onto Boshi.

"Let's go Boshi, we got a long travel ahead." I say to him.

I snap the reigns and Boshi heads off, the wind quickily picks up as I galloped on the ground. It's such a nice experience, I can go my own pace without having to wait or be restrained. I travelled long. The morning sun soon turned into afternoon, then the bright blue slowly transitions into fiery fire, and eventually darkening into the colors of the shadows. We got far I have to say, we passed the forest area where we camped last time, I found a small village nearby and stayed at an inn. I eat my dinner and after an hour of walking around the small town, I head to bed. The crickets acting as my lullaby, I quickily fall asleep after a long day. I wake up to lively chatters outside, although it's a small town, but the people are quite lively. I get up and get dressed, I wash up and finish the remaining of the food. I should arrive at the town around late afternoon, I quickily pack everything up again and go out to retreive Boshi. We then set off onto the golden brown road again, the sun accompanying us and lighting our way beyond the green grass and fields. Hours go by and we finally arrive at the designated town, it's just as lively as I remembered a few years back. People are roaming the streets, vendors selling their goods and restuarants packed with people. I smile at the scene and head to the estate of the town's lord. As I arrived the guards at the gate greeted me and went to call their owner. Not long the lord comes out, he has aged since I last saw him. Which was 12 years ago, he's in his late early 60's now.

"Ahhh, lady_ my have you grown, please come in." He welcomes me.

"Nice to see you again too." I bow to him.

I enter into the estate and give him the parcel after we sit down in the gathering hall. He opens up the bundle and within the wrapped cloth is a chunk of green crystal, or perhaps jade, it's a gift for the lord. After talking with him and his wife for a bit, evening soon rolls in, and we eat dinner together. I'm leaving tomorrow so I want to walk around the town a little, the streets are always lively at night. I go out by myself and I walk along the crowded streets, bright lanterns of yellow and red floats just above our heads. I see jewelry, food, and many different items. I happen upon a kimono shop, seeing that I'm now grown up, I want to buy a kimono by myself. The little shop is filled with colors made in silk, the reflective shine of the kimono making them look elegant and delicate. As I roamed, my eyes lands on a crimson red Kimono with a white collar and obi. The sleeves and the bottom of the kimono has white flowery dots as decorations, simple but beautiful. Seeing that when I was younger, I wore a pale pink kimono, now to wear a red kimono, it seems like I officially grew up. Also, as I saw the crimson red, my mind began to tick again, why does this red bring back a long lost memory or something? I tried it on and if fits me perfectly, I paid the seamstress and I take it back with me to the lord's estate on where I'll be staying tonight. The night ends, I folded the kimono neatly and I lay down on my futon, I turn onto my side and look out the window of my room. The stress of the forgotten memories of that night is slowly clouding my mind once again. I sigh and click my tongue, I close my eyes and relaxed my heart and mind. Soon, I'm pulled into another slumber. The sun rises again just like every other day, I wake up to the ray of the sun lightening my vision. I need an early head start again, I get up from my futon and I grab the new kimono that I bought last night, the softness of the red silk glides pass my skin awakening me from my drowsiness, I smile as I touch the embroidery of the flowers. I take it with me as I head to the washroom, after washing up I put on my new kimono and tie my obi. I let my hair flow down my back, and I braid a section of my hair and pin it behind my head. A maid leads me to the eating hall, and the lord and lady is sitting there waiting for me.

"My lord, lady, good morning, you're all up quite early." I say sitting down.

"Yes, at our age, we always get up around this time." She says with a gentle smile.

"I see. That just shows how much we change as we get older." I say with a laugh.

"It sure does, I have asked the maids to pack you some food for the trip home." The lord says.

"Thank you so much my lord for the hospitality." I say with a bow.

"No need to thank us, you travelled for two days to give us the beautiful gift. Taking care of you was the least we could so. Tell your father that we love the gift." He says.

"I will." I reply with a smile.

We enjoyed a nice breakfast and they come out to see me off. One of the groundskeeper brought me Boshi from the barn. I hope onto Boshi and look back at them.

"I'll be off then, please take care." I say to them.

"We will, be careful on the way home." His Lady says petting Boshi.

"Oh, and I don't know if you know or not, but if I remember on the road, there's a cherry blossom tree that stands in an open area somewhere. It's been years since I saw it, but if you happen to come upon the forest before sundown, you should try looking for it. It's the beginning of Spring, it should still bloom for another 2 weeks or so." He says.

Suddenly, the long forgotten memory that I tried to forget all together for years has rushed back to me. Maybe by finding it, I might regain some memories. I smile.

"Yes, I'll definitely will, I have only seen a blossom cherry once, and it was the last time I came here, it was the same tree I believe that you're talking about. I happened upon it by curiousity." I say.

"Oh, how nice, yes, definitely please do see it again. Not a lot people know about it, if I was back in my youthful, I would go find it again." He says with a laugh.

"How nice to be young again, in a blink of an eye, 12 years went by since I last came here. I'll be off then." I say to them with another bow.

They nod, I then snap the reigns on Boshi and he turns to gallop off into the horizon, back home again. The day goes by just like how I came here. I know I'll be staying at the same inn on the way that I came. I'll spend the morning or afternoon to look for the cherry blossom tree. The sun travels with me as Boshi's hooves kicks up dirt. The sky turns from cool to warm and then back to cool tones on the color spectrum, I finally arrive at the Inn. The inn keeper remembers me and gives me a room. The night goes by smoothly. The next morning comes around as the world turns in a full circle. I wake up stretching my arm as my back cracks, the morning air is fresh and clean. I put on my red kimono and finish up all my morning routine. I saddle up Boshi and I ride to the exit of the village, the white clouds floating above and the serene blue of the sky brigtens my mood.

"Time to look for that cherry blossom tree. Let's go Boshi." I say patting his mane.

With a snap we set off to the open plains, a few hour goes by and we finally arrive to the same area that we camped at 12 years earlier. I can still remember the forest vaguely. I tie Boshi to a tree, and I recollect my memories 12 years prior. It's late afternoon now, I'm not too worried about the sun going down. I enter into the quiet forest with quiet chirpings of birds, I walk under the tall trees, branches snapping softly below my faint steps. Not long I arrive at the flowing stream, I then face the direction of the open area that I remember. I then head off to it. The gentle Spring breeze carrying my hair around slightly. A few minutes goes by, and I finally see the sunlight shining through at an open area. I smile as I see the clearing, I step out of the forest's border and onto the emerald green grass. There it is, in the center of the clearing is the very same cherry blossom tree. It has bloomed splendidly, its golden brown trunk adorned with vivid pink and magenta of the flowers that sprouts from its branches. I walk up to it , and I'm taken aback at its beauty that I remember so long ago.

"It's still blooming, I'm glad I caught it at its prime moment." I say to myself.

As I walked around the tree, I stop under a branch when I hear a bird's chirping. I look up and within its veil of cherry blossoms, I see a bird slightly sitting on the edge of the branch, one of its wings is opened and hanging slighting on its side. It's hurt.

"I have to help it, it looks like it's going to fall." I say as I look at it.

I look back at the tree trunk and I find little grooves within the trunk, I'll be able to climb it and hopefully reach it. The branch looks thick enough for me to climb on. I rearrange my kimono and lift up my sleeves, I then walk up to it and grab onto its trunk. I then start to pull myself up, and for some reason, it kind of feels familiar. I climb a few feet off the ground, and I grab onto the think branch on where the bird is resting on. I carefully lay myself down onto the branch and did my best to slide across it, problem is, the branch thins out as it reaches its end, so I have to stop at a certain point or else it will snap.

"If I was younger, I can probably reach the end of the branch." I say clicking my tongue.

The bird is resting there, unable to fly. I reach out my right arm to reach it, while trying my best to not snap off any blossoms. I'm practically stretching my whole body at the moment, I can't reach it.

"I'll have to stand up somehow to reach further." I say.

I look down at the ground, and I can barely see the green of the grass, the cherry blossoms filled my whole vision. I must be pretty high up. I try my best to reposition myself, but now that I'm older, my limbs are thicker, not to mention, my kimono is also a problem. I try to crouch onto the branch when my right foot slipped off the branch, and immediately I feel my center of weight shifting to the right. I start to fall off the branch, I let out a gasp and a beginning of a scream. I close my eyes as my hair start to surround me, suddenly, I feel someone grab me in mid air. I immediately grab onto the first thing my hands can find, and it wraps around the person's neck. I let out a gasp at the sudden rush of air, the person pulls me close to their chest as I feel them carrying us down onto the ground gracefully. I open my eyes when I don't feel the movement of the air around me anymore. I see slightly curly pure black hair in front of me mixed with my own, the person feels quite muscular. I'm still holding onto their neck, no words were exchanged between us. I slowly look up from under them and they turn their head and looks down at me, my eyes suddenly falls upon their defined eyes. My eyes goes wide as I see theirs, they aren't like mine, they aren't brown. They are crimson red with white pupils, and for a second, I feel a slight rush of memory faintly coming back to me. Do I know this person somehow? Why do those eyes feel so familiar...


	5. Was It A Worthwhile Trip?

The young man then lowers me down gently, I'm still a bit shocked that it took me a while to regain my balance and composure. I finally get a good look at him now that we have some space between us. He looks like he's in his late 20's or early 30's. He has pale fair skin, curly waist length black hair with bangs covering his forehead. His expression is quite neutral, he's wearing a dark purple kimono that seems torn and ruined. The thing that stuck out the most are his crimson eyes, they're so unique but beautiful, in a way it reminds me of Inuyasha, demon eyes.

"Uhm... thank you for saving me." I say to him with a bow.

He looks at me, his expression still unchanging.

"What were you doing?" He asks me.

His voice is low, calm and rich. It's quite soothing to be honest.

"I was trying to get that injured bird up there on the branch, but I fell." I say pointing up at the tree.

He follows me finger and turns to look up at the tree, after he does that he lunges towards the tree. My eyes goes wide as I see him leaping towards the tree, my eyes follows him as I see him jumping up onto the branch with grace and gently scooping up the bird and the landing onto the ground. I blink to refocus at what I just saw, and I run up to him. He stands up and holds the bird in his hand and looks at it.

"You got it. Thank you. How did you do that? Are you a demon by chance?" I ask him.

He hands the bird to me and I cup it in my hands, being careful not to hurt it more. He looks back at me with his red eyes.

"I am. And you, you're a human..." he replies calmly.

Guess I was right, those eyes are eyes that no human can possess, only demons. Also, no humans can jump that high and move with such grace. Like Inuyasha and Shippo, I'm not scared of him, I'm fascinated. He doesn't seem like a bad guy as well.

"Yes, yes I am. It's nice to meet you. I'm_. What's your name?" I ask him with a smile.

He looks at me with white pupils surrounded in fire's colors. His brows slightly relaxes.

"_. That's a nice name..." he says with a slight smile.

"Thanks, and you?" I ask him again.

"It's Naraku." He replies.

My eyes slightly widens a little as I hear his name. Is it the same Naraku that Inuyasha and the others mentioned? It can't be... the Naraku that they said is so evil, but him... he saved an injured bird and myself. I decided to put that thought aside and just focus on getting to know him.

"Naraku... quite an interesting name. Who gave you that name? Why is it Naraku? I mean, don't you feel like that the name, Naraku might put you in a bad light?" I ask him.

Naraku looks to the side and turns around, the spring breeze gently blowing our hair.

"I don't know. I... don't remember anything from my past..." He answers me.

Don't remember? Is he suffering from amnesia? Like me? I walk up beside him and look into his eyes.

"You don't remember anything? What do you remember? Anything? Anything at all, like where you came from?" I ask him again.

"The only thing that I remember is that I woke up on the ground bare, there was a woman in a cloak that told me that my name is Naraku. That was a month ago." He says looking at the cherry tree.

So he doesn't remember anything from his past till only about a month ago, I feel him. Losing a part of your memories can be stressful.

"Where are you living now? Do you live with anyone?" I ask him.

He turns to look at me.

"I came upon this place while wondering around lost, some villagers were nice enough to give me the clothes that I'm wearing now. I've been staying here by myself ever since, it's serene and peaceful here." He says with a slight smile.

My eyes gazes into his, I couldn't look away. This definitely isn't the Naraku that Inuyasha talked about.

"I came upon this place when I was 10, and I was captivated by the cherry blossom tree. For some reason though, I couldn't remember what I did after coming here that night. It's been bugging me ever since. Please don't think I'm weird or anything but, when I saw your eyes, they reminded me of someone with the exact same crimson eyes that I might have met before." I say with a slight embarrassed smile.

"Really now? Well I haven't met any other human or demon that has the same eyes that I have." He says with a slight chuckle.

"Ya you're right, demon eyes I've noticed are quite unique and one of a kind. Perhaps, maybe it was you that I met years prior. But the lack of memories puts that thought with all the doubts." I say.

He turns to look at me again, our eyes meet and I feel so drawn to them. Like a moth to a fire, I want to drown myself in them. I blink and I let out a shy smile. The bird chirps in my hands.

"Oh my, almost forgot he's still in my palms. I need to sling it's wings up to relieve the pressure." I say as I hold its injured wings.

I sit down on the grass, and I remembered that I don't have any bandages or cloth I could use. I click my tongue in frustration, what can I use as an alternative? I begin to look at the bottom of my kimono.

"Here use this." Naraku says suddenly.

I look up at him confused, in one swift motion he rips of a strip of his kimono. I gasp in a slight shock, he hands the purple cloth to me.

"Naraku, your kimono..." I say looking at the area where he just ripped off the fabric, his toned fair skin is exposed.

"Don't worry, I don't feel cold or hot." He reassures me.

I look at him again and I nod, I take the fabric and I fold it into a thin strip and tie it around the bird's neck and broken wing. I then smooth out the feathers on its head and I smile. I look back at Naraku who's looking down at the bird.

"Thank you. It should take about 2 weeks or so for it to fully heal with enough care." I say to him.

"I see... it'd be nice to see it fly off after recovering." He says quietly.

As I hear those words, I smile and an idea pops up. I stand up and walks up to him.

"How about I come here every 2 days or so and we can take care of it together until it's ready to fly?" I ask him.

He turns to look at me, his eyes slightly surprised.

"Why?" He asks me simply.

"Well you said you wanted to see it fly off after recovering. I'd like to have you experience that. Besides, it's also a part of making new memories since you can't remember your past." I say with a smile.

Naraku doesn't say anything, he just continues to look at me. I let out a small laugh.

"Also, since you said that you've been here ever since, and this is a beautiful place to me, I'd like to spend more time here. I don't want you to be alone here with no one to talk to, so I think it would be nice to get to know each other better, see what we have in common despite you being a demon and I a human. So what do you say? Is that alright?" I ask him.

Naraku's eyes looks into mine back and forth, and he finally shows me a gentle smile.

"Alright." He replies.

"Great! It'll be nice to make new friends and getting to know each other better. I have to get going now, I have about half a day of traveling to go." I say as I tuck the bird safely in my arms.

"Half a day? Sounds far. Even though you live far away, you're still willing to come here?" He asks me.

"It's only half a day or so, it's not too bad when I'm going full speed. Besides, we agreed on it, and I suggested it so I'll see it through. I'll be take the bird home with me and I'll bring it back in 2 days when I come see you. Hope you'll still be here" I say to him.

"Guess I won't be going anywhere." He says.

I smile at him and I nod.

"I'll be going then, nice to meet you Naraku and thank you for today. I'll see you soon. Goodbye." I say to him.

"Goodbye_." He replies with a calm tone.

As I hear those words, another fragment of faint memories rushes to mind. Those two words were said to me by someone, someone who's voice is faintly similar to Naraku's. I mentally shake my mind clear and I return back to reality, I smile at him and I give him a nod. I then turn and head towards the trees, when I enter into the shadowed areas of the beautiful nature. I turn around, and in between the trees, I see Naraku still looking up at the Cherry Blossom Tree.

"See you in two days' time." I say quietly.

I then dash off into the forest and back to Boshi, I tuck the little bird safely within my kimono. I hop onto Boshi and snap the reigns, and Boshi gallops towards the road back home. The sun races against me, but in the end, nature wins and the orange sky turns dark navy blue. I finally arrive home close to midnight. Everyone's asleep, I quietly lead Boshi to the stable and let him rest. I quietly enter my estate, being careful to not awake my parents I slid along the smooth wooden floor to my room. I'll wash up in the morning, tonight I'm just tired. After closing the door to my room, I water my bloomed Freesia flower. I then open up my kimono and gently take out the injured bird, I grab a handkerchief on my table and gently wrap it up but just enough to give it enough wriggling room. It's chirping a little, I pet it's feathers to soothe it.

"You must be hungry, I'll go get you something to eat." I whisper to it.

I then get up and head to the kitchen, luckily there's cooked rice. I scoop up a small spoonful and place it in my hand, on my way back, I squished the rice together to form a small ball. I get into my room and closs the door again, I place the rice ball on my desk and I change out of my kimono and into my night wear. I then take the rice ball and slide into my futon, the little bird is beside me wrapped warmly in my handkerchief. I nip of a tiny bit of the rice and place it on my fingertip, I hold it close to it and it pecks the rice off my finger. I smile seeing that it's still able to eat. I keep nipping off little chunks of rice until it couldn't eat anymore, I then place the rice ball aside and lay my head down onto my pillow, the bird has stopped chirping, and I noticed that it's sleeping. I close my eyes as well, what a long day, but something good came out of it. I met Naraku and saved this little bird, and I had small flashes of my lost memories return to me. Although still blurry but it's something right? It's all because of Naraku, I would like to think that I've met him before. If I haven't, then why flashes of forgotten memories resurface when I look at him and hear his voice. By seeing him more I hope it can help me recover all of those forgotten memories of that night, there's something special about him, and no it's not that he's a demon. I flip onto my side and with Naraku in my mind, I fall into a deep slumber. When I open my eyes I hear the faint sound of chirping, I turn to see the little bird chirping in the handkerchief still.

"Good morning." I say to it sitting up and stretching.

I gently hold it in my hands and open up the handkerchief, I open up the cloth that is wrapped around its broken wing. After I untied it, I look at the purple cloth.

"It's Naraku's... he barely has any clothes on his back and he ripped his kimono for me to use..." I think to myself.

I gently open its wings and feel the bone, I gently open and close it to give it some movement.

"I'll take you to the eating table later and I'll feed you." I say to it.

I then grab my kimono but before I head out of my room I water my Freesia a little. I head to wash up, wow does if feel good to be clean. I come back to my room and pick up the bird, I then walk to the eating hall. The maids are up and setting up breakfast, when they saw me they got surprised.

"Lady_, when did you come back?" One of our maid asks me.

"Good morning everyone! I got back last night around midnight, sorry, but can you get me a small dish with water?" I ask her.

"Yes of course." She replies and head back into the kitchen.

Not long after, my mother and father walks in with Sazanami. Like the maids, they got a surprise as well.

"_, when did you get back?" My father asks me sitting down.

"Midnight." I reply.

"Ah, glad to see that you're home safe and sound." My mother says.

Sazanami comes up to me and sits down beside me and gently place a hand on my shoulder with a smile.

"Welcome back_." She says.

"Thanks Saza." I reply placing my hand over hers.

All of us sits down and enjoy a nice breakfast together, I told them about the injured bird, but left out Naraku in the conversation. After breakfast, I decided to go into town for a walk, taking the injured bird with me. I went to a local doctor and let him check the bird's wing for any fracture, or at least let him check if anything's out of place. Luckily it's just a small joint injury and it will heal in about 2-3 weeks. After the check up, I go to stores to see if I need to get anything. As I walked I come upon a kimono shop, without knowing why, I entered it. I don't need a new kimono so why did I enter the shop? As I walked, my eyes caught onto something blue. I turn to look at what has caught my attention, it's a silk navy blue kimono with a dark purple vest. As I looked at it, a sudden small headache appeared. I close my eyes at the sudden intrusion of pain, I see a sudden faint image of a kimono similar to the kimono that I just saw. A young man with black wavy hair is wearing it, but I can't see his face. I then open my eyes and the headache slowly subsides, was that some kind of message? Regardless, I walk up to the kimono and touch the soft silk. I smile as I glide my hand on the smooth surface, suddenly a small chirp came from inside my kimono. I look down and the bird slightly poked its head out.

"You like this one?" I ask it.

The bird chirped a few more times. I then remembered the ripped fabric on Naraku's tattered kimono.

"Since Naraku saved you and ripped a part of his kimono off for you, how about let's repay him back. He has nothing so we should at least give him something to wear as a gratitude for saving your life and mine." I say to it with a smile.

So I purchased it, it looks like it would fit Naraku nicely, also it's not too expensive. When I get back home, I gently fold it up and wrap it with a string nicely. I got back home around early evening so I missed lunch time with everyone, but I ate while outside. Tomorrow I'll be going back to the Cherry Blossom Tree again, but first I have to tell my parents or at least give them a heads up. Time passes and dinner time eventually arrive, Sazanami, my parents and I all enjoy a nice dinner together, after I finish my dinner I put my chopsticks down and look at my parents.

"Mother, father. I would like to go out tomorrow for a ride with Boshi." I tell them.

"Oh? And where to?" My mother asks me.

"It's somewhere on the way to your fellow lord's town, I'm going there to see a friend." I say to them while thinking of Naraku.

"How long will you be gone for?" My father asks me.

"It will be a whole day, so I'll probably be back home the day after tomorrow most likely. Also, I'll probably be going on this trip back and forth at least 2 weeks every 2 days or so." I say to them.

"Sounds like a long ride, are you sure you can handle that much traveling in such a short period of days?" Sazanami asks me concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm sure with enough rest and food I'll make it there and back without a problem." I say to them.

"Such energy, and persistent as always. I suppose it's nice for you to go out and get some fresh air instead of staying at home all day. You're an adult now, so it's time that we give you a bit of freedom. Just stay safe alright?" My father says with a smile.

"Of course, thank you father and mother. Don't worry about me Sazanami. I'll be fine." I bow to them and give Sazanami's hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her.

After dinner, I begin to take some essentials for the trip and fed the little bird.

"Tomorrow we're going to see Naraku again, you excited? He wants to see you fly again after you're all healed up. The two of us are going to watch over you till you can." I say smoothing out its feathers.

A gentle knock comes from outside of my room.

"Come in." I reply with a moderate voice level.

The door slides open slowly and Sazanami comes in.

"Oh, hi Sazanami, what's up?" I ask her placing the bird on my lap.

Sazanami walks up to me and sits down across from me.

"Just wanted to check up on you and see if you need anything for tomorrow." She replies.

"Nope, don't think I do. I suppose just the same old request of watering my Freesia." I say with a laugh.

"Of course, I won't forget so you don't need to worry. Who is this friend of yours?" She asks me.

The sudden question surprised me a little, if I told her it's a man she'll probably tease me, but if I tell her that he's a demon, then it's another story. But, Sazanami has met Inuyasha and Shippo, and they were just like us. I'm sure she'll be fine with it. I take a deep breath, she's like my sister, so I'll tell her.

"Well to start of, this friend of mine is a he, his name is Naraku, and he's a demon." I tell her.

Sazanami's eyebrows lifts up a little then furrows.

"Naraku... that's the name that Inuyasha mentioned to us. He said that he's really evil, how on earth did you befriend him?" She asks me concerned.

"It's alright Saza, hear me out. Yes, his name is Naraku, but he's nothing like what Inuyasha said. Who knows if this Naraku is the same Naraku that he mentioned, also, he told me that he doesn't remember anything from the past, he told me he woke up naked in the middle of nowhere, he's a demon who suffered amnesia. He told me that a woman in a cape told him that his name is Naraku, so far he's very kind. He saved this bird and myself when I fell from a tree while trying to get it, he hasn't done anything bad." I tell her.

Sazanami looks at me and then the bird, she then sighs.

"Alright, if you trust him then I'll put my trust in you. I suppose I judged too soon. But still, be careful alright? He's a demon after all." She says furrowing her brows slightly.

"Don't worry, if he wanted to hurt me, he would have already. Sometimes, people are more frightening than demons." I say to her as I look out my window at the dark sky laced with dazzling stars.

"You're right. Get some rest, be careful and see you in a few days." She says as she gets up.

"Goodnight." I say to her as she quietly exits out of my room.

I then blow out the candles and tuck the little bird into his handherchief. I then water my Freesia flower a little and slide into my cozy futon. I close my eyes but my heart is beating quite fast, it's weird. Am I that excited to see Naraku? Well, we're still pretty unfamiliar with each other but it's something that can be fixed with time. I give myself a mental smile and with the quietness of my room, I fall asleep. My mind falls into an unconscious realm and when I hear the faint chirping of the birds, that's when I'm pulled back into reality. I open my eyes slowly and the morning sunlight hits my vision, causing my eyes to squint. I slowly sit up and I just sit there for a few seconds to wrap my head around everything, I then turn to look at the little bird, it's still snuggled up in the handkerchief. I smile and I quietly get up. I grab my red kimono and head out to wash up, after getting ready, I take the bird with me and the kimono that I bought Naraku to the eating hall. I want to have a head start. I make myself an easy breakfast and feed the bird some rice and meat, I then packed a bit of food with me along the way and some from Naraku. Does he even need to eat? He said that he has stayed in the forest ever since, and I don't know if demons need to eat. Regardless, I'll bring some anyway. After everything's packed, I go out of my estate and head to the stable to get Boshi. I put on the saddle and reigns, I tuck the little bird inside my kimono and I hop onto Boshi's back. I tie the bundle of food on the side of the saddle and I place the kimono set in front of me. I look up at the ocean blue sky with cotton like clouds floating gently across the vast space, I close my eyes and take in a deep breath.

"With an early head start, I should be able to get to the cherry tree by late evening. I hope he'll be there..." I say with a sense of doubt.

Without another second to waste, I snap the reigns and I gallop off onto the dirt road that leads to a place of beauty and serenity. The road along the way is the same just like every other time that I travelled on it, and just like that, half of the day goes by. The sun is beginning to set by the time I got to the forest, I'm tired, but knowing that I'll be meeting Naraku makes the trip worthwhile. Why? Because, I feel that there's something about him that draws me to him not just because he's a demon, but because when I met him I feel that I already knew him from somewhere and I'm hoping that spending time with him can help me regain my memories. I take the bundle of food and the kimono with me, I hold the kimono close to me and I walk into the forest that is basked in the colors of the sunset. A few minutes passes by and I finally arrive at the clearing, the cherry tree still standing beautiful and radiant as ever. Although the tree is there, but Naraku isn't. I feel a gentle wave of disappointment flow through me but I hold on to that little sliver of hope that he'll be here later, and that tiny thought of worry that he was here but left. I walk across the tall grass and stop underneath the cherry tree who's branches splays out and covers me like an umbrella decorated with vibrant flowers of pink and magenta. I sit down and lean against the thick tree trunk and place the kimono on my lap, the sun is setting below the mountains now but the sky is still orange. I open up my collar and let the little bird peek out its head, I gently stroke it's head feathers and sigh.

"I hope your savior will be here soon, for the meantime, let's take a break. If he doesn't come by by tomorrow then let's leave, maybe our fate was to just meet him once." I say to it.

Fate to only meet him once... perhaps, but why are all these feelings telling me that I've met him before, and every action that I've made till now is to meet him again and get to know him so that maybe one day this whole encounter can help me regain my memories and remember who that person I was with that night 12 years ago once and for all. I lean my head back against the tree trunk and I close my eyes, it's been a long day of traveling so I'm a bit tired. Not long, the gentle wind acts like my lullaby and pulls me into a shallow slumber. Time goes by but I have no idea how long, I'm slowly pulled out of my slumber by quiet rustles of the grass made by footsteps stopping in front of me, and then a faint presence near me. I open my eyes slowly, my mind laced with the faint residue of sleepiness still. I look in front of me and I see a pair of captivating eyes with the colors of ruby gently gazing back and reflecting off the remaining sunlight that still illuminates the world around me.


	6. A Sliver of Trust From The Heart

"Naraku? You're here?" I slowly sigh as I regain my consciousness again.

"Yes, I'm here." He replies.

He stands up and he gently pulls me up as well, I hold onto the kimono that I brought with me.

"I almost thought that you won't be coming here or you might've forgot, or that you already came here and left." I say to him as I smooth out my kimono.

"We made a promise did we not? I also sensed your aura so I came back here. I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so quietly." He says, his red eyes glimmering underneath the fading sky.

"Oh, uh well I''m glad that I actually awoke from my sleep or else I could've missed you or something." I say with an embarrassed smile.

A small chirp comes from within my kimono, I see Naraku's eyebrows slightly furrowing at the sudden sound. I let out a tiny giggle and I open my kimono collar slightly and the little bird pops out its head.

"Looks like you're savior came after all." I say to it.

"You brought it with you, it seems to be in a better shape." Naraku says as he gazes at the bird.

"It does doesn't it? I tried my best to help it move its wing bit by bit these few days and fed it. I think my effort has paid off somewhat." I say as I look at him with a smile.

My eyes suddenly falls to his tattered kimono, and I remembered the gift.

"Oh I got you something, it's a gratitude for saving me that day and this little guy's life." I say to Naraku as I hold out the wrapped kimono to him.

"A kimono? I don't need it, I'm perfectly fine with what I have." He replies not moving to take it.

"Please, it's a gift from me. Also, I can't bear to see you in such ruined kimono, kimonos are worn with elegance and with a purpose, it gives the wearer their image and importance. I'm presenting you this kimono not just because I can't bear seeing you in such tattered clothing, I also want you to feel that you're alive and that you hold importance aside from not remembering anything of your past. So please?" I tell him as I gaze into his ruby eyes.

Naraku's eyebrows slowly loses its hard creases and he looks down at the kimono that is in my hands, he then holds out his hands and gently takes the kimono from me. He looks back at me and I can see a serene expression.

"Thank you_. You sure now how to convince people." Naraku says with a gentle smile.

"I'm just stating the fact and symbolism, it's nothing much. I'll wait here till you finish changing, let me know if you need any help." I say to him with a smile.

I then walk pass him to give him some privacy, I take out the little bird as I direct my attention to it and not on Naraku. The sky is almost completely dark now, but I've noticed the fireflies are slowly coming out. Not long afterwards, a gentle wind blows pass me and carries my hair up. For some reason, I take that as a gentle gesture that Naraku has finished changing.

"I'm going to turn around now, call out if you're not yet finished." I say.

I then turn around and in front of me is Naraku, in the remaining natural light, I see him dressed in the navy blue kimono with the purple vest and yellow obi cord. He looks like a completely different person, he became noble like, more god like. He looks, absolutely flawless, his fair skin accompanied by his ruby red crystal eyes makes him so captivating. As I look at the new Naraku, the sudden flash of the image of the person wearing the similar kimono pops into my mind again, how I wish it was him, so that I don't need to keep searching. His long black hair gently swaying in rhythm with the wind. His expression is soft. I feel my heart skip a beat or something like that, but I regain my composure again. He just looks really handsome.

"How is it?" He asks me.

"You look, handsome and a completely new you. I suppose the only thing missing..." I say as I looked at his overall appearance.

I see the he's holding the string that was used to wrap around the kimono, I walk up to him and take the string from him, he looks at me slightly confused. It's not a strong string so I hold onto the middle of the string and pulled as hard as I could, with enough tension the string snapped. I then look back up at Naraku, we're just mere inches away.

"Can you bend down for me a little?" I ask him.

"Why?" He asks me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. So please bend over a little?" I ask again with a giggle.

Naraku's eyes glimmers but he complies, he bends over slightly, and the top of his head almost touches my nose. I place the string between my teeth and with both hands, I scoop up the top half of his hair from the ear area and bring the hair slightly to the top of his head but slanted towards the back. I then take the string and wrap it around the bundle of hair a few times and then I tied a knot, with my fingers I gently brush them through his soft hair.

"There, now the look is complete, you look perfect now." I say to him.

Naraku slowly stands straight again, I have given him a half up ponytail, with a lock of hair in front of his ears to frame his face and his short bangs. It makes him look noble like, which I find fits him perfectly. Also, he looks flawless, and captivating, in fact, I've found him captivating the first time I saw him. I smooth out the silk sleeves and gently pat down the the slight wrinkles in the front, after fixing that I gently straighten out his collar. As I do so, I look up at Naraku and I see him gently gazing back at me. I feel my face slightly heating up, am I being too touchy to someone who I barely even know yet? With that thought in mind, I awkwardly retreat my hands.

"Sorry about that, couldn't help wanting to get rid of the wrinkles." I say with an awkward laugh.

"Thank you_." Naraku replies calmly.

"No problem, thanks for accepting it. Here, let's check on the little bird." I say to him.

I sit down underneath the cherry blossom tree on the soft grass, Naraku follows me and sits down across from me. I gently take the little bird out of my kimono again since I placed it back in when I went to help Naraku with his kimono, I held it out towards Naraku.

"Why don't you hold it for a while? Let it get use to you a little." I say to him with a smile.

Without a word, Naraku gently opens his palms and I place the bird in his hands. He brings it close to him as he looks at it, I smile and I open the bundle of food that I brought. I offered some to Naraku, he was curious at first but eventually ate some. It was a quiet "dinner" but it was relaxing and soothing.

"Seems like it got use to you already. You two sure have a connection." I say with a smile.

"Perhaps, what is its name?" Naraku asks me.

It's name? Oh my... all this time I haven't even given it a name. I suppose this is a good time to give it one?

"I haven't given it one yet. How about, let's think of one together?" I suggest.

Naraku looks back at me, his red eyes looking maroon in the night light. He shows me a gentle smile within the glowing aura of the fireflies.

"Not a bad idea I suppose." He says.

"Great! Let's see. Well, since we're nursing it, it's practically being reborn again." I say thinking hard.

"And it's a soul, a living thing." Naraku adds.

"Reborn, a soul. A new soul. Atarashi Tamashi." I say as I think of those two words.

"How about Atamashi?" The combination of the two words." Naraku says.

I look at Naraku, and I smile without knowing. It's a beautiful name.

"I love it, Atamashi it is. It's a little soul that's getting a second chance at life." I say as I pet the feathers on its head.

"A soul getting a second chance at life..." Naraku whispers.

I look back up at Naraku and I see his eyes just staring blankly into space as if he's lost in thought. Without knowing I gently touch his arm, it pulls him back into reality and he looks back at me. He must be trying to think of his past.

"I don't know you that well, and I don't know what you've been through, but it shouldn't matter to yourself and I. Whatever happened to you in the past, you have been given a second chance at life, to start anew. A life is precious, we shouldn't let the past hold us down and prevent us from having a future that we want. A friend once told me: losing a part of your memory can be hard, but what if it's for the best? What if it's something that wasn't meant to be etched into your mind? You can try to find it again, but what if it's something that you'll come to regret in the future if you manage to gain it all back? I've tried hard to try and find my missing memories, and I've to realize now that, maybe I should just let it be. I should focus on the present and the future, and if one day those memories comes back then let them, I'll find ways to cope with them and deal with it when the time comes. You should too, don't you think?" I ask Naraku.

Yes, maybe I should stop trying to regain those memories, I've done all that I could. I want to imagine who that person was and if Naraku was that person or not, but without proof and clarity, it will always remain a mystery. Naraku's brows furrows slightly, but then relaxes.

"I suppose you're right_. Your words are always calming and persuasive." He says with a chuckle.

"My parents always called me persistent and stubborn. I'll go out of my way just to achieve something." I say with a laugh.

Naraku looks at me his now maroon colored eyes bouncing from one of my eyes to the other.

"Thank you, for being my first friend and for letting me see that I deserve a second chance at life." Naraku says.

"No thanks are needed, I'm glad that I got to befriend you, a demon. It allows me to understand your kind much better, you aren't that different than us humans. You have feelings, sorrow, happiness, and thoughts, it's what makes us alive. I told you before, I don't want you to be alone. If you ever need to talk, I'll listen." I say.

"You're right. I'm grateful." Naraku replies with a soft smile.

I then let out a yawn, and I realized how tired I am. Naraku noticed and smiled.

"You had a long day, sleep, this place is safe so you don't have to worry." Naraku says.

"Yea, long day today, but it paid off I think. Thanks Naraku, you should get some rest too." I say as I lie down onto the soft grass.

"To think that that you're not afraid to be here by yourself and with a demon. You're brave." Naraku says.

I look up at the clear night sky, the stars are dazzling.

"I don't think it's because I'm brave, I like to believe the good in people, despite good or bad. Even the bad has morals and knows good, they just went through a lot that blinded them from finding their good side. If you were a bad person you would have done something to hurt me already." I say.

"How would you know I won't hurt you one day in the future? What if the me in the past was someone bad?" He asks me.

I listen to his question and I stay silent for a few seconds, and I smile as I stare into the vast space.

"Like I said, if you were someone bad, you would have hurt me already. The past is the past now. The future will be the future, and if you were to hurt me somehow in the future, I hope that our friendship that we formed today will prevent you from doing something like that. I trust you Naraku, even though we only started to know each other but I feel that our bond will last for a long time." I say.

I turn my head to look at Naraku, he's sitting with one of arm resting on his knee, he's looking at the ground, he noticed my gaze and he turns to look at me. I show him a gentle smile, he returns it with a subtle one. He then lies down beside me and the two of us look up at the sky surrounded by glowing fireflies.

"This place really is beautiful, it's almost magical." I say inhaling deeply.

"It does, in a world of demons, for a place to be magical shouldn't be such a surprise." He says calmly.

His calm voice is soothing to listen to and I feel that it can lull me into sleep right away.

"You're right. An open area in nature with a beautiful cherry blossom tree standing majestically, and glowing fireflies accompanying the serene beauty of this place. I almost don't want to leave to be honest." I say with a laugh.

"You have a home to return to, this place won't disappear so you can always come back, but it shouldn't be the place that holds you from seeing the rest of the beauty the world has to offer." Naraku replies.

I nod in response. Naraku is still holding Atamashi in his hands, I smile as I see it sleeping peacefully on his stomach area. Without knowing, I slowly focused on Naraku's rhythmic breathing. His chest rising and falling in a steady pace, his eyes looking up at the sky and the crimson rim of his iris glimmering in the moonlight. He looks flawless, as aspected of a demon I suppose. I couldn't help but admire him. As I gaze at him, I feel sleepiness slowly creeping on me. With no words exchanged between us, the gentle night breeze mixing with my own breathing, I slowly close my eyes and my consciousness fades out. Before it does completely though, I feel a few strands of my hair being brushed aside gently from my face. It was so subtle and natural. With my consciousness almost fading away, I assume it was the night breeze.


	7. Blossoming of One's Yearning

I wake up to the chirping of the birds around me, I stir and open my eyes slowly. The rising sun is bright and the morning orange laces the vast sky above me, I yawn and stretch my arms and my back. I slowly sit up and I sit there for a bit trying to regain my consciousness again. When I come to, I look around me, the green trees surrounds the open field like a border, the soft grass beneath me tickles my hands as they sway in the gentle morning breeze. I look up and I can see the pink cherry blossoms greeting me with its vibrant petals, I then look to my left. Naraku's not beside me anymore, I look up and further into the openness. My eyes fall upon a lean figure standing in the middle of the grass, his long curly wavy black hair falling behind his back like black cascade, his navy blue silk kimono reflecting the sun's light and more vibrant than when I saw it at night. Naraku's still as a statue as he looks at the sky it seems, I smile at the scene. I get up and smooth out my kimono, I then walk up to him, the grass gently rustling as I walked through it. When I'm about to reach him, Naraku turns around. My eyes meets his and just like always, I'm captivated by his eyes. The crimson red of his irises looks like deep fire with the white of his pupils giving its vibrance, he has a calm and subtle smile on his face.

"Morning Naraku." I say to him with a smile.

"Morning." He replies.

As I look at him I notice that Atamashi is in his hands, he's gentle massaging its wing.

"How is Atamashi? And did you rest well?" I ask him.

"Yes, I had a nice rest. Atamashi seems to be recovering nicely, all thanks to you." Naraku says.

"No, I can't take all the credit. We did it together, you should give yourself a pat on the shoulder." I say to him.

"A pat on the shoulder... Never thought that I could save a life just like that without thinking." Naraku says looking up at the sky with a slight vacant look.

I look at his expression and I wonder. Why is he saying stuff like that? Anyone can save someone if they wanted to, why does he think it's hard to save someone.

"Why are you putting yourself in this position? Everyone is capable of saving a life, it's part of what makes us human or a body that has a soul. You saved Atamashi because you thought it was the right thing to do. They say that being evil is easy, and being good is difficult and requires a lot of effort, but those efforts can bring a lot of happiness. You made that effort without thinking, and look, something good came out of it. You didn't just save one life, you saved two. Be proud Naraku." I say to him with a gentle nudge on the arm.

Naraku looks down from the sky and then at me, his ruby eyes gazing into mine. The gentle breeze carries stray strands of our hair around us, as I looked at him, I feel frozen, like I'm held under a spell. What is this? I clear my throat after blinking a few times.

"Let's explore this place a bit, so far I'm only familiar with this area, so can you show me around? I want to get a grasp of this place before I leave in the afternoon." I ask him with a smile.

Naraku softens his expression and smiles.

"You're leaving in the afternoon... Sure, follow me." He says.

He turns around and I follow beside him as we walk into the tall trees. We walked through the beautiful nature, birds chirped in the trees and the sound of water flowing through the streams. Small animals scampering along the ground and flowers lined the ground below our feet, this place is a beauty indeed. Atamashi chirped along the way, he seems excited but unfortunately he still can't quite fly yet. After a while, Naraku leads me to a stream, larger than the one that I saw 12 years ago. The clear water reflects the sunlight and it shimmers as it flows down the stream.

"It's beautiful." I say in awe.

The morning light making everything look more serene and calm, I smile and run to the edge of the stream, I feel like a kid again, but I don't feel embarrassed or anything. I kneel down and feel the cool water, it's so refreshing. I dip both of my palms in the water and washed my face gently, the coolness of the water wakes me up completely and washed away any remaining sleepiness. I shake my hands dry and I inhale the fresh air and close my eyes, I open them again a few seconds later and look beside me. Naraku kneels down beside me and scoop up a handful of water and let Atamashi drink from it. I smile at how caring Naraku is, he looks charming and enchanting. He then looks up and at me, I feel a slight heat coming to my cheeks as our eyes meet.

"Is everything alright?" He asks me.

"Perfect, everything's perfect. Seeing you taking care of Atamashi is heartwarming." I say with a giggle.

"Ah... I see." Naraku replies with a nod.

After looking at the stream, we walked around a bit more. We admires the luscious green of the leaves, the yellow, white, and purple of the small flowers. The gentle breeze guiding us through out the heart of the forest, it's a lot bigger than I thought. The morning soon turns into afternoon, I have to leave soon but before I do. Naraku and I come upon a cliff that looks out to the horizon and mountains that lines the distance, the two of us sit side by side and look out. How peaceful and tranquil, the white clouds rolling by in the sky, the shapes of birds flying in a line above us.

"Thanks for today Naraku, I got to see so much beauty and wonder today, and just in this forest alone." I say smiling as I inhale the fresh air.

"No need to thank me, I believe you have done more for me than I have for you." He says quietly.

I turn to look at him, he's looking out into the distant with a vacant gaze again.

"Here let me hold Atamashi." I say to Naraku.

Naraku looks at me puzzled but hands Atamashi over to me. I hold him in my palms and I hold him out and away from me, holding him above the ground that is far from us. I open my palm and I waited.

"What are you doing_?" Naraku asks me with a bit of concern.

"I'm showing you something." I say to him with a gentle smile.

We both look back at Atamashi, he's chirping and moving, but he's not attempting to fly. When I think I got the message through I pull Atamashi back and pet him. I then turn my body to face Naraku.

"What I'm trying to show you is, all of us have our moments when we are at our weakest. Although we have our weaknesses, they shouldn't keep us down or prevent us from doing what we were meant to do. Atamashi was born to fly, but under circumstances he's unable to at the moment. We, are here to help him, nurse him, and be there for him when it's time for him to spread his wings again. Let's see ourselves as Atamashi, our weaknesses in this moment is not remembering a part of our life, but that is when you and I come in for each other. We are there to support each other, be a friend for one another. The most important of all, is that I hope we'll be there to see each other reach our potential, finding ourselves, and living out our lives the way we want. I didn't do more for you than what you have done for me. Kindness shouldn't be seen as an act that requires some kind of payback, so don't think you owe me anything, you don't." I say with a smile.

Naraku looks at me, his eyes searching mine. I feel a slight sense of conflict reflecting from his eyes.

"Your words always seem to calm me whenever my mind is in deep thoughts. it's admirable, I feel grateful that I met you_." Naraku says with a gentle smile.

I feel a slight tingling feeling deep down in my chest, how embarrassing.

"'A lot of lecturing and reading from my teachers when I was younger, never realized that I could put those lectures to use till I met you. I'm glad that I met you too Naraku, since meeting you I have cleared up some pondering thoughts that I had for quite a while, and I have come to understand about life as well. Guess our meeting was fate." I say with a laugh.

"I suppose so." Naraku replies and looking out again.

This time his expression is back to his calm expression, never knew that just by looking at his face I can tell if he's truly at peace or his mind is in a conflicting state. When the sun finally start to shift location, I decide it's time for me to leave if I want to get home before the next day. We return back to the Cherry Blossom Tree, I smile as I look at its vibrant flowers. I then turn to Naraku.

"Guess I'll be going then. I'll come back and visit you in another 2 days." I say to him.

"If it's too tiring, you don't need to." He says.

"It may be tiring at first, but I feel that the more I travel the sooner I'll get use to it. Besides, I like this place remember? I also made a promise so I'm planning on seeing it through. What, you don't enjoy my company?" I ask him teasingly with a smile.

Naraku closes his eyes and shows a subtle smile, he then looks back at me, his vivid ruby eyes glistening in the afternoon sunlight.

"Not at all, I enjoy your company. It's calming." He replies.

His words sends a warm feeling through my body and I smile.

"Same here, I'll bring Atamashi back with me and hopefully he'll be closer to spreading his wings next time. I best be going now. Take care and don't overthink too much alright?" I say to him with a gentle nudge on the arm.

"I'll try not to. Be careful on the way home." Naraku responds.

I nod, with Atamashi in my palms I turn and head back into the forest. I walk through the canopy of trees and eventually find Boshi munching on the grass that is spread all around him. I pat him and grabbing his reigns I hop onto his back, I look back into the green forest. For some reason I miss Naraku already, but why am I missing him so soon? It's not like I'm not going to see him again or anything and why do I care so much about him? Yes, he's a friend but we practically just started to get to know each other. Oh well, I'll see him again in a few days, besides I got Atamashi to take care of. With a final glance, I snap Boshi's reigns and we gallop back home. Like before, the sun and I race against each across the open plains, but in the end, the sun sets before I reach my estate. By the time I arrived home, the stars took their stage upon the navy blue night sky. I take Boshi to the stable to rest up and I hold onto Atamashi, and just like last time, everyone is asleep already. I make myself a simple dinner and fed Atamashi some food as well, this time I quietly wash myself before heading to bed since it's not as late as last time. After changing into my night wear, I water my Freesia flower. I then snuggle into my futon and pet Atamashi, I massage its wings and it chirps quietly.

"Sorry for not giving you a name earlier, but I'm glad that Naraku and I managed to give you one, a beautiful name too. Can't wait to see you fly again, you'll soar high and above the clouds and above everything. Till then, just hold a bit longer. Goodnight." I say to it.

I wrap it up in my handkerchief to keep it warm and I lay back onto my futon, I look up at my roof. The moonlight seeping in through my window, it's giving my room a dim image.  
As I look at my roof, my mind slowly drifts away, but somewhere in my mind, Naraku occupies a part of it. I mean why is he so special from all the other? How is he any special than Inuyasha or Shippo? It's a question that will never leave my mind, but it's not something unpleasant either. I close my eyes and blank out my mind, I let the quietness pull me to sleep just like how it always does. When I wake up, the sun is up and high, the warm morning welcomes me. I stretch my arms and back and sit up, I rub my sleepy eyes and I look down beside me, Atamashi is up already, he's chirping. I smile and I open up the handkerchief, I gently pick him up and open his injured wing, it seem to be a lot better. I open and close it a few times to give him some exercise. I get up and water my Freesia. It's still beautiful. I pick up my kimono and go wash up, after washing up, I head to the eating hall with Atamashi, my parents and Sazanami are already at the table. Sazanami at this point has literally became a part of the family, my parents treat her as a daughter.

"Morning everyone." I say greeting them.

"Morning dear, glad to see you came back alright. Did you rest well?" My mother asks me.

"Yes, I had a good rest. How were you all these few days?" I ask them as I eat my breakfast.

"We've been good, hope you had fun these two days with your friend and Atamashi." Sazanami says gently touching Atamashi's head.

"We did, I got to explore the area more and it's a beauty." I say with a big smile on my face.

"That's wonderful, _ we have news ourselves." My father says

I look at them, is it good news or bad news?

"News? What's going on?" I ask them.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Your mother and I will be going on a two week travel to meet an old friend of ours from years ago. We just want to let you know before we leave." He says.

"Oh, well when are you leaving?" I ask them.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow, we figured that you have your friend to see so we asked Sazanami to accompany us." My mother says giving Sazanami a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Yes, we'll be leaving on the same day I see." I reply resuming eating my breakfast.

"Yes, hope you'll be alright these two weeks by yourself." My father says.

"Father, I'm not a child anymore, I'm an adult now I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry anymore." I say with a smile.

Both my parents nod and we finished breakfast with a nice conversation. The day goes by calmly and smoothly, nothing interesting. Probably because I've been living here all my life so everything just seem so, moderate and dull. I decided to take Atamashi out for a walk, Sazanami accompanies me. It's been a while since I've done something with her, we go into town to see if we need anything.

"It's been so long since we went out and hung out hasn't it?" I ask her.

"It has indeed, when we were younger we were so free. Now, we've grown up, 12 years went by in a flash." Sazanami says.

"Time just doesn't stop for anyone or anything, wish it could though. It's been a long time since you gone out of town, I think the last time was 12 years ago with all of us. This will be a great opportunity for you to go out and see the wonders Saza." I say with a smile.

"I suppose it will. I won't be around to talk to you for two weeks, you'll be alright right?" She asks me with a gentle nudge.

"I'll be absolutely fine, besides, I have Naraku to talk to for a day or two." I say as I smile at the thought of him.

"You seem to be really really fond of him, if only you can see your smile right now." She says with a slight laugh.

Am I actually smiling that much? How much of my life has Naraku taken up? Regardless, I don't mind though, there's so much to him that I want to figure out.

"I guess, he's just someone special in my life." I reply.

"More special than me?" Sazanami asks teasingly.

"Of course not! You're like my big sister, you're practically my big sister." I say hugging her.

"I'm just teasing, but in time I won't be. You'll meet that special someone in your life who you'll spend your life with, when you do, you have to cherish him, help him in times of need and dilemma. Alright?" She says.

My special someone... when will I find him? I hope I will soon.

"I will. You as well Saza, I'm praying for the day that you'll find your special someone as well." I say to her.

"Thanks_, but I don't know if I will, I'm technically still a maid, just one step higher than the others." She says quietly.

"No you're not, you took care of me since I was young and even now, you're my sister and you are part of this family. I'm sure that if you find that special someone my parents will absolutely give you their blessings." I say with a determined tone.

Sazanami laughs gently and gives my arm a gentle rub, she then leans her head against mine.

"Thanks_. Wish you were my little sister by blood. But they say, family doesn't always have to be blood related." She says.

"Exactly!" I say giving her a gentle squeeze.

We both laugh and continue strolling. We bought some large beautifully woven towels to. We bought 4, as I look at them, I realized that they could be used to put on the ground and lay on. I'll bring 2 with me the next time I go see Naraku. When night rolls in, I pack up anything that I want to bring with me for tomorrow. Sazanami and my parents are packing for their travel as well. Seems like all the masters of this house will be leaving, would this house still be a house? I hope the maids and groundskeepers will keep the house together, I'm sure they will. I let Atamashi hop around my room as I pack, still not quite able to fly yet. I pack the 2 towels with me, I look at the designs on them. One is green with flower petals woven on it. The other one is blue with light and dark shades of blue woven to create water and waves impression.

"What a nice combination, let's go to bed Atamashi, tomorrow we'll be seeing Naraku again." I say as I pick him up from his hopping.

I gently wrap him up in my handkerchief like always and I lie down on my futon, yes, tomorrow I'll be returning to the beautiful Cherry Blossom Tree. I close my eyes and let my consciousness slowly disperse, but faintly in the back of my mind, Naraku exists still.


	8. Deep Feelings Within Shallow Waters

I open my eyes to the brown of my ceiling, I stretch and my back cracks, it feels nice. I yawn and I sit up. Another day and another travel, but I'm anticipating it a lot. I let Atamashi hop around my room as I quickily go wash up, after washing up I return back to my room. When I open my door, I see something zipping from mid air to the ground. It surprised me. Turns out it's Atamashi, he managed to lift himself off of the ground but wasn't able to maintain long enough in the air.

"Atamashi! You're so close to flying! Amazing job! You'll be flying in no time. Come on let's go eat some breakfast and head off to see Naraku." I say picking him up.

I grab my stuff and head out to the eating hall, my parents and Sazanami are already seated. I sit down in my spot.

"Morning, are everything packed for your trip?" I ask them.

"Yes we are everything's on the carriage, and you?" My father asks me.

"I don't have much to take with me, I'm coming back in two days." I say to them.

"Right, as always, be careful on the way there and home." My mother says.

"You guys as well." I reply with a smile and a nod.

We ate our breakfast quickily so that we can get an early start on our seperate trips. After strapping my bundle on Boshi's saddle I hop on, my parents and Sazanami get on their carriages with a few servants to accompany them.

"Well, guess we'll be seeing each other in two weeks time." Sazanami says to me.

"Yes, make sure you enjoy the trip, the road there and when you get there. Many wonders awaits you." I say to her.

"I will. Take care of yourself alright. We'll see you soon." She says with a smile.

"It's time for you to take control of this house with our absence, eventually, you'll be the master of this house when we leave. We trust you_, you're a grown up now. Responsibilities are now laid upon you, I know you'll be a young woman with a lot of potential. Take care dear." My mother says with a smile.

"Thanks mother, I will." I reply.

I give my father a nod and with a snap of our reigns, we head off towards the exit, and when we reach the outskirt, we head off into opposite direction towards our desired destination. I gallop on the gravel laced road, my hair is flying behind me. Atamashi is snugged cozily in my kimono. Hours go by and the sun is starting to set, but I suppose Boshi rested well last night, he's galloping faster today. At this rate I think we'll get there an hour earlier than last time. The sky is pale blue with a slight lace of orange in the distance, I arrive in the forest area and tie Boshi to another tree surrounded by luscious grass. I take the bundle with me and walk through the serene forest filled with the voices of nature. In no time, I return to the all so familiar Cherry Blossom Tree, when I arrive, I smile as I see the person standing underneath it looking up at the flowers. As I see his flawless presence I feel an overwhelming feeling deep inside, perhaps I know what it is. I then walk towards the center of the attention in this majestic land. As I get closer, Naraku turns around as he senses my presence. When I see his eyes I almost stop in my track, but I regain my composure and wave to him. He smiles.

"Guess I made it earlier than last time huh?" I say as I stop in front of him.

"Yes, the sun is still setting. Nice to see you again." He says.

"Ya, nice seeing you again too. Thanks for being here this time. Were you waiting long?" I ask him.

"No, I practically live here remember?" He replies with a subtle smile.

"Right, how did I forget. Oh good news, Atamashi flew in the air today." I say taking out Atamashi and handing him to Naraku.

"He did? He must be fully recovered soon." Naraku says smoothing out Atamashi's head.

"Yes, he should be ready to fly the next time I come back here. He could only stay in the air for a few seconds, but he's almost ready." I say with a smile.

Naraku looks at Atamashi, he looks absolutely flawless. But as I examine is expression deeper, I can see a slight furrow on his brows. As I look at the sun that is still in the process of setting, the sky is still bright. I got an idea.

"Hey Naraku?" I ask him.

"Yes_?" He responds looking back at me.

"Since it's still bright outside, how about let's go take a dip in the stream. The weather is pretty warm, what do you say?" I ask him.

"A dip?" He asks me confused.

Right, he probably doesn't know the meaning of that word. Also, he's a demon so he probably doesn't require a lot of humanly needs.

"It's another word for taking a swim. I understand that demons might not do these kind of things often but I think it's a nice time for one before the sun sets. So you up for it?" I ask him.

I feel like a little kid trying to persuade an older sibling to do something or go somewhere with me, but I don't really feel embarrassed. I feel like I'm giving a pleading look but then Naraku smiles.

"Sure, let's go take a "dip" at the stream." He replies.

"Great! I brought towels with me. Thought I could put it to use, also, I think it will be relaxing." I say to him.

I then take his hand in mine without thinking, for some reason, I feel that his hand fits mine. The grooves and curves of our hands, his hand slightly cool to the touch but it feels soothing, Naraku doesn't pull away. I take us to the stream that I remember, it's beautiful under the flaming orange of the sky. As we arrive, I release Naraku's hand, I place one of the towel down and wrap Atamashi inside. He has grown attached to me so I know he won't hop away. As I look at the stream, a thought comes into mind. I feel a slight heat come to my cheeks, yes, I forgot something.  
I turn around to look at Naraku, he's looking at the water without moving.

"Uhm, I guess we should start discarding our kimono first before heading in. You want to go in first or I?" I ask him.

"It's something uncomfortable for you isn't it? Or is it something that humans do when they see each other...bare?" He asks me with a slight confused expression.

"Uh... well, it's kind of a modest thing or respect for each other. It's kind of a thing between men and women." I explain to him.

"I see. I suppose I'll go in first then, I'll then give you your privacy before you come in just like how you gave me my pivacy that day when you gave me this kimono." Naraku says.

"Oh right, alright yea, thanks." I say with a smile.

Naraku nods and we both turn around, I hear the slight rustling of his kimono. I then hear the gentle sound of the water rippling, I take that as a signal for me.

"I'll be looking the other way, you don't need to worry." I hear him say behind me.

I take a deep breath, I feel really embarrassed but I shouldn't be? I slowly take off my red kimono, and then shed the inner clothes. I realize that I could use it to cover my front as I enter into the water, I hold the white inner kimono to my chest, and I turn around. Naraku is looking the other way as he's sitting in the middle of the gentle flowing stream. His long black hair flowing in th stream like black silk, his broad fair shoulder gleaming in the water. I gently step into the water, it's cool I feel goosebumps raising on my skin. I remember Naraku telling me that Demons don't feel cold or hot, I take a deep breath and in no time I get use to the cool water. My white kimono is swaying in the water as I wade towards him.

"So how do you like the feeling?" I ask him.

Naraku turns around and I see his eyes, he looks, serene.

"It's relaxing, thanks for telling me about this." He says with a smile.

"This is nothing to be thankful about, it's nice to feel the calming water at times." I say as I look at him.

Naraku shows me a gentle nod and he looks up at the sky. For some reason, I'm not thinking much about us being bare and being in the water together. As I see his face, his eyes are travelling along the sky. I want him to try something.

"Hey Naraku." I say his name quietly.

He looks down at me upon hearing his name. His eyebrows slightly raised in curiosity.

"Let's try something a bit more, relaxing." I say to him.

"How?" He asks me.

"They say that in order to be completely relaxed, your mind has to be like calm water. Water is continuously flowing, it has raging moments but only under circumstances. Most of the time it's calm, so we should try to become like the water." I say to him.

"You know quite a lot." He says.

"Well not really, it's just a saying that I heard and read in readings when I was younger. Let's try it out." I say to him with a smile.

"How?" He asks me again.

"Well, first we need to take a deep breath of air. I'm not sure about you though but I need to, then we submerge our heads underwater. When we're underwater, all the sounds around us are muted. So when we submerge, empty out your mind, and let the quietness calm you. You ready?" I ask him.

"I'm ready if you are." Naraku says looking into my eyes.

"I am, close your eyes when you're underwater alright, don't think to much or you'll want to surface due to lack of oxygen that you may experience. Or not." I say with a slight laugh.

With our eyes mentally counting down, I take a deep breath and we both submerge our heads simultaneously. I close my eyes as I feel the cool water surround my face, I can feel my long black hair flowing around me. I empty out my mind, no sounds were heard, just muffled silence of my own heartbeat. I don't want to think of anything right now, but unconsciously, Naraku comes into mind. I open my eyes and I look through the blurry water, I see Naraku in front of me. His eyes are closed and his face is calm and serene, I smile as I see him at peace. As I gaze at him, I forgot about the lack of oxygen problem. I feel that overwhelming feeling again deep in my heart, I close my eyes again to try and block out that feeling but when I managed to calm my mind. I realized what it is, I open my eyes again and look back at Naraku through the cloud of my hair. This feeling that I've been having whenever I see or think of Naraku, I realize it's love. I love... Naraku. Just as I realize that, I gasp. The oxygen dilemma fills my mind, I guess my sudden panic interrupted the stillness of the water and Naraku's eyes slowly open. He slowly looks at me and when I see his eyes, I feel my love rising for him again. Within the clear blue water, his ruby eyes glistens. Lacking oxygen I lift my head out of the water, I shake my head and wipe the water away from my face. My hair is matted to my shoulder and face, Naraku lifts his head out of the water too. He wipes the water away from his face, after I recover I look at Naraku. The water droplets laces his long eyeslashes, his fair flawless skin glistening in the setting sun. How could I not have fallen in love with him? I might have already fell in love with him that day that he saved me, I just wish I realized it sooner.

"You alright?" He asks me.

"Yea, I guess I just have a low lung capacity. How was the feeling?" I ask him.

"It's not a surprise that you started to lack oxygen, we are different after all. You can do things that I can't and I can that you couldn't. The feeling, it was very relaxing, soothing. I actually felt at peace." Naraku says with a smile.

"That's wonderful. I want you to have a moment all to yourself, a moment to erase everything from your mind, the stress, worries, and so forth and just be in this moment." I say to him.

"Thank you for that, ever since meeting you, you have been helping me alot with what I'm going through. What I've experienced just now, it, I don't think it was because of the water that helped me relax. It was your presence and you being here that I feel that made me feel at peace." Naraku says looking at me with his ruby eyes.

As I hear those words from him, I feel my cheeks heating up slowly. I'm at a lost of words, but deep down I feel happy. I smile.

"I'm happy you feel that way, it means a lot to me." I tell him.

"Although I know I have this feeling but I know nothing about feelings. I feel that what I knew before has all disappeared along with my past." Naraku says.

"Hey, it's ok. It's something that we can learn over time. I can teach you. Let's get out of the water first, the sun is beginning to set. Let's have a conversation before sleeping." I say to him.

Naraku looks at me and nods. Holding my white kimono in front of me still, I exit out of the water. Naraku and I dry off with the towels and dress up in our kimonos, I wring out the water of my white inner kimono. Holding Atamashi in his hands, the two of us walk back to the Cherry Blossom Tree as the sky slowly turns navy blue. The moon is out and illuminates the land around us, the fireflies are out again and their glowing yellow aura fills the space like floating stars. I lay one of the large blankets out onto the ground, I spread my damp white kimono out so that it can dry overnight.

"Let's sit down on these, it's more comfortable than sleeping on the grass." I say to him with a smile.

Naraku looks at it, he kneels down and let Atamashi hop off his hands first. He then sits down onto the soft towel, he glides his hand along the wool.

"Comfortable isn't it?" I ask him.

Naraku nods. I then lay the other big towel over his lap and then my own, we're sitting across from each other so it's easy. Atamashi hops around on the towel, I smile at the cuteness.

"You look really happy." Naraku quietly says.

I turn to look at me, and I smile. If only you know the true reason as to why I'm happy.

"I am, I'm happy in this moment right now. Under the night sky in this gentle breeze and under this beautiful tree, with Atamashi and you." I tell him, not telling him the true reason.

"So happiness is when you're in a place of beauty?" He asks me.

"I suppose you can feel happiness in a place of beauty. True happiness though, I believe, is when you're in a place of beauty with people who are important to you." I say.

"So I'm important to you?" He asks me again.

Did I just make it obvious? I feel a slight heat rush to my cheeks. He's not wrong, I love him. So yes, he is important to me.

"Yes, you are someone important in my life aside from my family and some friends that I met a few years back. I'm happy because I'm spending time with you in this beautiful place." I tell him with a smile.

"All those feelings, I want to understand them more." He says.

I'll be happy to tell you. I want you to understand them and know them bit by bit. Then hopefully, one day my feelings.

"Human emotions are quite complex and it seems endless. But, the most common ones are, happy, sad, anger, loneliness, longing, confusion, hate, and love." I say.

Naraku's brows furrows slightly like he's deep in thought, his ruby eyes looks at the ground slightly and then back at me.

"Love... I've heard of that feeling a lot, but never have I understood it or what it feels like. I heard it's the most important emotion. What is it and what does it feel like?" He asks me.

What I'm feeling towards you right now Naraku, is love. I'll just have to describe it to him the best I can without revealing my own feelings.

"Yes, they say that love is the most important feelings of all, yet, it is also the most complicated. Love is a feeling you experience for yourself, but what love is, is that it's a feeling you feel towards someone else or thing. How I would describe love is. It's confusing at first because the majority never experienced it. But when you realize it, it's beautiful. It's an overwhelming feeling of happiness, you feel your heart drops and then beat fast when you see that person. In your eyes, that person is flawless and perfect. You feel an embrace of warmth near your heart when you're in love. They say that for the one you love, you would do anything for them. Nothing is too much when it comes to them, even if it means protecting them with your life." I say as I look at Naraku.

I feel as I'm completely in my own world right now, Naraku's eyes holds me with its beauty. At this point I believe I'm more in love with him than I thought. Naraku shows a gentle smile as he listens to my explanation.

"So that's what love feels like. You also said that it's the most complicated as well." He says.

I'm suddenly snapped back into reality, I pull my eyes away from his and look up at the night sky. I take a deep breath.

"Yes, love is beautiful, but it can also hurt you. Love is something that you'll know for sure when you come to realize it, but, love has to be a mutual thing. You may feel love, but if it's not reciprocated by the other person, that's an aspect that can hurt you. What hurts the most is when the person that you love, loves someone else. That's when "heartache" comes into play. When you feel love for someone, it won't just go away when you want it to. It lingers, so no matter how much you want to forget about that person one day, you will always have that lingering feeling of love for them somewhere in your heart." I say as I look up at the stars thinking about my own affections for Naraku.

"The way you explain what love is, sounds like you've been in love or are in love." Naraku says.

My eyes goes wide slightly at his observation, I slowly lower my head and look at him. I slowly show him a smile.

"Yes...I'm in love." I tell him.

"This person must be really special to you then. you're eyes seem to light up when you explained it to me just now." He says as he observes my eyes.

"They say that when you're in love, your eyes light up too when you see them." I say.

Naraku's eyes suddenly seem to widen a little. I realized that I might have given myself away. I quickily clear my throat and let out a yawn, it's the very first tactic I could think of to throw off this conversation. I let out an embarassed laugh. Naraku's eyes return to his usual calm expression again and nods.

"My parents and my "big sister" Sazanami are away on a two week travel, so I'm technically home by myself, well with my maids and groundskeepers." I say exhaling.

"Why didn't you go with them?" He asks me.

"Because I told them that I have this friend that I'm visiting, so they respected my wish." I tell him with a gentle smile.

"Do you feel lonely?" He asks me.

I look at him as I hear his question, I then shake my head slowly.

"No, because I get to spend time with a dear friend." I tell him.

Naraku smiles as I tell him that.

"Like you promised me that first day that we met, you kept me company all this time, so whenever you feel lonely, come and find me. I'll keep you company." He says.

I feel my heart stop for a second as I hear his words, but I find my composure again. I don't think he feels anything for me except gratefulness, I'm alright with that if it means being close to him. I don't mind loving him silently.

"Thanks Naraku." I tell him.

"You know, lately, I've been having this warm feeling deep in my chest and I don't really know what it means. But I hope that I'll be able to figure it out now that you've explained some of these feelings to me." He says.

He's feeling warmth in his heart, perhaps he's feeling something that I am? But I won't grasp onto that hope too strongly in case I'm wrong.

"I hope you'll be able to figure it out soon, don't let go of it. I'm sure that when you know what it is, it will be beautiful. The stars are beautiful tonight, lets observe them for a while before going to sleep." I suggest.

"Sure." He responds.

We both look up at the night sky, tilting our heads up. After a few seconds, my neck is getting sore. I look down at Naraku, he's still looking up.

"Hey Naraku, let's try this." I say.

Naraku looks back down at me slightly confused. I smile. I get up and sit beside Naraku, his eyes following every one of my movements. Till know, Naraku has followed all of my suggestions, and I'm thankful for that. After sitting down, I pat my lap. Naraku looks at me still confused.

"Lay your head on my lap." I say to him.

"Why, wouldn't that feel uncomfortable after a while?" He asks me.

When I'm with you, nothing will feel uncomfortable anymore. I shake my head.

"No, I'll be fine. Try it, this way, my lap can act as a pillow. Also, looking upwards only allows you to see the stars in a concentrated amount. But if you look out and further, you can see more of the sky and the stars. Not to mention more comfortable, just try it." I say with a gentle giggle.

Naraku looks at me and nods, he turns his body slightly and he slowly lays his head down onto my lap, I then take the other towel and lay it across us. I then lean my back against the Cherry Tree's smooth trunk, and we look out into the distance. The grass covers the land and the stars laces the clear sky. It's a scenery with both the benefit the heaven and earth.

"How is it?" I ask him after a few seconds.

"It's comfortable and relaxing. You're right, I can see more of the stars this way, not to mention I can see the mountains and grass." He says quietly.

"Sometimes, trying something different than what we're accustomed too can lead to something more, of course risks are applied." I say.

Naraku turns his head back up and looks up at the cherry blossoms, I gaze down at his face.

"Do people do this when they're in love?" He asks me.

"Do what?" I ask him confused.

Naraku shifts his eyes to me, his ruby eyes blazing into mine. He shows me a gentle smile.

"Laying heads on each other's laps." He says.

I smile but shake my head.

"Well, yes, people who are in love do this and hug, they kiss too. But this, no, friends do this as well." I say with a giggle.

Naraku nods and slowly shifts his eyes again back to the flowers.

"Let's get some rest, goodnight Naraku." I say.

"Goodnight_." He replies looking back at me.

Naraku then closes his eyes, his long dark eyelashes are motionless as his breathing becomes rhythmic. I gaze at him, admiring his flawless features and aura. I lift my left hand up and I hover above his fair cheek, but I stop myself. Remembering that demons has keen senses, he might wake up with the slightest touch. I retreat my hands and I lean my head back against the tree trunk, I gaze out at the stars and slowly my heavy eyelids close. As I feel myself slowly fading into slumber, I feel something soft gently glide along my right cheek. I remember there's no night breeze before falling asleep, and it doesn't feel like my hair this time. It was distinct, it felt like skin. Before I can think anymore, everything fades away as my sleep takes over me.


	9. Shattering Ice On Frozen Memories

I wake up to the morning sun shining down at me, I sit up from the blanket. I stretch like always do, I rub my eyes and I look around. As I look around, I remember something. I remember falling asleep leaning against the tree trunk, Naraku's head was on my lap. He must have laid me down onto the blanket during the middle of the night, I realize that Naraku isn't beside me. I look towards the forest's border and I see Naraku coming out from the trees. I see Atamashi perched on his shoulder, I smile as I see him. As he gets closer I can see that he's cupping something.

"You're awake." He greets me as he sits down on the big blanket.

"Yes, did you rest at all last night? You laid me down onto the blanket sometime in the night didn't you?" I ask him.

"I got a good rest, you don't need to worry. Yes, you were about to tip over so I laid you down. I got some berries for you." He says laying some wild berries on the blanket.

"Wow, thank you. I hope these aren't dangerous." I say with a slight laugh.

"You think I would poison you? Why would I to someone so dear to me? Don't worry, these aren't poisonous. It's a little something to give you some energy for the way home." He says with a smile.

I smile at his kindness. I eat the berries that he picked, I give some to Atamashi as well. Atamashi is starting to flap both of his wings, but he's not flying away. After that, Naraku and I walk around the land again and enjoyed the beautiful landscape. I'll be leaving this place again, I'll be sad, not because I'm leaving this place, but because I'm leaving Naraku. I don't want to leave him, but I know I have to go back. When afternoon starts to roll in, we return to the Cherry Tree. I roll up the two blankets, and Naraku hands me Atamashi.

"Well, another day passes and now it's time for me to go again. I wish time can stop, or at least stay in this moment." I say breathing in the fresh air.

"Unfortunately, time doesn't stop for anyone..." Naraku says.

I nod at his response, but then I remember something.

"I don't think I told you this, but I know a lot about flowers and their meanings." I say to him.

"Oh? Their meanings?" He asks me curiously.

"Yes, it's like a hobby of mine. I know their symbolic meanings, and that's what makes them beautiful. Like this Cherry Blossom Tree for example." I say with a smile.

"This Cherry Blossom Tree?" He says looking at it.

I take his hand in mine gently, his large smooth hands wraps around mine subtly. I guide the two of us closer to the tree. I then reluctantly let his hand go when we're underneath it.

"The Cherry Blossoms only last about 2 weeks or so after they bloom in the spring. They represent spring. Since they only last about 2 weeks, they've come to symbolize the beauty of life and remind us to treasure every single moment as much as we can. It's beautiful, but it's so fleeting." I say as I look at the vibrant pink of the petals.

The two of us look at the flowers gently swaying in the spring breeze.

"Hold on a second or two." Naraku suddenly says.

I look at him curious, he then leaps forward and jumps onto one of the tree's branches. I gasp at the suddenness, I watch him gently pick one of the Cherry Blossom flowers from its roots. He then hops back down gracefully, he stands up and walks towards me.

"Naraku..." I manage to say.

Naraku stops in front of me, just mere inches between us, he looks down at the single cherry blossom flower in his palm.

"Now that you told me the meaning of this flower, I've come to appreciate it even more. Life is precious, and every moment is beautiful. You have taught me that. Thank you_." Naraku says looking at me with his ruby red eyes.

"I'm glad that I'm able to let you see it." I reply with a smile.

Naraku then gently tucks my fringe behind my ear and place the cherry blossom flower in my hair. When his skin touches my cheek, a sudden flash goes through my mind. What is happening? I feel a slight dizziness rush through me, but weak enough to keep me conscious. I see myself... in the same place. It's a flashback I realize, is this the same flashback that I had that day? Same place, but I've only been here once then. If I was here once then it must be that time that I came upon this place 12 years ago. I'm 10 here. It's night time, I feel someone's hand gently parting away from my hair. I see myself looking at the owner of the hand, and I'm shocked. I'm looking into a pair of beautiful ruby red eyes, unlike the previous flashback, in which I could only see the person's face up to the mouth, I can see his whole face now. It's Naraku. I feel my mind going blank, I became speechless. Did this sudden distinct action help me regain my memories?

"Hope to see you soon, and I hope you'll recognize me even when I grow up to be an adult." I hear my younger self say to him.

He doesn't say anything but gives a slight nod.

"Goodbye Naraku." I then hear myself say.

I then lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek, I pull back and I see his eyes following me. He then lets out a small smile.

"Goodbye_" I hear him say as he looks at me with gentle eyes.

I feel myself being in love with him then. At 10 years old, I fell in love with him. He then lifts his left hand up and gently place it over my forehead. A sudden flash of bright light fills my vision. I'm suddenly snapped back into reality. I... remember everything now. The person that I have forgotten that night, was Naraku. Even then, I realized that I've fallen in love with him at a young age. When that flash of bright light filled my vision, he must have wiped my memories of that night. Why though? Why he did it, was probably for a reason. At least that's what I want to think.

"_, are you alright?" I hear Naraku ask me.

My eyes looks around frantically like it's having a seizure for a second to get a grasp of reality again, when I come to, I look back up at Naraku. His ruby red eyes gazing into mine with a slight hint of worry. There's no doubt, no one else's eyes are like his. They were bright like the fire and beautiful like the rubies, all of my forgotten memories of that night are back, and I remember the face of the person that I've come to love finally after 12 years. I loved him then, and even after forgetting my memories, I was fated to meet him again and have fallen in love with him all over. I smile back at him.

"I'm absolutely perfectly fine. Don't worry Naraku. I'm very happy right now, all because of you. Thank you." I say to him.

I don't think I need to tell him about what I remember, because all that matters now is now. I then lean in and kiss him on the cheek, just like how I did 12 years prior. I hope by doing this sudden gesture, I can help him regain his missing memories perhaps. I pull back and his red eyes follows me, I give him a gentle nod.

"I'll see you in two days Naraku. Goodbye." I quietly say.

"Goodbye_." He responds slowly, eyes still not leaving me.

I smile at him, with Atamashi in my hands I turn and walk towards the trees. Like I've always done since I met him, but this time, I don't want to leave him. I feel like by leaving him, I'll forget the memories again. Although I fear that, I know that I've regain my memories, and I will hold onto them this time, I won't forget them ever again. That's a promise I'll never forget. I rejoin Boshi and together with Atamashi, the three of us ride back home in the afternoon sun. Just like before, I arrive back home at night, it seems so empty now that I'm the only master of this house. I make myself something to eat and for Atamashi, when I return to my room, I gently take out the cherry blossom that I removed from my hair and placed it within my kimono close to my heart. I gently place it beside my Freesia, as I look at it, I noticed that it's wilting slightly. Since Sazanami isn't here, the maids might have only watered it once. I can't blame them, it's my flower after all so it's mostly my responsibility. I wash up and change into my night wear, I let Atamashi hop around the room and watch him as he tries to keep himself in the air. He's able to flutter across the room, I really think he'll be ready to take flight the next time that I see Naraku. But as I think that, I also realize that when Atamashi leaves, going back to see Naraku will require a better reason to give to my parents. After a while, I call Atamashi back to my hand, I tuck him in my handkerchief. I blow out the candles and instead of getting into my futon, I sit down by my open window. I look out into the clear night sky, and my mind goes to Naraku. This time I'm wide awake and I think of Naraku. I want to think of him, I don't want to forget him. I gaze out at the quiet world in front of me for about half an hour, my mind is reliving the memories that has came back to me, the gentleness in Naraku's eyes as he looked at me and the love that I felt for him then. Such beautiful memories, he was a demon then but I wasn't scared of him. I smile at the memories, I then stand up and slide into my futon. I close my eyes and I slowly doze off into a dream. I wake up to the morning warmth touching my face, I open my eyes to the bright light. Atamashi is already hopping around in my room, I sit up and smile. The first thing that comes to mind is Naraku, and the memories. I feel a rush of happiness, I didn't forget it, and it wasn't a dream. I get up and wash up, I dress up in my red kimono and fix my hair. I return to my room to retrieve Atamashi, he's zipping through the room but when I call him, he lands on my finger.

"I hope that you can stay with me forever, but I know you'll have to fly away one day. But, for the time that we have, we should remember it and cherish it." I say to Atamashi as I pat his head.

I eat breakfast by myself. I greet the maids and housekeepers. The estate looks well cared for. I head out into town to see if I want to buy anything, as I look around I suddenly stop at a jewelry stand. I'm not really into jewelries, but for some reason I just wanted to look at it.

"Morning." The seller says.

"Morning, you have beautiful jewelries." I say to her with a smile.

"Thank you, please take a look and see if you have anything you like." She says.

I nod. As I scan through the beautiful rows of jewelry, I come upon two sets of bracelets made out of smooth thin twisted bamboo roots dyed in red. As I see it, a belief comes into mind. Although it's not exactly, but the red string of fate connects two people together, I smile as I look at the pair of bracelets. I'll give one to Naraku.

"I'll buy this pair of bracelets." I say to the seller.

She smiles, she wraps it up for me and I pay her. I return home afterwards. The rest of the day goes on as usual, when night arrives I sit down at my desk and take out a red ball of silk that my mother kept in her sewing kit. I grab a pair of scissors and cut of a long length of the red silk, I then take one of the bracelets and tie a knot around it with the silk, I then start to wrap the silk around the bracelet. When I reach the starting point I tie a knot again with a few centimeters of the red silk hanging, I leave it on because I want to leave that impression of the red string of fate. I do the same to the other bracelet, I then wrap it up again and I head to bed. I want to silently tell Naraku that our fate has connected us 12 years prior and has connected us again even after circumstances. I water my Freesia flower and pick up the Cherry Blossom, I look at the flower and I admire its beauty, I bring it close and smelled its faint scent.

"Surprising that two weeks is almost up but you're still vibrant. You must be one magical tree." I say to it with a smile.

I place it down and tuck in Atamashi, I then lay down onto my futon, another day goes by and tomorrow, I'll be seeing Naraku again. I close my eyes as I smile, to be in love with someone, it's overwhelming but beautiful. Hours goes by, I open my eyes to a new a day, I look beside me and I don't see Atamashi. I sit up and look around, I don't see him anywhere. Then my eyes lands on my desk and I see him sitting on it, I let out a relieved sigh.

"I suppose tomorrow you're ready to be free." I say quietly.

I get up and do my morning routine, I go to the eating hall and greet the maids and groundskeepers. They pack me a nice bundle of food for the travel, I feel grateful for them for all of these years. Without anymore minutes to waste, I get Boshi and spend three quarter of the day getting to the forest. After tying Boshi to the tree, I take the bundle of food with me and I take out the wrapped cloth that was in my kimono.

"The red string of fate, I'd like to believe that we were fated." I say to myself.

With Atamashi in my hands, we head to the open field. When the clearing fills my vision I smile, I notice that Naraku isn't here yet. Regardless, I walk towards the Cherry Blossom Tree. As I walked, I see someone appearing out of the trees on the other side, his navy blue kimono reflecting the setting sun's light, his serene expression is laced with a gentle smile. I smile as I see him. The two of us continue to walk towards the meeting point, no rush, we stride across the green grass. As I get closer, I feel my heart beating faster again upon seeing him up close. Eventually we stop in front of each other.

"Hi Naraku." I greet him.

"Glad you're here_." Naraku replies.

"I'm happy to be here." I reply with a smile.

I just keep staring at his ruby eyes and the memories comes flooding back to me. 12 years, I have grown and matured but him... he didn't change a bit. I just hope he can remember me one day. The two of us took a stroll through the forest, we sat by the flowing stream and listened to the soft sounds of nature around us. In no time, hours go by and the sun has set. The two of us return to the tree and just like last time, I lay down the large towel for the two of us. I decide that I'll give the bracelet to him tomorrow before I leave. The two of us sit down, we eat the food that I brought with me. The stars shines down on us as we spent this quiet night together, when it's time for us to sleep, the two of us lay down side by side and looked up at the sky. Atamashi is in Naraku's hands as he sleeps, the other blanket covering the two of us. The gentle night breeze touching our skin.

"I think Atamashi is ready to fly away tomorrow." I quietly say in the silence.

Naraku doesn't respond for a few seconds, I can hear my own heart beating in my ear.

"He is?" Naraku asks me.

"Yea, his wings are healed thanks to us taking care of him. Let's set him free tomorrow before I leave." I say.

"Alright..." Naraku quietly replies.

"Look, you're going to see Atamashi fly away tomorrow, let's be happy for him." I say.

I turn to look at him, he's looking up at the sky, not blinking, the red of his iris slightly reflecting the dim light of the moon. I said that, I'll stay with him until Atamashi flies away. We're setting him free tomorrow, and that means that I'll be leaving too, who knows when I'll be able to come back to see him again. I want to stay, so am I able to be selfish this once? For love? He seems sad, he's not smiling, his face looks expressionless. I want to see him happy, I try to think of something. I look up at the night sky and I see a bright star, a story comes to mind. It's probably not it but I'll just give it a try. Without a word I gently take Naraku's hand in mine, I then raise it up towards the sky and at the bright star. Naraku doesn't say anything but just follows my action.

"You see the bright star?" I ask him.

"Yes." He replies.

There's a story in Asian culture called "The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl" the Weaver girl is actually a goddess. The goddess and the cowherd fell in love, they married and had two children. Unfortunately, the mother goddess did not approve of the relationship because he's a mortal. She separates the two, but each year on the 7th day of the 7th lunar month, a bridge formed by magpies allows the two to reunite. Two stars are then named Vega and Altair in their honour." I tell him as I'm still holding his hand in the air with mine.

I turn to look at Naraku, our faces just inches away, he's looking at me with bright red eyes. I feel my heart beating faster.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"The story was beautiful in the beginning, then it went sad..." he says looking into both of my eyes.

"Yes... although they were separated, but it's not like they never saw each other again. They had hopes and the memories that they shared were the things that kept them strong." I say with a smile.

I then lower our hands down, I then open his fingers, and I giggle.

"What is it?" He asks me hearing me laugh.

"Your hand is so much more bigger than mine, my hand size is like a child's." I say with a laugh.

I might be unconsciously trying to push my recovered memories onto him, but I really hope he can remember his soon. I trace my finger along the lines of his palm, he has no reaction as I glide my fingertip along his soft skin. I want to express my feelings for him, but I don't want to be straightforward.

"Let's hold hands tonight." I say looking at him with a smile.

"Hold hands? Is there a specific reason? Is this something that friends do?" He asks me curiously.

I feel my cheeks heating up slightly, I want tell him yes, friends do this, but most of all, lovers.

"Uhm, yea friends do this. I'm joking, I just wanted to tease you a bit. Goodnight." I say with a smile.

I let go of his hand, but I feel Naraku's fingers bending and caught my fingers before I can fully pull away. I look at him surprised.

"Naraku?" I say searching his eyes.

"Your facial expression shows me that something's on your mind. I'll hold your hand, I hope it can help you relax in time. Goodnight_." He says with a smile.

My heart begins to beat faster as I hear his words. I hope that my affections for him are returned. I smile and nod.

"Thanks Naraku." I reply.

I then rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, he wraps his fingers around mine and brings them to his chest. I can feel Naraku's quiet breathing above me, feeling safe, I fall asleep in no time. I don't know how long I've been asleep for but I feel my consciousness slowly coming back to me, it's probably still in the middle of the night. I can still feel my left hand being held gently by a strong hand, my heart flutters. Naraku is still holding my hand, I then feel something softly gliding down my cheek. Since I'm fully conscious this time around, I know what it is. They are fingers, and I know now that it's Naraku's. The previous two times that I felt those soft touches, were they from Naraku as well? I'm hoping they were, I smile at the gentleness of his touch. I then doze off again. I wake up to the birds chirping around me, I rub my eyes to get my senses back.

"Good morning." I hear a gentle voice say.

I let my eyes travel to the source of the voice, Naraku is sitting beside me. I look at my hand, apparently I'm holding his this way around. I let out a small gasp.

"Was I holding your hand the whole time?" I ask him.

"You were." He says.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it." I say sitting up.

"It's nothing to be sorry about, if it helped you forget about your worries last night, then I'm glad. Your hand felt nice." He says with a gentle smile.

"Your hand felt nice as well, warm and strong. Thank you Naraku." I reply quietly.

Naraku helps me up, the two of us walk to the stream so that I can wash up. Then afterwards, the two of us took Atamashi to the cliff that we came upon that day. The sun is high in the sky, fluffy clouds laces the sky and shifting places as if the world is moving with it. The two of us are standing there looking out to the horizon, Atamashi is in my hands.

"Guess it's time." I say.

"I suppose it is." Naraku answers me.

"Here, I think it's best if you set him free. Since you wanted to see him fly." I say to Naraku holding out my hand.

Naraku nods and hold out a finger in front of Atamashi. Atamashi naturally hops onto his finger with a gentle flutter of his wings, I smile at the interaction. Naraku then faces the openess of the world and with one more gentle pat of Atamashi's feathers, he holds out his arm. The two of us watch Atamashi as he looks around the sky. I gently tap on Atamashi's feet to encourage him.

"It's time to soar above the sky now, you're free now."

With one more tap, Atamashi spreads his wings and flies up into the air. Naraku and I listen to its wings flapping and watch as Atamashi flies out towards the mountains and trees in the distance, he's off. He's finally gone, back to where he belongs. The two of us look out in silence, the wind gently sweeps across the land.

"He's gone..." I quietly say suddenly feeling empty.

"He's finally free to see the world and its beauty." Naraku says.

"Yes, it's about time that I leave too. But before I go, I have something." I say turning to him.

I gently take his left wrist and lift up his kimono sleeve, Naraku face is just inches from mine. I then take out one of the bracelets, I then tie it around his fair wrist. I adjust it so that the red silk string is flowing from the bracelet I then release his arm. Naraku lifts his wrist and examines the bracelet.

"What is this for?" He asks me.

"It's a bracelet, it came in a pair. There's a belief in life between two people. The red string originally didn't come with the bracelet, I added it on. The saying is, that when two people are fated to meet, they are connected by the red string of fate." I say to him.

"So, you think we were fated to meet?" He asks me.

"I'd like to believe we were. Even way before that day that we met." I say to him.

"Well, since you gave me my half, where's yours?" He asks me.

"It's here." I say taking mine out.

Without a word, Naraku takes it from my hand gently and unties it. He then lifts my left kimono sleeve and ties it around my wrist, he adjusted it so that my red string is hanging.

"Naraku..." I let out looking at him.

Naraku looks at me and smile.

"If you believe it was fate for us to meet, then I'll believe it. If I'm the only one that's wearing the bracelet, then it wouldn't be our fate to meet if you're not wearing it." He says.

"You're right." I reply with a laugh.

After holding my wrist, Naraku's hand gently slides down to hold my hand. I look at him confused at the sudden gesture.

"Something's on your mind isn't it?" He asks me.

Should I tell him? That I regained my memories, all of it of that night.

"Yes." I reply.

"What is it?" He asks me looking into my eyes.

I gaze into his ruby ones, they are gorgeous.

"I know that I've told you that we shouldn't dwell on our forgotten memories, but... I can't help but wonder how nice it will be for you to have your memories back again." I say quietly.

I don't want to push what I remember onto him, I want him to one day remember everything for himself. Like I said, the past shouldn't really matter, what matters now, is now. Naraku looks at me with a soft expression.

"Like you said, the past is the past, we should focus on the present. When the past returns to me, then I'll deal with it then." He says.

"You're right." I reply with a nod and a smile.

There's a brief silence between us, no words, except our eyes looking into each others.

"I remember you saying that people who are in love they hug, and they kiss too. The kiss that you gave me on the cheek that day, what did that mean?" He asks me.

I feel a slight rush of heat come to my cheeks. I feel flustered all of a sudden. Should I avoid it, or should I tell him my feelings once and for all?

"That kiss that I gave you that day, meant that you are someone very special to me." I say to him with a smile.

"I see, a kiss on the cheek means that that someone is special to you. Where do you kiss to show love and express one's happiness?" He asks me.

I feel my mind going blank all of a sudden. Why is he asking me these questions? But, since he wants to know, I'll tell him.

"Well, a kiss can be laid upon anywhere on the body. A kiss can have many meanings actually, there's no one cement meaning. The main purpose of a kiss, is to show one's affections for someone, specifically, love. When love is involved, you usually kiss the other person's lips." I say as I gaze into his beautiful eyes.

I tell him my definition of what a kiss is for. Naraku smiles after hearing my explanation.

"Close your eyes for me." He asks me suddenly.

"Why?" I ask him confused.

"Do this for me, please." He asks me gazing into my eyes with a slight pleading look.

Since he had listened to all of my requests, I should listen to his, it's the least I can do. I nod and I close my eyes. Darkness fills my vision, and I feel the gentle breeze grazing pass my face. Naraku's hold on my hand gently tightens. Then I feel his other hand gently caresses my face, the next thing I know... something soft presses against my lips. I feel a sudden rush of shock flood my whole being. I open my eyes and in front of my face, with his nose touching my cheek, and his hand still holding my face gently...I realize that Naraku is kissing me.


	10. Final Beauty of The Young Freesia

I stare at Naraku's face that's touching mine in surprise. His eyes are closed and his eyelashes are gently fluttering as he kisses me. His lips are smooth and soft with just enough gentle pressure, warmth fills my whole body from the kiss and my heart is pounding. After a few seconds, Naraku slowly pulls his lips away from mine. His eyelids opens and the red of his eyes seems brighter and more vivid than before, he pulls back slightly to look at me his hand still holding my face gently. My eyes darts from one of his eyes to the other trying to figure him out, my mouth slightly open and my mind blank. Naraku looks at me with gentle eyes, he shows a smile.

"Naraku... you..." I manage to say.

"I've been having these warm feelings for a while now deep down. I realize that they only surface when you're here, and I remember what you told me that night. Love is a warm feeling that sets ablaze deep inside of you. When I hold your hand, I feel that I don't want to let go. Then when you kissed me on the cheek that day, I realized and figured out the feeling finally. I realized that I'm in love with you_. Since I still don't understand love still, I wanted to express it to you somehow, Who better to ask than you. I thought that you may have felt something similar so I expressed my love for you. You also said that our fate was to be meet, so there might be something between us due to our fate. But, if you don't feel the same way. Then please forget what just happened." Naraku says quietly.

I look at him completely speechless, completely speechless. He confessed to me, Naraku confessed to me before I could. Although speechless but I'm over the moon, an overwhelming feeling of happiness and love fills me. Since I couldn't give him a response, Naraku inhales and exhales. He lets out a strained smile.

"I understand, be careful on the way home." He says.

No... you don't understand. Naraku slowly pulls his hand away from my face, the moment he pulls away I feel his presence leaving completely. I don't want to lose that, I don't want to lose him. Regaining my senses again, I quickly grab his leaving hand, Naraku stops and looks back at me. The next thing I know, I take a step towards him and stand on my toes. Holding his hand in my hand, my other hand goes to hold his face like how he did mine minutes earlier. I open my mouth slightly and I crash my lips onto his, feeling his lips with mine again sends jolts through me. I must have surprised Naraku a bit, my eyes are closed but I can sense his stillness. I move my lips subtly, and then I can feel his lips part to accommodate mine. A few seconds passes and I pull my lips off from his, I lean back to look at him, I can feel my cheeks burning. I open my eyes and look back at his, his ruby gems are burning into mine.

"I'm not going to forget the kiss, I'm going to cherish it. I wanted to confess first but never thought that you were braver than me despite not knowing what love is. Yes, I'm in love with you too Naraku. I've actually been in love with you way before than both of us knew that we were. Thank you for expressing your feelings for me." I tell him gazing into his eyes.

Naraku's eyes widens slightly but softens after comprehending my words of love for him. He smiles and wraps his hand around mine, just from his hand I can feel his warmth flowing through me. It's soothing. Naraku smiles, it's one of true happiness.

"I feel relaxed now knowing that you feel the same." He says.

"That feeling must have been anxiety and nervousness. It's normal, it's what makes us feel alive. Yes, I feel the same, I've actually loved you before you did. You have no idea how much happiness I'm feeling right now because of your love." I say with a smile.

"I'm happy knowing that you are. So this is what true happiness feels like." Naraku says tucking my hair behind my ear.

"That's what love is, when the person you love is happy, then you are happy." I say caressing his soft face.

"I want to feel your lips again." Naraku says tracing my lips with his thumb.

"Nothing's stopping you, for the one I love, these lips are yours." I tell him looking into his eyes.

Naraku smiles and leans in again, I slightly meet his affectionate kiss. Getting a sense of how kissing works now, Naraku's soft lips caresses mine. I close my eyes and fall into this moment, our lips moving in sync with each other so naturally. A few seconds goes by, and we simultaneously pull away, our lips slowly peeling away from each other from the pressuring contact of skin. Naraku looks back at me in the upcoming afternoon sunlight. He looks absolutely flawless and godlike.

"I wish I can spend more time with you, but you're going back. I'm glad we got to share this moment, be careful on the way home." Naraku says tracing his thumb along my cheek.

No, I don't want to leave. Not today. I'll break the rules for this intimate moment. I want to stay with him tonight, just for one more day at least.

"I don't want to go back today. I want to stay here tonight with you, not as a friend, but as a lover this time." I say to him quietly.

Naraku looks at me with a slight surprise, but smiles.

"As lovers." He responds.

The two of us explored the open land for the rest of the day, we stopped at the stream and spent a relaxing time together. We held each other's hands all day, I want to let him know how much I want to be with him. Our hands fitting together so naturally, every curve and groove. Almost as if we were born for each other, despite him being a demon. When night arrives, we return to the tree. Now that Atamashi is gone, it feels slightly empty, but we have each other. Like before, I lay down the large towel and the two of us sit down across from each other. I inhale and smile. Now that we confessed to each other, our relationship is different now. But it feels right.

"I still feel like I'm over the moon right now, even after the whole day has gone by." I say with a slight laugh.

"I'm really happy too_. More than I have ever been, ever since coming here that is." Naraku says looking up at the stars.

Although we are in love, but I can't help but wonder about something.

"I know that we are in love, but I can't help but wonder. I know I'm technically the only woman in your life, but if you were to meet someone else besides me, will your love change?" I ask him.

Naraku looks back down at me, his eyes blazing like fire.

"No, I don't think my love will ever change. You taught me so much, you made me feel alive, made me realize that my life has a purpose despite losing my memories. You were there for me, you made me figure out my feelings and taught me all of them. Your knowledge for life, the preciousness of it and compassion, I don't think I'll be able to find anyone else like that. You don't need to worry about anything." Naraku tells me.

I feel my worries fading away. He thinks that highly of me, does happiness have a limit? I couldn't help but smile. I touch the red string on his bracelet, and let the silk fall from my fingers.

"The red string of fate connects two people's fate together, but it's also has another belief. The red string exists between two people who are meant to fall in love with one another. It's a string that will never snap, instead it slowly pulls two people together till they eventually meet." I tell him.

"I'm glad that it did. But, even without the string I believe we would have met regardless." Naraku says touching my face.

I can't help but wish that he can regain his memories. I feel my mind slightly blanking out, my eyes slowly drifts off as I'm unconsciously wishing that he can remember our encounter 12 years before.

"_, are you alright? You seem deep in thought again." I hear him say.

Like before, his voice pulls me back to reality. I look back at him.

"I'm alright, I was just thinking of something and wishing for something." I tell him.

"What is it? If it's something that I'm capable of, I'll do it for you." He says.

I feel love rushing through me, I can tell just how much he loves me.

"I wish that you can kiss me Naraku." I say quietly.

Naraku looks slightly taken aback, but he smiles. He lean towards me without a response and his lips finds mine again, I reciprocate him immediately. When he pulls away, I gently hold onto his shoulders to keep him in place. I gaze into his beautiful and vivid red eyes.

"Put your arms around me." I ask him.

"What's the meaning of that?" He asks me.

"It's a gesture called a hug or an embrace for a more intimate term. It's another way to show love." I tell him with a smile.

Naraku smiles as I explain it to him. I put my arms around his body and he slowly wraps me in his arms.

"Don't let go." I whisper in his ear.

As we hold each other, I slowly lean backwards onto the soft towel. I pull Naraku down with me, when I lay down completely onto the towel Naraku is laying on top of me. We're still holding onto each other, his head gently resting just below my chin and on my chest. His weight on my body doesn't bother me at all, in fact, it makes me feel safe to be held by him.

"Although this feels comforting, but I know this isn't what you were thinking. Tell me_, I want to know what is on your mind." Naraku quietly says in the night, his voice vibrates against my chest.

"I've regained my missing memories." I finally say.

"You did? I suppose you're even more happy now having regained your memories, what was it about? Who was that person?" Naraku asks.

"Very. I was very happy when I regained them. I remembered coming here and seeing the cherry blossom tree, the person that I met. He's handsome, gentle and kind. He was unique. The thing that I admired were his eyes, they were so different but exquisite." I tell him.

"Your memories must have been very clear and vivid, you remember all the details of this persons appearance and personality." Naraku says.

If only you knew Naraku, if only you knew that that person was you.

"He's a lot like you Naraku. Don't worry, yes I finally remember that person, but I only love you." I tell him not actually telling him that that person was him.

Naraku's arms tightens slightly around me, and I did too. I kiss him on the forehead and I rest my cheek against his head.

"Get some rest_. Naraku tells me.

"Goodnight my love." I reply to him.

I feel Naraku gently kissing me on my collarbone and rests his head back onto my chest.

"Goodnight, my love." He responds.

I close my eyes and with the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing against my body, I fall asleep with my love in my arms. I wake up to a finger gliding down my cheek, I open my eyes to the bright sunlight that once again illumates the world. I squint my eyes from the early morning, a silhouette sits beside me and I know right away that it's Naraku. I smile as I see his ruby eyes which are maroon in the shadow.

"Good morning." I croak.

"Good morning my love." He responds.

Hearing those two words tells me that yesterday happened, we professed our love for one another. I sit up and rub my eyes, Naraku gently holds my hand as I'm in the middle of rubbing them, he then pulls them away from my eyes and to the side, I open my slightly itchy eyes to see Naraku leaning in. The next thing I know, his soft lips gently touches mine. The kiss wakes me completely, he then pulls back with a flawless smile. I feel butterflies in my stomach but with happiness laced with them.

"Now I'm fully awake." I say with a laugh.

We go to the stream and I wash up. I know that I have to return home today, the estate needs its master. Besides, I need to let Boshi get some exercise. We spent the morning holding hands and walked through the openness of what the world has to offer us. When afternoon rolls in, Naraku follows me this time to where I tied Boshi.

"I really don't want to leave..." I say with a pout.

"I don't want you to leave either, but you're not like me. You have responsibilities to take care of, be careful on the way home." He says caressing my face gently.

I hold his hand and I hug him, I rest my face against his silk kimono that I once gifted him.

"I wish that I can take you back with me...I'll be back as soon as possible, hopefully then, I can tell my parents about us." I say against his chest.

Naraku wraps one of his arm around me and pats my hair with the other, he rests his chin on top of my head as we hold each other.

"I'll be here waiting like always. I love you_." Naraku tells me.

I pull back and look up at him, I stand on my toes to reach his lips. I kiss him this time as a farewell. I pull back almost painfully, I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave him here.  
Naraku's eyes shines so vividly under the sunlight that manages to seep through the trees.

"I love you too Naraku_." I respond.

We finally let go of each other, I hop onto Boshi and grab his reigns. I look back at Naraku again, he's looking up at me upon Boshi and he shows me a gentle smile. I return his with one of my own, then with the snap of the reigns, I head on home. The day seem to pass almost too slowly, like it's torturing me. Eventually, I do return home just before midnight. I take Boshi to the barn like I always do, and I enter through the front gate. Some of the maids are waiting by the front entrance, I realized that by staying the extra day, I may have worried them.

"You're back Lady_, are you alright?" One of the maids asks me with worry.

"Don't worry, I'm absolutely perfect. I apologize for worrying everyone, but I'm back now. You can all go rest now, thank you for waiting for me." I assure them with a smile.

"Alright, do you need anything before we go to bed?" Another maid asks.

"No, I'll be fine. Goodnight." I say to them.

They all bow to me and head off to rest. I go to the kichen and make myself something to eat before bed, eating this late is a bad habit but, it's a have to thing lately. After eating I wash up, I then head into my room and change into my night wear. I notice the handkerchief that I always wrap around Atamashi in is laying on the ground, just like how I left it. I pick it up and fold it neatly.

"Hope you're happy and free Atamashi, it's because of you that I got to meet the love of my life again after 12 years. Thank you." I say quietly.

I place the handkerchief on my desk and look to my Freesia. A slight frown laces my face. I walk up to it and touch it.

"It's completely wilted... wish I took better care of you." I whisper.

The once colorful petals has dulled and has turned brown, it's bowing its head down as if it's tired. The Freesia flower that I have taken care of for more than 12 years has finally wilted. I look to the cherry blossom flower beside it and my eyebrows goes up. It's still vibrant and beautiful, it hasn't wilted at all.

"I think you are a magical flower from a magical tree now." I say.

I click my tongue in disappointment as I touch the wilted Freesia again. I'll have to bury it in the garden tomorrow. I blow out the candles in my room and lay down in my futon, I miss Naraku already. I sigh at the quietness and emptiness. I close my eyes and let the silence slowly drag me into a slumber. Yes, I have to bury the Freesia in the garden tomorrow. It was the flower that stayed by me in my childhood all the way till I became an adult, the Freesia symbolizes thoughtfulness and innocence or youth. My parents gave it to me when I was a child, they said that it represented me. What if the wilting of the Freesia symbolized something? They say that everything that happens in life has a meaning or purpose. What if the wilting in this case doesn't symbolize death... I still have the thoughtfulness and compassion in me, so does it have to do with innocence and youth in a way? My innocence and youth? I can't help but think that, now that I'm an adult, I'm no longer a child. When I was younger I had all the time in the world to watch over the Freesia. Now that I have matured, I have responsibilities and choices to make in my life that requires more from me, and no more time to think back to my more carefree years. Not to mention that yesterday I finally expressed my love for Naraku, not some one sided young love, but true love. So, with the Freesia finally wilted, am I saying goodbye to my innocence and youth? Those thoughts swirl around in my mind, I push them back to the back of my head and I exhale deeply. I clear our my mind and eventually, I fall asleep.


	11. Goodbye Greeted By A Reunion

Morning rises and I wake up to the sunlight coming through my window. I sit up and like always, I sit there taking a minute or two to come to.

"Good morning Naraku." I say as I look up at the roof of my room.

I get up from my futon and grab my kimono and head out to wash up. After that, I return to my room. I walk over to the wilted Freesia, its flowers forever bowing. I touch its petals that has lost its firmness, I take out it out of the vase and I walk out to the garden in front of the house. Colorful flowers line along the ground neatly, I find an empty spot beside the Azaleas, in Chinese, they symbolize womanhood. I dig a hold and I place the Freesia inside, I then cover it up. I pat the soft dirt, smoothing it out. I hear faint horse hooves in the distance, I stand back up and look out. It looks like one of the guards that accompanied my parents and Sazanami on their trip, I walk to the front gate and wait for his arrival.

"Lady_, I have news from the lord and lady. They will be back in 3 days time, and they will be bringing their allied lord and lady with them." He tells me.

"Oh? I thought it was a two week trip? Did something happen?" I ask him.

"Yes, Sazanami will be wed to the allied lord's son." He tells me.

My eyes goes wide, Sazanami's is getting married? That's wonderful but surprising.

"So if they are coming here, the wedding will be held at our estate?" I ask him.

"Yes, it was decided by the two lords." He replies.

"That's wonderful! I'm guessing mother and father wants me to prepare some things for their arrival?" I ask him with a laugh.

"You catch on fast lady_. Yes, they expect this place to be welcoming and ready for a wedding." He replies with a slight laugh of his own.

"Alright, I understand. Thank you, get some rest, you must've had a long travel." I say to him.

He nods and bows. I go and eat breakfast then have a meeting with the maids and groundskeepers, then we begin to do our work. It's not just a one day preparation, it's literally a two day preparation at most. Half of the maids stays in the estate to clean, and prepare extra rooms for our guests. The other half and I go out into town to see if we need to buy anything. Before we know it, three quarter of the day goes by. Before dinner, I go out to a hill just on the outskirt of our town. The remaining sunlight illuminates the sky with its final orange flames. I look out into the horizon, the mountains lines the distance and birds fly in the air. The gentle spring breeze blowing across the field below me. I begin to wonder what Naraku is doing, is he looking up at the sky as well? I miss him, I can't go back and see him because like he said, I have responsibilities now. I touch my lips and I remember all the kisses that we've shared. I smile at the memories, but I miss him.

"I love you Naraku, I'll come see you as soon as I can." I say to myself.

I go back home and eat dinner, I decide to eat with the maids and groundskeepers. It's much better to make everyone feel like a family. Eventually, the night ends, I go to bed with Naraku in my heart and mind. The next day goes on like usual, we finished most of the cleaning, all of the wedding accessories are stocked and complete, waiting to be put up after the date of the wedding is confirmed. After dinner, I head out to the hill again by myself, the moonlight guides me there. I take one of the large towel with me, now that I think about it, I should have left one with Naraku.

Sazanami's getting married soon, looks like she finally found her special person. I don't regret not going on the trip with them at all, because if I did, things will not happen as they had. She has finally found her love, and I have found mine. Saza deserves happiness of her own, her own family and her own life, a life that's her own. It's time for me to let my older sister go. Eventually, my parents will have to let me go as well. I have found the love of my life, and I want to have a future with Naraku. I sigh and lay down on the soft green grass and close my eyes, I want to sleep out here, because I know that Naraku does every night. He has no place to go because of his missing past, he can only stay in the cherry blossom tree field and in the forest. If I could, I would bring him home with me but I know it will take time. I'll just have to deal with it and tell my parents after their return tomorrow, before the night falls any deeper I return home. The moon shines for hours till it's time for it to set and the sun hangs up high in the sky again, they'll be back soon I'm guessing. I quickly get up and wash up, I eat breakfast and with one final cleaning of the house by the maids, we hear horses and carriages outside our house. I go outside to greet my parents and their guests, there were a few extra people back that's for sure, a few guards accompanied the allied lord. Exiting the carriage are my mother, a lady who looks about my mother's age and Sazanami.

"Mother! Saza! Welcome back!" I say running up to meet Sazanami.

I haven't seen her in a few days but she looks even more beautiful. We hug each other like how close sisters would.

"Missed you_, glad to see you've been well." She says pulling back.

"Missed you as well, congratulations on your engagement, I'm so happy for you. Who is your soon to be husband?" I ask her with an excited smile.

"Thank you_, going on this trip was a choice that I would gladly make again if I could. His name is Kazeyoke, he's a year older than me." She says turning back.

I look behind her and from a horse, a young handsome man hops off, he has a sword on his hip. He's wearing a white and pale blue kimono, colors that symbolizes the wind just like his name. His black hair is tied back and he has bangs covering his eyebrows. He walks over to us and bows to me, I bow back in return.

"Nice to meet you Lady_, Sazanami has told me a lot about her younger "sister." Kazeyoke says with a gentle smile.

"Yes, nice to meet you too lord Kazeyoke. Congratulations on your engagement to Saza, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." I say to him.

"Thank you for the hospitality." He says.

I greet my parents and Kazeyoke's parents, we lead them to their rooms, we ate lunch together. We went out into town, my parents showed them around. My mother, Kazeyoke's mother and I help Sazanami pick out a wedding kimono. I watched Kazeyoke and Sazanami together, the smiles on their faces were ones of love. In such a short time, they fell in love. I'm happy for Sazanami, I really am. Although I'm happy for her, deep down my own sadness exists. My parents are together, the lord and lady are together, and Sazanami and Kazeyoke are together. All except for me, Naraku and I are a day away from one another. I miss him, I wish I can walk around with him like Kazeyoke and Sazanami. How will my parents take it when I tell them that Naraku is a demon... I know Sazanami knows everything, but my parents are another matter. The wedding is decided the day after tomorrow, another day without seeing Naraku, I'm surprised I've survived this long. When night rolls in, we enjoy a nice dinner together. Talks and laughs fills the eating hall, I joined in conversations. I got to know the lord and lady a bit, and Kazeyoke himself, he was out fighting in battles so he never had time for love. Luckily, he returned home a half a month earlier and met Sazanami on the trip at the right time. The red string of fate is tied on their fingers as well. After dinner, we had a relaxing tea time together. When it creeps closer to midnight, we all turn in. Sazanami came back with me to my room to talk for a while.

"Can you believe it? One more day and you'll be married. It almost feels like you only left yesterday and came back today with a fiancé. It's almost unbelievable." I say with a laugh.

"I know I almost can't believe it myself either. I never thought that I could fall in love with someone like Kazeyoke, someone who's above me in so many aspects especially status wise. Then, to mutually fall in love and soon to be wedded." She says sighing with a smile.

"What do you mean Saza? You've been with me since I was practically a toddler, you took care of me like a real sister. We are practically sisters, my parents basically see you as their daughter. If you weren't, I wouldn't think that they would've allowed you to be married." I tell her nudging her arm.

"I suppose you're right. To able be part of this family is a gift from heaven, and to have someone like you as my younger sister figure is also a gift. I'm grateful to the lord and lady." She says.

"All we want is for you to be happy, it's about time for you to have your own path to follow and a family. Love can take years, and it can take just mere second and minutes to surface and consume us. For you two to fall in love at first sight mutually is destined fate." I say to her holding her hand.

Sazanami places her hand over mine and tucks a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Oh, I just noticed, Atamashi is gone. Did he fly away?" She asks looking around the room.

"Yes he did, Naraku and I set him free." I tell her.

"How are things between you and Naraku? Still good friends?" She asks me with a smile.

"Of course, in fact, we're more than friends now." I tell her with a smirk.

She smiles and hugs me.

"You two are lovers now?! That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you. Guess it took some time, but eventually everything worked out." She says.

"Well not everything." I say quietly.

"What's the matter?" She asks me concerned.

"I've regained my memories from 12 years ago, of that person that I forgot. Turns out, it was Naraku." I tell her.

"12 years prior? Even after losing your memories you two met again. Looks like your fate and his are bound to meet till you two fell in love. You've regained your memories but... something's still the matter." She replies.

"Yes, I've regained my memories, but Naraku still hasn't. And I can't tell him my memories despite us being lovers now." I say with a smile.

Sazanami stays silent for a while.

"You don't want to fill him with what you remember, because if he regains his own memories one day it might be completely different than how you remember it. You don't want the possibility of him resenting you when he remembers everything. You don't want to force a dreamlike fantasy memory onto him from your memories, you want him to remember that night all by himself. Then you can both slowly piece together your respective memories to construct that complete memory from that night. Am I right?" She says.

"Exactly. I want him to remember the encounter all by himself, then in hopes of doing that, our love can deepen even more." I say.

"The past is the past, if you dwell on the past you will never move on. When forgotten memories comes back, let them come back, but the present is what we need to focus on. We don't even need to think about the future so hard either because it will eventually be today. Like I said before I left, treasure that special person in your life, no matter what. True love only comes around once, and you don't want to let that go. Naraku is the one for you I can see that, despite being a demon. So love him and fight for him alright?" Sazanami tells me.

"Of course. Thanks Sazanami." I reply giving her a hug.

"One day, you'll have to tell your parents about him if you want to spend the rest of your life together. Since I know Naraku is a demon, I'm completely fine with him. Your parents may not, things may change when he regains his memories also, so keep that in mind. But when you do need a hand when it comes to telling your parents, send me a letter and I'll come to help you convince your parents. I better get going, tomorrow includes preparations. Goodnight_." Sazamani says with a smile.

"Yea, thanks Saza. Goodnight and rest well." I say to her.

She nods and gets up, she opens the door and exit to return to her own room. I blow out the candles and sit down on my futon and look out the open window.

"Wonder how my parents will react after hearing that you're a demon..." I sigh.

I descend onto my futon and lie on my side, I inhale deeply and then exhale. I tell myself to put that aside for now and focus on the upcoming wedding preparations, I nod to myself and eventually fall asleep. The next day goes on smoothly, Kazeyoke and Sazanami spent more time together. My parents continue to show Kazeyoke's parents around, I accompanied them to some places so that they won't leave me out. When night arrives, after dinner Sazanami, my mother and some of our maids go to Saza's room to try on the wedding kimono to see if any adjustments are needed and what accessories will go with it. I help the maids with Sazanami's hair, my mother help organize the accesories on the desk for tomorrow. We then choose some lip colors to match her and light makeup, it took almost an hour but eventually we got everything down. The hairstyle, makeup, dress, and accessories, we memorized it all for tomorrow. Afterwards, Sazanami goes and wash up. The adults all head to bed for the big day tomorrow, I just finish changing into my night wear when a knock is heard on my door.

"Come in." I respond.

The door slides open and Sazanami enters. She walks over and sits down in front of me.

"One final conversation with you before I'm wedded to Kazeyoke and move to his hometown." She says inhaling with a nostalgic smile.

"I know. Be happy Saza, tomorrow will be one of your happiest moment in life. Smile, and enjoy the moment alright?" I say taking her hand.

"Of course I will_. Having my "family" with me on my wedding day that I never thought could happen, it will be my greatest joy." She says with a nod.

She then looks behind me, and has a slight curious look on her face.

"I just noticed, what happened to the Freesia?" She asks me.

"Oh... it wilted." I respond back to her.

"You didn't have time to water it when I was gone..." She says with a slight frown.

"Ya, I was with Naraku for one extra day, one more day after we confessed to each other of our love, I couldn't come back and water it, I neglected it and it wilted. I buried it by the Azaleas." I say to her looking at the ground.

"So it was that decision to stay that one extra day that caused the flower to wilt, but it was a decision that has brought you joy and happiness. The Freesia symbolized one's innocence and youth, I see the wilting of Freesia as "outgrowing" your youth and innocence, and by making the decision to bury it beside the Azaleas, you are saying goodbye to your childhood, innocence, and youth, and finally transitioning into womanhood. It's about time I think, you fell in love, you're taking responsibilities and you've definitely matured beautifully. Perhaps getting a new flower that can symbolize the new you will be nice." Sazanami says rubbing my hands gently with a smile.

"I think I will, after I tell my parents about Naraku and I, and hopefully our future marriage." I say with a wishful smile.

"Have faith and love. They say that love can conquer a lot of things, I'll be rooting for your love. Goodnight my dear_. I'm honored to have you in the audience at my wedding." She hugs me.

"Of course, thank you Saza. Goodnight." I reply back to her hugging her tightly.

Sazanami then stands up and blows out the candle for me, reminding me just like back then when we were younger, she would blow out the candles for me. Tonight, it will be her last time. The stars lays out across the night sky, dazzling away along with the hours, in no time, morning as arrived. I hear the birds chirping outside and I immediately open my eyes, I sit up and wait for a while to regain my senses after a night's sleep. I already hear noises outside of my room, preparations has already started. I grab my kimono that is used for special occasions and hurry to wash up, decorations are being hung up and cooking in the kitchen. The town can join in for the ceremony if they wish, but the wedding feast will only be within the families. I greet Kazeyoke and his family, Sazanami hasn't seen him yet, it's kind of like a tradition in weddings, it's best if the bride and groom doesn't see each other before the ceremony. Preparations took up all morning, my mother and I and some of the maids has gathered in Sazanami's room to help dress her up. After dressing her up, my mother gives her a hug, and leaves the room to be with my father and Kazeyoke's parents.

"Big day is here. Don't be nervous Saza, be happy." I say taking her hand into mine.

"I will, thank you. Go and be with your parents, I'll see you in a bit." She says tucking a lock of hair behind my ear with a smile.

I nod, two maids will be helping her out later. I quickly exit the room and go out to join my parents, our whole household are out and waiting, some of the townspeople has stopped by to see this celebration. I quickly take the seat next to my parents, Sazanami has really became my sister throughout these years, my parents practically adopted her if you look at it in a different angle. Sazanami and the other maids and groundskeepers has became very close as well, one big family indeed. In no time, from the front door that's decorated with wedding decorations that sways in the gentle afternoon breeze, Kazeyoke comes out in his wedding kimono with Sazanami next to him. Such a beautiful scene. They bow to us as a form of gratitude and respect, then to each other. They then said their vows, then cheers and clapping fills the place. Just like that, Sazanami married Kazeyoke. Such a fleeting moment, but so beautiful and will last forever in one's memory. Afterwards, we had a wedding feast, when afternoon is coming to an end, it's time for Sazanami to leave. We help her pack all of her belongings, she then turns to us and gives us one final bow.

"Thank you my lady and lord for taking care of me all these years, you were like my own parents, even though I've never knew my parents, I'm grateful and so lucky to have been part of this amazing family." Sazanami says to my parents.

"No thanks are needed, you've helped take care of_ at such young ages when we didn't have the time. We eventually saw you as our second daughter, it's time for us to allow you start your own life now Sazanami, be happy." My mother says hugging her.

Sazanami nods and turns to me and takes my hand.

"I'll miss talking to you, I won't be there to take care of you anymore so you have to look after yourself. Come visit when you have time, and hopefully I'll be able to see my niece or nephew from my non-related sister." Sazanami says with a laugh.

"I will. And I hope I'll see your children as well. Take care Saza." I reply back to her with a hug.

"If you ever need anything just ask, it will be nice if we can all live together." Kazeyoke's father tells my father.

"Same to you dear friend. Yes, perhaps one day we will. Have a safe trip home." My father tells his.

"Take care of Sazanami for me Lord Kazeyoke." I tell him.

"Don't worry, I will, please come and visit when you have time." He responds with a ruffle to my hair.

With one final goodbye, Sazanami went off to her new home. The evening is starting to push away the bright afternoon, I want to go into town to get some fresh air.

"Mother, father, I'm going to go into town for a bit, I'll be back before dinner." I tell them.

They nod, I then head off to the center of the town. People are out and about going on with their day, people eating and selling items. After walking for a bit, I stop by a flower stand. I kneel down and look at all the colorful flowers lining the ground.

"Do you want to buy one?" The seller asks.

"Oh not today, I'm just taking a look a look that's all." I reply to her.

As I look at the flowers, someone gently taps on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but are you_?"A woman's voice asks from behind me.

She sound slightly familiar, I stand up and turn around, she has black hair that falls just below her shoulder, she's wearing a priestess's outfit. Big brown eyes and a bright smile, she looks really familiar. She seems to be quite certain that I'm the person's she's looking for, which is quite surprising.

"Yes I'm her, but I'm sorry priestess, do I know you?" I ask her.

"My, it's only been 12 years and you forgot. I know it was a brief meeting then but one's appearance doesn't change that drastically does it?" She says with a laugh.

12 years ago? I look slightly behind her and I see someone in a bright red kimono, his long white hair gentle sways in the evening breeze. His dog ears standing straight up on his head. My eyes goes wide as I realize who it is right away. It's... Inuyasha. He smirks and gives me a wave, beside him is Miroku, and Shippo. So that means that this young woman in front of me is...

"Kagome?" I ask her.

"Hey_. Nice seeing you again." She waves with a smile.


	12. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

"Kagome! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for not recognizing you, it was only after that I saw Inuyasha in the back that I realized." I say hugging her.

"Can't blame you, it's been 12 years since we last met, we've all grown and memories fade over time. Ya, it was all thanks to Inuyasha that smelled out your scent." Kagome says with a laugh.

"Being a dog demon sure has a good sense of smell. Comes in handy I see" I say with a laugh in return.

"Ya, and sometimes there are scents that I wish I could forget. Hey_." Inuyasha says walking up to us with Miroku and Shippo.

"Hey Inuyasha, Miroku, and nice to see you again Shippo." I say kneeling down to hug Shippo.

"Hey_, my have you grown, you're even more beautiful than we last saw you." Miroku replies with a smile.

"Good thing Sango isn't here or else she would've smacked you silly." Inuyasha says sighing and crossing his arm.

"Why? Why would Sango smack Miroku?" I ask them giggling.

"Oh, Miroku and Sango are married, they have twins girls and a son." Kagome answers me.

Miroku and Sango married and they have children already? Oh my time sure did fly, I'n so happy for them. From the looks of it, Kagome must be training to become a full priestess, Shippo still tiny but still keeping that cute outer physique. Inuyasha on the other hand, still Inuyasha like.

"Time sure flies, I'm so happy for them. Looks like you're training to become a full priestess." I say to Kagome.

"Yes, I'm still learning but it's coming along. Miroku and Sango aren't the only two married." Kagome says with a smirk.

"Oh, who else?" I ask her.

"Kagome and I are married." Inuyasha answers me.

I look at them surprised, Inuyasha and Kagome are married. Just from knowing them for about a day, they had like different personalities and they argued a lot, didn't thought that they fell in love. But, life is full of surprised. Kagome is a human and Inuyasha is a demon, and they fell in love, just like Naraku and I. Remembering Naraku, about their journey...

"Oh my, I'm so happy for you and Inuyasha. By the way, your journey 12 years ago, how did it go?" I ask them.

"Thanks. It was a long journey, but everything turned out alright." Kagome says.

Oh good, no one got hurt, I feel relieved. I let out a sigh and a smile.

"Glad that everything turned out alright. It's getting late, how about coming over and staying the night?" I ask them.

"We were just passing here after an exorcism job, we're still not sure if we're staying or not. Say, where is Sazanami?" Shippo asks me.

"The next town is pretty far away, it's better to get some rest before setting off again. Ah yea, Saza got married today, she left to live with her husband about an hour ago." I tell them.

"Sazanami got married, that's just great news. Perhaps you got a point, maybe we should stay for a night and set off tomorrow. If it's not too much for you, especially after Sazanami's marriage."Miroku says.

"Oh no, not at all, the house just got a bit empty now that Sazanami is gone, it'll be nice to have some old friends over. Come on follow me." I say leading them back home.

"Feels like old times." Inuyasha says.

The five of us return back to my estate, the sun is starting to set.

"I'm surprised that you're not married yet, you seem to be at the age." Kagome says.

"Yea... I have some things to take care of first, marriage just have to wait a little bit longer." I reply back to her.

"I see, what is something that you would like to do?" She asks me.

I look up at the sky and I think of the possibility of just forgetting my responsibilities.

"I wish I can out and explore without a limit or restraint." I say.

"I see... well perhaps maybe you can come and stay in our village for a while?" Kagome suddenly suggests.

I look at her surprised, oh, is it possible. I am an adult now so I should be able to have some freedom of my own.

"Really? Do you think it's possible?" I ask her with a smile.

"Of course it's fine, but of course, you should confirm it with your parents first." Miroku adds.

"Right." I reply slowly.

We finally arrive at my estate, I welcome them inside and then I go and call my parents. They never met them because they were away that day 12 years prior.

"Father, mother, these are my friends that I met 12 years ago, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo. Kagome is a learning priestess, Miroku is a monk, Inuyasha and Shippo are... well.. they're special" I say introducing them.

"Hello." The 4 of them greeted them.

My parents looked at them with a slightly surprised expression. They're probably surprised after seeing Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Uh... yes, mother and father, Inuyasha and Shippo are demons, but they are harmless, they're really kind. I mean look at Shippo, isn't he adorable?" I say winking at Shippo hoping that he won't find it offensive.

"Uhm. Yes pardon our staring, please come on in." My mother says with a smile and guiding them to the eating hall since it's practically dinner time.

"Mother, Father, I'd like them to stay with us tonight, they'll be leaving tomorrow." I tell them.

"Of course, I'll ask the maids to prepare you all a room." My father says.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Miroku says with a bow.

The 7 of sit down for dinner, my parents got to know them a bit more, and in no time they were talking as if they've known each for a long time already despite meeting for the first time. I'm happy to see their interaction, it makes me think that if I told them that I fell in love with a demon, they might be alright with it. After dinner, I decided to talk with my parents about going out and staying with Inuyasha and the others.

"Mother, father, can I talk to you?" I ask them.

"Sure thing dear." My mother says.

"I need to talk to them about what we talked about earlier, if you guys are tired, then please rest." I tell Kagome and the others.

"No worries, thank you for the hospitality again." Kagome says.

My parents and I go into my room and we sit down across from each other.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" My mother asks me.

"Mother, father, I want to go out and explore more of the world." I tell them.

"But it's dangerous out there, you can't possibly be going out alone." My mother says furrowing her brow.

"I know the world is dangerous and big, but it shouldn't stop me from experiencing it. I went out by myself before, I travelled for two days just to deliver a parcel for you, father. Fear shouldn't stop me from doing something, thanks to the day that I went out and delivered the parcel, I have found something that I love and cherish. I don't want to lose that, and I don't want to lose the beauty of it just because of fearing of getting hurt." I tell them.

"Since when did you come up with this decision?" My father asks me.

"For a while now, and after seeing Kagome and the others today, seeing how fast time has passed and the changes that has occurred. I don't want to live the rest of my life in this town, it's my childhood home yes, but I need to go out and find the things that I love and want." I tell them.

"_..." My mother says quietly.

"I know mother, but eventually you and father are going to have to let me go. Sazanami found her love and is headed off to her future, I need to go out and find my purpose in life and the things that I cherish. After setting Atamashi free, I realize that I need to go further than where I am now to finally reach higher" I tell her taking her hand.

"Knowing how persistent you can be, you're never going to back down. I suppose we do need to realize that our daughter is officially and adult now, she has her choices and path to follow. We as parents should not restrain our children, we should be there to support them. Father and mother feel regretful that we couldn't spend more time with you when you were younger and even till now." My father says.

"It's fine father, you and mother have responsibilities as adults and I understand it. I don't hold any resentment over it, so don't put yourself on the guilt trip. You and mother can finally rest a bit now now that you don't have to travel much anymore. Thank you, thank you for giving me this chance." I say to them.

"You need to take care of yourself alright? Also, where will you be staying? And for how long?" My mother asks me.

Just as I'm about to tell them, a gentle knock comes from outside of my room.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Pardon us, but it's Kagome." The voice replies.

I smile and stand up, I open the door and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku are outside.

"Sorry to eavesdrop, but we couldn't help but hear your conversation." Kagome says.

"No not at all, I was just about to tell them about staying with you guys." I tell them.

"In that case let us handle it, if you don't mind." Miroku says with a smile.

"Not at all." I reply with a smile.

I let them inside, Miroku and Kagome sit down across from my parents, Inuyasha and I stand together in the back. After a few minutes, the conversation ends.

"Then please look after her while she stays with you." My father says to them.

"We will, don't worry. Goodnight." Miroku bows.

My parents, Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha all exit out of my room.

"Get some rest dear, you'll be leaving with them tomorrow morning." My mother says.

"I will, thank you again mother and father." I say to them with a bow.

They nod and head off to bed.

"Guess I'll be living with you guys for a while starting tomorrow." I say to Kagome and the others.

"Yep, we have a lot of things to show you in our village. It will be great!" Kagome says.

"Get some rest, we'll be setting off early in the morning." Miroku says.

I nod and bid them goodnight. I begin to pack up some of my belongings that I might need tomorrow. I'm going to stay with Inuyasha and the others for about half a year, it'll be enough time for me to adjust to the outside world, and hopefully I can see Naraku again. I don't want to tell Naraku to my parents yet because, I want to have him here with me when I introduce him to them. I didn't tell Kagome and the others about him because, deep down inside, I feel that if I told them about Naraku, something might happen, something unexpected... After packing up it's almost close to midnight, I change into my night wear and blow out the candles. I then lay down onto my futon and look up at the ceiling that's being lit by the dim moonlight, I sigh.

"I really hope we'll be passing by the forest along the way... I need to see Naraku and let him know. Then again even if I don't meet up with him tomorrow... he can still find me with my scent right?" I think to myself.

I put my hands over my face and I grumble in slight frustration, I miss him, I miss him a lot. I let my mind calm down and I exhale slowly, as the night draws out, I eventually fall asleep. The morning sun shines through my window and warms my face, I stretch and my body tingles. I let out a yawn and sit up, I look out my window and stare at the screen that's blocking my view of the outside world. I stand up and open my window, letting the fresh air come in and waking me up. The bright sunlight fills my vision and I squint slightly, I grab my red kimono and I start to head out the door, I turn to look at my desk. The cherry blossom is still vibrant pink, it's still not wilting.

"Ok I'm convinced that it's a magical tree now." I say with a small laugh.

I open my door and as I put my left hand on the door, my eyes lands on the red bamboo bracelet. I gaze at it lovingly, I hope Naraku is still wearing his. I go and wash up, I put on my kimono and braid a lock of my hair on both side of my head and then into one at the back of my head. I head towards the eating hall, I see my parents, Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku all sitting at the table.

"Oh, everyone's already up? Good morning." I say greeting them all.

"Good morning." The 6 of them reply back to me.

We eat breakfast with a conversation, but we kept in mind to finish up quickly so we can head off. Half an hour passes, and we finally finish. I return to my room to grab my belongings, I brought both of my big towels with me just in case. When I finish getting all of my stuff, I walk up to my desk and pick up the blossom. It's still soft but firm, it looks fresh still and not tender and wilted. I smile as I look at it, I then tuck it into my kimono just over my heart. I quickly head outside, my father and mother are talking to Inuyasha and the others, they each have a small bundle with them. Knowing my parents and housemaids, they probably packed a lot of food. I see one of our groundskeeper coming over with Boshi.

"Are you ready to go?" My father asks me.

"Yes, you and mother have to take care." I tell him.

"We will, you just have to look out for yourself, and look after each other." My mother says hugging me.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of_, we're like siblings almost." Kagome says with a smile.

I smile in response. My father nods. With a final goodbye, Kagome and I hop onto Boshi with Kagome behind me, Shippo hops onto Boshi as well. Apparently Miroku can run pretty fast without getting tired that easily, and Inuyasha can dash pretty fast and can keep on running for a long time as well. We head out of town, and I realize that we're heading towards the road that I go to visit Naraku. After exiting the town, we head off into the horizon, the sun shining down on us and the birds races against us. With a snap of the reigns, Boshi gallops off along the dirt road, Inuyasha and Miroku dashes besides Kagome, Shippo and I. My hair flies around me and I can feel Kagome holding onto my shoulders tightly, I feel so excited and happy, excited for this journey and happy that I might be able to see Naraku. Knowing the road already, we're most likely going to stop by the forest when night falls. Hours passes, we stopped to rest, we ate lunch and stopped to look around the beautiful nature.

"How long is the trip home?" I ask Kagome.

We're all walking at this point, we've rode on Boshi all afternoon so it's nice to walk a bit.

"It's about two days and a half, almost three days." Kagome replies.

"I see, the day has been long but it was absolutely nice to stop once in a while and just take in the moment." I say looking at the setting sun.

"Have you gone out this far before?" Shippo asks me.

"Yes I have, but I had a destination to get to within a certain time frame, so I couldn't stop and admire the beauty as much as I wanted to. It's only when night falls that I can finally stop and take in the beauty in the darkness." I tell him.

"Well, don't worry, you're going to have a lot of opportunities to go out and enjoy." Miroku says.

"I notice you're wearing a bracelet, it looks interesting, also it looks like a bracelet that came in two." Kagome says looking at my left wrist.

"Oh yea, it is a bracelet that came in a pair of two, I gave the other half to someone else." I tell her.

"Hmm, is this person a friend? Or someone you love?" She asks me with a smile.

I know that I don't need to tell them about who he is, especially his identity, but I can at least tell them who he is to me right? I look at Kagome and I smile.

"He's someone that I love dearly. Very much." I tell her.

Kagome smiles and nods. Just like I predicted, we arrive at the forest when night falls. We set up camp after walking into the forest, I help them set up and tie Boshi to the tree. After setting up, they begin to cook some dinner and bringing out some stuff that my parents packed. I look out towards the forest that I'm so familiar with now, Naraku is here, and I'm finally back. I want to go and see him, and that's what I'll do. I go to Boshi and untie the towels that I've brought with me, and go over to Inuyasha and the others. The fire is crackling and lighting up the area around us in bright orange and white.

"I'm going to walk around for a bit, I haven't been here for a long time so I'm just going to get familiar with this place again. There's a place that I want to visit, so I'll be back as soon as I can." I tell them.

"Oh alright, be careful out there especially when it's dark out." Kagome says.

"Try to be back before we finish dinner." Inuyasha says pulling on Shippo's tail.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. See you guys later." I say to them.

I turn and go into the heart of the forest, the fire slowly dims as I head in deeper. My heart begin to race, thinking that I might be able to see Naraku again fills me with happiness. Without knowing, my feet begin to carry me to the cherry blossom tree that is standing beautifully upon natural heaven. I see fireflies slowly appearing and I know I'm getting close, the trees starts to diminish and finally, I see the vast open land once again. Fireflies lights up areas around me, the Cherry Blossom Tree is standing majestically and still in full bloom. Under the moonlight I can see a figure standing beneath the tree looking up at the flowers, his long black hair sways in the night breeze. I know right away who it is, and slight tears of happiness form at the rims of my eyes. Without another second to waste I begin to run across the field, my hair flies behind me. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, but the only thing that I can think of is Naraku. As I run, the tall grass rustles beneath me, as I near him, Naraku slowly turns around. I can see his ruby red eyes slowly glistening under the moonlight, as he sees me, I can see a gentle smile forming on his face. He then opens his arm, with just mere centimeters between us I throw my arms around Naraku's strong waist and hug him. Naraku wraps his arms around me and rests his face against my temple. I'm ecstatic at the moment, an intense rush of happiness fills me, I'm finally with Naraku again and I can feel his warmth.

"I've missed you so much, thank goodness you're still here." I say quietly.

"I promised that I'll be here waiting did I not? I sensed your presence so I came here and waited. I've missed you too my love." Naraku says stroking my hair.

I look up at him, his fair skin reflecting the moonlight and his eyes are vivid. I've missed holding him, looking at his red eyes, and hearing his voice. I stand up on my toes and kiss him, his lips are soft and warm like how I remember them. Naraku's lips caresses mine back, his hand finds mine and we entwine our fingers together. After a few seconds, we pull apart.

"You're not here alone, someone else is with you?" He asks me, his voice still calm as ever.

"Yes, I'll be staying with them for a while, we happen to pass this area, we set up camp here so I came here to find you. How have you been?" I ask him touching his soft face.

"I see, thank you for coming here to see me. I've been good and hopefully you've been well too?" He replies.

"I'm fine. Of course I would come here to see you, you're the one I love." I tell him looking into his eyes.

Naraku smiles and leans down to kiss me again, I take in this moment of happiness that I've missed. The two of us then sit down and I tell him everything that has happened in the past few days, I lay the blanket over us just like before. Without knowing, half an hour has passed. I told him where I am going and ask him if he can come find me so that we can spend time together more.

"Of course I will, I'll find you even if it's to the end of this world, no matter how long." Naraku says touching my face.

I feel an overwhelming of happiness, and you know that I will too Naraku. I look at his wrist that is exposed and his red bracelet is still around his wrist, I smile and touch it.

"You're still wearing it." I say quietly.

"Of course, the love of my life has given it to me so I'll treasure it, it's the symbol that connects our fates." Naraku answers.

I smile and nod, knowing it's time for me to go, I stand up and Naraku follows.

"I have to go now, I know it wasn't long but every second spent with you tonight was beautiful." I tell him.

Naraku takes my hand and kisses it gently.

"Indeed it was, I'll follow behind not too far after your departure tomorrow." He says.

I nod, we both lean in, when suddenly a gust of wind blows across the land. I cover my hair that is flying around me, Naraku holds me close. Naraku looks behind me and he grabs my hand, he pulls me behind him. I turn to look who was behind me, and my eyes go wide. Standing in the distance is a tall lean young man with silver white hair that travels behind him. He's wearing a snow white kimono with red flowers on his collar and long sleeves, he has fair skin with two magenta stripes on both sides of his cheeks and a crescent moon shape on his forehead. He has 2 swords on his hips and he has this big fluffy attire thing on his right shoulder, his eyes are amber golden. As I look at him, he almost looks like Inuyasha. With the unique features and the pointed ears, I assume that he's a demon. He has a slight furrow on his face and he's looking right at us, he's still as a statue.

"You didn't die?" The person asks.

Didn't die? What does he mean? Who is he asking? Is he asking Naraku? Does he know Naraku? A million thoughts runs through my mind and I feel a sense of fear creep within me.

"Who are you? I sense that you're a demon, what do you want?" Naraku asks the person while guarding me.

The other demon narrows his golden eyes as he looks at us.

"Who am I? We were great enemies once, I believed that Inuyasha and Kagome has extinguished you. How are you still alive Naraku?" He asks again.

Inuyasha and Kagome? He knows Inuyasha and Kagome as well? If he's saying that then that means, the Naraku that Inuyasha told me 12 years prior was indeed the Naraku that I love. He died? But then somehow came back to life? I grab onto his sleeves.

"Naraku..." I whisper to him.

"Stay behind me." Naraku replies.

He then turns back to the demon.

"I don't remember anything from the past, I don't know who you are and I don't know who this Inuyasha and Kagome are either. If you want something then tell us, otherwise, leave us be." Naraku says.

The demon furrows his brows and takes a step towards us.

"Sesshomaru!" A voice shouts from the side within the forest.

Naraku and I turn to our left, Sesshomaru looks into the direction as well. Inuyasha leaps out from within the trees with his sword that has developed in size in his hand. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo follow right after.

"_! Are you alright?!" Kagome shouts.

"Naraku?" Miroku shouts with a bewildered expression on his face.

Inuyasha and Kagome both look surprised as they see Naraku as well.

"How is this possible?" Kagome asks in shock.

"Kagome killed you, how are you still alive?!" Inuyasha shouts at Naraku.

This doesn't look good for Naraku, they all know him and they all assumed that they killed him already. It's 5 of them against one of him, he doesn't stand a chance.

"Looks like you didn't finish the job properly little brother. I'll have to clean it up then." The demon says to Inuyasha.

My eyes goes wide, it can only mean one thing, he's going to kill Naraku.

"I don't know any of you, even if I did in the past, I forgot everything. I don't even remember who I really am either. I'm not dangerous if that's what you're worried about." Naraku shouts at them.

"Kagome! Inuyasha, please tell him that Naraku means no harm!" I beg them.

I see Kagome's eyes going wide, she turns to look at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, let's talk this out first, although we don't know why our friend_ is with Naraku, but he hasn't hurt_ yet!" Miroku shouts at the demon named Sesshomaru.

"Talking is useless, I'm here to finish the job after picking up Inuyasha's scent, to my surprise I also caught onto an unfamiliar scent, turned out it was Naraku. How did I not recognize your scent." Sesshomaru says.

He looks like he's about to lunge at Naraku and I. Inuyasha leaps closer to Sesshomaru and holds out his sword to block him.

"Stop Sesshomaru! You can't attack him, you might hurt_ in the process. As much as I want to see Naraku dead, you cannot kill him like this so carelessly with a human in close range." Inuyasha reasons with him.

"I didn't take you as the reason and rational type Inuyasha. I'm not here to talk, I'm here to kill." Sesshomaru tells his brother.

With a glimmer of his golden amber eyes, I see him leap to the side and a green aura surrounds his left hand. It doesn't look good.

"Run_, get out of here." Naraku warns me.

"Naraku! But you..." I begin.

"Hurry, I'll be fine, you're not like me, a single blow will kill you." He says raising his voice in urgency.

My eyes goes wide in fear.

"No Sesshomaru wait!" I hear Miroku shout from the distant.

"Oh no!_, get out of the way!" Shippo cries out.

"Look out_! Inuyasha!" Kagome yells at Inuyasha for help.

"Sesshomaru stop! Don't do it!" Inuyasha yells at Sesshomaru.

"I'm not going to hurt the girl, unless if she gets in my way." Sesshomaru says.

The next thing I see is Sesshomaru swinging his glowing hand and a glowing green rope like force lashes out from his fingertips, my eyes goes wide at the unbelievable sight. I feel my mind going blank, it's coming at Naraku and I at such a great speed I don't think the two of us can get out of the way fast enough, even if Naraku is a demon. Without thinking, I push away Naraku's arm that is protecting me.

"_! What are yo..." Naraku asks me.

His ruby red eyes going wide in shock, without thinking I stand in front of Naraku and open my arms to protect him. Sesshomaru said that he's not here to hurt me, I'm hoping by doing this he will retract his whip. I stand my ground and I hold my breath, the whip comes at me at full speed, I see all of their eyes going wide in shock at my action, the demon named Sesshomaru's eyes slowly widens as well but furrows his brows a split second after, he pulls his left arm back fast. The green whip is still coming at me, but with him retracting his arm, the whip snaps as it just reaches me. The whip crackles and it slashes me on the left side of my stomach, a sharp jolt of pain runs through my body. From the time that I stood in front of Naraku to protect him, everything that came after all happened within 2 seconds, no one had time to react fast enough.

"_!" I hear Naraku shout from behind me.

I hold my stomach, it's wet. I look down, my already red kimono is now soaked in my crimson red blood. I feel my mind losing consciousness, I begin to tilt backwards. I'm losing blood, quite fast. Naraku catches me and sits down, I lean my head against his shoulder. He quickily grabs the big towels that is on the ground and outs it to my wound and puts pressure on it.

"_! Hold on! I'll save you. Just hold on!" I hear him shouting.

"_!" I hear Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo shouting in the fading distance.

"Naraku... you're alright..." I say holding onto his arm.

"Why did you do that?" I hear him asking me with worry in his voice.

"I told you right? You protect the one you love..." I say to him with a smile.

Naraku holds my face and kisses me on the forehead, I'm them lifted up into the air, my head is still resting against Naraku's shoulder, he is carrying me, he's holding me close to him.

"I'm going to take you far from here, just hold on." I hear him say softly with a slight change of tone.

I nod, losing my strength, I close my eyes and place my trust in Naraku.

"_! Naraku! Stop!" I hear Kagome shout in the distance.

I then feel the wind blowing against my cheek, Naraku's hold around me tightens slightly. I put pressure onto my wound, with the gentle wind soothing down my beating heart, I try to stay conscious, but I can feel myself slowly fading in and out from the loss of blood. Wherever Naraku is taking me, as long as he's with me I'm fine with anywhere.


	13. Knowing The Real Him

I feel groggy and I'm shivering when I slightly regain my consciousness, I open my eyes slowly and I feel something cool on my forehead, yes I'm indeed shivering. I slightly look around, I have a terrible headache, and a slight pain still courses through me. I remember what has happened to me, I got hurt from protecting Naraku from that demon named Sesshomaru. I'm in a big room, there's a big panel that I assume leads to a veranda or something. It seems to be the afternoon or early evening, the sunlight is giving off an orange tone. I realize that I'm sweating, I must have a fever, I feel weak all over. I look to the corner of the room and I realize that my red kimono is hanging on a wooden kimono rack, I'm wearing a white silk kimono, and I'm lying in a futon. A cool cloth is on my forehead. Where am I? I don't have the strength to get up and I feel really really weak, pain still occupies me, I have a cloth bandage around my stomach area. I have no idea how bad it is but I couldn't think about it anymore, I rest my head back down onto the pillow. I'm losing my consciousness again. I don't know where I am or how long I've been out but I trust Naraku that we're both somewhere safe. As I doze off again, I hear the door to the room sliding open and then closing. When I slowly regain my consciousness again, I feel a finger gently gliding down my cheek and then caressing it. I feel like I'm laying halfway in mid air, but as I come to more and more I realize that I'm resting on someone's lap. I feel my shivering has reduced drastically since last time, I force my eyes to open slowly. The sunlight shines through the windows, someone is holding me gently. The pain from my wound has died down a bit as well but still sore. I groan, my eyes feel puffy from sleeping so much and my head is still woozy.

"You're awake?" A calm voice says from above me.

I hold my dizzy head and look up, I'm greeted by a pair of beautiful bright red eyes. It's Naraku, he's looking down at me with a serene expression. His fingers holds my face gently, I smile as I see him.

"Naraku..." I croak out.

"Don't move too much, you're still injured. I used my demonic powers to repair the internal wounds beneath the skin, but the outer wounds still needs time to heal." He says.

"Thank you Naraku, I'm so glad that you're not hurt." I say holding his hand.

A frown slowly forms on his face, I gently squeeze his hand.

"What's wrong Naraku?" I ask him worried.

"I told you to run, you didn't listen to me. Now look at you, thank goodness that it was just a deep wound." He says looking at the window.

He's upset that I put my life in danger for him. I force myself to sit up, the tensing of the abdominal muscles causes slight pain to jolt through me but I push it aside.

"Don't move too much, you're still injured. You need to rest." Naraku says turning back to look at me furrowing his brows.

"My fever has subsided and my wound has been taken care of, I don't know how long I've been out but I think I should sit up for a while." I say with a laugh to lighten the mood hopefully.

"You've been out for 3 days, I thought that you might have died." Naraku says touching my face.

I hold his hand in mine and smile at him.

"I'm not going to die that easily, even if I did, I know that I won't have any regrets because I died protecting the one I love." I say looking into his ruby eyes.

"You were foolish to have put your life on the line like that for me_, a demon." Naraku says.

"I know, and I'll be glad to do it again if a similar situation calls for it. I told you that your life has a purpose and I'll be there to help see it and support you." I tell him with a smile.

Naraku looks to the side again, his brows has creased up drastically. I run my fingers gently along his brows in hope of loosening them, I then touch his smooth face and turn him to face me. When his ruby eyes meets mine, I lean in. My lips finds his soon after, his lips are soft, smooth, and warm. His lips caresses mine back gently, I pull my lips off his a few seconds later. Naraku gently takes my hand in his and entwine our fingers together, he tucks a messy strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You must be hungry, I'll go get you something to eat." Naraku says.

"I am slightly, having been out for 3 days has made my stomach smaller probably. I really want to take a bath." I say remembering my uncomfortable fever and sweat on my body.

"You can't today, your wound will get infected, you can take a bath in another two days or so. You need to rest and wait for your wound to scab up, I'll be back soon." Naraku says getting up.

"Right, I understand." I reply back with a nod.

Naraku looks at me with a soft look and turns to leave, his walk is more graceful now, same with his slight change in tone of voice. He seems to be a different person, did something happen to him? Also, where am I? Still tired, I lay back down onto the futon. I close my eyes, and I think I dozed off just mere seconds after. I wake up to a presence beside me, I open my eyes and I see Naraku sitting beside me looking down at me with a slight worried expression. I slowly sit up and I pull the cover higher to cover my stomach area.

"You didn't wake me up? Did you just come in?" I ask him.

"I came in about a minute or two ago, I didn't want to wake you up after seeing you resting again." He responds.

"Thanks for the consideration, I should probably get up and walk a bit later." I say.

"You need more rest, until you can fully regain your strength again. Your fever is still lingering slightly, so wait at least for it to subside completely." He says.

"Alright." I respond with a smile knowing that it's for my health.

Naraku has brought me some food to eat in order to help me regain my strength. He stayed with me the whole time.

"Naraku, where are we by the way? It seems to be a very grand estate." I ask him after finishing eating.

He looks to the side and stares out the window. He looks like he's thinking about something.

"It's somewhere safe..." He replies.

"Ahh. Does it belong to someone that you know?" I ask him.

"We can talk about it after you recover completely. Get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow" He says with a slight dismissive tone.

It feels like he's pushing me away slightly or keeping me from finding out something. In a way, it kind of feels like when I first met him 12 years ago, he was cold and dismissive at first. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze and I hold his hand, he looks at me with his ruby eyes and I see a slight confliction within them. He then stands up, his hand slowly slips through mine. He walks to the door and looks back at me.

"I love you Naraku." I say to him.

Naraku looks at me with a gentle gaze for a few seconds, and shows me a subtle smile.

"And I as well, my love." He replies.

He then exits out of the room. He still calls me "my love", I know he still loves me but, something is eating away at him. I'll ask him when I can get up and go out of this room and explore this place. I hope Inuyasha and the others are alright, they're probably looking for me. I wish I can tell them everything, I'm fine and I'm safe. In no time, I fall asleep once again. The next day goes on quietly, I'm still stuck in my room unable to get up yet due to my injury. Naraku has checked up on me during every meal time, but he never stays long, he's acting slightly aloof and I don't understand why. But, I do know that he cares and loves me, he just seem really conflicted over something. I wake up to the morning sunlight shining through the window into the room. I sit up slowly and rub my slightly swollen eyes, the wound has scabbed up and the pain is practically gone. I definitely need to get up and move around a bit, and definitely need a nice bath. I slowly get up, after sleeping and lying down for 5 days or so, my legs feel weak. I go the wrack to retrieve my kimono, I glide my fingers over the red silk. I remember it getting torn from the whip in the process but it looks brand new and more beautiful, did Naraku fix it? If he did I'm grateful. I take it off the rack and open the sliding door of the room, I look out and I see a long and large hallway. The bright sunlight shines through from the windows that are covered by the translucent cloth. The place is empty, it's quiet, and I don't know where Naraku is. I have so many questions to ask him but I don't know where he is, I explore the place a bit. There are many doors, I'm beginning to think this place is a palace or some sort. I walk around until I come upon a door that seems different than the others, I assume it's the bathroom or bath house. I slide the door open and indeed it was, it's a bath house. The water within the built in bath is steaming and it looks really soothing, I could really use a nice bath right now. I poke my head out to see if there's anyone around, but it is still quiet and empty. Since I have no one to ask, I'll just quickly take a bath and then I'll go look for Naraku. I remove the white under-layer kimono that I've been wearing this whole time, I have a large white cloth wrapped tightly around my stomach area. I begin to wonder just how big the wound is, I carefully untie it. When it finally comes off, I look down at the now scabbed wound. It's pretty long, it runs from just above my hips to the middle of my ribs. The area is still slightly green around the actual wound but the wound has a dark scabbing over it.

"It'll scar up definitely, but it was worth it." I say to myself remembering that I saved Naraku from potential death.

I slowly step into the warm and relaxing water, I lower my whole body into it and rest my tired body against the edge of the tub. My fever has subsided completely now so to take a hot bath to wash away the tiredness, and the sluggish feeling feels amazing. I wash my hair as well and gently massage my whole body within the water, after resting for about 15 minutes or so I get up and step out of the tub. I grab a nearby towel and dry myself up, I don't think I need the bandage anymore, it better to let fresh air seep through the wound a bit. I change into my red kimono and fold up the white one. I then step out of the bathroom and begin to walk around again. It is huge and empty indeed, no one in sight. The place looks old and slightly damaged as well, but overall a beautiful place.

"Naraku?" I ask throughout the estate.

My voice echos through the long hallway, but no reply. I stop and begin to wonder, if he's not in the house perhaps he's outside? I walk around until I find a big sliding door, I open it up and the bright sunlight shines in, it's probably around noon. It is absolutely beautiful outside, I can see far into the distance, it seems as if we're somewhere in a mountainous area. I step out onto the veranda and look out, luscious green grass and flowers grows from the ground. This must be the back of the estate. I walk along the veranda, after a few seconds I see someone sitting at the edge of the veranda not too far away. I realize that it's Naraku, he's sitting crossed legged and looking out into the distance, his face static and expressionless. He must be thinking about something again, but I'm just happy to see him. I walk up to him, as I near him, Naraku senses me and turns to look at me.

"_, you're up?" He asks me.

"Yes, it's around noon, I should be up already." I say with a smile.

I then sit down beside him, Naraku's hand comes up and gently touches my face, his red eyes glazing over my face as if to scan for any discomfort.

"You're in your red kimono, you look a lot better today. You're feeling alright?" He asks me quietly.

I take his hand in mine and gently squeeze it to assure him.

"I'm absolutely ok now. I took a nice warm bath earlier to freshen up. My kimono looks all new, did you fix it for me?" I ask him.

"I see, I'm relieve to see that you're alright now. No, it wasn't me. A moth demon that I found repaired it." He answers me.

"A moth demon? You went out and found a demon to help me repair my kimono? Thank you." I say surprised that he went out to do that for me.

"It's nothing to be thanking me about." He says turning to look out at the slightly orange sky.

I want to ask him about this place, and about him, why he seem so different lately.

"So, about this place, is this yours?" I ask him.

Naraku doesn't reply for a few seconds, he takes a deep breath.

"Yes, I use to reside here." He finally says.

"Oh I see, so that's why you took me he..." I say but then something hits me.

I look back at Naraku, he use to live here, he took me here because he use to live here. Does this mean...

"You... remember? You remember your past?" I ask him surprised.

Naraku slowly nods.

"Yes, I remember everything now, my past life, and everything." He says turning to look at me.

I feel happy for him, he finally remembers everything, his past and who he is. I lean in and hug him, I suppose it shocked Naraku slightly. But, he slowly wraps his arms around me.

"How did you regain your memories? When?" I ask him as I pull back to look at him.

"When you got hurt, that's when I regained my memories." He answers me tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"When I got hurt? But how did that contribute to you regaining your memories?" I ask him confused still.

"I'm not quite sure either, but I'm guessing there was a barrier blocking my memories. When you got hurt, an overwhelming and intense feeling of love, pain, and devastation that I felt for you filled me and the next thing I know, I have regained all of my memories. I remembered everything. It was all because of you_." Naraku says, his bright red eyes looking over mine.

"All because of me..." I say slowly.

"Yes, all because of you, for the first time, someone has placed their life on the line for mine, and especially from the person that I love the most. I never felt such intense feelings before till I met you." He says with a gentle smile.

"I love you Naraku, I'll always protect you." I say touching his cheek.

Naraku smiles and holds my hand.

"And I as well, but you do not and should not put your life in danger again." Naraku replies.

I smile at his words and lets out a reluctant nod. He then looks out again, still thinking about something.

"What is it Naraku? What's wrong?" I ask him.

"As I regained my memories, I also remembered who I was and what I have done." He says.

"What you have done? And who you were?" I ask him confused.

"Yes. Kagome in fact did extinguish me, 12 years ago." Naraku says.

So it's true, Inuyasha and the others did kill him, but somehow he came back to life. I want to know everything about him.

"But you're here now, and that's all that matters. You can tell me everything, anything, I'll be here to listen." I tell him turning his face to look at me.

"I don't know if I should." He says.

"Why? What are you afraid of?" I ask him.

"Because you might hate me after knowing the truth." He answers me.

I realize that his past may be dark, but I promised that I'll listen to it, and I love him, so I'll help him through this.

"Try me. Tell me everything." I tell him with a determined look.

Naraku sighs and looks out again.

"I use to be a half demon, more demon than human, I was actually born from a corrupted soul of a human named Onigumo. As a half demon born from him, his heart remained inside of me. I was demon of hatred, but unknown to me till moments before my death that I was a puppet for a greater demon. I was after the shikon jewel, I was a demon who lied, killed, and betrayed others. I didn't care for anyone or anything, I only had the Shikon Jewel to obtain to gain more power. I never loved and didn't care about love, but having the heart of Onigumo, he had a lasting love for a priestess called Kikyo. Because of his love for Kikyo, I was forced to feel his human emotions. I found them disgusting and pointless. Kagome eventually killed me 12 years ago and my soul, the dark side of the body went to hell, but Onigumo was finally free from me, but somehow I came back to life." Naraku tells me.

I was shocked of who he was in the past, but the Naraku that I know is so different now, he's a full demon and he knows love now. Even 12 years ago before his death, he was kind to me when I met him under the cherry blossom tree. Naraku looks at me.

"You must be shocked, I don't blame you. I'm a monster after all. If you wish to leave, I'll take you back to Inuyasha and the others." He says looking at the ground.

I was slightly speechless, I'm still thinking over some things. Was this why he was distant these few days? Was he trying to make me despise him so that he can send me away and back to Inuyasha? Naraku silently tries to get up, but I grab onto his hand. Naraku stops and looks back at me surprised.

"_..." He says.

"I am surprised, but I know it wasn't you." I say look back up at him.

I pull Naraku back down gently and I hold his face gently in my palms. His bright red eyes staring into mine with confusion. He might have done all that, but he said he was a puppet to a greater and stronger demon. Even with a dark soul, he was kind to me that night 12 years ago and I fell in love. I've waited 12 years to meet him again, and I'm not going to abandon him like this. Everyone deserves a second change in life, humans or demons, a chance to redeem themselves. Although he died, he's alive right now and I'm here to help him move on and see the beauty of life. It wasn't his choice, he was forced. Naraku finally knows love, he finally found someone to love and someone who loves him back, I'm not going to leave him to suffer through his past life over something that wasn't his fault. He realizes what he has done, and he's afraid that I'll hate him for it. I want to assure him that it's not his fault and that I'll always be here for him, just like I promised.

"I promised that I don't want you to be alone remember? It wasn't your fault, although you're a full demon now, but to me, you're just like any other human. You have feelings now, you know love. I'm not going to leave you, I've waited days to reunite with you before the whole event, I'm not going to abandon you like this. We're still wearing our bracelets, we're connected by the red string of fate. I protected you without giving a second thought to my own life, I wouldn't have done that if I didn't love you so. Yes, you're a demon, but I believe that you're more than that." I tell him staring deep into his red eyes.

"_..." Naraku says quietly.

I want to tell him now, our meeting from years ago. He said he remember everything now, so I hope he remembers our first meeting.

"I don't know if you remember this or not but, we actually met 12 years ago under the same cherry blossom tree..." I tell him.

I look at Naraku and his eyes slowly returns to his calm expression, he lifts his right hand up and glides it down my face gently, he looks at me with a gentle smile. His red eyes glazes over my whole face as if he's examining it all over again.

"Yes, I remember that night. You were just a young girl, I assumed that you would've been afraid of me, but you weren't. You came back to me and asked me endless questions, and you said that my eyes were beautiful." Naraku says with a nostalgic look.

He remembers, even my compliments. I feel an overwhelming feeling of happiness and relief.

"You remember it all? Thank goodness. I wanted to tell you everything since I regained my own memories but..." I say with a slight frown.

"I'm glad that you didn't. Being able to remember that encounter with you was probably the most peaceful and beautiful moment in my past life as a corrupted loveless demon. The red string of fate was really connected between us two then." He says with a slight laugh.

I smile, I only want to know why he blocked my memories that night. I gently take his hand in mine and look at him, without knowing the sun has started to set. The orange light shines upon the tall mountains around us.

"Naraku, I want to know why you erased my memories that night the first time that we met." I ask him.

Naraku looks at me, his red eyes burning into mine. He then looks out at the fire sunset in the distance.

"I blocked out your memories that night because you were too innocent and pure. You were just a child then, you weren't afraid of me, you even asked if we'll ever meet again in the future. Naive and fearless. I never felt any feelings back then, but after meeting such a young and innocent soul as yours, I didn't want you to remember a monster like me. I realized that although our meeting was short and fleeting, you were always in my mind somewhere. I really hoped that we would never cross paths again, so that you would always stay pure, but looked like fate really wanted us to meet even after my rebirth." Naraku says turning back to me.

I feel a slight pain in my chest after hearing his reason. He was a demon who didn't care, and didn't love, but after meeting me, deep down in his conscience he didn't want me to remember someone like him. I let go of his hand and pull myself up to him, Naraku turns to face me. I then wrap my arms around his neck and I hug him close to me, his scent surrounds me. It's soothing, I can hear his breathing. I rest my head beside his.

"_..." Naraku quietly says.

"I've lost 12 years of my memories of you, I'm never going to forget you again. I love you so much Naraku, I fell in love with you when was just a kid, and even after meeting you again I fell in love all over again." I say as I pull back to look at his perfect face.

"_, after knowing all that I've done, you would still love a demon like me?" He asks me.

"Like I said, the past should remain in the past, I fell in love with the you that I know, the caring side and the side that wanted to know love. My question to you is, do you love me?" I ask him looking into his eyes that are just mere centimeters away from mine.

"Of course I do, I promised you that remember?" He tells me with a pained face.

"Of course I remember. After you regained all your memories, of everything. Do you still love me after remembering that you were a demon that only knew hate?" I ask him the final question.

"Yes. I love you_." Naraku says caressing my face.

"Then you don't need to worry about me hating you for your past, it's all in the past, the present is all that matters. The sun always sets but it always rises the next day no matter what, the bad days will always be yesterday and continued to be pushed till it's eventually forgotten. Forget about the you then, and focus on the you now. I know everything about you finally, and I love you even more for that." I tell him brushing his black bangs away from his face.

"Thank you for loving me_." Naraku finally says.

"Thank you for saving me that day for my stupidity of climbing that tree to get that cherry blossom." I say with a laugh.

After hearing that, Naraku reaches within his kimono and pulls out something. My eyes look down at what he's holding, I then realize what it is after seeing its vibrant pink and magenta petals. It's the cherry blossom that I brought with me. Naraku kept it with him after helping me change out of my kimono. Naraku then tucks it behind my ear and looks back at me.

"Thanks to the thoughtless action that day, it brought the two of us together." Naraku says with a smile.

"Yes it did, this moment brings me back to that night all over again." I say with a smile.

Naraku looks at my face, his nostalgic expression is laced on his face once again. He touches my cheek gently.

"Naraku?" I ask him seeing his face in silence.

"Seeing the flower in your hair does bring me back to that night. I said that you were like the flower itself, pure and beautiful. The beauty that you possessed that I remembered when you were a child are laced within your maturing beauty. How I wish I could go back to that night 12 years ago and spent more time with you." Naraku says quietly.

"Naraku, we're together now, we have all the time in the world. Circumstances and events then just told us that it wasn't time for us to be together yet, but we are now. I wish that too, but I'm not a child anymore, I'm all grown up now. Remember the me then, but love the me now." I say to him.

"_..." Naraku says.

I lean in and capture his lips with mine, his lips caresses mine with love and gentleness. Nothing like the him he told me about back then. I pull my lips off of his and kiss his cheek, I rest my cheek next to his.

"I wish I could show my love for you more, but I don't know if I can." Naraku quietly says.

He wants to show more of his love for me, I feel my heart beat faster. I want to too, I love him so much. I'm not a child anymore, I want to show my love for Naraku. I pull back to look at him. His red eyes burning into my soul.

"Yes you can, you can express more of love than the kisses that we share." I tell him.

Naraku eyes goes wide slightly, he looks slightly confused, and I don't blame him.

"How?" He asks me.

I found it cute, he's like a kid who's just starting to get a grasp on life. I want him to know everything that there is to know.

"It's a thing done between a man and a woman." I say slightly embarrassed.

He looks at me with a confused expression still but then realizes what I mean.

"I know the basics of what you mean, but I don't know if we should or could be used in any other way." Naraku says.

"Tell me what you are afraid of." I say holding his face.

"It's only done for reproduction purposes, you're not ready for it. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you are already. Also, I don't want to take away your purity. You'll be tainted by a demon."

I place my finger gently over his lips. I smile at him. All he said is true, but I want this. He's completely inexperienced, but I want him to know that it can be more than that. I want him to feel loved and the bliss that follows.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I'm not afraid. When it comes to love between two people, races doesn't matter, at least not to me. I love you for you, I don't have time to think of what you are. If I become pregnant than let it, because I want only you Naraku. Our love is special, rules don't apply to us. Also, pregnancy doesn't always conceive the first time. I want to show you my love, it's only your choice now." I tell him quietly.

Naraku looks at me, his eyes seem more vivid and brighter than usual. He seems to be thinking, but he finally smiles. He takes my hand in his and he kisses it, he holds it to his cheek and looks back at me. I feel slightly anxious about hearing his answer.

"If you are willing to show me your love, than I should give you mine in return with all of my beating heart." He replies.

I smile, my heart is beating faster. I turn to look out into the distance, the sun has practically disappeared behind the tall mountains. The sky is slowly turning dark now, the moon and stars are out already. I turn back to look at Naraku.

"Stay with me tonight." I tell him.

"I will." Naraku replies with a gentle smile.

I nod and I stand up holding his hand in mine, Naraku's large hand holds mine and our fingers entwine together. The two of us return back into the quiet estate, we slowly walk back to my room hand in hand and side by side. In no time, we finally reach the door to my room. I slide the door open, and still holding Naraku's hand, the two of us enter into the dark room. I go to light a few candles around the room as Naraku slides the door close with a quiet tap of the contact between the door frames.


	14. Unity of Two Souls

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb6502e12e53d35e3b77e58b20026ce4"After I light up the 5th candle in my room, the space around us becomes dimly lit, giving off a quiet warm atmosphere. My heart is slightly racing, but I tell myself to not be scared and don't back away. I want this, I want Naraku. I take a deep breath and I turn around to face Naraku, he's facing the door with his back to me. His long wavy black hair reflecting the orange candle light, he's still, but I can see his shoulders rising and falling as he breathes. I walk over to him, I gently take his cool hand into mine, Naraku lifts his head up and turns slightly to look at me. His vivid red eyes shining brighter than the ruby themselves, I turn him slightly so he's facing me. His brows are furrowed, he still looks worried. He lifts his free hand and holds my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6767663885a8fd66b1b71ccfd9244637""Do you really want this? I could hurt you." Naraku says softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4f25288ab76c22d2a3d520a94526d567""I do, the pain the comes with this intimacy is nothing compared to a stab wound. I can handle it, I'm not a little girl anymore. If I'm not afraid, then you shouldn't be either. You're a demon, being afraid or worries doesn't suit you. The only thing is, do you want this as much as I do?" I ask him again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4cd7dc60d35690aabea78aeae38f166f"Without saying anything, Naraku leans in and captures my lips in his. I can feel longing in the kiss, and I know that he feels the same that I do. He releases my lips and kisses my jawline, his hand still cradling my face. I can feel my cheeks getting warmer, and I can hear my heartbeat through my ears. I look back up at Naraku, his breathing has slightly fastened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="48aff662a7d7ee56db4872d15a77c9f2""Of course I do, since I'm still inexperienced, I'm counting on you to guide me." Naraku says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3849e83406eca57be16b2d3a844a9b45"I feel slightly embarrassed, I a human is going to teach a demon how to make love. Although embarrassed, but I know that it will last forever between us after tonight. I smile and lightly tug on his hand, I back up and I pull Naraku with me, our eyes never losing contact with each other. I back up until both of us are standing on my futon, I pull him to me and Naraku holds me to him with his strong arm. Our faces are just mere centimeters away from each other, I glide my hand along the silk kimono that I once gave him. My breathing becoming heavy with each passing second, my hands finally found his obi and I untie it. I let it drop to the floor, and I turn to the vest that he's wearing. Naraku doesn't say anything and neither do I, only our breathing echoes through the large room. I then grab the rim of the purple vest that he's wearing and I slide it down his shoulders and arms. After I drop the vest to the floor, I look back up at Naraku, his red eyes gazing into mine. Without words, Naraku lifts his hands up and starts to untie my obi. I feel my breathing slightly hitching./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="562b9d6f30c2f522ae360df7a7f88bfb""Are you alright?" He asks me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0abafa2b7b436685a04f43d68abab127""Yes, everything's perfect." I tell him with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fef520e4ee913cd19c30a07c5b0b56e9"Naraku lets out a subtle smile, he finishes untying my obi, the rustling sound of the silk fabric sliding pass one another fills my senses. After dropping the obi, Naraku's hands slides up my arms. I take a deep breath and start to untie the knots that are holding his upper kimono closed, I feel my mind going blank slightly. We've seen each other bare before, but it was with consideration for one another that day when we took that dip in the stream, but right now, we're removing each other's clothes in a moment of passion and intimacy. After untying the last knot at the bottom of his kimono top, I slide his kimono of his shoulders and listen to it fall onto the ground around our feet. Naraku's eyes never looking away from me, I touch his chest, the skin is like smooth porcelain, fair and flawless. Strong and muscular. I look up at Naraku, his red eyes looking deep into my own, his gaze almost seems as if he's asking for my permission to proceed. I give him a smile and a gentle nod, Naraku's hands then unties my own kimono knots and slides the crimson red silk kimono off of my own two arms. I feel the cool air touching my bare skin and goosebumps rises on the surface of my body, my hair falls over my shoulders. Naraku's hands touches my face, his smooth skin gliding against mine sends shivers through my senses, He delicately lifts my face up to meet his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e95eaa8ba8e1315d3587edd78046a695""This all feel so new to me, I feel as if all these feelings that I have are about to overflow from within me." Naraku says his eyes glazing over mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78f54d6b51b9d247c531ec7c53317ce4"I hold his hands in mine and I give him a smile. Our breathing are evident in this quiet space with just the two of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db803ffe4e8fb500b3145d1db784eff3""This is new to me too, you don't have to feel alone, let them all out, let go and just take in this moment. Whatever happens, I'm here with you, so don't stop and just focus on your feelings. I want to know and feel all of them." I say to him quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3ddddbd181c530dfe05d34389b0ce8e5"Naraku looks at me with love and longing in his eyes. He then leans down and captures my lips between his, the kiss is deep and emotional. In between our kiss, I slide his bottom kimono down, as I do so I feel my heart racing. We are completely bare now with only our bracelets as our only attire left. One of Naraku's arm comes down and wraps around my waist, he then lowers the two of us onto the soft futon. The cold silk touches my back and sends shivers up my spine, I rest my head onto the pillow, Naraku supports himself above me. He releases my lips, our skin gently peeling away from each other's from the strong pressure of our kiss. I feel my cheeks are warming up, my heart is light and is fluttering. Naraku's breathing is slightly fast as well as he hovers above me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f437e1543ec6de49dd703d07b645b783""Focus on your feelings Naraku, focus on the love that you're feeling. Don't stop until you reach that moment, you can feel pleasure and bliss from this if you just let yourself go. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I tell him gently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a3425e2b369b5e575be66dae575c0165""Knowing that this can be another way to express my love for you, I won't ever forget it." Naraku replies back with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="60a43d70a9e19445e2eec10689ba8d45"I nod with a smile of my own. Naraku gently spreads my legs and rests himself between them, I can feel him at my entrance. I hold onto his strong biceps, Naraku glides his fingers down my body, I feel goosebumps raising wherever he touches. He then stops at my long scar, he looks at it and caresses it. I hold his chin gently and raise it so that I can see his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a29ec15a693deb02eab746d953f79f84""What's wrong?" I ask him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ef96b3720c1f772938999c3f3bb4430""It pains me to see this." He says quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf044ca3e9cc54e93e07e5da52e2fbff""I'm alive and well, you don't have to worry. Please." I assure him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8df8759bb0d5b6a7facaf1ac0aca9a28""If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop." He tells me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab7ba094adcf368e10f667ca7f4ea444"I shake my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6486d6a25dcf9413e94783f55cb6bd57""I won't, I won't give this night up for anything. I want you." I tell him with confidence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5263d3b7b48a1bda4dcdb699f70426ce"Naraku nods, he then positions himself, I ready myself mentally. He then pushes himself into me, I feel a slight pain at the intrusion of him. I begin to resist on instinct, but I tell myself to relax. Pressure builds at my lower region as he continues to push himself into me, I hold my breath and shut my eyes. I hear Naraku quietly letting out strained moans as he sheaths himself. Eventually, he completely enters me. My innocence is gone, but I feel no regret, I feel happy that I gave it to the person that I love so dear. I let go of the breath that I was holding, the pain and pressure then registers and they overwhelms me right away and I let out a gasp as I inhale and exhale. Naraku holds my face and looks at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6d95e591966c0652661d0b9f5ff6b6d2""Are you alright?" He asks me with a worried tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dfcbfb98d63973ab77d47868519eec5b"I feel happy that I'm experiencing this intimate moment with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31978f2cd1375e414541c8123e997833""I'm absolutely perfect, let yourself go Naraku." I tell him again with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="499c45cc88f259fbe57840273f52081b"I then lift my head and capture his lips with mine, this time I gently lick his lips and he slightly opens them. I find his tongue with mine, it's warm. It's new to Naraku as I hear him slightly gasping at this foreign kiss, but he quickly replies. His tongue entwines with mine, the next thing I know, I feel Naraku pulling himself out slightly and re-sheathing himself into me again, slight pain and a feeling of pleasure courses through me. I couldn't help but tilt my head back at the sudden feeling, my lips loses contact with his, our tongues seperates from each other and a thin thread of saliva follows as our tongues loses one another. We lose the heat of our kiss. Naraku continues to pull himself out and re-entering me slowly as to not hurt me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c746c4cbd706cf4e1ec651077c1708d""Naraku..." I breathe out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4fadb3192c0ae0a823fcb79fafb20709""_" Naraku lets out between each movement as he closes his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5f4f2836a394b4fd382dabbabd5bc7a1"His breathing is heavy, I can tell he's focusing on the feelings that he's experiencing right now while making love to me. I entwine my fingers with his, I lift my upper body up and hold onto his muscular back, I kiss his cheek. I can feel the muscles on his back tensing with each movement, I can feel a feeling slowly building up inside of me. Naraku then kisses my ear and trails down to my neck, one of his hand in mine and the other propping himself above me. Our heavy breathing echos through the quiet room, only us, and our love for one another. As each second passes, I feel the pressure slowly building in my lower abdomen, I feel that I'm about to explode. I'm still a bit unfamiliar with this as well, a slight feeling of fear lingers in the back of my mind but I know I'll be alright because Naraku is here. Naraku's movement fastens and it's becoming slightly off rhythm, I can feel his breathing fastening and his fingers slightly tightening around mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4f6533b8b2e93f33e5eaf39bfe4baf60""_, I feel something..." Naraku strains out between his breathing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08b3568f99efff369cc982fd08d7eb38""Don't hold it in, let your mind relax and embrace this feeling, it's your bliss and euphoria. I'm right here, I'm almost there too. Let go. Naraku let go." I whisper to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ef94d7fbfd4d14afcaa7441646f17838"Naraku kisses me and rests his head beside mine, I can hear his heavy breathing beside my ear, his movement become more rigid and off, I can hear the silk covers above my head slightly rustling, he needs to find something to grab onto or he'll lose himself. With a few more deep strokes, he sheaths himself fully into me, I hear him inhaling sharply and letting out a strained moan beside my ear. His grip on my hand tightens and I feel his back muscles tensing as his back slightly arches, a sudden rush of warmth fills my body from where we're connected. Naraku has reached his euphoria, I didn't quite reach mine but I'm happy nonetheless. I want him to feel this blissful moment more, I want him to feel what it's like to experience something so beautiful and intimate. We both lay on the futon with Naraku resting on top of me, our breathing are out of sync with each other but the warmth is mutual. I regain my composure slowly, Naraku props himself up and looks down at me, his eyes are so vivid red. He tucks a messy strand of my hair behind my ear as he slowed down his breathing. I smile at him as I give his hand a gentle squeeze./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d0deb35cebec1e46379dd00b44e7db50""You reached your bliss, I'm happy." I say to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd7b690d0b7f15e84a67f323ca2949a8""So that's what true bliss and happiness feels like when you're with the one you love." He says quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d7844836c798d87e2dd5c084d60c579b""Yes, when feelings of love is involved, it becomes so much more. It's not just connection of two bodies, it's the unity of two souls. Yours and mine. I'm happy that you reached your bliss." I tell him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f86be2536da8641e572d2fa15416ea88"He furrowed his brows slightly as I say the last part. He caresses my face and looks at me with defined pupils./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7b4ce5ebc202071bd1d0c599fe61408""Yes, I've reached mine, but did you?" He asks me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f3d0c9ab81a60dea77bb3e900d31ba1"He reached his but he's asking if I reached my climax, I can't help but feel my heart flutter slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4f02ebbf2b1abcff3ab93e3ab1c53c5b""I'm happy knowing that you did." I tell him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="98ce3f13dd5d7565bb62ea4175b274a0""I want you to reach yours_." Naraku tells me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="50e4645faac7dd099328363c43c090d5"He leans down and kisses me, both of our lips are warm from our previous lovemaking. After a few seconds, he pulls back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4a9af5c17ec1509e2797baa8617d7f17""It's alright Naraku." I tell him squeezing his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e532e61a2dff0725782ed4167a5c870d""No, you taught me how to love and showed me how to convey that love, I have reached my bliss all because of you, it's only right that I let you reach yours too. Let me." Naraku says tracing my lips with his thumb./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c5490d76d1e592e88def5c29897bf818"He really wants me to feel that highest point, he wants me to feel his love for me. I can't deny it if he's this determined, I kiss the tip of his thumb and nod as my response. Naraku smiles, his bangs slightly sticking to his forehead. As a demon, he's has a lot of power and endurance. Naraku wraps his free arm around my waist, he then sits back and pulls me up with him. He sits down onto the soft futon with me on top of him, the two of us still connected at our most intimate parts. I wrap my arms around his neck, his long black hair tickling my skin. Naraku's strong arm holds onto my waist as I look down at him slightly. The candlelight gives the two of us an orange glow, and the perspiration lacing our skin reflects the light. I glide my fingers down his cheek as I gaze as his face, I then look back at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a7205d43c1cf369fc9d76ecb4edf80d4""Make love to me Naraku." I say quietly without losing eye contact with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c6cf8c05898bdee4206f6a7e7685090""I will until you reach your bliss_." Naraku replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfa5c53b772f2b818a1a98483627e6cf"I smile at his determination, I lean down and kiss him again, our tongues once again finding each other. This time, I took the lead, I move myself on him. With each movement I can feel him shifting, this time no pain, just a building feeling of pleasure. I hold onto Naraku's neck as I move, we both swallow each other's moans. In no time, our breathing starts to speed up again. I feel my lower abdomen start to tingle again and that building to an explosion feeling, I release Naraku's lips and I rest my chin on his left shoulder. My movements has started to lose momentum as I feel myself losing my consciousness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e0e3ef84178dc1ecd19c8ec20515e6d""Naraku... I feel as if I'm going to lose myself..." I manage to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b58fbbfc4a37b5d136e2ee5efd78f681"Naraku's hold on me tightens, he kisses my shoulder and keeps me close./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8be24b30e0d40ff006ac1a717a3bb98c""Let go whenever you're ready, I'll hold you." He says besides my ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d7adaa8aa0a82bb888b207a7729d9df2"I really feel as if I'm about to float away, with a few more movements, I completely stop. My back arches by itself, I feel my whole body shudders as I shut my eyes. I cling onto Naraku's neck because I feel that if I don't I'll lose myself, I need to stay grounded. The tingling feeling overwhelms all of my senses and I feel my consciousness fading in and out. My breathing has hitched and I hold my breath. It only lasts for a few seconds then it slowly fades away, as I reached my bliss, all I could think about was how much I loved Naraku. I lose all of my strength and I literally collapse onto Naraku's shoulder as he holds me to his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="317703574f46013ce48a9f317a9a9e01""I felt you reaching your bliss both outside and inside. It was beautiful_." Naraku whispers besides me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a4e080e0e66757c87add58a42147ad88"I feel my cheeks going warm as I hear him say that. I lift my face up and look at him, I'm exhausted but seeing his blissful expression makes me feel strong all over again. I hold his cheek in my palms as I look at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8e262712f0ab35502c529dedfd99a198""Are you tired? I should let you rest now." Naraku says with a slight smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e5eee43659f9f2565a038452ff31ed98"Not yet, I don't want this to end just yet. I want it together, I want the two of us to experience it together , just once. I lean in and kiss him, Naraku's red eyes looking at me with softness. I release him and look back up at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fabce086b699b8e37d0c05de94b7747a""I want to feel it together this time. Just once." I whisper to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed8a4e966fb39275ac4b72aa04500a7f"Naraku looks at me for a few seconds, and then nods with a smile. He then pulls himself out of me slowly, when he vanishes I feel empty inside. He kisses my shoulder and guides me to lay down onto the futon on my stomach, he then props himself up behind me. I feel him at my entrance again, he finds my hand with his and entwine our fingers together once more. He then enters me slowly, this time no pain came with it just pressure. He then lowers himself onto my back gently, careful as to not squish me. His body almost molds to mine perfectly as he leans down to kiss my shoulder and neck, he then starts pulling himself out and back in. The familiar feeling starts to build again bit by bit, our breathing echos through out the room as we make love for the third time. I rest my head on the soft futon, Naraku's movements getting faster and faster with each passing minute. In no time, I hear his breathing has started to hitch and becoming sharper and his movements becoming off rhythm again. I feel my climax reaching it's breaking point as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="25ae08613484458d0303386f94428cab""_... together..." He strains out between breaths./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ec05e84b3df5c7b3aa7feb825da33699""Together." I answer him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a3965ac8381c7b3daa6939b33919d8e5"With a few more sharp strokes he sheaths himself fully once again, he leans down and kisses my shoulder as his grip on my hand tightens. I feel his muscles tensing up again and he lets out a muffled moan as he buries his face in between the crook of my neck and shoulder, a sudden warmth fills me once more inside and it helped push me to reach my bliss. I feel my insides snap and the tingling sensation floods my body again, my eyes slowly shuts as I lose all strength in my body. I squeeze Naraku's hand and I grip onto the silk cover of the futon so that I can stay grounded. My back arches by itself again and I let out a strained moan of pleasure, my consciousness fades in an out as I think about Naraku once again in those fleeting few seconds. After experiencing our euphoria together, Naraku lowers himself onto my body and holds me tightly. Our breathing is heavy and sharp, we just lay there as we slowly find ourselves again from our shared passion. As I look at our hands that are entwined together, I see the bracelets that we are wearing on our wrists, and I smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db458dd969c2725e88540c0f921b9313""I love you_. Thank you for allowing me to experience this bliss." Naraku whispers besides my ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="45c1787b318cd62b81461536f6fbde60"I smile at his sweet words of love. I squeeze his hand and kiss it. Naraku then props himself up and slowly pulls himself out of me, he then rests himself beside me. Our bodies are still warm from our love making, as I clear my mind slowly, I can feel the coolness of the room again. I pull the silk covers over the two of us, I then lay on my side to look at Naraku. He's laying on his back, his chest rising and falling slowly. He has a soft expression laced on his face with a hint of true happiness, he turns to look at me, his bright red eyes burning into mine accompanied by the dim candlelight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c9d405221c7f859cddbfc0a339ba5959""You were lovely when you were a child, and you became even more beautiful as your matured, but right now, you look the most beautiful." Naraku says as his red eyes glazes over my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6fe062227e4f6ff18c1dd34ec74173e7"I smile at his words, I squeeze his hand again, they're warm and strong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f5f877d19c927789ca68b0af50673119""Goodnight my love." I say to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="237bd981ed7437a87abc97cde18750ed"Naraku squeezes my hand gently and I pull myself closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab8f69cfd097fe1bbb378269caadd436""Goodnight, my love." I hear him reply back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="498dca1581be25da577d34be4c43fd1b"I close my eyes and slowly drift off as I listen to our breathing, that has somehow became in sync with each other./p 


	15. Falling Feelings

I wake up to the dim sunlight that is just starting to shine through the covered wooden windows. I'm laying on my side, the silk covers embraces me. My whole body feels slightly sore, and I remember last night. I smile at the beautiful memory that Naraku and I shared. Something shifts behind me, I then feel something gently coming over my waist, and embraces me. I know it's Naraku, he stayed with me all night. Naraku leans over and kisses me on the back, he then rests his face between the crook of my neck and shoulder. I feel a slight shiver run through my body at the intimacy, I smile.

"Good morning Naraku." I whisper holding his hand around my waist.

"Good morning_." He replies softly.

I shift my body and turn to face him, I'm greeted by his ruby red eyes. They shine vividly in the rising sun, his fair skin flawless and porcelain like. His black hair is black as pure black ebony, he looks absolutely perfect. His face is laced with a peaceful expression, his chest rising and falling as he breathes.

"What are we doing today?" I ask him.

"Anything that you want to do, I'll be happy to oblige." Naraku replies touching my cheek.

"I don't want to do much, I just want to spend time with you." I reply back to him.

Naraku smiles and takes my hand.

"Then let's spend time together." He says quietly.

I nod, I close my eyes and bring myself closer to Narkau, I rest my head against his bare chest, our skin touches and I feel at peace. Naraku holds my hand gently, it's warm and comforting. Naraku holds me close and rests his chin on top of my head, I can hear his heart beating. He's a demon yes, but he knows emotions now, he knows love, he knows pain, he's no different than me or any other humans. He has a heart, and it beats. With him beside me, I fall back asleep. Another few hours go by, and I wake up to the now, I assume close to afternoon sun shining through my eyelids. I open my eyes and stretch, my body has become less sore than earlier. I look beside me and Naraku isn't sleeping beside me anymore, I slowly sit up and pull the cover up to cover my front. My hair is a mess from last night's lovemaking, I smooth it down with my finger and get up. I put on my white kimono, and grab my red one. I open the window to the room so that fresh air can come in, I then slide open the door and look out, like before, the whole estate and serene and empty. I head to the bathroom to wash up. I take a nice bad and smooth out my hair, half an hour goes by I believe by the time I finish. I head out of the washroom to look for Naraku, after looking around the whole estate once again, I head out into the openess of the blue sky and green grass. I go around the veranda, the fresh air fills my senses. I eventually find Naraku sitting on the veranda looking out, his black hair gently swaying in the breeze. I walk up to him, Naraku looks at me and smiles. He stands up and waits for me to approach him, which I eventually do.

"Did you rest well?" He asks me.

"Of course I did, did you?" I ask him.

"I did as well." He replies back to me with a soft smile.

"What were you doing out here?" I ask him.

Naraku looks back out at the mountains once again, his face showing a thoughtful expression.

"I'm just taking in this moment... as the real me." He says.

I look at his face in profile, I admire his red eyes as they gazes all around him, shifting slightly every now and then. I take his large hand in mine, Naraku turns to look at me. I smile back at him.

"Let's take in this moment together. We have all the time in the world." I tell him.

Naraku doesn't say anything but smiles, we both look out towards the beautiful nature. To spend time with Naraku in peace like this, it feels like a dream. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I want to run away from everything and just be here with him in peace. I feel that when I'm with him, I feel truly happy. Seeing Naraku's smile makes me feel content, it gives me a purpose, and it's to make him, once a demon who was born from darkness to find a place in this world and to see the beauty of life. The day goes on quietly, I ate while Naraku stayed with me, serene but nice. Naraku showed me around the estate, its history, and purpose. He took me out of the estate and showed me the nearby area, it was once a place of inhabitants, but due to the demonic miasma, they were all gone and the place was abandoned. He reluctantly told me more about the old him, his reincarnations. I listened to him with an open mind and heart, I knew that it was the old him, he has a fresh start in life, this time, with someone by his side. He was a demon who killed and betrayed, but not anymore. If he was the old him, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now. Now, he has someone who loves him and can guide him to a beautiful and peaceful future. The sun travelled from one side of the sky to the other, as the colors shifts from blue to orange in order to catch on to the fleeting time. Before the sun completely sets, Naraku and I go out onto the veranda once more to watch the beautiful sunset together. We both sit down onto the wooden platform, I sit slightly slanted and I lean against Naraku's chest as I rest my head beside his chin. Naraku holds me to him as we watch the day slowly coming to an end seconds by seconds. The flaming orange color makes my eyes squint, we admire the sky in silence for a while.

"Today was absolutely perfect, thank you Naraku." I say quietly.

"If you're happy then it was worth every moment." He replies.

I lift my hand up and open them in front of us, I hold it in front of the sun, it immediately blocks out the bright light shining right at us, the sunlight seeping in through the gaps between my fingers that are spreading open. My red bracelet shifts on my wrist, and the red silk string floats in the air. Naraku then lifts his left hand and places over mine and wraps his fingers around my hand, fitting perfectly between the gaps. His bracelet still tied around his wrist and the string flutters in the breeze, I smile at the sight of our two bracelets.

"Everything seem so perfect, I wish time can stop here." I say quietly.

"Yes, how perfect would that be." He replies back.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Naraku, I want us to get married, start a family, and live out our lives the way we want." I say as I bring our hands to my chest.

"_..." Naraku says.

"Can you promise me that? That when I finally tell my parents about us, dissolving this issue between you, Inuyasha and the others, that we will start our lives together without any worries." I ask him.

I lift myself off of him and turn to look at him, Naraku's red eyes looking into mine.

"I worry that you won't be able to stay with me for the rest of my life, you're not like me, I can live on forever, but you..." Naraku says touching my face.

He's worried about that? I'm not even worried, so why should he.

"Yes, I'm not like you when it comes to immortality, but that doesn't mean that we can't have a happy life together. Remember what I told you about the cherry blossom flower? Like what it symbolizes, we shouldn't worry too much about the future, we should cherish the present. I'll live out the rest of my life with you in happiness, I'll make sure that both of us will be happy so that when the time comes, I won't have any regrets, and I don't want you to have any either." I say with a smile.

Naraku looks a bit conflicted, but finally smiles.

"Alright, no regrets, just happiness. I'll promise you that, a happy future for the two of us." Naraku says.

I feel so happy hearing him say that, I lean in and kiss him. He reciprocates it and caresses my face. The sun has officially set, and night arrives. The stars dances in the ebony sky as we look out again.

"Let's head in now." I say to him.

Naraku nods and stands up, he pulls me up and we head back inside hand in hand. I change out of my kimono and into my white one, Naraku doesn't need to change out of his kimono. I then blow out the candles, I take Naraku's hand in mine and guide him to the futon. The two of us then lay down onto the silk bed and turn to face each other. In the dim room I can see his red eyes reflecting off the faint moonlight, they are gorgeous. I take his hand in mine and kiss it, Naraku then gently pulls me to him and I rest my head against his strong chest. The room is quiet but our breathing echos, I can feel his heartbeat next to my ear. It's soothing and hypnotic.

"I really do want to stay here with you Naraku, I want to forget about everything and just stay here with you. Away from my responsibilities and adulthood, being here feels rights." I say quietly.

"What about your friends and family?" He asks me.

He has a point, maybe I'm being a bit selfish, but this is what I want. It's what makes me happy, my parents has important things to do still even at their age, Sazanami is off and with a family of her own soon. Kagome and the others all have families now as well, with my age, the most important thing is to marry off. Although not married to a lord or someone wealthy, I have found the one. It's Naraku, he's the only thing in my life that can make me truly happy.

"One day, If I can send out a letter, I'll tell them that I'm alright and happy. That they don't need to worry about me." I reply back to him.

"_..." Naraku quietly says.

"I'm content right now, and I hope you are too Naraku." I say looking up at him.

Naraku looks down and holds my face gently , he looks slightly conflicted again but smiles. He leans in and kisses my lips, his smooth skin caresses mine.

"I am, spending every moment with you is the only thing that brings me joy." Naraku replies.

"Same with me. I love you." I tell him with a smile of my own.

"I love you too_." Naraku says with gentle smile.

I rest my head against his chest again, Naraku's arms holds me to him, the heat from his body warming me as I slowly fall asleep. Hours goes by, till the sound of faint chirping of birds pulls me out of my slumber. I open my tired eyes and slowly sit, I look beside me, Naraku isn't there. I get up and wash up, I quickly wash up and and change into my red kimono. I comb out my long black hair with my fingers, I then go to find Naraku. Like always I search the estate first, I then head out onto the veranda. I go around the palace and I finally find him looking out into the distance, instead of sitting down like usual he's standing this time. Unlike his usual serene expression, his face is slightly furrowed. Is something wrong? I slowly walk up to him, Naraku senses my presence. He turns slightly to face me, the furrow on his brows loosens and he shows me a gentle smile.

"_, you're up." He says gently.

"Yes, you're out here again, is everything all right?" I ask him studying his face.

Naraku's eyes, which seem more maroon at the moment than bright red shifts away from me and looks back out into the distance. The late morning breeze carrying his bangs slightly, he looks bothered by something.

"Everything's fine." He replies turning to me with a smile.

"Are you sure? You look slightly bothered by something, you can tell me, I'll help in anyway I can." I say taking his hand.

Naraku squeezes my hand gently, and holds my face.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. I want to take you somewhere, I'm sure you'll like it." He says.

"Oh, I'm sure I will, but I want to know what's bothering you first." I say looking deep into his eyes.

"I can assure you that I'm perfectly fine. Now come, the place that I want to show you only looks beautiful in the morning and early afternoon, it will lose its beauty when afternoon ends." Naraku says pulling me by the hand gently.

I couldn't argue back, he seems to be determined to show me this place. He's acting so different today, what is it? After exiting the palace, Naraku stops just outside the palace gate. He looks up the sky, and scans the area, I watch his every move trying to see if something is up. Naraku then looks back down at me, he then pulls me to him.

"Hold on tight, we're about to go flying." He says with a smile.

"Oh, alright." I say holding onto his hand and around his waist.

I close my eyes, and I feel the wind picking up around us. I'm suddenly lifted off from the ground, Naraku's hold slightly tightens around me. I can feel my hair flying all around me as we ascend higher, we then begin to move. I slowly open my eyes, the wind hits my face as we float in the air. We're up high in the sky, the brown hills are below us as we fly over them. It's breathtaking, as I look out I feel Naraku nuzzle his nose against my cheek. We fly for about 3-4 minutes, the brown colored hills soon turns luscious green, I see flowers starting to layer above the green grass. I smile as I see the beauty of the place.

"Where are we? This place is gorgeous." I say looking up at him.

"Knowing that you like flowers, I'm taking you to an enchanted flower field that has flowers that appears normal but their sweet scents fills the air, masking any auras." Naraku says.

He's taking me to a flower field filled with enchanted flowers. I feel grateful that he's doing this. We finally arrive to a big flower field, Naraku slowly descends back onto the ground, even before we land, the sweet smell of flowers fills the whole area. My feet finally touches the ground, but my legs feel wobbly due to the groundless feeling earlier. Flowers from blue, red, white, yellow, and purple fills the whole place, it's absolutely breathtaking. As I look at this place, it's kind of hard to imagine this place losing its beauty when afternoon ends, flowers beauty lasts forever after it blooms. Seems like Naraku was just really eager to bring me here perhaps? I let go of Naraku's hand and I feel the inner child within me awakening, I stretch out my arms and glide them along the flowers as I run through the field. A rush of happiness fills me, I feel free. I turn around to look at Naraku, he's standing at the edge of the flower field, he's looking at me with a slight melancholic expression, but on the surface laces a subtle smile. Something is bothering him, but he's not telling me. The sweet smell of the flowers fills my senses but seeing Naraku's expression makes this moment so ironic. I walk over to Naraku, Naraku's red eyes doesn't seem to be moving or blinking. He's still as a statue almost like lost in thought, even as I stop in front of him, he still seem to be looking out into the distance. I need to pull him out of his thoughts, I gently take his hand in mine and squeeze it. Naraku then regains his senses again and looks back down at me, he shows a subtle smile.

"Naraku what's wrong? You need to tell me." I say to him.

"It's not something that you need to worry about." Naraku says.

"Yes it is, I told you that I will be here to help you figure out all your worries and problems. So please tell me." I say to him.

Naraku shakes his head, he gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Nothing's wrong_, you don't need to do that for me all the time, sometimes, it's best to not put your own burden on someone else's shoulder. I'm alright, believe me." Naraku says with a very subtle smile.

His red eyes glazing over mine, they're beautiful, but conflicted. I decide not to force him to tell me anymore, when he's ready, I hope he'll come and tell me on his own. I want us to enjoy this moment, I hold his hand and walk us to the middle of the flower field. The smell of the flowers surrounds us, we walk side by side, the flowers gently swaying with our movements. We eventually stop in the middle of the field, I turn to face him. Naraku closes his eyes and inhales deeply, I watch as his face slowly loosens as he finally found a moment of serenity.

"Thank you for taking me to this place Naraku, it means a lot." I say quietly.

Naraku shows a smile, but it seem so forced for some reason as I examine it. He reaches within his kimono, he takes out something pink. I look down at it and realize that it's the cherry blossom, Naraku then tucks it behind my ear like he did 12 years ago. He looks at me, his eyes glazing over my face over and over as his fingers traces down my cheek.

"Promise me that you'll always keep smiling, remember this moment, cherish it. Just like what the cherry blossom symbolizes." Naraku says.

I look at him slightly confused, why is he saying this? But I'm going to promise him this. I nod.

"Of course I will, I'll always be happy and cherish any moment that's with you." I say to him.

Naraku nods, I want to comfort him somehow, something seems to be eating away at him, big time. I stand on my toes and slightly pulls his face down, I capture his lips in mine. Naraku kisses me back, but not as much as I hoped. I should give him some space to figure things out, I'll be here whenever he needs me though. Something must have been on his mind for a while, but he's trying his best to keep me happy. I pull away from him and wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. Naraku doesn't hug me back, instead I feel him nuzzling his face into my long black hair. He inhales deeply and exhales.

"Treasure every moment..." I hear him whisper.

I nod my head in response, why... why is he saying all of these things. It's tugging at my mind and heart. The two of us spent the rest of the afternoon and evening around the area, that is surrounded by the rich scent of the enchanted flowers. It's only when the sky starts to turn purple and orange that Naraku brings us back to the estate, the wind surrounds us as we float in the air. We spend the rest of the night together, although Naraku smiles, I can't seem to feel the sincerity within them. But we end the day off like always, which sets my heart at ease. Naraku walks me back to my room when the moon is high in the ebony sky.

"Goodnight_." Naraku says.

"Aren't you staying?" I ask him surprised that he's not coming in with me.

"No, I have some things to do. I'm sorry_." Naraku says looking at me with his bright red eyes.

"Oh... alright then, goodnight." I reply back slightly disappointed.

"Goodnight." Naraku responds.

Naraku then turns around, his black hair swaying behind him.

"Naraku." I say as he walks away.

Naraku turns slightly to look at me.

"I love you, no matter what." I tell him.

Naraku doesn't respond right away, I feel anxious all of a sudden, and deep down, fear.

"And I as well." He finally responds.

Naraku then turns back and walks off and disappears into the dark hallway, his shadow disappears with him. I feel lost, a slight heartache resounds inside of me. I take a deep breath and close the door shut, I change into my night wear and slide into my futon. I turn onto my side, the room is dead silent, the whole palace is quiet. I can hear my own heartbeat through my ears, I begin to go over the day, every minute. I smile at the memories of the flowers, him taking me to the beautiful field, and all the smiles we showed each other. Then eventually all of his actions and words comes flooding into my mind, he seem to be distancing himself, but why? I take a deep breath and exhale, I just hope he can figure everything out soon. I let out a groan and close my eyes, but it was difficult for me to fall asleep. But eventually, I do. I wake up to the morning sun shining into my eyes, I slowly sit up and take a few minutes to adjust to everything. Yes, I fell asleep, but I realize that I didn't sleep well. A lot of things are running through my mind, and they're all about Naraku. I get up from my futon and change into my red kimono, I then go and wash up. Like always, the castle estate is quiet. I look around for Naraku but he's not here, he's not even outside.

"Where did he go... I hope he's alright." I say to myself.

I make myself something from the kitchen, I then go outside and wait for Naraku to return from wherever he has gone to. Time goes by, I watch the fluffy white clouds drift through the blue sky. The birds flapping their wings in unison as they travel across the blue space. The wind caresses me softly, and the sun shines. One hour soon turns into two, then three, then four, five to six. The blue of the sky eventually turns orange, and the sun travels halfway across the sky, but still no sign of Naraku. I dozed off at one point as I sit on the veranda and wait for my love to return, evening eventually comes around, when a sudden gust of wind wakes me up from my slumber. My back is sore and my tailbone hurts, I look around me, the sun is on the verge of disappearing behind the tall mountains. I stand up and look around, the whole area around me is basked in dark orange, and white. I hear footsteps coming from the left side of the veranda, I turn to look at who it is. No later, Naraku comes around the corner. He's looking down at the ground, he looks fine, but he still seems distant and aloof.

"Naraku!" I call out his name.

Naraku stops and slowly looks up, I see his beautiful defined eyes, the red of his irises are maroon in the sunset. He looks slightly surprised but returns to a static expression.

"_..." He replies.

I approach him with quickened steps, I stop in front of him. Naraku doesn't move.

"Naraku, I've been waiting for you for hours, where have you been? Are you alright?" I ask him concerned.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me, in fact, you don't need to worry about me from now on." He says flatly.

I look at him confused. What does that mean? Did he figure out everything? Is he alright now?

"Of course I'll worry about you, but it seem like you figured everything out in your time alone. Can you finally tell me what has been on your mind lately?" I ask him taking his hand into mine.

Naraku doesn't reply right away, but he doesn't pull away from my hand either.

"Yes, I've realized something, and I figured out everything." Naraku says slowly.

"What is it?" I ask him.

Naraku looks straight at me with his blazing red gems.

"That I don't love you." He says flatly.

I feel my mind going blank as I hear those words, I feel my mouth slightly hanging open at the sudden declaration from him. What happened? Why? I stare at him dumbfounded.

"No..." I manage to say.

"Yes, I realized that I don't love you_." Naraku repeats himself without blinking.

This can't be, everything that we've been through, it can't be true. I feel my heart drop.

"You mean that everything that we've been through in this past month or so meant nothing to you? The love that we shared that night, you mean to say that... it meant nothing to you?" I ask him.

Naraku looks at me with the same flat expression. Unfazed.

"Yes, I only pretended that I loved you, so that I can use you. I've been trying to find a way to tell you these few days but realized, that seeing the look of pain on your face will be much more amusing." Naraku says.

I let go of his hand that never returned my grasp, I slightly back away. This can't be happening, it's not like him.

"Pretended? I don't want to believe that Naraku, I believe what we had was real between us." I tell him looking into his eyes.

"Real? No, it was pretend. Did you forget? I'm a demon of lies and betrayal, I can make anything seem real, I'm the master of manipulation." Naraku says with a quiet laugh.

"You... I've waited for you to tell me what has been bothering you lately, and it turns out that you figured yourself out and realized that you're still the same person? Heartless? Yes, I understood you, but I still love you. We made promises remember? Promises to be together in the future, a family, a wedding." I say taking his hand again in hopes of making him realize his words.

"Those were all white lies, no truths at all. I only said those because it was the only way to keep you wrapped around my fingers. You were naive and easy to manipulate, how foolish. Now that I have no use for you, I'm exposing you to all the truths." He says.

I feel lost, I feel hurt in the most painful way. It feels even worse than the wound that I received in place of him.

"When I stood in front of you to protect you from that demon... did it meant nothing to you? Tell me Naraku, did that meant nothing? Did that night that we shared together meant nothing at all? The memories that we tried so hard to remember from 12 years ago, you're telling me that they're just now pointless moments in your life?" I ask him quietly.

Naraku doesn't reply, but doesn't faze as I ask him that question.

"Yes, they're all pointless moments in my life, they were just moments that I saw as entertaining. You jumped in front of me on your own accord, I never asked you to. I never knew love and I'll probably never will. I realize that I'm still the same old Naraku, evil to the core." He says.

"When you fall in love... you don't just throw it away that easily. I told you that long ago... So these few days that you were distant, you were realizing the emotionless and coldness within yourself?" I ask him.

"Yes, and I realized that it's the real me and always will be. I wasn't born from love, I was born from darkness. I can throw away anything without blinking. You must hate me now don't you_? Release those anger, I'll take them all in, it's what gives me strength." Naraku says as he takes a step towards me.

I'm so shocked that I can't even process what is going on properly, my body's not moving, I feel cold and numb, and my heart feels so heavy it feels like stone. I'm hurt, and confused, but the feelings that I have for Naraku are real and sincere. Those moments are real and precious, he told me that just yesterday to cherish every moment of happiness.

"No... I can never hate you Naraku, I love you." I tell him grabbing his hand again.

"I don't, since you've been quite a use to me in this past month or so, I'll let you live. I'm going to send you away when morning arrives, so enjoy the rest of your time here." Naraku says with a smirk.

I feel a sharp jab to my heart, I feel as if I'm suffocating and drowning although there's no water around us. I collapse onto the ground, my mind completely blank. I'm choking back my tears. I stare blankly into space, without knowing my eyes traces upwards and lands on the bracelet that is wrapped around Naraku's wrist.

"We both said that it was fate, for us to meet and fall in love..." I say in the unfamiliar air around me.

"Fate doesn't apply to us demons, I only said it to go along with your little fantasy. I'm not going to waste any more time talking to humans. Goodnight_." Naraku says and turns around.

I hear Naraku's footsteps walking away on the wooden veranda, I'm still sitting there on the platform frozen in disbelief. I love him, I'll always love him.

"Naraku! I love you!" I finally shout out with tears comin out of my eyes.

I feel as if I'm about to explode from the overwhelming feelings of hurt and pain, I go on my knees and find my balance on the floor with my palms as my tears slides down my face, drop by drop. Naraku stops and just stands there, I don't realize it right away but I feel myself letting out cries. My whole vision has become blurry from the amount of tears lacing my tearduct, Naraku slightly turns so that his profile is only seen, his black hair floats in the night breeze. After everything that he said to me, yes they hurt me, but I still love him. If I didn't love him, I wouldn't be crying... crying for him.

"I don't love you, I despise humans." Naraku says.

I widen my eyes in shock once again, Naraku stays still for a few seconds and then turns back and walks away. His footsteps slowly fading away as I watch him turn the corner. The sun has officially set, the moon is out and the stars are out. Such a beautiful night but filled with so much pain, I just knelt there unable to get a grasp of reality. When I finally let everything sink in, the tears starts to flow again. I couldn't hold anything back anymore, the heartache finally overwhelms me. I bow over and collapse my head onto my palms that's lying on the ground, I cried and cried. Minutes goes by and I finally run out of tears, I then just sit there, my mind blank, I can't comprehend anything. I don't even know if the situation that I'm in right now is a dream or reality. The crickets chirps in the empty space, I find the silence deafening. I eventually support myself against the wooden sliding doors of the castle and pull myself up, I feel exhausted. The whole place is back to silence once again, with nothing else to occupy my mind from what just happened, I return back to the room that I resided in for the past week or so. My eyes feel swollen and my mind overwhelmed with confusing thoughts, I enter into the room and slide the door close. I don't want to do anything, I can't sleep, I feel as if I can't do anything. With no strength or motivation to move, I just collapse onto the futon. I bring my knees to my chest and I hold them, without knowing the tears starts to flow again. My salty tears that I've shed earlier has dried on my face, but now it's lacing my cheeks again. It's unbelievable how one person in your life can give you so much pain with just a few words and actions, it just shows how important they are to you. I eventually fall over at one point and has drifted off in the middle of the night, my consciousness is so deep in the unknown I can't seem to wake up no matter what. I'm stuck between an endless dream and the darkness of reality, and I wish that I can stay in this dream forever. In this dream, someone sits down beside the futon. I look up to see who it is, I realize that it's Naraku. Even in my dream I wish that Naraku can at least sit here with me. It's true, everything that you wish for, happens within your dream. Without words between us, Naraku glides his left hand's index finger gently down my cheek. His ruby red eyes dimly reflecting the moonlight as he looks down at me. I want to take his hand in mine, but I can't, I can't move. I feel paralyzed, I can't even talk in my dream. It feels like a dream but also a nightmare, I don't know if I want it to end or not at this point. Naraku then leans down and rests his face against mine, and he just stays like that for a while. Quiet, and serene. He can touch me but I can't touch him back. I can see every action but it feels unreal, because it's a dream. Naraku then nuzzles his nose gently against my cheek, and I feel his faint breath against my ear.

"Cherish all of the memories that we've shared, and I will as well..." He whispers next to my ear.

His words were so soft and full of pain, how did it come to this? After everything, even in my dream that still possessed the slightest hope that I held onto, in the end sounded like a goodbye. I couldn't move, or respond back to him. The only thing I can do is close my eyes, I feel the sinking feeling of my upcoming heartache once again. But I can't cry either, just pain. I can still hear Naraku's breathing but it's fading away, and eventually darkness fills all of my senses once again. Darkness between an unknown dream, or reality.


	16. Unraveling Hidden Pasts

I finally find some movements in my limbs after what seemed like forever, I open my eyes slowly to the sun shining in through the window. I slowly sit up, I sit there for a while, my eyes swollen and heavy. Yesterday comes rushing back to me like a flood, and I feel my heart sinking again. Was it all a dream? I look around the room, it's unfamiliar. It's smaller, more old looking.

"Where am I?" I ask myself.

I begin to panic, I remembered Naraku saying that he's going to drop me off somewhere, but where. I look down, I'm still wearing my red kimono. I'm sitting in a futon and covered by silk cover, and over the cover are my two big towels. My two towels, I remember that Naraku used it to add pressure on my wound that night. I hold the fabric, it's clean again and looks brand new. I look around, it wasn't a dream, it happened. I flip my cover off of me and try to push myself off of the ground, I look down beside me. My eyes widen, and my heart drops once more. My mind is telling me to leave it there so that it seems like an illusion, but my fingers are reaching for it to make sure it's real. I pick it up and the smooth skin of the bamboo glides along my fingers, I bring it closer to look at it. The red string of the silk floats in mid air as I hold the bracelet, Naraku took it off and returned it back to me. I feel my heart aching as I look at this precious item, it was a symbolism of our love that I so believed in. Of all the ways that Naraku could hurt me, he did. But, I can't hate him, never. I get up to prevent myself from crying at any moment, I open the door of the room that I'm in. The bright morning sunlight shines into my eyes and it gives me a headache, guess last night's crying is to blame. I look around the place that I'm in, it looks like a small village or some sort, huts line the edges, people are out and about. I feel lost, the unfamiliar atmosphere fills me with anxiety. Naraku wasn't lying, he said that he would abandon me somewhere when morning arrives. Not knowing what else to do, I clutch onto the bracelet and begin to wonder through the village lost. The bright sun shines down at me but I feel lonely, I want to hide somewhere.

"_!" A voice calls my name from the side.

That voice... it sounds familiar. I turn to see who it is. I see Kagome running towards me, her white and red priestess attire flowing as she moves. Seeing her face soothes my heart, Kagome comes up to me and holds my arms, I feel like I'm about to collapse. She looks at me with worried eyes.

"_, you're finally up, are you alright?" She asks me looking over my face.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"Inuyasha sensed your scent in the middle of the night last night, he and Miroku found you in the ourskirt of town near a field. You were covered with the towels and a bracelet in your hands, Inuyasha said that he tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up or respond, like you were paralyzed. We searched for you for days, but we had no idea where you could've gone to. We brought you back here and placed you in the hut, thank goodness you're awake now." Kagome explains everything to me.

So I was paralyzed... was last night a dream or was it reality when Naraku came into my room? Why... why would he do that after hurting me. He didn't just abandon me anywhere, he abandoned me outside of Kagome and Inuyasha's village. He says that he hates me, but he dropped me off somewhere safe. I don't understand...

"Thank you for finding me..." I say bowing to her.

"No thanks are necessary, we're just glad that you're safe. Let's get you something to eat, and then let's talk. Your eyes are swollen, you must be in a lot of pain..." Kagome says gently touching my puffy eyelids with her thumb.

"That will be refreshing, thanks Kagome." I reply back to her with no energy in my voice.

Kagome wraps her arm around my arm and she guides me through the beautiful village. Soon, Kagome take me to a big hut, smoke is coming out from an opening of the roof. Kagome lifts the curtain to the hut and gestures me in. When my eyes adjusts to the dimmer light inside the hut I see that it's like a gathering hut, I look around and I see Miroku, and Inuyasha, helping out by the fire cooking is I believe Sango, and an elder priestess with an eyepatch over her one of her eye. Miroku and Inuyasha both stand up from the table that they were sitting around, they have a look of relief on their face. I feel grateful that I was reunited with them, my closest friends.

"Thank goodness you're awake_. How are you feeling?" Miroku asks me.

"I'm alright, just feel a little heavy inside. Thank you for taking me back here." I reply back with a weak smile.

"Well what else did you think we were going to do? Leave you there?" Inuyasha jokes.

"Inuyasha!" Both Kagome and Sango shouts.

Inuyasha's ears twitches, and he suddenly shrinks a bit.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I was just joking, sorry_." He replies.

"Sometimes jokes are used for times of relax and fun, not like now. Sit dear, let's have breakfast." The elder priestess says with a kind smile.

"Thank you Lady... uhm..." I say but remembered that I don't know her name.

"This is Lady Kaede, she's the head of the village." Sango steps in and helps me out with a gentle smile.

I nod in appreciation, Kagome and I sit down side by side. Suddenly the curtain opens again, I turn to see Shippo piggy backing a young boy, a young woman who looks like she's about 2-3 years younger than I, and two girls who looks like twins enter into the room. Shippo's eyes goes wide and a smile forms on his face when he sees me.

"_! You're alright!" Shippo shouts.

"Hi Shippo." I say waving at the cute fox demon.

He lets down the baby boy, and runs to me, I hug him, his tail fluffy and soft. It comforts me some. Sango and Miroku calls to the children, I turn to look at them. They must be their son and twin girls.

"Your children are beautiful." I say to them.

"Thanks_, cute but can be a handful. Please, go ahead before the food goes cold." Sango says with a smile.

"And this is?" I ask the young girl who's just reaching her adulthood with a smile.

"Nice to meet you big sister_, I'm Rin." She says with a cheerful smile.

Oh, wasn't expecting her to call me big sister, but I feel happy by such address. I nod, Shippo sits down beside Inuyasha and right away he starts pinching the little fox's pointy ears. Rin sits down beside Lady Kaede. I smile at the interaction, I look down at my hands, I'm still holding the bracelet. Naraku fills my mind once again, how can I be so obsessed with one person so much. Kagome puts one of her hand over mine, I'm pulled out of my thoughts from her warm hand. I look back at her, she's showing me a gentle smile.

"Come on_, it's been a whole night, you need to replenish your energy, we can sit down and talk things out later." She says.

"Yea, thanks Kagome." I reply.

I pick up the chopsticks in front of me and I eat a bit of the food, I can feel my mind slowly trailing away. Although I'm not hungry, I manage to eat a little bit. After a while, we all finish eating, I help Lady Kaede, Kagome, and Sango clean up. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin are babysitting the kids, well, Inuyasha is just sitting there and tolerating the little ones tugging at his ears. Helping Kagome and the others clean up distracts my train of thoughts a little bit. Afterwards, Lady Kaede calls the kids.

"Come on kids, let's go out for a stroll, you guys have your talk." She says with a smile.

"Thanks Lady Kaede." Sango replies.

Rin, Shippo, and Lady Kaede takes Miroku and Sango's kids out of the hut. The four of them then sit on one side of the table, and I sit down across from them.

"You can let out everything that you have been holding in these few days_, you can tell us." Sango says softly.

Before everything, I have something that I need to do first. I place my hands in front of me and I bow to them as an apology.

"_ what are you doing?" Miroku asks surprised.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone, for throwing myself into danger that night. For not telling you the truth." I explain to them.

"We can understand why, there was clearly love in your vision and mind when you did that. But..." Kagome says.

"It was foolish of you, Naraku is evil, we killed him 12 years ago. How did you fall in love with a demon and monster like him?! Are you out of your mind? We actually told you about him 12 years ago before we left, he could've killed you himself." Inuyasha says furrowing his brows in annoyance.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so harsh on her, she acted out of love for Naraku. Inuyasha is just worried about your wellbeing_, he's just rash and impulsive with his feelings. I suppose the only concern that we have is how did you fall in love with Naraku? He's was a demon that terrorized everyone, he killed, lied, betrayed, and almost destroyed the world." Sango says looking at me.

"Yes... but I thought that he was a different Naraku, he seemed so different than how you all described him. I actually met him 12 years prior, before I met you all. He was kind to me, he actually saved me when I was a child. He blocked out my memories so that I won't be able to remember him that night, he told me that he didn't want me to remember someone like him, a monster. If he really was evil, I wouldn't think he would've done that, he would've killed me by the way you all described him." I tell them thinking of all the past memories of Naraku.

I look at their faces and I can see a slight expression of disbelief and shock. I suppose they never expected that side of Naraku.

"Somehow Naraku resurrected, in the process he lost his memories. I suppose_ found him again." Miroku says.

"Yes, I found him again at the same place, under the same circumstances. I couldn't remember him due to the block in mind, we befriended each other, and eventually... it... it... turned into love." I say feeling melancholic.

"Naraku is capable of love? It sounds impossible." Inuyasha says crossing his arm.

"It seems like fate that you two met again." Sango says quietly.

"Yes, it's what we believed, what I believed. Naraku was like a young child the second time that I met him. He didn't know who he was, how he came to be, where he is, his purpose. He didn't know emotions and feelings. I taught him love, I taught him how to love. I fell in love with him, I believed that it was fate for us to be together." I say looking down at the bracelet that I never put down, I smile as I look at the red bracelet that held so much of our memories.

"I see... he got a new start in life, I suppose the heavens pitied him and gave him a new start, a chance to right his wrongs perhaps. Before we killed him it was discovered that he was a puppet to a greatee demon. He found someone who loved him..." Kagome says.

"I suppose the question now is, why are you here and not with him?" Inuyasha asks straight out.

I feel my heart drop, and my mind going blank. I froze.

"I... I don't know what happened." I reply.

"Looks like Naraku didn't change after all, he used you to protect himself from Sesshomaru that night. In the end he abandoned you, you're lucky that he didn't kill you_." Inuyasha says with a huff.

"It's not like that... he healed my wound afterwards, he said that he remembered everything after seeing me get hurt. The block on his memories dissolved after he saw me injured and in pain, he said it was because of his love for me..." I assure him remembering what Naraku told me.

Honestly, after yesterday night, I don't even know what to believe anymore...

"If he loved you, then why are you here? Why didn't he keep you with him?" Inuyasha asked me again.

I feel that I'm being pushed into a corner, unable to fight back. I can't blame him for asking me that, I'm wondering the same thing myself. I close my eyes and bury my face in my palms. Kagome comes over and puts her arm around me.

"Stop it Inuyasha, she's in a vulnerable state right now. Anyone can tell that something happened between them, it seems as if she doesn't know the reason either. Let's let it be for now." Kagome says.

"Indeed, emotions and feelings are complicated. When it comes to love between two people, it's best if we don't get too involved since it's personal. Since you're here now, we'll try our best to make you feel comfortable, it was our original plan before... everything." Miroku says.

"Indeed, you won't be lonely here." Sango tells me with a smile.

"I'm sure I won't be." I smile at Sango.

"Since it seems like something happened between you and Naraku, it just shows that all of his words of love are in the end lies. Fights and arguments exists between two people, but in the end when two people truly love one another, they will figure everything out. They don't abandon each other. He still can't be trusted after everything that you've told us about him. He said he regained his memories again, so it's likely he still possesses the evil that we once destroyed." Miroku says.

"Ya, like Sesshomaru said, if it comes to it, we'll just have to kill him again. Sesshomaru is still out looking for Naraku." Inuyasha says.

After hearing Inuyasha say that, I feel my heart becoming heavy. Naraku might die if he comes across Inuyasha or that Sesshomaru demon, I worry for him. Even after all the ways he has hurt me, made me feel unwanted, I still worry about him. I still love him, he asked me if I must be hating him that night, but I realize that I couldn't. I may forget him, but it will take years and years to forget someone you love so much. I gave myself to Naraku, so how can I forget everything between us so easily?

"Please... don't kill him. I believe he's different now. So please, don't, give me a chance to figure out everything about him, the real him. To understand him." I beg them.

"But what if you can't?" Miroku asks.

I look at the bracelet, and then my own. I smile as I look at it.

"I like to hold on to the little bit of hope and faith. I was taught at an early age that I should believe in the good in people. A bad person wasn't born bad, it's events in their lives that turned them into one, I believe with proper guidance and will, things can change. Everyone deserves a second chance in life, even demons. Also, a long time ago, someone with eyes like rubies told me to hold on to that hope, because it can lead me to places." I say looking out and thinking of that night 12 years ago, a subtle smile forming on my face as I think of the beautiful memory.

They all stay quiet after hearing me say that, I'm sure they know who I'm talking about. Not wanting to say anymore, I bow to them. I feel a bit suffocated.

"I appreciate the talk, even though it wasn't necessarily a pleasant one. Thank you for trying to understand from my point. Is there a place that I can go to take some fresh air?" I ask them.

"Yes, on the outskirt of town, there's a flower field. Not a lot of people go there, so if you need some alone time, it's the perfect place to find some peace and quiet." Sango says.

"Thank you, if you can excuse me." I say.

"Not at all, you probably need a few days to adjust and figure things out." Miroku says.

I nod in appreciation. I then get up and walk out of the hut. The now afternoon sun hits me and I squint. Such a beautiful day in spring, but my heart feels like winter. I sigh. I then begin to head out of town and towards the flower field. The wind gently caresses me as I walked, my long hair flows behind me. I can feel my mind slowly trailing off again, off to Naraku, to what happened yesterday. I follow a dirt path until I come upon a large flower field, tall trees surrounds the area. It's beautiful and just like what Sango said, it's peaceful. The field is covered with flowers of white and yellow. I walk into the field, the leaves of the flowers tickles my ankle and the petals glides pass the tips of my fingers. As I walk through the large area, I remember the flower field that Naraku brought me to that day. Unlike that one though, the scent of these flowers are nothing compared to those enchanted flowers. I look up and see the blue sky hanging high above me, the clouds drifts slowly as the world turns with each passing second. I go to touch my aching chest when I feel something just under my kimono, I take the thing out of my chest and look at it. It's the cherry blossom flower that still hasn't wilted in a month, I hold it between my palm. I still have it, did Naraku put it inside my kimono? I then slowly sit down in the middle of the field, between the swaying flowers.

"You told me to smile no matter what, but how can I smile when the reason that I smile tells me that he hates me? You told me to cherish our memories but it's only melancholic when we're not together to share them. How can your feelings shift so fast without blinking... I thought you became more human..." I whisper quietly.

I look back up at the sky, and I close my eyes. I can imagine Naraku's eyes, bright and unique. They are beautiful as always, never once were they not. I then look at the bracelet that I'm still holding. The heat of my hand has warmed the bamboo material, I touch the silk string and let it slip through my fingers. I then put it onto my left wrist next to mine. If he doesn't believe in fate, then I'll believe it for him. When we meet again, I'll give this back to him. I then rest my head on my knees. Without knowing, I fall asleep. The gentle flowers tickles my skin as the wind moves them from side to side.


	17. Silk,Amber Crystals,& Crescent Moon

I don't know how long time has passed, but when I open my eyes, it's almost dark around me. I lift my head up, the sun is almost gone. The sky is fiery orange and red. I look down at my wrist again, the two bracelets wraps around my wrist side by side. I say that I'll give it back to Naraku the next time that we meet, but will that day ever happen. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, the quietness fills my senses.

"_." A soft voice calls from behind me.

I open my eyes at the surprising call, I turn to see who it is. It's Kagome, she walks through the tall green grass towards the flowers. Her priestess outfit flowing softly, I show her a smile.

"You feeling better?" She asks me as she sits down beside me.

"Uhm... well, I never really felt sick or anything, it's just emotional pain..." I say quietly looking around for the moon that is about to hang itself up in the night sky.

"Over Naraku? I don't know what happened between you two but if you're comfortable telling me about your relationship perhaps I can help you ease that pain." Kagome says.

"Really? You think it's possible?" I ask her with a small giggle.

"Well you know, I wasn't from this time period, I actually came from the future and landed in this world. And in the future, relationships are even more complicated than now, more cryptic. I had my fair share of frustration with Inuyasha so I think I know a little bit in this field." Kagome says with a laugh.

Oh... Kagome is from the future? I suppose in this world, anything is possible. Demons exists and time travel seems to exist too, I suppose. Kagome is one of my closest friends, it's better to tell someone instead of just bottling all the pain in. I sigh and look up at the shimmering stars.

"All right. Well, everything was perfect. To me, he is the love of my life, and I like to believe Naraku still is. We were happy ever since we became lovers, these few days were the happiest. But, although happy, you can see that he's constantly in a state of conflict. It shows in his eyes. Then within the past few days, he became more distant with each passing day. I knew something was wrong, but he kept on insisting that everything's alright. Then yesterday... he ended everything." I say looking out into empty space.

"He just ended everything just like that?" Kagome asks me.

"He was out the whole day yesterday, he came back close to night time. He told me that he figured everything out, that he didn't love me, that everything was all a lie... everything. That he was still the old him. The same lying and traitorous him." I say looking at her.

"What was he like in the past few days? Was he acting out of the normal?" She asks me again.

"Well... not particularly anything too strange, everytime that I find him, he's always sitting outside, looking out with a furrow on his brows. Sometimes, I have to grab his hand to get him back into reality." I say looking at my hands.

"I see... was there anything that stuck out to you that he said during the... break up yesterday?" She asks me again.

I don't respond, I think back to everything that he said during that painful conversation yesterday. Nothing particularly sticks out. As I try to remember everything that he through out at me, I finally remember something that he said. I turn to look at Kagome, I furrow my brows as I try to remember word for word.

"Well I remember one thing that stuck out, and it confused me slightly." I tell her.

"What was it?" Kagome ask me turning to me.

"After he told me that he didn't love me, he... he asked me if I must be hating him, despised him after knowing that he didn't had any feelings for me. He said to release all of my anger, it's what gives him strength. I felt heartbroken yes... but... I never felt hate towards him. Even now..." I say quietly.

Kagome listens, then nods her head subtly. She takes a deep breath and looks out.

"This is just what I think after coming upon such things, I don't know if it's true or not but I hope it can ease your aching heart a little." Kagome says.

"I'll give it a listen and see from there." I respond.

"Under some circumstances, to protect the one you love, hate is used." Kagome says.

Hate is used? To protect someone? How does that work really? I'm confused. But after hearing Kagome's theory, it made me think.

"Really?" I ask her.

"Well, it's just a theory. But don't hold on to that thought for dear life, things may be different." She says patting my back.

"Yea... thanks Kagome. It eased everything slightly." I say to her with a smile.

"No need, you were such a lively girl, full of happiness and spirit. It's sad to see you lose all of your charm over something like this." She says.

"I know... it seems pathetic. Don't worry, I just need some time to comprehend everything." I say taking her hand.

"As long as you need to, you hungry? Dinner is almost ready." Kagome asks me.

"No... not really. I know it's been a whole day but I'm just not hungry today. Can you tell the others I'm sorry that I couldn't join them?" I ask Kagome.

"I understand. No worries, just make sure you get some rest at least tonight. Don't stay out too long alright?" She says with a smile.

"Yea, thanks Kagome." I reply with a smile.

Kagome hugs me and ruffles my hair. She then gets up and walks away. The moon is out now and the beautiful blue sky has completely transitioned into black. I close my eyes again, I can feel the wind blowing across the field, the flowers rustles as they graze pass each other. After all of that talking, I feel slightly better. The weight on my heart has reduced a bit, but Naraku still lingers on my mind. Wondering when I'll see him again, if I'll ever see him again. If I could, I would sleep out here, it's calming and serene. I then suddenly feel a strong gust of wind, I open my eyes at the sudden interruption across the beautiful field. I look around, just like it happened, the strong wind stops. Quietness fills the place again except for my racing heart, I look around the open field. I feel vulnerable all of a sudden. All over the place... except behind me. I turn around hoping to find the source of the disruption, and I do. His hair are like silver silks, his eyes bright as amber crystals, and the crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, it's him, the demon that tried to kill Naraku that night. I stand up and face him, he's still as a statue. His pure white kimono sways gently in the soft night wind, the big bundle of fur on his shoulder ruffles, no words exchanged between us. There's a sense of hostility, how can I see him as someone I can get close to? He tried to kill the man that I loved.

"You didn't die..." He says flatly.

Nice way to start a conversation, yes I'm still alive thanks for asking.

"Yes, I was injured by your demonic whip, but as you can see I'm still alive." I reply back with hostility.

"I didn't expect you to be here. I assumed that you went with Naraku." He says.

"That is none of your concern what goes on between Naraku and I. If you ask me why I'm doing here then I can ask you the same thing. If you don't want to answer that then don't expect me to answer back." I say to him.

He looks at me with his amber eyes, they're so emotionless you can't tell what he's thinking.

"I came back here after searching for Naraku, I caught your scent and came here. There's also a girl named Rin that I visit often." He says.

His reply surpised me, I thought he was cold, but he actually answered me. He visits Rin a lot? He actually interacts that much with humans? But I'm still going to keep my distance from him.

"Well... I'm staying here with Kagome and Inuyasha for a while, that's why I'm here." I say flatly.

He doesn't reply but continues to look at me.

"Why did you, a human jump in front of a demon such as Naraku that day? Were you not afraid of death human?" He asks me.

I look back at him, I feel defensive all of a sudden.

"Well first, my name is_, not "human" I remember your name, Sesshomaru right? Well listen here, I am afraid of death, I'm afraid of dying, who isn't? I don't know about you demons but we humans are. It's because I love Naraku that I forgot about my own safety and jumped in front of him, I did it to protect him, when you love and care for someone so deeply, you would do anything to protect them." I say to him.

He looks at me and furrows his brows, the crescent moon on his forehead slightly changes shape from the wrinkles. I don't even know why I'm talking to him.

"Quite brave and foolish aren't you?" He asks me.

I feel my annoyance boiling. I close my eyes and sigh.

"I heard that you're Inuyasha's older brother, no wonder you have the same rash personality as him, except I'm more fond of Inuyasha than you. Perhaps I am foolish and brave in a foolish sense, but you want to know something? I don't have any regrets, I don't regret jumping in front of Naraku to protect him that night. I don't regret falling in love with him either. If you have nothing else to say, I'd like to leave. Nice meeting you." I say with suppressed irritation.

I see him furrow his brows slightly more, I must have hit a nerve. I feel a slight sense of fear, he did almost kill me once, but it's not like I didn't come close to dying once already. Not waiting for any of his responses, I begin to walk towards the trees, away from the open field. From the corner of my eye I can see Sesshomaru turning and walking towards the same direction as I am, his silver white hair floating behind him, is he following me? Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I begin to walk faster. He did too. Without knowing I start to dash towards the trees, I then see him lunging forward and starts dashing through the flowers and grass. I feel my heart beating faster, a sense of dread fills my mind. Why is he following me? Is he trying to kill me for being such a brat to him? I feel fear, but do I regret telling him off? No. I've interacted with Inuyasha and Shippo, they are demons who are kind, I even fell in love with a demon, but Sesshomaru, I know nothing about him except coming close to death from his hands. Is he trying to finish me off like he was trying to do to Naraku? I run as fast as I can, my goal is to get into the trees, at least. As I come closer, I turn my head to the right to see where Sesshomaru is. My eyes go wide as I see him, pure white like a ghost, he has switched direction and is coming towards me. Seeing him lunging and dashing towards me stops me in my spot, the speed that he's coming at me can leave anyone blank and frozen. I want to move but I can't, why can't I? Is it because of his demonic aura or his sudden gracefulness? My mind does go blank, and the next thing I know, I see Sesshomaru's golden amber eyes right in front of me. He lunges and pushes me back onto the grassy ground, it's almost like he's the predator and I'm the prey. Everything happened so fast I couldn't comprehend anything, the ground hits me hard as Sesshomaru pins me down with his two arms on my wrists. I let out a groan of pain as it shoots through my body suddenly. I feel my heart stop for a second or two during the whole ordeal,I open my eyes and look back up. Sesshomaru is looming over me, his silver white hair falling to the side. His amber eyes burning into mine with no emotions, he just looks down at me and it makes me feel small. I'm breathing heavily, my heart is beating out of rhythm. What is he going to do? Kill me? I begin to squirm trying to free myself from his hold, but I can't. He doesn't budge at all, in fact his grip tightens even more, I feel that if he tightens just a little bit more he'll cut of the circulation in my wrists.

"Why are you running?" He asks me emotionless.

"Because I don't want to talk to a demon like you. Now let go of me, or if you're going to kill me then kill me." I say to him.

I see his eyes slightly widening.

"Even in moments like this, you're still asking things such as death?" He asks me.

"Well what else am I going to say? Let me live? I asked you to let me go but you aren't loosening your grip either. So the only other thing I can ask for is for you to kill me." I say with a huff.

"What makes you so sure that I want to kill you?" He asks me.

I look at him dumbfounded, well isn't that why he followed my scent here? To finish me off? Due to me associating with Naraku.

"Well... isn't that why you're here? To finish me off because you didn't kill Naraku that night? I'm associated with Naraku so aren't I an enemy to you?" I ask him slightly confused.

"Foolish I see. You sure don't treasure your life like others." He says.

I look at his amber eyes, they seem to hold a sense of curiosity. His insult doesn't seem to bother me as much as earlier. I suppose he does have a point, perhaps I should value my safety and life more. I want to ask him something. I relaxed my body and I look back up at him. At this point, Sesshomaru doesn't seem... so bad as I thought.

"You were set on killing Naraku that night, but you pulled back your whip when I jumped in front of him, knowing you during that brief moment at our first meeting,you seemed like the type that wouldn't hesitate to killed anyone that stood in your way. So why did you retract your whip when I jumped in front of Naraku?" I ask Sesshomaru looking at his flawless face.

He looks at me slightly taken by surprise from my question. I feel his grip on my wrists slightly loosens.


	18. Mirroring A Once Upon A Time

I watch as Sesshomaru slowly straighten himself up, he looks graceful and elegant. His white hair flows in the night breeze, his white kimono sways as he stands there without any movements. He tilts his head up and looks up at the night sky, I slowly sit up and stand up. I'm patiently waiting for his answer to my question.

"It was unexpected to see a human protect a demon like Naraku, without a second thought of your own wellbeing, someone like that I suppose deserves to live out their life. You also remind me of Rin, young, lively, and fearless." He finally replies.

"So uh... my bravery makes me a fool but it's also my strong point?" I ask him.

"If you see it that way." He replies.

I suppose he's really not as bad as I thought, he may be a bit aloof and harsh, but maybe it's just his personality? Without knowing I let out a smile.

"Thanks Sesshomaru. Guess I misjudged you, sorry for my uh...defensive remarks earlier..." I say quietly twirling my thumbs behind my back.

Sesshomaru's ears slightly twitches and he turns slightly to look at me, his golden amber eyes are gorgeous. They are gorgeous to look at, very captivating, but somehow, Naraku's ruby red eyes are more beautiful. They say that the colour red means passion and it's the strongest colour and most captivating in Asian culture, but I think it's more beautiful because I still love Naraku. He doesn't say anything, his white bangs flutters lightly around his forehead. I clear my throat and look slightly away.

"But I'm still going to keep my guard up around you for the time being." I say.

He turns to face me, the fur around his shoulder ruffles as he moves.

"What about Naraku made you fall in love with him? He's a demon who killed and lied without remorse." He suddenly days.

I turn to look at him, and I let out a sigh.

"When it comes to love, do you really a need a reason and a why? The heart does what it wants, you fall in love with someone without knowing it, you have no control of the feeling. When you fall in love, it's also hard to fall out of love... at least for humans. I can only tell you this much for now." I say turning to him.

Sesshomaru continues to stay silent, he keeps looking at me without blinking. Talking to him doesn't seem so bad, although we had a rough encounter but I think it turned out alright. Although he did injure me, but I don't really hold anything against him, I'm not really expecting an apology from him either, besides, he doesn't look like the type to apologize. So I'm just going to leave that as that. From tonight, I realized that there's a lot hidden underneath his expressionless exterior, perhaps getting to know him better won't hurt. I look up at the moon, it's seems to be close to midnight. After talking to Sesshomaru, my mood seem to relax a bit, I actually feel tired.

"Anyway, I'm going to head back to the village now. It's nice to get to know you a bit better today, I... uh... see you around." I say to him.

Sesshomaru's brows slowly relaxes, his harsh expression seems to soften a lot and the crescent moon on his forehead loses its wrinkles.

"Likewise." He replies.

"Goodnight, have a safe trip back home... or wherever you're going after." I say with a slight laugh.

Sesshomaru shows me a slight nod, I give a quick bow. I then turn around and walk through the tall grass back to the village. When I arrive back at the village, it's quiet. A few lanterns are lit alongside the road but every hut are dark inside, I kind of remember where my hut is. I walk through the street and back to my quiet hut, I open up the door and step inside. I take off my sandals and step onto the wooden platform, the futon is still the way that I left it. I change out of my kimono and just wore my inner layer, I pick up the two large towels and I lay down onto the futon. The dark grey wash in the room feels so lonely, but I suppose it's something that I'll just have to deal with. I rub my hands along the woven towel, and I remember when Naraku and I shared it together. Nostalgic and beautiful, how I wish we can go back to those times again. If to have him stand in front of me again means giving up our relationship, I would do it. I honestly don't know how long it will take me to move on from Naraku but I know that eventually, I'll have to if he and I never meet up again. I fiddle with the bracelets on my left wrists for a while and I close my eyes, I eventually doze off. I wake up to the morning sun shining through my eyelids, I open my eyes and squint my eyes, I slowly sit up and took a moment to find my senses. I stretch and take a deep breath.

"I suppose there's no point moping around and hoping for Naraku to come back. I'll spend the rest of the year here with Kagome till it's time for me to return home..." I say to myself.

I get up and change into my red kimono, there's no point for me to sulk over this, it happened so let it happen, it's all in the past now. I'll remember all the memories, just like he told me in my "dream" that night. I head out, I then go wash up. People are already out and about and the happy atmosphere awakens me, Kagome was right. I use to be such a lively person, but after the break up with Naraku, I have changed and dulled. It's not me, and I don't want to be this way anymore. I head to the big hut that I went to yesterday, I lift the curtain up and Kagome and the others were there setting up breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." I greet them.

"_! You're up!" Sango says with a smile.

"You look livelier than yesterday." Lady Kaede says.

Kagome comes over and takes my hand.  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, Shippo and the kids were in the room as well playing with the kids. I smile at the family like atmosphere.

"Yes, I realized that I'm dragging the mood down ever since coming here, and I realized that it wasn't me either. I want to go back to the real me, the lively me." I tell them.

"You don't have to force yourself, trying to get over something or someone takes time." Miroku says.

"I know, I'm taking this slowly but I want to try to be happy everyday. For you guys, I want to have fun with all of you till I leave." I tell them with a smile.

"You'll have lots of fun here, we'll take care of you_." Kagome says squeezing my hand gently.

I nod. We then all sit down to enjoy a nice breakfast, we had a nice conversation, they told me about places I could go visit and such. They told me that the cherry blossom tree is about a day and a half away from the village, maybe I'll go and visit someday, just to see how the cherry blossom tree is doing, and I guess reminisce the happy times. I talked with Kagome and Sango and found out what they need to do every single day, from helping out Lady Kaede to taking care of the kids, Inuyasha and Miroku go out to do exorcisms, guess there are more demons and ghosts out there than I thought. I told Kagome and Sango that I'll be happy to help out as much as I can for their hospitality. The day goes by smoothly, I helped Kagome out in the fields and I've learned some new things. It's different than living a life of ease with maids and groundskeepers. Lady Kaede taught me a lot about tending to the vegetables in the fields. In the afternoon, Shippo, Rin and I help Sango take care of her kids. I played with them and I had lots of fun talking with Rin and Shippo, spending the day like this has taken a lot off of my mind. When night falls, Inuyasha and Miroku comes home. We then eat dinner together and they told us about their trip. It's so interesting to hear them talk about their jobs, my parents never really told me much about their job. I guess coming here really has changed my mindset and how I see things in a different perspective. The first day goes by so smoothly, but tiring as well. I suppose I just need to get use to their daily routine soon. The day ends, the bright moon lights the sky as I return back to my hut. I stretch and change out of my kimono, I should probably wash it tomorrow. I then sit down onto my futon and lay down, I yawn and look up at the ceiling. Without knowing, my mind goes to Naraku again, I lift up my left wrist and I look at the two red bamboo bracelets. The outline of the red shines from the moonlight, I trace my fingers along both of them. I suppose it won't be too bad, to have my mind filled with something different in the morning and afternoon, and then when night falls my mind goes back to Naraku. I let out a tired smile, the fatigue is slowly taking over me so I close my eyes and decide to just end the day here. The silence and my fading consciousness eventually overpowers me. When I wake up, the sun is high once again in the bright blue sky. I go and wash up and meet up and with Kagome and the others for breakfast, it's just the same like yesterday. Inuyasha and Miroku goes out to their jobs, I help Lady Kaede, Kagome, and Sango out in the fields. We actually managed to finish early. I noticed that during the whole afternoon, I haven't seen Rin around. Shippo and I played with Sango's kids.

"Is Rin busy?" I ask Shippo.

"Yea, I think Sesshomaru is here to visit her today." Shippo said piggybacking Sango's son.

Oh right Sesshomaru told me that that night. Sesshomaru really cares about Rin, despite him coming off as cold and intimidating at first, he's actually quite compassionate and caring. How I wish Naraku came to visit me...or something like that. Even just for a few minutes. How could that be possible right? After finishing our late afternoon close to evening chores, I suddenly remember that I should wash my kimono. I go and find Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, is there like a stream or somewhere around here?" I ask her.

"Ah yes, it's just a little bit on the outskirt of town a little but further away from the flower field. Why?" She asks me.

"I want to wash my kimono and maybe spend some time at the flower field." I tell her with a smile.

"Oh... I see, alright go for it. Take a dip in the stream too if you want to cool off, dinner will be ready in a few hours so come back whenever." She says.

"Thanks Kagome. See you later!" I say with a wave.

I return to my hut to grab my two towels and I switch out of my red kimono so I'm just in my white one, I then head off. The late afternoon sun is slowly dropping behind the mountains soon, if I hurry I'll still be able to see. I jog to the stream on the outskirt, I finally come upon it after 10 minutes or so. It's beautiful, the sound of the flowing water blends in with the sounds of chirping birds making the area around me sound endless. I close my eyes and take in the moment, the fresh smell of the green grass fills my senses. I put my towels on a big rock and kneel down at the bank of the stream. I put my red silk kimono into the cool flowing water, goosebumps rises on my arm as my skin submerged underneath the surface. I slide the kimono fabric together softly area by area, I then flip it inside out and I do the same thing. When I'm all done, I straighten my back. Since I've been hunched over for a good 10 minutes or so, my back gives off a good crack. I lay the kimono onto one of the towels, I then step out of my white kimono and step into the stream. The coldness of the water makes me shiver but it feels nice. I quickly wash my hair and my body, the once blue sky is slowly turning orange and red. I step out of the stream and dry myself up with the other towel, since the water won't be completely gone tonight, I'll just have to wear y white kimono. I wrap my red kimono inside the towel and fold it up, I head back to the village. But before I do, I head to the flower field. I want to see the flowers. The colors of the world right now is absolutely stunning, and in no time, I see the colors of white, yellow and red. No one's around, guess it's just me again. I walk through the tall green grass, it rustles as I walk through them like quiet waves. The gentle breeze sways the tree branches along the edge, I can't help but imagine this place being the cherry blossom tree field. As I enter onto the serene place, it also reminds me when I'm going to meet up with Naraku then. I finally reach the flowers that align themselves neatly and swaying in perfect unison, like they're welcoming me with a dance of petals. The sun is slowly beginning to disappear behind the mountains in the distance but that's when the sky's the most beautiful. I touch the soft petals with my fingers, their smooth surfaces caresses my fingertips and I close my eyes. I take in a deep breath and hold it, pausing everything at the moment and just take in the quietness. Not long, I feel a strong gust of wind out of no where. The interruption makes me open my eyes, it feels familiar. I look around the land around me basked in the colors of fire, no one.

"I see you're by yourself again human." A sudden flat voice says behind me.

I feel myself shrink and twitch a little at the surprising voice, I turn around and right away I see the color white, white as the clouds and the snow filling my center vision. His golden amber eyes and crescent moon stands out from underneath his silver white bangs. I let out a breath of relief, it's Sesshomaru. I let out a small smile.

"Well, not anymore since you're here now. Also, my name is_, not human. I thought I told you that before too." I say with a bit of sass.

Sesshomaru closes his eyes and I can see a little hint of annoyance laced on his forehead.

"You also remind me of Kagome in a sense as well..." He says.

"Uhm thanks?" I say hoping that it was a compliment.

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything in response, he opens his eyes again and looks around at the flowers, his amber eyes darts back to mine again.

"You seem to be enamoured by the flowers." He says flatly.

I look back down at the colorful beauties and I sigh.

"Yes, I know a lot about them, their meanings and what they symbolize. You can say it's a hobby of mine." I say with a smile.

"If you love them then why do you look so sad?" He asks me.

"Well, whenever I'm in this flower field it reminds me of the time that I went to this enchanted flower field with Naraku." I answer him.

"If you say that you and Naraku are in this world of love, then why are you here and not with him?" He asks me.

Guess he really wants to know, I suppose I can tell him. We don't seem to be like strangers or hostile to each other anymore.

"Well if you really want to know, Naraku ended everything. He told me that he didn't love me anymore, actually he said that he never loved me to begin with." I tell him slowly trailing off at the end.

"I'm sure Inuyasha and the others has told you that Naraku doesn't know love, he was born from hate and darkness." Sesshomaru says.

"He told me that himself too actually, but I accepted him regardless, because he was different than how you all described him, probably because he suffered amnesia. I taught him love since he was curious about it, I really believed that he realized what it was." I say with a smile of nostalgia.

"In the end, he abandoned you. Falling in love with a demon like him is a mistake, he'll never learn love." Sesshomaru says.

I turn to look at him, does he know what love is?

"You can say that, if you've been through something that I am right now. Tell me Sesshomaru, have you been in love?" I ask him.

I see Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widening at my question but then relaxing again, he doesn't answer.

"If you don't know love, I can at least explain it to you. Because it seems like you never experienced it before, since the sun is still in setting mode. Do you want to go on a stroll with me through the field?" I ask him with a smile.

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything but slowly walks towards me. I step aside as he walks up to me without stopping, I just walk beside him as the two of us go through the flower field into the further end of the grassy land.

"So back to my question, have you ever felt anything towards anyone particular in your life?" I ask him.

"No." He replies.

"So straightforward, how about towards Rin?" I ask him again.

"I care for her, I'll be there for her if she needs me. I don't feel anything such as love for her." He says.

"I see. I would like to ask, why do you all think that it's so wrong for me to feel love towards Naraku?" I ask him.

"Like I said before, he's a demon that almost destroyed the world, he lies, betrays, and is evil. You shouldn't associate yourself with a demon like him, or even feeling such pointless feelings such as love for him." Sesshomaru says.

I sigh and look out into the horizon as we continue to walk through the rustling grass. Sesshomaru's hair sways as he gracefully walks, his amber eyes reflecting the remaining sunlight.

"And like I said too, the Naraku that I know or knew, he was kind. Before ending our relationship, he took care of me after my injury, he said that his memories came back after he saw me at the verge of death because of his love for me. He wasn't a killer, even after remembering who he was before his death, he didn't kill me. I really believed that we were deeply in love, now it's more on my part." I say.

"So do you hate him after he ended everything with you? Why are you defending someone who has hurt you? Do you regret loving a demon like him?" He asks me.

I smile at the question, how can I hate Naraku. I lift my left wrist up and I look at the two bracelets.

"No, I met Naraku 12 years prior, he actually saved me from an almost severe accident, it was before his death, when he was still the bad him that you all knew. I fell in love with him as a child without knowing. He wiped my memories because he told me that he didn't want me to remember someone like him, he thought I was too pure. Then 12 years later, I met him again and I fell in love. Falling in love is something that you can't control, you can fall in love due to one's appearance, or something that they have done or said that appeals to you. In Naraku's case, when I knew the amnesia him, he said that he didn't want me to be alone. Falling in love with someone that may seem bad for you isn't a mistake nor wrong, you don't know who they really are till you get to know them. You have to know the real them for yourself, not by how others view them once. I know how much you Kagome and the others has gone through to bring him down, I appreciate the effort that all of you went through to save the world. But the him that I know is a completely different person now, even if he doesn't love me, I believe that he'll never return to the him then. I knew that Naraku was someone that everyone told me to be wary off, but he showed me no hints that I should be scared of him. He didn't hurt me, the only thing that did hurt me was him saying that he never loved me. For a demon, it may be different. But for us humans, when we fall truly in love, we'll never fall out of it. Even if the two people ends everything and decide to not see one another anymore. Because when you fall in love, you naturally come to care for that person, you'll do anything for them and vise versa. They basically become your world you could say. You can never hate them, you can tell yourself that, but at the end of the day, deep down, a lingering shard of love will always exist." I tell Sesshomaru.

The night wind gently carries my hair around me, the sky has practically become black now, the stars are out. I stop walking and just stand still in the swaying grass, Sesshomaru stops beside me.

"Love seem to be a very complex feeling." Sesshomaru adds quietly.

"It is, it's the most complex feeling that you can feel. You ponder over it, you stress over it, you become happy over it, you kill and live for love, love can ends things and it can conquer any obstacles. It's complex, but when you finally come to terms with it, it's beautiful." I say with with a smile.

I look at Sesshomaru and he looks back at me. His expression seems to have soften drastically.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are together despite their races, Sango and Miroku are married as well. Maybe one day, you'll feel love towards Rin. You seem to be the closest to her. If I have learned one thing in life, is that no one, no one should be alone. Whether if it's Naraku, or you." I say to him.

Sesshomaru doesn't reply and I let out a smile.

"Guess it's getting pretty late now, I should head back. I hope that we have come to a better understanding towards one another, especially with my love for Naraku. Telling you about what love is and walking through the field with you tonight reminds me so much of the time when I was with Naraku, once upon a time." I tell him.

Sesshomaru doesn't reply instead, he looks up at the bright moon that has staged itself upon the star filled sky.

"I suppose we have. Two people's love should only be resolved between them, no one else needs to interfere." He says.

"Yes, but when advice are needed, friends are always welcome to jump in. It just depends if they're good advices or not. You know Sesshomaru, talking to you is actually pretty nice. Although we started off on a rough note but I think we can become great friends, at least I would love that." I tell him.

"Likewise." He replies.

"Well I better get going now, I hope to see you soon. I want to look around this land, if you don't mind, maybe the two of us can go on a trip or something. You can show me around since I'm not familiar with the place. Kagome and Sango seem to be pretty busy, I don't want to bother them. If you have free time, then maybe we can get to know each other better and enjoy the beautiful scenery once in a while?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes looks at me, his crescent moon on his forehead and the magenta stripes on his cheeks defines his features beautifully. He then shows me a slight and faint smile in the bright moonlight.

"Till next time." He says.

I smile widely and nod.

"I'll come by the field every two days or so, till next time!" I give him a wave.

Sesshomaru's shoulder fur ruffles as the wind crosses the land. I then turn back towards the village, with the moonlight shining from above me, it guides me back to the village. I manage to return back in time to eat dinner with Kagome and the others.

"Did you go to the flower field?" Kagome asks me.

"Yes I did, Sesshomaru was there." I tell them.

"Sesshomaru? Did he do anything?" Inuyasha asks me.

"Nope, the two of us just walked through the field and talked. We started off on a rough first encounter that night of my injury and a few days ago, but after getting to know him earlier, he's actually pretty nice to talk to." I say with a smile.

"Seems like you'll get along with him fine, thought he only cares for Rin." Sango says with a laugh.

"People can change right? Or demons in his case." I reply with a laugh.

We enjoy a nice dinner together, when the night sinks deeper into the silence, we all turn in. I lay down onto my futon and stretch, what a day but it was nice.

"Perhaps, in these few months, I'll be able to move forward bit by bit. With Sesshomaru and the others here, I won't be lonely. Can't wait to see the land with Sesshomaru soon." I say to myself quietly.

I close my eyes and in the back of my mind, Naraku lingers in my thoughts. I don't mind, because I remember him with all the beautiful memories that we shared.


	19. Retracing

A few days slowly turns into a week, although everyday seem to be a circle like routine but everyday is peaceful. Although it has only been a week or so but I felt like I've become a part of their lively family. Not a day have I felt lonely or out of place, I wish that I can live with them forever. Also, Sesshomaru and I seem to be getting to understand each other better, I've come to tolerate some of his replies. In a sense, he's almost like an older brother figure. I've come to understand him beyond his cold exterior, he's very caring. Being with Sesshomaru once in a while just seem to balance out the endless circle routine days, I feel grateful for him to spend time with me. In no time, 2 weeks almost comes to an end, the lingering despair that I have felt of the relationship between Naraku and I have slowly faded day by day, he's just a part of my memories as of now, beautiful memories. One day I'm out in the fields with Kagome, the sun is shining down onto the rows of vegetables, the mountains stands tall in the distance and the birds fly in unison. After working in the field for about two hours or so, I stand up an stretch. The sweet smell of the late spring breeze fills my senses, I close my eyes and took in the moment.

"You seem to be back to your usual self again_." I hear Kagome say from behind me.

I turn to look at her, her big brown eyes are beautiful under the bright sunlight. Her cheerful smile is always an energy boost, her personality is what makes her loveable.

"Remembering who you are is important isn't it? You don't want to lose yourself no matter what, and lately I've come to adjust to this place and with the people. It's only natural that I should be cheerful again, for my own sake and for the people around me." I reply.

"I'm glad to hear that, it's true we have all come to see you as a younger sister. Also it seems that you're on good terms with Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru." Kagome says.

"Well... He and I didn't start off on a good note." I say with a laugh.

"I realized that, because of Naraku and the injury that you sustained from Sesshomaru." She says.

"Well I don't hold anything against him, I mean I suppose I understand why because Naraku was a dangerous demon in his past life. Sesshomaru and I have come to an understanding after talking to each other a few times. In a way, I see him almost like an older brother figure. He's a bit aloof and emotionless at times but I think I've adapted to it." I say to her.

Kagome's eyes slightly widens in surprise, but then shows me a smile.

"A brother figure, that's a surprise, I wonder what Sesshomaru sees you as. Glad to see Sesshomaru has a soft side for another person besides Rin. How are you feeling towards this Naraku situation?" Kagome asks me.

I take a deep breath and look back up at the sky, I squint at the bright natural light that illuminates the world around and allowing me to see. I sigh and let out a nostalgic smile.

" I seem to have accepted everything, I'm moving forward. I'll always hold Naraku dear to me even though he has hurt me emotionally. I realized what I was getting myself into, but I just wasn't prepared for the ending." I tell her.

"Being in love is not our fault, but we have to be prepared for whatever the outcome will be. I think you're doing very well_. If there is a chance that you and Naraku could fall in love again, would you?" She asks me.

Fall in love again? Have I fell out of love to begin with? I don't think I have, but I kind of understand what Kagome is asking me.

"If there's a chance that Naraku and I will ever meet up again, I want to find out about his true feelings, I want to catch up on everything that we've missed if possible. Although deep down I still love him, but I have to digest everything that has happened and slowly bring that flame back to it's full brightness...If things work out." I say closing my eyes.

"Understandable, I'm glad to hear that you still have that persistent side to you. Although Naraku was our enemy, but I suppose if things ever work out, I should at least try to see the him now for myself. See why you fell in love with a demon like him." Kagome says standing up with stretch.

"Thanks Kagome." I reply her with a nod.

A day slowly goes by and the second day arrives, tomorrow eventually becomes today. I wake up to the morning sun shining into my hut, I sit up and stretch. Looks like it's another beautiful day. I change into my red kimono and head out. I wash up and head out to the hut to meet up with everyone for breakfast. Like usual, we talk like family and it's the warmest feeling ever.

"Since we have taken care of the field yesterday, there's not much to do today. Are you planning on doing anything today_?" Sango asks me.

" I don't know, I'm thinking of taking a walk around the land. Sesshomaru has taken me on a small tour around the area, only close by though. So I kind of want to go out a little bit further and admire the beauty of this place." I say with a smile.

"Sesshomaru? Since when did you and him get along so well?" Inuyasha asks me with slight surprise.

Here we go again, looks like I'm going to have to explain the "we didn't get along well in the beginning." for like the...third, fourth time? I lost count.

" They had time to get familiar with one another." Kagome jumps in before I explain myself again.

She glances at me and we smile at each other and laugh.

"Familiar eh?" Miroku says with a smile.

"I don't think she meant by that kind of familiar." Shippo says with a slight disgust in his voice.

Rin lets out a slight giggle. I think I'm catching on to Miroku's statement.

"No, it's not like that. Sesshomaru and I we're just friends, I guess I could say that we are like brothers and sisters in a way, a bit of hostility but I suppose it's kind of like Inuyasha and I." I say with a laugh.

After breakfast, I head out to the flower field again, I suppose I kind of have to since it's on the way of exiting the village. The late spring breeze blows from behind me almost as if to push me forward towards my day. After walking on the familiar road, I finally come upon the land filled with the flower residents. The sunlight fills my vision and it is peaceful. I sigh and walk around the edge of the flowers. Although the flowers are beautiful, but the scents does not reach me. How I wish that I can smell the overwhelming sweet scent of the enchanted flower field again, I know it may bring back memories again but I can't help but think that it will help me feel slightly better over the situation. As I walk with my mind slowly trailing off, a sudden breeze blows across the area once again. I turn around and I see the graceful demon in white, the magenta stripes on his cheeks defining his flawless appearance.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" I shout at him slightly.

His golden eyes looks so vivid and bright under the translucent sunlight.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replies.

"Like usual, I'm just taking a breather, except this time I want to go out and explore further." I say stretching my arm.

" I caught your scent while flying above, since you feel like exploring, I suppose I could take the time to walk around to kill time." Sesshomaru responds.

"Kill time? You have a very interesting choice of words. Well since you're here, mind if I join you?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru looks at me, his facial expression looks soft and calm, quite different than how he usually is. We look at each other for a few seconds, then I see a slight tug at the edge of his lips. Without saying anything, he slowly turns around, after getting to know his personality better, I understand that I can follow him. I jog up to him and walk slightly behind him, his long white hair and fur swaying behind him.

"Do you have any plans on where you want to go?" I ask him.

"No...do you?" He asks me.

I thought about it, and I remember my earlier thoughts.

"Do you know about a place that has enchanted flowers?" I ask Sesshomaru.

"Enchanted flowers? Alluring Field?" He asks me.

"Uhm I have no idea what the name of the field is but it's really beautiful." I say with a smile.

"It's the only flower field that is enchanted around this land. If you want to go, I'll take you there." Sesshomaru replies.

"You will?" Thanks Sesshomaru!" I reply with great happiness.

"Hold on tight." Sesshomaru says slightly bending down.

"You want me to get on your back?" I ask him confused.

"Do you prefer walking there? It's about half a day away, but about an hour or two if we're travelling my way." Sesshomaru says.

"Ah... makes sense. Thanks." I reply with a nod.

I then stand on my toes and wrap my arms around his neck, the fur on his shoulder brushes against my skin. It's so soft and furry like a fur of a real dog, I realized just how tall Sesshomaru is, I feel like a kid compared to him in height. When Sesshomaru returns to his normal stance and I'm slightly lifted off the ground, I hold on tight. His silk soft white hair brushes against my cheek and it tickles. Without a second to waste, he lunges forward and he dashes off towards the long road opposite to the village. As he picks up speed he then jumps up into the sky, I let out a surprised gasp. The once soft breeze has turned into a full blown out wind that is hitting against my face. I shut my eyes at the sudden change of gravitation, but as the wind slightly died down and becomes softer again, I open my eyes. Sesshomaru and I are surrounded in sky blue, in fact, we're in the sky now. Sesshomaru's hair floats in the endless space. Such beauty, I remember when Naraku took me to the enchanted flower field. We flew in the air as well, it was the most amazing feeling, being able to feel this again is nostalgic, except this time it's with Sesshomaru. With the soft wind caressing me, I slowly doze off. When I regain my consciousness again, I feel my body slowly becoming lighter. I open my eyes as I realize that we're descending onto the ground again, Sesshomaru gracefully lands onto the vibrant green grass without a sound. I feel my weight taking over me once again due to the gravity.

"We're here." Sesshomaru says.

"Thanks for the trip." I say as I let go of the hold around his neck.

I look around the open field, I don't see any flower fields in sight though.

"Where is the flower field?" I ask Sesshomaru.

"We'll have to walk a bit to get there. Let's go." He replies as he begin to walk towards the said flower field.

"Oh? Why didn't we just land at the flower field?" I ask him.

"It's repelling." He replies.

"Repelling? I'm not quite catching on..." I ask him slightly confused.

"I'm a dog demon." He simply says.

"Yes I know you and Inuyasha are dog demo... oh..." I say realizing what he's trying to get at.

Dogs' sense of smell are very sensitive. Since the field is an enchanted flower field, the smell of the flowers are enhances and more strong. It might be nauseating and overwhelming for a demon like Sesshomaru who has canine blood running through him.

"Ahh I see now. Well since we're going to this Alluring Field, can you tell me about its history?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru shifts his head slightly and his amber eyes meets mine, his pupils look like slits, they are captivating. He looks slightly irritated but then looks forward again.

"Centuries ago, it was said that a butterfly demon named, Fujin was being chased by a group of cat demons, she eventually came upon this flower field. It was a normal flower field, but in order to protect herself: she placed a spell on the flower bed which enhanced the scent of each and every flower until it reached across half of the field. Since cats' senses are acute and sensitive, the overwhelming scent of flowers prevented them from coming around the area. Fujin escaped but the spell was never lifted, thus the scent remained forever. The scent is nauseating and overwhelming to demons with acute senses but are tolerable to humans, it was then a human who found this field and then named it the Alluring Field due to its sweet aroma." Sesshomaru explains to me calmly.

Wow... so that's why it's so aromatic, It's so enlightening. I'm also grateful to Sesshomaru for telling me, because his personality upon first encounter gave me that impression of coldness.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." I say to him.

I turn to look at him, He's still walking calmly forward, his silk white hair swaying behind him and his gaze focused towards the direction that we're walking to. I smile, although he doesn't respond much, but I know he's a good demon at heart. After a little while, I turn to look at Sesshomaru again, I can see his brows slightly creasing together as he furrows his forehead. I can slightly smell the sweet scent of flowers.

"Are we nearing?" I ask him.

"Yes, it' just up ahead, I'll have to stop here, any further and I won't be able to stand it." Sesshomaru says stopping.

"I didn't realize that a great demon like you had weaknesses." I say with a slight laugh.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes turns to look at me, he looks slightly annoyed, I let out a small giggle. I rub my palms together almost like an apology gesture. I turn forward and squinted my eyes, in the distance I can see a patch of colours. I realize it's the flower field, it seems pretty far away, guess Sesshomaru's senses are pretty reliable.

"I'll go ahead then?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything, he just looks at me. Then he shifts his head slightly, like a gesture saying, go ahead. I smile and I turn back towards the direction of the flower field. I lift my kimono up slightly and I begin to run towards the field. The wind picked up and the sweet scent of flowers slowly becomes more evident and strong. After about a few seconds of running. I finally stop at the edge of the field, I stand on the green grass and inhale and exhale trying to catch my breath. The almost afternoon sun shines down on the beautiful flowers, my senses are filled with the sweet smell. After catching my breath I step into the flower field, as I do, the memories comes flowing back. It was the day before Naraku ended everything with me. He was sweet, he knew that I loved flowers so that he took me here. It showed that he cared about me, what I liked and what I wanted. I just don't understand why, why did it end like this. I graze my fingertips along the velvet soft petals of the enchanted flowers, I feel the slight aching in my chest as the memories rushes through me. I sigh. Although it is painful, the place is relaxing and serene, I'm glad I'm able to come here again. I close my eyes and turn around, I feel the world slightly spinning as I turned. When I have turned around, I open my eyes. The sunlight hits my vision once again, and in the distance I see Sesshomaru still standing at the place, no movement at all. His snow white kimono swaying in the gentle breeze, I shouldn't make him stand there for too long. After giving the field one more look, I walk back to where Sesshomaru is.

"Thanks for waiting for me and dealing with my childish excitement." I say to him with a laugh after approaching him again.

"I'm use to it." He replies.

The two of us walk away from the field and to another area, there were a few trees around the open field. It reminds me of the place where the cherry blossom resides in, Sesshomaru walks up to a tree and sits down onto the ground and leans back against the tree trunk. I smile, I suppose the two of us could use a rest. I walk up to the same tree, sit down beside Sesshomaru on his right and lean against the hard trunk. I look up at the sky, the soft clouds little by little moves across the baby blue space. I'm beginning to feel slightly drowsy.

"Why did you want to come to this place?" Sesshomaru suddenly asks me.

I'm taken by surprise by the sudden question but I smile.

" Because I've been here before with Naraku. He took me to the field the day before he left me. I fell in love with this place because Naraku remembered my love for flowers so that's why he took me here. I wanted to see this place again, it brought back good memories. Although it was nostalgic, but I'm happy." I say quietly.

"You miss him that much?" He asks me again.

I look down at my left wrist, the two red bracelets overlaps each other slightly. I exhale with a slight sigh.

"Yes...I just want to understand why... why things ended like this. I may sound selfish, but is it wrong to want to know the truth and what the one you loved truly felt?" I ask him back.

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything. The quietness of nature slowly lulls my drowsiness back again. I lean my head back against the tree trunk, and I close my eyes.

"Anyway, thanks for today Sesshomaru..." I say to him.

In no time, I feel myself doze off, my balance slightly shifts and my head rests against something soft but sturdy. Something soft and fluffy brushes against my cheek, it was soothing. Although my consciousness is slowly fading away, but Naraku is in my mind. Without knowing, I feel tears slightly coming out of my eyes. I'm so tired of it all that I don't want to lift my hand to wipe them away. Then with still a bit of lingering consciousness, I feel someone or something wipe them away for me. It reminds me of that "dream" that I had when Naraku glided his finger down my cheek lovingly. Is this Sesshomaru? I then black out. When I come to, the sun is beginning to set, it's evening now. I slept for the whole afternoon. I lift my head up, my head feels woozy. I turn to look beside me, Sesshomaru is still sitting there.

"You stayed like this the whole time?" I ask him surprised.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be sitting here now would I?" He asks me back.

"You have a point." I reply with a laugh.

Sesshomaru then stands up and looks out into the distance where the trees lines the edges. I stand up as well and follow his gaze.

"What are you looking at? I ask him.

"Something you wouldn't expect to see..." Sesshomaru simply says.

He then starts walking, I look out again to the place that he was staring at. I couldn't see anything besides the trees. I let out a small shrug and followed after Sesshomaru. Since evening is rolling by, we decided to head back. The night breeze surrounds Sesshomaru and I as we flew in the air, I cling to Sesshomaru's neck and I gaze out into the empty dark space. After about an hour or so, we finally return back to the flower field just outside of the village. Night has officially arrived, the moon is bright and round.

"Thanks again for today Sesshomaru, I hope you had a nice time today as well." I say to him.

" We demons don't have fun, but I suppose it was relaxing in some sense." I replies.

I smile at his usual cold remark, I can't help but laugh. Sometimes his coldness and simple replies makes him attractive. I walk up to him and I wrap my arms around his lean waist, I then rest my head against his shoulder fur. I just reach his chest armour spike, so compared to him, I'm pretty short.

"_..." I hear Sesshomaru say above me with a slight surprised tone.

"Talking to you and spending time with you have been fun and relaxing. I was able to see many things that were beyond what I can see normally. I'm glad I met you." I tell him.

Sesshomaru doesn't move or say anything, we just stay like this for a few seconds. Then I feel his left hand gently rests on the top of my head, I slightly shrunk a little at the sudden gesture, but it was nice.

"You better head back now." Sesshomaru tells me softly.

I let go of him and look back into his amber crystal eyes. They were vivid and vibrant.

"Alright, how about you? Where are you going or doing?" I ask him curious.

"I have some things to take care of, I won't be coming here for a few days." He replies.

"Ah... alright then, I hope you can accomplish whatever you're doing with perfection." I say showing him a "you can do it" gesture.

Sesshomaru's brows slightly creases, he looks annoyed again.

"Who do you think I am?" He asks me with an irritated tone.

"Haha... right. Well then goodbye." I correct myself with a laugh.

Sesshomaru closes his eyes, without another word, he turns and leaves. I watch as his white hair sways side to side in a rhythmic motion, his white kimono flutters in unison to his movements. In no time, he disappears into the trees. I sigh and smile, I suppose I should head back now, I'm glad the day ended on a good note. I return back just into time for dinner with Kagome and the others, Inuyasha and Miroku has just came back as well so perfect timing. I told them what I did today as we told each other about our day. They're all just glad to see that I'm doing much better and more lively, I am grateful to all of them, every single one of them. As midnight draws near, we all turn in. I enter into my hut, I change out of my kimono and sit down onto my futon.

"What a day, glad I got some time off today." I say with a sigh and a smile.

I lean back onto my futon and look up at the dark roof that shelters above me. As I reflect on today, I realized that today was actually pretty enjoyable, even though I shed a tear or two, but I was pretty happy and content. I suppose I have Sesshomaru to thank for that, I wonder what he has to take care of.

"I suppose I can go and take a dip tomorrow at the stream." I say to myself.

I close my eyes and let my mind wonder free into an endless world. I open my eyes to a new day welcoming me by allowing me see the morning sun. I sit up, I wait a few seconds to regain my senses again, another day, another day closer to the end of spring. I change out of my night wear and into my kimono, I go to the big hut for breakfast with everyone. As I entered, Inuyasha is pulling at Shippo's tail. Shippo is yelling and kicking. Rin and Miroku are playing with Miroku and Sango's children. Kagome, Lady Kaede, and Sango are helping out with breakfast. Nice way to start of the morning. I quickly step in and greet all of them.

"Morning everyone." I say.

"Morning_" They all reply with a smile.

"Can I help with anything?" I ask Sango.

"We're almost done, can you bring these to the table?" Sango asks me.

"Of course." I reply.

Sango hands me a few plates and I take them to the table. All of us gather and enjoy a nice breakfast, we can hear the birds chirping faintly outside as we have a lively conversation inside.

"Are there things to take care off in the field today?" I ask them.

"Yes, we need to plant in a new row of potatoes, after that, that will be all. We're practically done with the crops for spring for now." Sango answers.

As I hear that, I realize just how close spring is coming to an end. After breakfast, everyone carries on with their day. Sango, Kagome, and I head out to the fields to plant the new row of potatoes, Lady Kaede went to the shrine. The morning slowly ticks to the upcoming afternoon in no time, before we know it, the potatoes are planted. We all stress and smile at our hard work, the vast area is beautiful to look at with vegetables and fruits growing from the ground.

"Guess we're done the chores for today, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Kagome asks me.

"I want to take a dip in the stream, to cool myself off a bit." I tell her with a smile, squinting at the bright sunlight.

"That sounds nice, then you should go right now, it's the perfect time." Sango says.

"Do you guys need help with anything else before I go them?" I ask them.

"We're good. You go and enjoy, be back for lunch time though." Kagome says with a smile.

I reply with a nod. I grab my towels from my hut and head to the stream. The spring breeze travels with me as I walk along the dirt road, such a beautiful day. After walking a few minutes, I finally arrive at the beautiful stream. The sound of flowing water immediately calms my being, it sounds so relaxing. The trees line the edges giving a place of privacy from the outside world. I change out of my kimono and place it with the towels on a large rock. I place my left leg into the flowing water, the coolness sends shiver down my spine, goosebumps rises on my skin but it feels nice. I then place my other leg into the water and the shiver courses through me again, I then lower my whole body into the water. I wade across the stream and rest body against the rock ledge of the earth, feeling the cool water flow around me and pass me makes me feel like I'm in midair despite being in water. I close my eyes and relax my body and let the moment carry me away. I don't know how long time has passed, but I'm sure 20 minutes or so at least. And in that 20 minutes, my mind was completely free. I guess I should go back now, I should probably go and help out Kagome and Sango with lunch. I open my eyes slowly, my senses are slightly hazy, I probably dozed off somewhere along the way. I look at the sunlight reflecting on the surface of the clear liquid. I sigh and look up, my eyes slightly widens at what I see in the shadow of the trees. I feel my heart drop and my breath hitches. Am I seeing things? Or is it the sun creating a mirage in front of me?

"Naraku..." The name slips out of my mouth without me knowing.

Although he's in the distance, but I can still see his features in the shadows perfectly. He's still wearing the navy blue kimono that I gave him. His black hair merges with the shadows of nature. I can see the faint red of his eyes as he is looking towards me. His expression, his expression looked still and plain, but it contained a hint of sadness. I feel my mind going blank, unable to think of anything else aside from Naraku. He's standing motionlessly as he looks at me...seemingly. His form and shape looks too vivid to be an illusion, why is he here? The breeze slightly flows through the air, I see Naraku's hair sway in unison with the wind and the leaves of the trees rustles. I'm convinced that this isn't an illusion, I quickly wade back to the other side of the stream, I keep my eyes on his form so I won't lose him. I need to talk to him, and have endless questions to ask him, and I need him to answer me. I pull myself up from the ledge, the small pebbles on the ground digs into my palm slightly as I pull myself up. I rush to grab the towels and my kimono. The cool breeze brushes against my skin making me shiver. As I grab my kimono, I realize that I took my eyes off of Naraku. I look back up towards the trees, he's gone. I feel a slight despair course through me, heartache making my body feel heavy. I know it's him, I know he was here. I drape my kimono over my body, put on my sandals and run towards the trees where he was.

"Naraku!" I shout into the trees as I run through them.

By doing this I hope that I can catch him, or at least see him again if he flew away. I run through the whole wooded area while calling his name. In no time, I'm sweating again despite just have taken a dip in the relaxing water. I stop walking and just stop in the middle of the trees, nature surrounds me but I feel lonely all over again. I feel my eyes start to produce tears, but I realized that I shouldn't feel pity for myself. I need to do something this time. I turn and head back to the village. I go and find Kagome and Sango. I find them in the hut.

"_ what's wrong? You look like you just ran across Japan." Kagome say coming up to me.

"Probably because I feel like I just did. I...I saw Naraku." I tell her and Sango.

Their expression turns into slight shock. Sango grabs my hand and looks me in the eye.

"Are you sure? Why is he here?"She asks me.

"At least, I think I saw him, it was so vivid, his hair swayed when the wind blew. He disappeared before I can reach him." I tell them.

"So what are you going to do now_?" Kagome asks me.

I look at her and Sango, I know what I want to do and I'll do it.

"I'm going to leave the village for a few days." I tell them.

"To where? Do you need someone to accompany you?" Sango asks.

"No, it won't be necessary, it's something that I need to resolve on my own. I'm going back to he cherry blossom tree, I'm going to wait for Naraku." I tell them.

"How would you know everything will go as plan? Why would you go there? Since you said that he came here already, why don't you just wait for him here?" Sango asks me.

I look down at my left wrist, and the vivid color of the bamboo bracelets fills my vision, reminding me of Naraku's ruby eyes.

"Because I feel that there was a reason that he showed up, the cherry blossom tree was where we first met, knowing him, I believe it's the place he goes to to find serenity. Also, I like to hold on to that bit of faith. The faith that things will work out. I'm going to leave as soon as possible, I'm sorry for the sudden announcement but it's something that I must do immediately, or else I feel I'll need recover this time around." I say with a bow.

I feel Kagome place a hand on my shoulder, I stand back up and look at her, she has a smile on her face. Her brown eyes looking into mine and giving me the support that I need.

"Then go for it, for your happiness, or just to find that closure, everyone should deserve that opportunity to have those at least. I'll pack you some food, you go and get ready. Stay safe out there alright?" She says.

"Thanks Kagome." I say giving Her a nod.

"We'll let the others know, we're praying for your happiness." Sango says giving my shoulder a rub.

"Thanks so much Sango, after I figure everything out, I'll come right back." I tell her.

They nod, I then head back to my hut and pack up the two towels. I don't need much, I head out and back to the hut. Kagome has packed me some food for the trip. After bidding them a temporary farewell, I go and retrieve Boshi from the stables. Boshi has became more beautiful, the hair on his body reflecting the afternoon sunlight beautifully.

"It's been a while Boshi, I hope you're ready for another long trip, a trip back to the cherry blossom tree." I say to him.

I place the saddle on his back and and pull myself onto him, I grab his reigns and turn him into the direction to the exit of the village. Almost a month of waiting, I'm going to bring this to a proper closure once and for all. If it will end well, then let it end well, if it won't then so be it, at least I have given this another attempt to clear everything up with Naraku. I snap the reigns and Boshi's hooves picks up immediately, As I head out towards the horizon once again, I feel my heart igniting that persistence that I once possessed as a child but lost along the way.


	20. Deceiver Becomes The Deceived

A day and a half of travelling, it's going to be tiresome, but I'm determined to see this through. Boshi and I have already travelled for a few hours already, the sun is beginning to set, since I left in the afternoon I'll be arriving by tomorrow night. I'm frustrated slightly but I just have to suck it up if I want answers. The blue sky has slowly turned orange purple as evening slowly rolls in, I'm surrounded by the quietness of the open fields around me. The sound of hooves walking on gravel echos in my ears, it sounds so sharp and loud. As we moved forward, I begin to think. After seeing Naraku again at the stream it just seemed like all logic disappeared from my mind, I just rushed out like this. I mean, I haven't seen Naraku in a month basically, what would I say to him when I see him again? What would I ask how would I react? Would he even show up? Endless questions runs through my mind, questions for Naraku and questions about my confidence in this whole situation. I let out a sigh, I feel so depleted. If he doesn't show up, then my trip would have been for nothing.

"No... I won't let it, I'll wait for him. I'll wait till he comes around, my home is only half a day away from the cherry tree, I can go home and rest and come back the next day." I tell myself.

I can't go to Naraku's castle because I don't even know where it is, but I know how to get to the cherry tree. It's a special place for me, and hopefully to him as well. Not wanting to waste anymore time I snap Boshi's reigns, he rears his head slightly and picks up speed again. The quiet breeze turns into wind in no time, it carries my long hair behind me as I look out to the horizon that I'm aiming for. After traveling another few hours, the sun has set completely, the stars are out again accompanying me along the trip. Boshi seems tired, and my tailbone is sore. There were new trees around, only the big open field. It's not ideal to be sleeping out in the open but it looks like we have no choice. Luckily I brought the two big towels with me to keep me warm, I hop off of Boshi and guide him to a part of the field with a lot of grass. I lay out the blanket and I sit down on it, Boshi started eating the grass around us. I eat a bit of the food that Kagome packed me. I look around the land that is veiled in navy blue and black, the horizon seem to go on forever. I just hope that my effort won't be in vain. I decide to head to bed so that I can wake up earlier in the morning.

"Goodnight Boshi, don't stray too far." I say to him as I pat his mane.

I then lay my head down onto the towel, since there's no pillow I feel my head almost sinking into the soft grass, the endless dark space fills my vision and the stars seems hypnotizing. I unconsciously started to play with one of the bracelets, my fingers were turning it in circles and tugging at it. I also unknowingly started to count the stars as well, I suppose it can help me doze off. I hear Boshi pulling the grass from the ground not too far away, and hear the crickets chirping loudly. As I listened, my finger slowly come to a stop around the bracelet. All the sounds around me all come together to almost form a lullaby, combining into a rhythmic beat. In not time, I fall asleep as soon as I close my eyes. When I wake up the morning sun has hung itself amongst the sky, I sit up, my back hurts slightly and it's stiff. I stretch my arms in the air and twist my waist side to side, the cracking of my joints feels satisfying and refreshing. I need to set off as soon as possible so that I can get to the cherry blossom tree sooner. I look around for Boshi, he's eating grass not too far away. I quickly eat something and pack up the towels, I go and retrieve Boshi. I hope along the way we can come upon a stream or a lake so that I can wash up. Boshi and I gallop through the endless plains, the late spring breeze awakens my senses. After traveling for a few hours I hear the falling of water in the distance, straining my ears and the smell of water, I lead Boshi to a waterfall. The sunlight reflects off the surface of the water, the sound of nature flowing through the clear water is dazzling and mesmerizing. I guide Boshi to the edge of the water hole, he starts drinking the cool water. I dip my hands in the water, the sensation feels refreshing. I cup my palms together and gather a handful of water, I wash my face with it and drink from it. I feel my energy coming back to me, I sigh at the coldness. After freshening up and Boshi had his fill of water, we set off again. Hours and hours go by, morning soon turns into afternoon, afternoon passes and early evening arrives, the unfamiliar road has started to look familiar once again.

"We're getting close Boshi, just a little more." I tell him patting his neck.

When the sun has started to set, the surroundings around me has turned into trees. I'm coming upon the forest again. No sooner, I come upon the same tree that I usually tie Boshi to when I come to visit Naraku then.

"Remember this tree? I'm going to have to leave you here again. I'll come back soon." I say to him as I tie his reign to the bark of the tree.

I then run through the dark forest, the moonlight lights only the areas where the trees don't cover, silver light shines through in streams from heaven. Remembering the way, I come to the edge of the forest. As I near, I can feel my heart pounding. Am I feeling nervous? Or is it anticipation? I reach the clearing finally, My eyes adjusted to the open field veiled in the silver moonlight, it's so silent, I can see a few fireflies flying around. Just a few. In the dim light, I can see the ground around the cherry blossom tree covered in dark purple petals of the fallen flowers. It's alone, no one's here. I took a few seconds to regain my breath, I then stepped onto the soft grass the I've missed so much. My silent steps eventually brings me to the edge of the big tree, as I examined it, I realized that its losing its beauty. The green grass around the root of the tree are covered in pink and purple petals of the flowers.

"What happened to this place... I though the tree never wilted..." I whisper.

I bend down and pick up a handful of the petals, they were very tender, they have lose their youth and beauty. I turn to look around the empty land again.

'Naraku!" I shout into the void.

My voice echos for a split second, and then silence. I feel so frustrated, this place use to be so beautiful, the flowers never wilted and the fireflies dazzled in the night, now, it looks blue and bare. This place use to be Naraku and my special place. Looking up at the round moon illuminating the world by itself, I realized just how lonely this feeling is. Not knowing what else to do, I could only wait. I leaned back against the tree trunk and slid down onto the ground, I pull my knees to my chest and exhale deeply. I said that I'll wait, so I will. I can't go looking for him because I don't know his whereabout, I'm only relying on our past memories here in hope to see him again...if he still remembers this place that is. I close my eyes and once again, my fingers unconsciously starts to fidget with one of the bracelet again. I eventually doze off again. The gentle wind of the night swirls around me sending small jolts of shiver to the skin exposed, but at the same time it comforted me. I open my eyes again to the green grass covered in pink petals greeting me in the morning light. I quickly lift my head up and looked around hoping that he would be around, I scan the whole area, no one. I rest my head onto my arms again and groan. Guess it's to be expected, waiting is the key I suppose. I get up and stretch my back, having been sitting all night is tiring. I go and return to Boshi, I guide him to the stream nearby. I let him drink from the water and I take a dip in it to refresh myself, I sit in the cool water for a while. I occasionally look around me in hoping of catching a glimpse of him. Sometimes, I wish that I possessed some kind of demonic senses. That way I can tell when someone is near or who is around by their aura. After enjoying the moment in the stream, I take Boshi and walk around the forest. I want him to get a grasp around the land as well instead of being tied to the tree all the time. I spent time with Boshi, we went to the cliff, we went the cherry blossom Tree, we went to all the places that we could go, all the places that he could be at. All the waiting has brought the day to another end, I tie Boshi to the tree again. Instead of going back to the cherry blossom tree, I go to the cliff instead tonight. I lay down one of the towels and I lay down on it.

"How long can I keep this up? How long can I wait for him to show up?" I ask myself.

I'm starting to lose hope, I could stay here forever and Naraku himself will never show. I place both of my palms over my eyes and pressed slightly. All I can see his black and white splotches in my covered vision, I exhale with a sigh. I look up at the stars, they shine beautifully in silence.

"Naraku! Where are you!?" I shout out again into the night.

Once again, no reply. I suppose I'll give it one more day, I'm giving this trip two days, just like how I waited for two days to see him back then. I tell myself to endure it for one more day, if he does not come around by tomorrow afternoon, then I'll give it all up. Everything. I close my eyes, and my right hand starts playing with the bracelet again. Kind of a bad habit, but I suppose after all the anxiety, I needed something to take my mind off from everything. Minutes soon turns into hours, hours and hours goes by, but I feel like I'm in my unconsciousness for a whole day already almost. I can't really move, but I can feel my senses coming back to me. As the small senses slowly start to intensify, I can suddenly see the dim sunlight shining through my eyelids along with the splotches of white. I can also feel... someone caressing my face. Feather light touches that makes you think is it really happening? Or am I dreaming. I can't seem to move, just like that night. I feel paralyzed once again, I force my eyelids to open. As my eyelids separates from each other, bright sunlight fills my vision, but I can't bring my hands up to block it. I can't talk either, nor can I move. I realize that I'm still lying next go the cliff on the soft grass on top of my towel, my eyes can move though. As I open my eyes fully, the feather light touches that were gliding along my cheeks stops, I turn my eyes to see who it is. My eyes adjusts to the bright sunlight and then widens as I see the person that's sitting beside me, his fire red eyes looking down at me. It's Naraku, it's his hand that's gliding down my cheek. His face is expressionless, he looks like a statue. My mind is filled with confusion and surprise, but I also feel accomplished that I finally waited till he came. I want to shout his name, I want to shout out his name in anger and with longing. But I can't. He doesn't say anything, it makes me wonder if all this, is part of a dream or not. His flawless face still looks like the day that he left me. Naraku touches my face one more time and then pulls away. As he does, I mentally want to grab onto him. So that he won't leave again. I try my best to move my hands, but they feel heavy. Heavy but I'm able to gain the slightest movements in my fingers.

"Stay in this dream, in this dream you'll be happy and safe." He says quietly.

What? Why is he saying this? Naraku gets up slowly. Is this really a dream then? No, I won't take it, I won't let my waiting go to waste. I won't believe this is a dream. I force my arms to move, I force my head to turn. In my head I'm repeating Naraku's name over and over again. I want to cry, I want to wake up. Naraku turns around, I give my mind one last push. My left arm comes over my body and by doing that, my body turns onto my right side.

"Naraku!" I finally shout out loud.

My left arm reaches for Naraku's kimono pants, I force my heavy and numb fingers to spread open and grab onto the bottom of his silk pants. He took a step before stopping, the movement causes my whole body to turn from my back onto my stomach. I'm slowly regaining feelings throughout my body again, but it feels heavy like a rock. Even so, I hold onto Naraku's kimono. Naraku stood still, I can feel the gentle late spring wind blowing across the field. It carries Naraku's hair side to side and I feel it against my face and arm, as I feel the coolness, I know for sure that this, this isn't a dream. It's real, and I finally caught Naraku.

"This isn't a dream, you're not going to deceive me anymore Naraku." I manage to slur out.

I slowly prop my heavy body up while still holding onto his kimono, Naraku still doesn't say anything. I take a deep breath and bring my legs under me and slowly stood up. I feel anger rising within me, why did he come here if he hated me. Why did he touch my face and decided to leave, why did he paralyze me? Why did he paralyze me to begin with.

"Naraku, turn around and look at me." I say sternly.

A few seconds passes, and he finally does, he turns completely and looks at me. His red ruby eyes burning into mine with no expression. Without knowing, my left hand comes up and I slap him across the face. I didn't slap him hard but it was enough to make his head turn slightly, that slap contained all of my anger, pain, and sadness. I feel tears coming to my eyes, all of my movements are back I suppose.

"That was for all the promises that we made together that night before you abandoned me, for all the pain and longing that I felt for you when you just left me without any regret. It's also for you touching me just now and leaving without any explanation." I say to him right after.

"I suppose this slap says it all. I'll be leaving then." He simply says.

I feel shock come to me, how could he? Does he really feel nothing? If he felt nothing then why did he tell me to be happy that night and earlier? I feel speechless, I feel all of my feelings drain out of me.

"You're really going to leave just like this? I have so much to say to you and ask you, I waited for a month for this day to finally confront you and your true feelings and thoughts." I say almost on the verge of yelling.

"My true feeling stays the same, I never loved you. Go back to Kagome and the others, I don't need you in my life...and you don't need me either." Naraku says.

Without looking at me, he turns around again. I feel pain course through my body and the heavy rocks weighing my body down. Why did he say he wants me to go back to Kagome and the others? Why is he saying all of these things? I have to force the answer out of him. Naraku has started to walk away.

"Narak..." I call out.

I take a step forward, I swing my left arm back for momentum to break out into a run, when suddenly I feel something slide right off of my left wrist. I gasp and turn around to see what it is, I see something red flying into the air. My eyes widen in shock as I realize it's one of the bracelets, most likely the one that I've been fidgeting with for the past few nights. By playing with it I might have loosened the knot, it goes flying back about to fly off the edge of the cliff.

"No!" I shout.

Without thinking, I lunge forward to try and grab the bracelet before it falls over the cliff. If I can't keep Naraku with me, I want to at least keep the bracelets. It lands at the edge of the cliff, and bounces on the soft grass. I throw myself onto the ground to try and grab it. Unfortunately, my hand actually pushes it off the cliff, the soft grass is slippery. I can't grab hold of the ground to stop my forward momentum, I feel the front of my body go over the edge of the cliff. My eyes widen in shock as I see the bottom of the gorge, my whole weight shifts forward and I begin to topple off the cliff. I let out a gasp and a strained scream, immediately I feel the wind pick up and my hair fly all around me as I head down head first. Everything seem to freeze, I couldn't think, I couldn't grab onto something to stop the fall. Screaming won't help with anything at this moment, this moment that feels as if has stopped. Time does not exist to me anymore, I've waited for a month just to talk to Naraku again, I finally waited till this day, but I never resolved anything. Was it all a waste? False hope and foolish faith, and I'll never see Naraku again. This is it, 22 years of life about to disappear forever. I have no choice but to accept my fate, I have met so many wonderful people in my life, everyone, including Naraku. It was because of him, that I learned to take responsibility for my choices and matured. All of those thoughts flowed through my mind only in seconds, but my fall seemed so much faster. I close my eyes as I see the cliff side zips pass my vision. I wait for the impact of the rocky ground that's waiting at the bottom. Suddenly something grabs onto my left hand and pulls me upright, the tug causes me to let out a sudden gasp. The grip loosens around my hand and throws it behind and changes to hold my back. My arms hooks around something, I feel soft silk surface, something else hooks around my knees and pulls me close to something warm and sturdy. I open my eyes in surprise, I see navy blue silk fabric. The wind still surrounds me as I fall. I look up and I sew someone's mouth, I look up a bit highter and I see bright red eyes look back at me.

"Naraku..." I quietly say.

He doesn't reply, he just holds me close to him as we descend. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck, I shut my eyes as I feel our weight slightly lose their heaviness. No impact, I feel Naraku and I land safely onto the rocky ground. Right after, I feel my weight coming back into existence. The two of us just stand there, well Naraku standing there and holding me in his arms. I look at him, His expression slightly frowning. Why did he save me? If he said that he was turning back into the old him, wouldn't he just have let me fall? Why?

"If you hated me, then why did you save? I want to know the reason... there's more to what you're saying isn't there? Please, at least tell me the reason why you abandoned me, because hating someone without reason doesn't make sense. Tell me at least that, if you can give me a reason, then I'll leave if you tell me to leave again. So please." I ask him.

Naraku sighs and gently lowers me down, my feet touches the ground and I find my balance to stand. Without saying anything, he walks forward, my gaze follows him as he stops a bit away and bends down. He picks up something and turns around, he then returns back to me and holds out his hand. I look at it and I realize that it's the bracelet, he retrieved it. I look at him surprised.

"Naraku..." I manage to say.

"Take it, telling you that I hate you, I do have a reason, and I'll tell you that reason. That reason will also be the reason why I saved you just now." He says.

I feel a slight ache in my heart, him hating me, he does have a reason for it, and he's going to tell me. I reluctantly nod and take the bracelet from his outstretched hand, Naraku then turns around, his black hair sways behind him. I follow behind him, his steps seem so light as mine feel like their in mud, I suppose this just shows how much he's feeling about this situation. I followed him as he guided the two of us out of the gorge like land and back up to the grassy hills. No words were exchanged, although we reached the beautiful and serene place of the land, but Naraku didn't stop. He keeps on walking, I follow him regardless. A few minutes passes, and the two of us finally come upon a place that has became our special place a month ago. My eyes are greeted by the pink petals of the cherry blossoms that are still falling bit by bit onto the ground below its tree trunk.

"The cherry blossom tree..." I say.

Naraku doesn't say anything, instead he just walks below the cherry tree and holds out his hand, I watch as a cherry blossom falls onto his palm.

"Can you tell me the reason now?" I ask him.

I don't want to hear the answer, but I told him that I want to know the reason. So I have to take whatever he has to say and take it back with me. Naraku pulls his hand back and looks at the flower laying in his palm.

"This was the place that I first caught you 12 years ago, you were foolish to have climbed the tree to save Atamashi." He suddenly says out of the blue.

I'm a bit confused but I listened.

"But because of your foolishness and the "fate" that we shared, we found each other. 12 years later, we found each other again, and under the same circumstance. Except the second time that I met you, you have grown into a woman. You have taught me so many emotions, you have came every two days to visit me and to keep me company, and eventually, the two of us fell in love. I fell in love because you taught me how to." He continues.

"Yes, but why are you telling me all this? Isn't it all in the past? I thought you were going to tell me the reason as to why you hate me..." I ask him.

I hear him let out a quiet sigh and a low laugh, I look at his back view as his hair gently sways in the breeze.

"That is the reason." He simply says.

What? Am I hearing this correct? I don't understand what he is telling me. The reason as to why he hates me... is because he knows love? I don't understand.

"The reason you hate me is because... of love?" I ask him.

Naraku slowly turns around, I see his flaming red eyes look into mine.

"I suppose I can't hide the truth anymore. I've tried, I suppose the demon of deceit eventually deceived himself." Naraku says with a slight laugh.

I run closer to where he is and stop a few feet away from him, I want to know the truth, I've been waiting for the truth for a month.

"Naraku, what do you mean? What have you been lying to yourself? To me?" I beg him.

"It's all because of you that I've come to know what love is, and how to express it. You taught me that a kiss is a way to express it, and becoming one is another way. It became a feeling that I've started to cherish, and I said that you will be the only one that I'll express this feeling to." Naraku says looking up at the sky.

Is he saying that... I ran up to him, I stop right in front of him. Naraku looks back down at me, his black bangs flutters in the breeze. I look straight into his crystal red eyes, they look conflicted again, like back then. He may be the master of deceit but I can tell when he's conflicted over something.

"I know all that, I was with you the whole time. I just want to know one thing now... do you still love me? Do you even still hold the slightest feeling of love towards me Naraku?" I ask him the question straight out.

Naraku just looks at me, he relaxes his eyelids and it covers his irises just slightly. He shows me a gentle smile, a smile that I haven't seen in such a long time.

"I may have let you go that night, but I've never abandoned the love that I felt for you. And because of the love that I hold towards you, was the reason as to why I saved you earlier." He finally answers me.

I feel everything go blank for a second, my eyes slightly widens. I feel relieved and slightly shocked. He said that he still loves me... he never stopped loving me.

"You still love...me..." I quietly say in disbelief.

"Yes... I've never felt shame or guilt for lying or deceiving people for when I was alive, but, telling you that I hate you and letting you go... that, was my greatest regret and decision." Naraku confesses.

"Your greatest regret and decision. Did you know how much it pained me to know that you didn't love me anymore? That I was nothing to you?" I ask him.

"Yes, your eyes that night said it all. I understand if you hate me, I'll accept it all. Now that I've told you my reason, I suppose it's time for me to leave you be. You deserve a life without a demon like me in your life. I'll leave so that you can put all of this behind you and be happy. Goodbye_." Naraku says.

Disbelief fills me as I hear him say that, why does he think that I hate him? Is he listening to himself? Why isn't he waiting for my response? Naraku turns to leave, I don't want him to slip through my fingers again. I take a step forward and soon a step turns into me chasing after him, I grab onto his hand.

"Stop walking away Naraku!" I shout in frustration.

Naraku stops and turns to look at me, his face laced with slight confusion. I want to slap him again, slap some sense into him, but I already did earlier. I don't want to cause anymore distance between us anymore with harmful actions, I want to talk it out.

"_..." Naraku says.

"After telling me the reason, and telling me that you still love me. Why are you walking away again? Yes I was hurt from your action that night, yes my heart ached. But you never waited to listen to what I had to say after." I tell him.

"_... how could you still trust me, someone who lied to you?" He asks me.

"I'm sure you had your reasons to. I never stopped loving you either Naraku, everyday away from you just made me want to see you again. That's why I came here, I came here hoping that I can see you again. I said before didn't I? Falling in love can be easy, but to fall out of love with someone... it's impossible. You can tell yourself that you hate someone that you once loved truly, but there will always be a part of you that still loves and care for them. You once told me to hold on to that bit of hope 12 years ago... so I did. I held on to a hope, the hope that I'll see you again and the belief that you telling me that you hate me isn't real. That hope came true today. I love you Naraku, I've loved you 12 years ago, I've loved you a month ago, and I still love you to this day. I didn't give up on you, so don't give up on the love that we once shared." I tell him almost running out of breath.

Naraku's eyes slightly widens at my words, he then relaxes.

"You're willing to still love me... our relationship is damaged. Even with our love, we might never return to where we once were." Naraku says.

Without saying anything, I stand up on my toes and find his lips with mine. His smooth skin touches mine and a warm feeling rushes through me, it's been forever since I felt his lips, it's nostalgic. Naraku's eyes widens in surprise, after a second or two, I feel Naraku's arms wrap around my back and waist. He relaxes into the kiss, It was a kiss filled with longing. I pull myself away from him and rest my forehead against his, I gently touch his smooth cheek. It's slightly warm, I can feel Naraku's steady breathing against my face.

"I know there is a rift in the relationship that we once shared, but, I'm willing to give this love another try if you are?" I say quietly so that just the two of us can hear.

I see Naraku's mouth turning up into a small smile.

"If only you know that I'd do anything to bring us back to where we were." He replies.

I smile at his words, I then rest my head beside his and wrap my arms around his neck and hugged him. He leans his head against mine and holds me tight. Yes, I know, this relationship has its cracks, but our affections for one another still exists. I know that he had his reasons to what he did. We're willing to mend the cracks and return to how we were. For that, I'm willing to put everything that has happened aside and start anew.

"I want to know everything about why you made that decision that night, and everything afterwards..." I suddenly say.

"I'll tell you everything_. No more lies." Naraku replies.

I nod in response, I hug him tighter, not wanting to let him go again. It seems like what he has told me was just the beginning. If I want to forget everything, I need to know everything first. I suppose one step at a time, I'm just happy to know that Naraku still loves me. Knowing that, is enough to ease my aching heart for the past month but seemed like years.


	21. Picking Up Where We Left Off

I take Naraku's hand and I guide him back to underneath the tree, I motioned to him to sit down. We sit across from each other, that way we can see each other face to face, so that I can see the real him through his eyes.

"I told you before that I'll be here to listen whenever you need someone to talk to. I'll listen with a open mind, so tell me everything Naraku. Tell me why you suddenly told me that you hated me that night." I tell him.

Naraku smiles and nod, he inhales and looks at the cherry blossoms falling in mid air.

"Like I said, I never hated you. I thought I was doing the right thing..." He tells me.

"You thought you were doing the right thing? Why did you think it was?" I ask him curious.

"I suppose I should start on that night. When you jumped in front of me to protect me, I realized just how strong your love was, and because of the love that I felt for you I was able to break through the barrier blocking my past memories. I wanted to protect you from harm, just like how you protected me from death. When I took you to my castle, I thought that we would be safe, that you would be safe. I was still knew to love so I thought keeping you away from the world was the only way to keep you close and safe, I was happy to know that you survived the injury, I was happy to have spent that intimate night with you. I loved you so much that it was blinding me from reality, I only wished to spend the rest of my life with you..." Naraku says recalling the past memories.

"Reality? Why was it the reason that you had to push me away?" I ask him feeling an ache in my heart.

Naraku's face suddenly looks solemn, I want to touch him and embrace him but I can't do that... just yet at least. I want to hear the rest.

"I had to push you away, because of my own reality. I was a demon born of darkness, it was me in the past life. I was hunted down my Inuyasha and the others, including Sesshomaru. My past life has carried into my new life, I'm still seen and known as a demon that needs to be hunted down and extinguished. A few days before that painful day, I had sensed Sesshomaru's demonic aura nearing the castle. Although he never came to the castle, but close proximity was dangerous as it was." Naraku says.

My eyes suddenly widens in shock, but then I find my composure again and thought about it, putting the pieces together bit by bit. So that's why he looked so conflicted those days, Sesshomaru was tracking him down.

"The flower field that you took me to... it wasn't just because you knew that I love flowers was it?" I ask him remembering.

"Indeed. I know about the Alluring Field, the fact that it repels demons with acute senses. That day in the morning, I sensed that Sesshomaru was nearing the castle and could potentially attack me. So that's why I lied to you and took you to the flower field, because that place was safe enough to keep Sesshomaru in a distance and unable to find us amongst the strong scents of flowers." Naraku says.

So that's why... he did that to protect himself from being killed and potentially that possibility of me getting injured again. But why did he had to lie?

"Why didn't you just tell me that Sesshomaru was after us? Why didn't you just tell me that we are going to hide at the flower field? Was it all necessary?" I ask him confused.

"Knowing your personality and persistence, I believed it was the right choice." He answers with a slight smile.

"My personality? What does that have to do with everything?" I ask him.

"It has to do with everything. Being with you in those few weeks, I have come to know that you're persistent and brave from your love, you even said it yourself. Seeing you jump in front of me that night to protect me, I knew that if Sesshomaru was to come for me again, you would stand your ground and protect me again if necessary." Naraku finally discloses.

I feel my mind going blank for a split second, and then clicks. That's right... I told him that. When you truly love someone, you'd do anything to protect them. I've already stood up against Sesshomaru, and to be honest, I would have again if the situation calls for it.

"So that's why you pushed me away..." I say in a slight daze.

"Yes. I didn't know how to keep you safe while you were with me. I was being targeted and by having you near me, I was putting you in potential danger. Sesshomaru was catching on to me day by day. By telling you that I never loved you, I thought it was enough to keep you away from me, to keep you safe. It was the hardest thing I had to do, but I convinced myself that it was for the best. I convinced myself that I didn't love you so that I can let you go. In the end, I couldn't lie to myself anymore, I loved you. I thought that by looking after you once in a while will be enough." Naraku says looking back up at the sky and inhales.

Everything that has happened was to protect me, he knew what type of person I was, he didn't want me to put myself in danger for him again. Such cruel fate to have been born from darkness, my heart ached for Naraku. He didn't ask for a life like this, and he fell in love with a stubborn person like me, someone who was so in love with him that he had to go to that extreme to keep me safe. That night then, he did paralyze me, it was to make me think that I was in a dream, that way he can tell me his inner most feelings without me thinking if it's real or not before he left me. It was all a facade, if only I had known. I suppose deep down, a part of me believed that it was, because Kagome told me that a while ago. "Sometimes in order to protect the one you care, is to hate them." Wait... he was watching over me? So he was at the village. Then does that mean, when I was out in the field back in the village and at the flower field, was the thing that Sesshomaru was looking at in the distance... Naraku?

"I understand now... but what made you come today? What made you come so close to me to touch me?" I ask him finally understanding everything.

Naraku looks back at me, his red eyes reflecting the afternoon sunlight.

"I had a bit of convincing that what I was doing was wrong." He says.

"Convincing? By who?" I asked confused.

"The very demon who wanted me dead." He simply says.

The very demon who wanted him dead? My eyes widen in realization.

"Sesshomaru?" I ask to clarify.

"Indeed. He finally found me 2 days ago, I thought that this is it. My life has finally come to an end, I have let the love of my life go, and now I'm about to lose my life. Sesshomaru and I did have a fight, but he didn't kill me. Instead, he told me about you. He told me about how much I was pain I was causing you, how much I've broken your heart. He told me that what I'm doing is wrong, he saw right through me. He told me that if I loved you, I should return to you. Or else I'll regret everything. He decided that he will not kill me anymore, because I'm important to someone. I've became someone's happiness." Naraku says with a solemn smile.

Sesshomaru did that? For me? How could I ever thank him. Sesshomaru is truly kind indeed and compassionate, I never let that intuition go. So that day when he told me that he has something to take care of, I'm guessing it was to confront Naraku. Now I know everything, and all of it just made me fall in love with Naraku more, and more appreciation towards Sesshomaru. Without saying anything, I crawl towards Naraku, and when I come face to face with him, I wrap my arms around his neck, I hug him, I hold him close to me, I want him to know that I don't hate him, I want him to know that I love him. He has changed, he wasn't that evil demon that everyone saw him as.

"_..." I hear Naraku say quietly.

"Shh... let's just stay like this for a bit." I reply.

Without saying anything, I feel Naraku's strong arms wrap around my waist and back. He gently pulls me into his lap, I'm now sitting with my legs over his thighs and my upper body turned towards him. He holds me close and he buries his face into the crook of my neck, the silence fills my senses. The breeze whispers as it travels across the field, the tree rustles.

"Thank you for everything that you have done to protect me. But remember that I said it takes two people and their commitments in order to make a relationship work. It also applies to situations like this, I really wished that you told me, together we could've figured something out, that way neither of us had to suffer through the heartache." I say pulling my face back and to look at him.

"I really though it was the only way, I'm sorry for hurting you_. I love you so much, because of you I was able to feel happiness and know love." Naraku says, his red eyes looking into mine.

I smile, I then remembered something. My left hand comes up and touch his cheek, I caress his cool skin. I feel bad for slapping him, but it was before the truth came out.

"I'm sorry for slapping you earlier, I was just so full pain and anger." I tell him with regret.

Naraku smiles, and holds my hand, I feel his big cool hand wrap my hand in his, I feel safe, and happy. He gives me a slight shake of his head.

"No, I deserved it. It was a wake up call for me, it allowed me to see and realize just how much I have hurt you. I promise you, I'll never leave again, and I'll never hurt you again_." He tells me.

I nod and smile. My left hand holds his face in place, I then leaned down and I find his lips with mine again. The warm feeling of love courses through me, I feel happy just to feel him again. We kiss for a few seconds then I pull away from his soft lips, I rest my nose against the left side of his temple. I feel everything is at ease again, the waiting wasn't for nothing. Knowing that Naraku still loves me and I still love Naraku, it's enough for me. The two of us stayed underneath the cherry blossom tree for the rest of the afternoon, we caught up on all of the things that we've missed out on in each other's life. Turns out, Naraku didn't really have anything to do, he did tell me that he came to the tree once in a while to find some peace of mind, it was a place for him to escape reality, a place where he could remember our past memories together. Hearing him say that means a lot to me. Time flies when you're doing something that you love or being with the one you love, the afternoon has turned into evening. The once blue sky has turned fiery orange and brown, it covers the cherry blossoms in shades of yellow. The two of us lay down side by side, with our hands laced together we look up at the sky.

"Do you still remember the promises that we made?" I ask him out of the blue.

"Of course, to start a family and live out the rest of our lives together." He replies.

I smile up at the sky, he remembers.

"Then come back with me tomorrow, I told the others that if I manage to figure things out with you, I'll bring you back with me." I say.

There's a brief silence.

"I don't know if it will be a good idea for me." Naraku says quietly.

I prop myself up and turn onto my stomach, I look at Naraku who's gazing up at the sky. His black bangs just barely covering his eyes. I touch his cheek and guide his face to look at me.

"It will be fine. Kagome even told me that she'll give her effort to understand you, the new you. She wants to know why I fell in love with you. If Kagome is willing to do that, then I'm sure the others will try too. They know how much you mean to me, they won't hurt you I promise. Even if they do become hostile, I'll stand in front of you and shield you from danger." I say with a smile.

Naraku smiles at my words, he takes my hand and kisses it.

"Putting aside that I'm a demon, I am a man after all, I'm able to protect myself, and I should be the one to protect you. Don't put yourself in danger anymore, you've saved me more than I have saved you. Alright, I'll go with you." Naraku replies with a subtle laugh.

"Really?" I ask him with a tone of happiness.

"Yes, you said for a relationship to work, trust and commitment are required. I'll follow your intuition_. And I'll follow you to the end of the world." He replies.

I break out into a smile, I put my arms around his neck and lay my body on top of his, I hug him, my head rests just below his chin. Naraku's arms comes around my back. Everything seems to be back to how they were before that night, we're both happy again like nothing happened. I suppose I have one more thing to do. With my right hand, I pull up the sleeves of my kimono on my left arm. I then take one of the red bamboo bracelet off of my wrist, I then take Naraku's left hand and bring it to the side of his head. I look back down at Naraku who's lying underneath me.

"Can I gift this bracelet to you again?" I ask him.

Naraku looks at me with his equally vibrant red eyes, he smiles.

"I'd be honoured to wear it with you as my other half." He says.

I nod and smile, I then tie the bracelet onto his left wrist. I then lace my fingers with his again, I rest my head back onto his chest. I can feel his heart beat in my right ear as I lay on top of him, the rhythmic sound slowly lulls me into the start of a slumber.

"I love you Naraku." I say with drowsiness in my voice.

"Goodnight, my love." He replies.

I close my eyes, with our hands entwined. I fall into a dream. Time seem to go by slowly now that I'm sleeping, I open my eyes to the bright sunlight. It's morning already? My eyes feel swollen from sleeping so much, guess all the stress and traveling has tired me out these few days. I feel refreshed though, I'm lying on something soft but sturdy. I lift my head up and I see Naraku's face, he's still here.

"Good morning_." Naraku greets me.

"You're still here." I say wondering if I'm still out of my mind.

Naraku smiles and runs his fingers through my hair.

"I promised that I won't leave you again, you don't have to worry anymore." He reminds me.

I smile, I then nod as my response. I go and wash up, I eat some berries that I was able to find with Naraku's guidance. After getting ready, the two of us hand in hand walk back to wear Boshi is. Our footsteps rustles along the grass as we walked, no words were said during the short distance. When we arrive, Boshi is kneeling on the ground and resting near the tree.

"We're back Boshi, it's time to head back to Kagome and the others." I say untying him from the tree.

I turn to look at Naraku, he looks serene as he looks at Boshi.

"What's wrong Naraku?" I ask him as he gazes kind of absentmindedly.

"Nothing, it's just that, I have seen Boshi before but never rode on him. In fact, I don't think I've ever rode on a horse before. Perhaps the human that I possessed, Onigumo had during his days, but I never had." He says.

I feel sad that Naraku never experiences such beauty in life, or experienced all the beauties in life. I'll make sure that we'll have fun on the way back to Lady Kaede's village. I walk over and take his hand, his big hand feels cool to the touch but it feels safe. Naraku looks at me with his red eyes.

"Then today will be the day that you'll ride on a horse, I'll make sure that you'll experience this with all you have. Come on Naraku." I say with a smile.

Naraku looks at me with a slight surprise, but then smiles. I guide him to Boshi, Naraku touches Boshi's nose and glides his hand down his nose. Boshi moves his head up and down slightly, I smile at the interaction.

"Now grab onto Boshi's reigns and give yourself a boost while holding onto the saddle. Swing your leg over the saddle and pull yourself upright, I'll be sitting in the front so that I can guide us back." I instructed him.

Naraku nods and follows my direction, he easily pulls himself over Boshi with a boost of his power. His long black hair sways behind him as he does, he shifts himself to the back to give me my space. Naraku then holds out his right hand to me, I look at it and smile. I grab his hand and he pulls me up onto Boshi. I grab onto the reigns and I feel Naraku sliding one of his arm around my waist and pulls me back into his chest gently. I can feel my heart beating faster slightly, it was a nice feeling. I hold his hand around my waist with my left hand, and I turn my head slightly to the left to look at him. I can feel his steady breathing beside my ear.

"Ready to leave this place and start a new?" I ask him.

"If you are, then I'm too." He replies.

I nod and smile. With a snap of Boshi's reigns, the three of us set off back to Kagome and the others. Another day and a half of traveling, but this time, I'm alright with it because I have Naraku here with me. Naraku's embrace and warmth never left me as the three of us rushes through the plains with the wind hitting our faces.

"How is it to feel completely free like the wind?" I ask him.

"I have flown before above the clouds and in the sky, but never had I felt something like this. I remember one of my incarnations, Kagura wanting to be free like the wind... to finally feel this freedom, true freedom, it's something to be cherished." I hear Naraku say from behind me.

I smile at his words, I place my hand over his and gently squeeze it. His fingers gently holding mine in return, we rode across the land for hours. We took breaks in between and continued on till the sun turned from white to fiery orange and red, that was when we decided to stop and rest for the night. Well, at least I do. We come to a big open field, similar to the one on my way to the cherry tree. Naraku hops off of Boshi gracefully and helps me off, the stars are twinkling in the night sky with the moon as their leader. I untie the two large towels from Boshi's saddle and spread one over the soft grass, I then hold the other one in my arms.

"Let's sit down here for a bit before sleeping." I say to Naraku.

He smiles and nods. Naraku then takes my hand in his, he guides the two of us down onto the soft towel. He places me in between his legs and gently pulls me back into his chest, I rest perfectly into the space that is between his arms and chest. I drape the other towel over Naraku's shoulder, it's big enough to cover me as well. Naraku's arms comes around me and locks me in between them as he holds me to him. In the quietness of the night I can hear his quiet breathing next to my ear, his soft long hair tickling my face gently. Moments like this makes me believe that we never had a fallout a month ago, although it was something that wasn't real, but it felt real and painful. I let out a sigh without knowing.

"What's wrong_?" I hear Naraku ask from behind me.

I turn my head slightly and I rest my forehead underneath his chin, he rests his chin gently against my head, his soft skin feels soothing against mine. His hand squeezing mine softly.

"I was just thinking back to what we went through this past month, the pain, the fears and worries." I reply back quietly.

"I understand, it's because of what I am and who I was that lead to me breaking your heart that night. I wish I wasn't born into this world as a demon of darkness." He says.

I feel a slight ache in my chest as I hear him say that. Demon of darkness, not once have I seen him as one. I fell in love with this demon of darkness, and if he was a demon of darkness, he wouldn't love someone or something. I free my right hand from his clasp and bring it up to his right cheek, I caress his face and hold it.

"If you weren't born, I would have never found my love. I might be a hundred years younger than you but in the end, we've met, we went through a lot but we're here right now. In love and heading to a future together, don't think that you don't deserve happiness, you do, and I'll be here to give it to you whenever you need it." I say to him.

I feel Naraku's chin leaving my forehead, his left hand comes up and holds my chin gently, he tilts my head back so I'm looking up at him. Black strands of his hair falls onto my face tickling me, his bright red eyes holding me in place like chains. Naraku leans down and his lips finds mine, the soft skin of his lips caresses mine with love. He pulls away and looks back at me with a soft smile.

"Thank you_, for saving me and giving me a new life to look forward to." He says.

I smile and nod, warmth fills my chest at his sincere words. Naraku pulls me back with him onto the soft towel, he holds me close as I fall asleep with my head against his chest. The soft silk fabric of the kimono that I bought him glides along my face, lulling me into a carefree slumber. Time ticks by and from the coolness of the late spring night comes the warmth of the morning sun, I open my eyes to see bright red ones looking back at me.

"Morning Naraku." I say with a croak in my morning voice.

"Morning_." He replies with a smile.

He touches my cheek with his right hand's fingers lightly. The gentle touch sends slight shivers through my body, it wasn't just a normal touch of affection, it holds a slight hint of sadness. I hold his hand in mine and I pull the two of us up into a sitting position. The gentle breeze welcomes us to a new day, I give his hand a squeeze.

"Let's finish this trip back together." I say to him.

Naraku nods with a smile. I hug him and kiss his cheek, Naraku wraps his arm around me and rests his head beside mine. We stay like that for a while and then we retrieve Boshi and start off again into the horizon. With the wind pushing against us as we rode through the vast world, we finally arrive back on the outskirt of Lady Kaede's village. We hop off of Boshi, the sun has started to set, the orange light shines onto the world around us. It's magnificent, I take Naraku's hand in mine as we stand on the hill looking down at the serene village. I turn to look at Naraku, his facial expression looks slightly troubled. Gently tugging his hand, I turn him to face me. His red eyes complimenting the orange glow beautifully.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask him.

"To come face to face with the people that tried to kill me and I've tried to kill in the past, I wonder how this will end." He replies.

I can never understand the life he went through in the past, I can't do anything for him except be here. I close the distance, and I wrap my arms around him. I lean my ear against his chest just above his heart, I can hear the faint thumps that echos in my ear.

"I promised you that I'll be here to protect you, I'll jump in front of you to protect you again if I have to. All I want in return is for you to be you and look forward to a future of love and beauty. Can you do that?" I ask him quietly.

Naraku's left hand comes up and holds my head close to his chest.

"Of course I will. With you here beside me, I think everyday will be beautiful." He says from above me.

I smile at his words. I suppose it's time for us to greet Kagome and the others.

"How about I'll get them and bring them back here, that way they can be prepared." I say as I lean back to look at him.

"Alright." Naraku responds with a nod.

I nod back, I hop onto Boshi's back again and grab his reigns. I look back at Naraku, his red eyes locked on mine with a gentle smile. I give him a nod, and he nods back in response. With a snap of the reigns, Boshi gallops down the hill towards the village. This will be the big moment, enemies of the past coming together to dissolve years of hostility and hate, I wonder how it will turn out. Thinking back on Kagome's words, if she's willing to open her heart and see the new Naraku that I fell in love with, then I think the others might too. I smile as I think that, the sun and I are racing against each other as the village entrance nears.


	22. Flaring Rubies Amongst The Quiet Flames

Not long after, I finally arrive back into the village. The sky has practically turned black by now, the moon is out and the stars are faint in the sky. I hop off of Boshi and head to the big hut, I assume that they just finished dinner. It feels good to be back, I feel like I'm home again. Except, I have a goal to see through. I tie Boshi to the stable and I stand outside of the hut, I can hear talking. The voices of Miroku and Inuyasha's voice are the most evident, suddenly it goes quiet. I ready myself to lift up the curtain, I take a deep breath.

"You coming in or what?" I hear the familiar tone of straightforwardness.

The curtain lifts up and I'm greeted with bright amber eyes and white dog ears. Inuyasha leans against the door frame and looks at me with a slight grin.

"How did you know?" I ask him slightly taken aback.

Inuyasha casually taps his nose, and it hits me. How did I forget, he's a dog demon. He remembers my scent. I let out a laugh, then Kagome steps out from behind Inuyasha, she smiles as she sees me.

"_! You're back! Thank goodness you're alright." Kagome say coming out and hugs me.

"Ya, I'm finally back, sorry for worrying you guys." I say hugging her back.

"You had something to take care of, you're not a young girl anymore. We believed that you would be able to take care of yourself. Of course, if it lasted more than a week then we would have went out to look for you." Miroku says coming out with Sango.

"Indeed, we're glad to have you back safe and sound. Not to mention, you look happy as well. Did things work out?" Sango asks me.

I smile and nod my head.

"Yes, Naraku and I have come to understand one another. Actually, it was I who has come to understand him. I actually convinced him to come back with me." I tell them.

Inuyasha's brows slightly furrows, his ears twitches a little.

"No wonder his scent is so strong on your body still. Why did you bring him here?" He asks me.

"Because I wanted you guys to see that he's not the demon that you all once knew him as. He has changed, I want you guys to give him a chance, to see the new him that I fell in love with." I tell them.

I look at Kagome, her expression soft and she shows me a smile. I knew that she's willing to give Naraku a chance.

"Where is he right now?" Sango asks me.

"Just on the outskirt of town on the hills, I wanted to come here and let you guys know prior so that you can prepare yourselves." I explain.

"I'm going to rip his head off." Inuyasha says grabbing his Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha calm down. Let's go and see Naraku. From there on out, we'll see and decide if he has really changed for the better. If you want us to see the real him, then don't jump in to cover for him alright? Last time you did you almost died." Kagome says holding my hand.

"As long as no violence are used, then I'll let Naraku handle everything, otherwise I'll be protecting him just like last time." I say firmly.

"Negotiating now are we?" Inuyasha says with a slight sarcasm.

"Wouldn't you do that if you were to protect the ones you love?" I ask back with a smile.

"_ really has grown up now. She's not the cute girl that she once was, she has grown up into a strong and independent woman." Miroku says with a smile and a sigh.

Inuyasha raises his eyebrow in response with a light-hearted grin. Without anymore seconds to waste, I guide Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha back to the hills where I left Naraku. Sango asked Lady Kaede to take care of the twin girls and her son for the time being, anxiety filled me as we walked in the night lit by the single moon. Although nervous, but I'm holding on to that hope that everything will be alright. The steps seems heavy, but they eventually bring us to the hills. Standing at the edge looking out at the horizon is Naraku, I can see his dimly lit silhouette laced with a silver outline.

"Naraku, I'm back." I say.

Naraku turns around slowly, I walk up to him as Kagome and the others stand a few feet away from him with alertness. Naraku's red eyes follows me as I stop to stand beside him, he stayed here. He didn't leave me. I take his right hand in my left, his cool skin mixing with my warm ones creating a perfect temperature. The two of us then turn to face them, Inuyasha and Miroku standing slightly to the front with Kagome, Shippo and Sango in the middle.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo... this is Naraku, the demon that I'm in love with, my other half." I say to them even though they already know who he is.

"It's a pleasure to see you all again." Naraku says with a slight bow.

"Ya well, I'm not, I'm here to make sure that you don't go murdering people again." Inuyasha says harshly.

"I understand that what I have done in the past has left terrible impact on all of you, but I can assure you I have changed. All because of_." Naraku says looking down at me.

I look up at him and smile, I gently give his hand a squeeze as a sign of support.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth, you were the demon of deceit, you were a demon that was born from Onigumo's darkness." Miroku says.

"All of those were true, but it's all because that I met_ that I have come to know and understand what love is and see what is most precious to one person." Naraku answers with no hesitation.

"You left_, you abandoned her and told her that you never loved her. Do you think that's true love? You hurt her so much that she couldn't rest well, she suffered because of you. How can you still say that you love her?" Sango asks with furrowed brows.

I want to jump in and tell them everything, but I remembered that it's not my fight. It's between Naraku and them, because right now, Kagome and the others are my guardians in place of my parents. If they were to entrust me to Naraku, then Naraku needs to clear everything up and prove to them that he has changed and that we are meant to be together. I bite down on my tongue and hold in my urges and frustration. I take a glance at Naraku, he looks absolutely fine, no hesitation nor in a state of thought.

"I left her and told her that I did not love her was because it was what I thought was best for her safety. I was being hunted by you all due to my past, and having_ with me would likely put her in danger. Having been with her for some time, knowing her personality, I realized that telling her to leave me might have been impossible. So I could only go to the extreme of telling her that I never loved her, hoping that that way, she can find that opening to leave me and stay safe with you all. It was until afterwards, that I realized my decision hurt her more than any physical wound." Naraku answers straightforwardly.

I feel slightly embarrassed, but I know everything that has happened has lead us back to each other with renewed passion. I look back at the group, they all have a slight surprised expression, except for Kagome. She's behind all of them, on her face holds a gentle smile, she knew all along that what Naraku did was for me. Perhaps coming from the future, she knew more about love than all of us.

"Well, we ain't going to hand_ over to you so easily. Let's have a battle, if you win we'll trust_ to you, but if you lose, there will be more trials for you and more convincing in order for us to give_ to you. What do you say? If you love_, you'll accept this challenge." Inuyasha says taking out his Tessaiga.

I'm beginning to feel worry coming up inside me, I feel my hand going cold from the nervousness, but then Naraku's hand squeezes mine gently. His hand slightly eases my anxiety.

"I accept." Naraku suddenly says.

I turn to face him, I tug on his kimono sleeve.

"Naraku don't, you can get hurt. I'll try to convince them, don't put yourself in harm's way." I say to him.

Naraku looks down at me and shows me a smile.

"If I don't, it just means that I have no right to be with you. This is a opportunity for me to prove myself, and to you." Naraku says with a gentle smile.

"I don't like this but..." I say with a frown.

"I'll be fine, go back to them and please, don't jump in front of me again." Naraku says with a slight smirk.

I feel my cheeks heating up slightly. But I nod reluctantly. Naraku lets go of my hand, and I walk back to Kagome and the others. Sango and Kagome keeps me close to them, I turn back to look at Naraku. He's standing close to the edge of the hill, his black hair having a silver outline from the moon. His red eyes dimly shining in the navy blue wash.

"Make sure not to go overboard Inuyasha, or else_ might rip you apart instead." Miroku warns Inuyasha.

"Ya ya, just stay back monk, this is my fight. Time to release my anger that I had against Naraku for years." Inuyasha says.

Suddenly his Tessaiga grows in size, I gasp at the sudden transformation. Kagome holds my arm while Sango holds my hand.

"Naraku..." I say quietly.

Without a second to waste, Inuyasha lunges at Naraku, I feel my mind going blank. I trust Inuyasha that he won't hurt Naraku, or like what Miroku said, I might lose it on Inuyasha. Inuyasha dashes at Naraku at inhuman speed, I worry that Naraku might not escape or dodge the attack. Although I think that, but a part of my mind reminds me that Naraku isn't human either. Although he can fight back but he has no weapon to fight back with, unless he has magic skills. My mind is going in circles with worry and questions. Naraku dodges the swing of Inuyasha's sword, Naraku jumps a bit away from Inuyasha. Naraku stands back up again, then suddenly, I see a faint silhouette on each side of him. My eyes goes wide, is this one of Naraku's powers? I've never seen it before, guess he still possesses his powers from his past after remembering who he was. The silhouettes slowly gains form and they look like Naraku, now I see 3 Narakus.

"Looks like he's the demon of deceit after all, he's going to trick Inuyasha and divert his attention from the real one." Miroku says.

I go back to look at them. Inuyasha's ears twitches and he lunges at the Narakus, he's aiming for the one in the middle, the real Naraku. I want to yell at him to tell him to dodge the attack, because Inuyasha doesn't look like he's holding back. The Narakus just stands there motionless like statues. Inuyasha then jumps into the air and swings his sword down at the Naraku in the middle, did Inuyasha see through the trick? Is he really going to hurt him? I watch in shock as the sword comes down and cuts down on the Naraku in the middle, I shut my eyes. I feel my heart drop, but I didn't hear the others say anything except for light gasps. I open my eyes quickly and look back at the fight, the middle Naraku that Inuyasha cut down on slowly turns into mists. Then the one on the right of Inuyasha moves agilely forward and swiftly kicks Inuyasha on his left thigh, Inuyasha tumbles forward and Naraku leaps into a distance. I let out a sigh of relief, Naraku's alright, and it seems like Naraku didn't take the opportunity to kill Inuyasha. Naraku really is different, he only returned an attack on Inuyasha but not enough to seriously injure him. I hear Inuyasha let out a growl of annoyance, he pushes himself back up from the soft grass. The other Naraku Illusion has slowly faded away, and the real Naraku is now back close to the edge of the hill, back to how it started. Can we stop now? Is it enough? Hasn't Naraku won already? Inuyasha turns and ready his Tessaiga again, his amber eyes almost flaring in the moonlight.

"Inuyasha..." I begin.

But before I can finish, Inuyasha lunges again at Naraku. This has gone on long enough. I want to step in, and I take a step forward. I feel Sango and Kagome hold onto my arm and my hand tighter, they are acting like my restraints preventing me from acting out without thinking. I feel worry rise up again, when will this stop? I watch as Inuyasha raise his Tessaiga over his head, his silver white hair flowing around him. His fire red kimono fluttering from his movements, he then brings his sword down towards Naraku. Naraku slightly changes his stance so that he can dodge at the right moment. Suddenly, we see a glowing green aura zip through the air and wraps around the Tessaiga, it tightens and locks the sword in place in mid air.

"What is this?!" Inuyasha shouts in annoyance.

"Enough Inuyasha." A familiar low voice says from atop of a tree.

We all follow the green aura which now looks like a whip, an all so familiar whip. The whip leads us to one tree in particular not too far away from the battle area, the whip recoils, and from the darkness I see a white figure leap out of the tree and in between Inuyasha and Naraku. His white hair flows in the wind, the big bundle of fur on his right shoulder lands around him like a tail, his white kimono gently flows as he lands and then becomes motionless. The crescent moon on his forehead and the magenta strips on his cheeks, helps enhances the beauty of his amber eyes.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Miroku asks surprised.

"I'm free to be wherever I want, and I just happen to fly by and saw the commotion. I'm disappointed in you Inuyasha. Since Naraku landed the first blow on you Inuyasha, shouldn't it be right that Naraku has won this battle?" Sesshomaru asks him brother with a flat but serious tone.

Inuyasha's face contorts in frustration and annoyance of being lectured by his older half brother. I can't help but suppress a smile, thank goodness Sesshomaru showed up when he did.

"Fine... guess you won Naraku. Ugh." Inuyasha groans.

Although he looks annoyed, but it seems like he finally begrudgingly acknowledged that Naraku has changed and finally trusts me to be with him. Inuyasha's Tessaiga transforms back into the small sword again and he trudges back to us. I look at Kagome, she looks at me with a gentle smile, she then nudges me to go to Naraku. I turn to look at Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. They all look at me with a slight worried expression but laced with a smile of approval. I nod with a smile of my own, I then let go of Kagome and Sango and run back to Naraku. I slow down as I got near Sesshomaru, I look into his amber eyes. They are beautiful but they look like they're hiding something.

"Thank you." I say to him.

Sesshomaru shows me a slight nod. I then run back to Naraku, I open my arms and hug him, Naraku holds me to him. I bury my face into his chest, his scent surrounds me and comforts me.

"Thank goodness." I whisper.

"Everything's alright now." Naraku replies back to me in a gentle tone.

The two of us turn and look back at the others.

"You better not hurt_'s feelings again or I'll take you down." Inuyasha shouts at Naraku.

Naraku nods. I let out a smile as I hold onto his kimono.

"Let's head back to the village, it's getting pretty late. You had a long day_. We'll go back and set up another futon for Naraku. It's going to take some time for us to get use to living with a demon who tried to destroy the whole world a few years back, but after today, it does seem that Naraku has changed." Miroku says.

"Thank you guys." I respond.

I then see Sesshomaru turn and walk away into the forest. I want to talk to him.

"I'll go back to the village soon, I have something to do first." I say to them.

"Alright, but don't stay too long." Sango says.

I nod. They then turn and return back to the village. I turn to Naraku.

"I want to go talk to Sesshomaru for a bit, can you wait here for me?" I ask Naraku.

"I will." He responds with a smile.

I smile and hold his hand. I then turn towards the forest and run after Sesshomaru, or the direction that he went. It hasn't been long so I think I can still catch him, after a few seconds of running I finally see him. His grey washed kimono shifts as he walks.

"Sesshomaru!" I shout after him.

He stops underneath an opening that allows the moonlight to shine through, he looks celestial. He turns to look at me, his amber eyes are beautiful in the moonlight. I run up to him and stop a few centimetres away. His height looms over me.

"I just want to say, thank you for allowing Naraku to realize what is important." I say to him.

"I simply tracked him down to kill him." Sesshomaru says.

I smile, he's trying to hide it. I walk up to him and I hug him. Sesshomaru slightly tenses but then relaxes.

"Naraku told me everything. Thank you for going out of your way and putting aside your grudge against Naraku to bring him back to me. I just wanted to tell you that. I also want to thank you for being there for me when I needed someone to talk to or simply just to spend some quiet times together." I say to him.

His soft white kimono brushes against my skin and it feel heavenly. Sesshomaru doesn't respond, but then I feel his right hand come up and he gently places it on top of my head. I can feel the claws that tips his fingers gently brushing through my hair, it's soothing.

"No thanks are needed, as long as you're smiling that's enough. Now return back to Naraku." Sesshomaru finally says.

Sesshomaru cares a lot, he cares about my happiness and for me to smile. I'm glad that I met him. I release him and I stand back to look at him. His face shows a gentle but expressionless expression.

"See you around." I say to him.

He replies with a slight nod. I then turn back and run back to Naraku, my long hair flying behind me as I hear the wind brushes pass me. I finally return back to the hill, and there he is. Naraku is standing at the edge of the hill and looking out into the night, I walk up to him and stand beside him. I look at his profile view and I see his expression, he looks at peace.

"Shall we head back now?" I ask him.

Naraku turns to look at me, his ruby red eyes glimmers in the night. He smiles and nods. I take his large hand in mine and we turn and head back to the village. When we return to the village, it's quiet and serene. A few lanterns lights the street but all the huts are dark, everyone has turned in. I guide him to the hut that I stayed in before my departure, a few candles are lit and the flames flickers inside. Looks like Kagome and the others set everything for us.

"Let's go in." I say.

"Yes." Naraku replies.

I then guide him into the big hut. When I open the door to the hut, two futons greets us and candles lighting up the room and giving the room an orange wash. It looks warm and cozy, and enough for the two of us. I let Naraku go inside as I close the door behind us, I then take off my sandals and step up into the wooden platform. Naraku looks around the room, his eyes moving from left to right as he turned. I walk up to him and he looks down at me.

"How is everything?" I ask him.

"It's perfect, it feels as if we're back at my castle, back to that night." He says with a smile.

I smile at the beautiful memory that we shared that night. I then walk up to him and hug him. Naraku seems taken aback at the suddenness but he wraps his arms around me.

"Thank goodness you're alright, I thought that Inuyasha actually hurt you when he brought the sword down." I say quietly.

Naraku holds me tighter to him, he then pulls the two of us down onto the soft futon. He sits down and pulls me onto his lap, I rest my head under his chin.

"I'm alright, you don't have to worry. I won't leave you again." He says.

"I know. I'm glad that everything worked out." I say again.

"It was a risk that I took going against Inuyasha. But luckily no one got hurt." He says quietly in the big room.

"Well Inuyasha seems like he was really going to cut you down, but luckily you knew your spells and avoided serious injury. If you didn't you could have gotten hurt or killed." I say looking at him.

"Yes, well I'm here now, I'm not injured and I didn't kill Inuyasha. I finally proved to them that I've changed, and that I fit to be your other half." Naraku says holding my face.

"Even if they didn't approve, you'll still be my other half and the one that I'll love. You proved to them that you have changed, that's enough. When it comes to our love, it's up to us to decide that for ourselves. Thank you for staying alive and proving yourself to them." I tell him as I brush my fingers along his lips.

"Of course, and thank you for not stepping in to shield me." Naraku says with a smile.

I feel my cheeks heating up slightly, I think that will forever be something that will embarrass me from time to time. I smile and let out a small giggle. I then look back at Naraku's eyes. We just look at each other for a few seconds, no words are said, we just looked at each other.

"I love you Naraku..." I quietly say to him.

"I love you too_, I loved you since that day that we met and even 12 years after." Naraku answers me.

I smile at his heartfelt words. I then lean in and find his lips with mine, his lips are smooth and soft, they mold perfectly with mine. I wrap my arms around Naraku's neck, his long hair brushing against my skin tickles me. I feel my cheeks heating up from the kiss, actually my whole body feels warm, is it from the kiss or is it from something else... without knowing, my tongue gently licks Naraku's lips. His lips parts and his tongue finds mine, our tongues dances around each other as we kissed. I can feel his warm breath with mine, I hold his face close, the room is slowly starting to feel warm and I know it's not from the candles. I feel my heartbeat slowly speeding up as we indulge ourselves in this intimate kiss, our tongues entwines together for a few seconds and then I pull my lips away from his. Our tongues separates, a thin thread of our saliva remains as we separate from each other. It then breaks as we regain our composures again, I open my eyes to look at him, my vision seems fuzzy as I feel my eyes slightly become hooded from the feeling of love. Naraku's red eyes seems to burn brighter after the kiss. Our breathing has slightly fastened. It's been a while since we last shared an intimate night, but tonight, I want to feel him again.

"Naraku... I want to feel you tonight, I want to feel that you're actually here with me. That this isn't a dream anymore." I say quietly in the big room.

Naraku caresses my face softly, he looks back into my eyes with his red ones.

"I want this too. I want to show the love that I repressed from our time apart for you tonight." He says.

"I'd like to feel that love... no more holding back tonight." I say to him with a smile.

Naraku nod, he then lulls me in and find my lips with his, our tongues seeking each other once again. The candles in the room flickers and crackles as our breathing echos in the big room that is for the two of us.


	23. Intertwined Passion

Our breathing hitches slightly as we continue to kiss. I slide myself off of Naraku's lap and I kneel beside him, my arms unravel themselves from around his neck and comes in front of his strong chest. I break the kiss, my lips feeling slightly puffy from the contact with his. I look back at him, his red eyes opens to find mine.

"I want to lose myself tonight with you. To pull myself away from reality and just lose myself in you." I say to Naraku.

"Then lose yourself, I'll be here to hold you when you need something to ground yourself." Naraku replies with a gentle smile.

I smile in response, I then turn my attention to his kimono. I take off his purple silk vest, he slides it off of his shoulders and onto the soft futon, the rustling of the fabrics fills the room. I then put my fingers on the knots that holds his kimono close, I feel my cheeks heating up and my heartbeat racing. We've made love before, but the feeling will never change no matter how many times. I think it's because, the driving force is not lust, it's pure love. I believe that when you make love with someone with love as the main driving force, the heart will always make it seem like it's the first time, and I find that beautiful. I untie the knots and as I get to the last one, Naraku's hands holds my face in his palms. He lifts my head to look at him, the warm candle light makes him look stunning.

"Your face feels hot, I can feel your heartbeat racing. Are you nervous?" He asks me.

"I don't know if you can call this nervous but yes, my heart is beating fast, in a good way because I love you." I say with a soft smile.

"Just breathe, Everything will be alright, I'm here to hold you when you need it." Naraku assures me.

I nod, I know he'll be there when I need to hold onto myself before I fall into a dream tonight, I return to the last knot and untie it. I then open up his kimono, his broad strong chest reflects the candle light in the dimly lit room. I slide the kimono off of his shoulders, and they pool around him on the futon. Naraku then lifts his hand up and starts to untie my obi, his arm muscles tenses with each movement. He unravels the obi and puts it beside us on the wooden floor board, he then starts to untie my kimono knots. His movement smooth and agile, no hesitation evident, I watch his flawless face focusing on shedding my attire. His movement isn't rushed, he's calm and controlled. When he finishes untying the knots, he doesn't open my kimono, he takes hold of the collars and gently slide it off my shoulders. My bare skin comes in contact with the room temperature air, and slight goosebumps rises on my skin. I look back at Naraku, his chest rising and falling in a controlled rhythm. His eyes softly looking at me, I smile at him. Naraku then opens his arms to welcome me into his embrace.

"Let me embrace you tonight_." Naraku quietly says.

I nod in response, I then lean into Naraku's arms and I hug him. His lips finds mine again, and our tongues dances with each other. Naraku pulls me onto his lap, he then turns us and then lowers me gently onto the cool futon, the silk fabric brushes against my back sending a shiver through my spine. My head touches the pillow as I rest my body onto the futon beneath me, our tongues still connected in this intimate kiss. Naraku looms over me, his hair brushing my chest and arms. I can hear his bottom attire rustle as he removes them, one of his hand gently spread my legs open and he rests himself between them. I can feel him at my entrance, I break the kiss, our tongues losing each other's heat. I breath heavily from the lack of oxygen. I open my eyes, having that fuzzy vision again. I look back up at Naraku, I'm caged underneath him, his wavy black hair falling beside him like a cape.

"Are you ready?" He asks me.

"I am." I reply back to him.

"Tell me if you need to stop." Naraku tells me as he touches my face.

I smile at him, I hold his hand in mine as I shake my head.

"I won't, just like that night. Like I said earlier, I want to lose myself tonight with you. I want to feel you as much as I can, even if it takes all night." I say to him.

"Are you sure you want that? I don't think you can handle it." Naraku says slightly furrowing his brows in worry.

I lean up and kiss him, I hold his face to mine. I then release his lips and I rest my forehead against his, his cool skin soothing me.

"I'll be fine, because I have you here to ground me." I say quietly to him so that only the two of us can hear.

Naraku's eyes looks into mine, seeing them so up close they actually look like red crystals with beautiful white round pearls as his pupils. I see him relaxing his brows and shows me a gentle smile.

"We'll both let ourselves go tonight, we owe each other that much. I owe you that much." Naraku says.

I shake my head in response.

"You don't owe me anything Naraku. Tonight, I'll give you love that will equal to the love that you'll give me." I say to him as I glide my fingers against his face.

Naraku nods, I feel his breath against my face. He then separates our foreheads, I rest my head back onto the pillow. Naraku pulls the futon covers over us as he repositions himself. He rests himself at my entrance and slowly start to push in, I grab onto his arms and I hold my breath. Like the first time, I try to resist on instinct but I tell myself to relax my mind and to welcome him inside. As Naraku pushes himself, his hips pushes against mine and opens my legs wider. I close my eyes at the unwelcome pressure, but I try my best to tolerate it. I can feel Naraku enter me bit by bit and then eventually he finally sheaths himself fully into me, I slowly exhale and let everything sink in. As I let my senses relax and do their job, I feel the warmth of Naraku inside. I open my eyes and I see him looking down at me.

"_, you're warmth feels so comforting. I've missed it." Naraku says quietly with a gentle smile.

"I miss it too." I reply.

I feel complete, I'm one with Naraku again. I put my arms around his back and pull him into me, he rests himself on top of me. Our lips come together once more, his skin touching mine and his fingers laced in my hair and caressing my face, he started moving. He pulls himself out slowly and then push himself back in, I pull my lips off of his and I close my eyes. Naraku rest his head beside mine, my fingers holding onto his strong back. My body moves with each of his movement, the pressure has subsided and now faint pleasure fills my senses. I can hear our heavy breathing as we made love, the candles flickers in the room causing soft shadows here and there. Naraku's movements slowly brings me closer to that euphoric feeling bit by bit, I can feel a slight tingly feeling forming in my lower abdomen. My fingers involuntarily grab onto his back, clinging onto his porcelain skin. Our breathing has turned into pants, droplets of sweat has started to develop on our bodies. The room feels hot, with each stroke the deep feeling builds and builds until it's almost at the verge of snapping. I hold Naraku's face as my body moves up and down. His pleasure filled eyes finally lands on mine, I hold his gaze but he continues to move bringing both of us to that release.

"I'm almost there.." I manage to say in between the pants.

"I'm too, let go whenever you're ready." Naraku says lacing his finger with mine.

I close my eyes and pull him back to me, Naraku's strokes has slowly become faster and out of rhythm. I can hear him releasing quiet moans has our breathing synced with each other, in no time our breathing starts to hitch, and I feel the tingling sensation becoming more intense. Without thinking I dug my nails into Naraku's back, with one more stroke from Naraku, the sensation in my lower abdomen finally snaps and I shut my eyes as I feel every single muscle in my body shudders. I tilt my head back and my back arches, I hold my breath as I feel my body feel light. Naraku holds onto me tightly as I lose myself in this fleeting moment of euphoria. When the feeling slowly fades, my body finally relaxes. I couldn't hear anything for a few seconds but then all of my senses seem to be coming back to me. I finally let my breath go and I let out ragged inhales and exhales. Naraku props himself above me and looks down at me, I have to calm my racing heart down as I look up at him. Naraku's breathing has returned back to normal, I feel bad that he didn't reach his, but he didn't last time either. It's ok, because we have all night. Naraku puts his forehead to mine, his skin slightly cool.

"You reached your climax, it was beautiful, I've missed that feeling." Naraku whispers.

I smile as I hold his face.

"Yes, I want to help you find yours." I tell him.

I then gently push him back while still connected to each other at our must intimate areas, Naraku slides himself back till he's sitting on the futon I straddle him as I lock my arms around his neck. Once again, I'm looking down at his flawless face. Naraku's hands rests on the side of my hips, his cool hands sending gentle shivers through my body. When I feel that he's ready, I begin to move on top of him. I lower my face down to his and my lips lock with his, our tongues finding each other in a rush. The familiar feelings starts to engulf me again, our breathing starts to speed up. But this time, I want to make sure that Naraku reaches his climax first. I begin to move myself against him faster, Naraku lets out moans of pleasure in the kiss as his hands slowly tightens around my waist. Naraku closes his eyes, I releases his lips and I bring his head to my chest. His breathing blows against the skin on my chest, I feel my climax reaching its breaking point again. My movements starts to become ragged, but I'm going to endure until he reaches his.

"_, I'm close..." Naraku says with laboured breath.

"Same... together..." I say looking at him.

I push myself a few more strokes, and then I feel Naraku tense up his back muscles and his arms tighten around my waist. Warmth fills my lower abdomen in rushes, Naraku lets out strained moans as he buries his face into my chest. The warmth pushes me over the edge as well, the sensation snaps and the tingling feelings fills me once more, this time stronger than the last. I feel my muscles tense up and then releases all the tension, my head tilts back as I close my eyes and indulge myself into this feeling with Naraku. My back arches again involuntarily. I had to force myself to cling onto Naraku so that I can stay grounded, Naraku pulls me back against his chest as I slouch my body against his. Our breathing are laboured and heavy, My body releases shudders then and now as I try to regain my composure. Naraku's hands glides through my hair trying to calm me down. I was gasping for air. I feel tired but I don't want this night to end just yet.

"You're exhausted_." Naraku gently say while stroking my hair.

"I am, but I don't want this to end yet, not yet." I say as I pull back to look at him.

Naraku's vivid red eyes burns into mine among the orange candle light. The futons and covers are now in disarray around our bodies. Naraku looks at me for a few seconds and then shows me a gentle smile. He then leans in and he kisses my jawline, he then trails the kiss down my neck. My neck involuntary tilts back as I feel his breath gliding along my neck, Naraku then pushes me back onto the futon, I lay on my right side as he rests himself behind me. He trails kisses along my shoulder and back. He lifts my left leg up, then reposition himself at my entrance. I reach behind me to touch his face, Naraku's right arm wraps around my waist and then pushes himself inside with the other. I close my eyes and lean my head back into him, Naraku kisses my cheek and I can hear his moan beside my ear. This time, it seems as if Naraku have to almost force himself slightly inside, I think after reaching my climax twice I have become a bit sensitive. I try to relax my body to welcome him in. Naraku's gentle kisses helps me to open up and finally allow him to sheath himself inside, we let out mutual moans of pleasure. We take a moment to adjust, and Naraku starts moving. He pulls himself out and pushes back in in repeat, my body moves against his. His warmth fills my whole being, I feel like I'm in a dream, I think by the end of the night I will be in a dream. Naraku's hand finds mine and laces our fingers together, his movement starts to speed up as we race to find our highest point. In no time, I feel my inside slighting tightening now and then. The fuzzy feeling builds with each passing second, Naraku's movement seem to become forced as he enters me.

"_... I'm about there." Naraku pants out.

"I'm there too... Narak..." I say.

Before I could finish, the knot in my stomach snaps and my mind is sent into a world of pleasure. My back arches and my head tilts back into Naraku, I shut my eyes tightly as the pleasure overwhelms everything. It's so much stronger than the last time that I couldn't suppress myself. I let out a strained moan as my body shudders and I grip onto Naraku's fingers so that I can ground myself before I float away. Naraku's other hand holds onto my waist tightly and holds me to him, the warmth of his skin reminds me that he's here and that I'll be alright. I let the pleasure slowly fade away on it's own, I open my eyes and I feel the world slightly spinning, I see white spots here and there as I try to come to my senses again. The pleasure was so intense that I felt like I was really about to lose myself, Naraku kisses my jawline and holds me as we both take a moment to calm everything down. After making love 3 times already, a break is needed I suppose. We let the quietness fill our senses as we calm our beating hearts, Naraku's fingers feels so warm with mine. He rests his face behind my neck, his cool breath making me form goosebumps on my back side.

"I should let you rest, you seem exhausted." Naraku quietly says behind me.

I let out a small giggle, my body feeling slightly numb from all the pleasure. I turn my face and shift my body slightly so that I can just see his face at the edge of my vision. His black hair matted to his forehead, the faint red of his eyes reflecting the orange light of the candles. My left hand glides along his smooth face.

"You're saying that you should let me rest, but what about you? Aren't you tired?" I ask him with a smile.

Naraku nuzzles his nose against my cheek, his scent fills my senses.

"I'm a demon, I can regain my strength in no time unlike you. I wish that I can make love to you all night, we actually said that we would, but I believe that I should let you rest." Naraku says.

We did, we did say that we would lose ourselves tonight and make love till the night ends, but thinking about it I do feel a bit tired, but I want to feel him one more time. I want us to reach our highest point once more together. I want us to lose ourselves completely tonight into each other's warmth.

"Then make love to me once more before the night calls us to rest. I want to feel your warmth one more time." I say quietly.

I feel Naraku's body slightly tensing, I wait for his response. I then feel his body relaxing and his fingers tighten around mine gently, he then kisses my left cheek and down my jawline. He slowly pulls himself completely out of me, I feel empty as I lose his warmth. I close my eyes as I tilt my head up so that he can have more access, he then uses his body weight to push my body onto my stomach as he incase me beneath him. He gently lowers himself onto my back, the soft futon feels heavenly against my warm skin. His knees slightly spread my legs and he positions himself again. His right hand then turns my head to the right so that I can face him, I have to prop myself up slightly. His lips finds mine and his tongue intertwine with mine, his warm breath mixes with mine as he slowly sheaths himself into me. I let out a moan at the pressure of him coming inside, Naraku takes in my cries as he fully enters me. He then starts moving after giving me a few seconds to adjust, I then release my lips from his, our tongues loses one another, but a thin silk of our saliva lingers as we pull apart until it breaks. I then lower my body back onto the silk futon, Naraku then molds his body to mine as he pulls himself out of me and then back in. Naraku's left hand finds my left hand and laces his finger with mine, I look at our wrists, seeing the red bamboo bracelets on both of our wrists fills me with happiness. My body moves in sync to his movements, in no time the euphoric feeling builds inside my lower abdomen, the speed of the build frightens me slightly but I know that Naraku is here to hold me. Naraku's breathing starts fastening and his movement starts going out of rhythm. He's close.

"Naraku... I.. I'm almost..t..there." I say between ragged breathing.

"I'm close too. Together, one more time_." Naraku says with heavy breathing.

The knot in my lower abdomen suddenly snaps and the rush of the tingling feeling fills me in great strength. I close my eyes as my mind blanks out, my muscles tenses and my body shudders once again. I see white spots filling the darkness of my vision. My right hand grabs onto the futon below me and the other tightening around Naraku's hand, I let out a cry of pleasure, it feels overwhelming. I can feel a few tears forming at the rims of my eyes. Somewhere still in my consciousness, I feel Naraku entering me a few more times and then sheaths himself completely into me. A rush of warmth fills me and helps me ride out my euphoric pleasure, Naraku's muscles tenses as he releases. Strained moans comes from him and he finally releases his breath, he then lowers himself onto me and lets himself go, I feel his body going limp slightly as he catches his breath. I had to breath sharply for a while as I try to stop my body from shuddering, we had to lay there on the futon for a few seconds as we wait for our bodies to come down from our highest point. I suppose this is what losing oneself to pleasure really feels like, to lose yourself into such beauty with the one you love, it feels heavenly. My body feels spent, it feels numb, but I'm happy that I got to feel Naraku's warmth. Naraku then wraps his arms around my waist and he slides himself off of my back and pulls me with him till we're laying on our right side, Naraku is still inside me. I don't mind at all if we fall asleep like this, I feel complete and content this way.

"We've made love before, but today felt completely different. I never felt so happy." Naraku whispers from behind me.

"Indeed, after so long of not seeing each other, I suppose our love grew more and more with each passing day. Today we released it all and felt each other to our heart's content, it was absolutely precious." I reply.

Naraku kisses my shoulder and rests his face behind my neck. I smile and I kiss his hand and hold it close to my chest.

"I wonder what the future holds for us." Naraku says quietly.

"Whatever it may be, let's live through it together. I love you Naraku." I say to him.

"Yes, let's live through it together. Goodnight, my love." He replies.

I close my eyes and I let my mind focus on his warmth encasing me, after a long night of making love, I think we both can use a good rest. Whatever the future holds, I'm sure that as long as I have Naraku here, I'll be fine. I let my tired mind drift off as I fall into a quiet dream, the faint sound of the candles flickers in the distance and Naraku's breathing next to my ear.


	24. Arrival Of An Unexpected

I open my eyes to the bright sunlight coming in from the wooden window, I'm still lying on my side. My body feels slightly sore but I can still move, I think. Last night comes rushing back to me and I smile, I shift slightly and I feel something moving inside of me. I remembered that it's Naraku. I should probably remove myself off of him, but at the same time I don't want to. Suddenly, I feel a big hand gently slide over my left shoulder.

"You're awake." I hear Naraku's voice resonating next to my ear.

A slight shiver runs through my body as I hear the voice of the one I love, Naraku pulls me to him gently and his warm and strong body covers my back side. He rests his chin between my shoulder and chin. My right hand comes over and I hold his hand on my shoulder, I turn my head slightly and I can see the tip of his nose.

"Good morning Naraku." I greet him.

"Good morning." He replies.

I want to see his face, but if I want to do that, I have to separate us. I hold onto Naraku's hand, and I move my lower body forward. I can feel him coming out of me, when he completely disappears, I feel slightly empty and incomplete but I just have to deal with it. Naraku quietly inhales after the process, while holding his hand I turn my body onto my back and then onto my left shoulder. I finally come face to face with Naraku, we are just mere inches away from each other. I'm greeted by his bright red eyes and his curly black bangs, I can hear and feel his subtle breathing. How is he a demon? How did I fall in love with a being like him? How did he fall in love with me? So many questions, but in the end, I like to believe in one word. Fate.

"It's nice to wake up beside you, how I missed you during the time that we were apart." Naraku says touching my cheek.

"Same here, but in the end, we made it back to each other. I suppose that's all that matters." I say with a smile.

Naraku smiles back in return, he then turn onto his back and reaches for something on the other side. He then turns back around and faces me again, without saying anything he tucks a lock of my hair behind my right ear, he then places something in my hair.

"What is it?" I ask him curiously.

"You look just like that day that I met you." Naraku simply says.

I go and touch the thing in my hair, I feel velvety petals, five petals to be exact. I then look back at Naraku.

"A cherry blossom flower?" I ask him.

Naraku nods in response.

"Good thing I brought it along, I wanted you to remember the good times that we had." Naraku says.

I take his big warm hands and I kiss them and then hold them to my chest.

"I won't ever forget them no matter what. I'll never forget, and I hope that you will always remember them. Every moment together, the good and the bad." I say to him.

"But what if fate has other plans for us and forces us to forget them?" He asks me with furrowed brows.

"Well, I'm going to make sure that I'll remember all of them, and if not, even just the tiniest bit will be enough. We will then slowly regain our memories again, just like how we regained the memories of our past. It may take time, but we will get them all back." I say to him with confidence.

Naraku smiles and sighs, he touches my cheek again. His long black hair laying out around him, the sunlight reflecting off the black silk is beautiful to look at.

"You're so confident in your beliefs, wish I was like you." He says.

"Did you forget? I've always been persistent, since I was child and even now. You don't have to change anything Naraku, one persistent person is enough in a relationship." I say with a laugh.

I then sit up and pulling the cover up with me to cover my front. My black hair falls behind me, almost turning into another cover. I look out the bright window, the sunlight pouring in making me squint my eyes. I put out my right hand in front of me, just like that day when Naraku and I looked at the sunset together at his castle. I feel Naraku shifting and sitting up beside me, he puts his right arm around my waist and gently pulls me into his strong chest. He wraps his arms around me and rests his chin against my temple.

"Naraku, can you promise me something?" I ask him.

"What is it?" He replies softly.

"Promise me that you won't leave me again, promise me that you won't hurt yourself or put yourself in potential danger either from now on. I don't want to lose you again, I've already lost you twice, once as a child, and once as an adult. I don't know how much more I can handle the heartache." I say to him.

I lift my head up and looked at Naraku, he's looking out the window, his red eyes looking more bright than usual. He then raise his left arm and puts his hand over my stretched arm, he then wraps his hand over mine and brings it back to his chest. He then looks down at me, our nose basically touching.

"I promise. No more heartache, no more lose or pain." He says.

I nod, I feel happy to hear him say that, but at the same time, it was hard for me to ask him that because of everything that has happened and the fact of who he was. Naraku leans down and his lips finds mine, his mouth gently caresses my lips over and over for seconds. I close my eyes and I let my heart erase that clenching painful feeling that I felt in this short moment. He pulls away and holds me to him, it's still quite early I think. I then gently pull the two of us back down onto the soft futon, I rest my head under his chin, his scent fills my senses. I close my eyes as I lose myself in this peaceful moment. I wake up to the sun, even brighter than earlier. I'm still in Naraku's embrace, his smooth chest filling my whole vision. Narakus shifts and his left hand comes up and touches my cheek.

"Did you sleep at all?" I ask him.

"Seeing your peaceful expression as you sleep is enough for me. Did you rest well?" He asks me.

I nod with a smile. I unhook my arms around his back and I stretch my arms and back, the cracking feeling and the change of position feels nice. I feel Naraku's arms tightening slighting around my waist and gently pulls me closer, I then rest my arms around his neck, his long black hair feeling silky and smooth despite the lovemaking from last night. His bright red eyes looking at me with affections.

"I suppose today is the day that we start our future together." Naraku says.

"Yes, although we can enjoy everyday together for these few months, but I have to return back home after half a year, I'll have to introduce you to my parents, tell them that you're the love of my life and that I want to have a future together with you, a demon." I say with a sigh.

"Are you worried that they won't accept me as a demon?" Naraku asks me tracing his thumb along my lips.

"To be honest, I am actually. But even If they won't accept you, I'll do my best to convince them. I'll show them just how much I treasure you. You'll stay with me and support me won't you? For us?" I say asking him.

Naraku gently smiles and holds my head to his chest and holds me close.

"That's the_ that I know. I'll be right beside you so that you'll have the confidence and strength to prove our love." I hear him say quietly from above me.

I nod and smile. How much I love Naraku, I won't let him go again. We dress up and head out to start our day. I place the cherry blossom flower onto the table in our room. With our hands holding one another, I take Naraku to the big hut. Villagers are already out an about in the morning, I greet some of the villagers that I've come to know, they greet me but stays a bit unsure of Naraku. I suppose its normal, he's technically a stranger, and they might know who he was. I give his hand a squeeze to let him know that it doesn't matter because I'm here. We eventually arrive to the big hut, and I can already hear voices inside, guess everyone has gathered already for breakfast. I look at Naraku, his eyes turns to find mine.

"Let's head in." I say to him.

"Lead the way." He replies.

I nod, I gently pull him with me and lift the curtain to the hut. The sunlight vanishes the slight darker room fills my vision. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Lady Kaede, Rin, Shippo, Sango, the twins and Sango's son were all gathered around the table filled with food. They all turned to look at me as I enter with Naraku.

"We thought that you two will never leave your room." Kagome says with a smile.

I feel my face slightly warming up.

"Morning you two." Lady Kaede greets Naraku and I.

I bow to Lady Kaede and Naraku gives a slight head bow. It seems like Lady Kaede might have accepted us, even just a little is enough. Inuyasha has his arms across his chest and he glares at Naraku, his ears slightly twitching which is cute to look at. I understand if he's still feeling hostile, it takes time. Sango and Miroku tries to keep a neutral expression but they seem to be more open than Inuyasha. Shippo was sitting with a slight pout on his face but he doesn't seem to be angry. Kagome on the other hand, well, she seems to be the most open and accepting. She's smiling, her smile can always assure me that everything will be alright.

"Come on, sit down and have breakfast with us." Kagome says gesture for us to sit down.

I guide Naraku with me and I sit down with him across from Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Lady Kaede is sitting on the right with Sango's son, Rin and Shippo are sitting on our left with the twin girls. I feel like Naraku and I are at a meeting or something, it's a bit nerve-racking.

"Please, you guys had a long night last night, you two probably didn't even eat dinner, please go ahead." Kagome says gesturing the table.

"I'll be fine, I don't need to eat. Thank you though." Naraku says with a head bow.

"Hmm." Inuyasha says eating his rice with his eyes closed.

The atmosphere feels awkward, once enemies now sitting in the same room eating breakfast together, even I find this a bit weird, but this moment exists and it's happening right now so we just have to roll along and find ways to make this...not awkward anymore. I picked up my chopsticks and bowl and start eating, the others did too except for Naraku because he's a full demon.

"So Naraku, how did you and_ meet?" Inuyasha asks him biting his chopsticks with a slight glare.

The sudden question surprised me I almost choked on my food. I looked up and I see Inuyasha and the others all looking at Naraku, I shift my head slightly and I see Naraku sitting there like a statue as he looks back at all of them. I guess they want to know everything... about our relationship as to make sure that Naraku is actually in love with me and it's not a lie.

"It wasn't long before my demise in my past life in your hands, I came upon a cherry blossom tree alone in the middle of an open field at night. Little did I know that a young child was on a branch trying to get a cherry blossom flower, she fell and I caught her without thinking. It was at that moment that I saw something so pure and innocent, _ wasn't afraid of me, she told me that I had beautiful eyes. I tried to push her away because she has placed herself somewhere in my life in that brief moment, inside a demon that was out to destroy the world. Despite brushing her off for her safety, she still held on to the hope of us meeting again. I decided to erase her memories of that night for her sake. Then 12 years later, we met again, and our affections for each other grew when she decided to help me regain my memories and keep me company due to myself not knowing who I am. I admired her for her innocence and her not fearing me, and I fell in love with a young woman of beauty and compassion. Then I suppose everything else that happened afterwards aren't so unclear to you all." Naraku recalls our first meeting till now.

I feel a slight fill of happiness, hearing him recalling the past, he really does remember everything. Inuyasha's mouth slightly hangs open, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and Lady Kaede's expressions were slightly surprised. I know I told them about Naraku and I, but I didn't really go into full full details about everything. Kagome on the other hand has a gentle smile lacing her face.

"Looks like you really do love her Naraku... never thought a being like you was capable of love. Even after your resurrection." Kagome says with a slight sad expression.

"Yes... I didn't thought I was able or capable of loving someone either, but_ taught me how to." Naraku replies.

My heart feels warm and I'm happy to hear that I was able to help someone feel something.

"I suppose the question that we're curious now is, how did you come back to life? Kagome... set you free." Miroku asks.

I turn to look at Naraku, bringing up the past is a bit triggering, but Naraku seems fine with the question.

"I'm not so sure myself, all I remember was waking up in the middle of nowhere naked. I lost my memories and who I was, but, I saw someone wearing a cape within the trees. The person disappeared before I could catch them." Naraku says looking at the wooden table in front of him.

"Looks like everything is true then, just wonder what kind of entity can do something this powerful? And to bring back not a being who's hurt, but a being whom we thought, vanquished completely." Sango says with a slight curious expression.

As I listened, it almost feels as if, they're trying to gauge out a specific reaction from Naraku. I guess it's like another trial or something, but I think it's enough before it gets a bit uncomfortable for everyone.

"Yes, surprising isn't it? But with a world that demon exists, anything's possible right?" I say with a big smile.

"Ya... I suppose? So Naraku, are you a full demon now? Or still part human?" Inuyasha asks straightforwardly.

"I believe I'm a full demon now." Naraku replies.

Everyone nods. I smile, but I think it's about time this all ended.

"Aren't you two going out to do any exorcisms?" I ask Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Oh, that's right, we got a letter yesterday from a family that wanted us to take a look at their home." Miroku says standing up.

"Great, this isn't going to end. Hey Naraku, why don't you come along with us? Miroku and I can show you around a bit and maybe "show you the ropes around the place." Inuyasha says grabbing his Tessaiga.

My eyes widen suddenly, that does not sound friendly. But I swear, if Inuyasha even pulls one hair out from Naraku's head I'm going to lose it. I give Naraku's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe Naraku should stay here, I'll show him around. Somewhere where he'll feel S.A.F.E. Maybe another time." I say sending a glare at Inuyasha.

"I'll go." Naraku suddenly says.

I turn to look at Naraku with surprise. Did he just say that he'll go with Inuyasha and the Miroku?

"Naraku..." I say dumbstruck.

"I suppose getting to know you two first will be a start to a peaceful harmony. Shall we?" Naraku says.

He gives my hand a gentle squeeze as a reassurance, he then stands up, his kimono rustling as he moves. His black hair swaying as he straightens his posture, I couldn't take my eyes away from him. Inuyasha let's out a hmph. Miroku just smiles with an awkward appearance.

"Great, then shall we go now?" Miroku asks.

"Lead the way." Naraku replies.

Miroku and Inuyasha said goodbye to us and walked out. I stand up and went up to Naraku, he turns his head and his bright red eyes shines in the dim light.

"If you really want to do this, then I won't stop you. Just stay safe alright? I just hope Inuyasha won't don't something reckless." I say with a sigh.

"Don't worry_, Inuyasha won't do anything to make you upset. You can trust my words and in him. Enjoy your time Naraku." Kagome says from behind me.

I turn and look at her, I give her a strained smile and I turn back to Naraku.

"You don't need to worry, I'll be fine. I'll see you when I get back." Naraku says with a gentle smile.

"Right... I'll see you then." I nod.

Naraku leans in and kisses my forehead, he then pulls back. He shows me one more smile and turns to exit out of the hut, I listened to his footsteps as it slowly fade away. When I don't hear anything anymore I let out a sigh, my whole body feels slightly depleted of energy I suppose I should stop worrying so much about everything. It seems that they all accepted Naraku already, especially Inuyasha, worrying too much will be bad for my health.

"They'll be fine_, don't stress out too much about everything. Naraku's a demon who has lived for years, he's not going to die or get hurt easily, unless if it's from a higher power which is unlikely to come across." Kagome says standing up and walking over to me.

"Yea... I suppose you're right. Thanks for accepting Naraku and taking the chance to see the new Naraku." I say with a smile while looking at all of them.

"Every person deserves a second chance in life. But only if they're able to redeem themselves the second time." Lady Kaede says.

"We may have been harsh and defensive, but I hope you can understand_. Naraku was our greatest enemy, To see the very demon that tried to destroy the world once again, it's natural for us to become defensive on instinct. But now, that we finally got to know this new Naraku, I think we can finally follow your intuition and trust Naraku. " Sango says taking my hand in hers.

"Of course I understand Sango, I understand your past with Naraku, but thank you for giving him the chance to prove to you all that he has changed. To know that you all finally accept him, even if it's just a little, that's all that matters to me. Thank you all again." I say with a smile and a bow.

"We just want you to be happy, but also safe at the same time." Shippo says hopping towards me.

I smile and bend down to pick up Shippo and I hug him, his fluffy fox tail brushes my skin and it tickles.

" I know, I really appreciate the concerns from you all, I'm so grateful to have met you all 12 years ago and to be spending a part of my life with you all here." I say petting Shippo's head.

"It seems that Lord Sesshomaru has moved on from his hate for Naraku as well, are you going to talk to Lord Sesshomaru and tell him the good news?" Rin asks me.

Rin's right, I should tell Sesshomaru the good news...well good news for me and Naraku that is. He did help us out, so I suppose I should thank him properly, I know I thanked him last night but it was rushed. I want to do it properly when I see him again, maybe I'll see him today?

"You're right Rin, I'll tell him when I see him." I say with a smile and a nod.

After the morning breakfast, I helped them out in the fields again, Spring is still in the air so there's still some things to take care of before Summer rolls in. While helping them out, I have forgotten my worries. I played with Sango's twins and helped Rin and Shippo out with babysitting them. As I looked at Sango's son, I can't help but think about what Naraku and my child would look like. Will our child look more like him? Or me? Will the child have my eyes or Naraku's beautiful red ruby ones. I smile as I think about the future. The morning soon turns into afternoon and eventually somewhere between afternoon and the early evening, I decided to take a dip at the waterfall nearby. I grab the big towels that has accompanied me throughout this whole time, it has kept me warm and comforted me. The evening sun guides me to the beautiful waterfall, the sunlight reflecting off the surface of the rippling liquid. I shed my kimono and I step into the cool water, the goosebumps rises on my skin. It's refreshing after along day of hard work. I sit down in the stream and I lean my back against the rocky ledge. I close my eyes and let my mind run free, I'm just happy that we managed to accomplish one thing. There's about 4 more months left before I return back home, I wonder how thing will turn out then. For now though, I should just live life as it is, focus on the present and look forward to the future together with everyone. I spent about half an hour in the stream before I get out and get ready to head back. I look up at the setting sun, I want to stop by the flower field a bit. I grab my things and I walk off towards the beautiful field of nature, the gentle evening breeze cooling me off and drying off my hair along the way. When I finally step onto the green soft grass, I smile. I walk towards the middle of the field, the flower sway as I moved within them. I stop when I reached the centre of it all and let out a a sigh.

"I'm going to miss this place when I leave." I mutter.

"Then make sure to enjoy every second of it then." A sudden voice says from the left of me.

I whip my head around, but I couldn't see anyone. No one's in the field, no one's here aside from me. Where did that voice come from, and thinking about it, it sounds like...

"Sesshomaru?" I ask out loud while searching.

Suddenly the flowers rustle not far from me. My eyes widen in surprise as a white figure gracefully sit up from the tall grass and flowers. The white kimono moves and I see the familiar big bundle of fur. Long white silk hair flow behind the figure as he sits up, and eventually stand up. He then turns to the right and I finally see his amber eyes and crescent moon on his forehead. No doubt it's Sesshomaru. I couldn't help but let out a smile as I see him, good timing, I can finally talk with him. I walk up to him with my towels in my arms, he looms over me.

"Hi Sesshomaru, what brings you here? And what were you doing lying down in the field?" I ask him.

"I wanted some quietness." He simply replies looking out.

"Should've guessed, I've been wanting to talk to you." I say with a smile.

"And what is it that you want talk about?" He asks without looking at me.

"I just want to let you know that Kagome and the others have accepted Naraku and our relationship. Rin was actually the one that told me that I should tell you since you did help us out." I say.

"I suppose it's something to congratulate you on." Sesshomaru replies.

"Thanks." I say looking out at the setting sun.

"Why isn't Naraku with you?" Sesshomaru asks me.

"Oh...Naraku actually accompanied Miroku and Inuyasha on their exorcism job." I say with a laugh.

Sesshomaru turns slightly to look at me, I glance back at him. Is he wondering about something?

"What?" I ask him.

You're not afraid that my nuisance of a younger brother will kill Naraku?" He asks me flatly.

"I've thought about it, I worried about it, but I trust Inuyasha that he won't do something like that. Kagome told me that I can trust Inuyasha, and I see him as an older brother. I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Even if he is going to hurt Naraku, I'm sure that Naraku can handle him. Then when Inuyasha comes back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." I say with a huff.

"I would not be surprised." Sesshomaru replies with a quiet sigh.

The two of us just stand there side by side as we look out at the horizon that separates the sky and the earth. The wind breezes across the land and carries our hair into the air.

"What do you intend to do now?" Sesshomaru suddenly asks me out of the blue.

The question kind of took me off guard, I take a moment to find the words.

"Well, I guess living a day at a time will be a nice start. I'll be returning home in about 4 months and I want to introduce Naraku to my parents. I'm just worried that they won't accept Naraku at all." I say with a sigh.

"It is to be expected, but since you've chosen Naraku, you should find ways to convince your parents should you not? Such persistent and confident human like you should at least do that, or I may have misjudged you." Sesshomaru says turning to look at me.

"You're right Sesshomaru, I need to convince them that Naraku is the one. Can't believe how fast time has flown since we've first met. I can still remember that night when we finally talked to each other, I was more irritated than frightened." I say with a slight laugh.

I hear Sesshomaru let our a low grumble. I stop laughing and clear my throat, but it's still pretty funny. That night was a special night as well, because without Sesshomaru, things would have not turn out alright. I'm grateful, very grateful.

"Since you have told me everything that you wanted to tell me, I'll be leaving." Sesshomaru says turning around.

"Sesshomaru." I call out to him as he took a few steps.

He turn around and looks at me. I wonder if he'll ever find someone that he'll come to love.

"I'm not sure about how a great demon like you find love or how demons find love in general but, have you ever thought about finding that special someone? Someone who's right for you?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything, he just looks at me. His golden colored eyes looks like honey in the rising moonlight. He looks deep in thought.

"No, I don't have time for love. Goodbye_." Sesshomaru replies and turns to walk away again.

I want to ask him more when a sudden gust of wind comes out of nowhere.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A high pitched voice echos in the sky.

I look around and up and I see this creature on the air coming down towards us, it looks like a dragon with two heads. Sitting on it is a small imp like creature with big eyes, green skin, wearing a brown kimono and hat, and he's holding a staff. I turn around to look at Sesshomaru, he has stopped walking. Looks like they know each other. The creature lands in the tall grass, the imp hops off and skimpers towards us. The imp stops and looks at me up and down, it then walks up to Sesshomaru.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, here you are, A-Un and I have been looking for you all night.

A-Un? I'm guessing that's the dragon horse like creature. Are they aquatints? Friends?

"I wanted some peace and quiet Jaken, but since you found me, I have no choice but to leave with you. Let's go Jaken." Sesshomaru replies with a slight irritates tone.

Now I see, I'm guessing they're master and servant. Sesshomaru must have wanted some peace and quiet from Jaken, I can see why, this Jaken demon has a voice of a screeching bird. I can't help but find it funny, without knowing I let out a laugh. Jaken looks at me with a curious look.

"And who are you?" He asks me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm_. Sesshomaru and I know each other and I consider him to be a big brother figure. Nice to meet you uhm, Master Jaken." I say with a bow.

"Ah... nice to meet you too_. Shall we go now Lord Sesshomaru? He quickly greets me and turns back to Sesshomaru.

Without saying anything, Sesshomaru starts walking. His white hair swaying behind him and his kimono rustles. Jaken skimpers back to A-Un and hops on it. He then snaps the reigns and follows after Sesshomaru.

"See you around!" I shout at him.

Sesshomaru stops, he turns his head slightly. The magenta strips on his cheeks greets me as I look at his side profile, he then faces forward again and dashes off. I wave goodbye at Jaken and A-Un and watch as they fly off after Sesshomaru. In no time, the field becomes quiet. I return back to the village to help with dinner, the stars officially lace the night sky now. I put my towels back inside the hut that Naraku and I share, and then I head to the big hut. Candles light the room from the outside, and I can hear voices inside. They must be back, I smile and I run up to the hut. I lift the curtain and I look inside, everyone's sitting around the big table, Inuyasha and Miroku are sitting beside Kagome and Sango respectively, and sitting on the right is Naraku.

"Naraku!" I shout happily.

Naraku turns to face me, a gentle smile lace his face, his bright red eyes finding mine immediately. I take off my sandals and I literally throw myself onto him as I hug him. Naraku had to brace himself as my momentum almost made the two of topple over. I can hear Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Lady Kaede laughing on the side and across the table.

"Slow down_, you'll hurt yourself." I hear Shippo say.

"Sorry, Im just happy that Naraku's alright." I reply with a laugh.

"You act like a child_, we didn't hurt Naraku so calm down." Inuyasha mutters.

"We actually managed to dissolve or diminish the wedge and distance between us on this trip. So be happy_" Miroku says with a smile.

"Thank goodness." I reply hugging Naraku.

I feel Naraku's right hand coming up and gently gliding his hand down my hair while holding me.

"To know that someone in this world that cares for my wellbeing it's comforting. To have_'s love and worry is enough for me." Naraku says quietly.

"Always. So what if I act like a child Inuyasha? I did meet Naraku when I was a child, although I'm 22 now but deep down, everyone wishes that they were young and carefree again." I say with a laugh as I rebuke Inuyasha.

"Aghhh" Inuyasha grumbles, his ears twitching as he flops onto his back.

We all burst out laughing. We then enjoy a nice dinner together, the crickets chirped outside and the moon lights the world. The night ends, Naraku and I bid everyone goodnight and we head back to our hut together hand in hand. I change out of my red kimono and into my nightwear, Naraku doesn't have to change so he just waits for me. I blow out most of the candles except for one, I then stand in front of Naraku, the single candle giving the whole room an orange glow. I take his hand and I hold it.

"Let's head to bed." I say to him with a smile.

Naraku replies with a smile and nod. I then guide him down onto the futon and then we both lie down on our sides, our eyes never losing each other. The soft silk pillow touches my cheek and I shiver slightly from the coolness, Naraku's left hand touches my face.

"You alright?" He asks me.

"I'm alright, the sudden coolness of the pillow caused me to shiver slightly." I say with a smile to assure him.

"Come into my arms." Naraku says opening his arms to invite me.

I smile, with no hesitation, I snuggle closer and I rest my head against his warm chest, his arms wraps around my body and I feel warm immediately. I can hear his steady quiet breathing, and the gentle thumps of his heart.

"If we were to have a child in the future, do you think the child will look more like you or me?" I ask him.

Naraku doesn't reply for a few seconds, only his quiet breathing answers me.

"It would be nice if the child looks more like you. The child may be half demon and human, but I hope that it will look more human so that it can live a normal life." Naraku finally replies.

Normal life? Everything seems alright right now, why would he want that. I look up at him, Naraku's looking down at me with a slight sad expression.

"Hey, why would you say that? You know I would love it if our child will hold more of your traits. To have your beautiful red eyes and your flawless features, the child will be like an angel." I tell him with a smile.

"But I'm a demon." Naraku reminds me.

"Yes... you're a demon, you were born a demon, demon blood runs in your veins, but it doesn't have to define you. Ever since meeting you, the very first time, which was 12 years ago. I knew you were a demon, but never have I viewed you as one. I only saw what was beautiful and that was your eyes and you going out of your way to save me despite being evil then. When our future child is born, I will tell him everything about you, the past and how you changed into a being capable of love. Embrace all of you Naraku, everything, the good and the bad. It will all help you change into someone that you want to be. Besides, your eyes have always been unique and beautiful, I don't want our child to have plain brown eyes like mine." I say ending with a laugh.

Naraku looks at me, a small smile tugging at his lips. He then leans down and rests his forehead against mine, I can feel his inhales and exhales, he closes his eyes.

"I'll never forget that day that you told me that my eyes were beautiful, and to know that you still see them as that, it makes me happy." Naraku quietly says in the dim room.

"Then it's decided then, it's better if our future child will look more like you?" I ask him.

"If it makes you happy_." Naraku replies with a smile.

I smile, I then tilt up and I find his lips with mine, his smooth skin touching mine sending small jolts through my body, I'll never stop loving him. I'll love him and show him that someone in this world cares about him and loves him. I release his lips and I look back at him as I lean my forehead back against his. Our eyes lock onto each others again with just mere centimetres away, his red eyes and white pupils reflecting the dim light. With just our eyes, a connection snaps between us and we know what we want. My hands gently go to untie his kimono knots, and Naraku does the same with my nightwear. The candle crackles as our night together quietly passes. A day eventually turns into 3, then 4, then a week. A week turns into another week and another, before we know it. Naraku and I have lived another month with Kagome and the others. Spring has officially ended and Summer arrives. Naraku feels like part of the family now, which is amazing. If only the future will be like this, then it will be everything that I want. I wake up to a sunny day in early Summer, the sunlight shines In through the window and the room feels warm. My eyes feels slightly puffy from my slumber but I feel refreshed. I look to my left and I come face to face with Naraku's flawless eyes, his porcelain fair skin reflecting the sunlight and his pure black hair falling just above his eyes. A gentle smile laces his face as he gazes at me. I turn onto my side as I admire this being.

"Did you sleep at all?" I ask him.

"I did, but I always wake up early in the morning so that I can watch over you." He replies.

"I don't need you to watch over me, I want you to get the rest you need. I know you're a demon but everyone will have a point when they'll collapse, I don't want anything happening to you." I say taking his hand in mine.

His eyes glimmers as it slims down as he smiles. He kisses my hand and holds my face in his hand.

"Nothing will happen to me. You don't need to worry." He says.

"Alright. Say, how about let's all go out and enjoy a picnic together? The weather is so nice today." I say sitting up and looking out the white window.

"That'd be nice. You can ask Kagome and the others." Naraku says sitting up as well.

I nod in response. I quickly dress up and I go and find Kagome and the others, I ask them to take a day off and go out all together. They all agreed, we packed some food and we all set off. The sun is high in the morning as Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Lady Kaede, Shippo, Rin, the kids, Kagome, Naraku and I walk through the tall grass to a big open field not too far away from the village. After about a hour or so of sightseeing and traveling, we finally stop in the middle of a big open field. Trees line the edges, and the tall green grass sways in the gentle breeze.

"Shall we eat here? We're surrounded by the fresh smell of grass and with the sky clear above us." Sango asks with her kids beside her.

"I think this place will be absolutely perfect." Kagome says with a smile.

"I feel like I'm going fall asleep." Inuyasha grumbles and flops down onto his back on the grass.

"No you can't Inuyasha, it's not like we can do this everyday, spending time together." Kagome scolds him.

We all burst out laughing. We spent time eating and laughing, the children ran around with Shippo and Rin. The only person who's missing from our group is Sesshomaru, knowing him, he would hate these type of things. The morning soon ends and the afternoon arrives, we eventually all calm down and just sit around and enjoy the quietness of the open nature. I leaning into Naraku's warm embrace, Sango and Miroku are playing with their children. Rin and Shippo are talking off to the side. Lady Kaede sat with Kagome and Inuyasha is lying on his side, his eyes are closed but his ear are twitching.

"So how was today for you Naraku? Did you enjoy it." Kagome asks him.

"I did, I thought I was alone, and was always meant to be alone. I knew no one after being reborn again, but then I met_, and to finally come to an understanding with you all and to spend today with you all like this. It's almost unrealistic." Naraku replies.

"Well open your red eyes you ex-world destroyer, this is reality now. So deal with it." Inuyasha mutters to Naraku.

"What Inuyasha meant was, there will be days like this in the future, so even if you don't want it, you'll be spending more time with us and build our bond." Miroku says with a laugh.

Suddenly I feel Naraku tense up from behind me, the hold of his arms tightens slightly as well. I look over and I see Inuyasha's dog ears twitching and his nose crinkles, he opens his eyes an his amber orbs suddenly becomes big and he shifts his gaze. Are they sensing something wrong?

"Naraku what is it?" I ask him sitting up to look at him.

Kagome turns back to look at us and same with Miroku and Sango.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asks.

"What are you sensing Inuyasha? A demon?" Miroku asks sternly.

"Naraku? What is it?" Sango asks.

"Something's coming our way, it doesn't seem human." Naraku finally replies with furrowed brows.

"It doesn't seem like any demon that we have encountered so far, it seems much stronger, and foreign." Inuyasha says standing up.

Naraku lets me go and stands up as well. Both he and Inuyasha looks out behind us, Lady Kaede calls Rin and Shippo back, Sango and Kagome holds the kids. We all turn towards the direction that Inuyasha, Naraku, and now Miroku are looking at. In the far distance, we can see a figure walking towards our direction. The figure is too far away to see clearly, but it seems to be a female figure, she doesn't seem to be wearing a kimono. Who is this person? Inuyasha says that this figure is stronger than any demons that they have encountered. Whoever this demon is, I hope that Miroku, Inuyasha, and Naraku can take it down.


	25. Judgement of The Foreign Divine

As the figure approaches all of us gather together with the three men in front, we watched and put our guard up as we watched the figure slowly approach us. The blades of grass around the figure seem to dry out and turn brown as they walk through the beautiful grass, it's frightening to be honest. I've never encountered anything like this, for a demon this is so different. My eyes goes wide as the female figure finally stop a few feet away from us. She has long black hair that falls along her back, it's slightly messy and covers half of her face, she's wearing a pale red attire that doesn't look like a Japanese kimono or attire. She's quite beautiful for a demon but she also looks quite sickly, her skin is slightly pale and with a slight tint of green. She's slightly hunched over, her attire has long sleeves that falls around her. If she's a demon, then why doesn't she look like a proper demon? She looks nothing like Inuyasha, Naraku, or Sesshomaru, just what kind of demon is she? Also, she doesn't look like a demon that you would encounter anywhere in Japan.

"Who and what are you?! Where do you come from and what do you want?!" Inuyasha shouts at the woman.

She doesn't reply, her eyes are slightly red and lifeless looking. Her not replying just chills all of us out, as she stands there the grass around her all turn brown and dies. We just stare in disbelief at the sight of the dead grass.

"She looks sick Inuyasha, perhaps she's not a demon. We should probably treat her." Miroku says readying his staff.

"Oh ya let's just go up to her and tell her she's sick, I mean look at the grass around this thing Miroku, the grass are dead. Have you ever seen any sick humans shrivel up grass before?!" Inuyasha spits out.

"So what do you suggest then Inuyasha? If this being or human turns out to be more dangerous than we think, we might have to put her down." Naraku says.

"Looks like it, but who knows how much human is left inside of her..." Inuyasha says furrowing his brows.

The late afternoon sun is casting a long shadow of this figure. She suddenly lifts her head up and looks directly at us, my body freeze at the beauty of this being. She looks so sad.

"Báng wo... jìu wo(Help me... save me)(Chinese.)" She says with a pained tone.

We all gasp in shock, she's indeed not Japanese. She sounds Chinese, how did she get here? What is she saying though? Although we don't understand but it seems like she's asking for something, she holds out her arms out almost to beckon us to her.

"We have to help her." Rin suddenly says.

She then starts to go to her.

"Rin no!" Lady Kaede shouts.

"Rin what are you doing?!" Inuyasha shouts.

He jumps forward and catches Rin by her wrist, he pulls her back.

"Rin you don't know what this person actually is!" Sango shouts holding her children close.

Suddenly I see the woman's face contorts slightly and she lunges at us in great speed, my eyes widen in shock.

"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome suddenly shouts.

The woman's hair flies around her as she flies at us in inhuman speed. The sleeves of her attire flutters around her, although they look soft and delicate but they also look very deadly if it wraps around your neck.

"Miroku! Naraku! Get them out of the way!" Inuyasha shouts.

Inuyasha then grabs Rin and jumps back to Lady Kaede and Shippo, grabs them and leaps to a great distance away. Miroku dashes to Sango and the children and leaps away as well. Naraku comes to Kagome and I and brings us out of the way just in the nick of time, I hold onto Naraku as I feel the wind flies around me. Naraku puts us down and hides Kagome and I behind his back, my heart is racing and fear fills me to the core. Will Naraku, Miroku, and Inuyasha be able to take down this demon? She alone looks stronger than Naraku and Inuyasha combined, also, she's a foreign being we know nothing about her weaknesses. She stands up and her hair falls around her again, I can hear her breathing heavily with a slight growl to her voice, it's frightening. She sounds sick, her head tilts to the side her as she just stands there, the grass around her slowly losing their color. We have some distance from her so we'll be able to escape incase she lashes out again. Lady Kaede doesn't have her arrows and same goes with Kagome, Naraku has no weapons except for his demonic powers. Although this female "demon" has nothing except for her demonic powers but who knows just how strong she is. How did such a peaceful day come to this? Although I wish that it didn't have to come to this, but I'm glad that she didn't wreak havoc among the village. Then again... who knows how long she has been in Japan already, she might have already killed hundreds of people already and we don't even know. The thoughts sends shivers through my spine.

"If this continues then we really need to bring her down." Miroku shouts at us.

"Try exorcising her first!" Inuyasha shouts at Miroku.

"I'll give it a try, Naraku, Inuyasha help back me up!" Miroku shouts taking out his sutras.

The three of them all lunge towards the female, trying to pin her down and perform an exorcism on her. I pray that it will work, suddenly she turns and lunges at Inuyasha who's behind her and is pulling his Tessaiga out from its sheath. Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise. Her momentum and strength hits Inuyasha hard and she manages to send him flying back a few feet away. We all gasp in shock, she then turns and flings her attire sleeves at Miroku. It ties around his hand that is holding the sutras, with a pull she sends him flying and pull the sutras out of his hand and towards her. She then turns and lunges towards Naraku, my heart drops as I can only watch the horrific scene. Naraku stops mid track and jumps out of the way just before she can touch him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts.

I see Inuyasha sits up with a groan, Miroku props himself up with his staff.

"She took all of my sutras, I can't perform and exorcism on her anymore. I don't have my wind tunnel anymore either, this looks bad!" Miroku says.

The woman stands up and rips the sutras into pieces. What are we going to do? It seems like all three of them might not be able to take her down, are all Chinese demons like this? Are they all this strong? If Sesshomaru was here, will he be able to take her down? We all just stare at her, she turns back around and looks at all of us that are scattered around. Sango and the children are priority. The demon holds her head and looks at us with a pained expression, why does she look so conflicted?

"Báng wo...(help me)" She says.

What is she saying? What does she want?! She then lets out a scream that sounds almost like a distorted pained growl. She then lunges at us again, especially at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha get out of the way!" I shout at him.

"You don't need to tell me that!" Inuyasha yells as he jumps away just in the nick of time.

We all gather together with our defence up, she then suddenly collapses onto the ground. We all look at her in shock. She then starts coughing violently, but then stands back up again and turns around with her head tilted. My eyes widen as I look at her face, it's slightly more green than earlier, she has blood coming out of her mouth and she's breathing heavily.

"She looks really sick Naraku, what are we going to do? We have to subdue her and figure out what is making her cough up blood." I say.

"I think she's far from saving_." Miroku says.

I feel frustrated, is she actually a demon? Or is she a human who's possessed by a demon? Kagome holds on to me, I turn to look at her. She shakes her head with a distraught frown. I realized that it may actually be a lost cause. Miroku can't perform an exorcism on her because all of his sutras are gone, Inuyasha's Tessaiga won't be able to get her if she's able to agilely avoid its attacks. The rest of us can't do anything either to subdue her.

"I'll divert her attention, it's up to you Inuyasha to finish her." Naraku suddenly says.

"Divert her attention? Naraku what do you mean?" I ask him feeling unease in my heart.

"I need to take her attention away from Inuyasha so that he can take her down without being noticed." Naraku replies.

"It's dangerous Naraku, don't do this." I say grabbing onto him.

"It's the only way, don't worry_, I'll try my best to keep out of harms way. I promise." Naraku says.

"Naraku stop blabbering she's coming!" Inuyasha shouts suddenly grabbing Shippo by the tail and Lady Kaede, and Rin jumping onto his back.

We all turn to look at the woman's direction, she's literally flying at us with yellow wide eyes. She's looking less and less human. She has blood around her mouth and flowing from her nose. Naraku grabs me and Kagome, Miroku grabs Sango and the children, we all jump away as she whip her long sleeves at us. Although she may be a demon, but her attacks are beautiful with the long black hair and beautiful attire. She was beautiful a few minutes ago, now she looks sickly and more demonic.

"There's no time to waste, we have to act now!" Miroku shouts.

The three of them nod to each other, Naraku lets go of me and dashes towards the woman who's regaining her composure. Without knowing I reach out to grab him but all I'm grabbing is the weightless air. My mind blanks out as I watch Naraku charge towards danger, I can't do anything and it's killing me. Naraku manages to land a blow on her back, Miroku and Inuyasha spreads out and waits for an opportunity to strike. The woman flies out a few feet away and slides along the wilted grass, Her hair is now in disarray, she props herself up and she coughs and holds her chest. I turn back to look at Naraku, now there's two more of him. I realize that by diverting her attention is by making multiple version of him and trick her, just like how he did with Inuyasha that night. I clasp my hands together praying that everything will turn out fine, and that her reign of terror will end. She stand up, I can see blood covering her whole lower chin area, she has blood coming out of her eyes now as well, her eyes are red and her irises are yellow, also, her two lower canine teeth are now longer than usual and is protruding out of her mouth. She looks more like a demon now, but on the verge of dying. She then rips of her long sleeves to reveal lengthy claw like nails, her skin is now in a medium tone green. I've never seen such a thing, and to see it transform before our eyes like this in such painful stages is frightening. She then spreads her clawed hands and lunges at the Narakus, I gasp and my eyes widen in shock, would she know which one is the real one? She lunges for the one on the right, we don't even know which one is the real one. She then aims her claws together almost like a spear and towards Naraku's heart. Inuyasha readies his Tessaiga and gives Miroku a nod, they then run towards her. I return my attention back to Naraku, all of this within a few seconds. Naraku isn't moving, but as she approaches him bit by bit, I suddenly see his red eyes slightly widen in shock.

"Oh no…" I unconsciously say.

She then thrusts her long claws at his heart, Naraku then suddenly shifts his body. Her long claws pierces into his chest close to his left shoulder, but just barely. She got him.

"Naraku!" I gasp in shock.

I try to run to him by Kagome and Sango grabs onto me. Inuyasha and Miroku all stop in shock. She was able to detect the real Naraku, just how strong is she? We know nothing about foreign demons. Naraku flinches at the pain and grabs onto her wrist as she pins him down onto the ground.

"Inuyasha! Do something!" I shout him and Miroku to save Naraku.

Miroku regains his composure first and dashes towards him as Naraku has a hold on her hands. Miroku slides his staff across her chest and locks her in place. He pulls her off of Naraku, I watch as her claws pull out of his chest with blood flying in the air like rain drops. Naraku still has a grip on her hands, Naraku's demonic strength is able to keep her confined. She's struggling, by now her once flawless skin is now peeling away, her teeth has now become longer and sharper like fangs. She's completely losing her human appearance by the second.

Let's end this!" Inuyasha shouts raising his Tessaiga.

Naraku hits her across the chest, she coughs up blood, Miroku then throws this now demonic woman back and she hits the ground. Naraku and Miroku then leaps away, she doesn't have enough time to get up and retaliate. Inuyasha then brings down his Tessaiga, and the wind turns into blades it aims towards her. We all take cover from the strong attack that makes the whole field shake, whoever this demon is, it's finally the end for her. Her eyes widen, the yellow of her eyes are now dark yellow, she holds her clawed hands in front of her to try to shield herself with any power that she has left. She lets out a growl, the Tessaiga's attack envelops her completely. We all close our eyes as her growls fades, I cover my ears, I can't see anything and all the sounds are muffled. A few seconds later, I open my eyes slowly, I lift my head and I see Inuyasha looking exhausted, his Tessaiga is on the ground as he hold's the hilt. Miroku is leaning against his staff. I turn my attention to Naraku, he's holding the puncture wound that is bleeding, his hands are covered in blood. I feel sick to my stomach and I feel the life drain from my face, my feet unconsciously carries towards Naraku. Sango and Kagome run to their respective loves. I grab onto Naraku's arms and support him, he turns his red eyes to me, they are still beautiful and unique just like the first day that I saw him. Except now, I'm seeing him injured and it pains me. I feel tears come to my eyes.

"Naraku are you alright?" I ask him with panic in my voice.

"I'm fine, it's just a wound that's all I'll be able to heal soon." He replies holding my hand with a smile.

"Thank goodness it didn't puncture your heart, or else it could have been fatal. You said that you wouldn't get hurt." I say hugging him.

"I'm sorry_, I thought that I could fool the demon, but she saw through my illusions. It's over now." He replies quietly.

I nod in response. We all walk up to the now lifeless body, It didn't disintegrate from the Tessaiga's attack. it's like a completely different being now. The once beautiful but sickly woman is now gone, in her place, is a green monster like demon with sharp jagged teeth, it has a strong physical body but with a feminine look to it overall. Just what type of monster is this? Blood laces its cheeks, nose, and mouth. How can such a beautiful woman from a foreign land turn out to be a horrific demon.

"What are we going to do now?" Rin asks.

"I think it's best to leave this place, we've put it down now. Luckily no one is seriously injured. Miroku suggests.

We all nod, suddenly the sky darkens and lightning strikes across the sky. We all gasp at he sudden shock of weather.

"Now what?!" Inuyasha yells.

The lightning strikes one after another all around us, the wind blows and the trees sway, but it's not hitting us. I hold onto Naraku as he's still holding his wound. Suddenly, a loud lightning strike lights up the whole area that we have to cover our ears and shut our eyes. I hope Sango's children will be alright.

"Sango take Rin, Shippo and the kids out of here!" Lady Kaede shouts.

Sango nods, she grabs the kids and beckons Rin to follow her. Without waiting to see what is going to happen they all run with Lady Kaede following. It's good to have theme escape first before things escalate.

"I think we should leave too!" Kagome shouts through the lightning and thunder.

"We can try, but it seems as if it's directed towards us!" Miroku shouts.

We all turn to run, but a lightning comes down in front of us and stops us in our tracks with a few feet from hitting us. This looks bad.

"It's time to face your judgement." A booming voice suddenly echos across the plains behind us.

We all turn around to see who the voice belongs to, Standing not too far away, further away from the dead demon is a large figure with muscular build. He's looks fearsome and almost out of this world, he has blue skin, hands ending in claws and large bat wings on its back, All it's wearing is a loincloth with gold lining and yellow and red designs that almost looks Chinese. Surrounding his biceps and flowing behind him is a red ribbon like cloth that flows around him like a ring of halo. A necklace made out of what I assume, jade orbs hangs around his neck. He has flaring red eyebrows and bright yellow eyes. His face almost has a bird like appearance. In his right hand looks like a hammer, and in his left is a large chisel. Hanging on his right hips is a drum. As I look closer, I can see a faint glow around him. He doesn't look like anything that I have seen. Inuyasha and the other seem to be shocked as well, This being is about three times the size of a normal human.

"Now what?!" Inuyasha groans.

"Who are you?" Miroku asks the being.

The being hits the drum that's hanging on his hips and the whole earth shakes with a thunderous quake and lightnings flash through the sky. We all cover our ears, my heart is pounding in fear, why is today like this? We all look back up at the being with flaring yellow eyes.

"I am the Chinese God of thunder and lightening, Lei Gong(Lord of Thunder/Lightning)." The being booms.

My eyes goes wide in shock, is this happening? Standing in front of us, is a god? A Chinese god? I have heard of demons, encountered demons, but never have I come face to face with a god. This world that we live in… it's filled with endless surprises. Inuyasha, and Miroku stands in front of us, Inuyasha take out his Tessaiga again and holds it ready.

"Why is a Chinese god here? How can you communicate with us in our language? What is your purpose here and why did you come to us?" Miroku asks again.

"A god is able to speak in many tongues, I have come here because I have a task to fulfill." His voice echos across the plains.

"What task?" Kagome asks.

The god looks down at the body of the demon that Inuyasha and the others killed, the god then points his hammer at the corpse.

"This demon, was once a human, She has been overtaken with two types of sickness ghosts, Gao Huang Gui, which lives near the heart and causes ill thoughts and physical illness. The other ghost was the Fu Gui, which lives in the stomach region and causing pain in the internal organs which leads to death. As the being that you see now, is the final form of a demon called, Hua Pi Gui(Painted Skin Demon) It overtakes its hosts and eventually sheds the outer skin. This woman that once inhabited this body has causes chaos in her region after being consumed by evil, unfortunately, the wrong doing were not severe enough to be punished. Eventually, her action eventually lead to death because of the Hua Pi Gui's hunger for humans. As the god that punishes both mortals and demons, I was tasked by the Jade Emperor to punish this demon. Unfortunately, she has escaped China and entered into your land, As a god of the Chinese culture, I was not able to enter without permission from your deities. But now, I was granted permission and has come to punish the demon, but it seems like you have killed it already." The god explains.

So that explains why she was coughing up blood, the ghosts were killing her slowly from the inside. Such things exists…. How fearsome.

"We had to, it was too dangerous to be set free." Kagome explains.

"That is not your choice to make, At the time, her soul still lives, the demons and ghosts that are residing in her could still be vanquished with a proper exorcism." The god roars.

"We were planning to, but she took my exorcism sutras before I could perform one on her. If we didn't take it out it could have causes casualties." Miroku shouts.

"So what is your purpose here now that the demon is dead?" Naraku asks.

The god spreads its bat wings, almost the size of two large boats.

"I have come here to punish the demons that has killed an innocent soul, and by punish, death may be inevitable." The god says.

"You cannot punish us as we are not of your land. We did nothing wrong!" Inuyasha yells in anger.

"How foolish, I may be a foreign god, but I am a god. The judgement has been given by the divine and I'll carry out the task that I was assigned. Gods stay within one's territory of origin but circumstances have changed since this demon has ventured into your land which has allowed us gods to take responsibility to get rid of any loose ends." The God proclaims.

The gods can do that? Without a second later, The god smashes his hammer onto the ground, and the ground shakes and cracks across the once beautiful plain and towards us. Naraku pushes me and Kagome out of the way. Miroku and Inuyasha jumps to the other side. The earth cracks between us, looks like the god is not joking, he is going to punish us.

"I'll take you down!" Inuyasha roars.

"You cannot kill a god, foolish demon." Lei Gong booms.

"Well I can try!" Inuyasha yells in frustration.

He wields his Tessaiga down and blades of light travels across the field towards the large being, He's just standing there, he then grabs his drum from his hip and holds it in front of him. The Tessaiga's attack hits the drum and repels elsewhere, just like the sounds of a real drum. When it hits the drum, booming thunder fills the land again. I feel that this god won't leave until one of them is dead. The god then throws his chisel towards Inuyasha, lighting trails behind it.

"Inuyasha! Kagome shouts.

Inuyasha jumps out of the way just in time, the chisel lodges itself into the ground and the grounds cracks and splinters like spiderwebs. Although Naraku is injured, he is protecting Kagome and I. Miroku can't do anything either, he once had a wind tunnel in the palm of his hand but it's gone, also, would a wind tunnel work on a god? Inuyasha then jumps into the air and wields his Tessaiga again. The god flies into the air and dodges the attack in great speed. The god then flies towards Inuyasha again with its claws spread and ready to crush Inuyasha. My eyes widen in shock, Inuyasha won't have to time to escape.

"No!" I hear Kagome shout from beside me.

Suddenly something white flashes and grabs Inuyasha, the god's claws jabs into the ground and the earth shakes. I feel my heart stop beating for a split second, Naraku Miroku, Kagome, and I all look around to find Inuyasha. Standing in the distance on the ground is Inuyasha, Beside him is an elegant figure with pure white hair. The familiar white kimono and the bundle of fur on his shoulder tells me who he is right away.

"Sesshomaru!" I shout with relief in my heart.

"Get up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru orders his younger brother.

Inuyasha grumbles and gets up with the Tessaiga's support.

"Another demon has meddled in this affair, I have no choice but to punish you too." The God says.

"Getting me first makes all the difference." Sesshomaru replies furrowing his brows.

Sesshomaru then slowly start to transform. His once beautiful amber eyes turns red and his size grows as well. His face slowly turns into that of a dog, in no time his whole physical forms has turned into a large dog, the bundle of fur that was once on his shoulder has turned into his tail. The magenta stripes on his cheeks has become jagged and he has sharp claws and fangs. He is now a fearsome large dog with clouds like fur around him. He stood almost to the size of the god. I have never seen this form of Sesshomaru, I gasp at the sudden transformation. The god does not budge, he is indeed a god if he's not afraid of such feared demon such as Sesshomaru.

"A dog demon I see, I will not be backing down, come at me with all you have, dogs. I will punish you all if it takes all day." The god booms.

"Who you calling a dog?!" Inuyasha retorts.

Sesshomaru growls and with Inuyasha beside him, they both rush towards Lei Gong. Lei Gong bends down and picks up his chisel and with a smash of his hammer, he lodges the chisel back into the ground, the ground shakes, Kagome and I both fall down onto the ground, cracks explode from the earth and it causes both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to lose their balance and sends them flying back. Sesshomaru growls and narrows his sharp red eyes, his mouth his drooling and his fangs glimmers in the early evening sun. Inuyasha manages to find his balance after he lends. This looks really bad, two against one and they can't even defeat this God of Thunder.

"This looks bad Sesshomaru." Inuyasha says to his brother.

Sesshomaru growls and he lowers his stance. Naraku all of a sudden stands up.

"Naraku what are you doing?" I ask him.

"I have to help them." Naraku says.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can't even touch this god, how can you?" I ask him in frustration.

"I'll have to try." Naraku says.

With his hand covered in his own blood, he dashes towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I feel so frustrated and angry that I can't do anything, Kagome holds me close to her, protecting me with what she has. Then all three of them charge at the god, The god himself charges at them and he extends his claws. He aims for Sesshomaru first, He dodges Sesshomaru's jaws and grabs Sesshomaru's front left leg, and flings him to the side. Sesshomaru hits the ground hard and slides a good few meters away. The god then opens his bat wings right away and the force of the wind around him pushes Inuyasha and Naraku back. They hit the ground hard. Inuyasha and Naraku being flown into different directions.

"Accept your punishment!" The God roars.

"Never!" Inuyasha shouts standing back up.

Sesshomaru gets back up and lunges at the god again, the god turns and flings his hammer at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru opens up his large jaws in mid air, but the divine hammer hits him on his left shoulder from the side and causes Sesshomaru to get thrown to the side again. Inuyasha at the meantime attacks with his Tessaiga, blades of lights flies from his sword and towards the God. Naraku isn't moving, and I fear for his life. I have to help him, I have to get him to safety. Then I see Naraku slowly getting up with pain on his face, a light of hope fills me.

"I have to go to him." I tell Kagome.

"_ don't it's dangerous!" Kagome shouts.

I manage to free myself from her grasp and I run towards Naraku. Naraku's eyes sees me and it widens in horror.

"_ don't!" Naraku shouts.

Inuyasha's attack flies towards Lei Gong, Lei Gong agilely turns and lifts his drum, the blade of light hits the drum and once again repels. The thunderous boom fills the air again and it stops me in my track, I turn to look and I see the light blade coming straight at me. I couldn't move, I was frozen. Everything seem to freeze around me, no sounds no movement, nothing. My feet isn't carrying me away from my upcoming death, I'm going to die. Suddenly something pushes me out of the way, and I fall onto the ground hard. I see the flash of light zoom pass me.

"Naraku!" I hear Kagome shout in the distance.

Naraku?! What has happened to Naraku? I prop myself up and I frantically look around for Naraku, I finally see him lying on the ground in the distance, the light blade slowly fading away, from his heart area. I feel my heart stop, my eyes widen in fear. I couldn't breathe. He's not moving, Naraku's not moving anymore. I feel the life drain out of me.

"Enough!" A voice echos through the air.

We all turn to look and see where the sound is coming from, it's a heavenly voice of a female. Even Lei Gong himself stops. Then a halo of light appears in between Lei Gong and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru growls and the fur on his back stands. The light then slowly start to take form, it's a woman. She's wearing a beautiful silk like white dress with a cloth draped over her head, she has a red gem on her forehead, long black hair falls around her and a section of her hair is formed into a bun on top of her head with a gold lotus shape hair ornament, she's holding a willow branch in her right hand and a green jade bottle in her left. She looks absolutely divine and beautiful, she looks like a goddess.

"Return to the Jade Emperor Lei Gong, enough damage has been done here. The green demon has been sent to the afterlife, and a life has been taken. No need to drag this out any longer." She says to the God.

The god of thunder glares at all of us once more and lets out a booming growl.

"Very well. I'll report back to the Jade Emperor. Consider your punishment to be dismissed." Lei Gong says.

With a flash of lighting, the fearsome god has vanished. The female figure turns to all of us, her soft eyes falls upon me, a sad look fills her face.

"Dear child…" She says quietly.

With a bright light, she vanishes as well. The whole world seems to be dead silent again, the cracks fills the earth and the once beautiful grass has turned brown. Sesshomaru transforms back into his humanoid form, he holds shoulder where the hammer hit him. I turn my attention back to Naraku, I push myself off of the ground and run to him. I throw myself onto the ground beside him, tears are streaming down my face now. His eyes are closed and he's not moving. The wound that he sustained has stopped bleeding but now he's lifeless. I lift his head up and I hold him in my arms, I shake his face and his body.

"Naraku! Wake up! Naraku talk to me, say something!" I shout at him.

Inuyasha and Miroku runs over, Kagome sits besides me and holds my shoulder trying to calm me down. I'm a mess right now, I'm covered in dirt and tears stain my face. I'm trying to get the one I love to open his eyes. I'm so in distraught right now.

"I think my attack repelled and hit him in the heart." Inuyasha says.

"Naraku is stronger than that, he's not going to die this easily." I say trying to convince myself.

"_ We know how you feel, but hitting the heart is fatal to any being, demons or humans." Kagome says.

"No… this can't be! Naraku wake up! Please!" I shout at him.

His once flawless skin is now covered in dirt and wounds, I can't see his red eyes anymore as they are now covered by his eyelids. I shake him and cry. Then I feel myself overcome with dizziness and sickness. The whole world around me start to spin, I'm losing my consciousness and strength.

"_, what's wrong?' I hear Sesshomaru's fading voice ask me.

I then lose my consciousness and I fall over.

"_!" I hear all of them shout as I hit the ground.

Blackness overwhelms me and I lose my hold on Naraku.


	26. A Merciful Intervention

I open my eyes to a setting sunlight coming through the wooden window, my head is spinning with dizziness, I immediately sit up , the whole room spins for a few seconds. I hold my head and I look around, I'm back in the hut in the village, I look down beside me and I don't see anyone in the room, Naraku isn't here. That was when it all hit me at once, the last time that I held Naraku… he was lifeless, his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. He was dead the last time that I held him, I feel my heart drop immediately. I get up and I run outside of the hut, the early evening sun causes my eyes to squint from the lingering migraine. I find the direction of the big hut and I run towards it, when I finally arrive, it was quiet. I lift the curtains aside and I stumble in.

"Inuyasha! Kagome? Are you guys in here?!" I ask as I fall onto the ground.

I see all of them sitting around the wooden table quietly with a solemn expression. Sango looks at me in shock.

"_? You're awake?!" She asks.

Kagome hurriedly rushes to me and helps me up, they all looked shocked. I looked around, Miroku, Lady Kaede, Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo, the kids, Sango, and Kagome are all here. They are all here, except for Naraku. He's really not here. I grab Kagome's arm as tears starts to well up in my eyes, I have to hold on to her so that I won't lose my mind.

"Naraku…Kagome, where is Naraku?" I ask her.

Kagome's already solemn face falls even more, she looks to the side.

"We tried to revive him there and after we all came back, but we were unable to save him, he was hit in the heart indeed. We have placed his body in an empty hut so that he can be a peace." Miroku tells me.

"I have to go to him…" I say unconsciously.

"_ you need to stop, you passed out for a day, you can't add more strain to your emotions and health." Lady Kaede says.

I shake my head side to side, I get up, Kagome helps me up.

"Please Kagome, take me to him. I need to see him." I beg her.

Kagome sighs, she looks conflicted. I know they care for me and my feelings, I personally feel that I'm emotionally unstable right now, but I have to see Naraku. Inuyasha then stands up.

"I'll take you to him_." He says.

"Inuyasha…" Sango says quietly.

"Thank you." I say to him.

Inuyasha walks out. Kagome gives my hand a squeeze. I follow him out of the hut, they all come out as well. Inuyasha's hair swayed side to side as I watched him walk in front of us. Each step feels so heavy, a part of me don't want to see him, but a part of me had to see the one person that I truly loved. A few minutes of walking through the village, we finally arrive outside a hut that looks almost like a small shrine. Inside, is Naraku. Inuyasha opens the door and he stand aside, he looks at me with his amber eyes and he gives me a solemn nod. I take a deep breath and with Kagome beside me, I walk inside the dim room. Rin stayed outside with Shippo to look after the children. When my eyes finally adjusts to the room, I see Naraku lying on a wooden platform in the middle of the room. His arms are laid on his side, and his eyes are closed. He is wearing a white kimono. He looks absolutely godly despite being a demon. The white of his attire with his black hair is a beautiful combination, unfortunately, this a corpse, Naraku's corpse. I feel my legs give way, and I lose my strength to stand. Kagome grabs onto my arm, Sango comes up beside me and helps hold me up. Everything feels so unreal. I couldn't even cry, or talk.

"_…." Kagome says solemnly.

I find my strength again and walk up beside the platform, I look at Naraku's flawless face, he doesn't even look like the Naraku that I loved, I know its him still but without the blue attire that I gave him, he doesn't even look like him anymore. I wish that it wasn't him, I wish that there wasn't a body lying here in front of me. I wished that Naraku stood beside me back in our own hut, I want to feel his hand holding mine again. I collapse onto the ground again and I take Naraku's cold hand in my warm ones. Reality finally hits me when he didn't respond, my tears finally starts falling. Naraku died once, he got a second chance in life and now he's gone again. How could this happen? I feel frustrated that I couldn't save him, I feel that it's so unfair that I just got him back not too long ago and to lose him again. It pains me. Kagome comes down beside me and holds me as I cry.

"His body won't decompose for years so he will always be here. We haven't held a funeral for him yet, would you want to hold a funeral for him?" Kagome asks me.

I open my blurry eyes, I then slowly nod in response.

"Let's hold the funeral tomorrow then, for _'s sake." Inuyasha says.

"Let's head back_, staying here too long won't be good for you." Miroku tells me.

"No… I would like to stay here for a while longer, I want to be here with Naraku. I promised him a long time ago that I would keep him company when he's lonely. He has been alone for most of his life, I want to be here and let him know that I'll be here beside him whether he's alive or not. Please let me do that…" I say weakly squeezing Naraku's hand.

Silence fills the room, I feel Sango rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

"Make sure to rest well so you'll be able to attend the funeral tomorrow." Kagome says.

I nod. I feel Sango and Kagome stand up and they all sigh, I hear their footsteps walking out of the hut. In no time, the whole room goes quiet again. I rest my chin onto my arm and I stare at Naraku's profile, my heart ached but I didn't want to cry anymore. I want to show him the strong and persistent person that I was when we first met up to this day, I wanted to show him that I'm the person that can comfort him instead of the other way around. I made a promise, and I'll keep it. His beautiful feature fills my vision, but I know I can never see the most beautiful feature on him again, his ruby red eyes. I bring his hand to my face and I kiss it, I hold it with both of my hands and I hold it to my forehead. I close my eyes, my mind is spinning from trying to grasp the reality. Eventually the endless thoughts dragged my consciousness away and I doze off. When I wake up, the bright sunlight hits me once again, my face feels bloated and my eyes are swollen from all the crying and the sleep. The migraine hits me again as I sit up, I'm back in my hut again, how did I get here? Wasn't I with Naraku? A knock comes from outside and the door opens, Kagome walks in wearing a black kimono attire, it's a funeral attire. Is it the next day already? Kagome is holding another funeral attire in her hand and a bucket of water as she walks in.

"Good morning_. I hope you had enough rest last night." Kagome greets me quietly.

She kneels down beside me and I look at her.

"Is it the next day already? I ask surprised.

"Yes, We went back to check on you yesterday and found you asleep beside Naraku. Inuyasha carried you back here and you slept through the whole night. The others are almost done preparing the funeral for Naraku, I've came to get you and help you dress up afraid that you're still distraught." Kagome says.

I look down at my hands. I am distraught, but I have to get up today, I have to pull myself together so that I can send Naraku off. I take the funeral kimono from Kagome's hands and I place it in my lap, I glide my hand along the soft silk. I feel my nose becoming slightly clogged and my eyes slowing becoming blurry, I hold back my tears and instead let out a sniffle.

"Will you be able to go through with the funeral?" Kagome asks me softly.

"I have to. He's the one that I love so dear, I have to send him off. I'll get dressed. Thanks for getting me Kagome." I say with a forced smile.

"Of course, don't push yourself alright?" Kagome say rubbing my back.

She exits out of the hut, I wash my face with the bucket of cool water and I clean my face with a towel. I take a deep breath and I shed my white nightwear kimono. I unfold the black kimono with white designs, I place it on and tie the knots. One knot after another, my fingers tremble once in a while. I smooth out my hair and I finally walk outside, Kagome is waiting for me.

"Let's go." I say to her.

She nods, the two of us then head to the shrine like hut that Naraku's body resided in. As I finally come upon the quiet hut, I see that white paper ornaments were hung on the rims of the roof, Inuyasha, Miroku, Lady Kaede, Sango, Shippo, and Rin were all there. Everyone except for Inuyasha were wearing a black funeral kimono, to see that all of them are here and wearing a funeral attire tells me that they all see Naraku as someone important now. I don't mind that Inuyasha is not wearing a funeral kimono, he's here and that's enough. I give them all a bow as a respect, they all bow to me as well. We then all turn to the hut's wooden door, I open up the door slowly, the creaking sound sounds so loud in my ears. I see candles lighting the room in different corners of the room, Naraku is still lying in the middle of the room on the wooden platform. 4 flower wreaths are placed on each corner of the platform around him. Everything goes mute for a few seconds as I see him once again, lifeless. I want to run away, but I know that I can't. I'm not a young child anymore, I can't run away. I'm an adult now, and although I wish that such things does not exist but Naraku's death was part of my responsibility because I was thoughtless. I feel regret fill my heart, and I feel slightly congested in my chest. Suddenly, I feel a pair of comforting hands on my back. I lift my head and look beside me, Kagome and Sango stood beside me. My big sisters, yes, I see them as my big sisters. I feel a thin lace of comfort and I nod. I then step forward I kneel down onto the ground and I place a bow in front of Naraku's. The others all take a bow behind me. I then lift my head up and look at Naraku's face again, his skin looks so pale, his once silky black hair slightly losing its sheen now. As I looked at him, I quietly say that I'm sorry to him. He has saved me 4 times, 2 times from the cherry tree, once from the cliff, and the last time from a stray attack. The last time ended it all. Such irony that Naraku died from the attack from his past enemy, Inuyasha, but I know it's not his fault, oh it will never be Inuyasha's fault. We finish the funeral rituals and we finally close the door to the hut. I stare at the door, I lost the one that I love, I'll never get him back.

"You need to take care of yourself_, we're sorry that we don't have any ways to bring him back. The Shikon Jewel is gone, and there are no other spiritual items that can revive a person. Forgive us." Miroku says.

"No, I'm grateful to you all for trying, for giving all that you have. I can't thank you all for what you have done for me for all this time. In time, I'll be alright, but for now…I don't know what to do." I reply.

"We understand, we will place Naraku's body in a coffin three days from now. We hope that it will help ease your pain and heartache a bit till then." Sango says.

"Thank you." I bow to them all.

Shippo comes up to me and opens up his arms.

"I want to give you a hug, I hope that it can comfort you." He says with his beautiful emerald green eyes.

I smile at the compassion, I kneel down and I pick him up, Shippo wraps his arm around me, his auburn hair tickles my face and his furry fox tail feel so soft and comforting.

"Thank you Shippo." I say quietly next to him.

"Take care of yourself, especially your health_." Rin says.

"Let's all eat lunch, we all need energy, especially you_, child don't do this to yourself." Lady Kaede says holding my hand.

I nod. I do feel weak, I haven't ate in two days. We all head back to the big hut, Sango, Kagome, and Lady Kaede all made some food for everyone. I couldn't eat much, they all notice but I don't want them to worry about me anymore. I'm in a deep hole of depression of lost, but I know I have to get out of it as soon as a can. After eating, I tell them that I'll be going back to my hut. They all know that I want to be alone. I drag myself back to the hut that I once shared with my loved one, without doing anything I sit down onto the futon. I sit against the wall and pull my legs to my chest. The room seem so big and empty, even though the afternoon sunlight is shining through the window. I don't feel happiness even though I can see the sun, I feel empty. I want to have Naraku here with me, I want to feel him beside me. I miss the warmth, his red eyes. I just got him back a month ago, and I've lost him again, I've lost him forever now. I just sit there for the rest of the day, lost in my thoughts of Naraku. The sunlight eventually fades, and the night arrives. I sat against the wall for hours, I feel numb. I don't want this day to end, but I also want it to end so that this day long heartache can stop. I close my eyes, my mind feels numb. Eventually I fall asleep still in my funeral kimono. I open my eyes, and I feel my back feeling sore, I realize that I have fallen over onto the futon in an awkward twisted position. I push myself off of the ground, I hold my head in my hand. Reality hits me again and the heartache shoots through my very being, I let out a depleted exhale. Frustration fills me and I want to pound my hands onto the floor. I want to carry on this day, I want to bounce back. Having never experienced such thing, it hits you quite hard when you finally lose someone and something. I find the strength to get myself off of the ground and I change out of my funeral kimono, I hang it on the kimono rack and I put on my red kimono once again. As I slide my left arm through the kimono sleeve, my eyes fall on the red bamboo bracelet. I touch the bracelet and I remembered the promises that Naraku and I made to each other, they will never come true now. I close my eyes and inhale. I wash my tired face and I head to the big hut, my body feels tired and heavy. When I arrive outside of the hut I see Inuyasha heading there as well, he notices me and waits for me to approach the hut.

"Morning Inuyasha." I greet him quietly with a forced smile.

"Don't force it_, if you want to cry then cry, don't hold it in." Inuyasha tells me sternly.

"You're right, but I'll run out of tears eventually, I might as well save them for future uses." I say with a smile.

Inuyasha looks at me and his dog ears twitches slightly as he frowns. He inhales and exhales. He then takes my hand in his.

"Let's go in, you must be hungry." He says dragging me inside without waiting for my response.

I go in, and I see everyone inside setting up the table.

"_." Miroku says seeing me.

"Morning everyone." I greet them with a bow.

"How are you feeling today?" Sango asks me.

"Well… I'm dealing with it." I answer her.

"Holding it in isn't dealing with it you know that right_? We're all here for you." Kagome tells me.

"I know, you have all been there for me 12 years ago and even now. But I know I have to give effort in trying to move on." I say with a smile.

They all look at each other with a sad look. Lady Kaede guides me to sit down, Rin and Shippo sits beside me. We then all had a quiet breakfast together. Afterwards, I tell them that I'll be going on a walk to try and clear my mind, I told them to not worry about me, I'll be back by night. I go back to my hut and I pick up the cherry blossom flower that Naraku placed in my hair that day. I place it inside my kimono and I head out. I walk out of the village and I walk towards the waterfall, The Summer air is warm. When I finally arrive at the waterfall, I realized that I haven't cleaned myself in a while either. I shed my kimono and I step inside the cool water, shivers sends through my body. I walk through the current and I sit down and lean back against the rocky ledge. My long hair floats around me like black liquid in the clear water. The sunlight feels warm but the water feels cool. I then submerge my head underwater, the warmth disappears and I'm surrounded by the cool water. It was calming, it numbs me. I felt it comforting, it numbs everything, my thoughts, my feelings, my longing to have Naraku here with me. It also blocks out all the sounds of reality, I wanted to escape reality. Although I wish that this moment could last a bit longer, but I remember that I'm human. I surface and I gasp for air, my hair covers my face. I wipe them to the side and lean back agains the ledge again, I look up at the sky and I close my eyes. Without knowing, I doze off again. When I wake up, I assume it's mid afternoon now. I decided that I want to go to the flower field, I get up and out of the stream. I shake off the water droplets on my body and wait a little bit for the water to dry under the warm sun because I didn't have my towel with me. I feel slightly refreshed. I put on my kimono again and I head to the flower field. After walking for a few minutes, I finally arrive at the quiet flower field. As I walk through the field, I begin to tell myself that Naraku died for a good reason. Naraku's life wasn't forfeited without a good cause, the village is safe and the flower field is still beautiful. He was given a second chance in life and he has used that life and found love and to redeem himself by sacrificing his own life to save others. I smile at the thought, but I can't think of any excuses to convince myself that losing him was worth it. I feel tears start to well up in my eyes again, I sink down onto the ground and I bring my knees to my chest again as I disappear amongst the tall green grass with beautiful flowers shifting side to side. I inhale and exhale deeply to calm my aching heart, but I don't know how long I can tolerate it anymore. The tears refused to come out the past day and all day right now, but I want to let it out now that I'm alone. I bury my face in my palms.

"Why do you try to repress your heartache?" A voice asks me from behind.

I lift my head up and I look behind me. His white hair floats softly in the soft breeze, His golden eyes shining brighter than the ambers themselves, his white kimono making him look like a flawless statue. The crescent moon and magenta stripes on his fair face making him look elegant, but his expression is furrowed. Sesshomaru is here again, he's here at the flower field again where I am. I want to greet him but I don't even feel like getting up, I just turn back to looking out at the horizon.

"It's my own heartache, I do not wish to share it with others. I do not want to burden others with everything that I'm going through. How are you feeling? Are you ok now?" I ask him and say with a sigh.

"I'm fine now." He replies.

I hear him walking up beside me and sits down on my left, I couldn't really see his face from the nose down because of the big bundle of fur.

"I always thought that being human meant relying on one another is it not?" He asks me.

I turn to look at him, his words surprises me. A demon is reminding me that I have forgotten the meaning of what being a human is all about. He is right. I have everyone in my life who is here for me but I'm bottling everything up.

"I guess that I just wanted to seem strong…" I reply quietly.

"Sometimes, even the strong falls. Being strong doesn't mean that you have to hold everything in. I learned that being strong is when you have people who cares about you are there beside you through your hardest times." Sesshomaru says.

"You're right Sesshomaru, I realized now that trying to accomplish things on your own will be hard. Thanks for reminding me that I have caring people around me." I say with a smile as I look at him.

He shifts his amber eyes to me, his expression softening slightly.

"Are you ready to let your feelings out now?" He finally asks me.

I look at his eyes that is burning into mine, they were almost gauging out everything that I have buried deep down and enlightening them with the gold of his eyes. I remembered that he is like a big brother to me, and that I feel more comfortable telling him everything. I take out the cherry blossom flower from my kimono and I look at it and my bracelet, I feel tears finally starting to fall through my blurry vision.

"Naraku has finally been given a second chance at life to right the wrongs of his past life, he learned love, he found someone who loves him, he has finally found people who has finally come to accept him as him. Then to have his life taken away by such events, I just got him back. He saved my life by pushing me out of the way, and it caused him his own life. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye, I didn't even have a chance to tell him how much I needed him and loved him." I say finally crying.

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything he just listens.

"I feel so frustrated and unfair. He's a demon, he's not human. How can he die so easily? I may be naive but I just wish that he can come back again. I want him back here, I want to see his red eyes again." I say crying hard.

I feel congested to my chest, I'm crying so hard that I find it hard to almost breathe. I bury my face in my palms. I cry like that for a few seconds. I finally expressed my feelings, but I never thought it was this intense. I cried and cried, then I feel a gentle hold on my hand. I realize that it's a hand, I feel the long claws at the end of the fingers. I know it's Sesshomaru's hand, he pulls my hand away from my face, I lift my face up and look at him, his body has shifted slightly to face me, His ambers eyes holding my gaze.

"Come here." He says gently.

I'm confused by this, but I feel compelled by his soft words. He gently pulls me to him, I follow his guiding and I move closer to Sesshomaru. The next thing I know my arms go around his neck, his white hair brushing against my skin. He then pulls me gently into him and I am now sitting slighting in his lap, he holds my face next to his as he holds me to him. His body feels warm and comforting. He's comforting me I realized, I can hear his quiet breathing beside my ear.

"You can cry on my shoulder." He says beside me.

His words were like a spell, I close my eyes and the heartache comes back. Tears start to fall again from my eyes and I bury my face into his neck. Sesshomaru holds me close to him as he glides his hand gently through my hair. Just having him here with me is enough, I finally released all of my bottled up feelings, my heart feels lighter now. I stayed in his arms for minutes till my heart finally calmed down. Feeling him here beside me and having his warmth next time to me eases everything, I feel like a child again, how grateful I am to have him in my life. I lift my face away from his neck and I look at him. His face just a few centimetres away from mine.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, thank you for allowing me to break the chains and release my feelings. Thank you for always being here to drag me out of my own pain. I wish I could do something to repay you." I say to him with a smile.

Sesshomaru nods, he looks slightly sad. He lifts his right hand's index finger and wipes away the remaining tears on my face.

"Good to see you're at ease now. Your smile is enough. Be cheerful like how I've come to know you that night." He says.

He takes the cherry blossom from my hand and puts it in my hair. He shows me a subtle smile. I return it with my own. I bid Sesshomaru goodbye after about an hour with him, I then watch him leave. I close my eyes and inhale the sweet flower scents, I feel slightly at ease now. I decide to head back, I want to see Naraku one more time before I finally close this chapter in my life. The evening is slowly rolling in, I finally arrive back at the village, the stars are dazzling in the sky now one by one. I head to the hut that Naraku is in, I take a deep breath and I head inside. I close the door behind me and I look back at him. The flower wreaths still lay around him, he will be buried tomorrow. I walk up beside him and I sit down next to him. I gaze at his face. The quietness feels deafening. The candlelight flickers and crackles, the whole room having an orange wash. I take his hand in mine, I know I shouldn't disturb the passed, but Naraku's different, he's not human. I'll break the rules this time because I want to feel him again, his hand is cold, he lost his warmth along with his life. I kiss his hand and hold it against my cheek. I return to gazing at his face, his facial feature so define and pale.

"Our promises, I hope you'll take it with you wherever you'll go. I promise I won't find another to love, You'll always be the one Naraku. But the ones left behind will always suffer, I'm in so much pain right now, but Sesshomaru managed to help me release some of that pain. I have all these people beside me to help me, I'm grateful, but I want you back. You're a demon… how can you die so easily? How can you die again? You've redeemed yourself, you found love, you understood life, and what is important. A long life was waiting for us, a potential family. But it's gone forever now. It's my fault that you're lying here… I should have died, if fate existed then perhaps I was to die that day. I mean, a god has made a judgement on our life. You shouldn't have intervened. I'm a human, I will die eventually. I just wish you didn't jump in to save me, I did it for you but you didn't have to. I have broken my promise to not put my life in danger for you, but you shouldn't have broken yours. I wish I can see your eyes again, I want to remember those red irises that shone brightly in the sunlight, you'll never show me those crystals again will you?" I say quietly.

I feel my tears forming again and my chest feeling congested and tight, the heartache is returning. I close my eyes and lay my head agains the edge of the wooden platform. I don't know how long time has passed, but I didn't care, he is to be buried tomorrow so I want to stay with him for his remaining time.

"It's so rare to see such thing." An echoing voice suddenly says.

I open my eyes at the sudden surprise, I lift my head up and I look around. No one is here, the voice seemed to echo throughout the room, it was a feminine voice, so soft and beautiful. It sounded heavenly. Suddenly, a sphere of bright light forms in front of the door, my eyes goes wide as I comprehend what I'm seeing. Eventually the light slowly has a human form it looks familiar, I remember seeing it. A beautiful woman steps out of the light wearing a beautiful flowing white dress, she has the familiar white cloth draped over her head, and in her hands is a willow branch and a jade vase. It's her, it's that woman that stopped Lei Gong from preventing anymore harm. I stand up and look at her, she has a gentle expression on her face as she looks at me. She looks so kind and filled with compassion, I feel no fear as I see her, I'm captivated by her presence.

"Who are you?"I ask her quietly.

"I'm the Chinese deity of Mercy and Compassion, GuanYin." She replies, her soft voice resonating throughout the room.

She's a goddess of mercy.. that explains why. I just wished that she could have appeared sooner that day, but I understand that it's difficult for a deity outside of one's culture to enter into another. I'm just glad that she appeared before anymore casualties occurred, but Naraku's life wasn't able to to be saved. I'm grateful nonetheless It must've been difficult for her to be here as well.

"Why are you here?" I ask her again.

She smiles. She doesn't answer me, she walks towards the other side of Naraku, she almost seem as if she's gliding across the room, but the flowing of her dress tells me otherwise. Her facial appearance is beautiful, as expected as a goddess.

"It's my first time to see such relationship between a demon and a human, such love is evident that day when I saw you and this demon named Naraku. It intrigued me, demons are evil and were to be banished in the Chinese culture. But you, you have fallen in love with a demon. I have seen how distraught you were child, I wanted to give you my compassion." She says.

She came here to make sure that I'm alright, a foreign goddess has personally come here to show her sympathy for me. Such thing exists…it's unbelievable. I thought that all Chinese deities were like Lei Gong, but knowing GuanYin, I realized that I have judged too quickly. Even Lei Gong was ruthless, but I understand that he was given a task and it was his job. Every culture is different, we just have to understand bit by bit of one another. I bow to her.

"Thank you for coming here, and yes, Naraku is the love of my life. I don't see him as a demon, I just see him as the person that I love. I miss him, He had the most beautiful and unique eyes that I know, he was so human despite being a demon. I just wish that things didn't turn out this way." I say with a sigh.

She walks over to me and guides me to look at her.

"Every life is important, an ant, a dog, a bird. A flower. If Naraku did not love you, he would not have jumped in to save you." She reminds me.

Guanyin is right… I told him that a long time ago. True love is about protecting the ones you love dear, even if it means sacrificing oneself.

"He had such a long life ahead of him… I just wish that that he could live it out with me. Every day and every minute." I quietly say.

GuanYin then takes my hand, her hand is soft and smooth, slightly cool to the touch almost making you think if you're touching air or a smooth statue. She then guides me to sit down, a rotating pink lotus flower then forms underneath her and she sits down on it with her legs crossed as she sits in front of me.

"Child, tell me your story with this demon that you love so dear. Perhaps it can help ease your heart and relive the beautiful memories. Memories may be painful, but they are also beautiful, especially for a mortal." She says softly.

She's right. I nod, and I proceed to tell her everything from the first day that I met Naraku 12 years ago till now. By the time that I finished, an hour has gone by. As I told GuanYin the fond memories, I didn't realize how much I was smiling, it almost seem as if I was reliving through them again. Guanyin listened to every word that I said, her facial expression soft and calm.

"Such long history, demons and mortals co-exist in Japan, it's enlightening. Demons and demons love exists in Chinese culture, deities and deities, and occasionally demons and deities, but never a mortal and demon. You also said that Naraku was evil, then he became reborn. He learned about life and redeemed himself, but unfortunately lost his life again. Such shame." She says with a slight sad expression.

"Yes, but I'm happy that he was able to feel true happiness in his second life."

"Indeed, never thought that a demon could change, he is a demon I believe, deserve redemption." She adds.

She then turns her head slightly to look at Naraku, she gazes at him then stands up. What is she doing? What is she sensing. She then walks over to him, I stand up and stop behind her. She then hovers her hand over Naraku's body with the willow branch. She then turns back to me, her expression slightly furrowed.

"What is wrong?" I ask her curious.

"The slowly fading aura that I just felt from his body, is incomplete." She says.

"Incomplete? What do you mean?" I ask her confused.

"He may have came back to life despite having died once, but his soul was incomplete upon his rebirth." She says.

What? What does this mean? Naraku's soul was never fully intact? Then how could he live by having an incomplete soul?

"But how is he able to live till now?" I ask her.

"He's not a mortal, he's a demon, perhaps his immortality was the aspect the kept him alive." She tells me.

I start to feel a slight hope in my heart as I hear that. I can't help but wonder if he's able to come back to life if we find the other half of his soul.

"Guanyin, please, is it possible to revive him again if we complete his soul?" I ask her falling onto my knees bowing to her.

"Perhaps, But his aura is fading by the day, it may be impossible but I think if effort is put in, it may become possible." She says with a gentle nod.

"But how? My friends tried to revive him with all they know, a powerful object called the Shikon Jewel may have been possible but it's gone. How will we ever find that second half…" I say suddenly feeling depleted.

"When a road is blocked or when a path ends, giving up may seem like the only thing left, but if it's possible, you create your own path. I will lend you my help." She says taking my hand and helping me stand up again.

"How?" I ask her searching her eyes.

"I can't straight-out help you, but I will tell you something that can help you find the help that you might require." She says.

I nod right away, I will listen, I will follow all of her instruction.

"Your deities may not appear to mortals, but we do. All your deities have their own counterpart in the Chinese culture, and this is the story of one goddess in the Chinese culture. When the world was created, mortals did not exist. A goddess born from the personification of creation itself, created little figures one by one with mud. She gave life to each figure and these figure transformed into mortals. She was given the title as the creator goddess, she even repaired heaven itself. Thus making her one of the most important deity in Chinese culture." Guanyin tells me this story.

I seem slightly confused, but I listened carefully.

"Are you telling me to go find this creator goddess?" I ask her finally catching on after reading between the lines.

GuanYin slowly nods.

"But who is she and why this goddess specifically?" I ask her.

"She is the creator goddess herself, life is important to her, every life. The reason why this goddess may be your only answer, is because she has gone through the same thing that you are right now. The name I will not tell you, it is up to you to know her name." She says.

I nod, she has helped me more than I could ask for. She's given me a trial, she wants me to go on a mission to see something through, she wants to see just how much I love Naraku. If I truly love him, I will do anything to get him back, figure every riddle, get every answer, and travel as far as I have to and reach my goal before his aura completely fades away.

"But what happens when I finally figure out her name?" I ask her.

She then walks to the door and turns around to face me with a smile.

"When you finally know the name of this goddess, Travel east for 3 days until you see the highest mountain, You'll come upon a cave wth a golden snake door, your answer resides within. You must know her name first or you will never be able to proceed." She finally tells me and warns me.

I nod, I then drop to my knees and I bow to her.

"Thank you Goddess, Guanyin, thank you for everything that you have done for me. Thank you." I bow to her continuously.

"You seem to be a child filled with compassion and possesses such strong emotions for others regardless if they are a demon or not. Keep hold of those aspects, so that you won't lose yourself. Be happy child." She says with a nod.

"I will. Thank you Guanyin." I bow to her again.

I then see a bright light again and I close my eyes, the light illuminates the whole room with such divine power I can almost feel the light. Then a few seconds later, it vanishes, I lift my head up and Guanyin's gone. I bow one more time in gratefulness and respect. A divine intervention has given me hope, and it's a foreign intervention as well. I turn my body and I look at Naraku.

"I'll save you Naraku, wait for me." I whisper to him.


	27. Searching For The Hope

I give Naraku a kiss on his forehead, I then run outside. The moon is out and night has arrived, but I have to search for Inuyasha and the others. I have to tell them about what happened. I run through the village, the lanterns guiding my way as my sandals clicked clacked on the ground. It's just passed dinner, so I think they are still in the hut. After a minute or two I finally arrived outside of the hut, I stop and catch my breath from all the running, I then rush inside.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Miroku! Sango!" I shout as I step in.

They have just finished eating. They all look at me with a start, I'm really eager to tell them the possibility of bringing Naraku back to life.

"_, slow down. Come sit down, we saved you food." Lady Kaede says.

"Thank you Lady Kaede, but I have something important to tell you all." I say dropping onto my knees.

"_, what happened?" Sango asks me.

"Ok, I was just visited by someone and she told me a possibility of bringing Naraku back to life." I tell them.

All of their eyes widen in shock, and they become speechless.

"Who? Who told you that?" Miroku asks me.

The woman that stopped Lei Gong that day, she's a deity, the Chinese Goddess of Mercy, GuanYin. She told me that Naraku's soul isn't complete, when he was revived, he only had half of his soul, the other half is still out there. She told me that if we can get the other soul back in time before his aura completely fades, there's a possibility that Naraku can come back to life." I throw out words after another.

"Such thing is possible?" Sango asks still surprised.

"A goddess herself told me, I believe in her. She even told me how I can revive him, she said that a Chinese goddess that created mortals can help me. But first, I have to know her name, then travel 3 days towards east till I see the tallest mountain. A golden gate with snakes will await me and the creator goddess resides inside. I have to do this." I say.

"But do you even know where to begin?" Kagome asks me.

I sit there for a bit in silence.

"No... where am I going to find the name of this Chinese goddess..." I say quietly.

The whole room falls silent for a while, no one knows what to say.

"There's a neighbouring village about half a day away, it's more well off, if I remember, there's a library on ancient histories and myths. Japan was influenced by China, perhaps the library will contain Chinese history and myths as well." Lady Kaede suddenly says.

I feel hope fills me and I smile.

"That's wonderful! Thank you Lady Kaede!" I say with a bow.

I then turn to all of them, and I bow to them.

"Thank you all for everything that you have done for me till now. But this is a trial that I have to take in order to show just how much Naraku means to me. I'll leave tomorrow morning, please do not worry." I say to them.

Kagome comes over to me and helps me up. She looks at me with a smile, her big brown eyes reflecting the candlelight.

"You're our little sister, we're not going to let you go alone. We all know how important Naraku is to you, and we will help you get his soul back." She says.

I look at her surprised, they are going to help me...

"Kagome..." I say dazed.

"We are practically family_. Don't carry the burden yourself, we all know the feeling of losing a loved one. We will help you find this goddess and bring Naraku back to life." Miroku says kindly.

"Thank you..." I reply with a smile.

Tears start to well up in my eyes from all the support.

"Stop getting all mushy, you're losing your beauty." Inuyasha says with a huff.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells at him.

"It's good to see the fighting side of you again_. We'd feared that you will never return to your old self." Sango says with a gentle smile.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I will be persistent and I will be strong, that way I can go after this goal. But I've decided, if it doesn't work out... I'll tell myself that I tried my hardest. I'll let Naraku go, but I will always love him and only him." I tell them with confidence.

They all nod with renewed smiles. I ate a little, it feels nice to be filled with hope once again. I bid all of them goodnight and I head back to my hut, I change into my nightwear and I lay down onto the futon. I look up at the wooden ceiling, the moonlight filling the room with a serene dim wash of grey. I want to sleep but my mind is filled with Naraku and the fact that I can save him, adrenaline runs through me.

"If everything works out, I hope that the new you will still be the you that I know. I hope that you will still remember me and still love me." I say quietly.

I then close my eyes as I finally force my heart and mind to calm down, before I know it, I fall asleep. Guess the days of stress finally took its toll on me, to sleep with hope in my heart instead of pain, it feels comforting. When I open my eyes, I can hear the birds chirping outside in the warm Summer morning. I sit up and I rub my eyes, I stretch and I look out the bright window.

"Time to start my search for this goddess." I say to myself.

I quickly change into my red kimono, I wash up and I head to the big hut. I open up the curtain, the dim room greets me with the warm smell of breakfast. Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Lady Kaede are all inside.

"Morning everyone." I greet them with a bow.

"Morning_." Lady Kaede replies.

They all greet me with a smile. Not long after, Rin, Shippo, and the kids all come running in. We all sit down and enjoy a nice breakfast.

"We better finish up fast or else we won't have enough time to get to the village." Kagome says.

"You're right, let's hurry." Miroku says.

"Not all of us need to go. Sango, you can stay here and help out Kaede if she needs anything." Inuyasha says.

"Sure, I won't be coming along then_, I hope you'll be able to find the answer. I'll ask around the village and see if anyone knows anything by chance." Sango says with an apologetic expression.

"Thanks a lot Sango, it means a lot." I reply with a smile.

"Can I come?" Shippo asks.

"Of course you can come Shippo, I will need all the help I can get." I say kneeling down to pick him up.

Shippo nods, his emerald eyes glistening in the light.

"If we're done, then let's go." Kagome says getting up.

I bid Lady Kaede, Rin, Sango, and the kids goodbye as Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and I departed. I went to retrieve Boshi, Miroku took a horse from the stables as well. Kagome will be on Inuyasha's back, Shippo climbed onto Boshi and places himself in front of me and held onto Boshi's mane. This way we can travel faster, we go to the exit of the village and head towards the direction of the neighbouring village.

"Let's get there as soon as we can so that we will have more time to search." Miroku says.

"Thank you all again for doing this." I say to them.

"We're practically family_, keeps saying "thank you's" makes us seem so far away. We're glad we can help." Kagome says with a smile.

I nod and smile back at them.

"Oh quit yapping, let's go before noon rolls in." Inuyasha grumbles.

Kagome grabs Inuyasha's left ear and pulls, Inuyasha's head jerks back.

"Ow! Why you pulling at my ear?!" Inuyasha yells.

"Can't you be anymore kinder?" Kagome scolds him.

I burst out laughing, it's been so long since I laughed... Without another word, Inuyasha dashes forward with Kagome on his back, his silver white hair flowing behind him. I give Miroku a nod.

"Hold on tight Shippo." I say to him.

"I'll be fine." Shippo says with a cute smile.

Miroku and I snap the reigns of our horses and we gallop after Inuyasha, we travelled non-stop for hours. The Summer sun follows us as the wind pass us in a rush, my mind filled with endless thoughts and adrenaline. I can't help but think of the day when I can see Naraku's eyes again. The morning soon ends and afternoon rolls in to take on its role, we stop on top of a hill after hours.

"Looks like it's the village, we finally arrived." Miroku says.

Not too far away, we can see a pretty big village that looks well organized and flourished. It looks like another 10-15 minutes of riding to get there.

"Well, shall we finish to third base?" Kagome asks.

"Stop throwing in your modern terms Kagome sheesh." Inuyasha grumbles.

"I'm trying to lighten up the mood Inuyasha." Kagome retorts and tugs his ear again.

Miroku, Shippo, and I all laugh again. With a simultaneous nod, we all gallop down the hill towards the village. Minutes go by and we finally arrive at the entrance of the lively town, people are walking about, people at stalls looking at goods and eating at small restaurants. It's such a sight, almost like my home village. We don't have time to lose, we start looking for the library in the village. We asked villagers where their library were and they said it's on the other side of town, we walk through the town following the directions we were given. 8 minutes later, we finally arrive outside of the library that we were searching for. Turns out it's located on the more quieter side of town, it looks more spiritual on this side as well. I tie Boshi to a wooden pole and so did Miroku, Shippo jumps down onto the ground and scampers up the stairs to the library entrance.

"Let's go!" Shippo shouts.

"Shhhh, you have to be quiet Shippo." Kagome says putting a finger to her lips.

Shippo covers both of his hands in front of his mouth, I smile at his cuteness.

"Shall we proceed?" Miroku asks.

"Yea." I nod in response.

The 5 of us all head inside of the library, the moment that we entered I'm greeted by rows of wooden shelves filled with scrolls and bounded books. The interior looks beautiful and ancient, the sunlight shines through the windows that were built around the large structure. There are quite a few people inside reading and looking through isles of books, although beautiful but I feel slight stress slowly developing inside of me. Kagome noticed and touch my arm.

"What's wrong_?" She asks me concerned.

"There's so many books and scrolls... when will we ever finish?" I ask her.

"Don't worry, in every library it is sectioned off. We just need to look in the myth section and Chinese section and hopefully we'll find something. Since Guanyin told you that this said goddess that we are looking for is really important, I'm sure we'll find her name. Don't lose faith." Kagome says.

That's right, I can't lose faith. For Naraku, I'll do whatever I have to do.

"I won't lose faith. Thanks Kagome." I say.

"And don't forget we're all here to help you search too." Miroku reminds me.

"Stop talking guys, or else we won't be able to finish by tomorrow." Inuyasha says walking into an isle.

"Inuyasha's right, I'll ask the librarian for guidance. You guys start searching." Miroku says.

We all nod. Kagome, Shippo, and I then each take a isle to look through. The shelves were lined with neatly organized books, I don't even want to touch them because they look sacred. From a space through the shelves, I can see Inuyasha just rummaging through scrolls and books. Miroku comes back soon after and guides us to the isle that contains myths of ancient Asia, both sides of the isle counts. Apparently the librarian is only substituting for the actual owner, he only knows what each isle's category is but that's about it.

"I feel like my eyes might pop out of my sockets afterwards." Inuyasha says.

"Suck it up Inuyasha, we're doing this for_'s sake." Shippo tells him.

Shippo then hops onto the second shelf from the ground and grabs a book and starts reading.

"Let's start." Kagome says with a determined look.

"Yea." I reply with determination of my own.

We then all start on each end of the isle and grabbed a scroll or book and start reading, the flipping of pages and unwinding of scrolls fills my ears. I focus and keep in mind of this creator goddess and who she might be, so that in case I find anything that can fit her description. We searched and searched, one book after another, one scroll after another. Hours goes by, the afternoon sun has turned into the early evening.

"Any luck you guys?" Inuyasha asks all of us.

"No, I only found Informations on Japanese gods and goddesses so far." Miroku says.

"Neither did I, I only found some things on China's history." Shippo replies with a sigh.

"Same here, guess we just haven't come upon the right book yet, we still have about half of the isle to go through." Kagome says.

"If you guys are tired, then you guys should take a break. It's been hours already, thanks for helping me out. I'll try my best to get through the rest of the isle as much as I can." I tell them.

"We can't let you do that_, you won't be able to get far at all." Kagome says with a frown.

"I'll be fine, who knows, perhaps it's could be the next book or scroll. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I assure them.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asks.

"Yea, I'll let you know when I find something." I reply with a nod.

"Alright then, it's been hours indeed. Let's go out and buy something to eat, we all had a long day. Do you have anything that you want to eat?" Miroku asks me.

"No, anything will be fine. Thanks." I say with a smile.

"Good luck_. We'll be back soon." Shippo says.

I nod and ruffles his auburn hair. They all give me a nod, they then go out again to town. I inhale and let out a sigh, for Naraku, I'll do my best. I grab a book and I start flipping through pages going through every book, in no time, half an hour goes by, and another, and soon, two hours. I feel my mind going numb. I ate a little of the food that Miroku and the others bought and quickly returned to reading, they returned to help me search as well. It's hard fo find the book that you're looking for when no titles are written on the outside of such manuscripts, it's frustrating. The sun has now completely set, there are still a few people in the library including us. The quiet candles flickers in the large room, creating dancing shadows. I hear Shippo flop down onto the floor and lets out a sigh.

"I'm beat, my mind is numb from all the reading." Shippo whines.

I can't blame him, I feel my mind going numb as well.

"We still have a section to go through, but at this rate I don't think we'll make any progress." Inuyasha says.

"I guess you guys are right... perhaps tomorrow... let me go through one more book." I say depleted.

They all nod with tiredness, they sit down at a table and waits for me. I'm grateful to them all for helping, if they weren't here, I'd only still be 1/4 of the isle. I walk through the shelf and I see a very old book, it has a blue cover and bound together. It looks slightly different than the others, really different. The pages looks old and yellow, it intrigues me. I take it off from the shelf and I glide my hand over the cover, a layer of dust covers the book. I wipe it off, it seems as if no one has touched it in a while. I open the paper cover and onto the first page. It says "The Story of Nüwa." My eyes goes wide as I read this, it sounds foreign. I flip to the next page and I see an ink drawing, it's of a woman, well, top body of a woman and bottom half of a snake.

"Guys!" I shout.

I then take the book and I find Kagome and the others. They all look at me surprised like I woke them up from their sleepiness, I sit down between Kagome and Miroku and put the book down.

"Did you find it?" Inuyasha asks me.

"I'm not sure, but I think this could be it. Let's read through it." I say to them.

"In Chinese mythology, the world was empty in the beginning, no sun, no moon, no mountains or rivers. That was when the personification of creation itself was born, his name was Pangu. He was born from a cosmic egg, and when he stood, he separated the heaven and earth and thus created ground and sky. When he died, each part of his body turned into an element of earth, his body created rivers, mountains, sun, moon, wind fire, and rain. Among his creations was the goddess and god, Nüwa and Fuxi. They were deemed as creator deities in Chinese mythology. Nüwa is the more prominent figure of the two because it is said that she created humans and living things. Nüwa used mud and created figures and gave them life. Nüwa did not just give life but she also repaired the pillars of heaven when it was damaged by two gods' quarrelling. Nüwa became a major figure in Chinese mythology and a dominant figure amongst the deities themselves. Nüwa and Fuxi were both born from Pangu's creation, thus making them siblings, but they also became lovers. Unfortunately, Fuxi was half mortal. Fuxi lived for 197 years and died after teaching hunting, fishing, and domestications among humans. He was the first emperor. With his death, Nüwa was left alone for the rest of her life without her love by her side. Although she can give life to others, but she's unable to bring back the one she loves..." I read the faded words.

"This is her then... the creator goddess we're looking for." Kagome says with smile.

"We did it..." I say quietly.

A rush of happiness fills me, I finally found the name, it's Nüwa, the creator goddess. As I read it, I realize just how similar we are, we both lost the one we love, yet she's been alone all this time, and still is. Even a goddess feels heartache. I close my eyes, a silent tear falls.

"We finally found the answer. Let's get some rest and return back to the village in the morning." Miroku suggests.

"Good idea, we really need the rest. We have to set off for the 3 day journey as soon as possible so that we can find this Nüwa goddess." Inuyasha says stretching.

"Indeed, let's find a inn and turn in for the night." Miroku says.

I close the book and I place it back on the shelf where I took it from. I quietly say a thank you in my heart, and I follow the others out of the library. We return to the centre of the village and found a inn to stay the night. The moon is silently illuminating the warm night, but my heart still feels empty. Miroku and Inuyasha are sharing a room, while Shippo, Kagome, and I share a room. I finished washing and so did Shippo, Kagome is washing up right now. Shippo literally collapsed and falls asleep right away. I pull the cover over him, and shift his tail to the side so that his back touches the futon. I then walk up to the window and look out, lanterns lights the streets and there are still some people outside. The room is silent but with Shippo's quiet snoring, my mind begin to go into a spiral of thoughts.

"_?" I hear Kagome's voice say from behind me.

I turn around and see her sliding close the door, she's dressed in her nightwear. She comes up to me and looks outside with me. I let out a tired sigh.

"I worry, I worry so much about everything. I worry that by the time we find this goddess, Naraku's remaining aura would have completely faded by then. I also worry that when we do find her, she won't be able to bring him back, because she was unable to bring back her own lover." I say feeling stressed out.

I place both of my palms over my face and rub my eyes, trying to hold back tears of frustration. Kagome's kind and gentle hand strokes my back and hugs me.

"Everything will be alright_, have faith remember? For Naraku, and for your future happiness. If this Guanyin goddess didn't think that Naraku could've been saved, she wouldn't have told you about this Nuwa goddess. We'll set out as soon as we can, I'm sure Naraku's remaining aura will hold out until we get there. Get some rest alright?" Kagome says with a comforting smile.

"Yeah... I'll hold onto that faith. Guess the fear just finally took its toll on me. I say that I'll move on if things won't work out...but I don't think I can... I don't think I can move on from losing Naraku." I say finally confessing.

"You won't lose him, I'll make sure of that. We'll get his remaining soul back and we'll revive him. But we won't be able to if we don't have your persistence and confidence. Alright?" She says.

"Absolutely, I'll stay strong. Thanks Kagome for the pep talk." I reply with a smile.

'Good, now, let's get some rest." Kagome says.

I nod and follow her back to our futon, we both smile as we see Shippo snoring away. We both lay down and eventually fall asleep. When I open my eyes again, the morning sun is already up and the warmth of the sun hits my face. It's soothing, I look to my side and Kagome is not in the room, I think she went to get Miroku and Inuyasha. I sit up and stretch, Shippo is still snoring away but we have to get up now so that we can head back home. His auburn hair is a mess, and his fox tail is all fluffed. I gently pick his small body up and hold him in my lap, he's slightly drooling and I laugh at his childlike appearance. After 12 years, he still looks the same as he did when I first met him. Demons and their immortality, wish I was young again, back to when none of these heartaches, pain, and lost filled me. But then again, if I was young again, I might not have met Naraku, because fate would have changed. I need to take responsibility, and I need to find myself in this life event. I gently stroke Shippo's hair down and smooth out his tail, I tickle his fox feet and then stroke his cheek.

"It's time to wake up Shippo, we're going home." I say to him as I gently shake him.

Shippo groaned and opened his slightly swollen eyes, his bright emerald eyes are gorgeous in the bright sunlight.

"Enghhhh... Good Morning_." Shippo mumbles.

"Morning Shippo, let's get ready." I say to him with a smile.

All of us washed up and ate breakfast, we then retrieve the horses and we head back to Lady Kaede's village. Another half day of travel but it's for something important. It also reminds me of those days that I would travel half a day just to see Naraku at the Cherry Blossom Tree, how I wish I can do that at least. Even if Naraku loses his memories again, I just want him back and alive. That's all that I want, I know that the memories would come back again if we can find that spark of love between us. If only... The wind moves with us, and the sun guides us, the grass rustles beneath us, and the sky accompanies us. The morning slowly changes to the afternoon, Inuyasha's white hair and red kimono flutters in the breeze as he runs across the plains, Miroku's staff clinks together in rhythm of the horse's gallop. Afternoon soon shifts to the early evening, the once bright blue sky has transitioned in fiery orange and cool purple. We can see Lady Kaede's village not too far away.

"We're finally back." Miroku says.

After a long day of travel, we finally reached our destination. Another few minutes and we finally arrive back into the village, after placing Boshi and the other horse back into the stable, we head to the big hut. Rin, Sango, Lady Kaede, and the children are all there.

"You guys are back." Sango says with a start.

"Yes, we're back. And we did make progress." Miroku replies.

He picks up his twin girls as Sango hold their son. Inuyasha flops down onto the mat and starts eating the food on the table.

"Yea we finally found the goddess's name." Inuyasha says between mouthfuls.

"Oh? That's great news, tell us about this goddess." Lady Kaede says pouring tea for everyone.

Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and I all take a seat around the table.

"Her name is Nuwa, she is the Chinese creator goddess. She had a lover named FuXi who was half immortal. He died and Nuwa was forever alone without her love. I think Goddess Guanyin wants me to find her may be because, we both lost someone that we loved." I tell them all.

"Perhaps. Now that you found her name and her history, when are you leaving for the journey to find this Nuwa goddess?" Lady Kaede asks.

"As soon as possible, most likely tomorrow morning, that way, we can find her before Naraku's remaining aura will completely fade away.

"In that case, then you need to rest up. Are all of you going?" Rin asks us.

"Well, I am, I'm sure Inuyasha will have to too." Kagome says.

"I will as well, how about you Sango?" Miroku asks.

"I'll come too, looks like I'll have to leave the children in your care Lady Kaede." Sango says turning to her.

"Don't worry, Rin and Shippo are here." Lady Kaede nods.

"I want to come too." Shippo mumbles.

"I wish I can bring you along, but it might be dangerous. It's best if you stay here." I say crouching down to look at him.

"There's also something else." Inuyasha suddenly adds.

We all turn to him. Inuyasha puts down his empty bowl and his ears twitches. He then looks at us with his blazing amber eyes.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"We're going to have to bring Naraku with us." Inuyasha says.

My eyes goes wide, we have to take Naraku with us? Would that even be possible? I suppose it may be necessary to bring Naraku's body with us, that way when we find Nuwa, she can see the situation.

"How? How are we going to take his body with us?" I ask him.

"Putting him on a horse may be a bit much, we're going to have to place his body in a way that won't cause too much disturbance to his body." Miroku says.

"But with what? Putting him in a coffin may be much, putting the coffin on a cart will just drag us down and could damage the body with all the movements." Sango says.

"For now, let's get some rest, we can figure it out first thing in the morning. I'm sure we will find a way." Kagome says.

We all nod. I let out a tired sigh, I bid all of them goodnight and I head out. I look up at the quiet round moon, it's so bright and round, beautiful but lonely. Instead of heading back to my hut, I want to visit Naraku. I carry myself quietly through the town and head to the lonely shrine, my sandals creating silent crunches on the dirt road. I stop in front of the shrine and I inhale and exhale, I open up the wooden door and my eyes land on Naraku's quiet and motionless on the wooden platform. He still looks the same, at least from a distance. I close the door quietly and I walk up to him. As I got closer, I can see just how pale his face his, he is slowly losing his essence of his beauty and aura. It pains me to see that, he looks older, and so weak. We have to hurry and find the other half of his soul before it's too late, I glide my right index finger gently down his face. How I hope that I can feel a jolt or a subtle reaction from him...but nothing. I close my eyes and I feel my chest feeling congested and painful, perhaps I shouldn't have visited him tonight.

"Have faith in me Naraku... Hold on just a little bit longer. Believe in me, I'll bring you back, my love. I quietly say.

I then lean my forehead against his, his skin feels cold. It's not the soothing coolness that I felt before, it's cold, like ice cold, dead cold. I pull my head away from his and I whisper a goodnight. I then head out, I quietly walk back to my hut. I open the door, the creaking sound fills my senses. I look inside, it's dark since no candles are lit. It feels empty, lonely, I sigh again in attempt to release that congested feeling deep down in my chest. I step inside and I close the door, with the help of the dim moonlight I change into my nightwear. I lay out my futon and slide under the covers, I look up at the dark ceiling. As I looked, I feel my mind going blank, almost as if all of my consciousness is being sucked into an abyss. Since there's nothing for me to focus on as I look up above me, I unknowingly fall asleep. When I wake up, I can see the rising sunlight. What time is it? I sit up and rub my eyes, the room is still slightly dim, it must be 5 or 6 in the morning. Why did I wake up at this time? I fell asleep right? I usually wake up at 9 or 10, but today I woke up at 5-6. Was it because of the upcoming journey? Perhaps. I yawn and I know that I can't fall asleep again, I get up and change into my red kimono. I fold up my futon and I head out, the sun is still rising itself. The village is quiet with only the chirping of crickets breaking the dead silence, I head to wash up and wait for the others to wake up at their usual time, after washing up, I don't know what else to to do as I look out at the horizon, the golden orange and red of the rising fiery sun in the summer is beautiful. Perhaps a visit to the flower field will be nice, I then proceed to head out of the village. The rising sun is beautiful to look at as I walk through the serene road, not long afterwards I finally arrive at the field, the warm summer air is pleasant and comforting in these lonely days. I walk into the field that I haven't been to in such a long time, as I walked, a gentle wind blows across the field. I stop and I look around, my eyes sees something walking across the field not too far away. I smile as I see his graceful figure, his white hair swaying behind him.

"Sesshomaru..." I say quietly with a smile.

I follow his graceful movements until we come to the converging point, he stops just a bit off to the side of me. His amber eyes glistening in the rising sun.

"Morning Sesshomaru, what are you doing here at this time?" I ask him softly.

"The rising sun is calming when you see it just at its peak." He replies.

"It is, I don't think I've ever seen the sun rising so early before. It just seems that today I woke up at the right time, and in the right place to see this beauty." I say with a smile.

"It seems that you are to set out today to find this goddess." Sesshomaru suddenly says.

I look at him surprised, but then nod.

"Yes, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and I are all going together. How did you know?" I ask him.

I haven't seen him since that day that he comforted me, to be honest I kind of missed talking to him. Sesshomaru looks back at the rising sun. His magenta facial markings defining his flawless appearance beautifully.

"Rin told me. Also, it's a bit hard when you're all discussing it so loudly together, you don't know who can hear it, and for demons with acute senses, it's quiet easy." Sesshomaru says as a matter of factly.

I let out a small laugh.

"I suppose you're right." I say with a sigh.

"What seems to be bothering you?" He asks me after a few seconds of silence.

"We're taking Naraku with us because we think that way, the goddess can see the situation and understand it better. But, we're stuck on how we're going to take his body with us. A horse won't work because it can disturb his body, a coffin and a cart won't make much difference and damage his body more and slow down the travel. It's stressing me out." I tell him.

I hold my right arm with my left and I look out at the bright sun, I want to lose myself in the ring of light, but I know it's not possible. I squint my eyes as I look at it.

"Put him on A-un." Sesshomaru says out of the blue.

I look at him, A-Un? My eyes suddenly go wide in realization.

"You mean the flying dragon-horse demon that accompanies you and Master Jaken?" I ask him.

"Precisely. Flying in the air will prevent extra movements that can disturb the body. I'll accompany you along this journey, and I will bring A-Un and Jaken with me." Sesshomaru says.

I look at him dumbstruck. He has done so much for me up to this point, how could I ever thank him. He's like a spark of light in a dark tunnel.

"Why are you doing so much for me Sesshomaru? I never gave you anything in return but yet..." I ask him gazing into his fiery eyes.

He turns his face to look at me, the crescent moon standing perfectly in the middle of his forehead.

"I said that as long as you smile, it is enough." He replies.

I feel so grateful to him. I close the distance between us and I wrap my arms gently around his strong body, the large bundle of fur around his arm tickles my skin. I rest my forehead against his broad chest, just below the metal guard around his upper chest.

"Thank you for everything, I promise, I'll repay you one day. I promise." I tell him quietly.

I feel Sesshomaru's right hand touch my hair and glide down and strokes my head.

"Now go, Prepare yourself, I'll retrieve A-Un and Jaken." He tells me.

I let go of him, and step back. His eyes following me as I pull myself away from him.

"See you soon." I tell him.

Sesshomaru gives the most subtle nod and then gestures me with his head for me to go. I give him a smile, I then turn around and run back to the village. My hair flies behind me as I run through the tall grass. A new confidence has bloomed within me, along with my missing strength both in my heart and determination, and it's because of Sesshomaru. We can finally set off today, but before that, I'll watch the morning sun take its spotlight on the stage which is the sky itself.


	28. Gateway To An Awakening

Another 3 hours goes by, and finally, the sun is high in the morning sky and people are out and about now. I don't have much to take with me, except for one thing. I look at the wooden table in the middle of the room, I walk over to it and kneel down, I pick up the delicate beauty that's lying on the smooth wood. I touch the velvet petals of the single cherry blossom flower that Naraku gave me, it's still pink but slightly losing its beauty. I sigh and tuck it inside my kimono next to my heart, I then head to the big hut to meet up with the others. After a few minutes, I finally arrive outside of the hut. I can smell the nice aromas of a warm breakfast, I head inside after lifting up the curtains. I see Sango, Kagome, and Lady Kaede already up, it also seems as if Kagome and Sango are all prepared. Sango has changed out of her daily kimono and has changed into something more breathable and adjustable, her hair is in a ponytail. Kagome is still in her Priestess attire but I can see her bow and arrows against the wall. They are all helping Lady Kaede with breakfast.

"Morning." I greet them with a bow.

"Morning_, are you prepared?" Sango asks me.

"Yes I am, Where is Inuyasha and Miroku?" I ask them.

"They are preparing the horse and telling the local priests that they will have to take over the exorcism job while we're gone. They are also trying to find an idea on how to take Naraku along with us" Kagome replies setting food on the table.

I help them out, and help Lady Kaede cook extra food for the trip.

"I see, well, I met up with Sesshomaru earlier, and he said that A-Un can carry Naraku on his back and fly in the sky. He said that way it won't cause extra disturbance to the body." I tell them with a smile.

"Oh? When did you meet up with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks me.

"Well,I woke up quite early today, maybe around 5-6? I couldn't fall back asleep again so I went out for a stroll at the flower field, and I happen to meet Sesshomaru and we watched the sunrise together. I told him about what has been bothering me and he said that he will come along and that way A-Un can carry Naraku on its back." I reply to her.

"Seems like you and Sesshomaru are pretty close despite him injuring you that time." Sango says.

I smile and I use my left hand and glide it across my silk kimono, just along my abdomen area on where the scar runs across.

"Yea, we have come to an understanding for one another, he's just as important to me as are all of you. I'm grateful to all of you." I say with a smile.

They all smile at me, they are my family, my second family.

"Since Sesshomaru says that A-Un can carry Naraku, then I suppose this dilemma is over. I'll go get Inuyasha and Miroku so that we can have breakfast, that way you can all set off." Lady Kaede says while exiting the hut.

Kagome, Sango, and I finish setting up breakfast and packing up the day's worth of food. A few minutes later, Lady Kaede is back with Rin, Shippo, the kids, Inuyasha, and Miroku. I greet them all and we all sit down and start eating breakfast.

"I heard that Sesshomaru will accompanying us and A-Un will be carrying Naraku's body?" Miroku asks me.

"Yes, he will meet up with us before we depart." I answer him.

"Ugh, why is he butting into our business?" Inuyasha groans.

"I don't know, but I'm grateful that he is. I hope that this trip will be a peaceful one between you and him." I say to Inuyasha with a pleading smile.

Kagome gently nudges Inuyasha on the arm, his ears twitches then flops down. We finish eating breakfast, Miroku goes to retrieve the horses, Inuyasha has gone to carry Naraku's body out from the shrine. Kagome, Sango, and I head to the entrance of the village with some necessities in our hands ready to tie them to the horses. Lady Kaede, Rin, Shippo, and the children all accompanies us to the exit. A few minutes of waiting, Inuyasha, Miroku, and the horses comes up to us. I slightly gasp as I see Inuyasha carrying Naraku's lifeless body on his back, his face looks so pale. His once sleek and black hair has lost its shine and started to become dull and frizzy, it's hard to think that he is a demon seeing him in this state. Inuyasha comes up to me and I walk up to the side of Inuyasha and I touch Naraku's face gently, his skin is cold as I peer into his motionless face. His long eyelashes doesn't flutter when I touch his face, and the reality of him being deceased for days suddenly hits me. I then gently give his cold hand dangling over Inuyasha's shoulder a squeeze.

"Let's go, we still have to meet up with Sesshomaru. Let's try to get as far as we can today." Miroku says.

"Yea. Let's go. You all take care for these few days." I say holding Lady Kaede's hand and looking at Rin and the little ones.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Hope everything will turn out alright." Rin says.

"I hope so too." I reply with a sigh.

"Stay safe you guys." Shippo says hopping onto one of the horses.

"We will, take care of the children for me alright Shippo?" Sango says fluffing out his hair.

"Yea yea." Shippo says trying to escape Sango's hand.

We bid them goodbye and hope onto our horses. Inuyasha carries Naraku's body on his back as we head along the dirt road towards further east, the horizon is endless. After traveling a bit away from town, we finally meet Sesshomaru.

"He really did come." Inuyasha grumbles.

We all approach him, he's standing there still like a statue looking out into the open plains. Jaken and A-Un are beside him waiting, A-Un patiently waits while Jaken is hopping around back and forth slightly impatient.

"Sesshomaru!" I call out to him as we stop a few feet away from him.

A-Un lifts its two heads and shoots out slight smoke for its nostrils, Jaken stop jumping and turns to look at us with an unamused expression. Sesshomaru turns around to look at us after hearing his name. I give him a smile.

"Oh It's Inuyasha." Jaken grumbles.

"Watch it or I'm going to kick you to the other side of the forest." Inuyasha growls at Jaken.

"Leave him alone Jaken." Sesshomaru orders him.

Jaken shrivels up slightly and hops onto A-Un. Miroku takes a step towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's amber eyes sweeping over all of us quickly.

"We appreciate your help with helping us transport Naraku's body." Miroku says to Sesshomaru.

"You shouldn't be the one thanking him Miroku. I should, I should thank all of you." I step and hold Miroku's arm.

I turn back to Sesshomaru and I walk up to him with a bow. He looks down at me with a neutral expression.

"Thank you for coming with us and helping me out Sesshomaru, it means a lot to me." I tell him.

"Desperation calls for desperate measures." He simply replies.

"Ya I suppose so, I seem pathetic huh?" I ask with a mocking self laugh.

"If only you think it is." Sesshomaru adds.

I give him a gentle smile.

"Alright stop talking, let's get going, I want to put Naraku down now too." Inuyasha cuts in.

Without another word, Inuyasha walks up to A-Un which Jaken is holding the reigns. He then place Naraku's body over A-Un's scaly body, A-Un let's out a deep grumble. Seems like its not really pleased to have a former enemy on its back. After Naraku is safely on A-Un's back, we turn to the direction of further east. I jump onto Boshi, Sango and Miroku jumps onto a horse. Kagome hops onto Inuyasha's back.

"Let's go find this goddess." Kagome says with energy in her rich voice.

We all nod, Sesshomaru without a reply jumps into the air, the lower part of his body slightly turns into a fading fog. His long white hair flowing behind him and his kimono fluttering in the wind, Jaken snaps A-Un's reigns and A-Un leaps into the air and flies after Sesshomaru steadily with Naraku on its back. The three of them are heading towards the horizon, we all look at each other.

"He'll never change." Inuyasha mutters.

"And neither have you, at least Sesshomaru is more open now." Kagome fires back at Inuyasha.

I smile, it's good to have some lively conversation and talk about things that aren't depressing. Without another second to lose, we all dash after Sesshomaru whom we can see flying gracefully in the sky not too far away in the distance. The wind immediately picks up around me, the summer air is warm despite zipping pass me. My hair flies around my face occasionally hitting me on the cheek, but it's all part of feeling the beauty of nature. We travelled for hours, the morning soon turns into afternoon, we stopped and had lunch, Sesshomaru stayed off to the side with Jaken. I asked him if he wanted to to eat something but he declined, I gave Jaken some food, A-Un ate the green grass. Inuyasha and Miroku laid Naraku's body onto the grass so that A-Un can rest a bit. We rested for about half an hour or so, then we picked up our pace again. We travelled for another few hours, the afternoon has now turned into evening. The sun is starting to set, the once blue sky has now turned fiery orange and brown with a slight splash of purple. We travelled on the endless earth towards a hope, my hope. Eventually, we stopped, the sun has dipped below the far mountains now, the sky is now completely dark, stars laces the quiet night as the crickets chirp. We camp next to a forest that lines the edge of the grassy plains, luckily there are some dirt so that we can set up a fire.

"Master Jaken, can you help us set a fire?" I ask him.

Jaken grumbles slightly but then holds his two headed staff in front of the pile of wood that Inuyasha brought back. Fire shoots out from one of the head and lights the wood, immediately the area around us are covered in a veil of red and orange. The crackling of fire fills our ears and the sparks of wood floats up into the air, we eat the remaining of the food that were packed. Once again, Sesshomaru stays away from all of us. Kind of wish he can join us, but knowing him, he would become very annoyed. After eating, we decide to turn in so that we can have an early start tomorrow. We bid each other goodnight, Inuyasha and Kagome slept together, Sango and Miroku are together. There's a blanket for me a well. Jaken slept against A-Un, Jaken snores so quickly it's unbelievable. I smile at the peaceful scene, I look around but I don't see Sesshomaru.

"Where did he go?" I ask myself quietly.

I'll find him later, I walk toward the tree, Naraku's body is laying against the trunk. I grab a blanket and cover his body up, I gently touch his cold face, his eyes are closed but his long dark eyelashes makes up for his concealed eyes. I give him a kiss on his cool forehead.

"2 more days and we'll reach our destination, just hold on a bit longer if you can hear me Naraku." I whisper quietly.

No response, I let out a sigh. I stand up, the fire still crackling away in between all of u keeping us warm. The summer night is warm but not too warm, the fire also keeps us alert as well just in case. I look around again, where could Sesshomaru be at? I look deeper into the forest, I don't think he'll be in there. I turn my head towards the wide open plains, not far away, I can see a grey silhouette standing in the middle of the field. I walk over to where the silhouette stood, the grass rustling beneath my feet. In no time, I can see the figure more clearly, it is indeed Sesshomaru. His white kimono stood out under the bright moon, he's looking up at the quiet sky. I stop a few feet away from him.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He suddenly asks me.

It caught me off guard, but I quickly regain my composure.

"I didn't know where you were, I wanted to look for you. Besides, I'm not quite sleepy just yet. How about you?" I ask him back.

" I see. I don't need sleep or rest as much as you humans do, I'm looking up at the sky and taking in the quietness." Sesshomaru answers me.

"Do you think of anything when you look up at the sky?" I ask him again.

"Never... I never thought of anything while looking up at the night sky for centuries." He replies flatly.

I look at him, his side profile perfectly defined with the red stripes on his face.

"For centuries? So, does that mean that you think of things now?" I clarify with him.

Sesshomaru doesn't respond for a few seconds, the gentle subtle night breeze carries his bangs around his face.

"Perhaps, something seems to be coming and going around in my thoughts every now and then." He finally answers.

"Well, I hope it's something pleasant." I reply with a smile.

Sesshomaru turns his head slightly and looks at me, in the night sky I can see the faint glimmer of his amber gems.

"I'd like to believe it is." He says.

I smile back at him, the two of us then look up at the sky for a while in silence, it's peaceful, just standing here with him makes everything tolerable and comforting.

"Do you think if we travel more and faster tomorrow, we might be able to reach the gateway sooner?" I ask him.

"I do not believe that." Sesshomaru says.

"Why is that?" I ask him curious.

"A journey like this cannot be cheated, The goddess Guanyin told you 3 days and 3 days only. The 3 days of travelling requirement must be fulfilled in order to reach our destination, even if we travel more and faster, I doubt we will even come close to the base of the mountain ranges. A journey given by the divine must be followed." He says clearing my curiosity.

"I see. I understand now. Sesshomaru, thanks again for accompanying us. For accompanying me." I finally say to him.

"You remind me of Rin, always cheerful and persistent. To see such traits fade from a being that relies on those traits is unfortunate. A person can die without losing their life, but when they lose their happiness and fighting spirit, that's when a person dies. I'm just helping you maintain those at least." Sesshomaru says quietly.

"I know, and I'm grateful for everything. I'll be heading to bed now. Try to get some rest if you can, or at least try? You had a long day too." I tell him.

Sesshomaru responds with a slight nod of his head.

"Goodnight then. See you in the morning." I bid him goodnight.

I give him one more smile and then I turn back towards the fire in the distance. I return back to the others, Jaken is snoring away, I see Inuyasha's dog ears slightly twitching , but he's snoring away too. I lay down near Naraku's body, I cover myself with the blanket and I close my eyes. The crackling of the fire lulls me to sleep. I wake up to the bright morning sun shining down on me, the warm Summer air surround me. I stretch and I sit up, I see Miroku and Inuyasha placing Naraku's body back onto A-Un's back, Sango and Kagome are packing things up, I realize that I need to get up now and help.

"Morning everyone."I greet them.

"Morning_, we have to get going soon." Sango says with a smile.

"Right." I respond.

I quickly get up and pack up the blanket, I then see Sesshomaru and Jaken coming back from somewhere.

"There is a small village up ahead, you can go there and buy food for rest of the journey. Lord Sesshomaru, A-Un and I will go on ahead and wait for you slowpokes." Jaken says in a high pitch voice.

"What did you just call us you little green pistachio?!" Inuyasha yells.

Jaken scampers and hides behind Sesshomaru. Kagome gives Inuyasha a smack on the arm.

"Be thankful Inuyasha, thanks to them we can find a place to stock up on food and anything else that we need." Kagome tells him.

Inuyasha's ears flops down slightly and he grumbles. We finish pack up and head to the village, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and A-Un flies on ahead. We travelled for about 20 minutes or so until we come upon a small village, quiet but serene. We hop off of our horses. I lift my left leg over Boshi in order to get off, just as my feet touch the ground. I feel my left wrist being tugged slightly.

"Ow." I let out unconsciously.

I look at my left wrist and I see the red bamboo bracelet getting caught on Boshi's reigns. I unhook it from the reigns, it has come loose slightly.

"At least it didn't break." I say with a sigh of relief.

The 4 of us head inside and walk around the village, we stopped by some street vendors that were selling food. Miroku bought enough for the next two days, we then exit out of the village and hop back onto our horses. We travel for about 10 minutes or so towards east.

"Sesshomaru is up ahead." Sango points out.

I look back ahead and I can see a figure in white standing still and looking out. Jaken and A-Un is standing on each side of him, and on A-Un's back is Naraku. We all head towards were he is, before we can reach him. Jaken waves at us and points up ahead, then he jumps back onto A-Un. Without looking at us, Sesshomaru leaps into the air again and starts flying ahead, A-Un runs and then leaps into the air as well following after their master.

"Guess he doesn't want to chit chat." Kagome says.

"Hmph." Inuyasha grumbles with an annoyed expression.

I suppose that's Sesshomaru, he doesn't want to waste his time with pointless chats perhaps? We all follow after him as we continue east. Like the previous day, we travel for hours, then we rest, then we continue on again. The sun rises from one side and rotates to the other end, the colors follows it as well starting from the cool blue to the warm red then to black. The second day eventually comes to an end as well, just like the previous day, we eat dinner, we talk for a little while and then sleep. Today though, there are no forests nearby, only the open field. So we could only camp out under the dazzling stars, well not that it's a bad thing. The fire though, we have to be careful not to have it catch onto the grass or else a big fire will be set a-blazed. We found some small rocks or pebbles and created a well like shape and set the fire inside so that it can be contained. After everyone heads to bed, I cover Naraku's body up with a blanket just like yesterday, his skin is becoming paler by the day, his once sleek and black hair is becoming duller by the minute, there are no shine anymore. But, one more day, one more day. Just hold on for one more day my love. I look around, Jaken is sleeping beside A-Un again, snoring away. I'm glad that they came along as well, I was able to get to know both of them better. The only person missing from this group, is somewhere off in the field. I scan the field and I see Sesshomaru sitting down on the dark grass, I walk over to him, the big bundle of fur that trails behind him lay around him, his knee length snow white hair looks like silk around him. He's still as a statue, I sit down beside him and immediately I can feel his strong aura. The aura that I haven't sensed from Naraku's body since...a long time.

"So did you sleep last night?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru doesn't reply for a few seconds, he just looks up at the sky.

"Like I said, I do not need sleep." He answers.

"Oh... right, forgot sorry." I reply with an embarrassed giggle.

"But I did rest my eyes for a few minutes last night." Sesshomaru adds.

I look back at him, he's still looking up at the sky, his jawline is is defined and flawless, I can see the faint glimmer in his eyes from the side. I smile.

"That's good. You know, you can try to be... even more open." I say softly as I look at the dazzling sky as well.

"Open with what?" He asks me.

"For examples feelings. You can tell others how you're truly feeling at times without trying to mask it somehow." I say.

"What if I don't want to?" Sesshomaru asks me back again.

"Well, I'm not forcing you, in the end it's all up to us. But, I feel that if you become just a bit more open, everything may be more easier, burdens can be relieved and pain can fade. Also, happiness is beautiful when it's shared. The time that Naraku and I were apart, it was because our true feelings and intentions were kept hidden, and that's what hurt us. When things are kept from the people we care about, it may seem like it's for the best, but in truth, it may push them away than pull us closer." I tell him.

I look at Sesshomaru, his brows are slightly furrowed, he doesn't look annoyed or mad, he looks deep in thought. The atmosphere seems a bit tense, I clear my throat to ease the tension.

"You can forget about what I said, I suppose it doesn't apply to a great demon like you. Uhm, what are you planning on doing after this journey?" I ask him.

I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy, my eyelids feel dry on the inside and heavy, my consciousness is fading in and out.

"I have no set destination or defined goal, my fate is in my own hands, when the day comes then I'll think about it." He replies.

"Right... I wish I can control my own fate..." I say with drowsiness.

Unable to stay upright anymore I tilt towards my left and I can feel my face fall on something soft and fluffy and then I begin to slide backwards, but something catches me before I completely topple back. I then lose my consciousness bit by bit until I'm completely asleep. I wake up to the bright sunlight shining down on me, I squint my eyes and then I realize that today is the last day until we reach the gateway. I suddenly shoot straight up, I feel my whole balance tilting and I begin to feel dizzy. I hold my head as I groan and slouch over slightly.

"Slow down there_, waking up too fast can cause dizziness." I hear Kagome say.

I look to my left and I see Kagome packing up her blanket while looking at me.

"Sorry, I just remembered that today is the last day of traveling." I tell her slowly regaining my equilibrium.

"Yes, we might not need the whole day, keep holding on to that hope_, you'll save Naraku." Kagome smiles at me.

I nod. I look around, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango are all packing up and getting ready. Naraku's already on A-Un's back again, Jaken is standing on A-Un's head. I look out into the near distance, I can see Sesshomaru standing still and looking out towards the far east. I should apologize for falling asleep on him last night, I quickly get up and pack up the blankets. After I finish with my things, I walk out to talk to Sesshomaru, the summer wind is blowing across the vast field, I can see his hair fluttering and swaying side to side like spider webs. I stop a bit behind him, he doesn't turn around to look at me.

"Are you all done packing? We should set off." He says unexpectedly.

"Yes I'm all packed, I'm just waiting for the others to finish what they need to do. Just want to say sorry for falling asleep on you yesterday during the middle of our conversation, I just couldn't stay awake anymore." I tell him.

"It was to be expected of a mortal, rests are required." He responds neutrally.

"Thanks for understanding. So today is the third day, we will reach the gateway today. Thanks again for co..." I say.

"_, let's go, we're all packed!" I hear Sango shout from behind us in the distance.

"Coming!" I reply back with a shout.

I turn back to Sesshomaru, he's still looking out into the distance.

"Do not lag behind." He simply says and start to walk towards the east.

I quickly run back to the others, A-Un and Jaken head after Sesshomaru. The other are already on their horses, I hop onto Boshi.

"Let's go and find the gateway today." I say to all of them.

"We've came this far, it's not like we're going to turn back now and lose all of our efforts." Inuyasha says as a matter of factly.

"You're right Inuyasha. Let's reach the final home run." I say giving Kagome a smile.

She returns the smile, and I look at everyone else, Sango and Miroku all give me a supportive smile, even Inuyasha despite his arrogant tone. We then snap the reigns of our horses and we head after Sesshomaru, Jaken and A-Un. The wind picks up immediately as we race across the plains, the bright sun guides our way as we travel towards the Far East. Time ticks and the sun rotates just like every other day, morning soon turns into the warm afternoon, and soon the once blue sky is now orange and purple. The grassy plains has become more rocky the further we travel, and we soon come upon rocky terrains as well.

"Looks like we're nearing." Miroku says looking around.

"Seems like it, but the mountains all seem to be equal heights." Inuyasha adds.

"The mountains and rocky terrains just seem to appear out of nowhere, I don't even remember seeing the path change." Sango says.

"You're right, seems like it must be a place that if you were given permission, than you can come upon it. Sesshomaru also said that, since it was a destination given by a divine deity, it doesn't matter if we travel fast or far, the 3 days requirement must be met." I say as I guide Boshi carefully.

We travel for a little bit more until we decide that our horses must stay where we are now because it seems as if we need to walk the rest of the way. We make sure to place them at an area that's flat enough so that they won't be in any danger.

"Looks like we need walk from here on out, I think we might be close. I can see a tall mountain up ahead not too far away that over towers all the others." Kagome says squinting under the blinding evening sun.

We all carefully walk over rocks and steep slopes, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and A-Un seem to be out of sight now. The mountains gets higher and steeper as we continue on, The sun is setting by the minute we need to hurry before we're unable to see anything. Inuyasha leads the way and Miroku is last, it's tiring but we've come this far already. As I walk, my left foot suddenly step on some small pepples and my foot slips off from the ledge on the right of me due to the rolling of the small stones. By now, we are a 40 something meters off of the ground. I gasp as I begin to fall, I feel my body weight dragging me down. I reach out my left hand to try and grab onto something, the already loose red bamboo bracelet on my left wrist gets caught on the sharp rock ledge. The sharp ledge cuts through the bamboo due to the pull of the gravity and my weight, the tension causes it to snap. I manage to catch it with my right hand before it falls, I then grab onto the ledge, but I can feel the small rocks digging into my palms.

"_!" Sango says grabbing onto my hand.

"Sango!" I shout her name as I hold on to her.

Miroku and Inuyasha helps pull me back up, Kagome looks me over to make sure I'm not injured anywhere. I'm gasping and trying to calm my speeding heart, I hold tight to the broken bracelet.

"_, what's wrong?" Kagome asks me.

"The bracelet that I share with Naraku broke...it's fine, I'll fix it after this is all over. Thank you all for saving me." I say to them managing a smile.

I take a few seconds to regain my composure, I tuck the broken bracelet into my kimono next to the cherry blossom. We then continue to the tallest mountain, another 20 minutes later we finally arrive. We are exhausted but we finally made it. We reached halfway up the tallest mountain and we see Sesshomaru, Jaken, and A-Un looking at the side of the mountain.

"Sesshomaru!" I shout as we approach him.

"Took you guys long enough.'" Jaken states.

"Shut up dwarf!" Inuyasha retorts.

"Is this it?" Kagome asks.

"It is the tallest mountain around the area, and if you look, there is a gateway." Sesshomaru replies flatly.

Really? We all stand beside him and look at what he's looking at. My eyes goes wide as I see that it isn't just the side of the mountain, it's what is hidden inside the cave of the mountain. Not too far inside of the mountain is a big gateway indeed, two golden doors with reliefs of snakes decorates the doorway. Two large snakes are entwined and they slither across the doorway with half of their long bodies on each side of the door, I realize that they are the locks preventing the doors opening. There is a large gold snake head on top of the doorway looking down at us with its fork tongue slithering out.

"How are we going to get pass this?" Sango asks.

Right... Guanyin didn't tell me how to get pass the doorway. I'm trying to think.

"Hey, big snake, let us through, we need to meet the goddess inside!" Inuyasha shouts.

"I don't think that's gonna work Inuyasha." Miroku says.

The snake doesn't move or anything, nothing's happening. Wait...I step forward and bow to the big snake.

"I've been given permission by the goddess of Mercy and Compassion, Guanyin to meet the Goddess Nuwa. Please allow us through to meet the goddess for I have a purpose here. I have been given permission by the divine, please allow me to meet the creator goddess, Nuwa." I say remembering the purpose of trying to find her name and the reason as to why I'm looking for her.

Suddenly the snake's eyes glows purple, it's tongue slithers back and it opens its jaws wide. Its two sharp fangs drips a drop of purple liquid onto the rocky ground under it, faint purple aura vapours rises up and then the two larger snakes keeping the door locked slithers across the doors until it wasn't blocking them anymore. The doors then moves outward and opens, the ground slightly shakes. We watch in awe, except for Sesshomaru as the gateway opens wide. The inside is lit with magic flames upon snake like alters, leading deeper into the cave.

"Let's head in." I say.

"Jaken, stay here with A-Un." Sesshomaru orders.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken says jumping onto A-Un's head.

Inuyasha carries Naraku's body onto his back and we all head into the dark cave. I walk beside Sesshomaru as we lead the way, Sesshomaru isn't scared, he carries himself with confidence and grace, and I feel strong standing beside him. Inuyasha follows after, then with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. The flames flickers as we follow the path that we are following, deeper inside. The cave is deeper than I though despite the mountain doesn't seem that deep from the outside, indeed it is a divine and mystical place. As we walk, we can hear faint sounds of hissing in the dark, but we don't see any snakes. The hissing is all around us, I can feel the hair on my arms and the back of my neck standing on end. I just hope that the goddess herself won't be scary as the snakes. After walking for a good 3 minutes or so, we finally reach the end of the long and dark tunnel, We come upon a large part of the cave lit with fire all around, clear crystals decorates the whole cave, it looks divine. in the center of the cave is pond filled with clear liquid that I assume is water, ivory and crystals decorates the border of the beautiful pond. At the other end of the cave is a large statue I believe is made out of stone and white ivory. It's as tall as the cave itself. It depicts a figure, a woman, with a top body of a woman and a lower half a large snake. As I look at it I realize that this is a statue of the goddess herself, a shrine, The statue is beautifully carved. Her face is carved with a heart shaped face, her hair is styled with the majority of the hair up and with carved decorative hair ornaments. A lock of her hair falls over her left shoulder towards the front, She has a carved hair ornament that looks like chains that falls over the middle of her forehead and stops just between her eyebrows. She has a top attire that starts around her neck and wraps around her front and I suppose then behind her back, she has carved ribbons around her arms and travels behind her back like a halo, similar to Lei Gong's arm ribbons. Her eyes are carved closed and her arms are open almost like an inviting gesture, she has a gentle expression on her face. The statue is absolutely stunning. No stone carvers can carve something this magnificent. Above her on the wall is a framed writing bordered with a Chinese styled frame which I assume is her name. Candles are lit around the statue giving it a divine aura.

"So this is what she looks like." Inuyasha says looking at the statue up and down.

"She looks kind, I think she will help you_." Kagome says giving my arm a gentle rub.

I nod. I kneel in front of the statue, and I bow to it.

"Goddess Nuwa, I pray fo your help to revive a being who lost his life for me. We have traveled far to find you and we finally did. The goddess Guanyin told me to come find you, so I pray that you can pity us and help me." I say to the statue.

There is a few seconds of silence, the whole cave is silent except for our breathing. We all look around us trying to see if there's any sign of her.

"You have finally arrived." I soft voice says.

The voice echo through the cave despite being so delicate and soft. We all look around to try and find the source of the voice. We all turn back towards the statue when we hear slithering sounds. Our eyes goes wide, from behind the statue a head of a large deep purple snake slithers out from behind the head of the statue and travels down the front. I get up and we all back up slightly, Sesshomaru stays still, not frightened or surprised. The snake finally touches the ground, I assume the snake is about 17 or 18 feet. I don't even know how it hid behind the statue with its length. It stops in front of us and curls up and stares at us, its purple scales are decorated with black patterns reflecting the fire. They look like dark metal flower petals. Its eyes are green with slits.

"You are the goddess Nuwa?" I ask it.

"Indeed I am." It replies, but its voice seem to be coming from all around us.

"I assume you would've looked more like the statue." Inuyasha says.

"Inuyasha! How dare you!' Kagome says grabbing his ears.

"Ow! Ok ok, I'm sorry." Inuyasha whines.

We all turn back to Nuwa.

"This is not my real form, this is the form that I use when I reveal myself to others first, Gods or mortals alike." She answers softly.

So this isn't its true form... Then the snakes starts going around in a circle around itself, its scales perfectly aligned and it looks hypnotic with the patterns. Its head disappears first, it looks like a rotating rope, then it starts to have a purple aura around it as the head comes out from the centre. The head slowly disappears and a human head appears in its place, it's her. I see her porcelain white skin, her long eyelashes and the ornament on her forehead, it's silver. Her hair is black and sleek, styled up just like the statue with the beautiful hair ornaments dangling from her hair, the lock of long black hair is draping over her shoulder. As she rises up from the coiling snake body, the snake disappears and more of her human body forms. Her attire is light purple and it ties around her neck and down her front and ties behind her back ending in long ribbons, her attire is made out of soft flowing silk, the silk ribbons wrap around her arms and flows behind her head like a big half halo. The rest of the snake eventually disappears and the bottom part of her dress trails behind her in place of her snake tail. She look just like the statue itself, except of being clad in stone and white ivory, she's clad in a light silk dress, and her lower body isn't a snake. A faint golden glow forms around her, as expected from a deity. We look at her in astonishment, she is the same height of an average human. She then turns to us, we all look at her. She slowly opens her eyes, and as her eyes flickers up to us, I saw them. White around the irises just like a normal human's, her irises are bright green with splotches of yellow and brown, with black slits for pupils. Red markings line the edges of her eyes. They are like snake eyes, but they are absolutely gorgeous. After 3 days of traveling, we finally found the goddess Nuwa, and right now she's standing in front of us, in front of me.


	29. A Sacrifice Worth Giving

I could only look at Nuwa in awe as she takes a step to the right, as she moves the soft silk of her dress flows making her seem like she's floating. Her eyes never leaving mine, they are hypnotic. I finally find my voice after pulling my eyes away from hers.

"Please Goddess Nuwa, please help me save the person that I love." I say bowing to her again.

There's a brief silence, I look back up at her. She turns around and looks up at the statue of herself.

"Guanyin told me about your arrival and why you want to find me. I've never had a mortal come here to find me, then again, no one was given the permission to come see me. You must be quite special to have been given the permission of a goddess herself." She says as she turns around to look at me.

"I asked her the same thing, she said that I was different, and somehow I reminded her of you." I answer quietly.

"I see." She replies.

She then looks at the others.

"You must all be tired, I appreciate you all for accompanying this young woman here on this 3 day long journey. But from here on out, it's between this young woman and I, and the one that she wants to save. I would like to ask you all to wait outside and give us some privacy." She asks all of them.

"Are you sure we can't stay here with her?" Kagome asks.

Nüwa doesn't reply, she only shakes her head side to side slowly. They all look at each other and then to me. I give them a nod and smile.

"I'll be fine. Thank you guys and don't worry." I assure them.

"Alright. We'll see you soon." Miroku replies.

Inuyasha lay Naraku's body onto the ground gently, They then all turn to leave, Sesshomaru looks at me, his amber eyes glistening in the candle light. I look back at him with a smile. Sesshomaru then turns and leaves. After he disappears into the dark tunnel again, Nuwa turns to me, I stand up straight and look back at her. She then walks over to Naraku's lifeless body, she walks around him as she studies him.

"Tell me your name child, and about this being here, and the relation you share with this being." She tells me.

I walk over to Naraku's body and I kneel down, I gently lift his head onto my lap as I hold his cold hand in mine. I look down at his face, and I feel tears starting to form again, but I hold it in and I smile as I squeeze his hand.

"My name is_. This being right here, his name is Naraku, and he is a demon." I start of.

I can see Nuwa standing on the other side, her purple dress unmoving and neither was she, I can feel that she's listening to me, just like Guanyin when she listened to everything that I said that day.

"Naraku is my soulmate, the love of my life. I met him about 12 years ago when I was 10, at the time Naraku was a half demon that was out to destroy the world and was trying to obtain a magical orb called the "Shikon Jewel." He was evil, he was a manipulator and a deceiver. But I met him at a magical cherry blossom tree one night, he saved me after I fell off the tree. He was evil, he was an evil demon he didn't have to save me…but he did. The first day that I saw him, I didn't know he was evil, I didn't know anything about him, but I was captivated by his eyes. They were so gorgeous and unique, the red around his pupils were like the crimson fire and the white of his pupil were like snow. I have never seen anything so beautiful and unique in my life before, even the beautiful nature's flowers could't even compete with his unique and one of a kind eyes. I was captivated by him, but since I was only 10 I only thought that it was because of his uniqueness that captivated me, but 12 years later, I met him again. But when we met again under the same cherry blossom tree, I couldn't remember who he was. He wiped away my memories of him that night 10 years ago because he didn't want someone innocent like me to remember a being like him. He saved me again in the same manner that day, Although I couldn't remember who he was, I got to know him this time around and before I knew it, I realized that I was in love with Naraku. I might have even been in love with him 12 years ago but I was young and I didn't know love. The thing is, Naraku actually died 12 years ago after meeting me, but somehow he came back to life. Naraku couldn't remember his past when I met him the second time. He couldn't remember who he was or what he did, all he remembered was waking up in an empty field naked and seeing a figure in a cloak walking away. Despite everything, we fell in love and because of the love that we shared, we were able to break the barriers that blocked our memories of each other and our past. I taught him how to love, how to be happy, and he taught me how to cherish the things that we care and love. We were happy, we went through a lot. Sometimes I wonder, how could a human like me and a demon like Naraku fall in love with one another. It's a dream, but it became reality. Being with him, it makes me so happy. He's a gift. We actually promised each other that we would start a family and live out the rest of our lives together until my time comes. We were happy until not too long ago, an unexpected event occurred. A Chinese woman possessed by a Chinese demon and 2 deadly illnesses entered into our land and broke the boundaries, my friends and I managed to take her down, but then the god, Lei Gong appeared and thought that we deserved to be punished because we could've saved the woman's life by exorcising the demon within her. We tried our best to deflect Lei Gong's attacks, but unfortunately, we were no match against a god. By trying to protect me, Naraku got killed in the fight by an attack that was reflected off of Lei Gong's drums. His death devastated me, I couldn't accept the fact that I lost him. I tried my best to move on but how could I? I lost the one that I love so suddenly, and so unfairly. But thanks to the heavens, the goddess Guanyin came and told me that the creator goddess can save Naraku. She told me to find your name first and know your story, then travel 3 days towards east. After going through all that, I'm finally here. That is my story, I'm here hoping that you can help save Naraku, Guanyin told me that when he was revived, he only had half of his soul. She also said that his aura is slowly fading but not completely gone, that if I manage to find or get the other half of his soul before his aura completely fades away, he can come back to life. Please tell me that all of this is true." I tell her my story and looking up at her.

Nuwa doesn't say anything after listening to my story, her slit like pupils looking down at Naraku's body, her expression is soft and kind. She is indeed the creator of life.

"I can see why Guanyin wanted you to find me now. You already know my story and life, although it has been lifetimes already, but knowing that my love, FuXi passed away and leaving me behind still pains me to this day. Although I am the mother goddess and creator of all living things, I couldn't bring the one that I love back to life no matter how much I try. After hearing your story and your love with this demon and how much you go through to try to bring the one you love back, I can see how much you resemble me in that aspect. I sympathize for you_ because I know how it feels." Nuwa softly says.

"Love can be painful, but it can bring so much happiness when it's at his full bloom." I reply with a smile looking back down at Naraku's face.

"Yes, I can save him." Nuwa suddenly adds.

My eyes goes wide as I hear that, my heart is beating so fast I almost feel my mind going blank. I look back up at her, she is standing there and looking down at me with a gentle smile.

"You can save him? You can actually save him?" I ask her almost losing my control of my emotions.

She then kneels down and touches Naraku's chest near his heart. She looks at him, the slit of her eyes becoming more thinner for a second.

"Indeed, in fact, I was the one who brought him back to life that day." Nuwa says.

My eyes goes wide again as I hear that, I look at her side profile in front of me, her skin is flawless like porcelain and white as ivory. She was the one who brought Naraku back to life? How and why?"

"Why? Why did you bring him back to life that day? And how?" I ask her.

"I was outside one day admiring the beautiful nature that my creator created. When I saw a small glowing particle floating in the air not too far away from me. I managed to catch it before it faded away, it looked so faint and weak. When I closely examined this beautiful particle, I realized that it was a soul, the smallest fragment of a soul. It wasn't like a human soul, it was special, a demon's. I took it back inside the cave with me and I nourished it, I nourished it because it was a soul and every life is precious to me. As I nourished it, I was able to see into its past. I saw what kind of being he was and what he did, and I understood why he did it, what made him do it. I saw you. I know you know this, or maybe you don't, but he was once a human and for that he is a child of mine despite not being a part of my domain and origin. He did't know love, he didn't understand it, he only understood hate and knew how to destroy. I wanted him to learn what love is and learn to treasure and protect the things that he will come to love, I wanted to give him a second chance in life. I wanted to give him a second chance at life as a human, a new clean slate, but unfortunately the soul fragment was mostly the demon side. Not wanting him to remember who he was and what he did, I could only create a block on his memories of his past. The spell could only be broken when he realizes real love and wanting to protect the very thing that means everything to him. I had faith that the new him will not become the him in the past, decided to give him that chance. I nourished his soul with the energy that I preserved all this time trying to revive the one I love. I have never given life to a demon before or any kind of being that is not mortal, so by reviving a demon, it requires more energy than usual from me. But I did, unfortunately I realized that by reviving him again on this soul fragment will take years, centuries perhaps, so in order to speed up the process I split the soul fragment in two when it reached the point of that it can be manipulated. The nourishing process sped up and 12 years later I was able to fully revive Naraku and his soul has matured to what he is now. I want him to learn about life, so I placed him in an open field, forcing him to take in everything around him by himself, and then I left when he woke up, I was unaware that he saw me as I left." She tells me.

I look at her as I listened to her explanation, I feel gratefulness towards her, she is indeed the mother of all. Because she cares for life so much she even revived a demon, despised entities in her culture. I bow to her.

"Thank you so much Goddess Nuwa, thank you for nourishing Naraku back to life, for bringing him back into the world of the living, back to me. But I pray and hope that you can bring him back one more time. One last time, back to my side. You split his soul in two so does that mean his other soul is still being nourished?" I ask her.

"Indeed it is, but since I spent most of my energy on the soul that he had before his second death, I could only nourish so much on the second half, but it is strong enough to enter his body again…." She says.

I look at her, she suddenly stops talking but continues to look at Naraku's face.

"But?" I ask her.

She turns to look at me, her eyes holding mine in a trance almost.

"But for the soul to finish its nourishment, it requires memories. Since I devoted most of my energy to the other half, I was able to transfer all of his past memories into the soul that he had, and thus the fragment that remains has no memories or any traces of his past life, it's just a soul." She goes on to say.

As I listen to her words, I begin to wonder as to why she is telling me this, I ponder for a few seconds and my eyes darts back to hers in realization.

"Does that mean, that it requires a sacrifice in order to be used?" I clarify with her.

Nuwa stands up and walks to the pond, she looks down into it.

"Indeed. There is a saying in life. In order to bring a life back, a life is required. A sacrifice must be given to bring something back. Are you willing to do that?" She asks me.

I feel my mind going blank, I couldn't speak. I look back down at Naraku, he gave up his life for me despite having a second chance in life. That is true love, I taught him that. I will give up my life for him, I came all this way. Although it's something that never crossed my mind, but somewhere deep down I knew that it wouldn't be easy. I gently put Naraku's head down onto the ground and I stand up, I walk over to Nuwa and the pond. I take a deep breath to calm my speeding heart. I've decided.

"I will, I will sacrifice myself for him." I say to her.

"Dear child, I could never take a life." She answers me turning back to look at me.

I widen my eyes, I realized that what I said might have offended her. How did I forget? She is the mother goddess, she gives life, not take them. I immediately bow.

"I'm so sorry, I realized that my words may have offended you. But if you don't require a life than does that mean you require the memories? Like you said?" I ask her.

"I understand that the word sacrifice usually refer to a life, but I don't require life. Yes, it will require the sacrifice, or offering of one's memories. Memories you see is the most important part of a person's life, it records one's history from birth to death and everything in between. It is precious to anything that contains a soul, for a human, an animal, a demon…even for a deity." She says the last part quietly.

"So by giving up my memories, Naraku can come back to life?" I ask her again.

"Indeed, it will complete the nourishing process and give a part of his life back with the help of your memories. But by doing that, you will not remember anything of Naraku." She says slightly furrowing her brows.

I will not remember anything? I feel my heart stop for a few seconds.

"Anything of Naraku? You mean…" I say unconsciously.

"Anything and everything of Naraku. Meaning, the day you met him, the day you fell in love with him, the day he died, who is was and who he became. Including your love. You will not remember anything that happened between Naraku and you. He will hold all the memories, and if he loves you like you do him, he will use those memories and help you regain yours and ignite the love between you two. Are you sure this is what you want_?" She asks me with a serious tone.

I listen to her words and they swirl around in my mind, I will not remember anything of Naraku, including our love. But I want him back, I want him to live again. I may not remember him but I believe that no matter what, I will fall in love with him again if I see those eyes of his. I believe that I will remember everything again. Because love can do that. I look back at the goddess, and I straighten my back.

"I do, I want Naraku back." I tell her confidently.

Nuwa looks at me with a slight surprised expression but then softens it. She nods.

"Alright, if that is what you want, I will revive Naraku. But before I do that, I want to let you know something and I hope you will remember it in the future. You can only revive a soul so many times before it completely disappears, life should not be tampered with or cheated. When a soul dies, we should let it be. But I will break the rules just this once because you remind me so much of myself." She tells me.

"Thank you for everything." I say bowing to her.

"Also, I would like to congratulate you." She suddenly says.

"Congratulate me? On what?" I ask her confused.

"You are pregnant, one week. I assume that it is Naraku's?" She tells me with a smile.

My eyes goes wide as I hear that I'm pregnant. I hold my stomach that is still flat. I feel so delighted, but at the same time devastated. I won't be able to tell him this, and I won't remember anything of Naraku and I. But I hope that everything will turn out alright. It was a fleeting happiness and joy, and it quickly faded.

"Thank you for telling me. Also, what about the others, will I forget about them?" I ask her.

Nuwa looks at me and then away from me, she seem to be gazing at something in the distance behind me but with a gentle expression. Then she looks back at me before I can check.

"Yes you will, but perhaps your memories of them may be a bit faint in some aspect. If you are ready then please ready your mind, also, please give me the cherry blossom flower and the bamboo bracelet." She says holding out her right hand.

"Why do you need them?" I ask her.

"By having them, I will be able to transfer the memories better and more strongly. Objects contain memories as well and I know they are important to you." She says.

"Will I get them back?" I ask her.

"You will." She answers with a slight pause.

I take a breath and I nod, I take the bracelet and the cherry blossom flower out of my kimono and place it in her palm. She then gestures me to stand in front of the pond. I watch her as she lifts her hand, I follow the direction of her hand and realized that she is aiming at Naraku's body. She lifts her hand gently and I see Naraku's body levitates into the air and floats towards us, towards the pond. I watch as she gently place him into the clear water, right away the once clear water glows.

"Why is it glowing?" I ask her curious.

"It's because the other half of his soul is in the pond, it is protected in this pond and nourished in there as well. By coming in contact with the body that it originated from it glows to signify that it is complete. Now prepare yourself and relax your mind, think of all the memories that you've shared with Naraku, bring them to the surface." She instructs me.

I look at Naraku floating in the pond one last time. You'll come back to life again my love. I'll bring you back to life. I close my eyes and I think of all the happy times that I had with Naraku. Then a sudden bright light fills my whole vision, just like that night when Naraku wiped my memories. I'm sorry Naraku, we went through a lot trying to regain back our memories then, but I will forget about you after this moment. It pains me to know that I won't remembering anything of us, but it's worth it, because by giving up my memories of us together I'll be able to bring you back to life. I believe that I will remember one day, I believe that I will remember it all. I hope that you will wait for me. I love you Naraku.

"It was a pleasure to meet you_, remember, cherish those that are important to you, cherish Naraku. Farewell." I hear Nuwa's voice in the faint distance.

I nod my head in response as I could not speak at this point. The bright light glows brighter, and then I lose my consciousness completely. I black out. I open my eyes and I see a wooden ceiling, I squint my eyes, huh? It's morning? I'm back in the village? I slowly sit up and as I sit up, I hold my head.

"Wow… that is some terrible headache." I groan.

I squint my eyes hard, I fee like my head is getting hit with stones repeatedly, it's pounding really hard. I wonder what happened for me to get such headache, I never had a headache this bad before. Did I sleep for 3 days straight? I feel out of it. I think I need to get some fresh air. I slowly get up and rub my temples with my fingers as I groan, I then open the door to my hut and the sunlight hits me hard. Not the best time, I look around after my eyes adjusted the bright light of day. People are out and about, I don't know what everyone else are doing but, I think I'll take a walk to the flower field. I think it will be lovely right now, I hold my head as I exit out of the village. The walk is quiet and comforting, I feel free. My headache slightly subsides as I walk, I can hear the birds chirping around me and I smile. When I arrive at the flower field, I close my eyes and I take in a deep breath of the fresh air of the open field. I then look into the flower field, and I see something or someone standing in the field. My lingering headache is causing my vision to be slightly blurry still and it makes everything spin slightly, so I take a step forward. I take a step forward one after another the flowers sway as I move through them and the tall grass rustles as I step through them, As I come closer I can finally tell that it's a person. Except, this person looks very different, different than all the other Japanese people that I've come upon. This person is facing the opposite of me, this person is looking out towards the horizon. I'm not quite sure if this person is a woman or a man, but their figure is quite tall and slim. Very elegant like, this person seem very foreign. As I near I can distinguish their attire, it's beautiful and one of a kind at the same time. Silk like fabrics in the color of the snow, long sleeves tipped in red beautiful floral patterns. Bell shaped white bottom attire. On his right shoulder and trailing behind him is a peculiar piece of attire, it's light whitish brown and it looks fluffy, like fur. I'm guessing it wraps around his shoulder, it looks soft and comfortable. Then protruding out of his left shoulder is an arm guard made out of metal and spikes. The person's hair sways softly in the summer breeze, their hair is the same color as their attire, white as pure silk and flowing like spider web threads, it reaches down to their knees. As I near him, I can sense a strong aura from him, he is different somehow.

"You're awake_." The person says suddenly.

He know I'm here, and he knows my name. Their voice is deep, rich, and quite distant sounding. The tone of their voice makes me realize that it's a man. I take a deep breath and I stop a few feet away from him.

"Uhm yes… How do you know my name? And if you don't mind me asking… who are you?" I ask him back.

I see his head lowering slightly, he then turns to his left and his eyes meets mine. My eyes goes wide as I see them, they are…gorgeous. His skin is fair as porcelain, on his cheeks are two magenta stripes, and on his eyelids as well. Then on the middle of his forehead is a purple bluish crescent moon. The thing that stands out the most about his majestic features are his eyes indeed, they are the colors of amber, orange as the sunset with flakes of yellow and brown like the fall leaves in Autumn. I'm captivated by them. He looks at me with a slight furrow on his brows, he looks slightly troubled for some reason. Silence fills the field for a few seconds, but then closes his eyes, hiding his amber gems.

"Sesshomaru. I know Inuyasha." He answers.

"Oh. I see, well, nice to meet you Sesshomaru. Guess you already know about me from Inuyasha and the others, if you also don't mind me asking, are you perhaps, a demon?" I ask him as I see his pointed ears.

He looks at me again, now his face filled with slight sadness, why does he look sad? I want to know him, I want to talk to him more.

"I am yes." He replies simply.

"You're not the type to talk much are you?" I ask him again.

He glances at me.

"You're not afraid of me despite knowing that I'm a demon?" He asks me.

The question surprised me, and somehow, it seems like I've heard someone ask me something similar a long time ago, but I don't know who.

"No, I don't find you frightening, in fact, I would like to get to know you better. I think that demons are just like humans if they know emotions, it seems that you know emotions because you seemed a bit troubled earlier, a bit sad if I must point out. Is it something that you want to talk about?" I ask him with a gentle smile.

"No." He replies averting his eyes.

"Oh, alright. No force. I just want to say that, holding in pain and sorrow may just cause more pain to yourself. Talking to someone may help, it will…help lift the burden. All you have to do is open up just a tiny bit, of course, when you want to." I tell him.

Sesshomaru slightly gasps and turns to look at me again, I look back at him. Was what I said that surprising?

"Is something wrong?" I ask him.

"Perhaps it is, and perhaps it may not be. I suppose it just depends on how you or I look at it." He says with minimal expression.

"Well, if you ever need to talk about it, or anything, you can come find me, I'll be staying in the village for another few months. I think it will be nice to get to know each other a little bit. At least for my part that is." I suggest to him.

"And why would you want to get to know me? I'm a great Daiyokai, feared across the land, and you a mere mortal would want to be closer to me?" He asks me back with a slight furrow on his brows again.

"Uhm, ok, now that I know that you're a great Daiyokai, learned something new. To be honest, I don't think my first impression of you was fear, it was intriguing, graceful and extraordinary instead. So no, I'm not afraid of you, you can say that I wish to understand you a bit better, get to know a demon and see them as not a demon but as beings that can understand emotions. I hope that satisfies your question." I say to him with a smile.

The two of us just looks at each other after for a few seconds, no words exchanged.

"_! There you are!" I hear a woman's voice shout from behind me.

"Kagome?" I say softly.

I turn around to see, I see Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and… a young man running towards us. He's wearing a dark navy blue kimono with a purple vest. He has sleek wavy back length black hair with bangs, they flow in the wind as he runs. His skin is like Sesshomaru's, porcelain fair and flawless. As I look at him, something catches my attention. His eyes, they are different, they look…unique.


	30. That Faint Guilt Deep Down

As they neared I turn to face and greet them.

"Kagome." I call out to her.

"_! You're awake? You feeling better?" She asks me.

"Ya, I woke up a while ago and came here for some fresh air. Thanks for asking." I smile at her.

"Oh ok good, I thought it was something serious." She replies with a sigh.

Suddenly the young man with the red eyes comes up to me and takes my hand, I look at his hand around mine and then back at him. His bright red eyes looking into mine so intently.

"Uhm Wh..." I start to ask him.

Suddenly he closes the distance between us and his lips finds mine, his smooth skin presses against my own. My eyes goes wide at the sudden action from him, I'm shocked frozen. I don't know what to do. I use my free hand to push against his strong chest, his grip on my hand is strong but it's not hurtful. I push him away and look into his eyes, he looks confused as his bright crimson orbs searches mine.

"_?" He asks me.

He knows my name? But who is he? How does this person and Sesshomaru know my name but I don't know theirs?

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I ask him back.

For some reason, I didn't slap this Naraku person, something told me that slapping him for kissing me was not right. His facial expression slightly turns into one of shock, I look behind him and I see Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha's face all look slightly taken aback as well. What is going on?

"_, it's me, Naraku." The young man says.

I turn my attention to him. Naraku?

"Naraku? I'm sorry, but I don't know you..."I reply back to him.

"_, It's Naraku, he's your one true love, you don't remember? He's the one that you love." Sango says.

"We went on a 3 day journey a few days ago to find the goddess Nüwa so that she can bring him back to life." Miroku reminds me.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know you." I say to this person named Naraku.

"Think_." Inuyasha orders me.

I try to search my mind, but I can't find anything. I don't remember meeting him, I don't remember knowing his name, I don't remember. For some reason though, all of them are saying that I know him and that we were once a couple. I look back at all of them after giving my all to find this missing piece of my memory.

"I really don't know. I'm sorry." I tell them.

"How could this be..." Naraku says furrowing his brows and slightly shaking his head.

"_." Kagome says my name with a solemn tone.

"Did goddess Nuwa do something in order to bring back Naraku that we don't know of?" Miroku says to himself.

I feel like they're taking me on a guilt trip, and for some reason, I do feel a sense of guilt but I don't know because of what. I don't know this Naraku, but they make it seem as if I have to or should remember. I back up a little bit, and I feel someone's hand gently touch my right shoulder. The suddenness causes my body to shudder a little and I flinch, I turn to my left and I see the side view of a handsome face. Two magenta stripes laces his cheeks, and his snow white hair flutters in the breeze.

"Sesshomaru..." I say.

"Leave her be, she needs some alone time." Sesshomaru says calmly.

For some reason, his hand on my shoulder feels comforting. I feel his hand turning my body to the side slightly.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" I hear Naraku ask from behind us.

"I'll be taking her with me to somewhere quiet." Sesshomaru simply replies.

Where are we going.." I start to ask him.

"Hold on." He suddenly says.

The next thing I know I feel my legs slip out from under me and I feel my legs lift in the air, Sesshomaru has scooped me up without my knowledge. I was taken by surprise that I let out a sharp gasp, my arms instinctively hold onto his neck, his long hair brushes against my arm and it tickles, his face is just mere centimetres away from mine that I can feel his breath. For a second, his amber eyes flickers to mine. Without another second later, Sesshomaru jumps into the air. I close my eyes as I feel gravity trying to pull me down, the wind picks up.

"_!" I hear Naraku's voice becoming faint as he calls my name.

I open my eyes and look down to see Naraku looking up at us, Miroku and Inuyasha both has a hand on his shoulder preventing him from following after us. My hair flies around me as Sesshomaru glides through the air, not long, the flower field is gone.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Somewhere where the nature creates sounds." He replies.

Somewhere where the nature creates sounds? Where could that be? I didn't ask him, instead, I just held onto him and let him take us to this place. A few minutes of being in the air, we finally arrive to the place that Sesshomaru said that created sounds of nature. My eyes opens wide as I see the beauty of the place, Sesshomaru descends onto the sandy ground, and he lowers me down gently, my feet touches the ground and the crunching sound fills my ears. I unwrap my arms from around his neck and I look out to the beautiful horizon, The smell of salt water fills my nose and the sound of crashing waves move in unison in a rhythmic form, Sesshomaru took us to the sea. The afternoon sunlight fills my eyes and I squint at the reflective surface, the sea's wind blows my hair around me. I smile at the beauty of this place.

"Why did you take me here?" I ask him.

"Because I wanted to come here." He answers.

"You wanted to come here but you took me with you?" I ask him again confused.

"Yes. With all those people talking and forcing their words into your ears, I assumed some piece and quiet would have been nice for you." He adds walking towards a grassy part on the beach.

I look out again, the surface of the water shimmers underneath the sun. I smile at the beauty of it all, I then turn around and sit beside Sesshomaru who has sat down on the soft grass.

"I suppose I needed to get some fresh air a little. It feels refreshing." I say closing my eyes and taking in the moment.

"Good." He responds.

I nod and I look out again, seagulls fly overhead and I listen to the soft crashes of the waves.

"Uhm Sesshomaru, do you know that Naraku person?" I ask him after a few second of quietness.

"Yes." He replies.

"Who is he? And how does he know me?" I ask him.

"Do you hate him?" He counter questions me.

I look at him, surprised by the question. His amber eyes turns to me and gazes into mine. His eyes are beautiful to look at, they seem to hold so much within them despite being so beautiful.

"No... I don't hate him, I don't even know him. I guess I was just surprised and shocked when he kissed me out of the blue, who is he to you?" I ask him.

"He was my enemy, in fact, he was the enemy of Inuyasha and the others as well." Sesshomaru says.

"Enemy? How? And why? He doesn't seem like a bad person." I say furrowing my brows a little.

"He's not a person, he's a demon." He corrects me.

"A demon? No wonder his eyes are so unique. So again, how was he your enemy and Inuyasha's?" I ask him again.

Sesshomaru doesn't reply back for a few seconds, he turns back to the afternoon sun, he lowers his eyelids slightly and I see the magenta stripes on his lids.

"If you want to know, perhaps you can find the opportunity to talk to him yourself." Sesshomaru replies looking back at me.

"I guess so...but I feel that it will be a bit awkward since he forced a kiss on me earlier." I say pulling my knees to my chest.

"It is up to you to decide on what to do, it's your path and the decisions are up to you to make_." Sesshomaru says quietly.

I think on his words, and he's right. Sesshomaru's words seem to lighten up my mood drastically not to mention they are good advices. I look at him, he's looking out towards the sea, the sunlight seem to reflect off of his golden yellow eyes. As I look at him, I can't help but wonder, why can't I remember meeting him? I wish I did, but somehow I feel like I should remember meeting Naraku as well. But, the feeling of wanting to remember my meeting with Sesshomaru overpowers Naraku's. Why did I forget? How did I forget? I lift my head up and look back at Sesshomaru, I can't help but think how flawless he looks. After sitting by the sea together for about an hour or so, Sesshomaru takes me back to Lady Kaede's village. Sesshomaru walks in front, and I walk beside him slightly behind. His hair sways side to side as he walks, they seem hypnotic and beautiful like white silk. The sun has started to set, and evening is rolling in. When Sesshomaru leads me to the big hut, he stops. The crunching of the road underneath our feet goes silent as well.

"I hope your mind is a bit cleared now, take the rest of the day to find what you need to find." He says advising me.

"Ya, thanks for today Sesshomaru, and I wish that I remembered meeting you." I say with a slight frown.

"Yes, but due to circumstances, those memories had to be given up in order for you to gain something more." He simply says.

"And what was that? Can't you tell me? I wonder if the thing that I given up my memories for was worth it." I say with a slight sigh.

I look back up at Sesshomaru, he's glancing down at me with a slight solemn expression. What is wrong?

"Sesshomaru?" I say his name quietly.

"If that "thing" was worth giving up your memories for, I hope that you will know when the time is right." He says without any expression.

I look at him slightly dumbfounded, he says that I will know in time. Could it be that?

'Sesshomaru could it be y..." I start.

"_!" I hear Kagome's voice call from the direction of the hut.

We both turn to look at the entrance of the hut, Kagome has come out, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Naraku all came out. Naraku's eyes finds mine immediately, and his red orbs stares into mine with a slight sad expression. Why is he so sad?

"Kagome, guys... Naraku..." I say.

"_, do you reme..." Naraku says heading towards me.

I instinctively take a step back and grab onto Sesshomaru's white sleeve, Naraku stops in his track as he sees me back up. He looks hurt as his brows slightly furrows, I feel a slight guilt somewhere deep inside but it's not wrong for me to back away from something that I'm not familiar is it? Miroku places a hand on Naraku's shoulder, Naraku slightly backs away.

"I'll leave_ in your care Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says.

"Thanks for bringing her back Sesshomaru." Kagome says.

"You're leaving now?" I ask Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I have some things to take care of, till we meet next time. _?" He replies.

"Yes?" I answer him.

"Keep that smile on your face, a frown does not suit your personality." He says.

Without another word, Sesshomaru turns and walks away. I watch him leave until he disappears completely, I then slowly turn around to face all of them. They all look at me with a slight solemn expression and a hint of some kind of anticipation.

"Do you remember anything of the past_? Anything?" Sango asks me.

I shake my head side to side, my eyes falls onto Naraku again, he just looks at me in silence and sadness. I clear my throat to clear the air a little bit of the tension.

"For whatever those missing memories are, I'm sure they'll come back on day, but if they do not then there's nothing I can do but to move on. Right?" I say with a slight shrug.

They all look at me with a slight shocked expression, For some reason, another pang of guilt feeling emerge from somewhere inside of me. I glance at Naraku and I have never seen him look so solemn since I met him this morning. They then a let out a sigh, Kagome then comes up and takes my hand. She then shows me a gentle but forced smile.

"I'm sure it will come back to you, for the time being, let's go eat dinner. It's getting late. Shall we?" She says.

"Yea, sure." I reply with a smile.

Kagome then guides me pass all of the others and towards the hut, as she guides me I unknowingly glance at Naraku who stood next to Miroku. He's looking down slightly, His dark lashes hides his red gemstones that are his eyes, he's quiet, very quiet. We then all head inside the hut to eat dinner, Kagome and Sango are beside me, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Naraku sat across from us with Naraku right in front of me. Lady Kaede, Rin, the children, and Shippo sat at the sides, none of us talked much. It was awkward I must say. I noticed that Naraku isn't eating much.

"Are you not hungry?" I ask him.

Naraku raises his eyelids and he looks at me, his face gaining some kind of color again.

"Do you remember me_?" He asks me with hope in his voice.

"Uhm... No? I noticed that you weren't eating much so I was just asking if you were hungry or not." I reply with a slight confusion.

Naraku's face seem to fall again, his eyes lowers down and the red of his eyes disappears.

"I see, thanks for your concern, but no, I'm not hungry." He replies.

I nod my head, Naraku then excuses himself and gets up.

'Where are you going?" Sango asks him.

"I want to get some air and some alone time. I bid you all goodnight." He says.

Naraku then walks out of the hut. The whole room stays quiet for a while.

"Is Naraku a demon by chance?" I ask them.

"He is, what made you assume that he was a demon?" Inuyasha answers.

"I see, well, his eyes are...quite unique like yours and Sesshomaru's. No humans have red irises for eyes. Also, Sesshomaru said that Naraku was the enemy of you all. Can you tell me why?" I ask them.

They all look at each other, they look slightly conflicted, almost like they didn't want to tell me. Then Inuyasha stepped up.

"Yes he was, he was our enemy. We actually killed him." He tells me.

My eyes goes wide, he actually died? Then how is he alive?"

"Why did you kill him? And how is he alive right now?" I ask them again.

"I think that is something that you can ask him yourself, also, it could be a way for you to get to know him a bit." Lady Kaede says.

Same thing as what Sesshomaru told me earlier, I guess so. The way he acted towards me and talked to me almost made it feel that he and I were in some kind of relationship with one another. I suppose I can ask him why he did what he did, you know clear things up and...move on. We finish up dinner, had some tea and I bid them all goodnight. I then head back to my hut, I look around the dark village, I don't see Naraku anywhere. I shrug my shoulders and head inside my hut, I take off my sandals and I step onto the wooden floor board. I unfold my futon from the corner, apparently I didn't notice this before. The futon was big, it's not a futon for one person, but two. Did I share a room with someone? If I did, who was it with? I finish setting up my futon and blow out the candles, I then lay down and look up at the roof. The quietness fills my senses, and I can hear my own heartbeat through my ears. I thought about everything that happened today, but I managed to divert my thoughts onto Sesshomaru. He seemed to have helped me a lot today. I feel grateful towards him, he looked cold, but his intentions are good and thoughtful. I smile as I think of him, I really want to get to know him better. Then somewhere in my mind, Naraku enters. Why am I suddenly thinking of Naraku? I shake my head and close my eyes, in no time I fall asleep. I wake up to the morning sun shining in through the window of the room, I yawn and I get up. I feel woozy and drowsy still but I know I should start my day, I sit up and stretch. I glance up at the window and I caught something black and wavy just disappear from frame.

"Wonder what that was." I think to myself.

I get up, put on my red kimono and put away the two person sized futon. I head out and wash up, after washing up I head to the big hut. I lift the curtain to the entrance and I see Kagome, Sango, and Lady Kaede just starting to prep breakfast.

"Morning everyone." I greet them.

"Oh,_. Good morning." Kagome says with a smile.

"Where are the others?" I ask them helping them with breakfast.

"They went to go get Naraku." Sango answers me.

"Ah, how about Sesshomaru?" I ask then again.

They all look at each other and then at me. I look at them slightly curious.

"What?" I ask looking at each of them.

"You seem to be pretty close to Sesshomaru aren't you?" Lady Kaede asks me.

"Uhm well, I suppose I am. He may seem cold on the outside but he's actually very considerate and kind." I say with a smile.

They all look at each other again, Sango then stands up and sits beside me. She takes my hand and lets out a sigh.

"What is it Sango?" I ask her slightly concerned.

"_, listen, you and Na..." she starts.

Suddenly the hut's curtain opens and Miroku walks in, followed by Inuyasha and Naraku. Naraku's eyes are looking down and after he enters, he lifts them up and sees me. His wavy pitch black hair gently sways as he walks. His face looks expressionless and solemn at the same time.

"Morning guys." I greet them.

"Morning_." Miroku says with a slight smile.

They then all sit down, Naraku sitting across from me again. We waited for Rin and Shippo with the kids and we ate breakfast together, Naraku excused himself from the table again before we finished and leaves the hut. I wished he could stay till after breakfast but I guess being a demon has their own rules? After breakfast I help them tidy up while Inuyasha and Miroku go out to do their work. After I finish everything I head towards the flower field, the morning sun warms my skin as I walked. I smile at the beautiful and warm weather. As I near the flower field I look up from the ground and I smile, his long hair sways in the gentle breeze. I walk up to him as he stand there looking out towards the horizon.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru's flawless face turns slightly and he looks at me, his golden amber eyes gazes into mine. His expression is soft like how I met him.

"For my daily walk. I see that you have that usual smile on your face." He says looking back at the horizon with a gentle expression.

"I see, well, you told me that a smile suits me more than a frown, and I'm happy right now so why shouldn't I be smiling right?" I reply with a slight sassy tone.

Sesshomaru glances back at me with a slight raised eyebrow, I smile at him again and he let's out a quiet sigh. He then shows me a subtle smile, seeing his smile makes my heart beat a bit faster. He then turns around and start to walk away, my eyes follows him as his white kimono sways as he walks.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I'm going to a flower field." He says as he walks.

Flower field? Wonder if it's any different than this one in Lady Kaede's village. Curiosity peaks my interest.

"Can I come with you?" I ask him.

Sesshomaru stops and I just look at his back side, tall and elegant. He looks so majestic.

"If you want to see it, then follow as you wish." He simply says.

He then continues walking, I smile at his words and I take a step to follow after him. I then feel a gentle breeze blow from behind me, as I walk I turn my head back to look at the flower field that I was planning on going to in the first place. As I see the field my eyes goes wide slightly.

"Naraku?" I say to myself quietly.

Standing in the middle of the field, is a young man looking out towards the horizon, just like how Sesshomaru was earlier. Without knowing, I stop walking. My body is facing towards Sesshomaru but my head is facing towards Naraku, his long black hair sways in the wind, his navy blue and purple vest kimono is beautiful in the green field, I wonder where he got that kimono? I realized that if Sesshomaru wasn't here, I would have met Naraku in the field. Perhaps I could have talked to him, but right now I want to follow Sesshomaru to this flower field. Maybe next time, I'll talk with Naraku tomorrow maybe, or tonight. Whenever the time calls for it I suppose. For some reason, I feel a slight feeling of guilt again deep inside. Why am I feeling this? What's the reason? I let out a mental sigh, and I turn back to follow after Sesshomaru. Leaving Naraku alone in the field. I followed after him, for a little while. Then he stops and turns to me.

"Hold on to me." He says out of the blue.

"Sorry?" I ask him confused.

"I'm going to fly us to the flower field, it's a bit far from here so I'll be flying us there, if you're still going." He clarifies.

"Ah... alright." I answer back.

I walk up to him and wrap my ams around his neck, wow is he tall, I have to stand on my toes just to reach his chin height. I'm so close to him that I can smell his scent, out of this world and alluring. It just reminds me that he's not human, but a demon. He then scoops me up, the sudden action catches me by surprise and I inhale sharply. His face is right next to mine and I can feel his shallow breathing against my nose. The next thing I know, he leaps off of the ground, gravity tries to pull me down again but Sesshomaru soars higher. Being this close with him makes my heart beat faster than usual, why am I feeling this way? I just met him yesterday. My hair swirls around me as I hold onto Sesshomaru, about an hour later, he finally descends onto a grassy plain that stretches far into the distance. The now afternoon sun hangs high in the sky, I feel my weight once again as gravity does its job. Sesshomaru puts me down gently and I look around, I don't see anything except for the tall green grass.

"Is this where the flower field is?" I ask him.

"Yes." He replies.

"Well, where is it?" I say looking around trying to see if I can find even a single flower.

"It's in the distance." He answers.

"Then come on, let's go see it." I say turning to face him.

"I can't." I simply says.

"Why not?" I look at him confused.

"Because it's a field that has a curse placed on it, any demon that nears it especially demons of beast qualities will suffer from it's curse." He says.

"Really?" What kind of flower field is it? Will it hurt humans?" I ask him a bit concerned.

"No. In fact, I believe that you will love it." The field is called '"The Alluring Field" It keeps us demons away due to our acute senses, but it lures humans to it due to it's overwhelming sweet scent." He explains.

How enamouring, the flower field must be really pretty and enchanting. Now I really want to see it. Sensing my excitement, Sesshomaru points behind me.

"I can not go near the field, but the field is 5 minutes away by walking if you go that direction. I'll be here waiting until you're done." He says.

"Thanks Sesshomaru I won't be too long." I tell him with a smile.

Sesshomaru looks at me and shows me a subtle smile. I then turn and run towards the direction that he pointed, I trust that Sesshomaru will be here like he says till I come back. I run through the field, the grass rustles as I run. Less than 3 minutes later, I finally see it. Flowers of different colors lay across the field in front of me, and right away I can smell the sweet scent. It fills the whole place and like its name, it is alluring. I walk into the field, and the soft velvet petals glides along my skin. As I walk through it, I remember that when I was younger I loved flowers and I know their meanings and symbolism. I almost forgot that I loved flowers, I close my eyes and I tilt my head back to the sky. I remember my youth, how much of a persistent and stubborn child I was, and I think I still am. For some reason, a strange feeling overwhelms me. It's my first time being here, but I seem like I've came here before. With someone, someone that I can't seem to remember, but they seem to be important to me. Could it be Sesshomaru? Did he bring me back here so that I can regain some of my memories? My mind is thinking that, but my heart is telling me something else. I can't quite make out exactly what it is telling me, perhaps that I should take some time to think it through? I know it has been two days but, everything that Sesshomaru has done for me all felt special, I think that...maybe I might have some special feelings for him. I return back to Sesshomaru and he takes me back to Lady Kaede's village.

"Thanks for bringing me back, and thanks for taking me to the Alluring Field, it was beautiful." I say with a smile.

"If you were able to remember something of yourself today in that field, then I suppose that's all that matters." He says.

"I did, thanks." I nod.

Sesshomaru then turns around and begin to walk off.

"See you around!?" I shout after him.

Sesshomaru stops for a few seconds, and then continues to walk away. I smile as I watch him disappear, my heartbeat seem to drop to normal again. I return back to the big hut, at this point it's close to evening. I should help the others prepare dinner.

"_, you're back. Where were you?" Sango asks me surprised.

"I went to a flower field with Sesshomaru." I say with a smile.

I go and help Lady Kaede, Sango, and Kagome with dinner.

"You are spending a lot of time with him." Kagome says.

"Yes, I was planning on going to the village's flower field this afternoon but I bumped into him along the way. We spent the afternoon going to this enchanted flower field, it was absolutely gorgeous." I say remembering today's events.

"I see." Kagome replies.

"Oh, I also saw Naraku today in the field before I left." I added remembering.

"Did you talk to him?" Kagome asks me with more energy in her voice.

"No, I only saw him moments before I left the place. He was looking out towards the horizon, I was heading somewhere with Sesshomaru so I didn't have time to talk to Naraku." I tell them.

"How unfortunate. Please talk with him when you have the chance, I think you two will get along...quite well." Sango says with a somewhat sad smile.

They really want me to get to know him don't they, guess I will for their sake. After almost setting up the table, Inuyasha and Miroku comes in followed by Rin, Shippo, and the children, all of them are here except Naraku.

"Where's Naraku?" I ask Inuyasha.

"He told me that he's not hungry, he wants to spend some time in the flower field." Miroku says sitting down.

"Oh,I saw him around the afternoon time in the flower field, he's still there?" I ask him.

"Yea, he seem to be spending a lot of time there lately..." Inuyasha sighs plopping down onto the mat.

He's been at the field all day by himself, I hope he's alright. I guess I'll go sought him out after dinner. We all sit down and have a quiet dinner together, Inuyasha and Miroku told us about their day and we listened. We finish dinner sooner than any other days, it seems like all of us seem to be a bit down lately.

"I'm going to go to the flower field for a bit, goodnight." I say to them with a bow.

"That will be nice." Kagome says with a smile.

Her smile looks more energetic when I told her that. I excuse myself and head outside, the bright moon lights my way to the flower field. The crunching of the sandy ground beneath my feet fills my ears, and the cool breeze brushes against my face. After a few minutes I finally see the border of the field, I stop walking and I take a deep breath. For some unknown reason, I feel my heartbeat increase. Am I feeling nervous? Or am I afraid of something? Perhaps the decision of not talking to Naraku right after he kissed me has made this upcoming meeting a bit awkward. But I think I should talk to him, get to know him a bit. I give myself a mental nod, I then walk into the flower field. Under the moonlight I look around the vast place, the tall grass stands tall and strong. Then off to the centre, I see a figure sitting and hidden by the tall silhouette of the blades. He does look lonely, and for some unknown reason, I suddenly feel the urge to want to talk to him. I suppose that side of my personality never faded since I was a child, that sociable side. Without thinking, my legs carries me forward. As I near him step by step, I can see his sleek black wavy hair. He's looking out into the distance, the free stray strands of his hair sways in the gentle breeze. I finally stop a few feet away from him, the rustling of the grass and my kimono stops as well, and the field falls in silence. I just gaze at his back view for a few seconds, no words, just the faint sound of the night. He's still as a statue, unmoving and so solemn like. Honestly, I don't want to have this wall between us anymore.

"Naraku?" I finally say, breaking the silence of the night.

Naraku lowers his head from the sky slightly as he hear my voice, he then slowly turn his head to look at me. When his eyes finally falls on mine, I see the two red gemstones the are his eyes. He looks slightly taken aback by my presence. I can't help but admire them, they are gorgeous as expected of a demon. Although gorgeous like Sesshomaru's, but for some reason, they are more...unique.


	31. Just One Kiss

The field is silent for a few a brief moment, then Naraku lowers his eyes slightly to the ground.

"_, why are you here? Are you not tired?" He asks me.

His voice is deep and rich, and a bit sad. To be honest, I think his voice is nice to listen to.

"No, I'm not quite tired yet, I wanted to come to the flower field, I've been wanting to come here since this afternoon, but I got occupied by something else. You mind if I sit down?" I ask him.

Naraku doesn't say anything but he shows me a gesture to go ahead, I take a seat on his right and the two of us look out into the darkness together side by side.

"It seems like you've been in this field since this morning, is everything alright?" I ask him again breaking the silence.

"If I said I was alright, I would be lying, a lot of things has happened lately and my mind is in a state of despair. About the kiss, I'm sorry if that shocked you." He says.

"Oh uhh yea about that, it took me by surprise, but I'm not mad or anything. I mean, Kagome and others did tell me that you and I use to be in a love so it was normal for you. I hope you're alright now? Even if it's just a tiny bit." I say with a smile.

Naraku turns his head to look at me, his red irises gazing into mine, longing for something if I must say.

"Do you really not remember anything? Nothing about us?" He asks me again.

"I really don't, but perhaps, we can be friends? Start from there?" I suggest.

Naraku's face slightly shows a slight expression of shock, but he then takes control again, he then shows me a subtle smile, a smile filled with pain. I feel bad that I'm saying this, but I think it's better than not talking, and besides, I don't think I can do anything aside from being his friend. I feel that it's the only thing that I can do.

"Are you not afraid of me?" He suddenly asks me.

"No, I don't think I was afraid of you ever since our meeting, I suppose the kiss just made everything a bit awkward between us that's all. Not to mention, I find your eyes very…unique and pretty. They're nice to look at." I tell him with a friendly smile.

Naraku's eyes seem to glow slightly as I said that, they look glamorous.

"Someone once said that to me years ago." Naraku says with nostalgia in his voice.

"They are unique indeed. I also know that you are a demon, and what you have been through kind of. Since we are friends now, I think, how about telling me a bit about yourself, your past. If it's alright with you? I ask him pulling my legs to my chest.

"Do you really want to know about my past?" He asks me looking at me, his red eyes looking like crimson fire.

"Well, it's completely up to you, but I feel that getting to know a demon wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps it can bring us closer as friends." I smile at him.

"What if my past isn't a pleasant one?" Would you still listen to them?" He quietly says.

"Uhm, I guess I'll try my best to listen to you with an open mind." I assure him.

"Someone once said that to me a long time ago as well, how much I miss them." Naraku whispers quietly, but I managed to hear it.

Naraku returns back to me, his eyes holding mine.

"Yes, I am a demon, in fact, I use to be a half demon, I was born out of darkness and hatred. I was the demon of deceit, I was born to kill and destroy. I was out to acquire an orb called the Shikon Jewel in order to gain power, what other way to get it then to deceive and kill. That was when Inuyasha and the others had to hunt me down and extinguish me from existence, but along the way, I met a child before my last few days alive. The child was pure and innocent, and because of that child I was able to see beauty. In the end Inuyasha and the others did kill me, but I was revived by a deity from a single fragment of my soul. I found out that I was a puppet of a greater demon, but with my death I was finally free." He tells me while looking out.

"I see, I'm glad that I met you now, the good you. I'm glad that you're alive." I say.

"Why is that?" He asks me slightly surprised.

"Because there's a lot of things in life that are beautiful, the old you just never got the chance to see it, except from that young child that you said that you met years prior. Now that you got a second chance at life, you can take this opportunity to see things that you never had before, and to experience it. I'm also glad that you're on good terms with Inuyasha and the others now, it just shows that things has changed and the past is the past." I tell him taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

"I have, I use to be a demon that only new hate, power, and deceit. But after being reborn, I have come to know love, I have come to know friendship, and the beauty of innocence and persistence…" Naraku says with a smile of nostalgia.

"Is it because of that young child?" I clarify with him.

"Yes, I only met that child for a brief moment that night years ago, the young soul wasn't afraid of me. The young soul was climbing a cherry blossom tree that night wanting to save an injured bird, I caught that soul when they slipped and fell from the tall branch. I was still the me that was evil, but the young soul was not afraid and instead told me that my eyes were unique and beautiful. The bravery and innocence has caught me that night, and it still follows me to this day." He says tilting his head back to look at the stars.

"That child must be so important to you." I say to him.

"Indeed, every minute that I'm alive, I think about that beautiful soul." He answers me, his voice filled with emotions.

After hearing this, I can't help but wonder how he and I use to be in a relationship. I turn to face him, Naraku turns his head to look at me.

"I know this might be a bit hard for you, but if you don't mind me asking. How did we become lovers?" I ask him curious.

Naraku's red irises searches my eyes looking at one and then the other. He lets out a sigh and a tired smile.

"Perhaps one day I will tell you, but now that we are friends, I would rather focus on that since friendships are just as important. Don't you think?" He asks me.

A slight pang of pain emerges deep inside me as I hear that, the faintest of pain.

"I suppose you are right. Well, now that we got past the awkward moment between us due to the kiss, we are finally friends. It's pretty late now, I'll be heading back. Are you going to turn in and rest?" I ask him standing up.

"I will soon, but for the time being, I'd like to stay here a bit longer." Naraku replies with a smile.

"Oh alright, goodnight then Naraku, it was nice talking to you finally." I tell him.

I turn to return back to the village, when Naraku's voice echos from behind me.

"_, why did you want to talk to me tonight?"

I turn around to look at him, his eyes gazing into mine. I feel my body turning back to face him. Did he see through me? Well, he's a demon after all, it shouldn't be surprising.

"I heard that you were lonely, so I wanted to check on you and see that you were alright. Because, no one deserves to be alone. I apologize for taking so long to open up to you, but I think tonight was pleasant talking to you." I finally tell him.

Naraku smiles and lowers his gaze down to the grass again, I lose sight of his beautiful red eyes.

"Hasn't changed at all. Thank you, and goodnight…_." Naraku says but whispering the first part.

"Goodnight." I answer back.

I then turn around and walk back to town, leaving Naraku in the field. I return back to my hut, change into my night wear and lay out the two person futon. I yawn and then I lay down onto the pillow, I look up at the ceiling once again.

"Talking with Naraku wasn't all that bad… he went through a lot to be where he is today didn't he…" I think to myself.

I unknowingly smile, I close my eyes and I slowly drift off to sleep. I wake up to the morning sunlight greeting me in rays, I stretch and I sit up. My head is slightly woozy from a night's rest. I change into my red kimono and head out to wash up, I then head to the big hut. Lady Kaede, Kagome, and Sango has arrived as well.

"Good morning, and good timing." I greet them with a smile.

"Indeed, good morning to you too_." Lady Kaede says.

"Did you rest well last night?" Sango asks me.

"Yes I did, thanks for asking. Oh, I talked with Naraku last night." I say remembering.

They all look at me with an awed expression.

"How was it? Did you manage to remember anything?" Kagome asks me holding my hand.

"No, I still don't remember anything, but the conversation was nice. I asked about his past and he told me, he had a dark past but I'm glad to see that the him now has changed. He told me he met a child years prior and the child's innocence saved him you could say." I tell them.

"Did he say anything about the past that you two shared?" Kagome asks me again.

"In fact, I did ask him, but he told me that since we're friends now, he would like focus on that then our past together. He said that maybe one day he'll tell me." I say quietly.

Kagome turns to look at Sango, they both have a slight furrow in their brows, but then Kagome turns back to me. She shows me a gentle smile.

"I see, at least you two are now friends, I hope that you'll cherish that." She tells me.

"I will, but I have to get to know him a bit more first, that way we can strengthen our friendship." I reply with a smile of my own.

Kagome nods. We then all head in to prepare breakfast, a few minutes later the curtain parts and the others came in. Miroku comes in followed by the children, Rin, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Naraku. I smile as I see him, his red eyes lands on mine and he shows me a gentle smile. We all sit down to have breakfast, the atmosphere at the table became less awkward than the last two days now that Naraku and I got the awkwardness out of the way. Still we didn't say much to each other, but I know that we are working on our friendship. After cleaning up the table, we all head out of the hut to start our day. Naraku heads out first and then I follow after Sango and Shippo. I see Naraku standing not too far away when the sunlight hits my eyes. He's looking up at the clear blue sky, I suddenly want to talk to him.

"Naraku!" I shout after him.

Naraku turns to look at me, his black wavy hair moving like black silk. His crimson red eyes locking on mine, I walk up to him.

"_?" He says, his porcelain fair skin so flawless and white.

"Are you busy?" I ask him.

Naraku looks at me with slight awe, his mouth curves up into a smile.

"I'm no..." he begins.

"_, dear child, can you help me with something?" An elderly voice says from the side.

We both turn to see an old woman from the village carrying a large basket of vegetables. I quickly help her carry it, I turn to Naraku.

"Do you need me to help you?" He asks me.

"No, it's alright, I got this." I reply with a smile.

"Naraku! Can you come with us for this job?" I hear Miroku shout from not too far away.

I peek through the loaded basket of the vegetables that's blocking my face to see Miroku in the distance. I don't think they saw me due to the large basket of vegetables, I turn back to Naraku again.

"Looks like you have some stuff to do after all, go ahead. Let's talk some other time. I have to help out too." I say with a chuckle.

Naraku's face suddenly seem to fall slightly, he looks solemn again. But then he looks back up at me with a forced smile.

"Let's talk some other time then." He says.

I nod. Naraku then walks past me, a gentle breeze follows after him and it caresses my face. I turn slightly to watch him walk away, his black hair swaying side to side. I feel a bit regretful. I then return to help the old lady carry her basket of vegetables, that one help actually carried on till afternoon. It felt rewarding though to help out whenever I can, the afternoon sun hangs high above the village and illuminates the world around me. I smile at the clear blue sky, I guess I'll go for a walk. My feet creating crunching sounds on the rocky road, I don't really know where I'm going but this isn't half bad. I walked for about 10 minutes or so, I realized that I'm inside a forest. The sounds of birds fills the still beauty, the air around me is clean and fresh. I walk through the tall trees that looms over like umbrellas, I walked without any designation. Suddenly I hear a faint crunching sound on my left not too far away, I turn my head to the direction.

"Wonder what that was..." I think to myself.

Doesn't seem like an animal, I walk to the direction of the sound. I walk for about a minute, I then come upon to what appears to be a small clearing. I hide behind a tree and glance at the small clearing to see if there's anything, I peek behind the tree trunk and my eyes slightly goes wide as I see what is leaning against a tree not to far away.

"Sesshomaru?" I thought to myself.

Indeed it's him, he's sitting down on the vibrant green grass and leaning against a tree trunk. His eyes are closed, showing the two magenta stripes on his eyelids. He has his bundle of fur behind his head as a pillow, the 4 magenta stripes on his cheeks defining his features nicely. He's sleeping, his chest rise and falls in a consistent rhythm. I smile as I look at him, I lean my shoulder against the tree trunk and I take a deep breath of the air. I look up at the sky through the spaces between the leaves on the trees, I'll let him rest. I turn to leave and let him carry on with his day.

"Didn't expect you to be here." A low but rich tone says from behind me.

The sudden voice causes me to flinch slightly, I turn around. Sesshomaru is still motionless, but then his eyes slowly open and his amber gems travels to find mine. When his finds mine, my heart start to beat faster. He is indeed majestic.

"Yea, I didn't realize that myself either till I stepped into the forest. Guess it's fate for us to meet here today." I say walking to him.

"Fate does not apply to demons especially for me." Sesshomaru says without emotions.

I take a seat in front of him in the soft grass, Sesshomaru doesn't move or get up, he just continues to sit there relaxed.

"I didn't want to bother you resting so I was just about to leave, but then you surprised me." I tell him.

"If you were planning on leaving, then why are you sitting in front of me right now?" He asks me.

I listen to his question and it starts to sink into my mind, I look down and around me. He's right, why am I sitting here.

"I have no idea actually, I'll let you rest." I say with a laugh.

"It's fine, stay here and talk with me for a while." Sesshomaru says looking to the side.

I look back at him, his outer exterior is cold, but his heart and mind are warm.

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?" I ask him.

"Doesn't matter, whatever is on your mind." He replies.

"Hmmm… alright. Oh, I talked with Naraku last night, he told me about his past and who he was. I learned a lot about him in such a short time." I tell him with a smile.

"I see, did last night's talk with him help you regain any of your memories?" He asks me.

"Unfortunately no. I actually wanted to get to know him a bit better this morning but circumstances prevented that from happening." I say with a sigh.

Sesshomaru turns his head to look at me.

"Do you care for him?" He asks me.

I look back up at him, he's looking at me with a captivating stare, his amber eyes seem to be more orange. My heart starts to beat faster again as I look at him.

"He is a my friend, I do care for him but there's still a bit of distance between Naraku and I. I care about him, but I think I care about you more because I feel closer to you." I tell him.

Sesshomaru's expression changes into slight surprise, but then returns back to his normal face.

"You surprised me by your action since the first day that we met, and you did it again with your words." He says.

"Uhm, I'll take that as a compliment." I reply with a chuckle.

He doesn't say anything but continues to look at me, his expression soft but also unreadable. He then stands up, the bundle of fur back on his shoulder.

"Are you leaving?" I ask him.

"I suppose I am." He replies looking out.

"Any designation?" I ask him again.

"No, what are you thinking?" He says looking down at me.

"Since you have nothing to do, want to go for a fly in the sky together?" I suggest to him with a smile.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifts from one of my eye to the other, he then relaxes his brows. He then turns and start to walk away, I stand up and watch him as his white hair sways side to side following his graceful steps. Is he just going to leave like this?

"If you want to rise to the sky, then what are you still standing there for?" He asks me, his voice cutting through the silence.

It takes me a second to register what he said, but I smile. His words contradicts his actions greatly. I follow after him, keeping a short distance as we walk out of the forest. When the clear blue sky finally displays itself again, Sesshomaru stops walking, he then turns to face me I stop in front of him. His majestic figure and gracefulness fills my vision.

"Should I?" I ask him awkwardly.

All he does is nod, I take a deep breath. I feel my heart starting to beat faster again, I take a step forward and I step on my toes, I wrap my arms around Sesshomaru's neck. His face is now just mere centimetres from mine, we're so close I can feel his breathing from his nose. I look up into his eyes, golden brown gems flicks to look at me. How gorgeous they are. I feel Sesshomaru place his left arm around my waist and he holds me close to him, then he jumps into the sky. I close my eyes as we soar higher in the empty space, the air around us picks up drastically. I open my eyes and I look around me, Sesshomaru and I are flying in the air, traveling without a designation or goal. It feels peaceful, and to be flying in the air with Sesshomaru, it feels nice. We've done this many time already since we've met, although it is an out of this world experience, but somehow, this time doesn't seem as special as a previous flight that I had…that I can't seem to recall when. But all in all, this is an enjoyable moment. The two of us fly in the sky for about 5 minutes or so, green grass covers the world below us and the white clouds floats in the sky above us, the quietness is lulling me to sleep slightly. I begin to feel my eyelids starting to droop, my hold around Sesshomaru neck is slowly to lose it's strength. I then feel his arm tighten around my waist a bit more, I feel his breathing against my face again as he lowers his face to mine.

"Are you getting drowsy?" He asks me.

"Hmm? Yea, a little bit." I tell him feeling my consciousness fading in and out.

"Then sleep." He tells me quietly.

"I don't want to, I want to look around a bit longer." I tell him, but I feel that no matter what I do to stay awake, I'm going to fall asleep.

Sesshommaru's other hand, gently holds the back of my head and he pulls me closer to him. My head rests against the base of his neck, I can smell his scent, it's alluring and out of this world. The smooth skin of his neck brushes against my forehead, now I feel even more sleepy.

"You can sleep." I hear him say from above me.

"Alright…" I finally say giving in to the temptation of sleep.

I close my eyes, and I feel my consciousness fade away. But before it does, I feel someone's hand gently caressing my face. Who is this? It feels so warm and loving. Somehow I felt that someone held my face like that a long time ago once, the fingers on the hand glides along my face. As I drift off and lean against this comfort, I remember that this hand belongs to Sesshomaru. I wake up inside a room, my eyes falls on the wooden ceiling. I sit up, the sun has just started to set. The flaming orange light shines through the window, I look around. I'm back in my room in the village, Sesshomaru brought me back. I smile that I got to spend the day with him, I remember his touch on my face before I dozed off. I touch my face as if his hand is still there. My heart begins to speed up again, why does it do that? Do I really like him? Or is it something else?

"Perhaps... I am in love with him..." I think to myself.

I get up and head to the big hut, I should help Kagome and the others with dinner. I walk through the oranges color laced village and finally arrive outside the hut, I lift the curtain and enter. Sango turns around and smiles at me.

"_, you're awake." She says.

"Yea I am, sorry for sleeping on you guys while you were busy." I tell them.

"No need to apologize, Sesshomaru brought you back. We understand your tiredness, rest is really important." Lady Kaede says.

"Thank you. Did Sesshomaru leave right after he dropped me off?" I ask them.

"He did. _, tell me something, is there anything between you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks me.

The question surprised me, I blink at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"No, there's nothing between us. Why do you ask?" I answer waving my hands in front of me.

"I ask, because you seem happy when you're with him. Do you have any kind of feelings towards Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks me again.

I think on her question, I suppose she is right. I do smile when I'm with Sesshomaru, but do I call this love? Or something else.

"I'm actually not sure Kagome..." I finally say.

Kagome and Sango look at each other with a slight furrowed again. Sango then looks back at me with a solemn smile.

"Whatever that feeling is, I hope you'll be able to see it clearly and truthfully soon." She says.

"Yea, I hope so too." I reply back with a nod.

We finish preparing dinner, Miroku and Inuyasha comes in a few minutes after setting up the table with the children, Rin, and Shippo like always.

"Is Naraku not with you guys?" I ask them noticing that he's not with them.

"He went to the field, he told me that he's not hungry and for us to eat without him." Inuyasha answers me and sits down beside Kagome.

"Oh… well, I'll go find him. Don't wait for us." I tell them.

"Wait_." Sango starts.

Before she can finish her sentence, I'm already out the door. I speed walk, and jog my way to where the flowers grew. The stars are out in the navy black sky already, why is Naraku by himself again? Whatever the reason may be, I can't let him be alone like this. Something deep inside tells me that I shouldn't let him be alone. As his friend, I won't allow that, I hurry to the field. When I arrive, I can see the silhouette of the tall grass. Sitting in the centre of the field, someone's head pokes out from within the tall blades. I'm assuming it's Naraku. I walk in and up to him, as I get closer I can see his form better.

"Naraku?" I ask the figure.

The figure turns his head around and the familiar red orbs looks at me, his face turns into slight surprise.

"_." Naraku says.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? We're having dinner right now, come join us." I say to him.

Naraku turns his back to the empty distance, the night wind making his black hair sway gently.

"I'm not hungry, besides, demon's don't require food. Thank you for coming to find me, but you do not need to worry about me_." He says softly.

I frown at his words, I sit down beside him on his right, as my hand touches the ground I felt it brushes against his slightly. His skin is cool to the touch and soft, he flinches and looks at me. I move my hand away slightly and I clear my throat, my heart beats rises drastically.

"Hope you don't mind me sitting down here and spend some time with you. I'm not really that hungry myself either, besides we didn't get the chance to bond a bit better in the morning so I guess now is the make up time?" I say with a chuckle.

Naraku's facial expression softens and he shows me a smile.

"I suppose you're right. No I don't mind at all." He says.

"Good." I say stretching.

I glance at Naraku, he then stretch out his left arm towards the sky, as he does so his kimono sleeve draws back. I see a red wooden bamboo bracelet on his wrist, it's beautiful.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is that bracelet?" I ask him.

Naraku lowers his arm and he touches the bracelet and looks at it with a nostalgic face.

"Someone gave this to me a long time ago, it is one of the most treasured thing that I own, and as of now, one of the only thing that reminds me of that person and the past that we've shared, the other being my memories." Naraku tells me twisting the bamboo around his wrist.

"I see, that person must have been very dear indeed if you're still wearing it." I say to him.

"Indeed. That person has the other half, that person told me about the red string of fate. How when two people in love and are fated to be together are tied together by a red string of fate." Naraku says while looking up at the night sky.

"Oh, ya I know about that. I also know about the story about a cow herder and a goddess who fell in love but was separated by the heavens. So the person who gave this to you was your lover? I ask him again.

"Yes, the person who gave me this bracelet is the one that I love. I wouldn't call her my lover, I'd like to believe she is my soulmate. I haven't seen her in such a long time… I miss her greatly." Naraku corrects me with a subtle smile and becoming quiet as he says the second half.

As I hear those words and remembering what I asked him earlier, something pops back to me. Sango and the others told me that I use to be in a relationship with him, so his soulmate could have been me. Except I don't remember anything about him or even meeting him, exactly what made me forget him. Also, if he and I were in a relationship, then why am I not wearing the bracelet? I feel my cheeks beginning to heat up slightly and my heart beginning to beat faster. Maybe I'm overthinking a bit, perhaps he mistaken me for someone who looks like me? Should I clarify it? But even if I do clarify it, what's going to happen next?

"Can you tell me who that person was?" I ask him slowly.

Naraku looks at me as he hears my question, his brows furrows a bit, but then he relaxes them.

"In time." Naraku says.

I look at him, a bit disappointed but I let it go. For some reason, I feel sleepy again. Why am I so sleepy today? I feel my centre of balance slightly swaying.

"Are you sleepy?" He asks me suddenly.

His sudden question snaps me awake, only for a second or two though. I nod my head slightly in response.

"Ya, I am slightly, I've been feeling sleepy all day today. I'm not trying to be rude." I say with a slight chuckle.

"I understand, humans need their rest. It's night time as well, go ahead and sleep. Tonight has been nice, I was able to tell someone some of my inner most feelings. Thank you for listening_." I hear Naraku say.

"Yea…of course…" I reply feeling my consciousness fading in and out more drastically this time.

The next thing I know, I tip over and I feel myself fall onto Naraku's shoulder. His silky black hair brushes against my face, my eyes closes immediately, and I start to fade out. Before I completely fall asleep though, I feel something hold the right side of my face. It feels like a hand, gently caressing my face, but it feels very far away. I don't know if I'm dreaming or if I'm still in my conscious state, I can't grasp hold of it. But I think it's Naraku's hand. As I'm about to completely fade away in slumber, I think I hear someone's voice, Naraku's.

"I miss you so much,_ I miss you with the only heart that I have. I remember everything and I cherish it all, I'm waiting for you to come back, but I can't have you back until you…" I hear this faint voice say from far far away, I almost have to strain my ear just to hear the words.

It seems to hold so much emotions, sad, melancholic and longing. I then black out before I can finish hearing the sentence. The days that follow all seem to be the same, I see Sesshomaru almost everyday. I spend time with him a lot, and I suppose the time spent with him may help me figure out my feelings bit by bit. And I'd like to think that I might be in love with Sesshomaru. Naraku on the other hand though, I can't seem to find the right time to talk to him when the sun's out, when he's available I'm not, and vice versa. We seem to slip pass each other constantly. It's a bit frustrating to be honest, somedays, I don't see him at all. It's only at night that I can find him in the flower field, but we never talk for long because being a human, I have to rest. A bit regretful, but our conversations are never dull. Although I don't know much about him, but I feel that I've known him for a long time in just these few days of talking. I cherish the friendship that I have with Naraku, the demon with crimson red eyes. One day after finishing up the daily routines, I decide to go out for a walk. The evening sun lights my way, my sandals crunches the sand beneath my feet. I close my eyes, and breath in the fresh air. I don't have any plans right now, I suppose I just want to take some time by myself and try to take in everything that has happened in the past week or so. I'm just walking around aimlessly, until I come upon an open field with trees all around. The world is dyed in golden brown and orange, how beautiful. For some reason, I want to go to somewhere special. Somewhere that I've been to before. I look around the field and into the trees, something catches my attention. Someone that stands out drastically in white, could it be? I walk through the empty field to get a better look, as I near it is indeed him. He is sitting on a branch on a tall tree, his eyes are closed, the magenta stripes on his eyelids are a beautiful maroon color under the evening light. He seems to be resting.

"Sesshomaru?" I ask him.

His eyes slowly opens and he shifts his head to look down at me, his long white hair falls from his shoulders and sways in the air. He looks at me slightly taken aback.

"_?" He says.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I ask him touching the tree trunk as I look up at him.

"Resting, and you, what are you doing here?" He asks me the same question.

"I see, just taking a walk, we seem to be find each other in the most interesting places, a lot huh?" I point out with a chuckle.

"Indeed." He says quietly.

I look out to the setting sun, the tall mountains seem to be blocking out some of the views in the far distance. I stand on my toes hoping to see beyond them, I put a hand above my eyes to block out the sunlight.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru's voice asks me from above.

"Oh, I was hoping to be able to see beyond the mountains. Stupid of me to think that when I'm down here." I say embarrassed.

I inhale and look out again, I then hear a light thud near me. I look around to find the source, I then see Sesshomaru in front of me. The suddenness surprised me.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" I ask him slightly taken aback.

"Without saying anything, he holds out his left hand to me, I look at it confused.

"What?" I ask him.

"You said that you want to see further into the distance, I'll help you." He finally tells me.

My eyes widen as I comprehend his words, but then I smile. I place my right hand inside his, he closes his fingers around my hand. They are cool and big, they feel safe. The next thing I know, he swiftly pulls me into him. I can smell his scent again, he wraps his other arm around my waist. He then jumps into the air and the next thing I know we both land on the same tall branch that Sesshomaru was on earlier, it's a good few meters off the ground. I start to lose my balance, but Sesshomaru's hand keeps me stable.

"Sit down or you'll fall." He advise me.

"Ya, good idea." I reply.

I sit down on the branch, Sesshomaru sits down behind me and leans against the tree trunk. The two of us look out towards the setting sun, indeed I can see more now that I'm in a higher place, the perspective changes greatly. It's beautiful. Everything is covered in rich orange and red.

"Thank you for this Sesshomaru, for everything that you have done for me." I say turning to him with a smile.

He's looking at me, I look back into his amber eyes, those golden brown eyes reflecting the sunlight. The magenta stripes on his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead making him look majestic as ever, for a second I forgot he's a demon. He's just looking at me, gazing at me with a soft expression.

"Sesshomaru?" I say his name.

The next thing I know, he leans forward slightly, his left hand comes up. I look at it confused and then back at him, he's still looking at me without any words. Then I feel his hand gently caressing my cheek, his cool skin glides along my face. The closeness making my heart beat faster, but I can't seem to pinpoint what this feeling is. My eyes goes wide slightly and my mind start to go blank, unable to get a grasp on things I begin to tip backwards as I'm unable to come to my senses on what is going on. I feel myself going backwards and when my whole body weight finally weighs me down I finally realize that I'm falling backwards. I try to hold onto the tree branch but it's too much for me to grab onto especially in a backward falling position.

"Ah!" I let out.

"_!" I hear Sesshomaru say.

I fall back and I lose my grip on the branch completely at this point, I'm falling at a fast speed from a great height. Now my mind is completely blank at this rate, with no other options I close my eyes. Before I feel the hard ground beneath me, someone catches me.

"Oof!" I let out at the suddenness.

My arms instinctively grabs hold onto something, I open my eyes to see who it is. Familiar amber eyes looks into mine, my arms has wrapped themselves around his neck as he holds me.

"Sesshomaru." I say surprised.

He's looking at me with a slight furrowed expression, if I have to say, a bit worried. He looks slightly pained as well, I couldn't look away.

"Are you alright?" He asks me.

"Yea… I'm alright, thanks for saving me." I reply still dazed.

He then gently lowers me onto the ground, I let go of him and I look back at him. He's standing right in front of me, his left hand comes up and touches my face again gently. Why is he doing this? Does he?

"Sesshomaru…" I say without realizing it.

"My feelings has finally showed itself." He finally says with a sigh.

Those words surprised me, feelings? Does that mean what I mean?

"Sesshomaru, do you perhaps… love me?" I ask him slowly and cautiously.

Sesshomaru's eyes gazes into mine, he then turns around and faces away from me.

"Yes_, I do. But I know I can't have you, you're not mine. Goodbye for now." He says quietly and start to walk away.

I watch his back view as he walks away, his long white hair swaying and the fur on his shoulder trails behind him, I'm in a daze. Sesshomaru just confessed his feelings to me, and he's walking away because he says that he can't have me and that I'm not his. He loves me, but how do I really feel? He and I have spent so much time together, I see him as someone dear to me. My heart beats faster whenever he's close, but do I call it love? What if I believed that it's love, what if I follow this feeling and call it love? Perhaps I can make this work, days of confused feelings should be resolved by now, and it should be now. I look back at Sesshomaru, he's in the near distance now still walking. I think, I'm in love with Sesshomaru as well. I run after him, my hair flies behind me as I run as fast as I can to catch up to him.

"Sesshomaru!" I shout after him as I near him bit by bit.

Sesshomaru stops and turns around slowly, perhaps a kiss will help me figure it out more. I stop in front of him, out of breath. Sesshomaru looks down at me, his amber eyes gazing into mine like stars. I smile at him while breathing heavily.

"_…" He says my name quietly.

"Stay still." I tell him.

He looks at me slightly confused. I take a step forward, I stand on my toes and I hold his face in my palms, I then find his lips with mine. Sesshomaru's eyes widens slightly, his lips are soft and smooth as they touch my own. I close my eyes and try to take in this moment, my heart is beating faster again. Yes a kiss will help me figure out my true feelings, he loves me, and I think I love him too. He says that he can't have me, but I cherish him. I'll make this work...somehow.


	32. It's Only When They Are Gone

I take in this moment, I can still hear the crickets chirping in the distance. I hold onto Sesshomaru's neck, He is motionless on the other hand. He's probably surprised by my sudden action, I don't blame him. Alright, I'll follow down the path of love and love Sesshomaru because he said that he loves me. I proceed to pull my lips away from his as I feel no reciprocation from him, when I feel his lips caresses mine gently in return suddenly. A gentle kiss with a tint of sadness. I then pull my lips away from his, I lower back down onto the soles of my feet again and I look up at Sesshomaru once my eyes opens. Sesshomaru's gorgeous eyes opens as well, the magenta stripes disappears as his golden irises flicks to mine. His eyes darts back and forth as he looks at me.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" I ask him.

"Why did you do that?" He asks me quietly.

"You told me that you love me, and I think I finally figured out my feelings as well. I care about you a lot, and being around you feels so comforting. So I'd like to believe that I'm in love with you as well, this kiss was for me to confirm everything and let you know that...I feel the same." I tell him with a smile.

Sesshomaru's brows slightly furrows, his left hand comes up and he holds my face.

"Are you sure that is how you feel?" He asks me.

I ponder on his question for a split second, and I smile. I place my right hand over his that is on my face, and I hold it.

"Yes, that is truly how I feel." I tell him.

"_..." Sesshomaru quietly says.

I smile in return, I then take a step forward. I wrap my two arms around Sesshomaru's waist, his strong and broad torso is too much for me to wrap my arms around but I try my best. He's warm, the soft silk of his white kimono touches my skin. The fur around his shoulder tickles my face, I lean my head against his chest just below the spiked chest guard.

"You said that you can't have me, and you said that I'm not yours. I don't know what the reason is or why you said that, but I would like to make it work." I tell him quietly.

Sesshomaru doesn't respond for a few seconds, then I feel his left hand gently rest on the top of my head, I then feel his chin on the top of my head as well. His scent overwhelms me, it's comforting. The sun has completely set by now, the stars are out and the crescent moon hangs above us. I then pull away from him slightly and look up at him, Sesshomaru is gazing down at me with a gentle expression.

"Let's stay here for the night, I would like to spend more time with you." I ask him.

"As you like." He replies with a subtle smile.

I nod in response, I take his hand into mine. His large hand covers mine completely, the two of us walk through the field together back to the tall tree. Sesshomaru helps me back up onto the tree branch, he leans back against the trunk and I lean against his chest as I sit between his legs on the tree branch. His hands are holding my arms and he holds me close to him, I rest my head at the base of his neck, he gently rests his cheek against my temple. The two of us look out into the black distance sprinkled with dazzling stars accompanied by the sounds of crickets, it's so peaceful.

"Have you ever loved any before me?" I ask him.

"Why are you asking me that?" He replies.

"Just curious, I won't be jealous or anything." I tell him with a light chuckle.

Sesshomaru doesn't reply for a few seconds, I can hear him breathing quietly.

"Yes." He finally says.

"I see, what type of person was she?" I ask him.

For some reason, I don't feel any jealousy at all, in fact, I feel happy for him, I'm happy that he's a demon who knows love prior to meeting me. I wonder what type of person she was that made a demon like him fall in love.

"Do you really want to know?" He asks me.

I sit up slightly and I look back at him, his amber eyes falls on mine. The crescent moon on his forehead and the stripes on his face defines his features beautifully.

"I think it'd be nice to know what kind of person she was." I say with a smile.

Sesshomaru looks at me in silence for a moment, his amber orbs travels around my face.

"She was a brave woman, brave to the point that she would stand in front of danger to protect what is dear to her. She actually reached the brink of death once, but she lived. Her bravery and her strong will to protect what is important to her was what captured me, I told myself that I would protect her no matter what. As much as I would like to deny it, but she was already taken by someone else, she was someone else's love." Sesshomaru finally says.

"I see... so it was a one sided love..." I say touching his face.

"Yes, a daiyokai like me does not need to feel any human emotions, and I believed that it was useless. But in these few years, they have made themselves into my very being. She just increased the feeling and allowed me to know what it's like of loving someone." He adds.

I nod in response, my heart ached for him slightly. To have a one sided love is the worst feeling ever, and to not have them returned is even worse. For a demon to experience those emotions, it must be difficult. I lean back against his chest and rest my head below his chin, his arms comes around me again gently.

"So what made you fall in love with me?" I ask him quietly.

Sesshomaru doesn't reply again for a moment, his chest rises and falls in a constant rhythm.

"You're just like her..." He finally answers.

"Would you say that I'm a replacement for her in your heart?" I joking ask him.

Sesshomaru's hold around me tightens a little.

"Never had that cross my mind, I love you because you're you. You and her may be similar in many ways, but I know, that you are not her. You're different, because you love me. That is all." I hear him say from above me.

I listen to his words, and I think on them. Yes... I...do love him... I hold onto his kimono sleeve, and I close my eyes.

"It's nice to end the day like this is't it?" I ask him starting to get drowsy.

I feel his hand come up and glide down my hair.

"Yes, rest_, the day has come to an end. Goodnight." I hear him say.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." I reply back.

After I say that I feel my consciousness fading away, the gentle caress of his hand through my hair helps lull me to sleep as well. My consciousness is fading drastically, but I hear a voice, so quiet, so quietly floating around me.

"I was selfish and let my feelings out today to her, let me love her openly as she is now as long as I'm able to. For I know, she was never mine to begin with. When she remembers it all, I'll resolve my feelings for her..." the quiet voice says.

I can't tell if it's a dream, or reality. The voice sounds a bit disoriented as well... but it sounds like... Sesshomaru? I don't know anymore, it's hard to pinpoint who it really is. I black out, I open my eyes to the sunlight once again. I seem to be in the air, I then remember that I'm on a branch a good few meters off the ground. I sit up and rub my eyes, my back is bit sore from sleeping in an awkward position.

"Did you rest well?" A rich but low voice asks me.

I stop rubbing my eyes and I look beside me, that's when last night hits me. Sesshomaru told me that he loved me, and I kissed him back to show my feelings. His amber eyes falls on mine in silence, yesterday seems to be a dream. Unreal.

"Yea, I did rest well. And you?" I ask him.

"I suppose I did." He replies with a subtle smile.

"Did yesterday happen? That you told me that you love me?" I ask him quietly.

Sesshomaru looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, me expressing my feelings was real. Your feelings on the other hand is for you to realize yourself." He finally tells me softly.

"I see." I reply with a smile.

For a second, I got lost in my thoughts.

"I'll take you back to the village." Sesshomaru says pulling me out from my train of thoughts.

I nod in response, Sesshomaru helps me down from the tree. He then brings us back to Lady Kaede's village, the two of us holding hands on the way back. When we arrive just outside the entrance, I let go of his hand and turn to face him.

"Thanks for bringing me back, are you staying for bit?" I ask him.

"No, I have some things to take care of." He replies.

He seem to be a little distant, instead of feeling of hurt I'm more curious. Something seems to be bothering him, I wonder what it is. I'll ask him next time since he needs to leave.

"Alright I understand, I'll see you around then." I say to him with a smile.

Sesshomaru shows me a subtle smile, he then turns to leave. Seeing him smile relieves my worry, I watch him leave. After he disappears, I head to the big hut, I think they just started eating. After returning to the hut, I take a deep breath. I remembered that I didn't tell them where I was going last night, they might be worried. I'll apologize for worrying them and tell them about Sesshomaru and I, I proceed to lift the curtain.

"_? You're back?" Miroku says with a start from the breakfast table.

"Ya, I'm back. Sorry for worrying you all, I was out all night last night and forgot to tell you." I say with a bow.

"Not at all, Inuyasha could still detect your scent because you weren't too far away." Kagome says.

"And, right now, the smell of Sesshomaru is evident on you." Inuyasha says his ears twitching as he scrunches his nose.

"Oh? You were with Sesshomaru?" Sango asks me with raised eyebrows.

"Uhm, yes, I was. I was with him all night." I reply back to them quietly.

"That's new, never had you stayed out all night with him." Inuyasha says eating a fish.

I think I should tell them now... yes... now. I sit down and straighten my back, I look at all of them.

"I have something to tell you all." I begin.

"What is it?" Sango answers.

"The reason I stayed out all night with Sesshomaru was because, he confessed his feelings to me." I tell them in one go.

Inuyasha spits out his fish in shock and his eyebrows shoots up.

"What?!" He shouts.

I flinch slightly at his sudden aftershock, they all look at me surprised.

"He told you that he loves you?" Kagome confirms.

"Yes... he told me that he loves me." I reply a bit taken aback myself from their reactions.

"How could he, he knows so well th..." Inuyasha begins.

Kagome grabs his arm and squeezes it, I look at their expressions as Kagome shakes her head subtly at Inuyasha.

"And what is your answer? Do you love him back?" Kagome asks me with a serious tone.

I ponder on her question, do I love Sesshomaru? I mean, I spent the night with him and I kissed him. That's enough proof that I love him back right?

"I believe I am in love with him as well." I finally say.

Kagome furrows her brows slightly, Inuyasha's ears looks like it's about to stand on end. The atmosphere seems a bit tense.

"I see, well, I hope your feelings will solidify in time and you'll be able find the real you." Miroku finally says with a smile.

I nod back in response. I see Miroku giving all of them a look, Inuyasha calms down a bit as he nods back to Miroku. The tension seem to dispersed a little, clearly they don't really approve my relationship with Sesshomaru. Wonder what the reason is... perhaps... Naraku? As I think of him, I look around the room.

"Where's Naraku?" I ask them as I can't find him.

"Naraku is out right now, he told us that he wants to take the whole day to travel a bit and see some things." Rin replies.

"Ah... I see..." I answer back.

I feel a bit disappointed that he's not here, I haven't seen him in a while. It's a bit sad how we're in the same village but we always miss each other at the wrong time. I help around the village as much as I can just like every other day, the morning sun transitions into an evening glow. Time passes without stopping for anyone, I also remember that I have to return home soon, half a year is almost up. Everything seem to be thrown at me all at once and it's a bit mind boggling, soon the stars inserts themselves in the darkness with a central light source which is the moon. We had dinner together, but Naraku still isn't back yet. I feel a bit restless knowing that he's not back yet. After help cleaning up and bidding everyone goodnight, I head to the flower field hoping to find him there. To be honest, I miss him a bit. It hasn't been long but for some reason it feels a bit empty when he's not around. I almost forgot what his eyes look like again, unlike Sesshomaru's which I can see everyday almost. They said he's coming back tonight, perhaps he'll drop by the field. I'll wait for him there, I run to the field. After a few minutes I finally arrive, my heart is beating fast because I basically ran and from anticipation. I steady my breathing and step into the tall grass, with the help of the moonlight I scan the field. I feel my eagerness fainting when I don't see him, I walk to the middle of the field regardless. I guess I'll sit for a while and see if he comes back or not, I stop at where Naraku usually sits and I sit down on the same spot. The tall grass conceals me within them. The gentle night breeze blows across the vast place, I look up at the stars. For some unknown reason, I seem to be thinking about Naraku all day today instead of Sesshomaru. I pull my knees to my chest and I close my eyes, it's pretty late in the night but I guess a few minutes of staying up won't do any harm. In no time, I drift off. I feel my consciousness slightly coming back to me, a cool breeze brushes against my face and I shiver slightly. Instinctively, I go to pull something to cover myself up, my left hand wonders around until it falls on something silky covering my body. I can feel the velvety feel of the fabric between my fingers, it feels nice. I force myself to open my eyes, the stars are still out and the moon still shines. I'm looking up at them, if I'm looking up at them that means I must have fallen asleep and toppled over. I prop myself up from the grass and I rub my eyes, I look down at what is covering me. Under the moonlight, it's a kimono vest, a purple silk kimono vest. Where have I seen this before?

"You're awake?" A voice says pulling me out of my thoughts and my sleepiness.

I look to my left in a start, right away I see the side profile of someone's face. His skin is fair and his face is defined nicely, his long wavy black hair sways gently and covering his eyes slightly. He then turns his head to look at me, and I see them. Two bright crimson orbs that are his eyes.

"Naraku! You're back!" I say with a smile.

I don't know why but I feel an overwhelming feeling of happiness upon seeing him, my arms involuntarily goes around his neck and I push my weight against him as I find myself hugging him. I probably surprised Naraku because his eyes just widened double the normal size, I'm surprised myself too. My weight causes the two of us to fall over with Naraku underneath me.

"Oof." We both let out as we hit the grassy ground.

I lift my head off of his strong chest and I look at him, our noses are just barely touching each others, his eyes are so close to my face that all I can see are two red circular shapes with a white circle in the middle. Oh... how unique and beautiful they are. Our faces are so close that I can feel his soft breathing, we just both stare at each other without saying anything. I don't know why I did that, but I feel my heartbeat increasing in speed and my cheeks heating up. Naraku just looks at me slightly dumbfounded, his black bangs hovers above his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asks me.

My eyes goes wide as I realize what just happened, I push myself off of him and I clear my throat. I smooth out my hair as I regain my composure, Naraku slowly sits up as well.

"Sorry about that, I was just really happy to see you since I haven't seen you in a while. Adrenaline got the best of me." I say embarrassed.

"I see, glad to have someone welcome me back after a day of being alone. Thank you." He responds with a light smile.

His smile is nice to look at, a bit mysterious but also gentle. I don't know why I hugged him.

"You're welcome, I was a bit worried since you were out by yourself. Guess I just wanted to make sure that you're alright and waiting for your return." I tell him.

"I'd appreciate that you care for my well-being, but I'm a demon, it will take a lot to hurt me. It has been a few days since we sat down and talked underneath the stars." Naraku replies looking out.

"Yes indeed, to be honest, I kind of missed it." I add looking out with him.

The two of us sit side by side and looking up at the dark space with sprinkled white spots within it, I'm holding Naraku's vest on my lap. Now that Naraku and I are sitting here, perhaps I should tell him about Sesshomaru and I. For some reason, I feel a bit nervous. Why? Is it because of what Kagome and the others has told me, that I use to be in a relationship with Naraku, is that what makes this situation a bit awkward and nerve wracking? But if Naraku and I were actually together in the past, I have no memories of it, it could be false it could be true but it's not the past anymore. Right? I take a deep breath.

"Something's on your mind isn't there?" Naraku suddenly asks me out of the blue.

I turn my head to look at him, Naraku turns his head to look at me as well. I guess his demonic senses figured it out, guess I can't hide from him and I should tell him in order for me to move on from this all.

"I actually do have something that I would like you to know. Sesshomaru confessed to me yesterday about his feelings for me, and... I reciprocated his feelings." I tell him.

For some reason, it felt hard for me to get the words out. I feel my heart beating through my ears, Naraku's face turns slightly expressionless, the once bright red irises of his eyes suddenly seem to extinguish slightly turning into a dull maroon. A slight pang of heartache appears deep inside of me, he looks broken almost. I want to say something, I try to organize my mind.

"You love him don't you? With all your heart?" He asks me with a smile.

His question all of sudden seem to wash away my words in an instance, I feel my mind going blank. I can't say anything, nothing is coming out. Naraku nods slowly.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you_. Sesshomaru has been there for you a lot, having him, you will never get hurt. I give you my blessings, and thank you for trusting me and telling me." Naraku responds.

"Yea... thanks. Glad that I could tell you." I say with an exhale.

"It's late, now that I'm back and you've clarified it, get some rest_." Naraku responds.

I feel a slight disappointment that he wants me to rest instead of staying here with him longer.

"You sure you don't need me to stay longer?" I ask him.

"I'll be alright, you do not need to worry about me. I'm a demon after all." Naraku answers with a smile.

As I looked at his smile, for some reason I can see it hiding unspoken emotions.

"If I remember, you were a demon of deceit. You say you're alright but your smile shows me something else." I say without realizing it.

Naraku's smile suddenly becomes slightly neutral, he lowers his eyes to the ground and his eyelashes hides his eyes.

"I may have been the demon of deceit but I can assure you, I'm alright. You need your rest, you fell asleep earlier." Naraku responds with a slight chuckle.

I guess he's right, I did fall asleep earlier.

"Ya I guess you're right. If you say that you're alright, then I'll trust you on your words. I'm heading back then." I tell him.

Naraku nods, he stands up and hold out his right hand to me. I look at him and I take his hand, his skin is cool and smooth. His hand fits nicely with mine, for some reason... it feels right. My heart is beating faster, in a good way. Naraku helps me up and I look at him in the eyes, they are gentle but they say the eyes holds your soul.

"Here I'll give you your vest back." I say holding out the vest to him.

"It's alright, the night's wind is bit cold. Please use it on the way back to the village, I'll retrieve it one of these days." He tells me.

"Oh... alright. Thank you. Well, good night Naraku." I tell him.

"Goodnight, _." He replies.

I nod, I turn away from him and I walk out of the field, I hold his vest close to me. When I reach the edge of the field I turn around to look back at him, I see his silhouette lit by the moonlight. He's looking out into the distance again, I exhale and I head back to the village. After returning to my hut and laying out the futon and changing into my nightwear, I sit down and I look out the window. The moonlight stream in through the window into the dark doom, I'm holding Naraku's vest in my lap. I run my fingers along the velvety fabric, although it's my first time actually touching this vest properly but somehow it feels familiar. Why was it so difficult for me to tell Naraku about Sesshomaru and I, he's just a friend like Kagome and the others. As I think of Naraku being alone in the field, my heart aches. He told me he's alright, so I'll believe in those words. I fold up his vest and place it to the side, I then lay down onto the futon. I close my eyes and try to sleep, but the thoughts of Naraku keep circling in my head. Eventually, I fall asleep after an hour. I wake up to the morning light once again, I squint my eyes. It's so bright and it hurts my eyes, I feel a slight sickness. I don't want to get up and do anything, I just don't have the will to get up. My head is slightly dizzy and I feel like throwing up, I take a deep breath and I close my eyes. It's not really helping, I fling my arms to the side of me in frustration. My right hand touches something velvety, I then realize what it is. I tilt my head to the side and I see that my hand has touched Naraku's vest, his vest has a soothing feel to it. I seem to have forgotten about my nauseousness. I take hold of his vest and I look at it, I run my hands along it again. I feel tired and still slightly sick, I bring it to my chest and I close my eyes. Why is his vest so comforting? There are many vests with the same fabrics so why is his any different? It boggles my mind, in no time I fall asleep again. When my eyes open, the sunlight is still evident but it's starting to become tinted with orange. Is it the late afternoon early evening already? I sit up, my sickness has subsided but my head is a bit woozy from all the sleep. A cloth falls from my forehead, were the others here earlier? I feel my legs being a bit numb and I'm still lacking a bit of strength in me, I don't know if I can get up and do anything. I used all my strength to prevent myself from gagging this morning, I should applause myself for that. Suddenly, the door knocks and I look up.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me Kagome." A voice replies.

"Come on in." I reply.

The door opens and Kagome comes in with a tray of food, I sit up to greet her.

"Kagome hi, sorry I couldn't greet you all today, I was feeling a bit sick. I tell her.

"No worries, we actually came to check on you earlier but noticed that you were sleeping. You didn't seem to wake up so we assumed that you were sick but wasn't sure if it was a fever or not so we just placed a towel on your forehead and hoped to give you some medicine after you wake up. How are you feeling now? Are you hungry?" She asks me.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I don't know what happened this morning either I just woke up feeling nauseous. I'm alright now, no medicine needed, just a bit hungry." I reply back with a smile.

"Great! Good thing I brought a tray of food here, it's good to see that you have your appetite. Here eat up." Kagome says placing the tray onto my lap.

I place Naraku's vest onto the side and I pick up the chopsticks. I pick up a piece of marinated fried fish, the strong flavour fills my tastebuds.

"Is that Naraku's vest?" Kagome suddenly asks me.

"Sorry? Oh yes, it's Naraku's. I went to the flower field last night and waited for him to come back, I fell asleep while waiting and he gave me this as a cover. I'll be giving it back to him as soon a possible." I tell her.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. You seem to be fond of Naraku quite a bit aren't you?" Kagome asks me with a smile.

She seem to ask me everything I'm close to someone, it's a bit funny to be honest.

"I am quite fond of Naraku yes, he is someone dear to me just like you all. Despite being a demon and knowing about his past, it has never occurred to me that he's a demon unless if it's mentioned. Our conversations are never long, but talking with him...brings me joy and most of the time I anticipate our next conversation." I say with a smile.

"And why is that? Kagome asks me softly.

I look at her slightly confused about her question, why? I start to feel slightly embarrassed. I clear my throat.

"It's because we rarely see each other, we always seem to miss the chance to talk in the day. So I guess the anticipation comes from that." I tell her.

For some unknown reason, I hold my breath. Kagome lowers her eyes and shows me a gentle smile.

"I see, I hope your friendship with Naraku will last forever. I'm cheering for you both." She says giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks Kagome." I reply back with a smile of my own.

"Now, take the rest of the day to rest up so that tomorrow you can be more energized. It's the evening now so I'm going to go back and help Sango and Lady Kaede with dinner, if you get hungry again later in the night, just come to the hut we will make extra for you just in case." Kagome tells me.

"Thank you, and please relay my thanks to the others as well." I give her a head bow.

"Of course, rest well, see you tomorrow_." Kagome bids me goodbye.

I nod, Kagome gets up and leaves, I finish eating and I lay back down onto the futon. I stare up at the ceiling for a bit and I close my eyes, I should at least get up and walk a bit later. In time, I doze off again. When I come to, the room is dark, the dim moonlight shines through the only portal that connects to the outside world.

"Ok I think I had enough rest, I should get up, go outside and get some fresh air." I say to myself.

I give myself a few quick slaps on the sides of my face to wake myself up. Since it's night now changing into my kimono wouldn't be worth it, I get up and give my legs a bit of a massage to get the blood flowing. I light a few candles so that I can see properly, I then open the door and I step outside. The gentle cool breeze of the night brushes against my face and it wakes me up. I feel like I can breathe again after being in my room all day. Maybe a walk around the village will be nice. I turn to walk to the heart of the village, when something catches my attention in the distance. I stop walking and I turn to see what it is, it is quiet now since everyone has turned in so who could it be? I squint my eyes and try to focus on the moving figure in the distance not too far away, the person seem to be a male and he's walking towards the exit of the village. I then see the person's long wavy black hair and a glimpse of his navy blue kimono in the brightest spot under the moon, my eyes widen in realization.

"Naraku!" I call his name with a bit of control as to not wake up everyone.

The person who I assume is Naraku stops walking and turns to look at me, right away I can see a dim glow from their eyes, faint red glowing dots in the dark. It's Naraku indeed, I feel my legs carry me towards him. In no time I'm right in front of him.

"_..." He says a bit surprised to see me.

"Hi, I didn't think I would see you here. Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I was out for the day exploring so I'm heading to the field to have some quietness and rest a bit." He replies.

"Oh I see, you know I rarely see you around the village lately, you use to come to the hut with Inuyasha and the others but not recently. Is everything alright?" I ask him as I noticed it all of a sudden.

"Everything's fine, I have just been busy lately." He answers back with a subtle smile.

I see him smiling, but something about that smile seem to be bothering me greatly.

"Say, how about coming over to my place for a bit? I haven't been out all day or talked with anyone much either so how about joining me for a short conversation? Besides, I still have your kimono vest, I'll return it to you." I suggest.

"It's pretty late, don't you need rest?" He asks me.

"Uh no, I'm pretty awake right now, I had enough rest for the day. It's fine really. My hut is just over there, go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'll go get some tea." I tell him pointing at the hut behind me.

Naraku looks at me and then shows me a subtle nod, I feel happy. I feel like a little girl eager to have a friend over. I then head to the big hut that's not too far away, I quickly make some tea and carry it back to my hut. The door is slightly open, I push the door with my shoulder while holding the tray of tea. I turn slightly so I can enter into the room, my eyes adjusts to the dim candle light that I lit earlier. I see Naraku sitting down on the edge of the double person futon, I can't see his face because he's looking down at the futon, his long black hair fills my vision. And just barely, I can see his right hand gliding along the silk fabric of the futon, on the side that I haven't slept on. As I see that, somewhere deep inside, a faint aching feeling emerges. He doesn't seem to notice my presence.

"I'm back with the tea Naraku, sorry for making you wait." I say with a energetic tone.

Naraku lifts his hand up slowly and he turns to look at me, his red eyes finding mine immediately like how they always do.

"You're back." He states quietly.

"Yes, I just got back, carrying tea on a tray isn't easy." I say with a laugh.

I sit down across from him and set the tray down between us, I pour him a cup of tea and myself one as well. I take a sip of the hot tea, the aroma of the leaves fills my senses. I then remembered. I set my cup down and get up to get what I needed to get, I then walk over to Naraku, the meantime he's quiet. I hold the folded outfit out to him.

"Here, your kimono vest, thanks for letting me borrow it that day." I tell him.

"No need to thank me, I'm glad that it could be of help." He replies taking the vest from my hand.

As he hold out his hand to take the kimono vest, I suddenly feel something brush against my fingers underneath. I realize that it's his hand, it touched mine in the process, somehow, this whole thing feels familiar. Did I dream about this moment before or? Naraku takes the vest and puts it back on, I just sit right beside him, a few inches apart.

"So what have you been busy with lately?" I ask him trying to start a conversation.

"I've been busy exploring the world that I've missed out, and I realized that I should continue to go out and explore and see everything." He says looking down at his tea.

Oh that's great, yes, the world has a lot to offer doesn't it? I think it will be great, I have no idea how long you have lived as a demon but I think you have lived long enough to have seen many things, but occasionally, the bigger things takes away the beauty of the little things." I tell him with a smile.

Naraku looks at me, his expression soft and unreadable. He then shows me a smile.

"You're right indeed, never thought I would have another lesson on life." Naraku says quietly.

"Sorry?" I ask him confused.

"The world does have a lot to offer, I have something that I would like to tell you." He says turning to face me, his eyes seems to be flaring all of a sudden.

"Uhm, alright." I reply.

Something tells me that this is something serious, I sit up straight and I put all my attention into what he is about to tell me.

"I have decided by wanting to see more of the world, I need to leave this village." He says.

I feel my mind going blank as I hear his words, my heart suddenly feels like it just got tied down by a rock. Does he have to?

"Why do you need to leave? Can't you stay at the village and explore at the same time? I ask him slightly shocked.

Naraku looks down at the floor and a subtle but unreadable smile shows on his face.

"I would like to, but I realized it wouldn't be best. By staying here, I'll have to come back by day's end which means I can't go further into the world that lies ahead. I'd like to keep this a secret from the others, but if they eventually find out, please tell them thank you for me." He explains to me.

I suppose he has a point, he feels that by staying here he feels restricted and unable to move on and do something that he wants. I lower my head and I nod in understanding.

"I see..." I answer back.

"My apologies for bringing this subject up. I wanted to leave quietly but it seems like you caught me at the right time. I felt that I should at least let you know." He says.

I look back up at him, so he hasn't told anyone yet, he only told me.

"When are you leaving?" I ask him.

"By morning." He answers my question.

Morning... so soon. I still wished he didn't have to leave, perhaps we could all go together as a trip. I keep my mouth shut instead.

" I see will you ever come back?" I can only manage to say and ask him.

"One day, I will." He says quietly.

I can only nod, as my mind is blank.

"I should let you rest, thank you for the tea_. I'll take my leave, I wish you well in the years to come. Goodbye." He says.

I can't reply at this point, Although Naraku and I haven't know each other long but Naraku has become a very important person to me. To know that he's leaving when I just got to know him, it's heartbreaking. I can't say anything or else I feel like tears are going to come out. I hear Naraku placing the tea cup down and I see him standing up, He gives me a gentle smile and I watch him as he disappear from in front of me and head towards the door. When I hear the door open, I stand up as quick as I can and head towards the door as well. I grab onto Naraku's hand to stop him from leaving, his hand is cool to the touch. Almost ice cold, I suddenly have the urge to want to hold on to them and warm them up. Naraku stops and turns to face me, he looks slightly surprised.

"Are you willing to leave behind all of the friends that you've had made here?" I ask him with a slight desperation.

Naraku's eyes searches my face for a while and then holds the hand that is holding his with his other.

"Leaving behind something that has come to mean so much to me, it is hard. But sometimes, the only way to move on is to let go. I have thought about this for quite a while now, and I have come to this decision." Naraku tells me while looking at me.

"I'm going to miss talking to you..." I say quietly.

"You'll be fine, you have Sesshomaru now remember? I'm sure he'll be there for you and make you happy for the rest of your life." He mentions with a smile.

Sesshomaru... right, I almost forgot about Sesshomaru and I until he mentioned him. I suddenly remember about everyone mentioning about Naraku and I as well, this truth or lie that has never been solved. Naraku never told me, and I feel that he won't be telling me for a long long time.

"I hope you will find someone that you will love with all your heart on this travel." I say to him.

Naraku looks at me with slightly widen eyes, but then return to his calm expression. The hand that is on top of mine slowly lets go of my hand and comes up to my face, I look at his hand slightly confused as to what he is doing. His hand then touches my face, the coldness of his hands sending slight shivers through my body. Although cold, but somehow it feels soothing, unspoken words seems to be held within that touch. He then lean in towards my face, his red eyes slowly filling my whole vision has his flawless face draws near. I can't seem to move, like I'm chained in place. Then I feel a light touch right next to my mouth, everything seem to stop for a second, I can't hear anything as I try to grasp what has happened. I eventually find my composure again. I come to my senses and realize that Naraku has kissed me lightly next to my mouth. Soft and gentle contact of lips to skin, this time, I didn't push him away. I let him kiss me, he then pulls away. I feel slightly empty as the touch disappears, he then looks at me.

"Only you." He says quietly with a smile.

So quietly that I almost couldn't even hear him, he then lets go of my face and turns to leave. I stand there and watch him as he disappears into the dark night. The whole room is quiet once again except for the faint flickers of the candles, he's gone, and he'll be leaving by morning. I let everything sink in for a minute I then exhale deeply, I close the door and return to clean up the cups. As I go to pick up his cup, I realized that it's cold, slightly colder than mine and untouched. The amount of tea hasn't diminished, he didn't drink the tea yet his body absorbed all the heat. Just like his cold hands, I hold the cup in between my palms and I unconsciously try to warm it up with my own. I spent the rest of the night sitting down and looking out the window and think about Naraku, why am I like this? Why am I so distraught over him doing something that he wants? I watch as the outside world slowly transition from black to pale orange as the sun rises, I feel numb, probably from sitting down too long and not moving. Eventually the sky turns blue and morning has arrived, I change into my kimono and clean up. I take the tea tray back to the big hut and get an early head start on making breakfast, It's pretty early still so there's not a lot of people outside. As I walked, the morning air feels slightly cool. As my feet carries me to the designated area, my eyes wonder all around me. I look around, seeing the people slowly increase bit by bit with each passing minute. It seems like everyone's here, everyone but Naraku. I take a deep inhale and sigh, I finally arrive and I enter. As I set the tray down, I noticed some plates set in a corner covered. It must be the food that Kagome and the others left for me last night, I didn't notice it probably due to my mind being filled of the thoughts of returning to Naraku with the tea. The plates are placed furthest from the stove so that the food won't go bad from the heat, I eat the food and then I start preparing breakfast for the others. My mind seem to focus again as I'm working, I have cut bread and meat.

"_? You're up early." A voice says not far away.

I snap out of my concentration and I turn towards the entrance, it's Sango.

"Morning Sango, yea, I got enough rest last night so I woke up early. Thanks for taking care of me last night." I say giving her a bow.

"Oh no need, I'm just glad that you're feeling better. Here, let me help you." She says.

"Thanks." I answer her.

Sango helps me set up the table, and a few minutes later, Lady Kaede enters with Kagome, then Shippo and Rin, Miroku and the kids and then Inuyasha. They're all here, everyone except Naraku. I feel my heart drop as the fact hits me again. I greet them all as we sit down for breakfast.

"Have any of you guys seen Naraku?" Kagome asks.

"He probably went out to look around again." Inuyasha says.

I want to tell them where he went but I remember Naraku saying that he wanted to leave quietly. I look down at my bowl, I decide to keep my mouth closed for Naraku. After breakfast, I help Kagome and Sango with chores and play with the kids with Shippo and Rin. I suppose it's a way to keep my mind occupied, but occasionally I would blank out. The morning soon turns to afternoon, and then evening. Inuyasha and Miroku has came back from their day and we're all sitting down eating dinner.

"I suppose Naraku should be back soon." Sango says looking out the window.

Everytime that I hear his name, I get the urge to want to tell them. Not to mention a slight ache in my heart.

"Naraku should really tell us where he's going next time so that we at least know." Inuyasha grumbles, his dog ears twitching slightly.

I want to open my mouth right there and then, I want to tell Inuyasha everything so that he wouldn't get mad at Naraku.

"Think about what Naraku has been going through lately Inuyasha, having some time alone isn't a bad thing. It helps clear the mind, besides I'm sure he doesn't want us to worry." Kagome suddenly says.

I turn to look at her, I see a gentle smile on her face as she returns to eating. After cleaning up everything, we all turn in so that we can rest and spend time with our loved ones, everyone except for me. I haven't seen Sesshomaru lately and I don't know where he is or where to find him, I let out a sigh. Seeing the full moon above me, I decide to head to the flower field. I suppose it became a habit, since at this time, Naraku and I would be talking. I walk to the field in the night, the bright moon illuminates the earth. I walk through the empty field and sit down within the long grass, can't believe I have to leave this place soon. I look around the field, all around the field. My eyes scans the field hoping to see Naraku, but I know he's gone, and I don't even know where he is at the moment. I hear rustling of the grass behind me and I turn my head to see who or what it is, the moon is bright but it's not to the point where I can see someone's face clearly from a distance. It looks like a woman with long black hair.

"Had a feeling you would be here." The person says.

Right away I recognize who the voice belongs to.

"Kagome?" I ask the person.

"Yep it's me." She answers back.

Kagome comes closer and sits down beside me, her long black hair swaying as she moves.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you went to bed with Inuyasha." I ask her slightly surprised to see her.

"Well I noticed that your face didn't look so cheerful earlier so I assumed you have something on your mind, and well, looks like I guessed right." She says softly.

"Never realized how bad I am at controlling my facial expressions." I say with a depleted sigh.

"It's alright, facial expressions are needed when your mouth can't form words that are contained in your heart, now tell me what's wrong?" Kagome says and ruffles my hair gently.

I look at the grass, perhaps I should tell Kagome, she has always been there for me, and I feel like I should tell her about Naraku.

"It's about Naraku, he left this morning for good, he said that he wants to go and explore the world, but in order to do that, he has to leave here and leave all of us behind. I managed to catch him last night and talked with him, he told me that he wants to leave quietly and to tell you guys his gratitude if you guys ever find out what happened to him. I finally say.

"I see, so Naraku left us... I think by doing this, he can perhaps find what is important to him and in his life. Sometimes, if you love and care about someone, you have to let them go." Kagome tells me.

"Perhaps, but I feel so sad when I realize that he's not here anymore." I tell her.

"Weird, you used to avoid him and now you're sad the he's gone?" Kagome asks me with a laugh.

"Yes...I did avoid him, but we got past the awkwardness between us and we became really good friends, he is someone dear to me now. Not to mention I was just starting to get to know him too." I trail off.

There's a moment of silence in the field, faint sounds of crickets chirps around us.

"Tell me_, how do you feel about Naraku?" Kagome suddenly asks me.

The question surprises me, I turn to look at her. Kagome is looking at me with a straight face, but she looks pretty serious. The question circles around in my head, before I only saw him as a friend, but now, I don't know anymore.

"What do you mean?" I ask her wanting her to elaborate a little bit more.

"Such as, when you see Naraku, or when you talk to Naraku. When he's not here, and when you realize that he's not here anymore. What do you feel?" She explains her question.

"When I see Naraku... Before there was nothing really, just like how friends would react when they see each other." I say.

"But now?" She asks.

"Now..." I trail off.

I realized that lately, every time that I see Naraku something has changed inside of me. I become more happy, a part of me wants to know him better.

"I become...happy. I want to know how he feels and thinks in times of loneliness, because his smile seem to hold so much unspoken feelings, and I want to help him resolve them. I feel the need to want to be there for him. And knowing that he's gone now, my heart aches." I tell her truthfully.

Kagome's eyes seem to smile as she hears me say that.

"I understand." She says gentle with a smile.

Something pops back into my mind, now I really want to know the relationship between Naraku and I in the past. I turn my body to face Kagome.

"Kagome, can you tell me about my past with Naraku? You said that we were in a relationship, I have asked Naraku about it but he told me that he will tell me in time, but now that he's gone he won't be able to tell me anymore. So can you tell me instead?" I ask her.

Kagome looks at me but then shakes her head, I look at her slightly dumbfounded.

"I cannot tell you about your past with Naraku." She clarifies.

"Why not?" I say slightly disappointed.

"Because one's memories are precious and a treasure to whom solely possesses them. By telling someone else the knowledge of their past to them when they don't remember themselves, is basically draping a white cloth over their eyes, thus blinding them from the truth and perhaps hiding the real past from them. I have come to realize that myself, so that's why I cannot tell you about yours and Naraku's past together. And even if one will never regain one's memories again, it is still up to them to finish writing their future chapters." Kagome explains her reason to me.

As I hear that, I have come to understand what she is trying to tell me. Don't let someone else write your story for you, it's only up to you to write your future and engrave the past into your mind. Kagome shows me a smile and then stands up, she stretches her arms and then looks up at the sky.

"I think I've come to accept the fact that something did happen to me that made me forget some people, are there any ways for me to regain those lost memories back?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure myself, but they say that true love conquers all." She tells me with a smile.

"True love? What do you mean?" I ask her confused.

"I believe the love within your heart right now may just be a false emotion, something to prevent you from seeing the truth. Perhaps when you realize what true love is, your memories may return. When you have the time, ask yourself some unexplained questions that you have been having, maybe it can help you clear up some confusions. Now, shall we go? It's getting late." Kagome tells me holding out her hand to me.

I think on her words, am I preventing myself from seeing the truth of something? What is it exactly? But, regardless of what it is, I hope that I'll be able to figure it out soon. I take her hand and she pulls me up, the two of us then head back to our respectful huts. I sit in my room in my nightwear, the room is dark with only the dim moonlight shining through the window. The love that I'm feeling right now may be false, what does she mean. The love that I feel, does she mean the love that I feel for someone? Is it Sesshomaru perhaps? Does she want me to question the love that I have towards Sesshomaru? I fall back onto my futon in frustration and confusion, Kagome is right, I do have a lot of unanswered questions. I close my eyes, and right away, my thoughts turns to Naraku. My heart starts beating faster as my mind is filled with him, I turn onto my side and force myself to go to sleep. I open my eyes to the dimly lit room, I think it's dawn or something. I rub my eyes as I sit up, my head is in a daze. At least I got some rest, but, the moment I wake up Naraku fills my mind again. Why am I thinking about him so much? Well I suppose this is the first question that I need to answer, I change into my red kimono and I head out. The sky is still slightly dark but the sun is slowly starting to rise, it's going to be beautiful. I wash up and I head to the flower field, I hope the openness of the field can help me clear my mind a bit. The morning is cool, the gentle breeze caresses my face. In a few minutes I finally arrive, I walk into the field and I stand in the centre of the beautiful place and look out into the distance. I can't help but remember when Naraku would use to stand here and look out into the distance by himself, and I realized now that every time when I hear that he's alone I want to talk to him, to accompany him. And, lately when I think about him and talk to him my heart beats faster, and I feel happy. Then when the second time that he placed a kiss on my face next to my mouth, why didn't I pull away or push him away like the first time? When he held my hand, why did it feel so comforting? Although it was fleeting but it felt, right. I didn't care much about it before, but after he told me about that special person that taught him the beauty of love, I couldn't help but wonder who that person was. All of this feeling, am I feeling this because of what the other's said to me about Naraku and I in the past? Are these feelings influenced by their words? No, it couldn't be. Remembering what Kagome has told me, others can't and shouldn't write your stories for you. It is up to ourselves to finish writing the chapters of our lives and engrave our past memories into our hearts and minds. Memories that I wish that I can regain somehow, so that I can remember meeting Naraku and know the past between us. Kagome and the others didn't tell me anything else besides that. Unknowingly, I start to compare my feelings for Naraku and Sesshomaru, the latter whom I love. As I think about it, things slowly start to piece together. I convinced myself that I loved Sesshomaru, because he loved me. I had to constantly ponder about my feelings for him. His eyes were beautiful to look at, but they didn't captivate me like how Naraku's did upon meeting him. I thought a kiss would help me figure out my feelings for Sesshomaru, but I realized that I felt no strong emotions in that kiss. Yet I still told myself that I love him, that I want to make this work between him and I. In Naraku's case, all these feelings emerged without me knowing, my heart pounds faster by itself just upon thinking of him. He has been more on my mind than Sesshomaru has, his smile seem to hold so much unspoken feelings that I want to decipher one by one. Everything that was his seems to comfort me in the most subtle ways. Then there are his eyes, they are beautiful like Sesshomaru's, but most importantly, they are unique, they captured me slowly. They're like crimson fire burning around a small circle of snow which are his pupils, trying to warm up the coldness that has followed him for years. They somehow speak to me without him talking, how I wish I can see them again...see him again. When he left, I never felt so much heartache before. I didn't want to let him go, but in the end I couldn't do anything or say anything that could make him stay, and I felt regret over that. I look out into the distance, the navy blue sky has started to have an orange glow to them, behind the mountains in the distance, the sun is starting to rise. As I see the white ring of the sun, it reminds me of Naraku's eyes once again. My eyes widen in realization, all of my unanswered questions seem to all have been answered in just this short time, I feel my heart drop and start to increase in speed. All of my unorganized thoughts seem to all disperse all of a sudden as well, the world around me seem to be lighter. Perhaps, this was the truth that I couldn't see?

"I'm in love with..." I quietly say to myself.

"_." A low voice says my name from behind.

The voice is familiar and calm, I turn around to see who it is. My own eyes widen as I see his eyes, they are golden like the sunlight.


	33. Renewed Clarity

"Sesshomaru, I didn't know you were here." I say dazed

Sesshomaru walks up beside me, his beautiful white kimono sways as he walks and his white hair floats like silk. He looks elegant and graceful, if he was a god, I would believe it. His facial expression is expressionless, but it's soft.

"I just arrived, I caught your scent here. What are you doing out here at this time?" He asks me, his low and rich voice filling the field.

"I was just clearing my mind of some thoughts that I have been having lately." I tell him.

I look out towards the rising sun, the clouds are fiery orange with a tint of pink, somehow, it feels a bit familiar, like I've seen it before...with someone. As I think that, something else hits me as well, Sesshomaru and I are still in love, well, he is if I have to state the truth. Now that I realize that I'm actually in love with Naraku, I have to let Sesshomaru know. He is so dear to me, but by not telling him and faking myself in this relationship... I'll hurt him. We've only been together for a day most, but I can't let the days carry on like this. It was beautiful, but if it continues when I don't love him, it will hurt the two of us. Sesshomaru will always be someone special to me, but he's not the one. I take a deep breath and turn towards him, I open my mouth to speak.

"Take a walk with me_." Sesshomaru suddenly says.

His request suddenly make me lose my words, I shut my mouth in response. Guilt fills me, but I suppose a walk would be nice before I end everything. Sesshomaru turns slowly and holds his right hand out to me, I look at it. Should I? In the end, I place my left hand into his, his large hand closes around mine and I feel the warmth and comfort from it. But I know that this hand is not mine to hold, it just doesn't feel right. Regardless, I'll live in this moment for the last time. Sesshomaru shows me a gentle smile, and I return one of my own. Sesshomaru then guides me out of the field, the grass rustles beneath our feet, it soon turns into crunching of the sand. I walk beside him in silence as the two of us head to somewhere that I'm not quite familiar with, about half an hour later, Sesshomaru's intended designation finally becomes familiar. My eyes widen in realization as I remember, the still rising sun reflects off the rhythmic surface. It's the sea, Sesshomaru took me to the sea. I smile as I see the beauty of this place, the soft crashes of the waves on the shore is so calming. The two of us stop a few feet away from the edge of the sandy ground and look out together, still holding hands. The quietness of the world around us is soothing and it allows me to think peacefully.

"We haven't seen each other in a while." I say.

"Indeed, I was busy with some personal matters." He replies.

"I see, I was't feeling well a few days ago, so I was stuck inside all day. Everything has been a bit hectic lately as well." I say quietly.

"Such as?" He asks me.

"Some hectic feelings that I've been having." I tell him with a sigh.

There's a brief silence from him, but I can feel his hand gently giving mine a gentle squeeze.

"Were one of them directed towards me?" He suddenly asks.

I feel myself holding my breath all of sudden as I hear his question, how am I going to tell him now? How can I tell him without hurting him? I feel frustrated all of a sudden. I then feel Sesshomaru gently take my chin between his left thumb and pointer finger, my face involuntary turns to face him as he guides my face. My eyes falls upon his golden ones, they are gorgeous. I feel like I'm in a trance, I can't look away. The next thing I know, I see Sesshomaru's face slowly coming towards mine. Is he...going to kiss me? I feel my heart beating faster, his flawless face with the magenta stripes and crescent moon. Perhaps I did love him a little bit at one point? His face inches closer to mine as his lips draws near, I can feel his shallow breath. Somewhere not far away, I can hear the soft rhythm of the crashing waves, then... Naraku comes into my mind. That's right, Sesshomaru isn't the one that I love... it's Naraku. Having found my reason again from the start, I place my right hand against Sesshomaru's strong chest. I gently place some pressure and he stops immediately, his lips just barely touching mine. I can't let this go on anymore, I can't do this to him. I told him that night that I will make this work, but I can't.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I can't..." I finally say.

Sesshomaru's eyes gazes into mine, no reaction, just calmness. My heart is beating so fast that I can hear it through my ears. Sesshomaru let's go of my chin gently, and my hand, then he retreats, I feel guilt course through my body but it's something that has to be done.

"There's no need to be sorry, like I said that night... you were never mine to begin with." He says softly.

Sesshomaru then turns and walks closer to the water, I watch his back as he stops. The bundle of fur on his shoulder trails behind him, he's alright with everything?

"Do you know why I brought you here?" He asks me.

"No..." I reply.

There's a reason as to why he brought me here, was he trying to help me with something?

"Remember what I said about this place creates sounds that only nature could make? The waves crashes in rhythm, one wave at a time. When I saw you earlier, your face held endless thoughts and uncertainty. The gentle waves of the sea can calm one's mind, and the sounds that it creates beats parallel to one's heart. I brought you here hoping that you can finally realize what you want and what you need to do in order to gain it. Let the gentle waves wash away the lies that are preventing you from seeing the truth." He explains to me.

My eyes goes wide in realization, Sesshomaru did bring me here to help me, help me figure out what I want and giving me the strength to see it through. I feel so grateful to him, I walk up beside him and I face him. I lower my head and my upper body, I give him a bow.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for doing this, I'm sorry that I did this when I promised you that I would try to make this work. But I realized that I love Naraku. I needed to let you know that, I didn't want to lie to myself or to you about my feelings." I tell him.

"Like I said, it's nothing to be sorry for. Love is beautiful, but it has its complications. Love is like flowers, they are all beautiful but some lasts for years when others only last for a fleeting moment." He says turning to face me.

Ours was fleeting indeed, but I believed it was beautiful when it existed. I nod in response with a smile.

"You love Naraku with all your heart don't you?" He asks me quietly.

"Yes, yes I do. I didn't know before, but I've started to have these unexplained feelings towards him lately, until I saw the sunrise and finally found my answer as to why I feel those feelings. It's because I love him." I tell him with a smile as I think of Naraku.

I look at Sesshomaru, his face is expressionless but it looks serene. He then reaches within his left kimono sleeve and pulls out something, he then opens his clawed hand and I see a cherry blossom flower and a red bracelet with a glowing white thread laced within it. My eyes goes wide as my eyes land on the bracelet, it looks like the same one that Naraku wore.

"Sesshomaru what are these?" I ask him looking up.

"These belong to you." He simply answers.

Mine? He said the bracelet is mine, so in the end Naraku's soulmate is me. I feel my heart beat in happiness as I think that, I take the items from his hand.

"But why are you giving them to me now?" I ask him confused.

"Because you finally love Naraku again even after losing your memories. The cherry blossom flower isn't just any cherry blossom flower, it never wilts... like your undying love for Naraku." He says explains the flower.

"And the bracelet? What is this glowing thread?" I ask him.

"This thread is the remaining fragment of your memories of Naraku." He tells me.

I see, but I wish he gave them to me earlier, not that I'm upset about it or anything. I feel grateful, and happy.

"Since you're wondering about why I did not give these to you sooner was because I was given a task, adding to that, giving these to you would not help you regain anything as you were not in love with Naraku. This thread of memories wouldn't have glowed if I'd given it to you before you figured out your feelings for him. One's memories should not be fabricated." Sesshomaru says as if he read my thoughts.

What he said is basically the same as to what Kagome told me, one's memories are one's treasure, it contains everything precious, good and bad. Someone else should not manipulate them and rewrite them for us with their words. I understand everything now, he's giving them back to me now because I finally love Naraku again despite losing my memories. These two items are something that's only between him and I, these items are vessels of our love.

"What was your task?" I ask him suddenly remembering.

"It's not important, what is important now is to find Naraku and let him know of your resolved feelings." He tells me.

"But he left a few days ago, he left the village saying that he wants to see the world. Where would I find him, he could be far far away." I say with a sigh.

"Do you really believe that he's out to see the world? If you remember, he was the demon of deceit." Sesshomaru says.

My eyes widen in surprise. He's right, Naraku was known as the demon of deceit. So what he told me about leaving and seeing the world was a lie? But why? Why did he leave?

"Why did he leave?" I say quietly furrowing my brows.

"Would you stay if the man you love loves someone else?" Sesshomaru states.

His words hits me like cold water, how did I not realize that? By "loving" Sesshomaru, I've hurt Naraku unknowingly. He could not watch the woman that he loved love someone else, he left because he needed to let me go. Who can stand being so near to a loved one but not able to hold them. I look back at Sesshomaru, he's looking at me with a slight sympathetic look.

"If you understand, then go, go find Naraku." He says.

"But how, and where? Where would I find him?" I ask him feeling lost.

Sesshomaru doesn't respond but he slightly taps on his temple with his clawed tipped finger a few times. The temple? The head? My eyes widen as I get what he's trying to tell me. It's not the temple or the head, it's the mind. He wants me to search my memories, but I don't have any memories of Naraku. But then I remember, I look down at my hand and I see the red bamboo bracelet with the single shining thread. The thread that contains my memories. I look at Sesshomaru and he nods. I then place the bracelet onto my left wrist and the white thread stops glowing, but my head is hit with a slight headache and flashing white lights. I'm blinded all of a sudden, but in my mind I see images. I see flashing images of myself in the past, 12 years ago when I was a child, I'm at a place at night with a cherry blossom tree, and I see Naraku, his beautiful red eyes that has captured me that night. Then the meeting with him again after 12 years, I see myself giving him the kimono that he's wearing now. Us in the stream together, falling asleep under the tree looking up at the stars, me telling him about the story of the cowherd and the weaver girl, the story of Altair and Vega. Me giving him the very bracelet that he's wearing now. Me riding Boshi to go see him every two days or so. Then us falling in love, Then me getting hurt by Sesshomaru underneath the cherry blossom tree, Naraku saving me, and us going to his castle. Us making love, going to the flower field together and him ending things with me, me living in the village with Inuyasha and the others, and me confronting him about our relationship. Our love for each other, then us fighting against the God of Thunder, and him dying to save me. His lifeless body in front of me, then the goddess Guanyin telling me of the creator goddess Nuwa. Us traveling to find Nuwa so that she can help us revive Naraku. That I gave the bracelet and the flower to Nuwa so that she can use them in the process. Then me giving my memories of Naraku and I together up so that she can bring him back to life, then everything fades. Everything flashes before me in a speed that allows me to see and engrave them into my mind. I'm brought back into reality again, Sesshomaru is standing in front of me. Within my lost memories, I remember Sesshomaru, I remember meeting him, and the times that he and I spent together talking. Such beautiful memories and I finally have them back. A single tear falls from my eyes as I was able to relive through all of my precious memories.

"I remember it all now..." I say.

"Do you know where to find him?" He asks me.

'I think I have a hunch. Thank you for everything Sesshomaru, everything." I say to him with a smile.

I then walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist, I rest my face against his strong chest. I do love Sesshomaru, but the love that I have for him is that of a treasured friend, despite him hurting me that night, I knew he was always good at heart, and what has happened in these few minutes is a perfect example of how warm his heart is despite being a great daiyokai who is feared across the land. To know that he loved me but still went out of his way to help me remember Naraku, it's a gift from him. How can I ever repay him for what he has done for me?

"I know that I said that I would repay you one day a long time ago, but I don't know how to, I feel that everything that I'll be able to do or give you may never be enough. So the only thing that I can do, is say thank you." I say quietly.

I feel Sesshomaru's left hand come up and gently place it on the top of my head, like he has done before. I feel him rest his face onto my head since he's so much taller than I. I can hear his quiet breathing.

"You have already fulfilled your promise, and you've given me something special." I hear him say quietly.

I pull back and look at him, his face looking down at me with a few centimetres away.

"What did I give you and when?" I ask him confused.

He stays quiet for a second but then shows me a smile.

"For loving me back that night, and the smile that was on your face even though it was never to be. You allowed me to love you openly and that, was enough." He tells me.

So it was him who said that that night before I fell asleep, he was able to love me openly because I wasn't the real me then, he loves the real me, but he could only show his affections for the me with amnesia because I did not love Naraku in the beginning. I feel my heart ache for what I have done, but then I feel Sesshomaru closing in the distance between us. He then kisses my forehead gently, he pulls back and gazes into my eyes, his amber gems dazzles in the now bright sunlight.

"You do not need to pity me, feeling sympathy for me will damage my pride as a Great Daiyokai. Now go, go to Naraku." He says with a subtle smile.

That's the Sesshomaru that I remember, proud and strong. I give him one last nod and then let my arms go from around his waist. I place the cherry blossom flower into my kimono and I then turn and run towards the direction of the village, I stop not too far away and I turn back to look back at Sesshomaru. He's looking out towards the sea, his long white hair flowing in the wind. Goodbye for now Sesshomaru, although I have so many questions to ask him such as how he had the flower and bracelet in his possession and such, but I know it's nothing to worry about. I'll see you soon. I then turn back and run back to Lady Kaede's village, I'm out of breath but I have no time to lose. I run to the stables to retrieve Boshi, I grab his reigns and I hop onto him, my heart is beating fast but I feel joy. I give the reigns a slight snap and Boshi strides out towards the exit.

"_! Where are you going?" I hear a voice ask from the side.

I stop Boshi and turn to see who it is, It's Kagome and Sango, they just came back from the vegetable field.

"I'm going to find Naraku, and tell him that I love him." I shout back at them with a smile.

Their eyes widen in shock, and I understand their shock.

"Does that..." Kagome starts.

"Yes, I remember everything now, and I'm going to go find Naraku and tell him that I love him, and don't worry, I fell back in love with him without my memories, but now I have my memories back, my love for him is stronger than ever." I tell them.

"I guess we don't need to worry about you while you're gone?" Sango asks.

"I'm not a child anymore you know? I'll be fine, I'll be back as soon as possible." I tell them.

I see Sango and Kagome's face slowly turning into a smile as they hear me, they then both give me a nod. I nod back, and with a snap of my reigns, Boshi gallops out of the village. A day and a half of traveling, but just like that day that I went to go find Naraku after he told me that he didn't love me, I know it will be worth it. If I know Naraku well enough, he will be at the place. The morning accompanies me till it can't no more, afternoon slides in without me knowing. My heart races against Boshi's pounding hooves on the ground my hair sways in the wind. Wait for me Naraku, I won't let you be alone ever again. Afternoon finished its time and evening rolls in, the stars are starting to place themselves amongst the fiery magenta sky, I think I'll call this a day, Boshi needs his rest. As I look around, remembering that the place looks familiar, I'll be at the place by late afternoon tomorrow. Since I left in a rush I didn't pack anything with me, but luckily, the night isn't cold. I let Boshi graze the tall grass around us, and then guide him under a big tree and the two of us turn in so that we can have an early start in the morning. I lean against the tree trunk and tilt my head back slightly to look at the quiet night sky, the stars that are sprinkled everywhere looks hypnotic.

"I hope that you will be there when I arrive tomorrow Naraku..." I say to myself.

I had an early morning today and a long day of traveling, I'm tired but my heart isn't. I close my eyes and I let the world around me lull me to sleep, I finally have my memories back and I will do my best as to never lose them again. I open my eyes to the rising sun once, it's morning. I haven't ate in a day but I don't hungry, my mind is too occupied to think about hunger. I wake up and retrieve Boshi who's grazing not far away, the two of us travel through the field, the wind carresses my skin as I race through them. I'll be there tonight, and I hope Naraku will be there as well. After about an hour of travelling, Boshi and I come across a small stream, we take a rest beside it and I take the opportunity to wash up. The cool water wakes me up and I feel refreshed. I look up at the bright sun, the rings that shifts around the bright star feels blinding, but it's what lights up the world that we live in, it lights the world so that I can see Naraku. I hop back onto Boshi, and we dash off towards the endless distance. We travel for hours, the morning eventually turns afternoon, just like every other day. Time does not wait for anyone or anything. Our shadows slowly becoming longer as the day draws near to late afternoon and early evening. My heart beats louder as the surrounding around me becomes more and more familiar, I'm back. When I see the tree, I hop off of Boshi and I tie him to the trunk.

"Good boy Boshi, you remember this place right? I'm going to go find Naraku, so please wait here for me." I say stroking his mane.

I take a deep breath and I turn towards the forest, the very same forest that I remember so dear. Without another second to waste I run into the trees, the sun is still out and I can still see. I can hear the small branches cracking underneath my running feet, and my heartbeat pounds in my ear. In no time, I finally see the clearing. I stop running so that I can catch my breath, I smile as I see the place that became so precious to me. The cherry blossom tree is still standing tall and beautiful, under the evening sunlight the flowers are golden orange. Standing underneath the tree looking up with his back facing me, is the very man that I hoped would be there. I feel happiness overwhelm me, without knowing my feet starts carrying me forward. I'm running, and I'm running towards the man that I love. My hair flies behind me as I increase my speed, I can't think of anything else aside from Naraku and to finally see his eyes again. The distance between us closes bit by bit, and the grass rustles.

"Naraku!" I finally shout his name as I near him.

Naraku lowers his head from looking at the tree after I called his name, he then turns his body to look at me, his eyes widen in realization as he sees me.

"_... What ar..." He starts to ask.

Not letting him finish and without stopping my momentum, I throw my arms around his neck and my whole body. I know my weight won't throw him off balance, because he's a demon, he can handle it. He's the demon that I love, I desperately find his lips with mine. The smooth skin of his lips comes into contact with mine and I feel the world around me stop, this is the feeling, this feels right. I feel overwhelming love fill my entire being, Naraku seems taken aback for a second as he couldn't respond, but then I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist and holds me to him. His lips then start to caress mine with gentleness, we then pull our lips apart so that I can breath and look at each other. I pull back slightly to look at him, Naraku opens his eyes and right away I see his crimson red orbs, how much I've missed them and him. Our faces are still so close that I can feel his breathing, his eyes searches mine with furrowed brows.

"_, what are you doing here? Why are you here?" He asks me.

"I came here to find you and tell you that I love you." I answer him with a smile.

"Love me? But I thought you loved Sesshomaru?" He says slightly shaking his head in confusion.

I hold his face, his skin glides along my palms. I can finally hold him and touch him.

"No, I love you Naraku and only you, I has always been you. Before I lost my memories and even after I lost my memories. You are the only one Naraku, you're my soulmate." I say.

Naraku's eyes widen slightly, he then gently holds my face with his hands.

"_, does this mean?" He asks trailing off slightly.

"Yes my love, I remember everything, everything. I remember 12 years ago meeting you here under the tree when I fell, falling in love with you then and falling in love with after you erased my memories. Us spending time here, me telling you the story of the red string of fate and the story of Altair and Vega. Us in your castle loving each other in each other's arms, and you dying. I gave up my memories of us together so that the goddess Nuwa could bring you back to life. I remember everything now. I have my memories again." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Is it true? You remember everything now? All of your memories of us together? Our love? How did you get them back?" He asks me searching my eyes.

"Sesshomaru helped me regain my memories. Yes, I remember everything, I'm sorry for hurting you Naraku, I'm sorry for forgetting us, but I promise you that I won't ever forget again." I tell him quietly.

Naraku's face slowly forms gentle smile, this smile, it looks truly happy unlike those smiles that contains so much unspoken feelings of pain. He then leans in and finds my lips with his again. He caresses mine with love, and I return it with affections. He then pulls away to look at me.

"You don't need to apologize for anything_, I'm sorry for dying when I promised you that I would live for us, and for putting you in so much pain and heartache, for making you go this far to bring me back. Forgive me for leaving but I couldn't stay and watch the woman that I love in front of me and I'm unable to touch her or tell her that I love her." Naraku says looking at my face.

I place my thumb over his lips and I shake my head, I show I'm a gentle smile.

"Yo don't need to apologize to me Naraku, everything that I've done was because of my love for you, everything that I have done was of my own fee will. It was to fulfill our promises. I understand everything Naraku, I understand why you left and I don't blame you for it. I'm here now, and I want to let you know that I didn't love Sesshomaru, I thought I did but it wasn't real. Despite losing my memories I eventually fell in love with you again, it took me a while to come to terms with my unexplainable feelings, but you're my true love. I traveled days to bring you back, and I traveled another day and a half to come find you. I want you know that as long as you love me, I will travel to anywhere to find you." I tell him gliding the tip of my thumb across his lips.

"I had thought about you everyday_, I will always love you, you are my soulmate. I will travel the world to find you as well." He says with a smile, his crimson eyes glimmers in the evening light.

"I know you will Naraku, We placed our own lives in front of danger for each other, traveling the world to be with one another will be nothing." I say with a light chuckle.

Naraku caresses my cheek an he gently pulls my face to his, our lips connects with one another again with love. The world around me doesn't seem relevant at this moment, I can't seem to hear anything either except for my heart that is beating. I pull away and I turn to look behind us, the cherry blossom tree is gorgeous. To be reunited again at the place where we first met after so much heartache and pain, it seems to wash everything away.

"This place is still beautiful." I say.

"Yes, this place was the only place left that contains the pure memories of us, unchanged, untainted memories, precious memories." He says looking down.

I kiss his forehead, his silky black hair tickles my face.

"I know how special this place is for us, and after regaining my memories I finally remember this place and what it means to us. I believed that you would be here so I took the risk of coming here." I tell him.

"Thank you for not giving up on me_." He says.

How could I give up on you, Oh Naraku, I would never. He kisses me again, but this time I want more. I want to love him, feel him again. I pull away from him and I look at his red orbs.

"What's wrong?" He asks me holding my face.

"As much as I want to be here, but I want to be somewhere where it's just the two of us, somewhere where no one can find us or see us. I missed you Naraku, I miss feeling you... I want to spend all the time that we've missed in each other's arms." I tell him with my cheeks slightly heating up.

Naraku looks at me but then shows me a smile, he then nods. He then slides his left arm under my legs and the other behind my back, he scoops me up. I wrap my arms around his neck. Naraku's eyes never leaving mine, he rests his forehead against mine. Feeling his steady breathing is soothing.

"Hold on tight and don't let me go." He says.

"I won't." I answer him quietly.

Naraku then start to rise into the air, I can feel the gravity trying to pull me down but Naraku holds me close. Wherever he's taking me, as long as Naraku... as long as I have my love with me, I'll go anywhere. The wind picks up around us as he flies off towards somewhere, we're racing against the sun before it completely sets. I look at Naraku's face as he looks forward, his long wavy black hair flies in the wind, his flawless and handsome facial structures stands out beautifully from the side, and I can see the red of his eyes just barely. I smile as I admire this demon that is holding me. I rest my head against the base of his neck, his scent surrounds me and it lulls me into a gentle slumber. I wake up and I see stars all around us, we're still in the air but I feel lighter. We seem to be descending gradually, our hair now floating upwards.

"You're awake, we're here." Naraku says with a smile as he nuzzles my cheek with his nose.

I look down in the darkness and I can see dim light of candles inside what seem to be a castle, the moonlight brings out the tall structure and the silhouette of its floors. It's the castle, it's Naraku's castle. I hold onto Naraku as he lowers us in front of its gates, when his feet finally touches the ground he lets me down. I look at the large castle, it looks grand but so lonely. I take Naraku's right hand in mine, his hands are cool to the touch but I don't mind because his hand in mine feels right. Just like the tea cup that I tried to warm up that night, I will warm up his hands with mine.

"Let's go inside." I say quietly looking at him.

Naraku turns his head to look at me, his black bangs just covering his eyes. He then nods with a smile, the two of us proceed to enter into the large castle. Hand in hand. Our footsteps echos through the wooden halls of the empty castle, the majority of it is dark except for some candles lighting up the main hallways, who lit them?

"Were these candles always lit?" I ask him as we walked towards Naraku's room within the large castle.

"No, I lit them." He replies quietly.

"You lit them? You mean you've been living here these past few days?" I ask him surprised.

"Yes, this is the only place that I believed where I can still find myself and another part of our memories exists. This was my home, I was able to reflect on all the events that has happened ever since I was revived while being here." He tells me.

"Why? Why did you need to reflect?" I ask him a bit sad to hear him say that.

He turns to look at me, I gently tug on his hand to stop him and turn him to face me.

"Because I was alone here, the quietness allowed me think about my purpose after I left the village and giving you up to Sesshomaru. To tell you the truth, this right now still doesn't feel real. You standing right here in front of me and holding my hand, it seems like an illusion." He replies back.

His crimson orbs darts from one of my eye to the other almost trying to see if I'm a hallucination or not, I'm not Naraku. I close the distance and I find his lips with mine, I kiss him gently as I wrap my arms around his strong torso. Naraku's arms comes around me and holds me close as he returns the kiss.

"I'm sorry that I gave up our memories and forgetting you, but I'm not an illusion Naraku, I'm right here. You don't have to be alone anymore, I'll be with you for the rest of my life. I don't want you to ever think about your existence again, you've been revived twice and both times it wasn't just for some random purpose. There were reasons as to why you were revived twice, because the world has so much to offer than what you know, and I want to see them with you." I tell him with a smile.

I reach into my kimono and pull out the cherry blossom flower, I take Naraku's hand and I place it in the middle of his palm. This flower is a symbol of our undying love for each other. Naraku looks at it and then back at me.

"Thank you_." He says.

"No thanks are needed. Let's go to your room... I want us to make up for the times we were apart." I reply and say quietly with a smile.

"The longing I had for you was unbearable, but we're finally together again..." Naraku says.

"Together again and for days to come." I nod.

Naraku nods and caresses my face, I place my hand back into his and the two of us walk down the long hallway lit by rows of candles towards Naraku's room that I remember so fondly of.


	34. Flames In The Darkness

The moonlight shines through the windows of the castle as our footsteps echos in the hallway, my heart beats faster as we near his room bit by bit. Naraku's cool hand holds mine and it makes me feel like this is where I belong, next to him. Eventually, we come upon the sliding door of his large grand room. Naraku slides the door open and I look inside, it's dark, although the dim moonlight shines through but it's almost pitch black, I can barely see a thing except for the silhouettes of some small objects. Naraku enters and I follow after him, I let his hand go and I walk to the center of the room. Since it's so dark I have to be careful about my steps, as I walk to the center my foot touches something soft. My eyes wonders around the dark room as it adjusts slowly, I bend down to touch what my foot stepped on. Soft fabric comes in contact with my finger, since I can't see in the dark my sense of touch has heightened. I smile as I figure out what it is, it's the futon. Behind me I can hear the sliding door of the room close, I stand up as I hear light footsteps coming across the floor.

"I'll light some candles." I hear Naraku say from somewhere behind me.

"No, don't light any." I quickly say.

"Why not, you won't be able to see." He replies.

I slowly stand up and I turn around, I feel blind because I can't see anything but I don't feel worried or scared. I show a smile and my eyes darts around the dark room as I try to find Naraku's silhouette, surprisingly, it's not his silhouette that I see from the barely visible moonlight first. I see his eyes, his red eyes stands out in the darkness. How unique and special they are indeed, they stand out from everything else. He's standing not far away because his eyes are small and the dim glowing red of his irises tells me that. His eyes, they are like circles of fire. I take a step forward as I focus on his eyes, although the room is dark but his eyes are bright enough to guide me to him. His eyes becomes closer and closer, until I stop right in front of him. His glowing eyes are right in front of me now, when we see glowing red eyes or any other colors it would freak any living person out, but Naraku's... they are beautiful. Then again, these eyes belongs to the person that I love. I put out my hands and I blindly search for his, I touch his sleeves, the silk fabric of his kimono brushes my fingertips and I feel just how velvety it feels. Then I feel something cool touch each of my hands, I instinctively want to retreat my hands. Then they wrap around my hands, and I take a moment to let the shape and feeling sink in, they're Naraku's hands. I smile as I feel safe with his touch, I look back up at his glowing red eyes. My sense of hearing also strengthened in the darkness, I can hear Naraku's breathing so clearly. Since he's a demon, he can probably see me in the dark. As a human, I can't, so that's why I need to rely on the only senses that I have in order to make out my surroundings.

"I can see, I see you Naraku, I see your eyes. They stand out from everything else, also your touch tells me that you're right here in front of me. I don't need to see you Naraku to know that you're here, I want the feeling of touch to tell me that. Tonight, I just want to feel you." I tell him as I focus on his red eyes.

I see them shifting slightly as he looks at me, I can't see his face, his nose or lips, they blend into the darkness. I feel him let go of one of my hand, a gentle cool touch rests against my cheek. Naraku's hand caresses my cheek lovingly, I sense him leaning in as his eyes comes closer. Something soft touches my lips as his hand tilts my head up slightly, Naraku kisses me. His nose brushes against my face as he kisses me. He then releases my lips and I can feel his breathing against my nose.

"_, you surprise me with the most unexpected things. You're right, we have the night to feel each other and each other's warmth as much as we want and need." I hear him say quietly.

I nod with a smile as I gaze into his red eyes in the darkness. I gently pull on his strong hands, and I back up not losing contact with his eyes. I guide the two of us onto his large futon, when the wooden floor is gone and the soft silk fabric takes its place underneath us, I stop backing up. With the dim moonlight as the only light source, I can see Naraku's wavy hair and the outline of his body, but I still can't really see his face, but it doesn't matter because being able to feel him is enough. I then guide the two of us to kneel down onto the futon cross from each other, I let go of his hands and I glide my own up his sleeves. I'm looking for the knots of his kimono, my hands slides up but then I feel Naraku's hands rests on mine and he guides me to the knots of his kimono. I show him a smile and I proceed to untie the knots, as I do my heartbeat begin to increase in speed. When I don't feel any knots left, I open up his kimono slowly and let it and his vest to slide off and onto the futon, soft rustling of the fabrics fills the room. I then use my hand to find him again, my hands searches for his body and in no time I do. My hands touches what I assume is his chest, smooth skin glides along my palms, the coolness of his skin feel soothing. I then feel his hands gently take hold of my kimono, I lower my arms to allow him to take off my clothes. I feel his fingers untying each knot, each movement seem to heighten my senses. I close my eyes and to let my other senses take over, soon I feel the cool air of the room caress my shoulders and front as I feel my kimono slide off onto the futon. I open my eyes again, still seeing the darkness of the room. I look up and my eyes searches for Naraku's, and I find them. Now we are both bare, but only Naraku can see me, I can only use my sense of touch to feel his flawless skin. I open my arms and I smile.

"Come to me Naraku, let me hold you." I say quietly.

I feel the futon shift slightly as his presence draws near, I then feel his two arms come around my torso and he hugs me. His long hair tickles my body as he rests his head beside mine, I wrap my arms around his strong back and I close my eyes. His skin is smooth and cool, I can hear his steady breathing next to me. Loud and clear, then I feel my body falling back as Naraku pushes his weight slightly against mine. The two of us fall back onto the futon slowly with him on top of me, the cold fabric of the untouched futon against my back causes shivers to run through my body. My arms tighten around him on instinct, I feel content. I then feel him letting me go and propping himself up above me, his red eyes being the only light in the dark.

"Tonight, I will love you and I will let you experience as much pleasure as possible_, it's the only thing that I can do for you for everything that you have done for me." Naraku's voice echos through the room.

"I'd like that, I feel happiness whenever you're with me Naraku. I will give you the same amount of love back and even more. Love is beautiful when both people experience it." I say bringing my hands up to touch his face.

Naraku holds my hand and he kisses my wrist, my breath hitches slightly at the coolness of his lips. He then leans down and kisses me, his fingers falls in between the gaps of my hand and our hands entwine together as they fall beside my head. I close my eyes as Naraku's tongue parts my lips and finds my tongue, my breathing starts to speed up and my body feels warm as we kiss. Everything else doesn't seem to matter at this moment, only Naraku does. The heat of our kiss mixes together as our tongues dance. It's been a while since he and I made love but I feel like, no matter how many times we do it or will do it, it will always feel like the first. Our tongues dance together and times passes so slowly, eventually I begin to run out of breath. I break the contact of our tongue and lips, I can feel the warmth of his tongue fade away. My chest rises and falls as I try to control my pounding heart, Naraku's other hand caresses my face as I open my eyes. My mind feels fuzzy and I see dim flashing lights in the darkness from the passionate kiss.

"I walked away when I should've tried harder to get you back when you lost your memories, I'm sorry for that. I felt my world crash when you told me you loved Sesshomaru, I felt worthless and weak." I hear Naraku say.

"No, no Naraku don't apologize. I should be sorry. You tried, you tried to let me know that we were together in the past but I denied it because of that kiss that you forced on me the that day. It just caught me off guard and I put up a defensive barrier. I promised you a long time ago that I won't forget you again but I did, I should apologize to you instead. You may have walked away but your love for me never vanished, you couldn't stand seeing me with someone else. Anyone would have done the same that you did. You may be a demon, but love is something that not even demons can control. It doesn't make you worthless or weak Naraku for walking away, it just makes you seem human for once and it's an action that's brave and rare." I say holding his face.

Everything seems to become blurry, the red of his eyes are glowing blurry orbs. I realize then that I'm tearing up, Naraku's hand never leaving my face. He lowers his head and kisses the edge of my eyes, he kisses away the tears. His kisses trails down my cheek and to my jawline, then his red eyes fills my vision once more.

"Thank you for making me feel that I deserve to be alive and to be your soulmate, I'll give your body all the love it deserves from this moment on." He tells me quietly.

I nod my head in response, I then feel his lips on mine again as he kisses my passionately. His kisses trails down my neck, and then to my collarbone, my breasts and down my stomach. His lips caresses my skin as his hair tickles me, my body feels like it's on fire as I savour his kisses and his touches. The darkness just makes the feeling of bliss more intense, Naraku's hands traces along my stomach as his lips kisses a specific place. It's my scar, it's the scar that Sesshomaru gave me that night. He places kisses after kisses on it and then he proceed down my legs, not leaving a part of me untouched, my breathing increases. His cool hands traces down my body leaving burning blissful jolts, when they reach my thighs he he pushes them up and spreads my legs. I feel his lingering breath move down to my private area, his lips grazes there and my breath hitches again at the sudden feeling, I instinctively try to close my legs but his hands keeps them open. Naraku moves back up my body and his left hand holds my face gently, his red eyes finding mine again.

"Don't be afraid_, I told you that I will love every part of you, I want you to feel as much pleasure as you can. Don't hold back tonight." He quietly says to me.

I nod my head in response, he leans down and kisses me. He then moves back down my body, his hands then keeps my legs open again. He can see everything of me, even my most intimate area. But I don't mind because we have seen each other like this many times already. I look up at the ceiling as the faint breathing of his draws near my lower region, since I can't see him, and could only wait for what would happen next. A warm feeling comes in contact with my intimate area and I gasp, a sudden fleeting feeling of pleasure courses through me but what is this?

"Naraku..." I let out, between my breathing.

"It's alright, like before, don't think of anything and just let this moment take you away." He says.

I feel another feeling of bliss course through me as a warm damp feeling caresses my lower region again, my eyes closes as my legs involuntarily shivers. As I feel more and more of this feeling, I finally realize that Naraku's tongue is giving me all this jolts of bliss. I can feel his breathing at my private area, but should he really be doing this? Our intimate areas is where we make love to one another, is this right? It's so new and unexpected. My hand reach down and I find his face, his smooth skin glides along my fingertips.

"Nara..ku... you don't nee..." I try to say between my quickened breathing and bliss.

Naraku's left hand lets go of my leg and finds my hand on his face, he holds and entwines his fingers with mine. He moves it away from his face and places it to the side as he continues what he's doing, I close my eyes and my head tilts back and my back arches. He continues to pleasure me with his tongue as he holds my legs open, I can't do anything else but to let the building feeling of pleasure flow through me. With each passing minute my breathing quickens and the familiar knot of euphoria forms in my lower abdomen, My free hand grabs onto the futon fabric so that I can stay grounded.

"I'm close... I breath out my chest rising and falling as I try to control my breathing.

"Let go_." I hear him say.

His tongue returns to my sensitive spot again, he really wants me to reach my highest point because I can sense it in the way he pleasures me. Then, I feel that feeling intensifies and it snaps inside of me. I see white flashing dots in the darkness of my mind as a strong tingling feelings courses through me, my whole body shivers as my back arches and my head tilts back. My legs wants to close but Naraku is still holding them open, I feel tears coming to the edge of my eyes from the overwhelming feeling. My hand tightens around his so that I can stay grounded and my other clenches the futon. I let out a moan without realizing it, the euphoria lasts for about a few seconds and then fades away. My back touches the ground again, my body feels light and tired. My chests rises and falls as I slowly open my eyes and look up at the dark ceiling, I feel Naraku pull away from my lower half and move back up to me. He rests himself in between my legs as I see his eyes again, I can feel him at my entrance. Naraku caresses my face, I smile at him.

"I never thought that I could feel so much bliss like this." I say with laboured breath.

"I'm glad that I could bring you to your release." He replies with love in his voice.

"And I'm happy it was you Naraku, let's reach bliss together now." I tell him.

Naraku doesn't say anything but I feel him lean down and his lips finds mine, his tongue finds my again as I lose myself in his kiss. I then feel his hand gently keeping one of my leg open, then he slowly enters me. Since I just reached euphoria I'm a bit sensitive, he comes in slowly but I can feel myself instinctively try to prevent him from entering me. We haven't been this intimate in a while so a slight feeling pain occurs as he pushes in, I hold my breath as I try to calm my mind and muscles. Eventually, he fully sheaths himself inside of me when I tell myself to welcome him in. I feel full and complete as the two of us let out a mutual moan of pleasure, Naraku lowers his body onto mine gently and I wrap my arms around his. He kisses me again as he starts pulling himself out and pushing himself back in, jolts of bliss starts to course through me. My whole body moves in sync with his in every movement, I pull my lips away from his and rest my head next to him, his long hair falling around me. Our breathing fills the quiet room as we make love, my feeling of pleasure feels stronger than before, perhaps it's because the room is dark and it requires me to focus more. The futon rustles and shifts beneath us as we move, soon a thin layer of sweat forms on our bodies. The same faint tingling feelings builds in my lower abdomen, my breath quickens again and I know I'm close. My arms slowly start to tighten around him as my legs tries to ground themselves.

"Naraku... I'm close again." I say panting.

"I'm here, let it take over you whenever you're ready" Naraku replies.

I close my eyes and focus on the euphoria, and my love for Naraku. My mouth opens and my head tilts back again, the building pressure snaps within me and my whole being is filled with the tingling feeling, the world around me seem to crash as it feels stronger than the one I just felt. My back arches off the futon as I hold onto Naraku as to not lose myself, I let out a quiet moan of bliss. Somewhere in my still conscious mind, I feel Naraku has stopped moving. When the feeling subsides, I feel even more tired but also happy. I'm panting now, my body releases small quivers. Naraku lifts his head up and I focus on his glowing eyes.

"You look beautiful." I hear him say.

"I feel so much joy because of you, let me help you find your highest point." I tell him.

I prop myself up from the ground with my arms and I gently push him back, still connected together I switch positions with him, now he's underneath me. I follow his eyes as I look down at him, my hair covers my back, the slightly cool air of the room brushes my bare skin. I find and touch his face, then I brush aside his bangs that I felt covering his eyes slightly. I feel more sensitive than I was earlier but I want Naraku to climax, I start moving. I close my eyes as I feel him inside, my hand falls from his face and down his neck till it stops on his muscular chest, one of his hand is around my hips and the other finds my free hand. The room echos our heavy breathing as we lose ourselves in each other's warmth, I can hear faint moans from Naraku in the dark and it makes me happy to know that he's feeling pleasure. I fasten my movements a little, I focus solely on him. Minutes passes and I start to feel my stomach starting to form the knot again, but I think Naraku will reach it before I will. I bring my hand to his cheek again, I lean down slightly.

"Let go my love, let go." I tell him quietly.

I continue moving, his breathing fastens and he sounds strained. I then feel his hand on my hips slightly tighten, I feel his head tilting back with my other hand. He becomes slightly bigger inside, then a sudden rush of warmth fills me from him. I stop moving as I realize that he has reached it, he lets out broken moans. His body tenses up and his muscles becomes more define. The warmth fills my whole being as I feel him reach bliss and I close my eyes to remember this moment, when he finally comes back down I can hear his heavy breathing in the room.

"You reached it." I say with a smile.

"Yes, I've reached it because of you_." I hear him reply.

Although I can't see him except for his eyes, but from the tone of his voice I can tell that he's smiling. I guess this is the beauty of hearing, you don't need to see in order to know how someone feels, you can decipher that by the tone of their voices. I feel him sit up, he pulls himself out of me slowly. I sit back and wait for what's going to happen next, I feel him move behind me due to the futon shifting beneath. His right hand comes around my waist as I feel his lips kisses my left shoulder, he guides the two of us down and lay on our side with him behind me. His strong chest touching my bare back, his left hand then lifts my left leg up into the air slightly and I feel him at my entrance again.

"Let's reach bliss together this time." He quietly says behind me.

I turn my face to my left, I can feel the tip of his nose against my cheek and his soft breathing.

"Together." I reply.

Naraku kisses my jawline as he enters me again, I let out a gasp at the gentle intrusion. My left arms reaches behind me to hold his face, I close my eyes as I feel him pulling himself out and entering me. The rustling of the futon and our discarded clothes fills the room along with our pants as we make love for the third time, how I've missed the feeling of him. Naraku holds me close to him as he presses his body to mine, my free hand grabs onto the futon sheet underneath us. Naraku's breathing brushes against the back of my neck sending slight shivers down my back, causing me to strain my muscles. His grip on my leg tightens slightly and I can feel that he's trying hard to come back in, soon the knot in my stomach builds again at a rapid pace. My breathing start to become erratic, Naraku's as well.

"I'm about there." Naraku strains.

"Me too, together, just a bit...more." I breath out.

Naraku's movement starts to lose its momentum, I feel myself slipping out of consciousness as my euphoria builds at a scary pace. Our bodies are laced with thin layers of sweat, our hair are matted to our face and back. The darkness of the room makes it seem like I'm in an endless dream, a dream that I don't want to wake up from. Naraku's strokes becomes deeper and faster as he tries to push to that point, his pelvis coming in contact with my back side every second. I hold onto Naraku's hand to keep him grounded and myself, suddenly he lets out a strained moan as he pushes a few quick strokes and sheaths himself completely. A sudden rush of warmth fills me inside, his climax pushes me over the edge as well as the warmth courses through me. My eyes closes and my head tilts back as the knot inside of me snaps and my whole body shudders, my back arches and all my muscles releases the tension that they have been holding, the feeling of the built up release is so overwhelming that I can't help but let out a muffled scream. I feel light as I feel myself slip in and out of consciousness, Naraku's hand holds mine tightly to keep me with him as I'm on the verge of losing myself. A few seconds passes and I finally find my composure again and take in deep breaths, my body occasionally shudders from the bliss. Naraku kisses my shoulder and the two of us just lay on the futon on our sides still, calming ourselves down. I feel exhausted but also filled with overwhelming happiness, I bring our hands close to my chest. Now that everything has calmed down, the slight coldness of the room brushes against my warm body.

"It's been so long since I felt so much bliss." Naraku says quietly behind me.

"I almost forgot how it felt, but tonight, it's engraved into my mind. Everything." I reply back.

"As will I. You must be tired. Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." He tells me.

I smile, I do feel tired. I want to stay up and talk with Naraku, but I suppose it can wait till tomorrow since we're together again. I pull myself off of him since he's still inside of me. I then shift my body onto my back and then onto my left side so that I'm facing Naraku, the night still preventing me from seeing his face. But despite the darkness, his red eyes shines through. I pull the futon cover over the two of us and I wrap my arm around his strong torso, I guess where his lips are and I lean in. I let my senses do their job and I let my lips find his, and I do. His soft lips touches mine, we caress each other with love. I let his lips go and I nudge my nose against his, his hair tickles my face and I smile.

"Guess we've tired each other out huh? Goodnight my love." I reply back with a light chuckle.

"My love, goodnight." He says.

I rest my head just below his chin, his scent fills my senses. Comforting and fulfilling, he holds me close. I close my eyes and let the night lull me to sleep.


	35. Nothing Left To Fear

I regain slight consciousness, I can't open my eyes because I feel really sleepy and slightly tired. I feel myself lying on my stomach, and oh how comfortable it feels. I'm about to doze off again when I feel something gentle gliding down my bare right arm, my head is facing the left so I don't know what it is. But, somewhere deep down I know it's Naraku. I then feel silky strands brushing against my arm, I'm assuming it's his long wavy hair. Then a gentle kiss on my shoulder, the kiss sending slight goosebumps through me. I close my eyes and delve into this moment of gentleness, although sleepy, I force myself to lift my head and turn it to the other side. I force my drowsy eyes to open slightly, dim light is coming through the window, how different it feels than last night when the two of us were in the dark. I see a slight blurry image of Naraku sitting beside me bare in the natural light, his long black hair covering a part of of his torso while the blanket covers his bottom half. He's gazing down at me with his beautiful red eyes, his left hand them comes up and tucks a strand of my messy hair behind my ear.

"What time is it?" I ask him quietly.

"Dawn has just approached, get some more rest." He replies just as quiet.

I nod my head and my eyelids falls close again, I feel so safe with him beside me. No sooner, I fall asleep again. I open my eyes to the morning sun shining in through now, it's so bright that I have to squint my eyes slightly. I sit up slowly and I rub my eyes to wake myself up, I feel my mind being a bit out of it and I remember that last night Naraku and I made love to each other. I smile at the memory, to be able to wake up and remember the one you love is precious. I look around the room, Naraku isn't in the room. It's still quite early in the morning, I wonder where he is. I stand up and I wrap the blanket around my naked body, since this castle is uninhabited aside from Naraku and I, I don't think it's such a big deal if I wear my kimomo or not. I open the sliding door of the room and I step out, I walk along the long hallway till I come upon a large room that has a sliding door and a veranda. I walk outside and I see the tall mountains in the distance and the blue sky above, the fresh air fills my lungs and I smile. I look from left to right and I finally see him, Naraku is sitting on the wooden veranda looking out. He has his bottom attire on but his top is bare, his long black hair falls behind him and his bangs sways. I smile as I see him, the demon that I love. I walk over to him, and he turns his head to look at me as I draw closer. His expression is soft and his eyes shone, as I near him I kneel down and sit beside him. I haven't seen his face since last night and to see it now in a new sun, he looks absolutely flawless.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I ask him.

"I wanted to look at the mountains and the sky, I don't think I looked at them properly since I was resurrected the second time because so many things were happening that I had no time to." Naraku replies.

"Yes, a lot of things has happened to us that we forgot the beauty of nature. Now, it's over so we can finally admire it. Let's look at the mountains and the sky together." I tell him.

Naraku smiles and opens his strong arms, I then turn slightly and I lean back against his chest and he wraps his arms around me and holds me close. I can hear his quiet breathing above me, he rests his chin beside my temple. His long hair tickling my bare arm, the two of us just look out together in silence for a while. I then hold out my left arm and spread my fingers out towards the empty space in front of us.

"This reminds me so much of that day when we sat out here together after the first time of making love and looked at the sky, how precious." I say remembering.

"To know you finally remember us... it's everything to me." Naraku answers me.

He takes his left arm and his hand holds my left hand in his, his large hand encasing mine within.

"You're wearing the bracelet." Naraku says.

I look at our wrists, yes, I am. We both are, the red bamboo bracelet wrapped around both of our left wrists. Although they are not strings, but to Naraku and I, they are the red string of fate that connects the two of us together.

"Of course, Sesshomaru gave it to me when I told him that I fell in love with you again despite losing my memories. The bracelet helped me regain all of my memories, I gave this bracelet to Nuwa to revive you and I finally got it back." I tell him.

"To see you wearing it again, means so much to me. To be able to hold you again like this has been a wish of mine ever since, thank you for coming back to me." Naraku whispers besides my ear.

I take his hand and I give it a gentle squeeze, I then remember something. I sit up slightly and I turn to look at Naraku, his crimson eyes flickers to mine.

"What is it_?" He asks me slightly curious.

"Before I lost my memories, Nuwa told me something." I tell him.

"What was it?" He asks me darting from one of my eye to the other with his.

"The goddess Nuwa told me that I was pregnant, I'm pregnant with our child Naraku." I say with a smile.

Naraku's eyes slightly widens as he hears that, but then he smiles. I haven't seen a smile like this in so long, he looks truly happy. He takes my hand and he holds them tightly with one hand, the other caresses my cheek.

"Is it true? You're pregnant with our child?" He asks me.

"Yes, the mother goddess told me herself. I'm about a month in by now I believe." I tell him rummaging through my memories.

"That's wonderful_." Naraku says.

He then leans in and his lips captures mine, I can feel the joy and passion in this kiss. I return it with mine, I release his lips and I rest my forehead against his.

"Now that I'm pregnant, are you ready to start a family with me Naraku? Are you ready to live out our lives together now?" I ask him and bringing up our promises.

"I am, I can't bear to lose you again. Our child will soon enter this world and I want us to be there to raise it together. I'll fulfill our promises, no more doubts and no more hesitation." He answers me.

"I'm so glad to hear that Naraku, thank you for keeping your promise to me." I say quietly.

"But, will your parents accept us? Will your parents accept a demon like me?" Naraku suddenly asks pulling back to look at me.

I'm surprises that Naraku thought about my parents, I would have thought that Naraku would push aside human ethics because he's a demon. But, I feel happy to know that he has thought about me and my family. Before, I was nervous and scared to tell my parents about Naraku and who he is. But now, I'm not anymore. I've been through so much to get to where I am now, Naraku and I have both been through so much just to keep each other safe and to preserve our love for each other. Naraku has promised to live out our lives together, but in order for that to happen, I'll have to tell my parents about us and convince them that Naraku is the one. Of course, there's the possibility that they will reject Naraku and my love, but I don't think I'll be letting Naraku go again for the fourth time. If push comes to shove, I will leave behind my youthful years and follow Naraku. I can't stand losing him again, if there's no other choice then that will be my last decision. I look at Naraku and I take one of my hand and rests against his smooth cheek as well.

"No matter what happens, I'm going to be with you Naraku. I'll tell my parents about us and convince them to accept our love if they don't. I'll do everything I can for us and for our future, are you willing to trust me?" I ask him looking into his eyes.

"Of course I will, and I always will." He replies.

I smile and I wrap my arms around his neck, I pull myself into him and I kiss him. Naraku reciprocates with a gentle caress of his lips, I pull away and I rest my head next to his as I hug him. I can feel his bare chest against mine and I can feel his pulse, he's alive and he's here.

"Thank you Naraku, let's set off back to my home later." I say.

"Whenever you're ready my love." He replies.

I smile and I hold him close, Naraku's arms wraps around my back and waist as I sit in his lap. The two of us sat on the veranda in the early morning in each other's arms as we live in this moment of serenity. Naraku and I spend the morning and afternoon together, then when afternoon ended Naraku flies the two of us back to the cherry blossom tree so that I can retrieve Boshi. The two of us walk through the forest, the ground beneath our feet crunches and snaps from the branches. Finally we see Boshi still tied to the tree that I left him at, I walk up to him and untie him and I guide him back to Naraku. I stroke his mane and I look at Naraku.

"A half day of travelling till we return to my home, reminds me so much of when I would come visit you here every 2 days or so." I say to Naraku with a nostalgic smile.

"Indeed, you never found it pointless to come here. You always kept me company and showed me what life has to offer, now, we live life side by side." He says.

"You're absolutely right Naraku." I reply.

The two of us get onto Boshi together and with a snap of his reigns, the three of us head home. I'm in the front and Naraku is behind me, both of our hands holding tightly onto the reigns with his holding mine. Boshi's hooves tramples on the ground and the wind picks up, our hair brushing against our skin. Naraku's face is right beside mine, I can hear his steady breathing next to me and I smile.

The afternoon sun follows us and light our way as we race across the open field, the world seem to brush pass us as we ride. Naraku's body is so close to mine, just knowing that he's here comforts me and makes me feel safe. Afternoon soon ends and evening arrives. It's been almost half a year since I last been home, but the surroundings are all still familiar. As we near the town, Naraku and I hop off of Boshi. We stand on the outskirt of town looking at the lively village, the evening light giving the world a dim orange glow. My right hand is holding onto Boshi's reigns, a lot of thoughts are going through my mind. I said that I'm not scared anymore and that I will stand for our love, but I'm still nervous about what my parent's reactions will be. I bit my lips in anticipation and nervousness, suddenly something cool takes hold on my left hand that has scrunched into a fist without my knowledge. I feel my fear disperse as I look at what is is, it's Naraku's hand. I look back up at him, he's standing right beside me. His red glowing eyes gazing at me with gentleness, they calm my heart and mind. I smile.

"Don't be afraid, I'll be right here and I won't be going anywhere. Be confident and fight for what you believe in." He tells me caressing my cheek with his other.

I smile and I lean my head towards him and rest my forehead against his shoulder, the silk fabric of his kimono brushes against my skin as I hold his hand.

"You're right, as long as I have you Naraku... I won't be afraid. Let's go." I say with determination.

I pull back and look at him, he shows me a smile and a nod. With our hands in each others, the three of us head towards town. I guide the three of us back to my estate, the place hasn't changed at all in these few months. I take Boshi to the stable and then I stand in the front gate with Naraku.

"You ready?" I ask him.

"As long as you are." He replies.

I then step beyond the gate and towards the entrance of my house, there are 2 housekeepers outside. They seem surprised to see me but they bowed to me in greetings.

"Lady_, you're back, we weren't expecting your return for another month or so." One of them asks me.

"Yes, well, change of plans I suppose. It's nice to see you all again, are my parents home? I have some things to discuss with them." I ask them.

"We're happy to have you back again, of course they are. Please come inside." The other guard says opening the door.

"Thank you." I reply back.

I take Naraku's hand and I guide him inside, the two guards looked at Naraku. I can tell that they can sense something different about him, I mean his eyes are obvious but when they are not glowing brightly and in the evening light, they don't seem that peculiar. Perhaps it's his aura, regardless to me, I don't see him as a demon, he's just special. I enter into my estate and I look around the lit room, nothing has changed. 3 maids greets me with slight surprise same as the housekeepers outside.

"My lady, welcome back, we didn't expect you to be back in about another month or so." One of them says.

"Yes, the housekeepers outside had the same response." I reply with a smile.

"And if you don't mind me asking lady_, who is this... young lord here?" Another one asks looking at Naraku who's standing beside me.

"This is Naraku, he is someone important to me. In fact, I came home early because I have something to talk to my parents about. Can one of you go get my parents?" I ask them after introducing Naraku broadly.

"Yes of course, we're preparing dinner at the moment, please have a seat at the table and enjoy a dinner together." The third maid says gesturing us to the eating hall.

"Thank you, and thank you for your hard work in these few months." I say to them with a smile.

"It's nothing to thank us for, we're proud to be serving in this household." The first maid says with a bow.

The second maid then head down to get my parents, the other two guides us to the eating hall. The large table still stands in the middle of the room with the mats around it, food has just started to come out.

"This must be pretty uncomfortable for you isn't it?" I ask Naraku.

"Not at all, I was half human once so I understand the human customs. Even if it is uncomfortable, I would endure it for you." He replies with a gentle smile.

Naraku's right hand comes over and holds my left hand, I turn my hand over and lace our fingers together. I take a deep breath and calm my heart and mind, I'll stand strong for us. We waited about a minute or two when the sliding door opens, the two of us look over and my parents comes in. They're eyes goes wide slightly as they see me, but then a smile laces their faces.

"_, you're back!" My mother says with joy.

"Hello mother, father, I'm back." I say standing up and bowing to them.

Naraku stands up as well and give both of them a bow with his head, my parents look at him and gives a slight bow in return. They look slightly wary of him, and I understand. His eyes aren't normal, and he gives off a strong aura, but I can tell that my parents are trying to keep their wariness hidden.

"It's good to have you back_, it's been almost forever since you left with Kagome and the others. Please sit down and let's have dinner." My father says.

They still look the same except their age seem to be catching on, especially when their daughter has been living somewhere else for 5 months or so, worry and stress must have kept them company. The four of us all sit down.

"I heard from the maids that you have something to talk to your father and I about. But before that, who is this young man beside you?" My mother asks me.

"Father, mother, this is Naraku." I introduce him to them.

"It's a pleasure to be in your presence." Naraku says.

"Yes, likewise... I have to say, your eyes are quite...unique, if you don't mind me asking, were you born with them?" My father says.

"Yes, I was born with them." Naraku replies.

"Mother, father, what I wanted to talk to you both for is about Naraku and I." I say.

"Oh, and what is it that you need to discuss with us?" My father asks.

"It sounds pretty serious. My mother adds.

I take a a deep breath, Naraku's hand finds mine under the table. Feeling his hand gives me confidence and strength.

"Naraku and I are in love with one another, and I'm here to ask for your blessings." I tell them.

"Well, Naraku doesn't seem like a bad person, although we don't know him well but why do you seem so anxious?" My mother asks me.

"Because he's not human... Naraku's a demon." I finally tell them.

Their eyes goes wide slightly, but they weren't as shocked as I thought they would be.

"We knew that he was different but we didn't thought he was a demon. How on earth did you fall in love with a demon?" My father asks me with slight concern in his voice.

I take a deep breath and I prepare myself, here comes the explanation and ugly part, but I would tell them everything that they want to know and I'll convince them to accept Naraku. Naraku gives my hand a squeeze and I look at him, his red eyes burns into mine.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll give you some privacy." Naraku says to them.

He then looks back at me, I can tell that this conversation may go on a sour note. I think it's better if Naraku doesn't hear this part because I know that there's going to be a lot of convincing to do and I don't want Naraku to hear how they view him. I give him a nod in understanding, he's not abandoning me to face this alone. He's giving me the space that I need so that I can tell my parents everything about us, the good and the bad and the independence and persistence that I can find only in the most desperate of times. He understands that this is a family discussion and in the end, it's up to me. Naraku stands up and exits out of the room, the door closes behind him and I take a deep breath. I turn back to my parents.

"It's love father, love has no boundaries or steps. It's not how I fell in love with Naraku, it just happened. Yes he is a demon and demons are usually seen in a bad light but I believe that they can change, as long as if they have a heart to live off of." I tell them.

"If Naraku is a human like us then this discussion may be easier and smoother to come to a conclusion. But we know nothing about him or his kind_, they could be hiding something behind their outer appearance." My mother says.

"I understand your concerns but I've known Naraku since a long time ago, the him then and the him now are still the same. He's not hiding anything. Yes he is a demon but he is no different than us in appearance aside from his eyes, and even if he does have another form he has never shown it." I tell them.

"But he's a demon, it's in his blood. Demons kill, they are not humans like us. What if his demonic blood loses control and lashes out? What if he hurts you one day?" My father asks me.

"Yes, he's a demon by blood but he's no different than us humans. Demons kill and so do humans, but why are we more harsh on demons than we are on humans? It's because we don't understand them or make the effort to understand them due to how they are looked at. They aren't humans like us, they are beings that are beyond humanity. Although beyond us but they have feelings and emotions as well, they just have to have someone beside them to show them.. It's not about if he's a demon or not in that aspect, it's all about one's control and the will to do the right thing. Naraku has changed, he has changed greatly. I believed that at a young age, that everyone should be given a second chance at life, only if they are able to redeem themselves if they haven't surpassed a certain point. Naraku has been given a second chance at life to change himself and he did, now I'm asking you, mother and father to give Naraku his first chance to have a life with me." I say to them with slight desperation.

My parents' brows furrows together, they look conflicted.

"You say that Naraku was given a second chance at life, why was he given a second chance at life and what kind of being was he in his past?" My father interrogates me.

How much more does this have to go on? I feel frustrated, I clench my hands into fists on my lap, and I take a deep breath to explain it. But then suddenly it hits me, what will happen if I tell them about Naraku in the past. The him that killed and lied to gain power, they will never accept him then knowing that he was evil back then. Also, should I tell them that I almost died for Naraku? I begin to feel hesitation and doubts again, should I lie? At this point I feel like just taking Naraku with me and leave. I have to answer them eventually, just as I'm about to open my mouth, a knock is heard on the door. We all turn to look at the entrance, the door slowly slides open and Naraku is standing at the doorway.

"Naraku..." I say his name quietly.

Naraku walks back in and closes the door behind him, he then kneels down beside me once again. What is he doing? Naraku looks back at my parents, he looks confident.

"I'll tell you who I am and what I was in the past since you are asking, I believe it's right that I answer the question." Naraku says.

"Naraku, I can tell them, you don't have to." I tell him.

"I know your intentions, but you don't need to. If you want your parents to accept us, then trust is needed." Naraku replies back with a subtle smile.

He knew that I was becoming hesitant, he saw through me and had a hint that I might fabricate about his past to my parents so that it won't make him seem like an evil demon like how they said he might be. He wants to tell my parents everything, and hopefully by telling them his past and showing them the him now, they may come to accept him. When Naraku told me about his past, I listened with an opened mind and heart. I just hope that my parents can listen with an open heart as well. I decide to close my mouth and let Naraku take over.

"Since you have asked who I was in the past, I will tell you. I was a demon born of darkness, dark desires and jealousy, everything that is evil, I was born from them you could say. I was a demon but I had a human half living within me, thus making me a half demon. I was a demon that was born to destroy, kill and gain power, in fact Inuyasha, Kagome and the others were my greatest enemies. They were out to kill me, and they succeeded. It was then that I realized that a greater evil was controlling me and I was just a puppet, it was in death that I became free. It was then that I died 12 years prior, 12 years prior was also the year that I met_. Her innocence and bravery has lodged a place somewhere deep in my heart before my death, she wasn't afraid of me in fact...she told me that my eyes were unique and beautiful. Not wanting her to remember me and remember the evil demon that I was, I erased her memories 12 years ago. After my death, I was revived by a sliver of my remaining soul by miracle. I had no memories of who I was until I met_ again, she helped me remember who I was and she accepted me and believed in me. I was a demon who didn't understand love, but she taught me it. Eventually it was our love for one another that made us remember who each other were, since being resurrected, nothing was more important to me than_. I was a demon who killed and deceived, but_ understood that it wasn't me. The me in the past did not matter to her because we fell in love when I was revived with a clean slate, even after remembering who I was, she never left my side and I never lost my love for her. Although I remember my past life but I have never reverted to the me then, because I have_ to ground me. We have learned the meaning of protecting the things we treasure the most and that is each other, so if I may ask after telling you my life history and the bond between us, do you still stand with your view of us demons being unpredictable viscous beings?" Naraku tells them.

I feel love inside my heart for Naraku after hearing him standing up for us, I can't help but smile. I turn back to look at my parents, they seem slightly shocked but then they relax their expressions slightly but still laced with indecisiveness.

"Father, mother, you two haven't lost each other yet, you're still strong and everyday together is a blessing and a gift. Naraku and I... we've lost each other more than once in the worst possible ways that you can think of, and losing him has became unbearable. I can't stand to lose him again, can't you imagine seeing you two in us?" I ask them in a quiet and almost pleading voice.

My parents eyes slightly widens and they look at each other, suddenly the door knocks. We all turn to look at who it is.

"Who is it?" My father asks.

"My lord, a priestess and two of her companions are here to see Lady_." A maid replies on the other side.

A priestess? Could it be?

"Let them in." I say to her.

The door slides open and I see Kagome walk in followed by Miroku and Inuyasha, my eyes goes wide in surprise as I see them. How are they here? And why are they here? Kagome smiles at Naraku and I, Miroku and Inuyasha both gives us a nod with a smile, well, Inuyasha's more of a smirk with a slight tint of annoyance. Kagome bows to my parents.

"It's nice to be back here again." She says.

"Lady Kagome, what brings you, Monk Miroku, and Inuyasha here?" My father asks also surprised.

"Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha..." Naraku and I both murmur in unison.

"We came here after following the scent of_, she left in a hurry to go find Naraku a few days ago and we wanted to make sure that she's alright. Looks like she got herself in a situation here and we're here to see if we can help this stubborn daughter of yours and Naraku." Inuyasha says crossing his arms in front of him.

"Help them?" My parents say confused.

Inuyasha... he still hasn't changed a bit, but I'm glad that they are here, seeing them eases my stress. I wonder how they can help Naraku and I, and help us with what? Kagome and Miroku sits down beside us and Inuyasha sits down slightly to the side of Kagome. Kagome gives me a look and a smile, I then realize that they might be here to help us convince my parents in accepting our relationship.

"We apologize for eavesdropping on this family discussion, but if you don't mind us stepping in. We can assure you that Naraku is exactly what_ says he is. He was a demon that we were out to extinguish 12 years prior, and we succeeded. Now that he's back to life, he has changed for the better with a clean slate." Miroku tells my parents.

"Naraku was a demon who didn't know love, but he has since changed and learned what love is and the meaning of treasuring someone, all thanks to_." Kagome adds with a smile.

"Your daughter is stubborn and persistent, but due to her stubbornness and persistence. She changed an evil entity into a completely different demon, and it seems like your daughter is the only one who can change Naraku for the better. These two met 12 years prior when_ was a little girl, then they met 12 years later again after losing memories of each other. They fell in love against all odds, which was a bit surprising to be honest. I don't know if your daughter has told you or not yet, but Naraku died the second time from protecting her, and_ gave up her memories of him in order to bring him back to life and almost lost her life from protecting him as well. Sacrifice has been a part of their love more than once. We demons aren't affected by fate, but for Naraku and_, we like to believe that for them to be together is fate." Inuyasha says twitching his dog ears.

I feel grateful for them for standing up for us, I smile to see these people that I've become so close to has come to speak for us, acting as our witnesses.

"Indeed, and also, look at Inuyasha, he's a half human and half demon just like how Naraku was before. Although half human, but he is a demon by birth. You have come to accept him upon meeting us, Naraku is no different in his second chance at life. I suppose what the three of us are here for is to ask you, lord and lady to trust your daughter and her judgements." Kagome says gently to my parents.

I look at my parents, they look slightly more relaxed now. My heart seem more at ease now as I see my mother give my father's hand a gentle squeeze, my father looks at my mother and she gives him a nod.

"Father, mother, I don't know what else I need to tell you or prove to you in order for you to accept Naraku and I. So the only thing I can do now, is to ask you to consider our relationship and give us a chance of happiness together." I ask them with bow.

"I think we've heard enough." My father says.

I feel myself holding my breath, are they not going to accept us? Then I see my father show a gentle smile.

"After hearing your feelings and the strength behind them, then with your friends as witnesses in this relationship, we see just how important Naraku is to you. Also, your happiness is important to us and a child's happiness is every parent's wish." My father adds.

"Father..." I say slightly dumbfounded.

"Knowing you dear, even if we say no, you would find ways to be together with Naraku won't you?" My mother asks with a slight smile.

I feel my face heating up in embarrassment, I slightly take a glance at Kagome and the others. They clear their throats and smile, I glance at Naraku. He has a gentle smile laced on his face, his red eyes from the side glimmers in the light. And I know that deep down and below the embarrassment, I would find ways to be with Naraku only when I have no other choice. I look back at them with a smile, my parents both nod in understanding.

"Since you're our daughter and coming to understand Naraku's past and knowing the him now, we will trust you and your judgements, and we will trust that Naraku will protect you and keep you happy. We hope that both of you will be happy in the years to come." My father says.

I feel a rush of relief and happiness take over me, my vision slightly becomes blurry as I realize that tears are forming. I feel my back giving out and my muscles losing tension, I tip over and Naraku catches me and holds me to him. His hands holds mine as I relax into his embrace.

"_, are you alright?" Kagome asks me concerned.

"Yea, I just haven't ate in a while, It's probably because I'm hungry." I tell them.

"Dear me, why haven't you ate?" My mother asks me coming over to me.

"I'm unaware myself but it seem as if she left Kagome's village in a rush fo find me. She didn't eat anything before coming here." Naraku says caressing my cheek.

"Then let's eat, please get another portion of rice and bowls for our three new guests." My father asks the maid.

Naraku and my mother helps me sit up straight, I guess my body was tense all day due to my worry of my parents not accepting us. They almost didn't, but if it wasn't for the reinforcement of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku who came at the time that I needed support, I would have lost it. I suppose my hunger kicked in after everything sunk in, and I guess my pregnancy has caused my body to lose its strength. Now, that my parents has opened up and accepted Naraku and I, one of my biggest worry has now dispersed after a long discussion with emotions attached. The 7 of us sit and eat in peace, my parents gave effort to get to know Naraku a bit more. I was happy to see that, I understand my parents for being concerned about Naraku, but I'm happy that we finally convinced them. After dinner, my parent went to go find the maids and to prepare rooms for Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome. The 5 of us exit out of the eating hall into the hallway, I stand in front of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku and I give them a sincere bow.

"_, what are you doing?" Kagome asks me.

"Thank you for coming to find me and helping me to convince my parents to accept Naraku. If it wasn't for Miroku, Inuyasha and you, I'd think I would still be discussing with them. So thank you, and thank you for all you have done for me and us." I tell her.

"You're like a little sister to us, of course we would help you in any way we can no matter what the situation is." Miroku says.

"That is why I feel a thank you isn't enough. Such a shame that Sango isn't here, because then it would be like that day that I met you all 12 years ago." I tell them.

"Yea, well someone's gotta take care of the children, and only Sango can." Inuyasha gives a side glance at Miroku with his arms crossed.

Miroku gives a slight chuckle and a smile.

"Thank you for being our witnesses and for being here. We appreciate the support." Naraku tells them and takes my hand in his.

"It's nothing, when two people are meant to be together, there will be phenomenons in this world that will guide them to each other and will also give them the support that they need. Promise us that you two will be happy together alright? Or else our efforts would have be in vain." Kagome says with a smile.

"Of course we'll be happy, we've been through life and death together alright. I can't imagine being with anyone else." I say looking at Naraku.

"Did you end things with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks me.

I look down at the ground and then back at them. Yes, if it wasn't for Sesshomaru and the amount of care he has for me, I don't think today would have existed. I feel guilt deep down inside of me but I know, Sesshomaru and I aren't meant to be together.

"Yes, Sesshomaru and I ended things on a good note. We knew that we weren't meant for each other, took me a while to figure things out and in the end, Sesshomaru helped me regain my memories." I tell them with a smile.

"Really? How?" Miroku asks surprised.

"With this." I say holding out my left arm, the red bamboo bracelet tied around my wrist neatly.

"I remember now, Naraku has the other half, I suppose this just proves that you two are connected by the red string of fate." Kagome says with joy in her voice.

I smile and look at Naraku, I then look down at my stomach. I hold my not evident pregnant stomach with my right hand.

"Are you by chance..." I hear Inuyasha ask from the side.

I look up and at him, he's looking at me with his ears standing on end, looks like his senses are on point. Kagome and Miroku looks at him and then at me. Naraku gives my hand a gentle squeeze, I look at him. He gives me a nod and a smile, he wants me to tell them, and I'm happy to oblige.

"Yes. Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha... I'm pregnant with Naraku's child." I say with a smile.

Inuyasha scrunches his nose, his amber eyes reflects the lights of the hallway, Kagome and Miroku were dumbstruck for a few seconds but then Kagome smiles.

"That's wonderful! How far along are you?" She asks me.

"Nuwa told me before I lost my memories, so I'm assuming almost a month give or take." I answer her.

"Congratulations_ and Naraku, are you planning on telling your parents or have you already?" Miroku chimes in.

"No... it would've been difficult to tell them that I'm pregnant when I'm not even married, and especially with a demon as the child's father. I'm thinking of telling them after the child is born. It was already difficult enough trying to convince them to accept Naraku." I quietly say with a depleted chuckle.

"Then are you planning on having a marriage ceremony before the kid is born?" Inuyasha asks.

"I don't think a marriage ceremony is necessary, just knowing that we are tied by heart is enough." Naraku says.

I look at him and I smile, his long black hair looks like waves behind his back. He's right, a marriage ceremony won't be necessary. Our love isn't like everyone else's, Naraku's not human so we don't need to follow traditional weddings.

"Your rooms are ready, please take the night to rest." I hear my mother say from behind us.

We all turn to look at her, Kagome, and Miroku bowed to my mother.

"Thank you for the hospitality" Miroku says to my mother.

"It's the least we can do for having you taking care of_ in these few months." My mother responds.

"We would be glad to have_ live at our village in the future, she has became a part of our family." Kagome adds.

"That's a relief to hear, please go on ahead and rest. I suppose Naraku and you will be sharing a room?" My mother asks me.

I feel my face heating up again but I nod as my response. My mother nods as well. My mother then guide us to each of our rooms, Naraku enters into my room and a two person futon is now laying on the ground. Before I can enter, my mother takes my hand gently. I turn to look at her.

"Mother, what's the matter?" I ask her.

"Your father and I would like to talk to you." She answers me.

I don't know what this talk is going to be about but I will listen to what they will have to say, I give her nod and I look back at Naraku, he's looking out the window, but then turns to look at me, his red eyes holds the fire of the candles within them. I give him a nod, Naraku looks at me and returns with a nod of his own. No words were needed. I close the sliding door of my room and follow after my mother to their room.


	36. Let The Flower Petals Float Free

My mother opens the sliding door to their room after walking to the end of the hallway, she enters and I step in after her and I close the door behind me. I turn around and I see my father sitting on the other side of the tea table, my mother walk around it and sits down beside him. I kneel down on my side of the table and I look at them.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" I ask them.

"First, we hope you can understand our concerns earlier about you and Naraku. I know that we've been busy when you were younger and didn't spend a lot of time with you, but just know that as parents, we worry for your safety and happiness. We wanted to make sure that Naraku is right for you, and that he's a good despite being a demon and someone who will love you and care for you for the rest of your life." My father says.

"Mother, Father, you don't need to apologize for anything. Although I was frustrated, I understood why you were asking all of those questions. I'm just glad that we were able to to convince you and show that Naraku is the one that I love and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with him." I answer back with a bow.

"We worried about your love life, but I suppose we don't need to anymore. Now, that leads to what we are going to tell you next." My mother says.

"Oh? What is it? Is it serious?" I ask them with a slight furrow in my brows.

"It's nothing bad, in fact, Sazanami came to visit us a month ago." My father says with a smile.

"Really? Saza came back to visit? How is she?" I ask them with a happy smile.

I haven't seen Sazanami in so long, I wish I could meet her again. Such a shame that we passed each other in such bad timing.

"She's doing fine, she and her lord are doing well. To add on to good news, Sazanami is pregnant." My father answers.

"How wonderful, she's going to start her family soon, is this all you want to talk to me about?" I ask them again.

"No, Sazanami came here for a visit and to also ask us something. We have told Sazanami where you were since she was wondering, she has come up with a suggestion for us. Since we're aiming for our 60's now, Sazanami has asked us to live with them when you have found your other half. The Lord and Lady are also dear friends of ours as well, I suppose she thought that after you leave we will be lonely." My father adds.

"Sazanami said that she wants to repay us for everything that we have done for her while she was with us, we were family and still are. It seems that when the child is born, she wants us to be there for it and act as its grandparents." My mother says.

"That's great, what did you say to her?" I reply back looking at them with happiness for them.

"We told her that we would think about it, since we didn't know when you'll be able to find your other half. Also, after we leave what would happen to the maids, housekeepers, and the house itself?" My father answers.

That's is true, there are a lot of things to think about and organize. My mind starts to tick, then everything seem to fall into place. I smile and I look at them.

"Father, Mother, since I have found my other half now, I also know where I want to live, you can send a letter to Sazanami. You can rest easy and go and spend a peaceful life with your dear friends and Saza, I'll be fine." I say to them.

They look at me slightly surprised.

"_, are you sure? Will you be alright?" My mother asks concerned.

"Of course I will be, I'm not a child anymore, it's time that I take responsibility. Can I ask a question?" I ask them back.

"Of course what is it?" My father replies.

"I'll inherit the estate is that correct?" I clarify with them.

"Indeed, why do you ask? What do you have in mind?" He answers.

"Rest easy and go live with Sazanami, I'll be inheriting the estate, but I won't be living here. I want to live with Kagome and the others back at Lady Kaede's village. Although I won't be living here anymore, but I want to turn this estate into something more." I say with a smile.

"Oh? And what would you turn it into?" My mother asks me lifting her eyebrows slightly.

"I want to turn this estate into a botanical garden, I want this place to display flowers that I loved so much. I want flowers to surround this whole estate and display their beauty for everyone to see." I say.

My parents' eyes goes wide but then softens with a smile, they both nod after hearing my idea.

"Looks like our_ has finally grew up, and we're proud. Alright, after hearing you say that, your mother and I can finally rest easy. We will pass down everything to you and retire to Sazanami's town. I'll send out a letter in the morning and let her know of our arrival." My father nods.

"Thank you father and mother, and thank you for trusting me and believing in me. I'll take care of everything before my departure." I say with a bow.

"Familial trust is a must, you have so many people that cares for you and loves you, and we can trust you to them. We have to let you go eventually, just didn't though it would be this early. Now, go, get some rest, Naraku is waiting." My mother says softly with a smile.

"Of course, goodnight father, goodnight mother." I reply.

I bow to both of them and I stand up, I walk to the door and slide it open, I step out and close it shut. How nice it is to hear from Sazanami again, I wish I can go visit her but I have some of my own things to take care of first. Although it has been a while, but to hear that Saza's pregnant along side me is such great news. We grew up together as sisters, and we will become mothers together as well. I smile at the thought, I then remember Naraku. I walk back down the hallway to my room, I place my hand on the door, through the cloth screen door, I can see a dim flicker of a candle in my room. I slide the door open slowly and I look inside, Naraku is standing by the open window of my room and looking out at the star lit sky. His long black wavy hair gently swaying in the subtle breeze, I can't see his face.

"Naraku." I say his name quietly.

Naraku turns around and our eyes meet, they are like rings of fire that's reflecting off the candle light. How gorgeous and unique, he shows me a gentle smile. He holds out his left arm out to me, I close the sliding door behind me and I walk across the room towards him taking his hand. His cool skin soothing me, he pulls me gently to him. His other arm comes around my waist and I relax my body against his, our faces just near centimetres. I can feel his soft and rhythmic breathing against my face.

"You're back." He quietly says.

"Yes, my parents wanted to talk to me about them and they gave me some good news." I tell him with a smile.

"You look happy, do you mind telling me what it is?" He asks me.

"Not at all, I'd be happy to tell you. My personal maid when I was younger who I grew up with, Sazanami, has married off to a lord in another town about half a year or so ago. I never looked at her as my maid, she was more like my older sister. She came to visit my parents not too long ago and had asked them to come live with her in her estate, she is also pregnant. My parents are nearing their 60's soon, Sazanami thinks it would be good for them to be with their friends, who also happen to be Sazanami's husband's parents, that is when I'm gone living with you." I tell him.

"I see, I assume they had their worries and wanted to make sure that you have everything taken care of." Naraku says.

"Yes, but I believe everything's figured out now. Since I'm an adult now, I'm going to take responsibilities. I told my parents to rest easy and go live with Sazanami, because I know I won't be living here although I'll inherit this estate." I tell him looking out.

"You want to live in Kaede's village. Am I correct?" He asks me with a smile.

"You know me quite well, yes, I would like to live in Lady Kaede's village with Kagome and the others. Also, I think it'd be nice to live at your castle once in a while as well." I tell him looking at is vivid orbs.

Naraku gently caresses my cheek lovingly, he shows me a nod.

"Of course, if it will make you happy. It's not my castle anymore, it's ours. It will always be a place for us to return to. What would you do about the estate then if you're not going to live here?" He says.

"If you remember, I always loved flowers when I was younger, and it was because of a cherry blossom tree that we met. I want to turn this estate into a botanical garden, I want flowers to surround the whole place. A place where people can come and enjoy the beauty of the flowers in full bloom, and come in and rest. I don't want this place to be abandoned, I want to preserve my childhood here and fill this place with something that I always loved, and those are flowers." I say quietly.

"How can I forget, that cherry blossom tree brought us back to each other so many times. That would be nice, keep this place preserved. I assume your housekeepers and maids will look after the estate?" Naraku says, his eyes looking at mine.

I never thought of that aspect, Naraku's right. I'm glad that he brought it up, now I don't have to worry about finding people. The people that has been in this family has always been here, and I'm sure that they would stay to help preserve the history of this place.

"Thanks for reminding me Naraku, now, I have everything in place. Come on." I smile at him.

I close the window till only a slit remains, I take Naraku by the hand and I guide him to the two person futon. I hold his gaze as the two of us sit down onto the silk fabric, it's time for us to rest. I gently take off his vest, and then untie the knot of his kimono, the fabric rustles as I slide it off of his shoulders. His bare and pale skin is so flawless it seem to reflect off the candle light, he's exquisite. I look at his bare body, and I begin to wonder about something. I think I know everything about him that their is to know, life wise, history wise, mentally and intimately, but there's something that I haven't asked him yet and I'm curious.

"Naraku?" I ask him.

"Yes?" He replies.

"This may sound a bit stupid, or late, so don't laugh or anything. I know that you're a demon, but I never really asked you or knew what type of demon you are, or were. So… what kind of demon are you?" I ask him feeling slightly embarrassed that I don't even know that aspect of my love.

Naraku looks at me, his eyebrows slightly rising but then he shows me a smile with a gentle shake of his head.

"It's nothing to feel embarrassed about, it's not like I go around telling everyone what I am. Besides, my outer appearance doesn't show what demon I am unlike Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who are dog demons. If you want to know, I am a spider demon." Naraku says looking to the side with a chuckle.

"Ehh…. spider, not really my favourite type of bug in the bug and insect world." I say scrunching my nose together.

Naraku smiles and looks down at the ground, I smile upon seeing his smile. I take his hand in mine and I hold it with love. He looks back at me, his black bangs just barely covering his eyes.

"Although they are not my favourite thing in the nature world, but you're an exception, you're special, so special to me. You're the only spider and spider demon in this world that I will love unconditionally. Do you know if you're able to turn into your spider form now?" I ask him softly.

"I appreciate your love for me_. I was able to shift forms in my past life whenever I wanted to, now I'm not sure anymore since I haven't changed after being reborn. But, if I have to guess, I'll be able to if I try since I am still a demon. "Naraku says.

"Although I'm use to you in this form, but I think it will take a while for me to see you with 8 extra arms." I say looking at him with a slight squint of my eyes.

" I won't change into my spider form, I'm content being in this form. I'm able to touch you and feel you intimately. I would like to hold you now, don't worry, I won't bite." Naraku tells me with a chuckle.

He pulls me into him and I fall against his strong chest, his lips finds mine. His soft silky lips caresses me with love, I close my eyes as I feel his tongue finding mine. The heat of our kiss causes my mind to slowly fade away, I feel Naraku's hands untying my obi and then proceed to untie my kimono knots while our tongues dances. He then slides my attire off of my shoulders. I break the kiss and I rest my forehead gently against his chin as he sheds my kimono, the two of us now bare, holding each other on the silky futon. I can feel his chest rising and falling as he holds me to him. His breath fills my senses.

"I wish that I can make love to you tonight, but with everyone so close to us, I think it might disturb them all." Naraku says above me with a smile.

He lightly brushes aside a few strands of my hair away from my face. I can't help but smile with a soft chuckle, how I want to feel him too, but he's right. I lift my head and look at his eyes that are so close to mine.

"I wish that too, but you're right. We will have all the time in the future to love each other as much as we want." I tell him quietly with a smile.

Naraku smiles and nods, he lowers his head and kisses me softly. The two of us descend onto the cool futon, we lay side by side. I pull the cover over the two of us, and I rest my arm underneath my head as we gaze at each other. Our black hair are like obsidian silk laying around us. We are holding each other's hands, I rest my head just under his chin again and I close my eyes. Although we are holding each other bare to the skin, we are going to pass tonight's opportunity to show each other our love for one another.

"Goodnight love." I whisper.

"Goodnight my love." He replies.

I fall asleep in the arms of the demon that I love so dear, I feel the gentle sunlight on my bare skin. I open my eyes and I see black silk strands reflecting off the sunlight, they're Naraku's hair. I look up at the being beside me, I'm greeted by a pair of bright red eyes gazing at me with a gentle smile.

"Naraku, you're awake?" I ask him slightly surprised.

"Yes, I'm a demon, I don't require rest. I did sleep for a little while last night and woke up a few hours earlier." He tells me.

"Right, forgot about that part. You said you woke up a few hours earlier, did something wake you up?" I ask him thinking on his words.

"Yes in fact, I sensed a faint life aura inside of you. It finally surfaced." Naraku tells me.

My eyes widens slightly as I hear that, Naraku can finally sense our child's beating heart that's slowing forming inside of me. I smile and I sit up, Naraku sits up as well. I take his hand with my left as I rest my other on my stomach, I feel so happy. I can feel my stomach has become bigger in the smallest sense. I look at Naraku, he's smiling as well as he gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"We're going to become parents in a few more months, but he will be born as a half demon. Will you be alright with that?" I ask him.

"Of course, to me, it doesn't matter if our child will be a demon, a human, or half. I was a demon and a half demon but you've accepted me for who I am and what I am, and to be able to start a family with you one day is a gift." Naraku tells me caressing my cheek.

"I'm glad." I quietly reply.

I lean my forehead against his strong chest and I take in his scent. The two of us dress up and head out of our room, I wash up quickly and the two of us meet up with everyone else at the eating hall. My parents are sitting on one side of the table, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha on the other side.

"Morning." I greet them all.

"Thought you guys were never getting out of that room." Inuyasha says with a smirk.

I clear my throat and glance at Naraku, he has his eyes closed. I think he's tolerating Inuyasha's remarks. I see Kagome's left arm roughly smack Inuyasha on the leg underneath the table. Inuyasha's dog ears twitches and he glares at Kagome, Kagome glares back. How funny. Everyone else greets us back with a smile, we all sit down and have breakfast.

"_ your mother and I have sent out a letter to Sazanami, we should get a letter back within the next day or two." My father tells me.

"That's great, in the meantime you and mother should prepare for the trip." I say to them.

"We should." My mother says with a sigh.

"Sazanami? As in your personal maid?" Kagome asks.

"Yes, she has came to visit us but I was away with you all. Sazanami has suggested my parents to go live with her and lord in her estate when I have found the one that I will be spending the rest of my life with. She suggested it because her husband's parents are dear friends of my parents, and when I move out they would be lonely. So she thinks that by living with them will keep my parents company, also, Sazanami is pregnant, she wants to repay my parents for giving her a home here for so many years. When the child is born, she wants my parents to act as her children's grandparents. " I fill her in in the conversation.

"I see, and now that you have found the one that you truly love, your parents can rest easy and go live with Sazanami. We're will you be living then when they leave?" Kagome asks me.

"I was hoping to live in Lady Kaede's village with you all." I say looking at her.

"We would love to have you living with us back at the village with Naraku, you have became family to us." Miroku tells us with a smile.

"We appreciate your acceptance." Naraku thanks Miroku.

"And the house? Who will take care of the house if the masters are all gone?" Inuyasha asks.

"The master of the house will be gone, but the estate will still remain. Since I have loved flowers ever since I was little, I want to turn this place into a garden, a garden filled with flowers for people to enjoy and rest at. I want to preserve a part of my memories here, and I will ask the maids and groundskeepers to make that happen." I tell them my idea.

"That sounds wonderful_, everything will work out fine." Kagome smiles at me.

We finish up breakfast and we get ready to start our day, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha will stay a few days with me until my parents' departure and until I can hand down the estate and legacy of our home to our housekeepers. My parents have started to pack, The 5 of us head out to town and see if we need anything to take back with us on the trip back to Lady Kaede's village, Naraku's hand and mine are entwined as we walk side by side. People are out and about in the morning sun.

"So how are Sango and the others, are they doing alright?" I ask them.

"Sango's fine, and so are Lady Kaede, Rin and Shippo are doing alright as well." Kagome replies.

"That's good, I must have surprised them all with my sudden departure, guess I'll have to tell them everything." I say with a smile.

"Eh, don't think you need to, they already have a hunch that you're fine. Just say hi to them when we return." Inuyasha says.

"We will, I can't wait to start the second half of my life with you all." I tell them.

"Indeed, although we were enemies once, and to think that I'll be living alongside you all in this life still feels out of place, but in these few months has shown me that the past will stay in the past and the present and future is what matters." Naraku adds.

"Yes, our differences has been resolved, and_ has helped us all to understand each other a bit more." Miroku replies with a smile.

The 5 of us went around each stand looking at the goods that are being sold, I show them around town and had lunch together. Some people around town looked at Inuyasha and looked at him with curiosity and wonder, his dog ears and white hair aren't hard to miss. Naraku's eyes stands out quite vividly as well, some people glances at him as we walk pass them. Naraku paid no attention to them, I figured that living at a place where everyone knows Naraku and accept him as him will be a better place, and that is Lady Kaede's village. Before we know it, afternoon has ended and evening has come around we all head back to my estate, my parents has finished packing half of their belongings. We all sit down for dinner together.

"Are you planning on taking any of the furnitures and things with you all?" I ask them.

"No, we don't need to, besides, where would we put them in someone else's estate? I believe this soon to be botanical garden and tea house will need these more than we will." My mother says with a laugh.

She has a point, it would be a bit weird to decorate someone else's house with your own things.

"So when do you think Sazanami's letter will arrive?" I ask them.

"Perhaps tomorrow, and when we leave, will all of you as well?" My father asks.

"Yes, that's our plan." Inuyasha replies eating his rice.

My parents nod in understanding, we finish dinner and have some tea before bed. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku return to their rooms to rest, and Naraku and I return to my room. I close the sliding door behind us and I turn around, Naraku is waiting for me in the middle of the room with a gentle smile. Finally our alone time, Naraku's red eyes shines in the candle light, he looks absolutely flawless. His fair white skin and pitch black wavy hair compliments each other, I step onto the silky futon and I take his hand that is stretched out to me. The curves of our hands fits with each other perfectly, almost as if we're made for each other. He gently pulls me into him, his other arm slides around my waist. I rest my face against his strong chest just below his chin, his scent fills my senses and I close my eyes.

"A few more days until things go back to how it use to be." I say quietly as I hold onto his kimono.

"It doesn't matter how many more days or where, as long as you're with me that's all that matters." I hear him say next to my ear.

I nod in response, we shed our respective kimonos and lay down onto the futon beside each other. I suppose this is the pros of not having your nightwear with you, I get to feel Naraku's bare skin so close to mine. The two of us fall asleep, and another day ends. I open my eyes with sleep still lacing my consciousness, the warm sun shines through the window of my room and lights my vision. It took me a while but I force myself to open my eyes completely, I see someone sitting beside me clad in their kimono. Their dark navy blue fabric reflecting off the sunlight, and I know by the kimono that it's Naraku.

"Good morning Naraku." I murmur out.

"Good morning my love." He replies gently.

I feel him loom down and kissing me lightly on my temple, having our first interaction of the day being in the form of a kiss wakes me up completely. I quickly get dressed and the two of us head to the eating hall after washing up. We see Kagome and the others sitting on one side of the table like usual, and my parents on the other.

"Morning." Naraku and I greet them all.

The all reply back with a greeting a smile, we all sit down and enjoy a nice breakfast together. I begin to think, after we all head on our way, when will we have breakfast like this again. Everything seem melancholic all of a sudden, but then someone squeezes my hand gently. It pulls me back into reality and I look at who it is, it's Naraku. The red of his eyes flared like fire as they gaze into mine with gentleness, yes…I shouldn't think too far ahead into the future, the present matters the most. After breakfast, my parents go out to run some errands and to take care of some business. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku go around town by themselves and to explore what's around outside of town. Naraku and I have our own alone time, I want to take this opportunity to go to a flower shop and buy flower seeds for my visionary botanical garden. The two of us finally come upon a pretty large flower shop, and like it's name, flowers in pots are outside the shop and inside.

"I think this place is new, I haven't seen this shop before." I say looking around.

"It looks like it would have many varieties of flowers, enough to fill your own estate." Naraku says.

Naraku holds his left arm out and brushes the petal of a red Camellia flower, but then retreats his hand. His movements were subtle but I caught it.

"Why did you retreat your hand?" I ask him.

Naraku smiles and turns to me, his bangs moves slightly as he turns.

"I was reminded of who I was when I touched something so delicate, I would assume that an evil demon like me would have destroyed the life force of such beauty." He tells me.

I smile at his words, and I shake my head in disagreement. I pick up the pot of red Camellia flowers and I touch the velvet like petals, I look back at Naraku. His eyes bright red just like the flowers.

"If you were still evil, you would have killed the flower by now by draining its life force and beauty, but you didn't. You touched it, but look at it, it's still alive isn't it? I think you chose a nice flower, it suits you." I tell him with a smile.

He looks at me slightly confused, he looks at the Camellia flower and back at me.

"It suits me?" He asks.

"Yes, at least I believe it does. Coming from someone who understands flower on a professional level, it does quite a bit. Well one, the red of the petals matches perfectly with your unique red eyes. The other reason being, the flower symbolizes a noble death among samurais and nobles. You have died the second time by trying to protect me, although you're not a samurai, but you died without fear when protecting me. For that, I like to see that as noble and selfless. Also, the Camellia symbolizes love as well, which you have come to understand after being reborn." I tell him.

Naraku looks at me slightly dumbfounded, but lets out a smile. I hold out the flower pot to him and he takes it, he touches the petals again and gazes down at it.

"Thank you_, for seeing that I'm so much more than what I am." Naraku replies with a gentle smile.

"You're not just something more Naraku you're everything to me. I suppose the Camellia will be the first flower." I reply with a chuckle.

Naraku nods, I go around the stores picking out a few packages of flower seeds. I'll just buy a few flowers for now and hopefully when things work out, more additions will be added. I bought some seeds of Camellias, Sunflowers, Hydrangeas, Daffodils, Bellflowers, Irises, Lavenders, Red Roses, and Carnations. I didn't buy a lot of seeds, just a few for starters. I bring the packages back home with Naraku by my side holding the pot of Camellias that I bought. After walking through town, we finally arrive back to my estate. I see my parents talking with one of the groundskeeper and he hands my father something of a letter.

"Father what is that?" I ask him walking up to them with Naraku.

"A letter came from Sazanami." He replies with a smile.

He opens the letter and reads it along with my mother, I smile and look at Naraku.

"That's great, what does the letter say?" I ask my parents again.

"She says that the lord and lady are waiting for our arrival and her as well, she wishes you happiness with Naraku and that she misses you. She's says that we can leave as soon as we are ready. She says by the time we arrive everything will be prepared for us." My mother reads the letter.

"I guess the time is finally here, when will you be leaving?" I ask them.

"We're basically finished packing, so I guess tomorrow morning will be our departure. How about you and the others_?" My father says and asks me.

"We have decided to leave whenever you are, so I guess we will be leaving with you and mother tomorrow morning." I say to them as I take Naraku's hand in mine.

"I see, I suppose tonight will be the last night of all of us being together. How I wish we can all live together." My mother says with a sigh.

"I know mother, but eventually, we will have to leave each other. Although Saza wasn't part of our family to begin with, but she has became my sister and a daughter to you both in time. She's taking my place to spend time with you when I have my own path to walk, let Sazanami take my place so that you won't be lonely in the future, I have a lot of things to take care of for the time being so I suppose I could use the time. Don't worry, I'll visit you both and Sazanami when I have everything figured out." I tell them with a smile.

"Alright, and since you'll be leaving tomorrow, it looks like you have to settle everything that involves the estate by tonight." my father reminds me.

Right, I almost forgot. Everything's moving so fast but I need to have everything taken care of, afternoon eventually ends and evening rolls by, We finally have our last dinner together, friends and family. We told Kagome and the others about tomorrow, dinner became a bit melancholy but it's still home. After dinner, I ask Naraku to wait for me as I call in all of the estate's staffs, maids and groundskeepers of a meeting about the future of this place. There are about 14 staffs all together, I smile at all of them, faithful people that has served this house and me for over 20 years. I'll be handing this estate down to them as a master.

'What is this about Lady_?" One of the groundskeeper asks.

"I'll get straight to the point. As you all know, tomorrow the lord and lady, my parents will be leaving to live with Sazanami. My parents have passed down the house to me as I am the heir, but, I'll be leaving as well." I begin.

They look at each other in surprise and back at me, I guess they didn't think I was leaving. I give them a slight bow as an apology.

"If you're leaving, then who will look after the estate? Where will we go? This place has become our home." One of the maid says.

"I know, I'm sorry that it's a bit uncalled for but I'll be living somewhere else with Kagome and the others. I understand that this estate has become your home, and I won't let this place be given to someone else. Our legacy dwells here. So, I'll be preserving that." I tell them.

"We don't understand Lady _, how will you do that when you won't be here?" Another groundskeeper asks.

"I want this estate to be turned into a botanical garden and a tea house, a place for people to come and admire the beauty of nature. Since I won't be here to see that happen, I'll be passing that dream of mine to you all, I hope that you can make it happen for me. Since this estate has been your home ever since each of your arrival, then live here as you wish, decorate this place however you see fit, you are all the masters of this place starting tomorrow after our departure." I explain to them.

They all look at me slightly taken aback, I guess this is something that for people of their social status could never imagine. But, I'm giving this imagination to them and I want them to live it, see it happen. I take out the packages of flower seeds and two bags filled with money that could last for about a year for the amount of people present.

"Lady_." One of the groundskeepers says.

"These are some flower seeds, after our departure, I ask of you to take the first step of creating the botanical garden. Take these sacks of money, use them as living expenses and when necessary, use them to help advance the estate. You are all my family members, and I ask you all to plant these seeds, let them grow and accompany the few flowers that already reside outside. Will you do that for me?" I ask them.

All of them look at each other and smile, they turn back to me and straighten their backs. They all bow to me in unison.

"Our young Lady of the house adored and loved flowers ever since she was a child, we will preserve that aspect of our dear lady by building the botanical garden you so wish for. It will be our last request to this household, before our masters depart." One of our oldest groundskeeper says.

"Thank you all, thank you for your loyalty and your services. Goodnight to you all, and may we see each other off tomorrow morning." I bow to them.

I bid all of them goodnight and I dismiss them. I return back to my room where Naraku awaits me, he is sitting down in the middle of the futon facing the door with his eyes closed. I close the sliding door behind me and I smile when I see the face of the demon that I love so dear. His eyes slowly opens as I draw near, his red ring of fire eyes flicks up to meet mine. I finally let out a long sigh as I kneel down in from of him, Naraku lifts his left arm up and gently caresses my cheek. His facial expression slightly furrows as he looks at me.

"You look conflicted, is everything alright?" He asks me.

His low and rich voice fills my ears and it soothes me. I hold his hand and I shake my head.

"Everything seem to happen so fast, my mind almost can't seem to catch up. We'll be leaving here tomorrow, my home will become a botanical garden in the years to come, and my parents will be living in another town far from here. It seems my childhood and my home is slowly leaving me." I say with a sigh.

"Do you regret it?" He asks me suddenly.

"Regret? Regret what?" I ask him confused.

"For meeting me, and to leave your home." He clarifies.

I shake my head side to side as I reassure him, I hold his hand tightly in mine as I look at him.

"No, never. I'll never regret meeting you, all of this, I have no regrets at all. Because of you I have found happiness, I have grown up, understood the world around me and demons. I have met people and understood what love can do, I was able take responsibility for my thoughts and actions. You made me open my eyes Naraku, and you and I are going to have our own family soon. Yes, my home will be turned into something else, I might miss it but I won't be homesick. Because you, Naraku… you are my home. As long as I'm with you, I can go anywhere and do anything." I tell him with a smile.

"As will I, no regrets, I want a future with you that will last for years to come. You are the light that lit my once blackened heart." Naraku replies with a gentle smile on his face now.

I nod, I lean in and find his lips with mine, his smooth skin caresses mine with love as we shed our attire almost ritualistically. Naraku and I descend back onto the soft silk futon with me under him, his arms incasing me as I look up at him in the moonlit room. His eyes shine as he gazes down at me, our bare skin touching each other.

"Since we're not truly alone, I can't show you my love for you intimately." Naraku whispers the furrow of his brows appearing again.

I smile at him, if only we were alone. Our night would be filled with bliss and sounds of pleasure, but unfortunately that will have to wait. I look at him but then something comes to mind.

"Remember that night under the cherry blossom tree not soon after we met? You rested your head onto my chest and you listened to my heartbeat, I want us to fall asleep like that again, I want you next to my heart Naraku." I say quietly to him.

Naraku gazes at me, his eyes blazing into mine. He then shows me a gentle smile, he caresses my cheek and nods.

"I'd like that too." He whispers back.

I wrap my arms around his neck, his black hair brushes against my bare arm. I gently pull him down to me, he rests his head onto my chest with his face facing the right. His cool skin sending slight shivers through my body, I can feel my heartbeat through my own ears so I'm sure Naraku can feel and hear my heartbeat as well. I hold his head and caress his cheek as he rests his arms around my waist, his body laying on top of mine almost molding to my curves without flaws. I feel overwhelming love for him, he is my rock, my love, everything.

"See you when morning arrives, goodnight my love." I say to him.

"Yes, goodnight my love." I hear him reply softly.

I close my eyes as I hold his head close to my chest, I can feel his cool fingers gliding alone the side of my stomach and it lulls me into a deep slumber.


	37. Beating Parallel To One's Heart

I wake up to the morning sun shining in brightly and warmly, sleep still laces my consciousness slightly. It takes me a while to open my eyes completely but I eventually do.

"Good morning." A soft low voice says.

The low voice wakes me up completely, it's the voice of the being that I love so much. I realize that I'm on my back, I slept like this all night. My mind start to sink in that Naraku is propping himself above me slightly, right, we fell asleep together with his head resting against my chest and his body resting on mine gently. I smile as I find his crimson eyes within his ebony silk hair, he looks like he's glowing, his fair skin reflecting the sunlight. I lift my left arm up and I touch his face, it's to remind me that he's here with me. He rests his right hand on top of mine and he smiles down at me, he then helps me sit up.

"Good morning, did you rest well?" I ask him with a slight croak in my throat.

"I did, the sound of your heartbeat was a rhythmic lullaby." He replies.

I smile at his response, we both lean in mutually and we both close our eyes as our lips find each other. The soft velvet feel of his lips are soothing, we pull away our lips gently peeling away from one another due to pressure of our kiss.

"I have to pack up some things before our departure… can't believe I'll be leaving here in a few hours." I say with a sigh.

"I'll bring you back here whenever you want in the days to come, you said that home isn't necessarily a house, home is with the people you care about and love. Besides, this place will become a botanical garden soon, it's going to transition into something more, and just like a caterpillar transforming into a butterfly, the beauty isn't the motionless cocoon, it's when the butterfly emerges and spreads its wings. So come back after this place has flourished into your dream garden, that, will be the most beautiful and rewarding part." Naraku tells me with a smile.

I smile at his words and I nod, I remember when I was the one who taught him things when he lost his memories. Looks like things have changed, and now I'm learning from him. I lean in and rest my forehead against his strong chest, he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me to him.

"You're right Naraku, It's funny how I use to tell you things and taught you thing when you lost your memories, looks like things have changed." I say with a chuckle.

"No, things haven't changed, you still teach me about life everyday, everything that I have said to you were all influenced by your knowledge. I don't come close to you in that aspect." Naraku replies with a slight chuckle of his own.

I smile at his chuckle, and I close my eyes. The two of us stay in each other's arms for a few minutes, we then get dressed and I start to pack everything that are important to me in my room. Things that I want to keep with me as I move into the next chapter of my life. Half an hour goes by and I finish packing, Naraku helps me carry two bundles of belonging to the entrance of the estate. We then head to the eating hall, My parents are all dressed and ready, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome are ready as well.

"Morning." I greet them all.

"Morning dear." My mother replies with a smile.

"Morning _, Naraku." Kagome says with a bright smile.

Naraku greets them all, my father, Inuyasha, and Miroku greet each other as well. We then all sit down for our last breakfast together before our departure.

"Do you have everything packed?" My father asks me.

"Yes, all the important things." I tell him with a nod.

"Good, and how about you all, ready to return home?" My mother asks Kagome and the others.

"Yes, we appreciate the hospitality here. Inuyasha and I are fine anywhere, we're just attached to Lady Kaede's village because of the people there that we've become so close to. Also, Miroku here has three children to return to and a wife who's waiting." Kagome replies with a smile and a bow.

"It is to be expected, your wife won't have to wait any longer." My father says to Miroku with a chuckle.

"Indeed, I felt bad for leaving her with the children, but we had a friend that could use a bit of support." Miroku laughs and giving me a smile.

"Thanks again you guys for everything." I say to them with a bow.

"Looks like we're about to head into a new era together Inuyasha." Naraku says with a smirk.

"Oh please, I'll jump right into the new era and leave your eight legged sorry butt behind." Inuyasha says to Naraku with food in his mouth.

We all let out a laugh at the short but lively conversation. Few minutes pass, and it's finally time for us to depart from this estate. We head out to the front of the estate, a carriage has been prepared for my parents with all of their belongings loaded, a few guards are going to accompany my parents for the trip. A few of the groundskeepers has brought Boshi and 3 more horses over, 2 of them belonging to Kagome and Miroku, guess Inuyasha's travelling by feet. After tying all of our belongings and some bundles of food onto our horse, I turn around to look at my parents.

"Guess this is it, we're all going our separate ways. Take care of your health, be happy with Saza." I say to them with a bow.

"You don't have to worry about us anymore_, we're almost in our 60's. We have lived a fulfilling life, it's time for us to have leisure and enjoy life as it is. You on the other hand, the most important thing now is your happiness with Naraku and with Kagome and the others. Stay safe and please look out for one another." My father says with a melancholic smile.

"I will be father, I'm not longer a child anymore, I have finally transitioned into someone with responsibilities and a clear path in life. As long as I have everyone that I care and love, I will never waver." I reply back.

"That's great to hear, it makes our heart at ease. Please have a safe journey back, all of you and look out for one another in the years to come. Also, please come visit whenever you have the chance, it would be nice to see your faces once in a while even though we will be days away from each other." My mother says handing a piece of paper to me.

I look at it, it's the family name, direction, and the village name of Sazanami's home. I smile and fold it up. I place it in my kimono and look back at my parents.

"Of course we will." I tell them softly.

"Thank you so much again for your hospitality, and we hope to see you in the near future." Miroku says bowing to my parents.

"Of course, it was a pleasure to have known you all. Thank you for supporting our daughter and giving her the confidence to do what she think is right." My father replies with a bow as well.

My parents and I look at each other and we nod in unison, we turn to our maids and groundskeepers that has served us for years. They are all lined up with their backs straight, they are going to be the owners of this place from now on.

"In these years, you have all served us with pure loyalty and effort, and we appreciate for all you have done for us. You are not just our maids and groundskeepers, you have all became a part of our family. Now that we are leaving this place, the ownership will be passed down to you all. We three trust that you will preserve our legacy and change this estate into something more than what it is now. Take care everyone, and hope to see you all in the near future." My father tells them all with a bow.

"Time ticks by slowly, but in those moments, changes occur as well. I hope that you will all contribute to change this estate into a place of beauty, but please do not rush. When things are under control and developed in a designated amount of time, that's when beauty will flourish. Like a flower bud, do not force it to blossom, wait for it to nourish and let it open its petals when it's ready. Please turn this estate into what it can be. Thank you all and hope time will allow us to meet again." I say to our staffs.

"Of course my lady. Take care on your journeys, and we will see to that your wishes will flourish. Thank you for allowing us to have served in such a household." The oldest housekeepers says.

They then all bow to us, and we bow back in respect and mutual gratefulness. I then turn to my parents one last time, they all look at me. They sure have aged, 12 years ago, they still looked young. I want them to live out the rest of their lives in peace for as long as they can.

"Guess this is goodbye. Take care mother, take care father. Till we meet again." I say to them quietly.

My parents both nod with gentle smiles, I then turn towards Naraku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku. I take Naraku's hand that has stretched out towards me, in his other free hand, are the Camellia flowers. Looks like we will be taking that with us. All of us then get on our horses, Naraku helps me get on mine while Inuyasha helps Kagome. My parents enter the carriage as well as our staffs looks on.

"Won't you be getting on the horse?" I ask Naraku surprised that he just stood by me.

"I won't be needing it, I'm a demon remember? I'll travel beside you by foot.-" Naraku says with a grin.

I nod as I remember what he was, I then give my parents one final look, with a mutual nod and with a final farewell to our staffs we turn towards the directions of our respective future residence. Since it will be about a 2 day travel back to Lady Kaede's village, we will have to travel as much and as far as we can. Since we have horses, we will have to travel by human speed…and not by Inuyasha and Naraku's speed.

"Let's go home guys." I say to Kagome and the others with a smile.

"Let's go home, Come on!" Kagome responds with a cheer.

With a snap of our horses' reigns, Kagome, Miroku, and I gallop off towards the long dirt road towards the exit of the village, Inuyasha, Naraku with the pot of Camellias in his arms dashes off beside us with their inhuman speed. The wind picks up around us as we aim towards the horizon in the distance, I can hear the breathing of the horses and the thundering hooves of the animals. I look beside me to a smile on Kagome and Miroku's faces, beside Kagome dashing next to her with his red kimono fluttering, is Inuyasha. His outfit is a perfect match with Kagome's priestess white and red one, they are a perfect couple. Miroku's here by himself but back at home, Sango and his kids are awaiting his return. I use to be alone, but not anymore. I look beside me and I see a flawless demon running, he is my love. Naraku is my other half, I smile as I see the glimmer of his red iris from the side. I look back to the front, the sun is high above us illuminating our way. The morning soon fades and afternoon comes around, and within hours, evening arrives. We rested a few times for us "mortals" to catch some breath and for our horses to rest, the moon is now high above the ebony sky, the stars are poured around the empty space enhancing the beauty of the moon. We have travelled quite a bit in this vast land but it's time for us to end the day so that we can finish the final leap back to Lady's Kaede's village. We set up camp just on the edge of a forest that we have come upon, after eating dinner and talking together for a bit, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha heads to bed.

"Want to go for a walk? I've been on Boshi all day and my legs feel numb." I say to Naraku.

"Let's go, I can smell a stream not too far away from here. How about a late night dip?" Naraku asks with a smile as he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"That sounds wonderful, shall we?" I reply with a smile of my own.

I find the two big towels that I have bought a long time ago and bring it with us, Naraku takes my hand gently in his, his cool skin surrounds my warm hand and it feels like the perfect temperature combination. Naraku guides me into the forest with him leading the way, it was dark but I wasn't afraid because Naraku can see in the night and he is a strong demon. The branches below our feet crunches as we head deeper and deeper, the moonlight sifts through openings from the tall trees. We didn't say anything, I only listened to the sounds around us and our quite breathing. It's serene. A few minutes go by and we finally come upon a clearing, the sound of flowing water fills my senses, the moonlight reflects off the water surface. It's a beautiful stream, I smile as I listened to the quietness of the water flowing.

"Shall we?" Naraku asks me softly.

"Let's go in." I reply back.

I put down the folded towels on the edge of the stream, we then shed our kimonos. Each movement reminds me of that day when Naraku and I took a dip in the stream near the cherry blossom tree. I turn around and look at Naraku, since it's night time, I can't see Naraku clearly. His outline is clear though and I can see the moonlight reflecting off of his porcelain fair skin, he's perfect. Since the two of us has seen each other bare, it's not surprising anymore to see him like this. Naraku's crimson eyes glows in the night, he walks over to me and takes my hand in his again. He then guides me to the edge of the stream, the small pebbles digging into my feet slightly. Naraku then steps into the stream calmly, I hesitate a bit. I gently tug on his hand to stop him, he turns around and looks at me slightly concerned.

"What's wrong_?" He asks me.

"I just remembered that the water will be cold, I might scream from the cold." I tell him slightly embarrassed.

Naraku looks at me slightly dumbfounded but then lets out a quiet chuckle, he then comes back to the edge of the stream and looks up at me.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that the temperature of coldness and warmness doesn't affect me. I can't really tell you how it feels, but I'll keep you close and warm you up." Naraku says and opens his arms up to me.

"Alright, I'll try to keep my squeal to a minimum." I tell him with a sigh.

I bend over slightly and wrap my arms around Naraku's neck, his long hair brushing against my arm tickles like aways. Naraku then wraps his arms around my back and waist and gently pulls me into the water, I hold on tight to his neck as I rest my head next to his. When my feet finally touches the water, I shiver and let out a gasp. The water is cold indeed. My legs instinctively wraps around Naraku's hips as he holds me to him, although the water is cold and is skin is cool, but just having his arms around me soothes me greatly. I take a few seconds to allow my body to get use to the coldness, I'm starting to regret going for a dip…kind of.

"Are you alright?" Naraku asks me stroking my back.

"Yea, I'm getting use to it now." I reply back taking steady breathes to calm down my tense muscles and speeding heart.

Naraku then walks through the flowing water for a bit with me in his arms, Naraku then walks to the edge of the stream again. He turns around and gently lowers me into the water, I'm now finally use to the water.

"Let's sit down for a bit." He says.

I nod in response, He sits down in the water and leans against the edge of the bank, the water only submerge up to his lower torso. I turn around and I sit down as well, I lean back against his strong chest as I sit in his lap, his arms comes around my waist and hold me to him. I rest my hands on his as he glides his hands along my stomach and caresses along my deep scar, I just realized that it has became slightly bigger, bringing me back to the reality that I'm pregnant with his child. I can feel Naraku's gentle kisses along my bare shoulders and neck, I lean back and look up at the dazzling sky. Naraku rests his cheek next to mine as I feel and hear his breathing as we take in this moment.

"When our child is born, what will we name it?" I ask him thinking of the future.

"There are still months away till the child is born, it's not too late to think of a name for our child when it enters the world." He replies.

"I guess you're right, we don't even know if it's going to be a girl or a boy. I suppose the only thing that we know is that the child will be a half demon. I just hope that the genes that it will inherit from you won't be overboard." I say with a laugh.

"I believe our child will look more human than a demon, I can assure you." Naraku replies.

"Of course, I want the child to inherit your unique and one of a kind red eyes. I want that aspect, and I'll pray for it." I turn slightly to look at him.

"Then it will, it will come true." He tells me with a smile.

I tilt my head back slightly and kiss him, his lips caresses mine gently as our lips moves. Feeling of love wells up inside me, our lips part eventually and he looks at me.

"We're alone right now in this beautiful place, how I wish I can make love to you right now. But, something tells me that I shouldn't, not here." Naraku says his eyes gazing into mine.

"I wish for that too, but something tells me that as well. We will have the rest of our lives together to show our love, in our own home. We're almost back in Lady Kaede's village, when we return, I hope that you will still have that feeling of wanting to make love to me." I say to him quietly.

"Of course I will_. Till then." He replies.

I nod back, I rest my head against his and close my eyes. We stay in the stream for a little while longer and then we get out, dry up, and head back to Inuyasha and the others. Naraku and I fall asleep with each other in our arms. I open my eyes to the warm sunlight shining down on the beautiful earth, the sky has just turned into a beautiful baby blue color accented with the fading magenta of the passing dawn. I turn my head to my left and I'm met with two rings of crimson that looks warmer than the sun itself.

"Good morning." I say to him quietly.

"Good morning_." Naraku replies.

"Did you get some rest?" I ask him with a smile.

"I did, I'm glad to see you did too." He replies.

"I did, we'll be back in our house by the end of the day, hopefully." I say with a quiet chuckle.

"Yes, it seems like forever since." Naraku sighs and looks up at the sky.

"It has, but no more." I answer him.

Naraku turns his head and shows me a subtle smile, he touches my face lightly and I indulge myself in that touch.

"Morning everyone." I hear Kagome say with a yawn as I hear her get up.

"Guess it's time to get up." I say with a shrug.

Naraku and I sit up and we all eat breakfast together, Naraku didn't eat a lot since he doesn't need to. We then get our horses, tie our luggages again and set off. We travel all morning and early afternoon we want to get back as soon as possible, When the late afternoon and evening arrive we start to slow down and try to enjoy the scenery around us. Boshi is trotting along the tall grass with Naraku by my side, Inuyasha is beside Kagome as she sits on her horse, and Miroku on the other side. This moment right here feels so nice, if only Sango and Shippo are here, then we would all be together.

"We're almost back home." Kagome says with a deep inhale and exhale accompanied with a bright smile as she looks at the setting sun.

"Indeed, just a few more hours to go, I think we can make it before midnight. We sure came far to get to where we are now." Miroku answers back.

"Yes, We're all here at this moment, I'm right here because of you all. This moment is precious indeed." Naraku replies.

"Please, we didn't do much for you Naraku, it was your will to change and be with_ that brought you to where you are now. You have gone through life and death twice, but you managed. Stay like this as you are now in the years to come, and we can assure you that the world has so much more to offer." Kagome tells him.

Naraku turns and holds out his hand up to me, I look down at him from on top of Boshi and I place my hand in his, he wraps his fingers around my hand and I look back to Kagome and the others.

"We will do our best to live life as it is, barriers, good or bad, I know we can get pass them." I assure them with a smile.

"You better, or else I'm going to kick Naraku's butt again like I did 12 years ago." Inuyasha says folding his arm in front of him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts at him.

Kagome hits Inuyasha on the top of his head, Inuyasha shuts his eyes in surprise and his dog ears flattens out, his neck shrinks back and he raises his shoulder at the unexpected hit. We all burst out laughing, it nice to hear Naraku's laugh, so carefree and filled with real joy.

"I hope you'll take back that statement Inuyasha, because I don't think_'s going to let you touch Naraku." Miroku says with a chuckle.

I give Inuyasha a smirk, and he sticks his tongue out at me with a grin. Having enjoyed a nice talk, we dash off towards the mountains in the distance once again. Just a few more hours to go before we arrive back at Lady Kaede's village. Inuyasha and Naraku dashes beside us as our horses' hooves tramples on the grass, the sun eventually sets and the moon rises, the once fiery sky has transitioned into black with sprinkles of twinkling lights. We held on to our horses as we make the final dash towards the village that is drawing near, I smile as I see the familiar appearance of such beautiful place. We're back, we're finally back, I'm back to the place that will be my future home. We stop on the hill and gaze down at the lantern lit serene village.

"Let's go, I'm beat." Inuyasha stretches.

"Let's get a good night's rest, tomorrow everything will be back to normal." Kagome says with a sigh.

"Yes, the brighter days are about to come for us." I say looking down at Naraku.

Naraku smiles at me, his red eyes glimmers in the night. We then trot down the hill and back into the village, it seems like everyone is getting ready for bed, most of the huts are dark. We put our horses into the stables and head to the big hut, the gravel ground below our feet crunches lightly and fills the night. The big hut is still lit, inside, the candlelight flickers lightly inside from the window. Before we finally enter, the curtain of the hut slightly parts, a small shadow peeks out. The candlelight in the back darkens the front of the figure, but I can guess who it is. I can see a glimmer of his emerald eyes.

"Sango! I told you they're back!" The small familiar voice says.

"We're back Shippo!" Kagome says back with a smile.

Shippo scampers out with his small fox feet and his tail sways side to side as he jumps into Kagome's arms, Kagome hugs him back. Then Inuyasha grabs Shippo by his kimono and lifts him out of Kagome's arms.

"Calm down Shippo, don't give yourself an adrenaline rush." He says.

Sango then comes out with Lady Kaede and Rin, they all smile as they see us.

"You're all back,_, Naraku, glad to see you're both alright." Sango says putting her right hand over her chest as she let out an exhale.

"We didn't expect you all to be back so soon." Rin says coming up to me with a smile.

"Yea, the world is full of unexpected things aren't there?" I reply back with a smile while holding Rin's hand.

"Shippo sensed your demonic auras and told us you were back. There are still food left, come in and eat, then rest early. It seems you all had a tiring few days." Lady Kaede says lifting the curtain up.

"Thank you Kaede." Naraku replies with a slight head bow.

I take Naraku's hand in mine and we all head in. We enjoy a nice dinner together with liveliness, how I missed these moments. After a very late dinner, we all decide to head to our own hut to end the night.

"We welcome you and Naraku back to our village, and hope that our future together as a family will be bright and long." Lady Kaede says with a smile.

"Of course we will Lady Kaede, although we will be living in this village for the majority of our stay, but Naraku and I have decided to reside in his castle once in a while." I tell them.

"Oh? Why is that?" Sango asks me surprised.

I look at Naraku and I smile, this is only he and I talked about, I didn't even tell Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku. I look back at them all.

"The castle was a place that Naraku has resided in in his past life, so you can say that it is his home, and now, my home as well. And in a few more months, the castle will be a home to an extra family member. I want them to spend some time here and there." I tell them with a big smile.

Sango and Rin's faces looks surprised, but then smile in realization. Sango comes up to me and hugs me. Rin clasps her hands together and smiles big, Lady Kaede nods with a gentle smile. Shippo figured it out as well and hops up and down in joy.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you_, and for Naraku. Your soon to be child will be the official start of a new chapter in life." Sango says with happiness.

"Thank you Sango, it will be a new start for us, and I hope that our child will show that Naraku is more than he is." I tell her and look back at Naraku.

Naraku smiles back, his red eyes glimmers underneath the lanterns. Kagome then comes up to us and puts a hand on my shoulder and Sango's.

"As happy as we are, today has been a long day. We have tomorrow and the rest of the days to be happy. Let's all get some rest." Kagome says with a chuckle.

We all agree, after bidding all of them goodnight. Naraku and I carry our luggages back to our hut, I carry the pot of Camellias in my arm as I carry a bundle of my stuff, Naraku carries the rest. After a minute or two, we finally arrive outside of our private hut just for the two of us. I look at it and smile, we're finally back, together.

"Shall we?" He asks me softly.

I nod back with a smile. We then open the wooden door and enter, it's dark but the moonlight dimly lit the medium size space. We put the luggages down and Naraku steps up onto the higher platform and heads to what I assume the candles on the wooden table in the back of the room. I want to wash up before heading to bed, I begin to untie the bundle that I remember that contained one of towels. Suddenly the room lights up and the space is filled with flickers of orange and yellow, I look up and I see Naraku turning around and look at me. I look around the large room, our futon is folded up neatly on the side, and my nightwear folded beside the silk covers. I step up and walk towards the fabrics and pick up my nightwear.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asks me.

"Yea, I'm going to wash up before heading to bed, I won't be long." I tell him.

"Alright." He replies with a slight nod.

I give him a nod back and step back outside, the cool night air brushes against my skin. It's soothing, not wanting Naraku to wait, I begin to speed walk to the bath house. After arriving, I shed my kimono and step into the warm water, immediately I feel relaxed and freshened up. I lean against the smooth stone ledge and close my eyes, how peaceful, but then suddenly something pushes its way into my mind. Sesshomaru. I open my eyes slowly, the condensation and fog fills my vision in blurry white. That's right, I've been so caught up with trying to find Naraku, tell him how much I love him, and trying to convince my parents to accept Naraku…that I forgot about Sesshomaru completely. We left of on an unfinished note, there were so many things that I want to ask him, about the bracelet. I want all the unanswered questions answered, I want to talk to him as soon as I can and tell him the news of my pregnancy. But I don't know when I'll be able to, how will I see him now that our relationship has changed slightly. I begin to furrow my brows, but I suppose I'll think about that later. I give myself one final wash and step out, I dry myself off and wash my kimono. I put on my nightwear and head back to my hut, the candlelight can be seen from the window. I give the door a knock to let Naraku know that I'm back, I then open the door and step in. I see Naraku sitting on the side of the table looking at the pot of Camellias, the futon is out and ready. Naraku has taken off his purple vest, he turns his head to look at me. I smile as I see his face, he's gorgeous in the flicker of the only light source. His red eyes were bright and vivid, more vivid than normally. I put down my things and walk up to him, I kneel down beside the table in front of us.

"It seems like you have taken quite a liking to the Camellias." I say with a smile.

"Yes, because you told me that this flower symbolizes everything that I am. It's something that you gave me, so I will cherish it." He tells me.

"I'm glad that the flowers mean so much to you." I reply back touching the velvet petals of the flowers.

The red of the flowers are so red and so much like his eyes. Then I see his fair hand come up and gently takes the hand in his, I look at him, his eyes seems to be shining as he gazes at me, they are gorgeous, and also full of passion and longing. I feel my cheeks heating up.

"Naraku…" I quietly say his name, I want to know what he is thinking and desiring.

"We're finally alone… I've waited all these days to finally hold you and love you, and the time is finally here. Do you want this as much as I do?" He asks me his eyes searching mine.

He wants to make love to me, we promised each other that we would hold back till we're finally alone, and we are now. I don't want to hold back anymore, I don't want Naraku and I to hold back what we want, and that is each other. I hold his hands in mine and I give him a smile, I want this.

"Of course I do, I asked you yesterday that I hope you will still have the feeling of wanting to make love to me, and I'm happy to hear that you still do as of now. I want you too Naraku, I want you tonight. No more waiting, no more holding back." I reply him.

Naraku slowly smiles and pulls me gently to him, his lips finds mine and we kiss. Our skin caress each other with passion. I wrap my arms around his neck as he picks me up and walks us to the futon, our lips never parting. My heart is beating fast and my body is warm, our tongues entwined together as he lowers me onto the ground. Our tongues finally part as we proceed to shed our clothes, our breathing has sped up as each movement and touch heighten our senses. In no time, we are bare in front of each other. I find Naraku's lips again, this time with the candle lighting the room I can see his face unlike last time. Naraku gently pushes me back onto the silk futon as he rests himself between my legs, his hands caresses the side of my body and my face, each gentle graze sends jolts through my very being. I can feel him at my entrance, his long dark hair falls around us, his tongue dances with mine for a bit until he releases them and looks at me, a thin thread of our saliva and our heavy breathing leaving a traces of our passionate kiss. My eyes are hooded at this point and I'm filled with longing and love, Naraku looks down at me, his breathing is slightly off rhythm, but his is no match for my ragged breathing.

"I want to make you feel pleasure before I make love to you_." He says with a low voice.

He is already making me feel pleasure but I will let him take over, I give him a nod. Naraku smiles and leans down, he kisses my cheek and then my jawline, trails down my neck and to my breasts. He moves lower and lower and I realize that it's just like that night, my heart begins to speed up again but I want to treasure this moment. Naraku's lips and hands caresses my body with care and love as he descends, and like last time his hands then spreads my legs open and pushes them up, revealing me to him. I can feel his lips kissing my thighs and his hair tickling my skin. I try to steady my breathing but then I felt his tongue at my private area, I suck in a sudden breath as I feel the heat of his breath against my entrance. Feelings of pleasure flows through me and my legs instinctively wants to close but like last time, Naraku keeps them open with his strong arms. My back arches at the growing pleasure and I tilt my head back, my hands go down to find his face, I need to find him so that I can stay grounded. My breathing quickens and I close my eyes at the intense speed of the feeling, I can hear his breathing, his tongue and lips working to pleasure me. I touch his face and I caress it, I can feel the knot in my lower abdomen threaten to snap any moment. I want to look at Naraku, so I lift my head up and look down at what my hands are caressing with love. My eyes finds him the moment I look down, he looks so focused on pleasuring me.

"Naraku…" I breath out, my consciousness forcing to fade out as my hands beckons him to look at me.

As I say his name, Naraku's eyes flickers up but not stopping. His red eyes finds mine and they were vivid, so vivid, I then feel his tongue pleasure me once more and that was the one that allows me to come undone. The knot snaps and my back arches, my hands on his face loosens as my muscles tenses up and a rush of light and pleasure fills my senses. My eyes closes and I tilt my head back, I let out a moan of pleasure as my muscles releases all the tension within seconds. My head turns side to side as I try to withstand the overwhelming tingling feeling. When the feeling of bliss slowly fades, I open my eyes and see the orange candlelight again. My breathing is hitched and my legs shakes slightly as I force myself to come down, then I feel Naraku back away from my private area and move back up to look at me. I feel him at my entrance again, he props himself above me and he touches my cheek, his facial expression soft and filled with passion.

"You're face looks beautiful as you reach your bliss, I'm so happy that it's only me that gets to see it." Naraku says quietly.

"It will only be yours to see, now and till the end. You know, I don't know when I'll get use to the way you pleasure me just now, but it feels good." I say to him with a tired smile.

"Then let's both feel pleasure in the way that we both know?" He asks me with a soft chuckle.

"I'd like that, I want both of us to feel it this time." I reply back.

Naraku smiles and we both find each other's lips as we kiss, his nose brushing against my cheek as our tongues dances. He then slowly pushes himself into me and my legs spreads more as he pushes in, gentle pain occurs and faint pleasure lingers due to my previous climax. I suck in my breath as I break the kiss, I force myself to relax my mind and body and welcome Naraku in. I wrap my arms around his strong torso, in no time, Naraku completely sheaths himself. Naraku lets out an exhale, he lowers himself onto my body and he brushes my hair away from my face as he looks at me.

"I can finally make love to you now." Naraku whispers out.

"Yes, let's lose ourselves tonight." I tell him softly.

Naraku's face comes close to mine and he kisses my jawline, I close my eyes at the kiss. He then rests his head beside mine and he starts to pull out and push back in, I hold him close to me as we make love. The room is filled with our heavy breathing and moans of pleasure, the rustling of the silk futon beneath us fills my senses as well. I can feel slight perspiration on Naraku's body and mine. Our bodies moves in unison, the all so familiar feeling of bliss builds and builds as each minute goes by. Tonight is so precious to me, the two of us has gone through quite a bit together, from love, to heartbreak, to losing each other, and fighting for each other. Tonight, our lovemaking is us showing each other how much we cherish and love one another, it's us giving each other ourselves for making through the hardships. Naraku's right hand props my neck up from behind and he kisses my neck as my head falls back giving him full access to my skin, he lingers at my pulse.

"Naraku…" I breath out between moans.

"I know, I'm here and I'm almost there too." He replies back.

A few more strokes and the knot in my stomach snaps again, I bite my lips to restrain my scream, but I can't prevent my moans from coming out. The climax was so intense that I feel my heart dropping and my eyes watering, my muscles tenses again and then releases the tension, my hand holds Naraku's back as he continues moving. I shut my eyes and my back arches on it's own, my head falls back into the fabrics. I hear him release a quite moan of pleasure as I climaxed. He draws out my pleasure, I try to catch my breath and I'm tired, but I want him to reach his. I try to force myself to stay conscious enough, a few more seconds I feel his movement losing control and rhythm. He starts to speed up slightly, I caress his face as I wait for him. Then he sheaths himself into me fully and his arms around me tightens, I feel his back tensing as well as he lets out a strained moan. A sudden rush of heat runs through me, it lasts for a few seconds and then I pull Naraku down onto my chest. I hold him close to me as we relish in the moment of passion, we stay quiet for a minute or two, Naraku then props himself up again and kisses my shoulder. He slowly pulls himself out of me. His heat leaves my body and I then feel the coolness of the air in the room, Naraku grabs the silk cover and covers us, he then lays down beside me. I turn my head to look at him, his red eyes has darkened slightly returning back to normal.

"When morning arrives, our true future will start." I say quietly with sleep slowly taking over me.

"Yes, and in another few months, our child we enter this world. Get some rest, today was a tiring day, but I'm happy that we got to end it in each other's warmth." Naraku answers me with a smile.

"Indeed, goodnight." I respond back.

Naraku kisses my forehead, I tilt my head back and look at the wooden table above us, the Camellia flower looks beautiful in the orange candlelight. I smile and rest my head close to his, I close my eyes and I slowly drift off. Morning arrives and I unpack everything and arrange them in our room, like before, I help out the village with Kagome and Sango, and help Sango play with the kids. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naraku go out to do what they do. The morning soon ends and afternoon comes around, just spending today as the way it is almost makes it seem like everything that has happened didn't even exist. Evening is coming around, the sky is becoming purple and fiery red as black slowly transitions in. I'm helping Sango, Kagome, and Lady Kaede making dinner.

"I'm going to go get the kids they should be back soon." Sango says.

Sango then walks out after finish filleting a fish, I'm cutting up vegetables. Having lived here for a few months already, it has completely turned me into a different person, I can cook now, I feel really grown up, I don't feel like a Lady from a privileged family, I just feel like a normal person here. Which I'm happy about.

"How is today for you_? Feel like everything's back to how it was?" Kagome asks me.

"Yes, everything feels like it's back to how we were before Naraku's second passing. Although everything has worked out, but there's something that I want to do still." I tell her.

"And what would that be?" Lady Kaede asks me.

"I want to talk to Sesshomaru, it seems like he holds a lot of knowledge and answers to questions that I wonder about before I lost my memories. I want to ask him and get answers, but I don't know when I'll see him again, due to everything that has happened. He has helped me so much and in the end… I feel like I didn't give back anything in return." I tell them looking down with a slight feeling of guilt.

"It does seem as if Sesshomaru was holding some things back after_ lost her memories. I suppose it would be good to talk with him again and get things cleared up. You don't have to feel down, Sesshomaru realized that you and him were not meant for each other, so he let you go. He still cares about you, but I can understand the feeling." Kagome says giving my arm a gentle rub.

"How would I find him or talk to him again…" I wonder to myself.

Suddenly, the curtain lifts and Sango returns with her kids, Shippo follows behind her and then Rin comes in last. As I look at Rin, something clicks in my mind. How did I forget? Rin and Sesshomaru are so close together, he has looked after her for quite some time and visits her every two weeks. Perhaps, Rin can pass a message to Sesshomaru the next time he visits her.

"Rin, can I talk to you for a bit?" I ask her.

"Of course." Rin replies with a smile.

Rin is a beautiful young lady now, a mature young lady. I wonder how much she has changed since 12 years ago. The two of us exit out of the hut and I turn to face her, her black hair gently float in the gentle breeze.

'What is it that you want to talk about?" She asks me.

"I want to talk to Sesshomaru about some things, but I don't know when I'll be able to see him again, so I was wondering if you know when he'll come visit you?" I tell her.

"I see, in fact, Lord Sesshomaru should be coming by tomorrow, I'll let him know that you want to talk to him. Is there a place that you want me to tell him to meet you?" Rin replies with a smile.

I think about it for a few seconds, and then smile.

"Yes, can you just tell him that the place, creates sounds that " beats parallel to one's heart." I believe he'll know where it is. I'll wait for him there. Thanks Rin." I say to her.

"No need to thank me, anything I can do to help." I'm glad that things worked out in the end." She says.

"Yea me too, I just have to close the page between Sesshomaru and I." I tell her.

Rin nods with a smile. The two of us then head back in. Not soon after, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naraku returns. I smile as I see them, and so does Sango and Kagome.

"Welcome back!" I say to them.

"Thanks for the warm welcome_, hope that you had a decent day today?" Miroku asks picking up his son and giving Sango a hug.

"Yes, it was alright, just how it was before." I reply back walking up to Naraku.

"Good." Inuyasha says stretching and plops down next to Kagome.

I guide Naraku to sit down beside me and we start eating dinner together, it was quiet but warm moment. We talked about our day and what we did and such, after having tea, we all head to bed. After washing up I return to the hut that Naraku and I share, I want to tell him about my schedule tomorrow.

"Naraku, I need to tell you something." I say to him.

"What is it?" he replies looking at me with his crimson eyes.

I take his hand in mine and I guide him to the futon, we both sit down across from each other and I sit up straight.

"I'm going to be out tomorrow from morning, I don't know when I'll be back, but don't worry I'll be fine." I tell him.

"Alright, but is there a reason? If it's something important I can accompany you." He replies.

"I actually want to talk to Sesshomaru about some things, to clarify some questions that I have. I'll be back after talking to him." I say to him with a smile.

Naraku looks at me and shows me a relaxed smile, he then rests his hand on top of mine.

"I won't worry then, stay safe out there tomorrow. In fact, Sesshomaru has come to find me when I left." Naraku says with an exhale.

I look at him surprised, Sesshomaru went to go find Naraku when he left the village? When, and why?

"Why did he go look for you?" I ask Naraku.

"I suppose that's something you can ask Sesshomaru yourself tomorrow." Naraku smiles.

Now, I'm determined to talk to him tomorrow. Naraku then pulls me into him gentle and lays down on the futon with me on top of him, I lay my head on his chest just below his chin. I can hear his heart thumping lightly underneath his kimono, it's rhythmic and hypnotic. With the accompaniment of the faint candle crackle and Naraku's gentle strokes on my back, I'm lulled to sleep. I wake up to the morning sun again, my mind is laced with sleep but I know I have to wake up. I have a task to do today, I rub my eyes and I roll on my back. Funny, wasn't I in Naraku's arms? He's not beside me anymore, guess he's up early again...like always. I sit up with a groan, and stretch.

"Good morning_." A soft low voice says from behind me.

I turn around at the suddenness, and I see Naraku sitting beside the wooden table and looking at the Camellias. He turns his head to look at me, a gentle smile laced his face immediately brightening my day.

"Good morning Naraku." I greet him back with a smile.

After getting dressed and washing up, we walk to the big hut hand in hand, the morning sun is warm and comforting, people are out and about with their daily schedules. The sands below our feet crunches as we walk, Naraku's hand envelops mine with gentleness and love.

"When are you leaving?" Naraku asks me.

"I'm not sure, perhaps after breakfast. I suppose I can take the time to walk around a bit and get some fresh air, take Boshi out for a ride." I answer him back.

"I see, having some alone time is good for the mind, just stay safe out there today alright?" Naraku says turning his head to look at me.

I smile at his concern and understanding, I take the hand that I'm holding with my other free hand and I lean my head against his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. I can look out for myself, the place that I'm meeting Sesshomaru isn't far away from the village. Don't get me wrong, being with you is everything to me, but I suppose today is a day that being alone for a while won't be so bad." I assure him.

"That's good, besides, I trust that Sesshomaru will look after you on my behalf today." Naraku answers with a subtle chuckle.

The two of us finally arrive at the big hut, and on the way there, we meet up with Miroku and Inuyasha with the kids.

"Morning_, Naraku." Miroku says greeting us with a smile.

"Morning, Inuyasha, Morning Miroku." We both reply in unison.

We all go inside and Kagome, Sango, Lady Kaede, Rin, and Shippo are all inside preparing.

"Morning!" I greet them all.

"Oh Good morning you guys!" Shippo responds with a smile.

"Morning." Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Lady Kadee responds with a smile as well.

All of us then sits down for breakfast, the kids are laughing and such and it's lively. I decided to let Kagome and the others know that I'll be taking the day off.

"Sango, Lady Kaede, Kagome, I want to take the morning and afternoon off, maybe till early evening." I tell them after breakfast.

"Oh, well it's not like you're a staff in this village, you are a part of our family. But, is something the matter?" Kagome asks me.

"Oh no, I want to talk to Sesshomaru today, I asked Rin last night and she said that he will be visiting her today." I explain to them.

"Right, of course you can." Sango replies with a smile.

"Thank you." I reply back with a bow.

"Is Naraku going with you?" Lady Kaede asks.

"No,_ says that she wants to take the time to have some alone time, I want to respect her wishes." Naraku answers.

"How caring." Inuyasha says with a yawn.

"Well, guess we will take Naraku with us, we got a letter saying that a demon that looks like a frog is disturbing a family. Ribbet." Miroku says nudging Inuyasha on the arm to straighten Inuyasha out.

We all laugh. After breakfast, we each depart to do our own thing. I look at Rin, and she looks back with a smile and a nod. I give her a nod back happy that she remembers. I go to the stables and get Boshi, I then lead him out of the village and onto the dirt road just before the grassy hills. I then haul myself over Boshi, as I sit on the saddle I realized that my kimono feels a bit tight and it was squishing my lower half a tiny bit. It dawns on me just how much my stomach has grown, my pregnancy is moving along nicely. I smile at the fact, I give Boshi's reigns a snap and I head towards the direction of the designated location. The wind picks up around me and my hair flies behind me, Boshi's breathing is heavy as he gallops through the gravel road. The sun is high and bright illuminating the world around me, I take in a deep breath of the fresh air and head forward, it feels nice to be in such a beautiful and vast place. It helps clear my mind for a bit. After galloping for a while around the large land, I then slow down and decide to just slowly trot the rest of the way to the location. After a while, I finally arrive at the place that I am to meet Sesshomaru at. The sound of gentle waves rhythmically shores and goes back into the sea, the sunlight reflects off the water surface. Yes, this is the place, the cherry blossom tree is the place that is dear to Naraku and I, and this place is the place that means so much to me when it comes to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took me here to give me back my bracelet and my memories, it was here that Sesshomaru and I realized that we weren't meant for each other and that he had to let go of his love for me so that I can be with the one that I truly love. I don't know when Seshomaru will visit Rin but I will wait for him here, I have quite a lot of things that I want to ask him that I couldn't before I left him that day. I tie Boshi to a tree not too far away, and I walk to the edge of the sandy beach, the place is quiet and so serene. I'm surprised that no one is here to see this beautiful place, I sit down on the sand and look out towards the horizon that separates the sky and sea, the smell of faint sea salt fills my senses, the ocean breeze carries the short strands of my hair around me. I have to squint my eyes a little so that the sunlight won't damage my eyes from the reflection on the water surface, I eventually close my eyes and rest my chin on my knees. It's still morning, close to the afternoon now, but I think it will be a while till he comes. I'll just take this time to enjoy the quietness and serenity, the gentle swish of the waves lulls me into a light slumber. I regain slight consciousness and I then feel the sea breeze again against my arm that peeps out from the kimono sleeves, I turn my head to the other side and then I feel something against my cheek, light brushing against my skin. I force my eyes to slowly open and I look at what it is, it is a blanket, a blanket knit from silk. I touch it and straighten my back out, who gave me this?

"Falling asleep by the sea can get you ill if you are not well dress, keep that in mind." A low but gentle voice says from not far away on my right.

The voice surprises me, but I recognize who it belongs to as I enter back into reality. I sit up straight and I look to my right, there he is. His long white hair flows like silk behind him, his bangs sways gently in front of his face. His fair skin almost reflecting the sunlight just like the water surface, from the side I can see the two magenta stripes on his left cheek and the glimmer of his golden amber eyes. His white kimono sleeve flutters on the side, and the bundle of fur on his shoulder ruffles as he looks out to sea. I smile as I see him, he came.

"Sesshomaru, you're here." I say to him as I stand up.

He turns his head slightly and our eyes meet, his eyes are beautiful, and the purple blue moon on his forehead cements his celestial existence.


	38. Muddy Water Is Once Again Translucent

"How have you been lately? We haven't seen each other in a while so anything you want to talk about?" I ask him as I walk up to him with a smile.

"Nothing has happened since that day, is that all you wanted to ask me and called me here?" He asks me back looking straight at me.

"Oh, well, at least you look alright and good. And no, I actually have some things that I want to talk to you about. First, thanks for coming here." I tell him.

"I see, interesting place that you have chosen." He says looking out to the vast sea again.

"I'm happy that you knew where the place was when Rin told you what I told her. This place is special to me, because you helped me regain my memories and pushed me to go after the one that I truly love. The cherry blossom tree is Naraku and my special place, the sea, is mine with you." I say with nostalgia.

Sesshomaru turns his head to look at me, his eyes widening a little bit as he heard me say those words, then they relax and he shows me a subtle smile.

"It seems like your pregnancy is coming along nicely." He suddenly says.

It surprises me a little, how did he know? I didn't tell him, Naraku didn't tell him, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku didn't know till they were at my estate. Sango, Shippo, Rin, and Lady Kaede didn't know till we told them two days ago. Sesshomaru didn't have any contact with us prior to the news, unless, if Rin told him before he came here?

"Uhm, ya… how did you know? Did Rin tell you before you came here?" I ask him.

"No." He simply replies.

I look at him slightly taken aback, Rin didn't tell him. I guess his demonic senses has picked it up?

"Guess my pregnancy is far enough that you can sense it, I'll give you credit for that." I say with a chuckle.

"Yes, my demonic senses did pick it up, but I have know about your pregnancy at the same time that you did." Sesshomaru replies.

"You knew about my pregnancy at the same time that I did?" I repeat his words.

Sesshomaru nods, his white hair gently swaying in the breeze. He knew about my pregnancy when I did? When was that? I begin to dig through my memories, I begin to furrow my brows as I recall fragments of my memories, the time when I found out about my pregnancy. Then it hit me, I look back at Sesshomaru.

"The first time that I knew about my pregnancy was when we went to go find the goddess Nuwa to bring Naraku back to life. It was before I stepped into the celestial pond, but when she told me, it was just the two of us in the cave." I say remembering.

"Indeed it was." Sesshomaru adds.

"Since it was just the two of us, no one else knew about it…unless…" I trail off.

I also recall something, before I stepped into the pond I was talking to Nuwa. At one point, she looked away from me and was gazing at something that was behind me. I didn't have time to check what she was looking at because she turned her attention back to me before I could. Was the thing she was gazing at…

"You, you were in the cave when Nuwa told me…" I say but with uncertainty in my voice.

"I was, you finally caught on." Sesshomaru replies with a gentle smile.

So it was him, he was what Nuwa was looking at, he heard when Nuwa told me about my pregnancy.

"You came back into the cave. Why?" I ask him curious.

"Although we all left, but I wanted to make sure that nothing was going to happen to you. So I went back into the cave and stood somewhere where I won't be seen, but Nuwa is a celestial being after all, she sensed me and caught my gaze. That was how I knew about your pregnancy. Congratulations." Sesshomaru explains to me.

"I see, thank you Sesshomaru. I suppose that's one mystery solved. I have so many things that I want to ask you, and that is why I asked you here today." I tell him with a sigh.

He wanted to make sure that I was safe when I traded with Nuwa for Naraku's life, it shows how much he cared for me…and loved me. I smile at the thought.

"Then ask away, there are a lot of mysteries in this world that deserves some answers." He replies gently.

The purpose of this meeting is here, and I want to know the things that I don't know. As I recall, what happened right after I lost my memories, I can't seem to remember and no one told me. I just remember waking up a few days later.

"Can you tell me what happened after I stepped into the pond? Because I can't remember anything after I closed my eyes." I ask him.

Sesshomaru inhales and exhales deeply, his amber eyes glistening under the sunlight.

"You gave up your memories for Naraku and you fell into a state of unconsciousness, Nuwa noticed my presence and asked me to carry you out of the pond." Sesshomaru tells me.

"Was that all? Also, about the bracelet, why did you have it?" I ask him remembering.

"No, she and I talked about some things." Sesshomaru replies.

"Such as?" I push him.

"Stubborn and persistent like always." Sesshomaru says furrowing his brows.

I let out a chuckle at his remark.

"It's who I am, you should know that by now." I say with a smile.

"Nuwa asked me if I loved anyone, since she is the mother goddess she could sense these things. She knew that I had feelings for someone, even if I didn't tell her who. She asked if it was you, I was surprised but admitted that it was." Sesshomaru goes on.

"I see. But why did she give the bracelet to you and not to anyone else or Naraku?" I ask him confused.

"It was in her words, a trial. Because she knows that I hold feelings for you aside from Naraku, she wanted the trial to be for both you and I, to see if we will make the right choices. She told me that somewhere deep down inside your heart, you held the tiniest splinter of affection for me. Whether it was love or not, it did not matter. Because of that bit of affection that you held for me and my love for you, Nuwa gave me the bracelet to hold. She trusted me that I will make the right choices to help you regain your memories and make you realize who you truly love, and only when you realize who you truly love that I can give you the bracelet and thus activate the spell placed on it. She told me that love isn't about what you want, it's about what the person that you love wants. I knew that you weren't mine because you were Naraku's, but my selfishness told me to keep you and to love you. I couldn't love you when you loved Naraku, it was only when you lost your memory that I was able to tell you how I felt. But in the end, your heart chose the right path, and it was Naraku. I was happy to be able to love you and be loved back even if it was fleeting, but I knew that Nuwa believed in me, and I knew that the real you wouldn't want that either. I then pushed aside my selfishness and made you see who you truly belonged with." Sesshomaru finally says quietly.

Now, I understand everything, it seems like a dark cloud that hung over my head has finally dispersed and I have nothing to be curious or worried about anymore. It may seem like Sesshomaru charmed me into loving him, and to be honest, if I was willingly to try and start a relationship with him then, it must really mean that I held him with some special affection. But now I know that I only loved and cared for him as someone very dear to me. He only cared for me, he didn't hurt me, he may have taken advantage of my amnesia, but how could I blame him? He just wanted the person he loved to love him back, who wouldn't want that? I wished that Naraku loved me like I loved him back then. He really loved me, Sesshomaru really loved me a lot. I feel that ache in my heart, he did some much for me and in the end I couldn't give him the one thing that he wished for. I'm grateful that he let go of his desire and focused on what I wanted, I could never thank him enough. I feel my eyes becoming slightly watery and my nose becoming clogged at bit, but I hold back my tears. I walk up to him, Sesshomaru glances at me and he turns his body to face me. Without a word, I put my arms around his strong torso and I rest my head against his chest as I hug him. I can feel the warmth from his body, his soft kimono feels so soothing and comforting. I close my eyes as I take in this precious moment, then I feel Sesshomaru's left hand come up and rests gently on top of my head.

"How could I ever thank you Sesshomaru, you have done so much for me and in the end I couldn't give you the one thing that you wished for." I quietly say.

"Like I said, although or love was a false and fleeting one, but it existed and that was enough for me. I don't want anything much from you, all I ask is that you will be happy and smile in the years to come." I hear him say softly on top.

I smile at his words, I pull back slightly and look up at him. I can never beat his height, but it's right to look up at a being like him. His golden eyes gazes down at me, his white bangs sways gently in the breeze.

"I will, don't worry. I can promise you that. What will you do now? Will you find someone else to love?" I ask him.

"You do not have to worry about me, if I find someone or not, I'll be fine the way I am." He replies.

I suddenly remembered something, he once said that I reminded him of Rin, perhaps...

"Do you think you will come to love Rin as she ages?" I ask him with a smile.

Sesshomaru looks at me for a few seconds with slightly raised eyebrows, then he looks out to the sea again.

"Perhaps, if Rin and I are meant to be, I would like to hear her feelings first." He answers.

"I suppose that's a safer way." I say with a slight chuckle.

I then turn to look at the waves of the sea along with Sesshomaru, we just look out together in silence, but it's a precious moment. More than half a year ago, Sesshomaru almost killed me. We had a rough start, he eventually fell in love with me, and I thought that I did too but it was not meant to be. Although it was hectic, but it seems as if the two of us has grown closer than before, because there are no more unspoken feelings and unsolved mysteries between us.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A high pitched voice shouts from behind us.

That voice, I only know one being that has a voice that high. The two of us turn around and hopping towards us is Jaken and A-Un follows not too far away, I haven't seen them in forever.

"There you are Lord Sesshomaru, you have been gone for quite a while. Looks like you have been with_." Jaken says panting as he stops in front of us.

"It's good to see you again Master Jaken and A-Un. I haven't got the chance to thank you both properly for helping me out when we went to go find Nuwa. So, thank you." I greet them with a bow.

"Yes, well, Lord Sesshomaru insisted on helping so we would do anything we could to accompany him. It seems like you're pregnant about 2 months now." Jaken says looking at my stomach with yellow eyes.

"Yes I am, and because of your help, the child will have both of its parents to raise him." I reply with a smile.

Jaken nods and A-Un lets out a snort.

"If you have no more questions left, then it's time for me to go. I have some things to take care of." Sesshomaru says turning to me.

He always says that he has something to take care of, and I believed that it was some personal things. If only I knew that everytime that he had "something to take care of", he was actually going out of his way to help me, to go find Naraku. There's still that one more question of Sesshomaru going to find Naraku when I lost my memories, but I know that I don't need to ask him. He went to find him most likely was to tell Naraku that walking away will make one regret for the rest of their lives. I smile at the thought, I then nod and gently hug him again. I rest my head against his chest, I feel Sesshomaru rest his chin on the top of my head.

"Thanks again for everything Sesshomaru, will I be seeing you in the days to come?" I ask him.

"Not for a while, I'll be taking some time to figure my feelings out and clear some things up. You won't be seeing me for a while, but I will be back one day." He tells me.

"I see, well don't be too long, because it would be nice for you to bond with the child when it's born. Also, Rin will be lonely without her Lord Sesshomaru visiting her." I tell him pulling back to look at him with a smile.

Sesshomaru looks down at me with soft eyes, he then holds my head lightly from the back and he leans down, I then feel his soft lips on my forehead. He kisses me on the forehead and then back away from me, my arms naturally lets him go.

"Till next time." He simply says.

"Take care." I quietly say.

Sesshomaru then turns away from the sea and dashes off, Jaken freaks out at the suddenness, I bid him and A-Un goodbye as he jumps onto A-Un and they fly off after Sesshomaru who's in the far distance. I watch as they disappear, I suppose the ending between Sesshomaru and I has come to a close. I take a deep breath and look up at the sky, the late afternoon blue is slowly tinted with orange. I then turn back towards the vast sea, the waves crashes in rhythm. The gentle breeze carries my hair around my face, guess it's time for me to head back. I go to retrieve Boshi and I head back to the village, afternoon goes by and evening rolls in, the sun has set and the moon shines. I help the other prepare dinner as we also wait for our men to come back, which they do eventually. We all have a nice dinner like always, after relaxing together with a cup of tea we all decide to turn in. None of them asked about what I've talk about with Sesshomaru today, I'm happy that they didn't, it shows that they respect one's privacy. As the other's turn in, Naraku and I walk hand in hand through the quiet village. I haven't been with him all day, and I have missed him, his big hand holding mine gently within them.

"I don't want to go to bed yet." I tell him.

"Then what do you want to do?" Naraku asks me.

"Let's go to the flower field for a bit, I want to spend some time with you before sleeping since I didn't see you all day." I say with a smile.

"Of course, I would like that too." He replies with a smile of his own.

The two of us then walk to the field with the moonlight guiding us, our footsteps crunches lightly on the sandy ground. Within a few minutes, we finally arrive. The silhouette of the flowers sway softly in the night breeze, we walk into the field and we sit down amongst the flowers and tall grass. Naraku sits down and I sit in his lap slightly in an angle as I lean my head on his right shoulder, his arms wraps around my body and rests on my slightly bulging stomach as he holds me to him. The two of us look up at the dazzling stars in the sky as we sit in silence but with each other's comfort, how precious this moment is.

"What did you and Sesshomaru talk about today?" Naraku asks me.

"Clearing up some unanswered questions and making sure that there were no more loose ends on our fleeting but false relationship." I answer him.

"Did everything work out alright?" He asks me again lightly gliding his hand along my stomach.

"It did, Sesshomaru won't be coming to the village for a while he says, he said that he wants to take some time to figure some things out and I don't know, I guess personal things." I reply back with a smile at the tingly feeling.

"I see, I know that I thanked Sesshomaru before, but I suppose I should thank him properly the next time I see him." Naraku says quietly.

I look at his face from the side, Naraku looks up at the night sky and gazes at the stars, His crimson eyes are bright in the darkness, I can see his bangs covering his forehead and eyebrows slightly. Not having seeing him for a day, I seem to fall in love with him all over again. I lift my left arm up and caress his left cheek, I then hull myself off of his right shoulder slightly and kiss him on the right cheek. His smooth skin comes in contact with my lips, Naraku turns his head to look at me, now his eyes has switched from the stars to me, I smile at him.

"That was a bit unexpected." He says with a light chuckle.

"I haven't seen you all day, and seeing your face has made me fall in love with you all over again. I thought a kiss would be nice." I reply.

Naraku replies with a smile of his own, I proceed to lean back onto his shoulder again, but his right arm shifts slightly and my head falls between the bent of his elbow. He props me up by resting his right arm on his right knee, my head hangs off slightly thus allowing me to look straight up at the sky, I feel Naraku's left hand caress my right cheek and turns my head to the right slightly. I then feel Naraku kiss my left cheek and jawline, his gentle warm breath laces the places that he kissed. I close my eyes at the soothing sensation, then he tilts my head back more and more to the right, thus exposing the left side of my neck to him. The cool air brushes against my bare neck, but then I feel Naraku's lips on my neck as he kisses it. I close my eyes again and caress his face as Naraku lavishes my neck with feather light kisses, he sucks on the flesh gently above my beating pulse. My face is facing the other way but my heart is directed towards him. After giving my neck enough kisses, he pulls away slightly but I can still feel his breath lingering near.

"What was that about? I ask him with a chuckle.

"I gave you a love mark, now that you're mine and only mine. I won't let you go again." Naraku replies right next to my ear.

"I was yours to begin with Naraku, you won't have to worry about that. I'll hold you to that, and I won't forget you or abandon you again." I answer him back still looking up at the sky.

Naraku then licks the place that he gave me the mark, the mark that I can't see which is most likely slightly bruised now. I giggle at the ticklish feeling and the warmth. I then pull myself up again and give him a quick kiss on the lips, I show him a smile as he gazes at me. A proper kiss to end the day off.

"Let's head back." Naraku suggests.

"Let's." I answer back in agreement.

Naraku helps me up and together hand in hand, we head back to our hut. A day soon turns into 2, then 3, then 4, eventually into a week. A week then turns into 2 and into a month, and the whole cycle repeats. Each day spent with the people that I love and loves me back, each day filled with happiness and joy with the company of them. And each week, I can see my stomach growing and growing. As my stomach grows, adjusting my kimono becomes a work as well. Also the size of my stomach starts to push against my lungs, and my movements becomes more restricted as the months goes by. Sango and Kagome has to remind me the food that I can eat and not eat so that it won't harm the unborn child, Naraku goes out with Inuyasha and Miroku in the first few months but then as it got to the mid point, he would stay with me as my movements becomes harder. 1 month turns into 2, then 3, 4 and 5. Somewhere between those months, Naraku and I married, with a small dinner celebration with the others. My sleeping position becomes limited as well, which is mostly me lying on my stomach. Being a soon to be mother sure has its discomforts, but it will be all worth it. Naraku and I haven't made love to each other during those months either, but just to be able to have each other to come back to at night is enough. The seasons pass as well, and Sesshomaru hasn't come to the village in these few months. I hope he's doing alright. Eventually, 8 months goes by, I have grown so accustomed in this village living like everyone else. My stomach is pretty big now, and occasionally I can feel slight movements inside. I seem to have all the symptoms of a pregnant woman, according to Sango and Lady Kaede. The stars are out and the moon is bright, Naraku takes me out on a late night walk after dinner. His big hands holding mine as we stroll on the outskirt of town. The cool night air fills my lungs, how refreshing it feels.

"Can't believe our child is almost here, one more month to go." I say with a smile.

"Yes, you have carried so much burden in these few months." Naraku answers back, his voice seem to echo in the night.

"Burden? I don't see this as a burden at all, it's a gift, you Naraku, and everyone that I've met throughout this past year, and our soon to be child are all gifts. Everything that I've been through has never been a burden, so do me a favor and don't think badly of everything that has happened. In the end, all of these events has brought us to this moment. The past makes us grow and see the things that were in the dark." I say to him holding his hand with my other.

"I just felt that I have put the woman that I love through so much throughout the year, I caused you a lot of pain." He says.

I stop walking and gently tug on his hand to stop him too, Naraku turns slightly to look at me, I give him a playful glare.

"Well It's not like I said love will only be filled with laughter and joy everyday, It's only up to us to make everyday joyful, that is, look past the pain and sadness and focus on the good things. Besides, I kind of got myself in this situation due to this stubborn personality of mine by falling in love with you, I knew you were dangerous and was once upon a time evil, but changed into a completely new demon. So I'll just have to suck it up and deal with it, but at least I won't have to deal with it without getting anything in return. I have you Naraku, and I'll be happy to go through my sadness and pain because I know that you will be there to save me. You have saved me first Naraku, and all because of that catch that you and I met." I rebuke him with a smile.

Naraku looks at me with his crimson eyes burning like rings of fire in the night, I can see a gentle smile laced on his face. Naraku then pulls me gently into him and he wraps his arms around me, I rest my face against his chest as he hugs me. I feel him rest his cheek against my head, his long hair tickling my face slightly. I can hear his breathing around me and the faint faint beat of his heart through his chest.

"I never knew that I could love someone in my life as much as I love you, you have filled my eyes of beauty and joy and used them to wash away the darkness in me. You have taken so much steps for me, and I feel that everything that I have done for you will never be enough to repay you." Naraku says softly.

I smile at his words, I wrap my arms around him as much as I'm able to due to my big stomach.

"It was of my own will to take those extra steps for you, if I didn't, I would have lost you forever and I couldn't bare that. What we want to do is up to us to decide, the only thing that I ask for in return is for you to embrace everything in the present and to live everyday with love and happiness with me." I answer him.

"Of course_, you are my joy. You have been the one that gave me a glimpse of innocence and beauty 13 years ago, and 13 years later, you still are and always will be. I love you_." Naraku replies kissing me on my temple.

I nod in response. I then release him and take his hand again, I look at him with a smile.

"I love you too Naraku. Come on. Say, let's take this moment to think up some names for our child." I suggest to him.

Naraku smiles and the two of us continue to walk as the stars dazzles above us, the sound of our footsteps fills the space around us.

"Well, let's see. If it's a boy, what would we call him?" Naraku asks.

I begin to think, if it's a boy, I wish he will look like Naraku. When I think of Naraku, I think of his eyes, bright and red like crimson fire. I smile as my mind juggles some words together.

"If it's a boy, I would like to name him, Shinkutama." I say with a smile.

"Shinkutama, crimson soul. How did you come up with that name?" Naraku asks me.

"I thought of you, it's only natural that a child would look like their parents. I wish that, if it is a boy, I would want him to take after you more, almost like transferring a part of your soul into him. Then when I see him, I see his crimson red eyes, just like yours." I tell him with a gentle chuckle.

"I see, If it's like that, then that name will fit perfectly." He nods his head in agreement.

"And how about if it's a girl? I'll let you think of a name." I say giving his big hand a squeeze.

Naraku tilts his head up slightly and look at the stars, I can see the glimmer of his eyes shifting as he gazed at the vast space.

"If it is a girl, I hope she will take after you more, doesn't matter if it's in appearance or personality. When I think of you, I think of flowers. Delicate and beautiful, fleeting petals laced in vivid colors of fiery passion. How about, Hohanabira?" Naraku suggests.

Hohanabira? It's a combination of the words Hono no Hanabira, petals of flames. It's beautiful, guess both names were inspired by the color of crimson. I smile at the name.

"It's beautiful Naraku, then it's decided, Shinkutama or Hohanabira. Can you hear that? Your father and I have already came up with your name already, whether you are a boy or a girl, either name will fit you perfectly." I say giving my stomach a gentle pat.

With Naraku beside we walk around the outskirt and eventually head back. The 8th month goes by, and the final month has just entered. Carrying a baby in your stomach for 9 months sure puts a lot of strain on your back, I'm constantly tired and out of breath, but I mentally tell myself that it's the final month. I'm in my 36th week almost going into the 37th, according to Sango, just two more weeks to go till the baby arrives. I wake up to the slight movements in my stomach, I open my eyes to see the bright sunlight shining through into the room. I stretch my arms and I look to my right, Naraku is propped up by resting his head on his arm. His bright inhuman eyes greets me along with a smile, he gently brushes my hair away from my face.

"Good morning my love." He says softly.

"Good morning." I reply with sleepiness lacing my consciousness.

"Ready to start the day off?" He asks me helping me up up slowly.

"Yea guess I am, just a bit more to go until my stomach goes flat again." I say with a depleted laugh.

Naraku helps me remove my nightwear, He then slides my red kimono onto my arms he kisses my left shoulder before he covers my bare skin with the silk wear. I then grab my obi cord and sash on the clothing wrack, I look down at my stomach and I see the scar that runs along my lower abdomen to the top of my ribs. It looks so dark, I remember it like it was yesterday, I was on the verge of death from massive blood lost. Sesshomaru's aura whip almost ripped my stomach open but lucky he pulled back before it could, but I didn't escape without being injured. As I touch the scar, it dawns on me just how deep it is. I finish dressing up and the two of us head out.

"How are you doing today_?" Sango asks me as we enter the hut to have breakfast together with everyone.

"I'm doing alright, just a bit tired." I reply with a laugh.

"Well it is to be expected. Just about one more week or so to go and that extra weight on your body will finally alleviate." Kagome adds.

"Ya, I can imagine how much Sango went through with her twins and her son." I say giving Sango a gentle nudge on her arm.

Sango smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind one of her twin's ear. We then all sit down and enjoy a nice breakfast. The day goes on like usual, Naraku goes out with Inuyasha and Miroku and I stay with Sango and the others. Shippo and Rin occasionally comes to check up on me. Since I couldn't help out much I could only do what I can, around the afternoon, Rin accompanies me on a stroll to take a breather. The bright blue sky is serene with birds flying across, trees lines the edges of the forest.

"It's been quite a while, how is it not having Sesshomaru to visit you in these past months?" I ask her.

"Well, I do miss the visits from Lord Sesshomaru, I wonder how he is." Rin says tilting her head up to the sky.

Her long black hair falls behind her back and her ruffled bangs covers her forehead. She has a braid on the left side of her head. Rin has aged another year, she has grown into a young woman indeed.

"Tell me Rin, how do you feel about Sesshomaru?" I ask her again linking my arm around hers.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what you mean by that but I care a lot about Lord Sesshomaru. He is very dear to me and I love him." She answers.

"That's a given, what I mean is, do you feel anything more for Sesshomaru. You're a young lady now, I'm sure you know what love is, but it's not that kind of love. Do you see Sesshomaru as a man? Someone who you can perhaps have a bond with?" I explain to her.

I look at Rin's face, she seems to be deep in thought. Her eyes wonder around the vast land as we walk.

"I never thought of him as someone like that. Perhaps I do love him, but never realized it." Rin murmurs.

"Tell me what do you feel when he comes visits you, from the first time till the last visit. Your feelings when you see him in these few years." I add.

"Since the first visit, I'm happy when he comes visit, happy that he brings me gifts and stuff. Then as I aged, I become more reserved when he comes but nonetheless happy when he visits me. I want to look the best for him when he visits, you know now that you brought this attention to light and looking back at my changing and growing feelings towards Lord Sesshomaru… I think I may have feelings for him." Rin says quietly.

"You know, I think if you and Sesshomaru actually become a couple might be a beautiful thing. You both have been lonely in your lives and you both found each other in your weakest moments, you mutually gave joy to each other in the past, and you still can in the years to come, not as people who saw each other as once upon a time a young child and a protector… but as possible lovers." I say slowly as I think of Sesshomaru.

"Perhaps…" Rin replies.

"The reason I'm asking you this, is because I want Sesshomaru to be happy, I want the people that I care about to be happy, or at least find a possible happiness. Sesshomaru has fallen in love with me, but I was Naraku's, not his. He has come to know love and he directed his affections towards me, but I couldn't give him anything in return. He has finally let me go, I don't want Sesshomaru to lose what he has found for himself. He has let me go, but I don't want him to lose the love that he has come to understand. You're the second person that he cares for and loves, he once told me that I reminded him of you Rin. What am I saying, you were the most important human to him before I came into the picture. Become his world Rin, take time and become his world, and let him become yours. Don't force and don't push, love takes time and the mutual feelings of each other. Alright?" I say to her taking her hand gently into mine so that she stops and looks at me.

Rin looks at me with her big bright eyes, her cheeks lightly flushed with a pale pink tone. She looks lovely and mature.

"With time." She replies with a smile.

I give her a nod. The afternoon rolls by and evening comes in, the moon is out and the stars shine individually. We all finish eating dinner together and enjoy a cup of tea. After bidding everyone goodnight, Naraku and I return back to our hut, I'm feeling a bit off tonight and I don't why. I brush it off and just assume that my fatigue is getting to me.

"Is everything alright?" Naraku asks me.

"Yea, just a bit tired that's all." I answer him with a smile.

"Get's some rest tonight and tomorrow you will feel a bit better." Naraku assures me giving my hand a gently squeeze.

I nod in agreement. We finally arrive at our house, Naraku opens the door but I stay still. Something doesn't feel right, it's not pain or anything but I feel something leaking. I look down at my stomach, nothing seems to be wrong on the outside but then I feel something run down my legs. What is this?

"Naraku…" I say his name.

Naraku turns around, his eyes burns vividly as he looks at me, his brows furrows slightly as I see his nose cringe slightly. He looks at my stomach and then back at me, he comes down the steps and grabs my hand, his other holds my face as he looks at me.

"Something's off, and I sense bodily fluid has just come out in great amount." Naraku says with worry laced in his voice.

"Can you take me to the big hut? I think Kagome is still there cleaning up." I ask him.

"Of course, hold on_. Naraku answers back.

He lifts me up and dashes back to the big hut, at this point I can feel my stomach starting to contract a bit. Does this have something to do with my pregnancy? I hold in the growing pain as we finally arrive, Naraku lowers me gently against the wall of the hut and goes inside, not soon after Kagome comes out looking around. She finally finds me and kneels down.

"_, what's wrong?" She asks me worried.

"I don't know, but I feeling my stomach contracting and a large amount of fluid came out." I tell her feeling my breath becoming laboured.

"I see, Naraku take her to that hut over there, I'll go get Lady Kaede and Sango. Lay her down on a futon, and untie her obi, stay with her till we come back." Kagome instructs Naraku and pointing to a hut not too far away.

"What is happening?" Naraku asks.

"_ is going to give birth, now hurry." Kagome says getting up and running to get Sango and Lady Kaede.

I'm going to give birth? Now? But I thought I still have two more weeks to go? It's early? Is it possible? Naraku picks me up again and I wrap my arms around his neck, he dashes to the hut and opens the door to the empty hut, it's a large empty room with a table and futon just like all the others, but it seems like it's a hut for emergencies since it's not inhabited. Naraku sets me on the ground gently and opens up a futon, he then lays me down and unties my obi. The fluid that came out wasn't blood but what I assume to be water and a mixture of body fluid. At this point, I feel my inner muscles contracting heavily and it's starting to become painful. My breathing has become laboured as well as I try to catch my breath, Naraku sits beside me and holds my hand, he free hand brushes aside my now disarrayed hair away from my face. He caresses my face and kisses my forehead, I take a deep breath and try to relax my mind.

"Just hold on a bit_, you'll make it through." Naraku whispers to me.

"Ya I know I will guess things couldn't wait. Our child is eager to be born." I say wth a chuckle laced with heavy breathing.

"Yes, you have carried our child long enough, it's time for you to rest now." Naraku answers.

"It was never a burden, I nurtured a life to the point of which it can live independently now. We will be great parents to Shinkutama." I say with quick breaths.

"Or Hohanabira." Naraku adds with a smile.

I smile and nod, one of us as to stay calm and it looks like Naraku has to so that I can find some peace of mind. Kagome comes back in with towels followed by Lady Kaede ad Sango with a bucket of warm water. They are in their nightwear aside from Kagome.

"You held on well_, it's time for the baby to be born." Lady Kaede says kneeling down beside me.

"Naraku, I need you to wait outside, Miroku and Inuyasha are outside as well. We'll get you when everything's over. Leave_ to us." Sango tells Naraku.

"Alright, stay strong_. I'll be outside if you need me." Naraku tells me.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you soon." I tell him.


	39. Fair Flowers Wilt, But Will Bloom Again

Naraku gives my hand a kiss and heads out. Lady Kaede instructs me to position my legs in a way so that they won't be in the way of my delivery, she puts a towel under my body. Sango and Kagome sits on both side of me and takes my hand, Kagome wipes the sweat from my forehead. My stomach contractions are becoming overwhelming.

"Kagome, Sango, is this normal? To give birth when the due date hasn't arrived?" I ask them nervously and laboured breath.

"It's normal_, you don't have to worry. It's called premature birth, it's when the baby is born around the 36th or 37th week and not the 38th. You're due date is only about a week or so away so it's normal. Then again, your child will be a half demon so it's different from human babies, but everything should go smoothly." Kagome assures me with a smile.

"Now_ I need you to take a deep breath try to endure the contractions and then push when the pain has reduced whenever you're ready." Lady Kaede instructs me.

I nod and take a deep breath, I prepare my mind and I start to endure the labouring session. I shut my eyes tightly as my muscles tenses and becomes painful. Minutes goes by and eventually it turns into half an hour, how am I still alive I wonder. Half an hour turns into an hour and I feel the pain slightly reducing after the hour.

"I think I'm ready to push?" I breath out quickly.

"Alright, whenever you're ready." Lady Kaede nods.

I begin to start pushing and holding my screams.

"Good, keep going and repeating." Lady Kaede says.

I keep doing what she tells me, Kagome and Sango holds my hand tightly to keep me steady. I let out screams once in a while to ease my pain. Minutes goes by and it soon turns into another half an hour I don't seem to be making and progress. I feel exhausted and about to pass out.

"Lady Kaede,_ is almost at her limits, do you see anything?" Sango asks.

"Barely, I can see the top of the head but it's not coming out properly. I might have to pull the head out or it will suffocate." Lady Laede says lifting her sleeves.

Suffocate? Oh gosh, I don't want that. I then feel Lady Kaede's hands reaching just past my womanhood and grabbing hold of the form at the entrance.

"Alright_, on the count of three I need you to push as hard as you can. I'll support the head and pull it out at the same time. Alright? 1...2...3." Lady Kaede instructs and counts.

I take a deep breath and push as hard as possible with a scream, pushing aside my pain and focusing on getting the baby's head out at least. I then feel slight pressure disappear as something comes out.

"Alright, the head is out. The dangerous part is over, it's just the rest of the body now." Lady Kaede says with a smile.

I nod with laboured breaths. Another 10 minutes goes by and we only managed to get the baby's shoulders out.

"Why is the birth so difficult?" Sango asks Kagome.

"I'm not sure, it shouldn't be like this unless something has happened to the mother or the womb." Kagome answers with furrowed brows.

"Perhaps, it's due to the injury that she sustained on her stomach?" Sango says.

"Maybe." Kagome says quietly wiping the sweat away from my face.

I can hear them talk, but I can't really grasp onto their words long enough to talk to them. I'm almost about to pass out, another half an hour goes by and then another, it's deep in the night and I'm here screaming and in pain. An hour soon turns into two without us realizing it, and I managed to get most of the body out.

"A few more push and the baby's out." Lady Kaede says urging me to continue.

Sango and Kagome gives my hand a squeeze and I prepare my mind and body to give that one final jump, I shut my eyes and scream as I pushed. All of my muscles tenses and a few second passes and my pain slowly fades and the pressure goes along with it. My stomach feels immediately lighter and no more foreignness feeling at my entrance. I'm mentally and physically exhausted at this point I feel my body go limp. I take in a deep breath of air, my body is laced with sweat and I feel hot. I breath heavily as I let my mind take in everything around me, Sango let's go of my hand after giving my hand a gentle squeeze, she walks over to Lady Kaede. Then, I can hear faint crying. It's the crying of the baby, my baby. Lady Kaede and Sango wash the baby in the warm water.

"You did well_, very well. It's a healthy girl." Kagome says wiping my forehead.

I smile at the announcement, it's a girl. It's Hohanabira, petals of flames. I rest my head back onto the pillow, I feel sleep taking over me and fatigue.

"Thank you Lady Kaede, Sango, and Kagome for helping me get through this." I croak out.

"We didn't do much at all_, it was all you." Sango replies.

"I'll go get Naraku." Kagome says getting up with a smile.

She exits the hut, Lady Kaede wraps the baby up in a towel and place her beside me. I don't even have the energy to roll over to look at her, I turn my head and my eyes widen a little. She's gorgeous, but a bit peculiar.

"_." A low voice says from the entrance.

"Naraku." I answer back with a tired smile.

Naraku comes in followed my Miroku and Inuyasha in their nightwear, Naraku kneels down beside me and takes my hand.

"I'm sorry for preventing you guys from resting" I say to all of them.

"You kidding, this is a big moment_. Of course we will be here." Miroku says with a smile.

"Ya, if we didn't Kagome and Sango will be like, oh you heartless men, a woman is in labour and you can't even get out of bed to congratulate her when she gives birth. It will make us look bad. So congratulations_ and Naraku." Inuyasha says stretching.

We all burst out laughing. Naraku squeezes my hand in his and he kisses it, he shifts his attention to the baby.

"Is it Hohanabira or Shinkutama?" He asks me.

"Hohanabira, it's a girl Naraku." I answer him with a smile.

Naraku smiles and kisses me on the lips.

"Thank you for all these months_." He tells me softly.

"It's nothing, glad that everything worked out." I croak out.

"Guess the kid takes after her father aside from those two things on her head." Inuyasha says as he examines the baby with his amber eyes.

All of us look at the baby, different indeed. Since her father is a full demon and I'm a human, she's a half demon. Half demons I'm assuming have some qualities of a demon that runs in its blood. She has fair fair skin like Naraku, although her eyes are closed but I assume they are crimson red or red like Naraku's. She has 6 small black dots in the shape of teardrops running diagonally above her eyebrows, beautiful face markings they look almost like eyes in a way. She has two small faint purple lines running up from either side of her jawline to the middle of her cheek, very pale you have to focus to see it. She has black thin hair on her head, but the thing that stands out the most are these two protrusions on her head. Small protrusions that I expect will grow as she ages, they are coming out from both sides of her head and pointing in a slight diagonal manner towards the center of her forehead, they are gray in color and pointy. Aside from all of those things, she is beautiful and like her father, unique.

"I'm sorry guys, but I think I'm going to have to call this a day. You guys should all rest too." I tell them pushing myself up and giving them a bow.

"You sure you don't need someone to stay up and take care of you and the baby?" Sango asks.

"Well..." I trail off.

"Allow me to take the baby with me and have her sleep with me tonight. You could use a good rest_." Lady Kaede offers.

"Really? Thank you Lady Kaede." I smile at her and giving her bow.

Lady Kaede pick the baby up gently and head out of the hut.

"Rest here for tonight, we'll see you in the morning." Kagome tells me covering me up with a blanket.

"Thanks Kagome. Goodnight." I say to them all.

After cleaning everything up, they then all head out, I scoot over a little and Naraku lies down beside me. I am so tired but I want to stay awake and admire Naraku's face, I'm finally back to my usual self, the me before my pregnancy. He caresses my cheek gently and his eyes glazes over my face, he leans in and kisses me, he looked so worried a few hours earlier, and now, he finally looks relaxed.

"It's finally over now, Hohanabira is healthy and breathing, and you made it all in one piece. Thank you for pulling it through_, for Hohanabira and for me." Naraku whispers.

I smile and I nod, I prop myself up slightly and I slide my left leg over his body, I shift myself onto him and at the same time I use my body weight to make him lie onto his back, I then lower myself onto him and sit on his pelvis. I gaze down at Naraku and he looks at me with vivid eyes, my loose kimono slides off my shoulders and pools at the bottom of my arms revealing myself to him. Naraku then sits up and his arms glides along my waist and to my back, he pulls me to him gently and he kisses my shoulders and collarbone. I close my eyes as he showers me with feather light kisses, sending shivers and goosebumps throughout my body. I rest my face against his head as he lavishes me lovingly.

"My love, my_, how I've waited months to hold you close to me like this and wanting to make passionate love to you. How I wanted to thank you and pleasure you and make up for all the months that we've missed." Naraku breathes out between kisses as his hands caresses my back and waist.

I hold his head gently against my cheek and I smile, it has been forever since we've made love, almost a year. Because of my terms, we thought that it wouldn't be right.

"I'm finally back to the me before all this, I can hold you again without bending myself forward to embrace you. I wish to give you pleasure as well Naraku, we both deserve it." I tell him.

Naraku then rests his face against my collarbone and I hold him to me as his arms wraps tightly around me.

"But tonight is not the night, you need your rest. We have all the time in the world." Naraku says quietly.

He's right, I'm exhausted. I'm just barely holding on to my consciousness before fatigue takes over me, I'm sorry Naraku but as much as I want this tonight, I don't think we will reach our highest when I'm in this state. Naraku then pulls me back with him and I lie on his stomach, he covers me with the futon blanket and I close my eyes in the arms of my love. Sleep consumes me and I fall into darkness. I wake up to the morning sun coming through the window of the hut, I'm laying on my back and I look up at the wooden ceiling. I lift my head up and look at my stomach, it's flat now. 9 months of carrying a life within me and just in a night's time, it's finally over.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" A low voice asks from beside me.

"Good morning, Naraku. I'm feeling like the old me again." I reply with a smile without even looking at the source of the voice.

I then turn my head to look at him, there he is, sitting beside me in his navy blue kimono and purple vest, his fair skin accents his black hair and red eyes. He gazes at me with soft eyes, I sit up and hold the cover to my chest.

"That's a relief to hear. Let's get you dressed, our daughter needs her parents." Naraku says helping me up.

"You're right let's go." I reply with a nod.

I get dressed and the two of us head to the big hut, I haven't seen Hohanabira since last night. I didn't even get the chance to hold her. Thankfully, Lady Kaede took her with her last night and took care of her. I'm so eager to bond with her, not long, the two of us arrive and we enter into the hut. Everyone was there, the kids, Rin, Shippo, and everyone else. Lady Kaede has Hohanabira in her arms as she cradles her gently, The younger ones are around her, Sango and Kagome are preparing breakfast, Miroku is helping out and Inuyasha is sitting across from Lady Kaede. They all stop what they are doing and look at us with a smile.

"Look who showed up." Inuyasha says with a smile.

"Morning everyone." I greet them all.

"I believe this child is yours." Lady Kaede says standing up and handing the baby to me.

"Thank you so much again for taking care of her when I was too weak to do so." I say to all of them.

"A life is important, especially a child's. We were just helping out as much as we could, but it's time for us to step down and give the role of motherhood to you again_." Sango tells me with a chuckle.

I look down at Hohanabira, she is letting out soft whines. Her facial markings are cute, since they are not fully developed yet they just look like little colourful stubs on her face. The two gray protrusions on top of her head aiming towards the centre of her forehead is something that I need to get use to in time but otherwise, she's beautiful. Naraku comes over and touches her chubby cheek gently as he gazes down at her.

"Our family is finally complete." I say to him.

"Yes, it finally is and everything is from your effort and persistence." Naraku reminds me.

"I don't know if you know this or not Naraku, but it took quite a while for Hohanabira to be born." Kagome suddenly says.

"It did?" Naraku asks surprised as he hears it.

"Yes, well it was longer when I gave birth. Her head could not come out properly and it took forever to get half of the body out. We think that perhaps the injury_ has sustained across her lower abdomen to her ribs may be the cause." Sango adds.

"Now that you mentioned it, It just may be, when I healed her internal wound the night that she got it, the wound was deep and may have caused some damage and internal scarring to her womb." Naraku says taking my hand.

"The scarring may have altered the womb's original form and that may have caused the baby to be born with extra pain involved and difficulty." Miroku adds.

"It just might be, but look, everything turned out alright. Hohanabira is healthy and I got passed it." I say to assure them that everything's alright.

"We're just reminding you two that it has happened, maybe if you plan on having more children in the future it may not be like this again or it could happen again. It's just something to put into consideration." Lady Kaede tells Naraku and I.

I look at Naraku and he takes my hand, he gives it a gentle squeeze to tell me that he understands.

"Thank you for letting me know about what happened, and thank you for all you have done." Naraku bows to all of them.

We then switch to lighter topics and we all sit down and enjoy a nice breakfast together, I get to feed Hohanabira milk and cradle her as a new mother. Days soon turns into a month, and the two, then three. Months soon turns into another half a year, times flies when you're occupied everyday with busy schedules and a baby on your hand. A year soon turns into 2, then 4. I have aged 4 years already, I'm in my mid to late 20's now, 27 to be exact. Hohanabira has aged along with me, since she's a half demon, she matures faster than normal children, She looks like a 6 year old at age 4, but I know that when she gets to my age, she will stop maturing and when she reaches her 500th or 600th birthday, then maybe her appearance will change more. Now that Hohanabira is 4 years old, she looks more beautiful. She has long black hair that falls behind her back with gentle waves from the combination of my straight hair and Naraku's heavy waves. She has full bangs that just covers her eyebrows covering 4 of the 6 now darker teardrop shapes on her forehead. The two lines on each side of her jawline has grew in length as well. Her skin is fair and light. She has started to have fang like teeth as canines, slightly longer and sharper than humans' teeth. The two protrusions on her head has darkened and has a gentle lustre to the gray color, Her hair covers the roots so it looks like she has downward angled horns, but as I look at it and think about it, her father is a spider demon, if she has 6 teardrop shapes it would make 8 along with her real eyes, which would represent the 8 eyes of a spider. Then with the two protrusions that angles towards her forehead, they remind me of spider fangs. Just like Inuyasha who's also a half demon, I guess you have to have some aspects of the demon blood that you have. The one aspect that I'm more thankful than all the others, was that Hohanabira inherited Naraku's crimson red eyes. She looks more like me in human appearance but more like her father with the unique features. Hohanabira, or Nabi, which is her nickname by Kagome and the others are loved by the others, Rin and Shippo acts like her big brother and sister figure or aunt and uncle figure, and the twins and Sango's son are the siblings she can go to for help and play with. Over the years, Naraku, Hohanabira and I lived at Lady Kaede's village and then some days we will go live at Naraku's castle, and we would switch back and forth occasionally so that we can have our own private family time. One day, all of us managed to have the day off. We decided to go out for a walk in the afternoon, Rin and Lady Kaede decided to stay behind so that they can get some work done if anything comes up. The rest of us go out for a stroll a bit further away from the village, with the sun high in the sky and the blue of the world, it's been a long time since we spent time like this, last time that we did, All of us almost died from the hands of a god, and Naraku actually died again. Today, everything is serene and peaceful. The young ones and Shippo are running ahead of us as Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Naraku and I walk side by side with the one we love. Our hair sway behind us as our feet walks through the tall grass in the open field.

"It's been years since we all went out like this, it reminds me when we were out on our journey for the Sacred Jewel Shards." Kagome says.

"Indeed, but when we were on our journey, we weren't there for enjoyment, we had a mission to see through, and that was to find the jewel shards before Naraku can obtain them all." Miroku says with a chuckle.

Yes, Naraku was once a demon who was filled with darkness, but now, he has been reborn as a demon who was taught love and the importance of people who cares for him. I take Naraku's hand in mine and I smile, I gaze at the children head of us.

"I remember when all I focused on was the sacred jewel and betrayed any who I deemed useless, but now, none of that matters to me anymore, not in this lifetime. I have a family now, I have Hohanbira and_ that are the light in my life. We were all enemies once, but all of that are in the past now, we have accepted each other and have lived years already with one another. It's a future that I never thought could happen, but it has, and each moment is precious." Naraku tells them with a low calm voice.

"It was a future that we never even imagined could be possible, but a person can be saved if their soul still clings on to a sliver of hope." Sango smiles.

"The tiniest bit of hope will be enough. We all have our families now and children that will succeed us in this life, what could bring more joy than this? I ask closing my eyes and breath in the fresh air.

"You guys all have children, it's only Kagome and I that doesn't so take us out of that group." Inuyasha pouts.

"Sorry Inuyasha, being a priestess has some sacrifices, and that is giving birth to a child. Maybe when I decide to retire as a priestess, then we can try and have a baby. Believe me, I want a child as well but being a priestess is what I am in this life." Kagome apologies to Inuyasha with a giggle and hook her arm around his.

Inuyasha's ears flattens to the side and his face softens a bit and he sighs.

"Retire soon then, I do feel a bit left out after seeing Sango's twins and son, and _ and Naraku's Nabi." Inuyasha says with a sigh.

We all let out a laugh, and we continue walking.

"Since Hohanabira is old enough now, have you thought about returning back to your home village and see how much your old estate has grew? And perhaps visit your parents at Sazanami's?" Kagome asks me.

"I suppose I should, it has been years already, I do want to see how much my dream garden has developed. See how my parents have faired." I reply.

"Then go and visit them tomorrow." Inuyasha adds.

"What do you say Naraku? I suppose it's about time that Hohanabira meets her grandparents and her aunt, not by blood." I ask Naraku with a smile as I look into his red eyes.

"If it's what you want then we shall." Naraku replies stroking my cheeks gently.

"Then it's decided, we'll pack some things for you tonight and you can set off tomorrow morning." Sango says with a nod.

"Thank you." I give them a nod in appreciation.

We enjoy the afternoon together and head back at evening. When we return, it's practically dinner time. Rin and Lady Kaede made dinner, felt bad for not helping them but they said that we all deserve a rest. We all have dinner together with joy and laughter, Hohanabira played with the others.

"I just want to let you all know that Lord Sesshomaru came to visit me today." Rin says almost at the end of the dinner.

"Oh? That's a surprise, he finally came back after 4 years. Guess he finally figured things out." Kagome says with a smile.

"That's great, It has been forever since he came here, hope he hasn't changed much. What did you and him talk about?" I ask her.

"He hasn't changed at all, he still looks like the him 4 years ago." Lord Sesshomaru talked with me today and he said that he wants to go travel, he asked me if I want to accompany him." Rin answers.

"Well, it's not a surprise is it, I mean I still look the same in 4 years. It's not like Sesshomaru's gonna look like an old man now that we haven't seen him in a while." Inuyasha stretches.

"Oh? And what did you say to him?" I ask her with a smile.

"I said that I would love to, it's been forever since I've seen him, and I want to spend some time with him again, bringing us back to when I was a child and he took me with him everywhere that he went." Rin smile nostalgically.

"You're alright with that Lady Kaede?" Kagome asks.

"Rin is not a child anymore, she's an adult and she should be able to make her own judgement and choices in how she sees fit, if she want to be with Sesshomaru then we have no obligations to stop her." Lady nods to Rin.

"Indeed, it just shows how time stops for no one, we have all aged. When will you be leaving?" Miroku asks Rin.

"Tomorrow morning." Rin replies.

"What good timing, Naraku, Nabi, and _ are going to visit _'s home village tomorrow morning as well." Sango chirps in with a chuckle.

"In that case, we wish you all a safe journey back to wherever the wind takes you all." Kagome nods her head to all of us with a gentle smile.

'Thank you Kagome." Naraku smiles.

"Who's Lord Sesshomaru?" Hohanabira's soft whimsical voice asks all of a sudden.

We all turn to her, she comes over and kneels down between Naraku and I. I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and glide my hand along her protrusions.

"Lord Sesshomaru is someone who's dear to Rin, Inuyasha's half brother, and a dear dear friend to me." I tell her with nostalgia in my voice and mind.

Hohanabira nods in understanding. We all end the night and bid goodbye to everyone, We have decided that it won't be necessary for them to see us off tomorrow because we'll be back in a few days. After tucking Hohanabira to bed, Naraku and I lay down on each side of her.

"It's been forever since I last returned." I say to Naraku quietly.

"You miss them a lot by the sound of your voice." Naraku replies.

"To be honest, missing them has never crossed my mind, because you and Hohanabira has occupied my mind and heart every single day that I had no time to let my mind wonder into sadness." I answer him with a smile.

Naraku smiles, he props himself up quietly and leans over Hohanabira to reach me, I lift myself up slightly to meet him. Our lips comes together as we kiss each other with love, it has been years but our love never wavered or diminished. We pull away and we gaze at each other, his red eyes flickers in the dim light.

"You as well_. Goodnight my love." Naraku says softly.

"Goodnight my love." I answer him with words of affection.

We lay back down and drift to sleep, awaiting for tomorrow. I wake up to the morning sun, I'm sleeping on my side and I look around. No one's sleeping beside me, Hohanabira and Naraku aren't here. Guess they're up already, man wish I was like them, not needing much rest but I can still have a lot of energy. The door then opens, and Hohanabira skips in with Naraku following behind her with a tray of food. I smile as I see them, their equally beautiful red eyes lands on me as they come in. I sit up and stretch.

'Morning mother!" Hohanabira chirps happily as she sits beside me.

"Good morning dear, good morning Naraku." I greet both of them.

"Morning, we brought you breakfast. I also loaded the food that Sango and the others made for the trip onto Boshi." Naraku says sitting down in front of me.

"Oh? You don't want to fly there?" I ask him with a chuckle.

"I do want to, but travelling by feet and enjoying the beautiful world around us would be nice. It would be nice to have Hohanabira see the world outside of this place as well." Naraku says brushing his finger down Hohanabira's cheek.

Hohanabira giggles, and we both smile. It does sound nice, Letting Hohanabira experience the world beyond the village will be good for her, I finish eating breakfast, change into my crimson red kimono and wash up. Since we already told each other that we won't need anyone coming out to see us off, I didn't go see Kagome and the others. We got Boshi and we head out the village, The gentle morning breeze brushes against my skin awakens me, the fresh air fills my lungs. As Naraku, Hohanabira and I walk along the dirt road with Boshi by our side, we can hear faint footsteps coming from not far away in front of us. There's a small hill that blocks our view, but I assume that it's just someone from the village, but it's quite early.

"Wonder who it could be at this time coming back into the village." I say.

"It's because it's not a person, it's a demon." Naraku suddenly says.

"A demon?" I say curiously.

"Yes, and he has his companions with him as well." Naraku adds with a gentle smile.

Up ahead is a crossroad, one leading towards the direction that we will be heading towards, and the other towards the further horizon and the mountains. As we walk towards the hill, I can see something white not far away. As we reach the top of the hill, my eyes goes wide as I see who it is. His graceful footsteps comes to a mellow stop as he looks up at us, his long white hair sway gently behind him, the magenta stripes on his cheeks defining his facial features, the crescent moon on his forehead compliments his bright amber eyes beautifully. He is wearing his majestic white kimono with his two swords at his hip and his bundle of fur on his shoulder, Rin was right. He hasn't changed at all in these past 4 years. It's Sesshomaru, beside him is A-un and Jaken. I smile as I see him, Sesshomaru's eyes are gentle as ever as he looked at me, just like how he looked at me 4 years ago before we parted.

"Shall we?" Naraku asks me pulling me out of my nostalgia.

I turn to Naraku and his red eyes brings me back to reality, I nod with a smile. Naraku takes my hand and I take Hohanabira's as the 3 of us walk down the hill towards Sesshomaru. Eventually we stop in front of them, a few meters distance between us.

"Ah it's_ and Naraku." Jaken says in his high pitch voice.

"It's good to see you again Master Jaken, Sesshomaru, it's been years since we have last seen each other, hope you have been well?" I greet them.

"Yes, I have been well. Naraku." Sesshomaru says flatly and greets Naraku.

"Such a peaceful reunion after years Sesshomaru, to meet at a crossroad that leads us to different directions." Naraku says.

"Life is filled with twists and turns that can lead you from one place to another in seconds without us realizing it or have enough time to object it. It's good to see that you are all doing well, it has been a long time." Sesshomaru replies with a subtle smile.

We all smile at each at such a nostalgic reunion, suddenly I feel a gentle tug on my other hand.

"Who is this?" Hohanabira's voice asks me suddenly.

I look down at Hohanabira and I smile, I feel bad that I haven't introduced her to Sesshomaru yet, we were so busy catching up in these few seconds that it just slipped my mind.

"Hohanabira, this is Sesshomaru, he's a great daiyokai and a powerful dog demon. He's a very dear friend of mine, and an acquaintance of your father. He is Inuyasha's older half-brother. Sesshomaru this is Naraku and my daughter, Hohanabira." I say introducing her to Sesshomaru and vice versa.

Sesshomoaru looks down at her and he walks up close to her and kneels down to her eye level, Hohanabira doesn't move or wavers at all, she looks at Sesshomaru head on. Crimson and Amber eyes looks at each other with strong gazes, the white hair and black hair creating such contrasts between each other. Sesshomaru's eyes looks at Hohanabira's appearance from her fang like protrusions on her head to her facial markings, his expression is soft as he examines her.

"It's nice to meet you Lord Sesshomaru, I'm Hohanabira." She says giving Sesshomaru a gentle bow.

"Hohanabira is it? Who came up with such a name that represents all the beautiful flowers in the world with petals of fire?" Sesshomaru asks her.

"Father did." She replies.

"Didn't expect someone with a name that means "hell" can come up with such beautiful names." Sesshomaru says looking at us.

"It's all because of_ that I'm able to see beauty." Naraku replies with a smirk.

Sesshomaru looks back at Hohanabira, he then stands back up and turns to us.

"Aside from the demonic features and crimson eyes, she looks just like you_." Sesshomaru adds with a subtle smile.

I smile at his words, I'll take that as a compliment.

"So what are you here for?" Naraku asks Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A voice shouts from behind us with joy.

We all turn to see who it is, her bright smile and her black hair accompanies her as she runs towards us with a bundle on her back, she's wearing a beautiful light orange kimono with green flowers on the design.

"Looks like the purpose of my visit has arrived." Sesshomaru smiles gently with his reply.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, A-Un,_, Naraku, and hello dear Nabi." She says with happiness as she stops in front of us.

"Hello dear Rin." I greet her.

"Hello big sister Rin!" Hohanabira shouts as she greets her.

"Rin." Sesshomaru greets her with a subtle nod.

"It's good to see you again little Rin." Jaken says waving his wand.

A-Un snorts and his two heads sways side to side.

"It looks like you guys are ready to start on your journey to see the world, Guess we won't hold you back anymore." I say to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, and where are you heading off to?" Sesshomaru asks.

"We're going to visit_'s home village and her parents for a few days." Naraku answers.

"Hope you will have a lovely journey back_." Rin says to me with a smile.

"We will. You have everything figured out now I assume, especially your feelings?" I ask Sesshomaru.

"4 years was enough time, you do not have to worry anymore." Sesshomaru replies with a gentle smile.

He looks over at Rin who has walked over to talk to Jaken and A-Un, I smile as I see his gentle gaze directed towards her.

"Well then, it was nice to see you again Sesshomaru, it looks like it's time for us to be on our separate ways now." I say softly.

"Thank you for all you have done for_ and I, we've came a long way to get to where we are now, and my third life is in your debt." Naraku says to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nods in agreement, we then bid each other goodbye. Who knows when we will meet again in the future, it could be a month or it could be years away. But I know that my mind will always remember the last moment that we saw each other. Rin hops onto A-Un's back along with Jaken, Naraku helps Hohanabira and I onto Boshi. With the men on our sides, we set off with one final nod to one another. The days go by so fast, we went to go find my parents first at Sazanami's place. My parents are well and same is Sazanami, our reunion was happy and bright, it's almost as if we returned to our childhood moment. Sazanami has a daughter as well who's a few months older than Hohanabira, her name is Ameuta, which means the song of the rain because she was born on a rainy day. At the same time, I realized that it's the first time that Naraku and Sazanami has met, Sazanani was not afraid of him she talked with him like he is family. My parents bonded with Hohanabira although they were slightly taken aback by her appearance upon first meeting but the love as grandparents eventually took over and they fell in love with Hohanabira. We stayed at Sazamani's for two days and then we travelled to my home village, 4 years should be enough for a flower garden to bloom right? And it sure has, it is now a public flower garden filled from the entrance to all the way around the house and to the enlarged back field. The estate has been altered slightly and it has turned into a tea house for anyone that wants to rest and enjoy the flowers. Our servants are still residing in the place, they look like new people, free and living life as how they should. The place is blooming beautifully. They all got to meet Hohanabira and some of the women staffs took her on a tour around the garden as we caught up with the rest of my former servants, each year they plant new flowers and they hold special events, people from nearby villages come by to see the beautiful flowers. My dream has finally come to light, everything is going into a bright future. After visiting my home village we decided that it's time for us to head back home, we we ride through the fields with the trees lined on each side of us, the scenery becomes so familiar.

"Naraku." I say his name slowing down Boshi as we come upon the place that is so familiar to us.

"Yes_?" He replies.

"Let's go to the cherry blossom tree." I say to him.

Naraku smiles and nods as he hears my request. His bright red eyes glimmers in the sunlight. I tie Boshi to the same tree as always and we take Hohanabira in the forest towards the familiar open field. In time we finally see it, bright and beautifully bloomed with pale pink and purple flowers. The green grass covers the open field like always, forever eternal and never fleeting.

"This place is beautiful!" Hohanabira says with joy in her voice as she races towards the big tree.

Naraku and I hold hands as we watch her dash across the field, the two of us walk slowly side by side towards the place that brought us together years before.

"Cant believe the first time that we met here, I was still a kid, stubborn and foolish like you said." I say with a chuckle.

"Yes, but without that foolishness of yours, I would have never met you. I should thank your foolishness." Naraku replies with a smile.

I give his hand a gentle squeeze, I then lean my head against his shoulder. The gentle breeze brushes against my face.

"We have went through a lot haven't we?" I ask.

"We sure have, but you never gave up, and that is why today exists." Naraku answers me, his soft voice travelling to my ear.

"It's not just because of me not giving up, it's because of your words Naraku. I remember like it was yesterday, "Keep up that hope, it can get you places." At first I held on to those words and that hope of seeing you again, but then it became so much more to me, it was for me to fight for the love that I have for you, the hope of giving you a second change at life. To hope that you and I will one day be together and have a future together, and it did. I remember everything, and I will never forget them ever again." I assure him.

"Thank you for everything that you have done_, you are the love of my life, the only woman that has believed that I can be saved from darkness and give me a place in this world. You gave me a beautiful daughter and a family to live for, I was a demon who rose from hell but my name and my past will not bound my future to darkness, because you are here with me." Naraku says caressing my face gently.

He kisses me on the top of my head and we eventually stop at the bottom of the tree, Hohanabira is looking up at the tree with fallen flower petals in her hands.

"What do you think of this place?" I ask her.

"This place is beautiful! I have never seen such a beautiful tree before." She replies.

"This was the place your mother and I met years prior." Naraku tells her.

"Really!? Maybe one day I will find my soulmate here as well." Hohanabira says with a gentle smile.

"Keep that hope, maybe one day you will find someone who will make you his world." I tell her with a smile.

Hohanabira goes and runs around the field while letting the flower petals float around her. I turn back towards the tree and look at the vibrant ever lasting flowers.

"I wonder how Atamashi is doing, do you think he has a family of his own? I never really knew what kind of bird he was, when we found him he was a yellow brownish bird. I hope his broken wing is all better now." I ask Naraku as I think of the bird that we have come to raise together.

"Years has passed, he was an injured bird with a broken wing, but now I believe he does have a family of his own and has recovered to his original state. He has grown up into an adult and it is his destiny to have young. Whichever bird he is, I'm sure he will mature into a beautiful one." Naraku answers me.

"I believe that too, wherever he is he will live out the rest of his life in the sky and earth. I will cheer for his new life and the joy he will have." I say closing my eyes with a smile.

"And I will cheer along with you, shall we go home?" Naraku asks taking my hand.

"Let's." I answer him with my smile.

We mutually lean in and we kiss each other, sparks of love ignites within me again. My love for Naraku will never fade and it will never die, we went through so much together, we died for each other, sacrificed for each other and let each other go for love. I met Naraku once upon a time when I fell from a beautiful tree because of my love for flowers, I was forced to forget him because it was what he wanted. Years later we met again at the same place, we fell in love because I taught him love. We fought against the heavens and travelled far to keep each other. We convinced the people that were once his enemies to see the new him, and they did. Darkness is an endless mass, it will cover everything and blind us, but if there's just a tiny bit of light, than the darkness will fade away and when the light is bright enough, the darkness will completely disappear, that was Naraku, and I shined away the darkness that chained him. I look at Naraku's face from the side, his black hair sways as we walk. The crimson red eyes of his catches the sunlight that shines down onto the earth, the same eyes that I found beautiful and captivating, but specifically unique. I thought that Naraku will be the only one that will have this one of a kind eyes, but I was wrong. Now I have another life that I can admire the same crimson eyes of, Hohanabira's. Naraku and Hohanabira will both outlive me, that's the downside of being a mortal. I will die one day but I will have no regrets, because I have lived a beautiful and fulfilling life, and I will in the years to come. I will not mind when my time comes, but to forget all the beautiful memories that I have lived through, that will kill me. Especially if they are memories of Naraku and Hohanabira, I forgot Naraku once and I almost couldn't bare it. I promised him that I will never forget again, and I will hold that promise to the end. The two of us finally caught up with Hohanabira and together we walk back to where Boshi is, back home together. Naraku and I hold each other's hands as we walked, and on our wrists, are two red bamboo bracelets, bracelets that I gave him that symbolizes the red string of fate between two lovers, between us. Even to this day, we still wear it to show our undying love and our entwined fate. As we walk away from the cherry blossom tree, a bird flies over head towards it, it's a Red Flanked Bluetail. It lands in the tree where a nest is hidden among the pink flowers, a female Bluetail stands up from the middle of the nest and 4 chicks opens up their mouth and awaits for food that has been carried to the nest by the bird, as the Bluetail folds its wings after landing, one of its wing folds slightly off and awkwardly from the other, it feeds its young as the chirps fills the space around the never dying cherry blossom tree.

THE END❤️


End file.
